Cuando la Última Manzana Caiga
by Filomental
Summary: Amor, un querer; ilusión , desesperación, desilusión, giros inesperados, el amor es tan amplio. Esta es la historia de un amor joven, de un muchacho llamado Big Mac y de sus desventuras amorosas con Rainbow Dash. De un ir y venir que tratará de mostrar el amor como algo real. advertencia: triángulos amorosos, giros y reflexiones en alta concentración.
1. Inicia el Invierno

En este capítulo me adelanto un poco a lo que posiblemente ocurrirá en Equestria Girls: Friendship Games y ai leyeron otro fic de mi autoría: Unos Segundos en el Arcoíris, debo advertir que la trama de este fic difiere de aquella y sus tramas no están entremezcladas.

* * *

Lunes 6:59 PM, el equipo de futbol de la preparatoria Canterlot se encontraba en medio de una partido amistoso contra los shadowcolts, la capitana del equipo de Futbol Spitfire coordinaba a las jugadoras para realizar una jugada de último minuto; estos últimos sesenta segundos eran críticos, con los marcadores cinco a cinco debían asegurar la victoria, siendo los shadowcolts sus rivales más esperados y acérrimos en todo tipo de competencias, debían dar todo de sí, aunque claro, después probablemente estarían conversando con ellos o hasta burlándose de cada error que el otro equipo cometió e incluso ingresar a una acalorada discusión de sugerencias. Pero antes de ello: el equipo debía hacer todo lo posible para obtener la victoria.

El sudor en la frente, las luces iluminando toda la cancha, las barras animando con todo su ahínco, los hinchas, la presión; sí, definitivamente Rainbow Dash disfrutaba de aquellas emociones unidas en algo llamado competencia, no podía vivir sin ello. La adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, sus movimientos se hacían más veloces, el tiempo comenzaba a ralentizarse, su mente trabajaba a mil por minuto, procesaba todas las posibilidades, cada pase, cada tiro al arco oponente, todo escenario futuro en cuestión de segundos. Su carrera dejaba atrás a una, dos, tres jugadoras contrarias quienes intentaban darle alcance, pero no podían igualarse a la velocidad de la jugadora diez de la preparatoria de Canterlot.

En las graderías, las barras sonaban con completo fervor, las Crusaders se encontraban con la cara pintada de los colores de la escuela, ayudando a la barra, en especial Scootaloo que se hallaba tan emocionaba que hasta gritó al árbitro por cobrar una "falta" que había costado un gol a favor del equipo contrario, de no ser por sus amigas, habría bajado de las bancas para ponerlo en su lugar. Ahora a pocos segundos de terminar, nada podía evitar que viese a su hermana, a su héroe realizar la jugada final, que definiría el resultado del partido "amistoso" que llevaban ambos equipos. No muy lejos, uno de los muchachos más populares del colegio de cabello azul marino se encontraba junto con las porristas, con unos pompones con todos los colores del arcoíris, gritando y tratando de imitar la brillante coreografía de las porristas. Casi todo el colegio sabía muy bien porque lo hacía.

La jugadora de cabello arcoíris se encontraba en los segundos finales, burlaba a una, hacía una gambeta, y por último pasaba el balón a Spitfire; pero alto, la capitana avanzaba moviéndose hasta la línea de córner, acercándose cada vez más al arco. Rainbow entendió al instante lo que su compañera trataba de realizar; por lo cual sus pasos aceleraron aún más, tratando de recuperar la distancia perdida, su sincronía con la capitana era una de las más legendarias dentro del historial deportivo del colegio; últimos diez segundos ambas se encontraban a la par, a pocos metros del arco; cuando Spitfire lanzó la pelota al centro, la adolescente de piel cian se elevó en el aire, llevó sus pies ligeramente hacia adelante, calculando el tiempo de llegada de la pelota, adelantándose a la defensa que venía tras de ella; el tiempo se ralentizaba nuevamente, los sonidos se enmudecían, los flashes de las cámaras del periódico escolar emitían su luz de forma lenta; la pelota, con sus pentágonos y hexágonos perfectamente encajados para formar una esfera, con el exterior lleno de tierra y mugre se acercaba por el aire, dando una vuelta lenta como la fémina había pronosticado.

En una centésima de segundo, sus pies se movían para ganar fuerza, la cual pasaba por su torso y espalda, que se inclinó hacia adelante, finalmente los músculos de su cuello y cabeza incrementaron la fuerza inicial, para lograr un contacto contra la pelota, que ni bien recibió el impacto de la jugadora, se redireccionó hacia el arco, dejando atrás los guantes de la portera que trataron de interceptar el balón; unas cuantas gotas de sudor de la frente de la peli arcoíris se desprendían a causa del golpe; lo único que la deportista pudo ver y escuchar, fue el contacto de la pelota con la red que la frenaba inmediatamente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las ovaciones del público recuperasen su volumen, su corazón adquiría su ritmo normal, el cansancio comenzaba a sentirse en sus músculos. Cuando se dio media vuelta ahí estaban ellas, sus amigas, esperando el momento ideal para celebrar junto con la goleadora.

Quedaban cinco segundos de juego; pero de nada servían ya. Tanto los Wonderbolts como los Shadowcolts lo sabían, la continuación del partido solo era una formalidad, con decepción en el rostro de los unas y con alegría en el de las otras. El resto del partido fue un simple pase, ni tiempo hubo para jugar la pelota antes de que el silbato sonara. Al hacerlo, una horda de fans, estudiantes y amigos, todos por igual se abalanzaban sobre el grupo vencedor, sus amigas fueron las primeras en llegar, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos los gritos de emoción de Pinkie, el Weeha de Applejack incluso Rarity se descontroló durante varios segundos para recomponerse después, Sunset la abrazó nuevamente, ella también se había emocionado por el partido, aunque ella era una pizca más controlada en sus emociones.

\- Bien hecho Rainbow Dash. Gritó la pelifuego.

\- ¿Bien hecho? estuvo mejor que eso, fue lo más maravilloso en la historia del futbol. Gritó Scootaloo que se encontraba a poca distancia, inmediatamente fue a felicitar a su hermana por dar el gol de la victoria, el gol de oro.

\- Fue todo el equipo, respondió la adolescente con cierto rubor, por alguna razón, las alabanzas y la opinión de Scootaloo era muy valiosa para ella.

Pero a lo lejos, una sombra se movía, una sombra de la que nadie se percataba durante aquellos momentos; detrás de las graderías de madera, se movía con cierta pesadez. Los ojos verdes del joven resaltaban la alegría que sentía por la victoria, había estado puntual, desde el primer tiempo, mentira, desde que la cancha estaba preparándose para la justa entre los equipos rivales. Sus pasos algo dubitativos querían acercarse a celebrar junto a todos los presentes; pero su cabeza era lo suficientemente sabía cómo para no hacerlo, la causa era simple, él estaba ahí.

Oh, cuanta crueldad traen las circunstancias, oh cuán difícil era resistir parado mientras seguía la regla "ojos que ven corazón que no siente", de nada servía pues sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Él era el elegido, él y nadie más, pues en el amor solo pueden haber dos ganadores, o al menos así lo sostenían todos, incluso el joven de piel roja: quien recibe el amor y quien lo da, ambos convertidos en una persona en un vínculo con otra y solamente estas dos podían vivir juntos los bellos momentos que traía consigo el amor, aun si no fuese una película de acción podía hacer latir el corazón de preocupación, de adrenalina, de miedo y de dolor. Aun si no te metía en un viaje al espacio exterior, te hacía volar al cielo, incluso más allá, ir a la luna para hacerte volver en pocos segundos. En fin, era una felicidad tan grande la que producía entre ambos, que seguramente ambos se encontraban dentro de la ronda que se había formado en la cancha.

Dentro de la ronda, las amigas de la mejor deportista de Canterlot High se apartaban para dar paso al joven atractivo de pelo azul marino, con una remera de los Wonderbolts, se acercó lentamente para tomar a la adolescente de piel cian de la muñeca y levantar su mano. Lo cual avivó aún más las alabanzas de los hinchas con piropos congruentes con la ocasión. Rainbow se sonrojó, pues Soarin era el galán en armadura azul, todo el mundo lo sabía y lo suyo con él tenía un avance lento, a veces eran amigos, a veces pasaban a algo más, evidencia de ello eran los besos que se habían dado durante los últimos meses, espontáneos, inesperados, a veces ella tomaba la iniciativa, a veces él. Es cierto, ella fue bastante mala al principio, recordó que en una ocasión había babeado a causa de un ósculo lleno de pasión y curiosidad, hasta ee entonces no conoció los besos de lengua. Mas el jugador estrella de las disciplinas masculinas era el maestro perfecto y así como ella mostraba su garra en el campo, él le enseñaba a mostrar aquel extraño afecto que ambos tenían; esos eran momentos de aventura para Rainbow, sentir aquellas reacciones placenteras que su cuerpo tenía al sentir los labios del adolescente era algo maravilloso, no necesitaba de justificación ni de razones. Sin embargo, además de esas muestras de afecto: el contacto, las charlas, los juegos, todo ello componía su extraña relación.

Soarin observaba con sus hermosos ojos a la goleadora del partido, ella le devolvía la mirada, la chispa que había entre los dos era incomparable, en ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que no eran simplemente amigos ni querían serlo. Las amigas de la pegaso observaban con emoción el momento, su Rainbow comenzaba a dar los primeros pasos en el romance y no lo hacía nada mal. Pero del grupo, una muchacha se percató de algo extraño, la pelifuego notó a lo lejos una figura paseándose detrás de las graderías de madera, iluminado por luces de baja intensidad; una sombra solitaria que no celebraba la victoria de las Wondercolts. Sin dudarlo salió del círculo de celebración, conocía la soledad y justamente por ello no deseaba que nadie sufriera de ella. Mucho menos en momentos de júbilo como aquellos.

\- Yo invito una porción de papas a todos. Gritó alguien dentro del círculo, pronto todos comenzaron a correr.

\- ¡¿Es enserio?! Pregunto otra persona. Al parecer el primero se dio cuenta de la cantidad de porciones que debía comprar y respondió.

\- Bueno tengo unos cupones. Todos rieron al unísono.

Pinkie observó a su amiga alejarse.

\- ¿A dónde vas Sunset? Te perderás las papas y la fiesta. Advirtió la muchacha de pelo alocado.

\- No te preocupes por mí, ve con los demás a celebrar.

\- A ya entiendo, vas a averiguar por qué Big Mac está tan triste. Exclamó la hiperactiva amiga, desapareciendo del lugar antes de que Sunset Shimmer pudiera decir algo más.

Un sabor amargo era el que dejaba la celebración, el fornido joven sentía como su pecho se contraía, era como si alguien lo estuviese apretujando con todas sus fuerzas, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, un grito luchaba por salir, las lágrimas se contenían en sus ojos, unos cuantos gemidos lograban sacar sus penas fuera, lo había visto, no todo; pero si la parte más importante, esa mirada, esos ojos con los que por mucho tiempo andaba soñando; la sonrisa tan sincera que la joven dibujó. Pero no iban dirigidas hacia él, sino hacia el galán de pelo azul marino, de ojos que tenían fama de rompecorazones; nadie más que ese muchacho. ¿Rabia? No, tristeza, eso era lo que sentía, pérdida por algo que jamás tuvo pero que deseaba tener. Las razones eran de las más variadas, las estrategias que tomó para evitarlo también, pero el amor le jugó tantos contragolpes, tantas refutaciones que al final no pudo contra él.

Pero ahora, ahí estaba, sentado en el frío concreto, con un peso tremendo sobre su corazón, cabizbajo y con una lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por su rostro marcado por las horas intensas de trabajo, al igual que sus músculos, pero entendía que su fuerza física era inútil contra aquel peso. Eso es, Big Mac era un tonto fornido sensible, nada más contradictorio. Pero el eco de unos pasos llamaron su atención, rápidamente se limpió la lágrima rebelde, se arregló lo mejor que pudo e inició a encaminarse fuera de la escuela.

\- ¡Espera! Era la voz de Sunset Shimmer.

El adolescente movió la cabeza en dirección a la muchacha que se acercaba con pasos rápidos, no la conocía, era una completa extraña, alguna vez había escuchado a su hermana y sus amigas hablar de ella. Incluso había estado en la granja Apple en las festividades de navidad, pero realmente no la conocía. Al menos no a la nueva, pues la anterior era temible. Por lo cual no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar ante el interés que esta le tomó de repente.

\- Big Mac ¿Qué haces tan solo en una noche tan alegre?

\- Nada. Respondió el de ojos verdes, quien llevaba consigo su mochila y seguía vestido con su camisa roja y su jean, junto con sus tenis blanco con rojo. Acostumbraba llevar ropa de calle que también podría ser idónea para realizar diferentes trabajos más que una de look o a la moda, pues era un sujeto práctico, no había cosa que no pudiera reparar, no había trabajo demasiado duro. Eso se reflejaba en su aspecto.

\- Fue una victoria memorable ¿no lo crees?

\- Emm. No lo sé. Respondió con su brevedad cotidiana.

\- Eso lo dudo, estuviste aquí desde hace más de tres horas, lo sé porque no llevas abrigo alguno y aun tienes tu mochila de colegio, por cierto está abierta.

Big Mac rápidamente se descargó su mochila para cerrarla, ella era tan buena observadora como él. Pues por su aspecto, estaba cansada por él descuido de sus botas, había estado con Rarity por las uñas pintadas y abrazado a Rainbow o alguna jugadora debido a la humedad de su blusa.

\- Gracias, ¿Por qué no estas con tus amigas?

\- Es que vi que alguien estaba solo y no me gusta ver a alguien solo, sobre todo cuando no hay motivo para ello.

\- Fue una gran victoria. Dijo brevemente el fortachón.

La pelifuego observó las estrellas en el cielo, decir cosas obvias no era el fuerte de Big Mac, o al menos así parecía ser, pues no desperdiciaba palabras, lo cual convertía el trabajo de hablar con él en un verdadero desafío, no entendía cómo podía llevarse bien con Cheerilee. Bueno, Fluttershy también solía pasar algún tiempo con él, sobre todo cuando iba a atender a sus animales enfermos. Para ser una adolescente tenía conocimientos de un veterinario profesional.

\- Lo raro es que no te acercaste a celebrar, sé que soy una completa extraña para ti, pero no tolero ver que alguien mienta para ocultar sus emociones, aunque es lo más comprensible. Nadie quiere demostrar su debilidad, su fragilidad. Dijo la adolescente mientras observaba su reflejo en el mostrador de una tienda.

La muchacha parecía toda una sabía, no era la cabeza hueca que aparentaba ser, Big Mac comprendió entonces la razón por la cual ella pudo tomar toda la escuela bajo su poder sin levantar sospechas.

\- Victoria de los Wondercolts, no mía. Resolvió, para dejar a la ex villana con una mueca de extrañeza, pero la información era procesada dentro de su cabeza mientras continuaban caminando.

\- Te perdiste las papas gratis, pero sabes, yo quiero celebrar, así que, como estamos frente a Sugarcube Corner, creo que puedo invitarte una malteada de chocolate.

Si algo había que tentaba al muchacho, era el chocolate y más en malteada, asintió con la cabeza, impresionado de la distracción que la pelifuego había generado, pues en un momento estaban en las afueras de Canterlot High y ahora se encontraban en Sugarcube Corner.

\- Dos malteadas de chocolate por favor. Ordenó Sunset, para después voltearse y ver al fornido muchacho, era intrigante y ciertamente comprendía porque muchas muchachas le echaban algún piropo, entendía algo de la simetría humana; él tenía el ancho de hombros ideal, los pectorales firmes y un rostro uniforme. Pero no era su tipo. No obstante, esa no era razón para abandonar a un amigo en situaciones como las que pasaban o al menos presentía que pasaba.

La pelifuego se sentó frente al muchacho, quien chocaba sus dedos contra su rodilla. Una música de ambiente comenzó a emitirse, la noche traía consigo el fin de las actividades laborales en su mayoría, muchos asocian la noche con el descanso, otros con festejos, dependiendo de a quien le preguntes. Big Mac se sentía cansado, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a dar todo de sí durante las horas de día y una parte de la noche, pero luego se preparaba para descansar, era tan puntual como un reloj, pues era la rutina de sus días, una rutina de la cual gustaba y ciertamente se sentía esenciado con ella, con su trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres. La pelifuego terminó por desenmarañar las palabras del de ojos verdes.

\- Sé que no eres de los que hablan mucho, lo cual es bueno, porque es aburrido tener que lidiar con el ego de los muchachos. Pero cuéntame, por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo en la escuela, debes tener mucha hambre.

\- Tenía trabajo que hacer, una entrega de sidra. Mintió el fornido mancebo.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿trajiste tu mochila por accidente?

\- Debía acortar tiempo. Fue la respuesta del de ojos verdes.

De pronto, una banda de chicas se apareció en el lugar, Sunset Shimmer las reconoció de inmediato, así que salió del lugar para llamarlas. Inmediatamente ellas se acercaron.

\- Wow Rainbow, que cabezazo. Gritó la chica de cabello rosa.

\- Es la centésima vez que lo dices, ya no es tan asombroso Pinkie, recalcó Rarity.

Lentamente las féminas ingresaban a las instalaciones.

\- Muy bien chicas ¿que desean ordenar? Preguntó Pinkie mientras se ponía un delantal rosa.

\- Lo de siempre. Dijeron al unísono.

\- Dime Sunset ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? Inquirió Rarity mientras señalaba al fornido con los ojos. A su lado se encontraba Applejack con una mirada intermedia entre celos (de hermana obviamente) e intriga.

\- Bueno, Big Mac estaba solo, así que lo acompañé hasta aquí, parece que tiene mucha hambre, respondió la pelifuego mientras fingía arreglar uno de sus mechones de cabello, el difícil lenguaje corporal que Rarity usaba era algo complicado, pero con el tiempo, todo el grupo lo dominó, era muy útil en momentos como aquellos, donde se pueden malinterpretar las cosas – parece que comió algo mal o tiene una astilla en el cas… digo pie. Agregó la pelirroja, a lo cual sus amigas sonrieron y se acercaron a la mesa del fortachón.

Las mesas de Sugarcube Corner tenían normalmente dos sillas para dos personas (si me explico mal vean el corto música para mis oídos, ahí aparecen) pero el grupo de seis usualmente utilizaban el sillón ubicado entre dos ventanas, donde tranquilamente entraban cuatro y Pinkie junto con Sunset se sentaban en dos sillas. Pero en esta ocasión, tendrían que apretujarse un poco. Applejack haló de la mano a su hermano mayor, llevándolo junto con sus amigas a una de las sillas que se encontraba frente al sillón. Rainbow, Rarity, Flutteshy y Applejack se sentaron en el sofá, Sunset se metió al medio, aun con las cinco, el mueble no parecía estar a punto de explotar, Pinkie tomó su silla de costumbre, trató de llevar una mesa extra al lugar, pero debido a los materiales de los que estaba hecha, era mucho más pesada de lo que aparentaba, así que Big Mac se levantó y sin mucho esfuerzo, la trasladó hasta el lugar.

Las miradas de aquellas seis féminas no hacían más que poner nervioso al fortachón, era cierto que la cantidad de muchachos en Canterlot era proporcionalmente menor al de chicas; pero esa no era razón de la atención, no. Era el hecho de que era el hermano de Applejack, las preocupaciones de ella, eran las preocupaciones de sus amigas, más de una vez ayudaron a cosechar manzanas, al ser rara la vez que se sentía decaído, su hermana tenía una gran preocupación y por ende, sus amigas también. Todo paso tan rápido, que solamente en ese entonces se percataba de cuan irónica era la vida. La muchacha por la que sufría se encontraba en frente suyo, en cierta forma preocupada por él, junto con otras cuatro chicas, alrededor; cuatro porque su hermana era su hermana.

\- Bueno ¿No vas a decir nada? Interrogó la peli arcoíris a sabiendas de que el centro de atención era él.

\- Eee, ¿alguna ha visto una buena película ultimadamente? Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al fortachón de ojos tristes.

\- Bueno, yo vi el señor de las sortijas, la desolación de Stoug y La batalla de los cinco batallones (Si lo sé, tengo poca imaginación). A Fluttershy le brillaron los ojos, extrañamente le encantaba toda la franquicia.

\- Rainbow Dash, eso es como seis o siete horas de guerreros gritando y luchando y que además no tienen ni una pizca de sentido de la moda, bueno, salvo los elfos. Admitió Rarity que por lo visto, también vio la película que aparentemente era contradictoria a sus gustos.

\- ¿Qué? mi hermanita es fan de esas cosas, qué culpa tengo que venga a ver sus películas a mi cuarto. Se defendió la adolescente.

\- Además de tener una pésima consideración de las criaturas "mitológicas" mencionó la pelifuego. – Nunca vi que un lobo de esos siguiese órdenes, o que un nigromante sea malo, ellos sólo son reservados. Advirtió Sunset Shimmer, que también se había visto atraída por la película.

\- Correcto, esta charla está cada vez más rara, advirtió Applejack.

Sin darse cuenta, la mayoría ya estaba consumiendo sus respectivos bocadillos. Sin embargo, Big Mac observaba de forma sutil a la adolescente de piel cian, sus ojos tenían la maldición de moverse por sí solos cuando ella estaba presente, la buscaban, la apreciaban y como siempre, cuando estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra o de acercarse, observaban la primera ruta de escape y sus pies la seguían. Aun con el sudor seco en su pelo, con las manchas de tierra en la parte frontal de su polera (pues detestaba cerrar su chamarra) los ojos del adolescente la observaban, se deleitaban durante unos pocos segundos. Fue en una de esas incursiones en las que Sunset pudo notarlo, bajaba la cabeza para tomar su malteada, en el proceso observaba medio local, algunos adornos, hasta que lentamente bajaba por la ventana, como si comprobase algo en ella, para posar su mirada en Rainbow Dash y luego escapar a los pocos segundos. El resto de sus amigas estaba tan concentradas en una charla entre ellas, que se habían olvidado del adolescente. Pero tampoco tenía mucho caso tratar de obligar al fornido muchacho a hablar cuando no quería hacerlo y observando de forma sutil al mancebo pudo aclarar el porqué.

Rainbow tenía la mirada en el infinito, observaba un ventilador en el techo, quizás un tubo fluorescente y cuando hacía eso quería decir que estaba pensando o que estaba durmiéndose con los ojos abiertos, habilidad adquirida en las clases de matemáticas. Muy posiblemente estaba pensando en Soarin, después de todo incluso ella se había puesto así luego de su primera cita con Flash Sentry, aunque no le gustase tanto.

La pequeña reunión terminó tan rápido como comenzó, de una en una se fueron despidiendo, hasta que Rainbow y Rarity se fueron juntas, Big Mac se quedó observando, viendo como la muchacha de sus ojos se alejaba lentamente. Moviendo aquella cabellera que tanto le fascinaba. Un suspiro que nadie oyó se escuchó, nadie salvo Sunset Shimmer que estudiaba con cierta habilidad el caso, era irónico y al mismo tiempo triste: Big Mac, difícilmente podría evitar lo de Rainbow y Soarin; incluso era muy probable que él lo supiese, convirtiéndose en la razón de su suspiro y pese a ello, sentía algo por su amiga.

\- Hasta mañana chicas se despidió Applejack – Vamos Big Mac, tenemos trabajo mañana por la mañana.

\- EE Sip. Respondió mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Vienes Sunset? Dijo la muchacha con pecas, usando su inconfundible y adorable acento.

\- No, me quedaré a ayudar con la limpieza. hasta mañana chicos.

Ni bien salieron de la pastelería, confitería dulcería y todo lo que tenga que ver con lo dulce o similares; la pelifuego llevó el vaso de malteada a la salida.

\- Hey Big Mac, te olvidaste de esto. Dijo esperando a que el adolescente se acercase, una vez que lo hizo, la fémina susurró – Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Sorprendiendo al adolescente.

\- Hasta mañana. Se despidió finalmente, mientras ingresaba en Sugarcube Corner, poniéndose un delantal de los colores de su cabellera.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y nuevamente vuelvo a recalcar, no sé si será un MacDash o un SoarinDash. Pero lejos de todo ello, hay un problema, a diferencia de Big Mac, Soarin tiene poca participación en la serie y pues, no puedo interpretarlo con tan poco, así que haré algo de pincelada libre con él; por lo cual tardaré unos cuantos capítulos en desarrollarlo. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Feliz San Valentín

Día de San Valentín en Canterlot High, los diferentes estudiantes de la secundaria se movilizaban algunos con esfuerzo más distinguidos que otros, pero nadie se esperaba lo que cierto estudiante planeaba, ni siquiera la directora Celestia. Si amigos míos, para algunos era una competencia donde varias mentes, desde las más maquiavélicas hasta las más románticas se daban lugar para ganarse una mera expresión de sus sentimientos. Pues, no hay mejor momento para decir algo semejante que cuando te puedes excusar para hacerlo.

***Unas horas antes, en Sweet Apple Acres***

Como reloj, Big Mac se despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana, para ponerse su ropa de trabajo, sin mucho esfuerzo, pues la costumbre es la madre de la disciplina, tomo sus herramientas y salió con silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie en la casa Apple. Los manzanos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, primeramente iniciaría con los que encontraban más alejados en el campo sur para no despertar a sus hermanas que llegarían dentro de media hora en el caso de Applejack y una hora en el caso de Applebloom; sin embargo, el olor de la tierra por las mañanas, los primeros sonidos de la granja, era el ambiente al cual el adolescente de piel roja se había acostumbrado; no, era el ambiente al que pertenecía, lo supo desde que tuvo consciencia, sus estudios iban enfocados en beneficiar a la granja, lo tenía claro. Sus esfuerzos tenían fundamento en lograr que la tierra produjera el mejor de todos los frutos posibles y a diferencia de muchos otros jóvenes de su edad, sentía y sabía que ese era el camino para él.

El sudor, el trabajo, quedarse dormido debido al cansancio, disfrutar del aire puro, dar largas caminatas alrededor de sus campos, criar, cosechar, observar como la vida crece gracias a sus cuidados, para después escuchar los diferentes consumidores alababan el producto, se habían hecho parte de su vida y ciertamente le encantaba. Sweet Apple Acres había recibido más de un galardón, incluso un reconocimiento de distintas compañías a las que vendía su "materia prima", por lo cual, se sentía orgulloso. Sin embargo, por aquellos días la administración de la granja continuaba en manos de la abuela Smith, quien a veces cometía errores en las cuentas, por lo cual él había tenido que aprender la magia de los números a la fuerza, la administración. No se perdía ni un capítulo de "El Socio Swirl" de donde aprendía más de un detalle para después profundizar con lecturas.

Nadie lo creería, pero sus conocimientos de la agricultura se acrecentaron desde que pudo caminar por los campos de Sweet Apple Acres, aunque la razón para levantarse temprano aquel día no era principalmente el cuidado de sus manzanos, sino la quincena que reclamaba, no era más que un 2.5% de la ganancia neta de la familia, lo cual representaba algo más de ciento cincuenta dólares en tiempos buenos como por los que pasaban, renunció al 5% para que Applejack subiese a un 5% de sus 3.75% y Applebloom tuviera sus primeras quincenas de 1.25%, por lo cual no terminaban de agradecerle. Usualmente el dinero no le preocupaba tanto, pero ahora realmente lo necesitaba; cuando recordaba en lo que tenía planeado usar el dinero, se avergonzaba.

Una caja de chocolates en forma de un rayo con una nube, unos globos y una carta perfumada con un sobre hecho a pedido no era precisamente una inversión sabia; pero se algo lo impulsaba a seguir adelante con la "inversión", realmente quería mostrar sus sentimientos, demostrarle lo que sentía cuando pasaba cerca, cuando en clases de matemáticas se quedaba dormida plácidamente y el aprovechaba para observar su bello rostro, aunque una vez le provocó risa el observar algo de baba saliendo por la boca de la mejor deportista de Canterlot High. La carta que primeramente escribió en su computador fue todo un desastre que tuvo que rehacer unas diez veces antes de verse decente. El simple hecho de escribir sus intenciones sin que se salieran de contexto o decir un cumplido sin describir toda la anatomía de la peli arcoíris fue todo un desafío, pero al final pudo terminar tan ardua labor. Entonces, al observar todos esos esfuerzos, pudo darse cuenta de que el amor sacaba lo mejor de cualquiera, pues si antes era pésimo para el arte, se sintió tan inspirado que pudo hacer un dibujo perfecto de la adolescente en un pedazo de hoja cuadriculada de sus apuntes; pero al ver que no podía recrear su obra, terminó por quedarse con la que ya estaba hecha, después de todo, lo que importaba era la intención y de lo poco que sabía de arte, la belleza puede estar expresada en cualquier material. Aunque este tenga unas ecuaciones detrás.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo percatarse de la hora sino hasta que su aplicación de administración de tiempo tocara una alarma, eran las nueve de la mañana, así que debía ir a desayunar para después dirigirse al colegio, sus tareas estaban realizadas y listas en su mochila, los libros que debía consultar estaban en su aplicación administrativa. Así que podía preocuparse en qué hacer. Rainbow estaría entrenando en alguna de sus variadas disciplinas por la tarde, entre las cuatro y cinco, esa información fue bastante difícil de sacar sin que Applejack sospechase de sus verdaderas intenciones. Entonces, tenía media hora calculando todos los imprevistos, para colocar la carta y los chocolates dentro del casillero de Rainbow, no podría dárselos de frente, no por el momento. Pero sí podría darlas desde el anonimato, con la ilusión de levantar algo de intriga en la adolescente. Después del entrenamiento, podría dar el golpe final, llegando para el final de sus ejercicios de Futbol que era de seis a siete. Entonces, se acercaría, enfrentándose de alguna forma a toda su cobardía, hablarían un poco y lentamente llevaría la conversación hasta el punto deseado. Incluso las frases tenía planeadas. Yo sé quién te envió todo esto. Cuando ella fuese a preguntar quién, el respondería Yo y después explicaría todo lo que sentía.

Al ser una de sus primeras experiencias en el mundo del amor, nadie podía señalarlo como ingenuo, pues nadie nace sabiendo, mucho menos se puede ser brillante en el primer intento. Sin embargo, el pecho del joven lo apretujaba, le mandaba impulsos cada vez mayores, podía sentir como su piel se erizaba al pensar todo aquello, incluso sentía uno que otro temblor n su mandíbula. Era natural y necesario, pero al mismo tiempo tan placentero. El pan se encontraba más dulce, el café le sabía más amargo, pero delicioso, incluso el queso era una explosión de sabores, Big Mac llegó tarde a desayunar, sus hermanas habían salido hace más de una hora, llegaría tarde, pero no importaba, hoy no.

Sin prisas el adolescente desayunó con bastante calma, perdía una clase de álgebra, pero la repondría con unas horas en la biblioteca, ahora debía concentrarse en lo que se había vuelto su prioridad. Al salir de su casa se maravilló con el paisaje. Era un camino algo largo para llegar a Canterlot High.

La tarde fue agotadora para Rainbow, sobre todo porque el equipo de entrenamiento contrario se puso algo competitivo para impresionar a los observadores. Ni siquiera practicaron las estrategias que crearon en toda una semana de romperse el cráneo con los matemáticos que colaboraron sin pedir nada a cambio más que les dejaran el gimnasio por unas horas para hacer una especie de experimento con los de ciencias. Spitfire tampoco estaba al cien por cien, después se enteró de que le habían dado una tarjeta de San Valentín, seguramente la mantuvo distraída. Bueno, nadie podía rendir al cien, incluso ella se preguntaba si ese año alguien finalmente haría algo para ella, usualmente recibía las tarjetas de sus amigas, de los clubes a los que pertenecía e incluso de Scootaloo, pero por alguna razón, le entraba curiosidad sobre el sentimiento que causaba el recibir una carta de un admirador secreto o incluso de uno de su supuesto "pretendiente" como lo habían apodado; pero era claro que él no se aproximaría, aunque por un momento llegó a pensar que finalmente daría el paso que tanto esperaba, desde luego, casi todo el colegio también lo esperaba de forma silenciosa y celosa, dependiendo a quien se lo preguntes.

Pero el curso del día le demostró que no sería así, de hecho ni siquiera había ido a pasar clases. Al llegar a su casillero, que se encontraba al lado de dos de sus amigas, pudo percatarse de la sobre inundación de cartas que presentaba el casillero de Rarity, algún pretendiente de última hora seguramente observó la competencia y rompió su carta por todo el suelo a causa del desánimo que provocaba. Ella sí sabía de admiradores secretos, pensó para sí la de ojos violeta, afortunadamente nadie estuvo ahí para escuchar un suspiro leve pero profundo que la adolescente emitió. No sabía cómo se sentía que algún muchacho se interesase en ella, incluso Fluttershy tenía unas cuantas cartas con un corazón en su casillero, podía apreciarlo porque la esquina de una de ellas salía por las rendijas de la puerta metálica.

Era extraño, pero en ocasiones, cuando observaba a una pareja o incluso cuando sus amigas se ponían a hablar de chicos, ella era completamente ajena a experiencia o conocimiento alguno acerca del tema; salvo por las clases de educación sexual que les daba la subdirectora Luna, por lo que generalmente terminaba asintiendo, diciendo que sí o haciendo una que otra pregunta ocasional, pero nunca tomando el papel de narradora. En ese campo Rarity era generalmente el centro de atención y la más entendida del grupo.

No obstante, por aquellas fechas, recordó que la última vez, cuando se encontraba de salida de colegio, Big Mac estaba conversando con un compañero de clases, bueno, escuchándolo más que hablar, era uno de los Wondercolts y se la pasó hablando de lo importante que era aquella fecha para decir a la chica que le gustaba lo que sentía, para declamar y sentirse inspirado; lo importante que era poner todo el empeño posible en aquellas muestras de amor adolescente. Pero de un momento al otro, el muchacho de piel rojiza lo observó para responder a todos sus enunciados.

\- Mira, esta fecha no es para demostrar lo que sientes, es para ver quien lo hace mejor, nada más.

El Wondercolt no supo responder y pronto su opositor se fue solo, Rainbow no se esperaba esa actitud del hermano de Applejack, obviamente no lo conocía; sin embargo, ese tipo de actitud a un día tan sagrado para la mayoría de sus contemporáneos era impensable.

Era extraño que ese recuerda fuese el mejor que tenía del día de San Valentín, más raro aún era que le importase ¿Tenía algo malo? Se cuestionó de pronto, sintiendo cierta baja a su elevada autoestima ¿Era su forma de actuar o acaso la poca delicadeza femenina que tenía? La de cabello arcoíris se llevó una mano a la cara preguntándose ¿Qué pasó con Rainbow Dash? ¿En qué momento le empezó a dar importancia a tonterías como aquellas? No, ella no podía ser la que estaba mal, es decir, era la mejor de todas las Wondercolts y sin ser engreída era genial. ¿Por qué tendría algo malo ser así? Le gustaba ser como era y no deseaba cambiarlo por nada más, a pesar de que las que eran sus opuestos tenían un centenar de admiradores, muchachos que las veían como la Venus del Nilo. Un leve suspiro fue despedido por la chica de cabello multicolor. Pero sin previo aviso, chocó con algo grande. No podía ser un casillero, estaba algo distraída, pero no tanto.

Todo estaba marchando de maravilla, hasta el momento nadie se enteraba de nada, aun mejor, nada les pasó a los detalles que Big Mac guardaba en su mochila, era bastante principiante en este tipo de cosas; sabía muy bien que su muestra de afecto o como le llamen, era poco llamativo. Pero era de todo corazón y para él eso era lo que valía, aun si Rainbow no sabía quién se lo envió. Durante la media hora que se daba valor para ir hasta el casillero de Rainbow, para utilizas su habilidad con ganzúas en su candado de llave, pues Applejack le contó alguna vez que nunca podía recordar su combinación, se preparó mentalmente para posibles incidentes, como que alguien le descubriera o que la misma Rainbow llegase al lugar. Pero nada le preparó para lo que pasaría, andaba pensando bien el hecho de poner o no su nombre en la carta, lo dudaba pues si lo hacía, enfrentaba un 50 50 de ser rechazado o cosas análogas o bien tener cierta aceptación. Andaba tan absorto en tales pensamientos que pese a que no tendría que haber nadie en los pasillos a esa hora, alguien lo empujó, o mejor dicho, se estrelló de frente contra su cuerpo, cierta cabeza fue a dar directamente en su nariz. Perdió el equilibrio de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que el dolor del golpe en la punta de su nariz le hacía soltar cierta humedad en sus ojos (Exacto, los golpes a la nariz tienen ese resultado, aunque no sean fuertes), afortunadamente recordó el cargamento importante que llevaba en su espalda y en plena caída giró gran parte de su cuerpo para caer sobre su hombro.

\- Hey, ¡Fíjate por donde vas amigo! Esa voz, no podía ser cierto.

\- Emm… perdón Big Mac. Se disculpó de repente la de ojos violeta, mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el golpe no causase un sangrado de nariz, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Pero como la realidad siempre supera a nuestras limitadas capacidades de previsión, unas cuantas gotas de líquido vital comenzaron a fluir.

La muchacha fue la primera en levantarse, pocos segundos después Big Mac se levantó del piso con rapidez, mientras se tapaba la nariz.

\- Hey, no sabía que eras tan débil, dijo la muchacha mientras se percataba de la hemorragia menor del muchacho. Dijo a modo de broma, para olvidar el incidente.

\- No sabía que tenías una cabeza tan dura. Respondió el adolescente, reflexionando en ese mismo instante, su hermana solía molestar de la misma forma, así que se volvió en un reflejo contestar de forma hábil a cada una de las provocaciones.

La de cabello multicolor simplemente sonrió, nunca antes se había percatado de que el hermano se Applejack tenía sentido del humor, bueno, de hecho nunca lo escuchaba decir más palabras que un sip o nop.

\- Sí, me lo dicen muy a menudo ¿Terminaron tus clases? Preguntó de repente.

\- Nope, respondió el lesionado que ahora buscaba la forma de salir del lugar, en primera porque se ponía extremadamente nervioso con la chica de sus ojos y segundo porque no tenía tiempo que perder.

\- Bueno, tengo otro entrenamiento dentro de cinco minutos y es mejor no dejar esperando a Sunset Shimmer. Nos vemos luego. La muchacha se encaminó de forma algo rápida a la salida, llevaba un casco consigo, junto con ropa de cuero, ideal para la motocicleta. Pero antes de encontrarse a una distancia suficiente para que Big Mac iniciara su movida, se volteó para dirigirse al muchacho. – Por cierto, el otro día no pude decirlo, no estés triste ¿de acuerdo?

Es pues en los asuntos del corazón, donde tan solo unas cuantas palabras de esa persona amada, el mero hecho de saber que recuerda y no ignora la existencia de quien la ama, pueden incrementar sus latidos, vencer batallas imposibles contra la razón, anular cualquier dolor, cualquier pormenor; cualquier desilusión. Cosa no muy distinta le pasaba al muchacho de ojos verdes que, pese a su hemorragia leve, pese al retraso que tenía, sentía como aquel sentimiento le carcomía sus adentros, lograba que sus manos temblaran, que su lengua se trenzara; infundían el deseo de levantarse, alzar la voz y gritarle sus sentimientos. Pero sabía muy bien que no debía, al menos no de momento. Aquel inocente muchacho que poco o nada sabía del amor, se contentaba con observar a su amada caminando con seguridad por el pasillo, hasta salir por la puerta frontal. De inmediato su memoria le instó a continuar con su arriesgada, pero voluntaria labor.

Se levantó entonces, sintiendo aún el sabor que la muchacha le dejaba en el corazón, , para después ir a toda carrera hacia su casillero, sacó en pleno camino su ganzúa y en no menos de dos minutos pudo abrirlo, obviamente la de cabello multicolor detestaba que alguien hiciera semejante atropello a su privacidad, pero el deseo de expresar sus sentimientos lo obligaba a realizar tal delito. Entonces víctima del momento, el fornido adolescente se paró en seco mientras depositaba su regalo dentro, la caja de chocolates que poseía la forma del símbolo que le gustaba a la adolescente, el rayo tenía los colores del cabello de la fémina, ubicados en franjas en diagonal, observó el bello empaque pensando por última vez: ¿Debería poner su nombre? Incluso a pesar de haberle dado una respuesta previa. Quizás por el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que los pasillos se llenaran de adolescentes, quizás por el simple hecho de que frente a Rainbow Dash simplemente se quedaba sin aliento: metió todos los presentes dentro sin más miramientos.

En un parpadeo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo en… bueno, ustedes entienden, el muchacho ocultó toda evidencia de su presencia, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, le puso el candado, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del lugar; debía salir lo más antes posible de Canterlot High sin ser detectado, así que prefirió usar la puerta trasera. Debido a tantas emociones, se olvidó de la segunda parte de su plan.

\- Flash… ¿Estás seguro de que esto no me matará? Cuestionó una voz algo preocupad un joven sobre la escuela.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas si tú fuiste el de la idea? Le respondió uno de los muchachos más deseados de Canterlot High que por cierto llevaba más de una tarjeta de declaración en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- Sí… esto vale la pena.

\- Claro que sí viejo… es lo más grandioso que se ha hecho hasta el momento, no sé cómo te imaginaste todo esto tú solo.

\- Ella lo inspira – Aclaró el muchacho de ojos verdes, quien tragaba saliva, en momentos como aquellos, era fácil recordar que no se es inmortal.

Sin embargo, la falta de prudencia o cierto sentimiento, puede que incluso el hecho de no ceder a pocos metros de la meta, obligaron al joven a correr con dirección al borde del techo de Canterlot High, un paracaídas especial para saltos de ese tipo se abrió al instante, tenía el tamaño para no atorarse fácilmente y al mismo tiempo para relentizar su caída. Su descenso desde una altura tan poco aconsejable, además del hecho de que la chica de sus ojos se hallase terminando su entrenamiento en motocicleta a lo largo del campus del colegio, determinaron su valor.

Todo estaba bien planeado, Sunset Shimmer le pidió a su compañera que pararan frente a la estatua del caballo, DJ pon3 se estacionó enfrente del colegio, de inmediato encendió su sistema de sonido, para reproducir una canción que le gustaba a Rainbow Dash (no se me ocurre ninguna en específico, así que si el lector es tan amable de reproducir uno que considere conveniente sería muy bueno), de varias aulas los diferentes alumnos abrían las ventanas para arrojar globos de helio y aprovechando las últimas luces del crepúsculo, uno de los chicos más populares de Canterlot High llegaba a tierra mientras gritaba el nombre de Rainbow Dash, quien de inmediato se quedó petrificada al ver el escenario que el galán había preparado. Los globos ascendiendo, todos en forma de corazón, su música favorita, incluso habían pétalos de rosas por todo el lugar; era como si todo aquello estuviese preparado.

Las amigas de la adolescente de piel cian se quedaban observando a su amiga, toda conmocionada y hasta se podría decir que una pizca celosas, nunca nadie hizo algo similar por ellas o alguna muchacha en toda la historia de Canterlot High. Ni bien el adolescente terminó de descender pocos metros atrás de la estatua, rodó sobre sí mismo poco después de quitarse el paracaídas con un simple botón.

La escena era tan sublime, tan fantástica, incluso la subdirectora Luna que se hallaba en la entrada principal del colegio se quedó observando la escena; castigaría al imprudente después de que su plan terminase de entrar en acción.

La de cabellos multicolores simplemente no sabía qué decir. El adolescente se acercó de forma repentina, todo era tan rápido, de hecho no esperaba nada para ese día.

\- Rainbow Dash, desde hace meses que no puedo dormir, ni comer, demonios, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien y es que tú me tienes loco – Dijo el apuesto joven, con una voz tan cautivadora, que por poco se asemeja a la de un cantante. Sus cabellos revoloteaban debido a un viento cercano, su encantadora mirada color esmeralda se posaba en los ojos de Rainbow Dash, sus palabras eran de total sinceridad.

Rainbow no podía comprender lo que sucedía, bueno, lo comprendía, sabía a dónde se dirigía todo, comprendía los latidos insistentes de su corazón, la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo, a emoción que le traía la declaración que su pretendiente realizaba, todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto.

\- Estoy tan loco que volvería a saltar… - Dijo poco antes de tomar la mano de la adolescente quien debido a las emociones repentinas que todo aquello le traía, no pudo contener una sonrisa cómplice de las pretensiones del adolescente.

\- En mi locura te pido a ti Rainbow Dash, la chica más increíble de toda la escuela y el mundo ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Por alguna razón, una sonrisa, junto con cierto nudo en la garganta de la adolescente, comunicaban un deseo arraigado en su corazón desde hacía meses atrás: se trataba de un sentimiento no aflorado hasta ese entonces, primero de un gusto a cierto cariño, pero ahora todo se convertía en un sentimiento más fuerte, en un querer, quería al muchacho que tenía en frente. Por lo cual, sin pensarlo más, lo tomó por la espalda, para abrazarlo y después de forma lenta besarlo frente a todo el público. La respuesta era más que evidente. De nada sirvieron algunos silbidos, unos aplausos, incluso las lágrimas de unas cuantas admiradoras secretas de Soarin. La pareja estaba unida bajo un lazo que los primerizos casi siempre llegan a concebir como amor.

Enamorada, la muchacha de cabellos multicolor estaba enamorada, ahora se hacía evidente; pero el galán y ahora novio de Rainbow Dash tenía un último truco bajo la manga, aprovechando la obscuridad de la noche, Flash Sentry, uno de sus amigos más cercanos, encendió varias mechas, que a su vez se prendieron para iniciar con un despliegue de fuegos pirotécnicos; sorprendiendo nuevamente a la adolescente.

\- Te quiero Rainbow. Susurró el adolescente.

\- Yo también te quiero. Le respondió en el mismo tono la muchacha que ahora lo abrazaba fuertemente.

El espectáculo era inigualable, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la subdirectora Luna saliese de su semi escondite, logrando que los presentes saliesen corriendo del lugar. Casi como un cálculo, Soarin separó a la hermosa Rainbow Dash para darle un último beso antes de ir voluntariamente donde la Subdirectora.

\- Nos vemos mañana. Avisó el joven.

Rainbow Dash solamente se limitó a despedirse con la mano. De entre todos los que quedaban, Sunset Shimmer era la única que no celebraba con la misma intensidad que el grupo mostraba, se quitó el casco. Soarin le había pedido el favor de ayudarle en la declaración de sus sentimientos; pero declinó, pues existía un tercero del que nadie sabía nada, alguien que al igual que Soarin, quería a su amiga deportista; lamentablemente ese alguien estaba en camino a su casa, ignorante ante el hecho acontecido en los últimos minutos y sin sospechas de su derrota en el campo de batallas al que muchos denominan flirteo, algunos otros, romance, pero en el cual solamente existen dos ganadores.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que de momento Soarin no posee un argumento, llevo pensando y analizando lo poco que hay de él, así que lo desarrollaré en uno o dos capítulos más. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Noche de juegos

Hola, espero que estén listos para un nuevo capit . Debo admitirlo, este me encantó escribirlo de sobremanera y espero que les encante tanto como a mi.

* * *

Cuando la feria llegaba a uno de los puertos de la ciudad era el momento idóneo para ver un conglomerado inmenso de gente yendo y viniendo, por el día mayormente niños con sus padres, algunas parejas e incluso uno que otro ejecutivo que se daba una escapada para recordar los momentos memorables de su infancia en la montaña rusa, uno que otro valiente se le iba a enfrentar a los juegos que hace meses no pudo subirse por el pánico.

Pero de noche, se podía oler el aroma de los perros calientes, la calor de las parrillas, la sinfonía de diversos juegos y máquinas eléctricas, un chic por aquí, una chac por allá. La música popular de un juego, las luces de las diversas atracciones reflejadas en el agua marina debajo de los muelles, firmemente construidos para soportar todo aquel peso eran idóneos para observar el manto nocturno que se ceñía a la lejanía, o incluso para aprovechar el momento con una acompañante, con ese amigo especial, incluso para declarar sentimientos entre las diversas personas que acudían al lugar; muchos pasaban un buen rato con sus amigos.

La diversión era abundante en el lugar, el olor de las palomitas era algo espectacular, en especial para quienes no las probaban desde hace más de un año, y justamente ese era el tiempo en el cual Big Mac no había regresado al parque de juegos, la comida era uno de sus principales gustos, aunque ya se había subido a la montaña rusa y a los autos chocones, Cheerilee no lo había podido acompañar; por lo cual decidió ir solo, podía divertirse sin compañía y vaya que lo había hecho, su mirada algo risueña pero al mismo tiempo perspicaz observaba el obscuro cielo, disfrutaba de sus palomitas con mantequilla, sentado en una banca de madera a pocos metros del borde de los muelles: no muy a lo lejos estaba una par de adolescentes de su escuela, uno llevaba una guitarra, mientras la otra simplemente escuchaba las notas que el instrumento entonaba, estas eran armoniosas, al parecer le cantaba algo. El sonido hizo que el joven de hombros anchos recordara la feria del año pasado.

Las Rainboms se encontraban tocando mientras él y Cheerilee se acercaron al pequeño escenario, era un karaoke o algo así, pero cuando ellas ingresaron, invadieron las redes sociales dentro del colegio, más de mil likes, pero ahora que al parecer la mayoría se había olvidado de momentos tan diminutos como aquel, después de vivir el ataque de la dazzlings. Él recordaba bien aquel día, fue una de las primeras veces que escuchó a la banda que pertenecía su hermana, eran muy buenas pero entre toda esa pequeña multitud que había logrado reunir, por ese día, él se encontraba observando con la mirada fija a una de las cantantes. La de cabello multicolor y piel cian tenía una voz hermosa, aunque a muchos no les pareciese así. Aquel día por poco se cayó del escenario, aunque nadie lo notó, él se apresuró para atraparla; pero sus amigas la salvaron, por suerte, pues temía no llegar a tiempo. Recordaba también el deslumbrante vestuario diseñado por Rarity, recordaba también que Rainbow se encontraba increíblemente hermosa con él.

Cuando la joven pareja cercana comenzó a tomarse de la mano poco antes de darse un beso, sus ojos apreciaron por un instante la escena, era una locura, pero deseaba que algo similar ocurriese con Rainbow, no por el hecho de estar simplemente besándose; sino porque en serio añoraba que la peli arcoíris lo mirara con sus ojos violeta y sintiera lo mismo que él sentía hacia ella. No sabía cómo ni cuándo comenzó aquel sentimiento, pero sabía que en los últimos meses solamente le estaba acarreando unos cuantos dolores, uno que otro problema con las matemáticas, a pesar de que nunca fue el mejor en ello y por último, ocupaba su mente, a veces con fantasías inocentes, otras con fantasías que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Cómo olvidar las noches en vela planeando consigo mismo, un acercamiento frontal, lateral; indirecto, hasta accidental, solamente para saludar. Largas horas de insomnio maquinando una serie de sucesos que en cadena que con el paso del tiempo podrían llevarlo hasta Rainbow Dash, terminando como los finales felices de las películas. Pero a la mañana siguiente todo se arruinaba o bien por la cobardía o bien por algún incidente que se salía de sus cálculos.

¿Qué podía hacer en un caso como aquel? ¿Angustiarse hasta sentirse mal para después culpar al resto y concluir que la culpa era solamente suya? Definitivamente no, aunque a esas alturas, su decisión no servía de nada pues la chica de sus ojos, se encontraba en una relación con Soarin, hace una semana exacta que él le había hecho la propuesta, de hecho, ese era el golpe de gracia que su corazón recibió de forma tan desgarradora, bueno, de hecho fue tan fortuito, tan… inesperado.

**** Sábado 11:30 A.M. En Sweet Apple Acres****

Las labores matutinas en el campo sur eran algo tediosas, sobre todo por la presencia de unas cuantas plagas recientes; Big Mac se encontraba encargando de situar algunas medidas iniciales para combatirlas, entre ellas utilizar condimentos caseros junto con chiles secos molidos para expulsar a los insectos de forma natural; si eso no funcionaba, tendría que transportar unas cuantas ranas del sector norte, pero eso significaba construir un pequeño estanque para que permanecieran en el lugar de día; pues las plagas salían a comer durante la noche, que era la hora en la cual los anfibios estaban acostumbrados a salir en busca de comida.

Aunque exigía poca fuerza por parte del adolescente, el llevar el saco lleno de la preparación por todo el campo cuando los rayos del sol estaban a punto de llegar a su mayor inclemencia, eran suficientes para que varias gotas de sudor se develaran en su frente; Applejack se encontraba trabajando junto con él, llevaban ya dos horas y media en tan ardua labor, cuando de pronto, la menor inició una plática para que los últimos periodos de aquel trabajo fueran más llevaderas.

\- Y dime Big Mac ¿Por qué estabas tan triste el otro día? Cuestionó la Apple, sabía muy bien que los detalles de la vida personal de su hermano era tan privados que tratar de hablar sobre ello con él era igual a tratar de tocar el codo con la lengua, no se lograba a menos que se estuviese dispuesto a dislocarse el hombro o en este caso, la pasividad del mayor se podía ver transformada. Pero la muchacha del sombrero sentía que bien valía la pena si podía ser de ayuda.

\- Mmm nop. Fue la respuesta del adolescente.

\- Vamos, estoy segura de que tiene que ver con las amanecidas que has estado teniendo últimamente.

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, la causa de aquellas noches en constante actividad era algo demasiado particular, un asunto solamente suyo. Además, le estaba dando un tratamiento adecuado, al menos eso creía. No dejaría que su hermana menor supiese del problema que tenía.

\- Mmm es el tractor, ultimadamente no trabaja al ciento por ciento.

\- Siempre fue así Big Mac. Le respondió de inmediato la granjera con cierta energía, era tan testaruda que a duras penas lograría evadir el tema.

\- Creo que reprobaré física, pero no se lo digas a la abuela Smith. Aclaró el adolescente tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Bueno, siempre fuiste bueno para los números, no entiendo cómo puedes tener problemas.

Francamente el grandote comenzaba a sentirse alarmado, se supone que todos tienen más de un problema y en esos instantes él no podía hallar alguno que le importase más que Rainbow Dash, por lo cual su mente se alejaba de los otros problemas, de hecho recordó sus últimas notas en física gracias a su hermana ¿Dónde estaba realmente su cabeza?

\- Aggg, no sé. Dijo finalmente, la muchacha simplemente puso sus manos a su cadera.

\- Tienes un problema y sabes que es mejor cuando tienes ayuda. Dijo la menor mientras se acercaba para posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, quien al ver la preocupación de su querida cerdita juguetona, no pudo más que sonreír para después hablar.

\- Son cosas de poca importancia, no es como si fuese a morir por ellas. Aclaró poco antes de continuar con su trabajo.

\- Sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda, en especial si se trata de chicas. Dijo la adolescente poco antes de darle un codazo en las costillas.

\- Cerdita Juguetona. Masculló el joven. Causando la expresión de furia de su hermana.

\- Bueno, creo que estás bien, así que… un zumbido proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de su falda interrumpió a la adolescente. Quien de inmediato lo sacó para ver la notificación.

Cuando finalmente Big Mac se sintió en paz y a salvo de tratar el tema que tanto le quitaba el sueño, su hermana habló.

\- ¿Puedes creer que Soarin y Rainbow Dash sean novios? La foto ya tiene trescientos me gusta – bueno, creo que iré a comer algo y ayudar a la abuela a cocinar ¿vienes?

\- Iré dentro de cinco minutos dijo el joven de forma casi mecánica. Pero la menor lo ignoró debido al comentario que dejaba.

Cuando Applejack se encontró lo suficientemente lejos, el fornido muchacho sacó su celular de un abrigo de cuero que dejó cien metros atrás, debía comprobarlo, sabía que era verdad, Applejack nunca mentía, pero deseaba que fuese mentira, con todas sus fuerzas anhelaba que las palabras de su hermana fuesen falsas. Pero finalmente, cuando activo el tráfico de datos de su celular que llevaba apagado desde el día en que dejó el presente en el casillero de la adolescente de su corazón, pudo ver en el grupo "Preparatoria Canterlot High: los mejores" las diferentes fotos del día de San Valentín, una especie de corazón deforme hecho con papel mache por Snips y Snailes, el equipo completo de chicos de arquería con un pañal sobre sus pantalones, imitando a cupido; el club de los dramaturgos compartieron varios videos donde recitaban sus poemas a favor o en contra del día; el grupo de músicos, a la cabeza de Flash Sentry dedicaban una composición de distintas partes a las diferentes afortunadas y afortunados del día de los enamorados; unos memes que habían compartido; incluso una broma que Trixie jugó intercambiando cartas de amor. Mientras el adolescente deslizaba la pantalla, se tranquilizaba, olvidaba la inevitable verdad. Pero el momento llegó, una foto se encontraba publicada con trescientos veintidós me gusta, ciento cincuenta y seis comentarios y compartida más de veinte veces. Rainbow estaba besando a Soarin.

En ese instante, algo dentro de él sintió un fuerte golpe, junto con la frase "lo sabía" en su mente, fue como si le dieran la paliza de su vida, na, mucho peor. Mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza dejando caer su celular en unas hojas secas, sentía ese sufrimiento en toda su magnitud: una gran cantidad de celos por Rainbow Dash, una carga de dolor, arrepentimiento por el pasado día, incluso comenzó a maldecir contra sí mismo, maldecía su cobardía, maldecía su falta de decisión, maldecía cada noche que pasó pensando en aquella ilusión que nunca se dio; ilusión que, curiosamente, comenzaba a desear de forma más desesperada. Señal de todo ello, un suspiro fue exhalado desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Obviamente, tuvo que ir a hacer su parte en la cocina para después almorzar con su familia, pero el resto del día no pudo dejar de pensar en Rainbow Dash, el beso que se daba con Soarin en la foto y en última instancia en Soarin.

**** volvemos al presente****

Si bien se distrajo las últimas dos horas, su cabeza volvía de forma recalcitrante al tema, todo intento por olvidarlo resultaba fútil; ni el trabajo, ni los videojuegos, ni siquiera un buen plato de comida lograba quitarle de la mente a la bella deportista de los Wondercolts; Soarin era un… ag, era un chico bonito, era inteligente, atlético, atento, tenía esa mirada que tanto alocaba a las chicas… Momento, no dejaría que eso le afectara, no dejaría que algo tan insignificante como eso le molestase.

Pero todo aquel que ha vivido lo que podemos llamar como "primer amor" sabe que el sentimiento es tan tenaz como una cucaracha; tratar de exterminarlo es como tratar de acabar con una con un matamoscas, juego de nunca acabar. Es más, ni bien comenzó a pensar en el sector sur que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, recordó cómo su celular caía en el montón de hojas secas, afortunadamente, en su melodrama el aparatejo no resultó dañado.

Gruñó un poco ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento era tan molesto? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar todo lo sucedido si más bien no sucedió nada? Había escuchado a muchos de sus amigos en estados similares después de haber roto con sus parejas; pero él ni siquiera se había acercado a la adolescente y ahora estaba igual, era simplemente estúpido. O quizás estaba obsesionado con la idea de estar al lado de Rainbow Dash, de poder besarla o simplemente de poder pasearse con ella como Soarin lo hacía. Pero la idea fue descartada casi al instante, la triste e irónica realidad era que únicamente deseaba comunicar sus sentimientos, deseaba no sentirse tan cobarde; a fin de cuentas no perdía ya nada. Entonces recordó algo inverosímil: el regalo que le dejó en su casillero.

Oh el amor, cuan insistente, cuan tenaz y cuan irracional puede llegar a ser, pues para alguien que ama y pierde sin dar batalla tiene su peor lado: la esperanza y la esperanza en este caso es como el agua de mar para un náufrago que yace sobre una tabla en la mitad del mar. Big Mac pensó, repensó la situación, puede que Soarin haya hecho todo un espectáculo inigualable. Tanto por sus recursos limitados como por su falta de creatividad lo que él había hecho era un juego de niños; pero también hizo algo para ella, era cierto que ya no importaba, pero era la excusa perfecta para mostrar sus sentimientos el lunes a primera hora.

Actuar de esa forma era el peor de los errores, se dijo a sí mismo, en cualquier cosa, cuando se tiene la idea de haber fracasado sin siquiera haber iniciado, es un fracaso seguro. Pero en esos momentos hacia caso omiso a sus máximas. Así que se levantó del banco de madera para acercarse al barandal de acero, sintiendo el frio del material en sus brazos, su reflejo en el agua era algo lamentable ¿Enserio le importaba tanto? No se lo podía creer.

Sin querer más discusión consigo mismo se dio media vuelta, el parque comenzaba a perder su gracia y mañana tenía trabajo, así que era mejor ir a dormir. Sus pasos eran algo lentos, incluso sus hombros se veían algo bajos, su mirada fijada en el infinito eran señales perfectas de un enamoramiento. Pero en medio de toda la diversión nadie se percataba de ello.

Pero en pleno camino, gracias a su distracción que lo enajenaba de forma tan poderosa, un golpe le llegó a la mandíbula, podía jurar que fue un puñetazo, pero al poco rato pudo comprobar que el causante del golpe era una pelota del tamaño de un puño. Ni bien comenzó a buscar a quien le arrojó el proyectil se quedó atónito.

\- Te dije cuidado ¿Eres algo sordo no es cierto? Cuestiono una adolescente que se dirigía en dirección a él.

\- Hey hermano, no te veía aquí desde hace un año. Comentó su hermana a pocos metros, llevaba una paleta de algodón de azúcar, junto con una foto en su mano.

El adolescente se preguntó si el azar simplemente era cruel o lo escuchaba en todos sus temores o peticiones.

\- Hey Rainbow, sigues sin poder ganar, ya perdiste más dinero del que pagarías por el oso, acusó la muchacha del sombrero.

\- No es por el oso, es por ganar este juego trucado. Advirtió la adolescente que fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

Applejack se acercó a Big Mac para invitarlo a ver los fallos de Rainbow Dash. Quien se concentró más que nunca, su mano estaba cansada de tantos intentos que en el último tiro falló de forma tan grande que la pelota salió disparada por tres o cuatro metros más allá del puesto, esa fue la que golpeó al hermano de Applejack. Un nuevo billete fue intercambiado por otros tres proyectiles, inmediatamente Rainbow levantó uno, sintiendo el cansancio en su brazo, treinta bits gastados en noventa tiros y aun así no podía derribar la pirámide de latas.

\- Deja de perder tu tiempo y dinero Rainbow Dash, mejor vamos con las chicas, nos están esperando en la montaña rusa.

\- Espera, sé que puedo hacerlo esta vez. Aclaró la adolescente de cabello multicolor. Big Mac desde luego se quedó observándola, difícilmente se podía ver esa concentración en ella.

El primer lanzamiento de Rainbow dio de lleno a la lata ubicada en la punta de la pirámide tirándola de inmediato, después, un segundo proyectil impacto en la esquina inferior derecha, llevándose consigo ocho de las veintiún latas, el tercer intento era la clave, Rainbow inhalo y exhalo, posicionó sus dos ojos en su blanco y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

La pelota fue impulsada, atravesando toda la distancia entre la mano de Rainbow y las latas; era seguro que las tiraría, Big Mac no dudaba de que la pelota echaría abajo lo que quedaba de la pirámide. Pero para su sorpresa se llevó diez latas, dejando dos a cada extremo.

\- Aggg, es imposible. Gruñó la adolescente, ya no perdería más dinero en el juego insulso. Así que con una expresión de frustración se fue junto a Applejack y Pinkie Pie, quienes trataron de consolarla, era demasiado inverosímil que la mejor atleta de Canterlot High no pudiese tirar una simple pirámide de latas.

\- Hey Big Mac ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Sugirió su hermana menor.

\- Sí, que buena idea, nunca me subí a los juegos con mi primo favorito, bueno, el único primo que conozco; pero estoy segura de que si conociera a otro primo aun así Big Mac seguiría siendo mi primo favorito. Antes de que la adolescente de pelo alocado continuase articulando palabras cual ametralladora balas, sus amigas la sostuvieron y llamaron al fornido adolescente con la mirada algo desesperada.

\- Sip. Respondió el adolescente, con cierta timidez, de por sí era bastante raro subirse junto con las amigas de su hermana a un juego. Pero poco antes de dirigirse en dirección a las muchachas, revisó su bolsillo, tenía un billete de un bit debido a un cambio reciente, no supo exactamente por qué, pero se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al mismo juego donde Rainbow estuvo segundos atrás.

\- Ni lo intentes amigo, es una estafa. Sugirió la adolescente de cabello multicolor, sin embargo no pudo evitar acercarse para ver el intento del hermano de Applejack.

Big Mac se detuvo casi por treinta segundos observando todas y cada una de las latas; primera observación, era poco probable derribarlas todas, no solo por su cantidad, sino porque la tabla donde se encontraban tenía muescas que encajaban perfectamente con la base de las latas, usualmente nadie lo notaría, pero él se tomó el tiempo para hacerlo; segunda observación: la tela que colgaba en el fondo tenía dos propósitos, el primero era atrapar las pelotas perdidas y el segundo era el de confundir a los lanzadores con los patrones de líneas horizontales y verticales que tenía. Pero la tercera y última observación era importante.

\- ¡Podrías lanzar la bola! Llevas parado ahí más de dos minutos. Gritó Rainbow, logrando que Big Mac diera un salto. De inmediato observó a la espectadora, estaba a punto, pero no era el momento de embobarse con ella. Así que tomó la primera bola, Rainbow miró con más atención al muchacho.

Tercera y más importante observación: la tabla estaba desplazada hacia atrás, el dueño del puesto no se percató de ello y como las reglas estaban anotadas en la pared, no era contra las reglas. Entonces, de un solo tiro bien apuntado, terminó de desplazar la tabla, logrando que esta cayera junto con todas las pirámides, en total tres pirámides de veintiun latas. Una vez llegaron al piso de la forma más escandalosa posible, tanto el dueño como Rainbow Dash se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- Ese. Solicitó el granjero de forma amable. Apuntando al oso por el cual Rainbow había participado anteriormente.

\- Pero si tú…

Entonces el adolescente apuntó al cartel donde se hallaban las reglas del juego, bueno era solo una regla "Tirar la pirámide de latas con el lanzamiento de las pelotas" El dueño debía ser honesto, una regla como aquella fácilmente caía en la ambigüedad.

\- Toma, dijo de mala gana el dueño mientras pasaba el oso de peluche de más de un metro de altura y sobre todo… muy, pero muy afelpado.

El adolescente recibió el premio tan preciado por la hermosa muchacha de piel cian. No entendía muy bien lo que pasó, sin embargo, Big Mac se encontraba con el enorme oso en uno de sus brazos.

\- Vaya hermano; no me la creo. Alabó Applejack con cierto asombro.

Ni siquiera el adolescente se la creía, es decir, era una posibilidad de uno en una en mil, por lo cual sonrío sin saber qué hacer exactamente con el peluche. Rainbow se acercó inmediatamente.

\- ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! Le exigió. Era una noche bastante extraña, sobre todo porque de un momento al otro se encontraba con la atención de aquella muchacha que causaba en él un sentimiento tan fuerte que le daba golpes cada vez más poderosos dentro del pecho.

Sin pensar de más, el fornido muchacho se dejó llevar, pensar era mortal para sus sentimientos, a partir de ese instante, la lucha consigo mismo frenó, fue entonces que sus acciones cuadraron más con sus sentimientos que con sus pensamientos.

\- Fue suerte – dijo el adolescente con total honestidad – ten. Agregó poco antes de obsequiar el peluche a su interlocutora. Quién levantó una ceja para mostrar su extrañeza.

\- Es que no me gusta cargar peso innecesario. Aclaró con algo de flojera. Dejando a la adolescente con el ceño fruncido, pero poco antes de que esta pudiese responder, Pinkie Pie tomó a su primo favorito del brazo para después halar de él con tanta fuerza que de por poco se lo arranca.

\- Vamos, no hay cola y las chicas nos están esperando.

A menos de diez metros, en el área donde se encontraba la montaña rusa el resto de las integrantes de las Rainboms se hallaban haciendo señas con las manos.

\- ¡Apresúrense, esta es la última antes de cerrar! Advirtió Rarity.

La mirada de Sunset Shimmer paró de inmediato en el premio que Rainbow traía entre manos, finalmente ganó. Pero el violento paso de Pinkie Pie la quitó de en medio después de ver por una centésima a Big Mac, su presencia era poco habitual entre el grupo, a veces en la casa de Applejack se quedaba a jugar un aburrido juego de mesa junto a ellas o incluso un videojuego que nunca entendió del todo, pero nunca salía con ellas a ningún lado, de hecho jamás se lo pedían pues era casi como una regla. En fin, ni bien los primos ingresaron dentro de la montaña rusa, ocuparon los asientos de atrás, el encargado llamó a todos los que quedaban. Esperar hasta las últimas horas de atención era una buena idea, pues a esas alturas todos los juegos eran completamente suyos. Sin esperar más, todo el grupo ingresó de dos en dos dentro del carro: Rarity con Applejack, Fluttershy con Twilight, Rainbow Dash iba con ella y finalmente Big Mac con Pinkie Pie que comenzó a hablarle de lo fantástica que fue la noche en el lugar, para después proseguir con el parecido que su cabello tenía a la de un algodón de azúcar. Logrando sacar más de una sonrisa a su primo favorito.

Cuando el carro inició con su recorrido, notó como Rainbow Dash no quitaba la vista del oso de peluche.

\- Hey, finalmente ganaste. Advirtió la pelifuego.

\- No, Big Mac la ganó y me lo dio. Dijo la muchacha con cierta confusión en su voz.

\- Bueno y qué le dijiste.

\- Pues no le dije nada, no es algo importante ¿o sí?

\- Emmm, no lo sé, digo, no parece ser del tipo que le guste estar cargando un peluche por toda la feria.

La adolescente cian se volteó para ver de reojo a Pinkie Pie, quien mantenía una charla inagotable con Big Mac que se entretenía con el extenso relato de su hiperactiva prima. Pero pronto ambos se voltearon a verla.

\- ¡Hey Dashie lista para la acción! Gritó la fémina con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Sí! Respondió sonriente.

Big Mac no podía evitar observar a la adolescente que tenía a pocos metros frente a él. Aun no se creía lo que pasó momentos atrás, pues por muy insignificante que fuese, lo hizo, sin pensarlo, sin dubitar y más que todo, sin arrepentirse. Se sentía feliz, por lo cual cuando su prima le solicitó gritar junto con ella cuando todo el carro alcanzaba su velocidad mayor este gritó junto con ella y casi de inmediato, todas imitaron el comportamiento, incluida la de pelo multicolor. El viaje fue emocionante, las curvas, las inversiones, incluso dos rizos que por poco dejan caer el peluche de Rainbow quien lo sostuvo con fuerza.

La ojiverde salió algo mareado al final, junto con Pinkie Pie quien no poseía un solo síntoma de haber viajado en la montaña rusa.

\- Estuvo emocionante chicas, debemos hacerlo la semana que viene. Sugirió la pelirosa dando pequeños saltitos en lugar de caminar.

\- Es suficiente para un mes. Advirtió Rarity, cuyo peinado estaba revuelto.

Se dirigían a la salida cuando Pinkie observó el puesto de autos chocones. Nuevamente haló de Big Mac para empujarlo hacia su juego favorito.

\- ¡Vamos chicas, un último juego! Insistió la pelirosa.

De buena gana, todas ingresaron dentro, tuvieron suerte pues el encargado estaba a punto de cerrar el juego, pero un simple por favor de Pinkie bastó para dejarlas pasar. Ahora cada una eligió el carrito de su preferencia, Rainbow se sentó junto a su peluche en un carro con pintura roja con líneas azules, puso al afelpado regalo delante de ella para después utilizar el cinturón de seguridad. Big Mac eligió uno con dibujos de palomitas de maíz. Mientras que Applejack abordó uno de color violeta; Fluttershy fue detrás de uno con el dibujo de un conejito furioso; Pinkie se subió a uno rosa; Twilight a uno con una estrella en frente; Rarity escogió uno que estaba pintado con diferentes colores; finalmente Sunset Shimmer se subió al que quedaba, uno con una boca dibujada en el frente.

Una campana sonó para anunciar el inicio del juego, desde luego Fluttershy apenas si aceleró; siendo el blanco de Twilight, que posteriormente fue objeto del choque de Pinkie Pie, poco después Rarity fue tras Sunset Shimmer, pero esta retrocedió, esquivándola de forma inmediata, después, aceleró para dar un choque a su atacante que emitió un quejido. En medio de todo el juego, Rainbow tenía en mente ir tras Applejack, pero cuando comenzó a acelerar, una colisión la desvió totalmente, empujándola contra la pared, incluso el oso de peluche se movió. Al ver el rostro de su atacante, se sorprendió al ver a Big Mac, quien se encontraba sorprendido.

\- Perdona. Dijo tratando de explicar que los controles de su chocón eran un poco confusos.

Pero eso no bastaba para convencer a Rainbow, quien de inmediato redireccionó su vehículo para ir tras Big Mac que comenzó a buscar refugio.

\- ¿A dónde vas? No tienes escape. Dijo entretenida la adolescente. Pero el carro de Applejack se interpuso, no obstante eso no la desalentaba, pronto lograría devolverle el atrevimiento al muchacho de piel rojiza.

Así, después de evitar la pugna en el centro, Rainbow perseguía a Big Mac por la periferia; pero de un momento a otro, este dio media vuelta, dejando que la adolescente se ilusionara, en ello, el carro de Pinkie, producto de un choque salió expulsado para transmitir su fuerza al chocón de la de ojos violeta; logrando que nuevamente esta se saliera de su dirección, entones, el fornido aprovechó para acelerar y chocar con ella, sin embargo, no dejó de pisar el acelerador, para arrinconarla, lo cual causo la furia de la fémina, quien de inmediato usó el manubrio para poner su carrito de lado y pisar el acelerador en reversa poco antes de ser encerrada contra la pared. Big Mac sabía que mejor ya ni intentaba salir del lugar, al voltearse a su izquierda, pudo ver el rostro de satisfacción de Rainbow, quien de inmediato arremetió contra él, haciendo que la inercia jugara con su complexión física como un muñeco de trapo.

¡Beeep! Fue el sonido que informó el fin del juego. Todos los pilotos salieron del lugar con cansancio, en especial Fluttershy que esta vez lo hizo mejor que en las anteriores, al menos pudo chocar a Rarity y a Applejack.

Sin ninguna otra sugerencia, todos los presentes salieron del parque de atracciones, caminando por las calles aun transitadas por ciudadanos que regresaban del trabajo, debían ser las diez u once. Cuando Twilight observó su móvil, pudo percatarse de la hora: 10:45

\- Chicas, es mejor que me vaya lo más rápido posible, mi hermano es algo… sobreprotector. Explicó la amiga más reciente del grupo.

Al ver la hora, la mayoría supo que era tiempo de salir corriendo a sus respectivas casas, aunque los hermanos Apple tenían a su favor el hecho de que solamente su hermana menor era estricta con su hora de llegada, pues para la abuela Smith, eran lo suficientemente maduros y responsables.

\- Mejor vamos en un taxi. Sugirió Rarity, con cierto cansancio en su voz.

\- Buena idea. Apoyó Pinkie Pie, al instante todos sacaron algo de dinero para hacer una recolección.

Su buena suerte se presentó en forma de un taxi vacío que pasaba por el lugar. Rarity lo hizo parar, para que después todos ingresasen dentro, afortunadamente era un taxi algo especial; de esos que parecen más camioneta que un taxi normal; cabían tranquilamente cuatro personas detrás, debido a dos filas de asientos contrapuestos, mientras que adelante, podían ir dos. Sin embargo, el número de los adolescentes era mucho mayor, por lo cual tuvieron que pensar bien como ingresar todos a la vez; se asemejaba bastante a jugar Tetris; la anatomía de las adolescentes era del tamaño ideal para la situación, pues sus jóvenes y delgados cuerpos podían caber con relativa facilidad en un asiento, por lo cual Rarity fue adelante, Sunset Shimmer se sentó en el lado de la puerta izquierda, seguida de Applejack, con Fluttershy del lado de la puerta derecha, en la otra fila Pinkie Pie se sentó frente a la muchacha de sombrero, y por último Rainbow Dash; pero se olvidaron de Big Mac, pues no estaban acostumbradas a pasar el tiempo con él. Debían hallar la solución al problema, así que las dos chicas se vieron un poco más apretujadas debido a la gruesa complexión del joven Apple.

Rainbow estaba a su lado, y debido a la compresión, su cuerpo se veía al lado del cuerpo de Big Mac, ella no tenía problema, pero Big Mac pronto comenzó a sentirse algo acalorado, algo raro.

\- Préstame el oso. Solicito Sunset con amabilidad. Rainbow simplemente se lo pasó.

\- Es muy grande como para tenerlo en un lugar normal ¿Dónde lo pondrás? Cuestionó Sunset con cierta experiencia, ya que poseía unos cuantos peluches que Flash Sentry le había regalado.

\- Pues, no lo sé. Respondió la fémina, sintiéndose algo extraña, hasta ese entonces, Soarin no le había dado nada similar; pero tampoco era necesario para que la hiciera sentir en las nubes.

\- ¿Por qué me lo regalaste? Preguntó la chica de ojos violeta.

El muchacho tragó algo de saliva, la pregunta era igual a recibir una patada en la canilla, igual que reprobar en un examen para el cual se estudió noche y día, igual que raparse el cabello, igual que… bueno, ustedes entienden. Big Mac solo se limitó a pensar en una salida lo más rápido que pudo, debía ser audaz, audaz y todavía más audaz.

\- Es que no me gusta cargar peso que no quiero llevar. Explicitó el mancebo con cierta indiferencia – pero si piensas igual, podrías dárselo a mi prima favorita – en esa frase Big Mac se desconoció, pues en ella, noventa y nueve por ciento era audacia y solo un uno por ciento era sentimiento, ni que decir de pensamiento.

\- Enserio, se emocionó Pinkie Pie ¿Soy yo verdad?

\- Quién más podría ser. Respondió el doncel dejando de prestar atención al peluche, incluso a Rainbow Dash. Quizá era su instinto el que le guiaba o quizás su cabeza comenzaba a funcionar a mil por hora al ver el peligro tan de cerca.

Cuando la animada pelirosa estuvo a punto de tomar el oso de peluche, las manos de Rainbow se la quitaron poco antes de que esta siquiera pudiera tocar un pelo de este.

\- Hey, lo estaba viendo. Se quejó la pelifuego.

El resto de las presentes simplemente hacía como que no existía, en la situación poco o nada podían hacer, era extraña en demasía y una intromisión bien podía ser un pasaporte a un momento incómodo del que no querían ser personajes, mas ello no les evitaba ser observadoras. De alguna forma la estrategia de Big Mac surtió efecto, era tan poco probable, casi tanto como sacar la lotería, no obstante resultaba y eso era lo que contaba.

Rainbow recuperó el oso de peluche, era suyo y francamente no le importaba cómo lo obtuvo, en secreto se guardó el hecho de que había dado una batalla enorme para tenerlo; pero ahora que tenía la posibilidad de apropiarse de él, no veía por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad.

El tiempo pasó volando, así como la distancia que dividía a esa parte de la ciudad del sector donde cada una de las pasajeras vivía, la primera parada fue la de Sunset, después Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, mientras llegaban a cada parada, el muchacho de ojos verdes observaba de reojo a la adolescente de su lado, estar tan cerca de ella era una sensación placentera, sobre todo porque esas últimas horas al lado de las amigas de su hermana, en especial al lado de Rainbow Dash fueron, particularmente divertidas. Cuando esta se pasó al asiento de en frente para charlar con Applejack, este no hizo sino observar las calles, doblando su cuello hasta el cansancio. Pero cuando llegaron a la parada de Rainbow Dash, ella lo observó fijamente.

\- Gracias. Le dijo de forma sincera, aunque no precisamente en el sentido que cualquiera esperaría – gracias por no dárselo a Pinkie, enserio quería llevarme este, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿ok?

\- Soy una tumba. Replicó el mocetón.

Cuando la adolescente salió, Big Mac tuvo que pedir fuerza a su voluntad, a su razón, a su fuerza, incluso a Dios, a uno que otro santo una virgen y un científico, para no observar atontado a la adolescente llevarse el oso, su hermana se hallaba en frente y cualquier mirada o suspirito lo delataría ante la muchacha más exasperante y terca que conocía .Cuando el automóvil comenzó a arrancar nuevamente y su cabeza se hallaba fuertemente soldada en dirección contraria a Rainbow, supo que había tenido éxito.

* * *

Verdad que estaba bueno XD, nos leemos dentro de dos semanas. Que tengan una buena semana.


	4. De excursión

Aaggg, estoy algo preocupado mis estimados lectores, ultimadamente, el tiempo que le dedico a la escritura de fics se ha visto asaltada por preocupaciones constantes acerca de la película Friendship Games, no puedo esperar a verla en doblaje al castellano. Por cierto, le dediqué una sección considerable al personaje de Discord, siendo que este es personaje de fondo en este fic; quizás se deba a otro fic que estoy realizando, como sea, mejor dejo de parlotear y adelante con el capítulo.

* * *

\- Hey, pásame esa mochila. Solicitaba uno de los choferes de los dos buses destinados a llevar a los estudiantes del grupo A de Canterlot High de excursiones.

\- Sinps, Snails, dejen de jugar en plena calle. Advirtió la subdirectora Luna con una voz dominante que ejerció un poder inmediato sobre los muchachos que dejaron su recreación espontanea en el acto.

Día de excursiones, si bien pocos eran los que no gustaban de ello, la gran mayoría lo prefería a estar sentado escuchando las explicaciones aburridas de los maestros, romper con la rutina casi siempre era divertido; pero antes de partir debían lidiar con el caos existente en la pila de mochilas que habían reunido.

\- Espero que estén llevando merienda – Advirtió la directora Celestia con su megáfono.

Debido a la cantidad total de estudiantes que debían salir de paseo, que era casi todo el alumnado de 3 grado, sin contar con los maestros, la estrategia adecuada para distribuir bien la cantidad de personas a vigilar y la cantidad de vigilantes; se dividía a todo el colegio en dos grupos. El grupo A salía de paseo durante un día y el grupo B salía el día siguiente. Fue un error que Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie pusieran sus nombres en el grupo A en lugar del grupo B que era donde estaban el resto de sus amigas; ya no se podía hacer nada. Pero aun así quedaban las tres y sería una gran salida.

\- Muy bien, quiero que se dividan en un grupo de señoritas y uno de jóvenes, lamentablemente una funcionaria distraída organizó las listas de los buses por género en lugar de ser totalmente al azar.

La subdirectora le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana, no era su culpa quedarse dormida debido al café que ella se había acabado la noche anterior.

Con algunos quejidos, todos los presentes se dividieron, para el llamado de asistencia. Luna y Celestia, así como los profesores estaban contentos de poder romper con la rutina por un día; los llamados de lista terminaron, teniendo la asistencia de casi todos salvo por una chica que se reportó enferma y un muchacho que deseaba terminar toda la campaña de Frozen War (no sé si el videojuego exista, simplemente se me ocurrió XD).

\- Muy bien, estamos todos, ahora por favor pasen a los respectivos transportes. Comunicó la directora Celestia. De inmediato todo el alumnado se subió a sus respectivos puestos.

El lujo era poder ganarse los asientos traseros, los grupos más numerosos en seguida se pelearon por retenerlos, con el típico debate entre el derecho del asiento debido al reservado o quien llega primero, cuando Big Mac ingresó, no supo exactamente donde sentarse, así que decidió ir pasar de asiento en asiento, para lograr tener uno al lado de la ventana. Cuando finalmente encontró uno que cumplía con los requisitos; el grupo de músicos y el de deportivo terminaban su debate, decidiendo compartir los asientos, después de todo, hacía tiempo que no se juntaban. Dadas la resolución, Flash Sentry terminó sentándose detrás de Big Mac junto con Lighting Streaks, uno de los jugadores de los Wondercolts; pero de improvisto y debido a la ocupación de la gran mayoría de los asientos, Soarin terminó sentándose al lado de Big Mac.

\- Me voy a sentar junto a ti amigo ¿no te importa verdad?

\- Nop. Dijo el adolescente con cierta impresión en su rostro.

La directora Celestia ingresó en el bus, estaba vestida con una remera amarilla y unas bermudas verde claro por no mencionar las gafas de sol que tenía; observó el interior del bus. Desde luego, la mayoría de los presentes le puso atención instantáneamente, más por el atuendo que por ser la directora.

\- Muy bien, todos ya están listos. A ver los maestros; Cranky Doodle (por cierto, este es el burro gruñón rebuznón del capítulo donde Pinkie trata de ser su amiga y todo eso; aparece en el corto de música para mis oídos, así que dije, por qué no XD).

\- Falta el nuevo maestro de Filosofía – Advirtió Cranky con mal humor – los maestros jóvenes tendían a ser irresponsables.

La directora Celestia simplemente puso cara de pocas amigas; entonces, sin advertencia alguna, tomando por sorpresa tanto a maestros como estudiantes, incluso a la misma subdirectora Luna, un auto convertible hecho con partes de metal auténtico y con los cilindros sobresalientes por el capote llegó al estacionamiento a toda velocidad, chocando con un basurero, para finalmente frenar de forma seca y dejar marcado todo el asfaltado con la goma de sus neumáticos. Sin embargo el auto se estacionó de forma tan armoniosa que todas las líneas delimitadas se unían a la perfección con los bordes del vehículo. Estaba hecho con diferentes partes de otros autos, pero no eran de un material similar a los convertibles, era metal del grueso, acero quizás, llevaba varios remaches y tuercas de tamaño significativo por todas las uniones; su sistema de sonido era tan imponente como ridículo, el volumen era tan fuerte que todos pudieron escuchar la música que sonaba dentro de su auto, incluso el bass llegaba a esa distancia, el ritmo del rap invadió el lugar, pero no era uno conocido. Sin embargo, tenía un aspecto tan intimidador como estético, los adolescentes no pudieron evitar babear por el auto, incluso Flash Sentry que poseía uno de los carros más llamativos abrió los ojos de par en par ante una máquina tan inusual. Al abrir la puerta, se asomó un hombre de piel gris, con cabello blanco y café, recortados hasta la nuca, pero que dejaban que este use un peinado recogido hacia atrás simple, pero elegante, vestía un traje negro de diseñador, unos zapatos asombrosamente brillantes y una corbata roja que combinaba a la perfección con la camisa blanca. Llevaba gafas de sol similares a las de Terminator, al salir observó su reloj de mano, estaba justo a tiempo. Su música seguía sonando, pero al sacar un pequeño control y apretar un botón, las puertas se cerraron, el motor se apagó, la música se detuvo.

Celestia también estaba asombrada por el nuevo maestro, pero no era por su auto, sino porque sabía quién era, dejó el megáfono y se acercó al profesor que se encontraba algo confundido al ver a tanto alumnos en el bus.

\- Hoy es día de excursión, mandé un mail a todos los maestros; estás obligado a ir.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te alteres Tia. Dijo sin mucha vergüenza.

\- Soy tu jefa – Advirtió la directora con un rubor en sus mejillas.

El nuevo profesor había pasado a ser alguien popular entre los alumnos en menos de diez minutos y eso era… simplemente genial. Pero el aspecto imponente y respetable se vio directamente afectado después.

\- Estoy preparado para esto, por favor dame dos minutos. Acto seguido el profesor se dio media vuelta, apretando otro botón de su pequeño control del auto. se acercó a este mientras se quitaba su saco, después su camisa, para mostrar una polera de color blanca con varias manchas de grafiti en ella, poco después se sacó los zapatos en pleno estacionamiento, mostrando unas medias verde fosforescente y para susto de la directora y sorpresa de las alumnas de Canterlot High, se quitó su pantalón, mostrando un corto de los Wondercolts, a lo cual el equipo de futbol aplaudió. Después abrió la puerta trasera de su auto, para tirar toda la ropa dentro y sacar un pantalón jean algo ancho, junto con una polera de color negro similar a la que llevaba puesta; así mismo sacó un pote de bloqueador solar y una pequeña mochila con unas letras encima. Cuando regresó donde la Directora, esta simplemente se quedó observándolo incrédula.

\- ¿Nos vamos señora Directora? – Sugirió el nuevo profesor.

\- Sí no le molesta – Respondió de forma seca la directora.

Cuando el nuevo profesor ingresó dentro del bus de chicos, todos lo observaron atentos; de inmediato este se volteó para verlos, extendió un poco la mano, la volteó y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Hola. Desde ese momento, todos supieron que sería el profesor más genial de todo Canterlot High y un modelo a seguir de más de un muchacho.

Cuando Celestia ingresó dentro del bus de chicas, cruzó su mirada con la de Luna, ella sonreía al ver la expresión de su hermana, del mismo modo las pasajeras se voltearon a verla; por alguna razón, las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido para adivinar ciertas relaciones pasadas entre personas.

\- ¿Qué miran? - Cuestionó la mujer algo furiosa, tomó su comunicador para contactarse con el otro bus – Arranquen. Ordenó finalmente.

Los buses comenzaron su marcha, se dirigían a Windsome Falls, unas cascadas muy bonitas a unas pocas horas de la ciudad. Mientras varios viajantes del bus de chicos se aproximaban de forma tímida al nuevo profesor, el grupo de deportistas y músicos comenzaba una charla continua, casi gritando, unos chistes momentáneos, anécdotas, chimes; Big Mac se entretenía escuchándolos, pero no deseaba participar en ellos, se limitó a observar el paisaje, aunque su salida de la ciudad era lenta.

Ciertamente era evidente que Soarin iría al viaje, después de todo Rainbow Dash estaba en él; lo peor de todo es que sabía que eran pareja y una de las favoritas de todo el colegio, sabía que la muchacha de cabellos multicolor estaba babeando por el galán, sabía muchas más cosas y de alguna forma pese a que intentaba escapar de esos chismes, de esos datos, de alguna forma, siempre llegaban a él y siempre deseaba saber un poco más al respecto, era un círculo vicioso exasperante. Ahora lo tenía a él sentado a su lado, moviéndose de lado a lado para hablar con sus amigos, en especial Flash Sentry que era algo así como su MAPS (BFF en inglés) su mejor amigo por siempre.

Algo interesante de los adolescentes, era que cuando dos o más aspiraban a ganarse el corazón de una fémina y uno lo conseguía. Todos tenían celos, pero no podían demostrarlo; se ofuscaban en una comparación de sus virtudes frente a los defectos del otro, centrándose solamente en esto último, al final llegaban a la conclusión de que eran mejores que el vencedor. Para posteriormente maldecir su buena suerte, pues reducían el trabajo que puso a eso meramente a suerte. No obstante, Big Mac pasó todo ese recorrido sentimental en menos de un día, reconociendo que Soarin había tenido un valor mayor, incluso era un guapetón para las chicas; debía admitirlo. Pero eso no evitaba que a veces quisiera comprobar su superioridad frente a él en fuerza, inteligencia u otra de sus aptitudes. Era poco probable odiar a alguien como él. Pues realmente era un galán, era amable, conversador, ocurrente, sus notas no bajaban de ocho; las chicas lo adoraban y era uno de los más populares de toda la preparatoria.

Ese era un golpe fuerte, pero era peor no aceptar la realidad, es decir, cómo competir contra alguien como él. Aunque nunca nadie más que Soarin se propuso en semejante empresa, Big Mac lo había intentado, puede que no como hacían los otros, puede que su timidez fue la causa del resultado tan difícil de aceptar. Y en el fondo del tema esa era la razón por la cual esa furia daba un giro sobre sí mismo; estaba furioso consigo mismo, pensando muy a menudo en lo que no fue, en posibilidades pasadas e imposibles, pues no se puede dar marcha atrás al tiempo. Quizás si se hubiese atrevido, quizá si hace más de tres meses hubiese aprovechado un pequeño momento de espera en el campus, cuando debía esperar a Applebloom y Rainbow estaba a tan solo diez metros de él, quizás… Pero sus pensamientos lo absorbían en el mismo círculo del que quería salir: el negarse a aceptar que había perdido.

Entonces un deseo profundo, algo obscuro emergía casi a diario cuando su cabeza ingresaba en temas tan escabrosos: el futuro. Pues entre adolescentes, la incertidumbre está detrás de cada esquina en las relaciones, algunos noviazgos eran tan efímeros como la noche y el día respectivamente. Esa pequeña cucaracha llamada esperanza resurgía ahora con un aspecto nuevo. Era posible que la relación terminase debido a algún fallo entre los dos, una riña o algo. Pero pronto la negatividad del adolescente golpeó sus ilusiones, realmente era un futuro poco probable; Rainbow estaba realmente flechada por el galán que tenía sentado al lado y este le correspondía "el amor verdadero enfrenta todas las adversidades" recordó, el maldito dicho tenía la virtud de ser cierto.

Un pequeño empujón en su codo despertó al doncel de sus alucinaciones, Soarin estaba poniéndose un poco pesado, bueno, más de lo necesario con sus movimientos.

\- Escucha…

\- Hey viejo ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre? – Preguntó el acompañante del mozo mientras observaba al nuevo profesor charlando con los diferentes alumnos que se habían reunido en torno a él y desde luego, era observado con ciertos celos por parte de los otros profesores.

\- Big Mac – Respondió, con cierto desdén, lo que menos necesitaba era hablar con él.

\- Hey Big Mac, siento que te conozco de algún lado, em… ¿Eres hermano de Applejack cierto?

\- Sip – Respondió el muchacho con cierta indiferencia, detestaba que se dirigieran a él con ese apelativo. Pues cuando lo hacían, generalmente era para tratar de llegar a Applejack con una estrategia de acercamiento, un esfuerzo loable desde luego, pero poco grato para él.

Entonces Soarin se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a un muchacho que se hallaba dos asientos más adelante.

\- ¡Hey Trent!

(NA: Trent es un personaje que aparece en MLP:FIM, no recuerdo exactamente el capítulo, mucho menos sé si aparece en la escuela de cristal pero bah, ya lo puse aquí)

Un muchacho de los dramaturgos, con un aspecto bien cuidado se levantó, llevaba un libro entre las manos y observó a su amigo Soarin.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Este es el muchacho del que te hablé.

De inmediato el adolescente se dirigió nuevamente a Big Mac.

\- Hey, hazme un favor, habla con Trent durante un rato y te invitó toda mi merienda – al ver el aspecto poco colaborador del de ojos verdes, Soarin puso una sonrisa – es de pollo, solo un demente rechaza el pollo.

Era claro que lo tenía contra las cuerdas, debía admitirlo, el actual novio de Rainbow Dash sabía sacar cosas a los demás.

\- Sip.

\- Muchas gracias, sé que lo necesitas, una máquina de fuerza como tú ha de necesitar mucha comida – Explicó el muchacho en tono de burla y mostrando su brazo – en cambio yo soy una máquina veloz audaz y…

\- Hey capitán audacia, agarra esta – Gritó un muchacho que le lanzó una pelota de futbol. Esta dio de lleno en su rostro.

Al verlo todos los muchachos sonrieron. Incluso el mismo Soarin se burló de sí mismo.

\- Hey muchachos, sé que soy algo lento, pero no es para tanto – Afirmó el adolescente con una sonrisa.

\- Es que me debes un favor y quiero cobrármelo – Arguyó uno de los muchachos.

\- Aggg ¿Qué acaso le vendí el alma a todo el mundo?

\- Más o menos, recuerda que a mí me debes el mayor de los favores – Advirtió Flash Sentry – aún recuerdo todo el día que nos pasamos en detención por tu cursi declaración de amor.

\- Bueno, se los pagaré y con intereses, no se preocupen. Y… qué me dices tú Hoity ¿Cómo va el plan con Bon Bon?

Todo el mundo se limitó a decir Uuu durante un rato, incluso el nuevo profesor se interesó en el tema. El adolescente levantó una de sus manos para hacer la señal de todo bien, el favor que se había cobrado por reunir los pétalos de rosa era en efecto, una colaboración en su plan para llegar a la adolescente que le gustaba.

\- Vamos Soarin ni que fueras el único enamorado afortunado del bus se burló Trent que se levantó de su asiento para llegar donde se encontraban todos.

\- Tiene razón. Asintió Flash Sentry, cuyas mejillas se comenzaban a sonrojar.

¿Que acaso todo el mundo no tenía otra cosa mejor de qué hablar? Es decir, existían temas distintos a las parejas del CH (Canterlot High), deportes, videojuegos, pero preferían recordarle al joven Apple sus tormentos poco relevantes.

\- Bueno, alguno de ustedes ya mejoró en Frozen War.

Un debate intenso fue el que pudo tranquilizar al adolescente mientras el bus llegaba al lugar designado.

-Bueno, ustedes me imaginan como un profesor genial que los aprobará casi al instante; pero podrían estar equivocados – Dijo el nuevo profesor con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la reacción de los que serían sus alumnos.

\- Profesor está.

\- Llámenme solo Discord; no me creo el cuento del profe con autoridad sobre sus alumnos, pero eso lo hablaremos cuando pasemos clases.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, el alumnado inició una caminata por todo el lugar; eran campos abiertos, salvo por la cascada que debía tener al menos treinta metros de altura y traía agua de un rio cercano, cuyas aguas caían de forma estruendosa, el sonido de la cascada podía oírse desde la parada de los buses.

\- Muy bien jóvenes, tenemos que realizar una caminata de diez minutos para llegar, así que andando – Anunció la subdirectora con el megáfono de su hermana, debido al camino algo escabroso y la abundancia de árboles el lugar era inaccesible para el transporte común. Big Macintosh fue por su cuenta, hasta que Trent lo divisó. Este de inmediato se aproximó para caminar a su lado.

\- Hey Big Mac, se nota que eres alguien a quien le gusta que vayan directo al grano, así que seré sincero – Me gusta tu hermana y necesito tu ayuda.

El adolescente apreció la sinceridad de su acompañante, era mucho más flaco que él, de hecho parecía no realizar muchos trabajos físicos más que caminar.

\- Bueno, te agradecería que me dijeras algo de ella, bueno, no la conozco muy bien –Justificó el muchacho con seguridad.

\- Qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya de ella – Contestó el mocetón mientras apresuraba su paso.

\- Pues, eres su hermano, algo debes saber – Argumentó el joven, quien también aceleró su paso para mantenerse a la par del de ojos verdes.

\- Mira, ni yo me lo explico; pero tu hermana me tiene flechado desde la venta de pasteles que hicieron hace tres meses, vamos amigo, estoy seguro de que entiendes mi situación.

La entendía a la perfección, apelar a la conciencia del doncel fue algo muy listo por parte del adolescente; logrando tener el efecto esperado, pero el fortachón lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Prométeme que no la lastimaras – Su tono de voz sonaba más a amenaza que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Lo juro – Respondió el muchacho que ya se sentía un paso más cerca de lograr sus deseos.

\- Bien, sé sincero con ella y digo ser verdaderamente sincero, no fingir ni nada, segundo: si ella te dice no, es no, créeme que es más terca que cualquier otra persona y tercero no intentes impresionarla realizando actos de valor, sé tú mismo y te ganarás su atención.

Después de tan cortas palabras, el dramaturgo simplemente sonrió y casi de inmediato trató de abrazar a su interlocutor, pero se dio cuenta de que sería raro, así que se limitó a estrechar su mano en señal de respeto.

\- Muchas gracias viejo – te juro que no la lastimaré.

\- Más te vale, eres el primero en el que confío todo esto.

El resto de la caminata fue en completo silencio, Trent se la pasó al lado de Big Mac, quien se sentía algo agradecido por tener un compañero de caminata, por muy diferente que este fuera. Durante toda la caminata, la directora junto con su hermana estuvieron al frente, guiando el paso, por lo visto estaban en buena forma. El profesor Discord tenía a un montón de alumnos que le contaban sus anécdotas, para ellos era uno del grupo, pero este no decía muchas palabras, solamente escuchaba lo que decían para tratar de impresionarlo.

Pinkie se cansó de dar saltos, así que se encontraba al paso de sus amigas.

\- Entonces debiste verlo Fluttershy, era como una bola de fuego, fue sorpréndete.

\- Rainbow Estuve ahí – Mencionó la tímida muchacha, quien miraba de cerca a la directora Celestia, parecía un poco alterada desde que ese nuevo y escandaloso profesor llegó.

Las tres féminas llevaban atuendos para la ocasión, Pinkie llevaba unos shorts que le llegaban hasta tres dedos arriba de su rodilla junto con una remera de mangas largas, con una cara feliz estampada en la parte frontal con unos tenis ideales para el campo abierto; Rainbow de la misma forma llevaba un jean viejo con varios parches, su chaqueta fue reemplazada por una polera violeta de mangas 3/4 que combinaba con sus ojos juntos con unos tenis blancos que al igual que los de Pinkie estaban hechos para extensas caminatas; extrañamente Fluttershy seleccionó un conjunto de ropa militar, un pantalón camuflado grueso y con varios bolsillos, así como un cinturón grueso con varias perforaciones y su remera habitual, sus botas eran las de siempre, pero tenían una suela más gruesa y de superficie diseñada para darle agarre, así como una gran flexibilidad.

\- Ni lo mencionen, mi padre tiene estos atuendos de su trabajo, pero son muy útiles – Alegó la muchacha.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las cataratas, la mayoría ingresó directamente en sus aguas para refrescarse y jugar. Afortunadamente todos los adolescentes llevaban unos cortos o atuendos análogos dentro de sus vestimentas, una que otra se sacó su remera, para mostrar sus trajes de baño de distintos diseños.

Ni bien pasaron cinco minutos, varios muchachos estaban jugando en las aguas de la cascada. Incluso los maestros ponían sus cansados pies dentro del agua mientras charlaban y veían a la juventud divertirse con cada ocurrencia que tenían, desde luchas con chapuzones por equipos, hasta voleibol, unos cuantos hacían carreras, la directora Celestia llevaba un sombrero de pescador, mientras se hallaba sentada en una gran roca conversando con los profesores. Pero ni por un segundo perdía de vista a los adolescentes, la subdirectora Luna colaboraba con ello, así como todos los profesores.

\- Hey, vamos a probar nuestra fuerza en contra la cascada – sugirió Flash Sentry.

A lo cual los chicos de todas partes se acercaron; pero esperaron al muchacho clave para realizar su hazaña: Bulk Biceps. Quien fue recibido con cierto respeto por parte de sus amigos. Todos se tomaron de los brazos, uniéndose en una cadena humana buen entrelazada. La idea era mantenerse parados frente a la fuerza de la cascada hasta formar una ronda, alguna vez oyeron hablar que un curso superior lo había intentado pero consiguieron un gran fracaso. Pero ellos lo lograrían.

\- Fuerza muchachos gritó Soarin animando a todos; incluso Big Mac se hallaba dentro, ambos deseaban mostrar a Rainbow Dash su fuerza – Las chicas desde luego se juntaron para observarlo todo y para fotografiar el momento.

Un paso, dos, tres, sincronizaban sus movimientos para hacer frente a la a la cascada, los primeros en llegar tendrían que aguantar toda la fuerza por mayor tiempo, así que debían ser fuertes, por ello Bulk Biceps estaba al frente, pero no contaban con que Soarin y Big Mac estuviesen a su lado, en dos direcciones diferentes.

\- Una, dos… ¡Treeeeeeeeeeeeees! Gritaron al unísono; inmediatamente el musculoso joven ingreso junto con Big Mac y Soarin.

\- ¡Fuerza! Gritaron.

La fuerza de litros y litros de agua no era como un empujón, como la mayoría lo pensó, sino más bien era como recibir sacos de harina de forma indiscriminada. Sin embargo los tenaces chicos no tiraron la toalla. Las chicas les hacían barra desde una distancia prudente. Big Mac podía escuchar la voz de Rainbow apoyando a todo el grupo, estarían realmente jodidos al salir, pero querían salir victoriosos. Por lo cual, estaban listos para el sacrificio necesario.

\- Chicos unidos, jamás serán vencidos – Comenzó a alentar Soarin, al instante todos le siguieron la rima algo pasada de moda, pero efectiva. Fue un minuto de resistencia bajo aquella poderosa cascada. Pero cuando Trent y Thunder Bame lograro unir sus brazos.

\- Esperen, Selfie Selfie. Advirtió uno de los adolescentes mientras sacaba su celular resistente al agua y a las caídas, see, un celular Caterpillar. Un flash continuo antecedió a una foto panorámica de la cadena completada – ya está. Gritó, al segundo después todos se dejaron caer para salir nadando.

Cuando se retiraban, el profesor Discord apareció en el pico de la cascada.

\- ¡Oigan todos es Discord! Gritó Bon Bon. La directora Celestia se paró en ese instante para ver al molesto profesor en el borde del precipicio donde iniciaba la cascada.

\- No lo hará. Advirtió la profesora Harshwinny.

Pero para asombro de todo el mundo, el profesor saltó de lo alto; provocando un grito en algunos muchachos, una que otra chica y que Celestia tuviera un subidón en su pulso. El agua chapoteó, era la peor estupidez que se podía lograr, pero el clavado era de un diez perfecto. No obstante el cuerpo del profesor no salía, sorprendió a todos ver un líquido rojizo salir a la superficie. La Directora Celestia tuvo un momento de pánico, que liberó una gran cantidad de adrenalina en su torrente, por lo cual se lanzó directamente al agua y superando la velocidad de cualquier atleta, llegó hasta el lugar. Se sumergió para comprobar que la zona donde Discord había decidido clavarse era mucho más profunda de lo que se esperaría. Al hallar el cuerpo lo sacó de inmediato, llevándolo a la vista de todo el público que no podía creer lo ocurrido. Llegando a un lugar con poca profundidad, la directora revisó a mejor el cuerpo para comprobar una risa por parte del hombre que abrió los ojos.

\- No que no. Dijo de forma retadora y de inmediato recibió un golpe de lleno en el rostro.

Se levantó de inmediato para mostrar un envase vacío de un colorante que se disolvía con facilidad en el agua. Sí, el profesor Discord era una terrible influencia – Pero cuando se acercó al alumnado masculino con un dolor en el ojo derecho que empezaba a hincharse dijo unas pocas palabras.

\- Ven eso que acabo de hacer. Eso es ser estúpido, así que prométanme no hacerlo jamás. Bueno, al menos no arriesgándose, existen trucos más simples ¿De acuerdo?

Los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza cual niños pequeños de guardería, Discord definitivamente era un ídolo. Después el adulto salió a toda carrera detrás de la Directora que se alejaba por un sendero del bosque.

Pasado el incidente tan inverosímil, todos decidieron salir del agua, en parte por la muestra del maestro y en parte porque sus extremidades comenzaban a arrugarse.

\- ¡partido de futbol mixto! Gritó un Wondercolt, la cancha se llenó al instante con varios de los presentes, obviamente Rainbow Dash se fue a parar entre los que estaban dispuestos a jugar.

Spitfire y Braeburn elegían, el muchacho lanzó la moneda y le tocó elegir primero. De entre los once voluntarios para el juego, eligieron por sus distintas aptitudes, dos defensas, un medio campo dos atacantes y un arquero era la formación idónea. Pero antes de llegar al final…

\- Soarin. Gritó Braeburn.

\- Rainbow Dash. Solicitó Spitfire, logrando que el partido a disputar se tornase increíblemente interesante.

\- Bulk Biceps. Pidió el joven cuyo equipo se posicionó en sus respectivos puestos.

\- Espera, no tenemos otro jugador, será un juego dispar.

Big Mac estaba paseándose por el lugar, en los límites de la cancha.

-Hey tú, entra de arquero. Le gritó Spitfire.

\- Nop. Respondió el adolescente que tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

El equipo comenzó a pedir por favor. Normalmente no tendría efecto en el mancebo; pero al ver a Rainbow Dash pidiéndole directamente hacer algo, simplemente no pudo oponerse.

\- Está bien. Dijo mientras tomaba una visera de su mochila para después dirigirse al arco.

Spitfire junto con el resto del equipo se acercó para hacer una ronda y planear la estrategia, el juego era el primero que llegue a tres, por lo cual debían estar preparados para enfrentar al dúo dinámico de Flash y Soarin, por no decir que Thunderlane Raindrops y Cloudcasher finalmente tenían a Braeburn que era algo así como un buen defensa. En cambio, el equipo contrario estaba compuesto por las compañeras Spitfire y Rainbow Dash; Star Hunter; Berryshine y Big Mac.

\- Big Mac ¿seguro que puedes ser arquero? – Cuestionó la adolescente de cabello multicolor.

\- Sip.

\- Bien, entonces empecemos.

El juego inicio con todas las de la ley, el equipo de Braeburn inició con un saque de pelota, Soarin llevaba la pelota; pero fue interceptado por Rainbow Dash, quien rápidamente pasó la pelota a Spitfire y esta remató desde su posición, tomando por sorpresa a Thunderlane, quien fue reemplazado por Raindrops. Segundo intento, esta vez Soarin pasó la esférica a Flash, quien inmediatamente hizo una gambeta para confundir a Spitfire que no se la veía venir, después burló a Berryshine y pasó el balón antes de ser interceptado por una barrida de Star Hunter, entonces Soarin tuvo nuevamente el control de la pelota. Lo que no sabían era que el joven Apple era un excelente arquero; pero Rainbow se paró frente a él, bloqueándole la vista.

\- No te preocupes, no dejaré que se aproveche de ti – Advirtió Rainbow que corrió de frente para una jugada de contragolpe, no obstante, poco antes de que esta tuviese éxito, Soarin pasó nuevamente la pelota a Flash quien la remató en el aire. Big Mac no pudo darse cuenta de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- Vamos Big Mac. Le reprimió la muchacha de ojos violeta.

El fornido adolescente tuvo que olvidarse de todo para concentrarse.

Nuevamente desde el centro, Rainbow sacó la pelota hacia atrás, Berryshine se la pasó a Spitfire y esta la elevó en el cielo, Rainbow corrió cual rayo para alcanzar la trayectoria, saltar y hacer una chilenita. Las ovaciones se hicieron sentir; todo el mundo estaba de pie.

Otra nueva oportunidad, Soarin sacó la pelota, pero esta vez para pasarla a Thunderlane, quien corrió por el carril izquierdo, Big Mac estaba más que listo, de hecho ya adivinaba a quien le lanzaría el balón. Flash.

Tal como predijo, la redondita pasó a posesión de Flash, esquivando el pie de Star Hunter y un intento de barrida de Spitfire. Entonces este comenzó a correr y nuevamente Rainbow se acercó al arco, tapando el campo de visión del joven Apple; pero adivinaba que Soarin utilizaría la cabeza, así que se adelantó; pero chocó con Rainbow que lo tiró al piso. El gol se concretó para sorpresa de los presentes. Dos a dos.

\- Vamos Big Mac, te dije que te defendía – Replicó la adolescente con cierto enojo.

En el quinto y último saque central, Rainbow pasó el balón a Spitfire, pero este fue demasiado lento y Braeburn aprovecho para barrerse e interceptarlo, sin necesidad de comunicación, Flash pasó de largo y comenzó una carrera a la portería; Rainbow dio media vuelta. Debía ayudar a Big Mac, pues sabía que no era el mejor aquero, o al menos eso pensaba.

Pero en esta ocasión, Big Mac se adelantó para interceptar el balón en pleno pase y tomarlo con sus manos, era arriesgado, pero era la única forma, pero antes de pasar el esférico observó a Rainbow.

\- Confía en mi Rainbow – Dijo poco antes de pasarle el balón, esta solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que la adolescente tomo posesión de la pelota, siguió de frente junto a Spitfire y Star Hunter, los tres entraban en el ataque, un pase hacia atrás, posteriormente a Spitfire que nuevamente pasó el balón a Rainbow devastó toda la defensa, pero Raindrops pudo tapar el remate que esta hizo y de inmediato se lo pasó a Soarin quien comenzó a correr, esquivando a las pocas dos defensas que quedaban.

Uno a uno, Big Mac vs Soarin, el muchacho de ojos verdes concentró toda su atención en el adolescente que venía de forma impetuosa, sentía que ya tenía ganado el juego. Ese era el momento de comprobar (en forma figurada) quién era mejor, así lo veía Big Mac, si le metía gol, defraudaba a Rainbow, si la tapaba, hacía ver mal a Soarin, era el todo por el todo.

Entonces, cuando Soarin remató, Big Mac se lanzó de largo para atrapar a la esférica… y lo consiguió, pero rodó sobe su cuerpo sin dejar tiempo a reacción. Usando su fuerza, arrojó el balón en dirección a Rainbow quien entendió lo que quería hacer y saltó para usar su cabeza.

\- Gooooooool gritaron Pinkie y Fluttershy, el partido aunque corto, fue memorable.

En el centro, todo el equipo de Spitfire se reunió para celebrar, incluso Big Mac. Pero este se sintió con el mayor premio del mundo cuando Rainbow se le acercó para tomarlo de los hombros y saltar.

\- Eso estuvo genial ¿Por qué no entras al equipo de los Wondercolt?

\- Em nop. Respondió el muchacho mientras sentía su corazón latir con toda su fuerza, Rainbow celebraba junto a él, rayos, incluso la había asombrado; ciertamente no podía pedir más.

El equipo perdedor, como buen perdedor se ofreció a dar una serenata a los ganadores y a todo el público en general. Una fogata era armada por los dramaturgos para leer algunos poemas a la luz del fuego, pues comenzaba a atardecer.

Cuando se reunieron en una ronda grande alrededor del fuego el grupo de los músicos suplantó al equipo perdedor. Así que Soarin se acercó a Rainbow Dash para tomarla de la mano mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas en un tronco. La adolescente simplemente le observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El sonido de las guitarras, incluso de un pequeño tambor y un tamborete no producían nada placentero. El joven Apple observaba desde la distancia, en frente de ellos, pues su sitio lamentablemente se hallaba justo en frente de ellos. Acercó un poco las manos a la fogata antes de salir de allí, maldecía su fortuna, jugaba con él, lo ilusionaba, le hacía perder la noción de la realidad para después abofetearle en la cara.

Un baile se dio inicio entre los diferentes estudiantes de la C.H. Rainbow comenzó a bailar con Soarin, quien no perdía contacto de vista con ella, le hacía dar una vuelta, dos, sin importar que era algo malo bailando, al igual que ella, en esos momentos, ambos se sentían como la mejor pareja de baile del mundo entero.

\- Sé que no te gusta que te diga esto, pero eres increíblemente hermosa – le dijo con toda sinceridad el mancebo de pelo azul marino, logrando que la muchacha se sonrojara.

\- Y tú no estás nada mal, pero… Rainbow comenzaba a bromear.

Los labios de Soarin se acercaron a los de Rainbow, ciertamente, era asombroso haberse encontrado el uno al otro.

\- ¡Tiempo de irnos! Informó la directora Celestia – Interrumpiendo el momento en el cual ya varias parejas se habían juntado para bailar

Algunas parejas se iban juntas, para la calma de Big Mac Rainbow se iba junto con sus amigas, uno que otro muchacho andaba sin polera debido al agua y al frio, solamente con una toalla que se había pedido prestado a una de las chicas.

El profesor Discord estaba en igual condición, llevaba la toalla de la directora Celestia alrededor como prenda para evitar el frio y esta llevaba su polera que era algo grande para ella.

Debido al cansancio la mayoría se hallaba callada, incluso Pinkie estaba algo cansada; el fornido muchacho fue abordado por Soarin.

\- Vaya juego viejo – nunca dijiste que eras tan bueno.

\- Sip – Respondió el adolescente con cierto orgullo de la victoria de la cual formo parte.

\- Eres alguien genial – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. Mientras se apoyaba en el doncel con cierta pereza.

\- Estoy agotadísimo hermano, hazme el favor de ayudarme.

El camino de regreso, por alguna razón fue más corto. En el bus Big Mac solamente pensaba en lo pasado durante el día; Soarin, así como los demás muchachos estaba dormido, él sin embargo se hallaba con ciertas energías. Por qué, de todas las chicas por qué debía ser Rainbow Dash. Existían otras con un carácter más llevadero, menos problemáticas, o incluso más alocadas, ahí tenía a Cheerilee o incluso su prima favorita que comenzaba a gustarle; tenía su gracia. Pero ni ella ni nadie lograban quitar de su mente a la adolescente de Cabello multicolor. Ella era especial, más especial de lo que pensaba y conforme más se acercaba a ella, en esas pequeñas oportunidades, más sentía ese poderosísimo y exasperante sentimiento. Volteó su rostro para ver el cielo nocturno ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿En la victoria? ¿En el arquero? Sonrió de forma sarcástica; probablemente estaría durmiendo.

Entonces sacó su móvil, ingresando a My Stable, se asombró al ver la foto que se había publicado con el comentario "yo y mi equipo ganador". Ignoró los me gustas y los comentarios, se centró en leer la pequeña información que se hallaba en el extremo superior izquierdo.

Rainbow Dash ha publicado una foto.

Pero para sorpresa del mancebo, un mensaje del chat le llegó; era ella.

"Hola portero número uno XD"

El joven simplemente contuvo una celebración para leer el mensaje. Por cortas que fuesen las palabras, por fortuito y por poco importante que fuese para Rainbow, el mensaje lograba ingresar al corazón del muchacho con una facilidad mucho mayor que cualquier bala o bisturí.

"Hola capi, como va todo por allá" el cansancio en esos momentos, inhibía cualquier reconsideración en sus palabras, por lo cual prácticamente escribía lo primero que le llegaba a la cabeza.

"Pues todas están dormidas, Fluttershy me está babeando el hombro y Pinkie Pie piensa que mi otro hombro es un Sandwich y tú"

"Igual, el profesor Discord está hablado dormido"

"XD, no lo creo… pero es un loco verdad"

"Sí, pero lo admiro"

"Por qué"

"Porque es más valiente que un superhéroe"

"A eso le llamo ser idiota, créeme a ninguna chica le gusta que hagan ese tipo de locuras"

"Mujeres…"

":P"

"UuU"

"l..l_"

"bah, no me sé más"

"Ja, por cierto buen trabajo en el arco, bueno, ya me dio sueño, nos vemos mañana bye"

"Qué sueñes con los diablillos"

"Hey"

"Para que quieres soñar con ángeles si tú ya eres uno" Después de escribir eso, la conciencia regresó de forma repentina y con toda su fuera. Audaz, audaz y todavía más audaz.

"Na es chiste XD"

Pero no tuvo respuesta, solamente la terrible palabra visto, con un signo de aprobación al lado, junto con la hora. Aquel maldito Visto que provocaba un montón de posibilidades.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ciertamente me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, de hecho, es el primer fic que hago sin tener un gran plan en el cual debo organizar todo para hacerlo coherente, lo cual me da una libertad bastante amplia para escribir. Por cierto, me gustaría informar que debido al tiempo que le puedo dedicar y al hecho de que no es el único fanfic que llevo adelante, la publicación de los capítulos, de momento, será cada dos semanas. Y finalmente, (ya que hoy estoy algo parlanchín) me gustaría decir que próximamente iniciaré proyecto nuevo, que ya lleva un par de meses en mi cabeza, como Spoiler puedo decir que Sunset Shimmer será la personaje principal y que será una historia jalada de los pelos. Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Día de trabajo

Espero que hayan anhelado la continuación del fic después de dos semanas (XD horarios de trabajo), pero antes de comenzar explicaré un detalle para aquellos que gustan del personaje Soarin y todavía no han encontrado un capítulo con un desarrollo tan grande como el de Big Mac. Verán, para hacer una pincelada libre de Soarin, tuve que iniciar con los pequeños momentos de la serie donde aparece, lo poco que se dice de él y después tuve que imaginar una personalidad. Pero el trabajo ya está finalizado y ahora comenzaré a desarrollarlo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Los rayos matutinos de sol iluminaban las colinas ondulantes de Sweet Apple Acres; una brisa agitaba las ramas de los árboles y el pasto, provocando que sus respectivas sombras también se moviesen; pero había mucho más movimiento cerca del granero de los Apple, existían más sombras que lo habitual moviéndose de aquí para allá, algunas con claras señales de cansancio, otras evidenciaban una actividad altamente enérgica.

Definitivamente el trabajo dentro de Sweet Apple Acres era de una índole desconocida para el grupo de amigas; Applejack junto con su familia definitivamente se ganaban el título a los mejores trabajadores de todos sus conocidos. Su resistencia y fuerza se explicaba con el trabajo al que estaban habituados, si Pinkie podía pasarse bastante tiempo haciendo un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo, ahora su energía se veía controlada en gran medida; obviamente Rarity tenía cierto repudio al trabajo que involucrase el mancharse, pero apoyaba con distintos diseños, decoraciones y desde luego, con una mejora sustancial en el producto que transportaban. Una etiqueta bien diseñada junto con toda una línea de productos hacían de las manzanas de la granja los bocadillos más deseados, o al menos lo serían; nadie dudaba de ello. Fluttershy realizaba los trabajos de forma impecable, aunque con su delicadeza usual; sin embargo en media labor lograba dar ánimos a quien fuese, sus comentarios resultaban ser iguales a una bebida energética; curiosa combinación. Por último Rainbow estaba en forma casi similar a Applejack, aunque ni en sesiones dobles de entrenamiento lograba cansarse tanto como con el duro trabajo Apple. Sunset Shimmer en cambio se hallaba tratando de solucionar unos cuantos problemas de administración de todo el trabajo mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso, impresionantemente aguantó una hora continua de transporte de productos junto a Applejack.

Trasladar los diferentes aperitivos, manzanas, incluso unos cuantos barriles de sidra constituían el trabajo que requería el mayor número de apoyo. Big Mac se encargaba de llevar un barril de la mitad de su tamaño; el ancho era similar, así que estaba realmente pesado. Pero la carga que llevaba en el interior era lo importante; Sweet Apple Acres daría una exhibición de sus productos, así como un recorrido por sus campos y una exhibición de fuegos artificiales para el final. El objetivo era lograr difundir sus diferentes productos, su producto era requerido por unas cuantas empresas; pero no agotaban toda su producción, así que su hermana tuvo la idea de vender el resto a la población de la ciudad. Pocos conocían de la calidad de las manzanas de ese campo, producto de los cuidados especiales que la familia Apple le daban.

El olor a tierra, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles, ese gigantesco patio trasero donde el grandulón de piel roja se sentía identificado era el lugar donde se sentía feliz, el trabajo ya era parte de su vida; pasar el tiempo sin hacer algo era un suplicio para el mancebo, muy cierto era que algún buen libro lo mantenían bajo la sombra de uno de los miles de árboles de la granja, que ya conocía como la palma de su mano; incluso podía estar algunas horas jugando con la consola. Pero jamás se alejaba mucho de aquellos campos, donde podía ver el mundo de la forma más romántica que conocía. Pues dentro del mismo podía observar cómo la vida se desarrollaba, podía ser el dueño de dicha vida. Aunque claro, el trabajo resultaba pesado y lo cansaba, paradójicamente le daba sentido a su vida.

Sus musculosos brazos forjados por arduas horas de trabajo podían mover el barril lleno de sidra a unos estantes cerca del granero. Pronto Applejack se asomó en la lejanía.

\- Hola Big Mac, los bocadillos ya están terminados ¿No te importa que te quite manos de ayuda?

\- Nop. Respondió el adolescente mientras llevaba consigo un barril de sidra. Rarity había dicho que eran perfectos para exponer el producto de forma llamativa, por el aspecto rústico. Aunque claro, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza.

Hasta ese entonces Sweet Apple Acres producía una cantidad superior de producto a la cantidad que vendían a empresas de la ciudad, incluso la demanda por parte de empresas de otras ciudades no lograba terminar con toda la producción de la granja, los productos animales eran secundarios, los ingresos obtenidos por los porcinos, los pollos e incluso los de procedencia vacuna como leche y carne en menor proporción iban a cubrir todos los gastos de la granja, eran tiempos prósperos; la idea de las amigas de su hermana ciertamente era genial, pues ayudaba a terminar con la producción que no se vendía y en otras circunstancias sería desechada y utilizada como fertilizante. Mas aquellos tiempos donde Sweet Apple Acres y la familia Apple contaban como un problema, pero no con todos, Applejack tenía algo similar a un pretendiente; la abuela comenzaba a envejecer cada vez más; Applebloom ya comenzaba a desarrollar ciertas curvas que atraían la atención de los muchachos de su edad y siendo hombre, entendía perfectamente lo que ellos tenían en la cabeza. Y por si fuera poco, el muchacho de piel rojiza trataba de ignorar su presencia, trataba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el hecho de que Rainbow Dash estaba cerca.

Obviamente, ella lo saludó, incluso le recordó el buen trabajo de hace un mes en el arco, pero después de eso se fue inmediatamente con sus amigas, la vida continuaba un rumbo normal; trata de ya no pensar en ello, se decía a sí mismo; pero era atacado en cualquier momento, en pleno trabajo o incluso en la escuela. Era desquiciante tener que verla tres veces a la semana. Sus clases de matemáticas e historia eran en la misma aula los mismos días; su cabellera multicolor lo mantenía hipnotizado casi durante media clase, el resto de la misma trataba de concentrarse en las lecciones de sus maestros o incluso en el clima, en el estado del techo, del piso; pero nada servía ante esa emoción que aun latía fuertemente en su pecho, la misma que lo torturaba al final de la escuela, cuando observaba a una de las parejas más populares del colegio salir a la práctica de futbol. Después de ello, su mente seguía de cerca las posibilidades; todos los escenarios románticos posibles, todos esos momentos que vivían juntos. Ciertamente era una tortura dejar a su mente divagar por aquellos parajes llenos de espinas; pero peor aún era descansar en su cama.

Los sueños, algunos sugerentes otros inocentes, durante las últimas semanas se volvieron en pesadillas; a nadie se le puede recriminar por soñar, ello no evitaba que el mancebo maldijera los suyos; todos ellos iniciaban con un momento concreto que de alguna forma terminaban con su encuentro junto con la adolescente que tanto añoraba, para después hacerle regresar a la realidad; pues aparecía Soarin y lo arruinaba todo.

Soluciones posibles: ir a otra escuela, no era la mejor de las ideas, sus notas estaban algo flojas ultimadamente, cambiarse de escuela sería empeorarlas. Además, ya estaba habituado a ir a su escuela por no decir que ya le gustaba por diversas razones, desde el nuevo profesor Discord hasta los demás profesores, el trato, los amigos; de momento ese era su mundo y no deseaba cambiarlo por nada. Así que se quedaría. Podría probar cambiarse de salón, así como de profesor, pero a quien engañaba; le gustaba estar en el aula normal. Entonces, mientras se dio cuenta de que había realizado su trabajo de forma automática, sus pasos lo dirigieron hasta una pila de heno para después ceder, el piso era suave, era un buen lugar para recostarse, sobre todo para pensar. Era solitario, tranquilo y amplio. Allí dentro su mente solía darse rienda suelta en distintos ámbitos, desde sus tareas hasta los proyectos futuros. Su cabeza se acomodó en una almohada de paja. Mientras observaba el techo de madera su cabeza volvía al mismo punto ¿Estaba enfermo?

Muy probablemente sí, se respondió. Quizás era un estado psicológico, una de aquellas obsesiones que poseen los psicópatas; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pronto Rainbow Dash sería su víctima, ironizo en entre dientes. Sí algo sabía de forma a priori era que nunca le haría daño alguno, no podría vivir con ello.

¿Por qué? A estas alturas esa pregunta era tan absurda como su estado emocional, rastrear la respuesta, el momento exacto era una pérdida de tiempo, pues si bien encontraba un momento en el cual pudo haberse dado aquel molesto sentimiento emoción o lo que fuese, aparecía otro que lo suplantaba como el más antiguo o el primero. Pero su mente se enquistaba en hallar dicho momento.

Hace mucho tiempo; en la clase de matemáticas, cuando Cranky les dio una práctica de veinticuatro ejercicios como prueba extracurricular, todos tomaron un bolillo para ver con quién realizaba dicho trabajo. Cuando le tocó realizarlo con la "amiga de pelo alocado de Applejack" como la conocía en ese entonces, tuvo que ser la persona más paciente en todo el mundo, pues la adolescente no paraba de observar sus operaciones con recelo, así como también no paran de pedir tips para trabajar con la calculadora científica. Trabajaron frente a frente durante más de dos horas, ese tiempo fue suficiente para ver el rostro de la adolescente al menos cien veces seguidas. Sus ojos, sus facciones, incluso los mechones rebeldes de pelo en su rostro, cuando inclinaba su cabeza para realizar las operaciones su pelo bajaba junto con ella, se llevaba una mano a la frente de vez en cuando para recordar bien lo que debía hacer, sus miradas se cruzaban constantemente para hacerse preguntas, bueno, ella era la que preguntaba y Big Mac las respondía con sus respectivos nop y sip, quizás durante esas dos horas viéndola sus sentimientos afloraron primeramente como una sensación agradable a la vista; similar a ver un cuadro o un arreglo floral, en palabras simples, un mero gusto.

Quizás a partir de ese momento ella se convirtió en un objeto de observación agradable, engendrando así un ligazón con el concepto de belleza tan sobreestimado y tan usado. Pero antes de ello recordaba haberla visto por asomo durante una práctica de futbol, en una oportunidad en la cual tuvo que transportar un cargamento de sidra a su prima pie para una junta de ajedrez o algo así. Entonces ella era un poco menor, su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado como ahora; pero de igual forma, atrajo su atención.

Fue en ese entonces que su mente rebuscó en un lugar lejano, fuera del alcance normal, un lugar casi inexistente de sus recuerdos, donde yacían todas las cosas sin importancia.

Hace bastante tiempo atrás, Big Mac recordaba el calor que hacía, era cerca del mediodía, su abuela lo había llevado al parque junto con Applejack, Applebloom era todavía una bebé, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico; en pleno recuero, su mente dio un vuelco para evocar uno de los episodios más trágicos de la familia Apple. Era una típica historia de un conductor ebrio que trató dar vuelta en U, mientras su padre conducía la vieja camioneta que por obvias razones, ahora ya no existía. El joven llevó una de sus manos al piso del granero para sentir la paja, seca y quebradiza, le recordaba su corazón al recibir la noticia, debido a la corta edad de Applebloom, Applejack y él tuvieron que sufrir el duro golpe, mirando con esperanza una posible salida del estado en el que se encontraban; desde pequeños, ambos junto con la abuela Apple, el último miembro de la extensa familia que pudo quedarse a su lado, tuvieron que luchar contra la vida; nadie conocía el precio de semejante combate contra las adversidades, las lágrimas que tuvo que contener para tranquilizar a Applejack, la temprana madurez que ambos tuvieron que cruzar para ser una familia junto con Applebloom, es cierto, era bastante extraño que durante todos esos años, su corazón se hubiese hecho tan duro y al mismo tiempo tan frágil, nadie nunca lo notaría, porque nadie nunca sería su familia más que Applejack o Applebloom

A sus dieciocho años, con la juventud a flor de piel, observaba a sus hermanas con los ojos que solamente un padre podría tener, eran lo más valioso en todo el mundo para él, esa era la razón por la cual sacrificaba tiempo para hacer su vida más amena, trabajando horas extras para así ayudarlas con sus labores. Aquel adolescente no tenía paga alguna más que la expresión de gratitud por parte de sus hermanas menores, era el guardián de su familia y también era el guía de su vida. En más de una década de experiencias agrias y trabajo duro, aquellas palabras se habían forjado en lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo de él un combatiente, con cicatrices por todo su corazón.

Ciertamente, a falta de un padre, de alguien a quien admirar, su mente se vio obligada a buscar palabras de valor, lecciones de vida en viejos libros que su familia mantuvo en un pequeño estante. Fue durante esos años que su mente se cultivó, que su corazón se fortaleció y al igual que un pequeño brote en la inmensa obscuridad de una fosa, crecieron hasta fijar sus raíces tan fuertemente que difícilmente el pánico y la amargura podrían lanzarlo al piso. Pero también el silencio se apoderó de su forma de ser, no porque no tuviese nada que decir, sino porque precisamente, había aprendido a decir solamente lo importante.

Otra sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por su rostro, esta vez con una carcajada. Su patético intento de análisis esta jalado de los pelos no tenía pies ni cabeza en sus preocupaciones actuales. Sin embargo, un sabor amargo traía el hecho de recordar aquellos temas tan escabrosos, no era otro más que saber que a pesar de todos esos momentos angustiantes donde la soledad, donde el pánico y el dolor lo hicieron presa, donde mil y un sables lograron doblegarlo en lo más profundo, todavía sonreía, aún podía ver el rostro de sus hermanas, aún era feliz. Incontables pensadores, héroes y personas de todo el globo eran conscientes de una obviedad tan grande, mas pocas podían creerlo tanto como él, pocas podían afirmar lo que él afirmaba de todo corazón: la vida era maravillosa.

Reconocer aquel simple hecho daba sentido a todo por lo que había pasado el mancebo, todo el sufrimiento, todo esfuerzo y predicamento que tuvo que sortear junto con sus hermanas y abuela, todo tenía sentido, porque de no ser ese simple hecho, habría desistido hace tanto tiempo, de no ser maravillosa la vida, de no merecer todo el esfuerzo posible, de no justificarse en la felicidad, nada en su travesía tendría sentido alguno… nada.

En aquel estado de abstracción, el joven fue asaltado por un movimiento que la puerta suscitaba.

\- Hey Big Mac, Applejack dice que te faltan dos barriles de… La muchacha de peo multicolor ingresó en el granero mientras empujaba la gran puerta de madera con ayuda de su peso, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí y no sería la última.

El adolescente levantó la cabeza evitando sobresaltarse, su respiración, así como su corazón se aceleraron ni bien escuchó la voz de la adolescente; esta buscaba por todo el lugar con la mirada.

\- Creo que no está. Advirtió finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Diez de la mañana, la alarma comenzó a sonar de forma molesta, la amplia habitación - ático presentaba el desorden habitual de un muchacho de dieciséis años, unas cuantas poleras tiradas sobre una vieja mesa de té, otro tanto de pantalones sobre un sofá de arena, una televisión plasma de tamaño considerable, una laptop estratégicamente ubicada para recibir la señal del router en el extremo derecho, una ventana grande que comunicaba a la residencia del mejor jugador de Canterlot High con la calle del cómodo suburbio. Un juego de arcade que había logrado recuperar del basurero con ayuda de todo el equipo de rugbi; pero en medio de todo ese caos normal para su edad, se hallaba la cama del adolescente; quien sacó una mano para apagar el molesto despertador con un solo golpe. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que, cual zombie su cuerpo se levantase, lentamente y con algún quejido. Pero alto, cuando bajó de la cama, su pie piso algo que se movía y que también dio un quejido, seguido de un golpe al aire.

\- Muévete hermano, tengo que ir a la muestra culinaria de Sweet Apple Acres. Dijo en forma floja, mientras se quitaba una lagaña del párpado izquierdo.

\- Viejo, todos aquí sabemos que irás solamente por Rainbow. Advirtió una voz oculta entre bolsas de papas fritas y unas cuantas latas de gaseosa.

\- Twiligth también estará. Advirtió con una sonrisa al ver como el cuerpo que había pisado comenzaba a cobrar vida con movimientos similares a los suyos.

\- Applejack también estará. Advirtió el muchacho de pelo azul marino; de inmediato una figura cayó del sofá. Era Trent que si bien era parte del grupo común de muchachos dentro del colegio, había aceptado pasar la reunión de juegos, películas de terror e insomnio junto con Soarin, Flash Sentry y Cheese Sandwich.

Cuando Twilight realizó su transferencia desde la preparatoria Cristal, no dudó ni un solo instante de salir de aquel lugar también, debía admitir que aquella sociedad de adolescentes nunca le agradó, aunque tuvo que adaptarse para no prevalecer, para no ser el blanco, la presa de todos allá, Cheese también se transfirió junto con él, fue cuestión de tiempo para que las necesidades de un lugar cercano a su nuevo colegio y ciertamente, la necesidad de espacio, combinados con su la posibilidad de poder costearlos con ayuda de su trabajo y algo de dinero de sus padres; le presentasen a Soarin y Flash Sentry.

Cheese entró al departamento con total tranquilidad, llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y una expresión fresca, los tres compañeros de departamento aún no comprendían cómo el adolescente lograba amanecer después de tener semejante reventón durante casi la mitad de la madrugada.

\- Dense prisa muchachos, hoy es un gran día. – Exclamó mientras levantaba las manos y daba un golpe en el hombro de los dos jóvenes que ya se encontraban despiertos.

Al ser el último en poder levantarse, quedó último en la fila para ingresar en la ducha, lo cual le dejaba sin agua caliente. Así que sin perder más tiempo se recostó nuevamente en el sofá.

\- Despiértenme cuando Flash termine de ducharse y no se acaben toda el agua caliente. Advirtió poco antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Tenía un libro en su mano, pero debido al cansancio se rindió poco antes de poder abrirlo.

Cheese se acercó al reproductor, para darle play a la música que por consenso se escuchaba en el departamento durante las mañanas normales.

\- Cheese, apaga eso antes de que me levante.

\- No le escuches, ni siquiera puede mantenerse despierto hasta las dos de la mañana.

\- Calla Flash, tú fuiste el primero en caer dormido. Respondió el literato más talentoso del colegio.

\- UUUUUUU. – Fue todo lo que Soarin necesito para que sus dos amigos se viesen como rivales eternos, poco antes de lanzarse una almohada.

\- Aggg, dense prisa, quiero saborear los pastelillos de Pink… de manzana, se corrigió el más enérgico del grupo, poco antes de ponerse rojo como un tomate.

\- ¿Los pastelillos de Pinkie? Espero que no hayas querido decir lo que creo que acabas de decir. – Dijo Trent con una sonrisa mientras se despertaba y comenzaba a dar una leída a su libro.

\- Por qué no duermes. Respondió el muchacho mientras se acercaba al falseador.

\- Calma, calma, ni siquiera está contigo. Respondió el literato, poco antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras.

\- En eso tiene razón advirtió Flash. Antes de recibir la mirada fulminante de su amigo.

\- Oh, no escuché que Twilight te haya dicho que sí.

\- Bromeas, prácticamente somos pareja. Advirtió el mancebo, poco antes de sacar su furia contra su amigo.

\- Basta niñas, todos sabemos que el único que tiene pareja fija es el joven Soarin. – Exclamó Trent con una voz fingida.

Cuando se tenía la suerte de tener padres que viajaban continuamente y además de poseer un trabajo fijo y además de que él familiar de Flash era dueño del edificio, daban como resultado la convivencia de los cuatro jóvenes en un departamento, teniendo noches alocadas.

\- Qué hora es søren, no quiero llegar tarde al gimnasio. – Explicó Flash con cierto desconocimiento del tiempo.

Viejo, solo mi madre me llama søren, y son las diez y cuarto.

\- Bulk Biceps me matará, pero me saltaré la clase de Pilates. Cheese ¿Qué haces?

\- Jugaré Frozen wars, Cloud Casher está conectada y me ha estado retando durante los últimos días.

\- No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que salir en media hora. – Advirtió desde dentro de la ducha Soarin con autoridad.

\- Se tardarán media hora en hacer todo eso, yo aprovecharé y le enseñare quien manda. – Dijo finalmente Cheese con emoción, mientras sostenía el control inalámbrico.

\- Sin tu francotirador estrella lo único que lograrás será hacer el ridículo. – Dijo Trent con burla, algo que sabían que era muy cierto.

\- Entonces qué estás esperando. – Advirtió el muchacho de pelo alocado.

Mientras los adolescentes se dedicaban al videojuego, dentro del baño, Soarin se observaba en el espejo, en pocos minutos la vería a ella, no podía explicarlo; ella era una persona, una muchacha diferente del resto, no se guardaba sus palabras, nunca quería ser la damisela en apuros o cosas similares; de hecho, estaba seguro de que en situaciones de emergencia ella sería quien lo rescataría. Además, en esos instantes, quería tenerla cerca, hablar con ella, poder abrazarla, besarla, la lejanía solamente lograba que desease estar a su lado, aunque obviamente no tenían los mismos gustos en todos los temas o deportes, incluso en música, mas sus "defectos" lo traían verdaderamente loco, esa cabezonería, esa tozudez, incluso el carácter dominante que tenía la diferenciaban del resto, no importaba su falta de feminidad porque la convertían en alguien tan fuerte como comprensiva. En más de una ocasión se habían lanzado insultos tan ofensivos que cualquier muchacha lo había abofeteado, pero ella simplemente continuó y hasta se rió de ellos. Si, definitivamente Rainbow Dash, con todos sus defectos y con todas las diferencias con relación a él, era la muchacha más fabulosa de todas.

Al salir del baño, Flash aun su polera del día pasado, Cheese con control en sus manos y con la lengua afuera y Trent con una mirada perdida así como una taza de té en s mano derecha, estaban tan absortos en la jugada final que el adolescente de ojos verdes pudo deducir la razón.

\- Cómo va la partida señores.

\- Cheese está contra Lyra, no puedes creer como barrió el piso con nuestro francotirador – Fue la explicación simple de Flash.

Una granada de humo llegaba al piso, a pocos metros del escenario de escombros de una ciudad antigua. De inmediato el avatar de Cheese, bajo el control de este comenzó a recorrer una calle, detrás de un muro se hallaba su rival, lo sabían porque utilizaba unas gafas de visión térmica.

\- Vamos Cheese, advirtió Trent.

Pero de inmediato, el avatar de Lyra salió de su escondite para disparar con un arma futurista una ráfaga de balas. El instinto y la experiencia de Cheese le llevaron a saltar hacia un lado mientras levantaba su pistola en alto apuntando y poco antes de caer en el piso, después de haber recibido varios impactos en la pierna, así como el hombro, disparó su última bala.

\- ¡Victoria de los Chibis! – Se escuchó a través del sistema de audio que tenían.

El grupo entero de muchachos levantó las manos en señal de victoria, incluso Trent derramó su te en el piso. La imagen vía webcam de la casa de Lady L.H. mostraba al grupo de muchachas vencidas, quienes sonrieron de forma inmediata y trataron de no sonrojarse.

\- Soarin, recuerda que acabas de salir del baño – Dijo entretenido Trent, de inmediato el muchacho se retiró del alcance de la webcam.

\- Mejoren para la próxima – Exclamó Cheese poco antes de apagar la consola y dejarlas con la respuesta en la boca – Siempre quise hacer eso.

\- Tenemos que estar en Sweet Apple Acres dentro de media hora. Fue todo lo que Soarin necesitó decir para que sus compañeros hicieran un caos dentro del departamento.

El deportivo de Flash Sentry era una de las maravillas de las cuales podía disfrutar el grupo cuando salían juntos, pese a que era rara la ocasión en la cual salían todos juntos, pues sus actividades y diferentes grupos evitaban que los compañeros de departamento se agasajaran de forma continua. Su buena suerte de encontrarse siempre con el semáforo en verde, de que no hubiesen conductores lentos y sobre todo, que Flash realmente deseaba llegar a tiempo a Sweet Apple Acres.

En la granja de los Apple el movimiento comenzaba a ser muy fluido y variado, al evento planeado por las amigas de Applejack era un completo éxito; desde empresarios, administradores, adolescentes, niños, familias, consumidores de todo tipo llenaban las diferentes bancas y atracciones alrededor de la granja, pues, al ser una de las pocas existentes fuera de la ciudad tenía una atracción propia: el estilo rústico, la belleza de la naturaleza y los productos recién extraídos, pocas cosas podían competir contra aquella simpleza. Pasteles de manzana, pie con la receta de la abuela Smith, sidra de la mejor calidad y para terminar, las Rainboms ofrecían un pequeño número musical al medio día y a las seis de la tarde, obviamente Dj Pon-3 se presentaría para realizar sus mezclas.

En la casa Apple, para ser más específico en la habitación de Applejack las Rainboms se ponían sus respectivos vestuarios.

\- Ash, Rarity, deja el cepillo. Gruñía Rainbow.

\- Enserio querida, te vendría mejor el pelo sedoso. Sugirió Rarity a modo de disculpa.

\- Vamos chicas, así está bien – Expresó Applejack con cierto desdén, desde luego, ella era a quien menos le importaba el vestuario.

Las adolescentes se encontraban arriba, Big Mac escapó temporalmente de la concurrencia de gente, no le gustaban mucho las multitudes; era rara la vez en la cual podía encontrarse en medio de una. Aunque debía ser sincero, no se hallaba en la cocina solamente por un descanso de dos minutos, allá arriba se hallaba Rainbow Dash, algo instintivo dentro de él le condujo hasta el lugar solamente para poder apreciarla solo, tomando así su tiempo, cómodo y sin la presencia de los demás. Pese a ello, bien sabía que estaría plantado a las doce entre el público en el lado sur de la granja, donde se encontraba ensamblado el escenario para las muestras musicales. Los sonidos de una caída y las risas eran un sonido algo placentero, significaba que seguían allá arriba. Un vaso con agua era suficiente para saciar su sed y entretenerse hasta que bajaran por las escaleras, la entrada que conectaba la sala con la cocina era idónea para observarla.

Entonces, los pasos de las adolescentes bajando fue la respuesta a sus deseos. Las figuras de las muchachas pasaron inadvertidas, hasta que finalmente, la chica de sus ojos pasó por el portal por algo menos que un segundo, llevaba su conjunto diseñado por Rarity: unas botas blancas con suelas y adornos con forma de rayos rojos en los bordes, una calza de color azul turquesa con unos dibujos sutiles, su falda de mismo diseño que sus botas y con dobladuras, para finalmente acabar con una chaqueta con mangas recortadas junto con una blusa del mismo color que la calza en el interior. Big Mac no podía creer el aspecto que tenía, nunca se cansaba de apreciar la curiosa forma de vestir de adolescente, pero cuando utilizaba aquellas vestimentas tenía un aspecto diferente, relucía su carácter y lo realzaba. Pero al final ninguna lo vio, debido a la prisa que tenían, hasta que Sunset Shimmer bajó con un conjunto simple que emulaba las llamas del fuego con sus colores, debido a la prisa, solamente saludó con la mano.

Una vez en Sweet Apple Acres, los muchachos no tuvieron descanso, estacionaron el auto, se bajaron como descocidos, para iniciar una carrera por medio campo; después de casi ser mordidos por Winona, de tropezarse en una ocasión en el caso de Trent y casi provocar un accidente con pastel de manzana, pudieron llegar exhaustos al escenario. Justo a tiempo para escuchar a las integrantes de las Rainboms (Shake your tale o la traducción al castellano A Bailar)

" _Tenemos que estar siempre listas_

 _Y el tiempo hay que aprovechar_

 _Daremos hoy… si una gran fiesta_

 _Pronto mucha diversión habrá_

La canción ya había iniciado, Big Mac trataba de hallar un buen lugar para observar el espectáculo y escuchar la música que las Rainboms tocaban, ciertamente eran buenas.

 _Yo no sé (yo no sé) qué pasará_

 _Solo sé (solo sé) que bien se sentirá_

 _Con amigos si ya hay que encender las luces_

 _A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial_

 _A bailar a bailar (x4)_

Mientras muchos y muchas adolescente bailaban al compás de la música, Soarin ingresaba en la multitud oyente para llegar a una posición privilegiada

 _Si algo no fue como tú esperabas_

 _Ríete no es un crimen estar mal_

 _Hazlo ya, tú eres muy original_

 _Si ya son tan buenas que risa me dan_

Desde donde estaba, Big Mac podía ver bien a toda la banda, Sunset podía sustituir a Twilight e incluso dar su propio toque, lo que hacía la canción más amena. En ese instante, el mancebo fornido pudo notar como Rainbow lo observaba directamente a intervalos de tiempo, no era ninguna coincidencia, ya que sus ojos se posaban directamente en él.

 _Tenemos que estar siempre listas_

 _Y el tiempo hay que aprovechar_

 _Daremos hoy… si una gran fiesta_

 _Pronto mucha diversión habrá_

 _Yo no sé (yo no sé) qué pasará_

Soarin intercambiaba miradas con Rainbow, quien podía concentrarse en su guitarra, en el coro y en dichos intercambios al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa del atractivo joven.

 _Solo sé (solo sé) que bien se sentirá_

 _Con amigos si ya hay que encender las luces_

 _A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial_

 _A bailar a bailar (x4)"_

Cuando la canción terminó, las cuatro adolescentes bajaron del escenario por unas escaleras.

\- Hey Big Mac, el evento parece todo un éxito. – Entonces el joven de piel rojiza sintió una palmada en su espalda, al voltearse pudo observar a Soarin, con su típica sonrisa, junto con Flash, Cheese y Trent, quien se acercó inmediatamente para extender la mano.

\- Cómo va hermano.

\- Bien. – Fue lo único que pudo contestar, era evidente que sus ganas de hablar, así como sus ilusiones se desplomaban de forma casi monumental.

Entre tanto, las Rainboms se hallaban en medio camino a la casa Apple.

\- Rarity, este vestido es algo incómodo. – Se quejó Sunset Shimmer.

\- Es porque solamente se puede usar unas cuantas horas cariño, su función es hacerte ver fantástica. – Respondió Rarity.

\- Lo sé y te agradezco mucho por eso. – Aclaró la pelifuego, al notar cierta expresión en el rostro de su modista amiga.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Applejack todas se hallaban algo emocionadas.

\- ¿Puedes creer que vinieron aquí solamente para vernos? Gritó Pinkie mientras daba unos saltos en la cama de la vaquera.

\- Sí Pinkie, Cheese no te quitaba la vista de encima.

La hiperactiva fémina se dejó caer para ya no tratar de hablar, le costaba mucho controlarse en ocasiones, mas… existía un pequeño detalle.

\- Qué te pasa Pinkie, usualmente te alocas un poco más.

\- Es que… no sé, les digo un pequeño secreto súper secreto.

Las adolescentes se acercaron como moscas a la miel, abriendo bien sus oídos, hasta que la cabeza de Rarity chocó con la de Applejack.

\- Creo que Big Mac me gusta. Declaró la muchacha amante de los dulces.

Los ojos de las cuatro amigas restantes se abrieron de par en par, para después posarse en la expresión que pondría Applejack.

\- Pinkie, tú sabes que no me opongo a eso, pero una regla importante entre amigas es no relacionarse con sus hermanos y pues, parece ser cierto.

\- Te dije que creo bobita, no que lo esté – Respondió Pinkie sonriendo – Además es mi primo, te imaginas cuán loco sería eso.

Las presentes no tenían un piso fijo que las mantuviese a salvo de caer en la incomodidad. Pero al observar el rostro sonriente de su amiga rosada no hicieron sino reír. Salvo por Applejack, debían admitirlo, en su momento, cada una llegó a sentir un gusto pequeño por el fortachón, pero al igual que un objeto curioso para la vista, hizo falta un tiempo muy corto para que dicho gustito se perdiese.

\- Ahora haz un espacio en la cama. Advirtió Rainbow, para acostarse y tratar de descansar los ojos.

El día había sido bastante agotador para casi todo el grupo, sin advertencia, Fluttershy y Rainbow se quedaron dormidas antes de poder realizar cualquier acción; inmediatamente, Pinkie bostezó, pues su ración matutina de dulces se había visto aplazada dejándola sin la fuente de toda su energía, se tendió al lado de Fluttershy, colocando su brazo sobre su amiga para no caerse, pues su cuerpo estaba a pocos centímetros del borde de la cama. Finalmente, Rarity entretenida, observó toda la habitación mientras se sentaba en un sillón de arena. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que esta cerrara los ojos.

Las únicas dos que se quedaron despiertas fueron Applejack y Sunset Shimmer, la costumbre que ambas tenían las hacía resistentes al cansancio y al esfuerzo físico.

\- Sunset, si estuviese ocurriendo algo entre tú y Big Mac me lo dirías cierto.

La pelifuego no hizo más que apoyarse a la pared de madera y pasarse una mano por la nuca.

\- Tú sabes que sí Applejack ¿Por qué piensas que puede pasar algo entre él y yo?

\- Es que ha estado un poco distraído y triste ultimadamente, nunca le había pasado lo había visto así y te juro que es por una chica, algo me lo dice.

Un dilema era lo que la adolescente de piel siena clara tenía, no sabía exactamente el camino que tomaría para resolverlo, pues no existía una salida que no rompiera con los principios instituidos entre una promesa y una amistad como la que tenía con Applejack.

\- A lo mejor es así; pero por qué no se lo preguntas a él.

\- Lo hice y se fue por la tangente, Sunset, estoy segura de que es por una chica y lo que menos quiero ver es a él en un estado tan amargo como lo vi estos días.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor puedes averiguarlo con cierta cautela y paciencia. – La pelifuego medía bien sus palabras, armando así una salida para el problema que se le presentaba, es decir, faltaba a su promesa si se lo decía a Applejack, pero si la ayudaba a investigar por otros medios, tampoco le faltaba a ella. A veces no podía entenderlo, pero hallaba la solución con cierta facilidad, ahora solo debía buscar un cambio de tema.

\- Y ya que hablamos de chicos, dime… notaste al muchacho de anteojos y jersey, no dejaba de observarte.

La muchacha de sombrero comenzó a sonrojarse. Las siguientes tres horas, ambas se quedaron hablando de temas poco importantes, desde los exámenes de la siguiente semana, la comida que más les gustaba, lo que querían hacer o estudiar saliendo del colegio, cómo serían las clases del nuevo profesor de Filosofía y demás temas.

La luz del ocaso advirtió a las adolescentes de la hora en que se hallaban, inmediatamente despertaron a sus amigas para dirigirse al último show que darían.

**** Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la casa Apple****

\- Enserio tienes que ser un poco más enérgico, solo salúdala, invítale algo de tomar, incluso cáete o choca con ella de imprevisto, te aseguro que el resto es pan comido – Sugería Cheese Sandwich mientras levantaba el dedo en alto continuó – conocí a Pinkie Pie en una fiesta y te juro que no sabía qué hacer, así que "sin querer" le arrojé un pollo de hule en la espalda. El resto simplemente pasó.

\- Sí, mira, Twilight y yo siempre nos topamos en algún accidente – indicó Flash con una mueca de risa, pues recordaba bien el rostro que ella ponía cada vez que le derramaba algo encima o lo empujaba.

\- Tienen toda la razón, Rainbow me golpeó en la cara cuando la conocí. – Agregó Soarin mientras se frotaba el rostro. Provocando que sus amigos se echaran a reír.

\- Y ¿Qué hay de ti Big Mac? – Prosiguió el capitán de la división masculina de los Wondercolts.

Hizo falta solamente un saludo para que lo metieran dentro de aquella conversación, el mancebo de piel rojiza se culpaba por todo ello, sus ojos se posaban en Trent, podía deducir que toda aquella conversación que llevaban sobre una banca comiendo pastel de manzana, era debido al gusto que tenía por su hermana, en otra situación le habría dado algo de coraje encontrarse en medio de una charla tan monótona; pero se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que los consejos que le daban al joven con alma de artista no eran escuchados también por él.

\- Se honesto. – Fue todo lo que dijo, expresando así una multitud de palabras en una simplificación bastante coherente.

Soarin estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de los parlantes.

"Ahora reciban a las fabulosas Raimboms para terminar con esta feria"

Los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, de todas partes la gente se fue acercando al escenario. Las adolescentes se hallaban sobre el escenario, los reflectores con luces de diferentes colores se encendían. En cuestión de segundos, el bajo de Applejack junto con las guitarras de Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer iniciaban uno de las pistas más significativas para Big Mac.

 _(La música de Un día perfecto para la diversión)_

 _Mucha diversión habrá_

 _Tus amigos ya vendrán_

 _Un buen día hay que pasar_

 _Todos vengan a jugar_

 _Donde nos podremos ver_

 _Pues tendremos que correr_

 _Vengan todas síganme_

 _Pues ya va a suceder_

 _Con amigas diferentes_

 _Pero unidas somos sí_

 _Y cada día crece más nuestra amistad_

La voz de Sunset, por muy distinta que fuese a la de Twilight, nuevamente lograba sustituirla y dale un toque distinto a toda la pieza musical. Pues la adolescente púrpura tenía la misma voz que la princesa, pero todavía no cantaba tan bien como ella; se hecho ella fue quien solicitó no presentarse junto a las Rainboms hasta mejorar en ello, era muy exigente consigo misma.

 _A jugar hay que ganar_

 _Tienes que participar_

 _Pues muy bien vamos a estar_

 _No importa el ganador_

 _Solo que haya diversión_

 _Si entre mucha gente estás ríe y bien la pasarás_

 _Con amigas diferentes_

 _Y que siempre estarán_

 _A tu lado y siempre juntas se divertirán_

 _Muchas fotos a sacar_

 _El día se va a terminar_

 _Rápido el tiempo se va_

 _Hay que aprovecharlo más_

 _La banda ya va a tocar_

 _Ven no importa tu edad_

 _Si hay música no hay más_

 _Todos vengan a bailar_

Cada uno de los presentes tenía una atracción que captaba toda su atención, quizás por los trajes diseñados por Rarity, pero la belleza de las adolescentes se agrandaba en gran medida con dichos atuendos.

 _Con amigas diferentes_

 _Pero unidas somos sí_

 _Y cada día crece más nuestra amistad_

 _Con amigas diferentes_

 _Y que siempre estarán_

 _A tu lado y siempre juntas se divertirán_

Terminada la música que continuó con otros temas, el escenario comenzó a vaciarse, de la misma forma, era más que evidente que el evento estaba oficialmente clausurado, los presentes comenzaban a retirarse en grandes cantidades, dejando la granja Apple y saliendo en distintos automóviles. Incluso la directora Celestia salía del lugar mientras hablaba con su hermana.

En vista de todo ello, incluso los amigos de Soarin comenzaban a emprender la retirada. Dejándolo a petición suya.

Big Mac por su parte se hallaba transportando una bandeja de metal, equilibrándola sobre su mano. Transportaba jarras llenas de sidra de preparación especial.

Las adolescentes guardaban sus instrumentos detrás del escenario, debían ayudar a Pinkie con su batería, por lo cual era mejor cambiarse antes de realizar dicho transporte; pero la figura de Big Mac se apareció, todas intuyeron que había llegado en el momento idóneo.

\- Buen trabajo – Indicó el mancebo de piel rojiza mientras alcanzaba la bebida a las integrantes de las Raimboms. Debido a la obscuridad, los reflectores del escenario eran utilizados como fuentes de luz. Por lo cual, los diversos colores de dichas luces se esparcían por todo el lugar.

Era interesante cómo el muchacho siempre hallaba las palabras más simples para expresar toda una oración, aunque obviamente, las seis adolescentes se hallaban reunidas para tomar la bebida refrescante.

\- Me encanta la sidra – Dijo la de cabello multicolor mientras observaba a lo lejos, Soarin también se aproximaba, llevaba una de sus chaquetas en el brazo.

\- Hola chicas, fue un show espectacular, seguro que fue un completo éxito.

Ni bien llegó, los ojos del adolescente se cruzaron con los de Rainbow Dash, nadie podía negar lo que ambos sentían esa era la triste realidad que el fortachón debía comprender. Sunset era la única de las presentes que sabía por lo que pasaba, ella nunca sintió algo similar a lo que seguramente sentía Big Mac y ciertamente, era evidente que guardaba el dolor de observar semejante escena, así que se acercó con su jarra vació, obviamente tuvo que tomar todo su contenido de una sola vez.

\- Vamos, te ayudo a llevar la batería de Pinkie, debemos llevarlo a la cochera – Señaló la adolescente mientras llamaba la atención del joven. Este de inmediato la siguió, levantando la mano.

Soarin se acercó al centro del grupo, primeramente cubrió a Rainbow con su chaqueta, desde luego, esta aceptó el detalle.

\- Vaya, no hay muchos caballeros como estos hoy en día – Advirtió Rarity con una sonrisa, antes de proseguir – No lo pierdas Dashie.

De inmediato, ambos se sonrojaron, la idea de una separación, por el momento no ingresaba en la cabeza de la pareja.

Fluttershy comenzó a bostezar, tapándose la boca. Nuevamente el cansancio la invadía. Pinkie ya tenía unas ojeras, pero su mirada risueña y al mismo tiempo llena de energía continuaba vivaz.

\- No creo que lleguen a separarse en mucho tiempo – indicó la honesta Applejack mientras guardaba su bajo en un estuche – Solo mírenlos.

\- Basta chicas – Dijo finalmente Rainbow Dash, pues pese a que Soarin era joven que la traía loca, no le agradaba dar tantas vueltas al tema, simplemente, no le gustaba tanta cursilería y halagos, al menos no en esos temas.

\- Vamos Dashie, era solo una bromita inofensiva – Prosiguió Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto ¿Saben dónde se fueron Sunset Shimmer y Big Mac? Preguntó Applejack.

\- A guardar mi batería, mañana debo traerles un mufin o algo.

\- Pagando un favor por otro favor, esa es la actitud. Alagó Soarin mientras se sentaba sobre el césped.

\- Estas cerca de un hormiguero – detalló Applejack, de inmediato Rainbow lo tomó del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse del piso. Pero ya era tarde, algunas hormigas habían entrado a la espalda del adolescente y comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas, afortunadamente no eran hormigas guerreras. Mas, eso no evitó que comenzara a bailar de forma ridícula mientras trataba de sacarse de encima a dichos insectos.

La llegada de los padres de Rarity comunicó al grupo la hora de irse, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow fueron detrás de su amiga, nuevamente tenían que entrar como sardinas.

\- Nos vemos mañana – Dijo Soarin, poco antes de besar a la muchacha de cabello multicolor, ciertamente, los labios de la adolescente ya poseían experiencia, ambos disfrutaron de aquella muestra del sentimiento que ambos tenían, era muy cierto que no eran tan melosos como muchas otras parejas; peros su sentimientos eran sinceros.

* * *

¿Y bien? Ahora la trama que hasta este entonces se encontraba a medias, comienza a completarse, por cierto para compensar la falta de Soarin en los anteriores capítulos, el siguiente será exclusivamente Soarin y posiblemente Rainbow Dash; lo sé, a veces quiero contentarlos un poco XD. Nos leemos pronto.

Por cierto, si alguno conoce un buen tutorial para hacer portadas de fanfics, le agradecería bastante si me pasa el dato, este fic y casi todos los que hago necesitan una y pues, es tiempo de darles una.


	6. Soarin Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo

Tarde bastante en terminar de darle una pincelada libre a Soarin, y pues este capítulo va para los que esperaron tanto el desarrollo de este personaje dentro de mi fic y seguramente tuvieron que contentarse con pequeños fragmentos, si es que no se fueron ya espero que les guste, obviamente, desarrollarlo a profundidad me tomará más capítulos; pero sé que les gustará este.

* * *

Un sol radiante se mostraba majestuoso por toda la ciudad, el ruido de varios muchachos jugando en la calle, usando un par de basureros, unas piedras y tiza sustraída de algún maestro de colegio eran utilizados para recrear una cancha de fútbol, otros muchos se hallaban en la árcade, en el cine, incluso de paseo, atentos a las posibilidades que se podrían suceder o presentarse, preparados para aprovecharlas hasta el último segundo. Después de todo, el tiempo pasa volando cuando se está con amigos y curiosamente, hasta el simple hecho de encontrarse en un simple parque o en un museo, podría ser un momento de alegría (sí, lo tomé del capítulo de MLP: FIM).

Un adolescente de pelo añil pasaba por una calle poco transcurrida por automóviles, poseía jardines bien cuidados, compensando así varias secciones del asfaltado agrietados, era uno de esos días capaces de inspirar obras de paisajismo, capaces de quitar la cara larga de quien fuese, de esas tardes que pueden hacer arrepentir a los dormilones por habérsela perdido. La brisa fresca, un par de árboles originando ruido con el chocar de sus ramas y hojas, incluso un par de mariposas comunes se exhibían en pleno vuelo frente al muchacho, su sonrisa se esbozó al pensar la tarde que tenía preparada con la muchacha más increíble del mundo: Rainbow Dash. Las posibilidades junto a ella eran innumerables, pero siempre divertidas. Era increíble que para su tercer mes juntos, sus peleas aun terminaban en un abrazo de reconciliación y una cita para el día siguiente. Su corazón latía al saber del dulce olor casi imperceptible a vainilla que tenía.

Un auto heladero comenzó a realizar su paso por la calle, provocando que una oleada de niños, púberos e incluso uno que otro adolescente salieran de sus habitaciones, casas de los árboles o incluso que corran dos cuadras para llegar al proveedor de una de los postres más predilectos: helado.

En menos de cuadra y media, Soarin pudo observar cómo una veintena de clientes eran atendidos al mismo tiempo, para ser despachados de las inmediaciones del auto heladero, ya estaba a punto de marcharse cuando.

\- ¡Hey, espere! – Esa era la inconfundible voz de Rainbow Dash, Soarin la podía reconocerla casi al instante.

Una cerca con enredaderas elevadas le tapaba el campo de visión, donde seguramente Rainbow Dash se encontraría corriendo por su dotación de helado.

\- ¡Una chocolocura! – Dijo otra voz mientras corría.

\- ¡No, no le haga caso, una chocoexplosión! – Contradecía Rainbow Dash.

Mientras el joven de ojos verdes aceleraba su paso, pudo escuchar un choque contra el metal del camión de helados, lo cual le hizo acelerar aún más el paso, al pasar la barda, se extrañó al observar a la muchacha de cabello multicolor riendo mientras trataba de levantarse del piso, pues por lo visto fue ella quien se chocó contra la carrocería de metal, pero más raro aún era la presencia de una muchacha menor que Rainbow, de cabello violeta, blusa celeste bermudas verdes a media pierna con unas botas y chaquetas de color gris de payne, sus ojos cerrados por la risa contagiada y al son de la adolescente lograban llenar el lugar, mientras los helados eran preparados.

\- Es siempre igual – Sostenía el heladero con desdén poco antes de retirarse definitivamente.

\- Cada día estás más lenta Rainbow, no falta mucho tiempo para que te supere – Añadía la menor mientras alcazaba el helado a la aparente perdedora.

\- Si dejaras de empujarme cuando comienzo a ganarte quizás podrías ver lo veloz que puedo ser – Le respondía la de cabello multicolor mientras se levantaba y recibía su helado con una mueca de alegría.

Definitivamente era algo extraño ver a Rainbow Dash jugando con una muchacha de primer grado, siendo que ella se hallaba en cuarto grado; de sus muchas pláticas ninguna había tratado de los hermanos de sus familias respectivas, pero se podía intuir que ambos no poseían ni hermanos mayores ni hermanas menores, también estaba el hecho de que su aspecto era completamente distinto; pero se daban casos particulares. Así que el atleta se acercó con gran intriga a la adolescente de cabello multicolor, la chica de primer grado se le hacía familiar, la había visto antes; pero no recordaba bien las circunstancias.

\- Hey Rainbow, necesitarás más que una excusa para vencerme en Frozen Wars.

La mayor se paseaba por la acera junto a su acompañante menor, su cabello se movía al son de sus pasos, mientras que el cabello corto de la otra era empujado por el viento.

\- Te recuerdo que yo soy quien tiene los 4500 puntos en el ranking. – Le recordó mientras bajaba la palma de su mano para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Hey, yo tengo 4300, estoy a un pelo de alcanzarte y superarte. – Le respondía la menor con una expresión de confianza y desafío a la mayor.

\- Ya lo veremos pequeña. – Respondió Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; pues dejando de lado a sus amigas, pocas personas compartían con un lazo tan fuerte como el que tenía con Scootaloo, la muchacha de primer segundo grado de pelo morado era ciertamente una de esas personas especiales a las que simplemente no se puede reemplazar.

La pequeña extendía su brazo para jalar un mechón de cabello de su hermana mayor, provocando en esta un quejido y una mueca de dolor, sin embargo, esta entendía el juego que ambas tenían a la perfección, pues le respondió con un pequeño golpe de dedo en la punta de la nariz, desde luego, medía su fuerza cada vez que lo hacía.

Ambas féminas se hallaban en el jardín frontal de la casa de Rainbow Dash, una pequeña banca elevada con unas cadenas sobre el suelo, ideal para recostarse, sentarse y ver los atardeceres llamaba la atención ni bien se ingresaba en la propiedad; no fue hasta ese entonces que Soarin pudo percatarse que ambas estaban sin sus botas, solamente con unas sandalias. Aun perplejo por ver a Rainbow Dash y lo que parecía ser una familiar o amiga se acercó y levantó la voz.

\- ¡Hey Wonderbolt número uno! – Gritó el adolescente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Rainbow Dash se volteó, su primera expresión fue una conjunción entre alegría y sorpresa; la cabeza de la adolescente de pelo multicolor realizó un procesamiento a la velocidad de la luz para poder recordar el error que conllevó a aquel cruce de actividades; había olvidado que cada segundo sábado de todos los meses, su tiempo le pertenecía absolutamente a Scootaloo; de alguna forma había olvidado aquel hecho tan importante para ella y aún más importante para la muchacha de ojos morados.

Scootaloo observó a Soarin, como todo el mundo en la escuela, sabía de lo suyo con su hermana mayor, pero debido a las circunstancias no le era muy difícil deducir lo que su presencia significaría para su día con Rainbow Dash, sus ojos fulminaron al instante al Wondercolt a los pocos segundos, sus manos se sujetaron de la chaqueta de Rainbow Dash, para después jalar de ella e impulsarla a ir al sofá, a seguir con su día juntas. La adolescente desde luego se quedó hipnotizada por Soarin quien también la observaba fijamente mientras caminaba en dirección a ella. La fuerza de la menor era sorprendente para su edad, pues Rainbow Dash era prácticamente arrastrada por el cemento que componía la pasarela hasta la entrada de su casa. Al llegar a la primera grada, Scootaloo no pudo levantar a su hermana mayor y poco antes de caer, esta recuperó la consciencia, subiendo las gradas junto con ella.

\- Emmm… Scoots…

La menor sabía perfectamente lo que Rainbow Dash le pediría, pero nadie ni nada le quitaría su día junto a su hermana mayor.

\- No, tú, yo y un videojuego, aquí, ahora… Decía con ahínco mientras forzaba a la adolescente de piel cian a ingresar a su casa. Dejando atrás a Soarin que se quedaba parado en el portón.

\- Claro… claro, Soarin, pasa por favor. – Invitó la adolescente poco antes de tomar las manos de Scootaloo, a veces ella podía ser como una niña pequeña y ciertamente le era muy difícil decirle que no a sus pedidos.

Soarin incrédulo observaba a la muchacha más terca de todas, incluso con él, ceder ante los pedidos de una pequeña; conociendo a Rainbow como él lo hacía, sabía que tal logro merecía una medalla cuanto menos. Sus pasos lentos trataban de acercarse a Rainbow Dash, pero una mirada asesina de la muchacha de pelo morado le hacía repensárselo dos veces, difícil era ver a una fémina de su edad con una expresión similar, si pudiera convertir el lenguaje corporal a uno escrito se diría "o te alejas o pierdes tus manos amigo". No había duda, para que Rainbow Dash le hiciera caso y cediera ante ella, lo más seguro era que la pequeña era de respeto… mucho respeto.

El adolescente levantó las manos para alejarse unos metros, su novia se dio media vuelta para dejarse guiar con Scootaloo, su helado a medio derretir, quizás por el calor del sol, quizás por la furia de su hermana menor comenzaba a chorrearse por su mano, el pasillo que comunicaba la sala donde habían instalado la consola junto a una pantalla gigante y el ingreso con la banca colgada era un trecho poco grato con la actitud que Scootaloo había tomado, mas estaba en su derecho, el error había sido de la adolescente.

\- Escúchame, tú y yo tenemos todo el día hasta las seis… después debes irte a tu casa ¿cierto?

\- Rainbow, sabes que no negociaré esto contigo. – Le respondió la pequeña entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

\- Claro que no, eres más cabeza dura que yo, pero lo que quiero decir es que no hay problema, solo déjame decirle a Soarin que pase por mí a las seis.

La menor, aun con un destello de desconfianza en sus ojos observaba a Rainbow Dash afirmando lentamente con la cabeza. Al recibir la confirmación, Rainbow Dash se liberó del fuerte agarre de la menor que incluso le había dejado una marca recorrió en menos de 1.25 segundos todo el corredor, para llegar a la entrada de su casa; Soarin estaba sentado en la banca esperando pacientemente, su decisión había sido una muy sabia al tratar de no interponerse entre ella y Scootaloo.

\- Hey – Saludó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras se acercaba para sentarse al lado del adolescente – perdóname por lo que ocurrió allá adentro, tú no la conoces… créeme – Entretenida Rainbow Dash explicaba cómo podía la situación.

\- Al menos no me mordió las manos.

\- Oye – Dijo entre sonrisas la de piel cian mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

Ciertamente hasta ese momento, Rainbow no actuaba precisamente como cualquier novia anterior que hubiese tenido y precisamente eso era lo que más le agradaba, es decir, ella siempre quería tener la razón, ser la que va delante, incluso en las últimas citas fue ella quien lo besó a él… hasta en sus peleas era difícil vencerle, solamente la ley del hielo podía ante las mil palabras, las doscientas expresiones, la mirada indiferente cuando bajaba la cabeza sin dejar de mantener los ojos fijos en él y cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿Podrías venir a las seis? No sé, podemos salir un rato a cualquier lugar, es más, yo pagaré los bocadillos si vamos al cine.

\- Destripador zombie está en cartelera.

\- ¿3D?

\- ¿Te gusta de otra forma?

\- Tú si sabes. – Dijo Rainbow Dash poco antes de tomar al mancebo desprevenido y darle un beso corto, pero especial.

A quién engañaba, no quería perderse una hora junto a la chica que lo traía loco, Soarin cambió de parecer al instante.

\- Pero, puedo quedarme con ustedes hasta las seis y nos vamos al cine…

\- Mmmm ¿Estás seguro? ¿Con mi hermana menor adentro?

\- Por usted mi laydi, lo que sea. – Dijo finalmente el adolescente, tratando de imitar el tono refinado de voz de Trent y logrando solamente una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de la fémina.

\- De acuerdo, pero ya sabes, si no puedes aguantar, la puerta está abierta.

\- Solo es una niña a punto de entrar a la adolescencia ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Rainbow Dash entrecerró los ojos, muchos, incluso ella, habían lanzado un juicio similar en el pasado y casi siempre la pequeña había logrado dejar a dichos críticos con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Rainbow, date prisa votando a tu novio! – Gritó desde dentro la niña, que ya había terminado ambos helados, error de Rainbow: haberlo dejado sobre la mesa poco antes de marcharse.

Pasando por el pasillo, la pareja encontró a la muchacha de pelo morado observándolos a ambos con una mirada asesina, bueno, solo a Soarin (ni siquiera siendo el autor puedo salvarlo de ello XD), sostenía el control de la consola en la mano y una lata de gaseosa en el otro; cual presa frente al león, Rainbow Dash procuraba tomar su control violeta con una pegatina de un rayo multicolor con cuidado, lo que menos quería era darle una excusa para saltar sobre su querido Soarin y aplastarlo como cucaracha.

Soarin recordó haber visto algo similar en alguna película de terror, "Karen: la muñeca demoniaca" ese momento se parecía a la escena donde la pequeña muñeca con complejo de niña abandonada preguntaba a su "madre" a quién quería más… a ella o a su novio. Al final, todo terminaba muy mal para el novio y consecuentemente para la protagonista; rezaba que aquellos ojos morados, parecidos a los de Karen, observasen la pantalla.

\- Scoots, c…creo que debemos empezar, el servidor ya encontró retadores… - Dijo Rainbow Dash tratando de distraer los ojos perturbadores de la pequeña.

Aquella expresión se borró casi de inmediato para convertirse en una de entusiasmo, incluso dio una vuelta en el aire para sentarse en su sofá de arena amarillo. Tomando su lata de gaseosa sorvió un poco, para después observar a su hermana mayor e invitar algo del contenido; desde luego, ambas se conocían tan bien, eran tan íntimas que la de pelo multicolor sin percatarse tomó la lata y sorbió una gran cantidad del líquido.

\- No tomes tanto, recuerda de quién fue la culpa la última vez que perdimos.

\- Eso fue hace tres meses atrás Scoots, además yo no fui quien compró el paquete de seis latas.

\- Bueno, tu ganas.

Soarin recobró la calma, su mirada se cruzaba con la de Rainbow Dash cada vez que podía, hasta ese momento no pudo notar el videojuego que estaba corriendo, al ver la pantalla gigante de la casa de Rainbow, inmediatamente supo que era Frozen Wars, definitivamente le llamó la atención hasta el punto de encaminarse en silencio para observar la pantalla.

\- "Grupo retador encontrado: los Chibis" – Señalaba la voz del juego; la coincidencia no podía ser más asombrosa.

\- ¿Los chibis? ¿Qué nombre más… cómico? – Advirtió Rainbow Dash mientras compartía una risa con Scootaloo.

\- Seguramente son nuevos, pero vaya que van a perder… ¿Me haces los honores?

\- Eres terrible, pero me encanta tú forma de hacer las cosas. – Respondió la de melena multicolor poco antes de abrir una ventana que decía Apuestas extra.

A esas alturas Soarin estaba a pocos centímetros de la pantalla.

\- Ejem… tratamos de jugar.- Explicó la pequeña con desdén.

\- Sí, es que ustedes dos juegan Frozen Wars. – Decía anonadado el capitán de la división masculina de los Wondercolts.

\- Qué esperabas, que nos pintáramos las uñas. – Respondió entretenida Rainbow Dash, contagiando su risa a la de Scootaloo.

Pocas coas realmente lograban atraer a un adolescente más que el hecho de que una fémina supiese jugar algún videojuego común como era Frozen Wars, aquel simple hecho hacía a la de cabello multicolor veinte por ciento más asombrosa.

\- Bueno hermana, apuesta mi cañón de plasma y tu armadura de nelión.

\- Scoots, es una locura, apenas conseguí mi armadura y tu cañón es un arma limitada del juego en línea.

\- Hay que apostar mucho para ganar mucho. – Ciertamente la pequeña tenía agallas, el de cabello añil debía reconocerlo.

Dentro del juego, tener alguna de esas dos armas implicaba o haber sido tan afortunado que se cruzaron con un evento secreto que se lanzaba dentro de los juegos de red y donde se podía sacar uno que otro artículo raro, pero también se debía tener la suerte de que el equipo de veinticinco personas al azar con el que se ingresaba tuviese el nivel necesario para el evento y de alguna manera lograsen ganar sin el apoyo de los novatos, solo una vez los chibis habían logrado ingresar a un evento similar y su recompensa fue el rifle Glause M70 de Trent. La otra posibilidad era que tuviesen una habilida lo suficientemente grande como para vencer a algún "Conquistador Élite" del juego, pero eso era casi imposible, incluso los que se hallaban en los primeros cincuenta dentro del ranking mundial no pudieron ganar más de dos veces a uno de ellos. Fue por aquellos pensamientos, además de un pequeño prejuicio acerca de los videojuegos y las chicas que el Wondercolt eligió la primera de las posibilidades… en otras palabras, los Chibis tendrían dos armas raras y muy potentes en el bolsillo.

\- "Cargando campo de batalla – Decía la voz de una mujer dentro del juego – Catedral de los últimos días, prepárense mercenarios… Los chibis vs Ruin Wings"

Apuestas, decía abajo: Armadura de Nelión y cañón de plasma/ rifle Glause M70 y dotación vitalicia de granadas PEM. El segundo objeto valioso de su equipo estaba siendo apostado, desde luego, se requería la votación de al menos el setenta por ciento del equipo para apostar los recursos del mismo, eran las reglas del videojuego, pues luego no había devoluciones ni reclamos, en especial cuando se apostaban armas tan raras que no se podían comprar dentro del juego. Ni siquiera fuera del juego.

3…2…1… El entorno se había generado, Soarin veía atentamente el lugar, los avatares de las Ruin Wings desde luego eran mujeres y de hecho eran tan parecidas en el diseño que apenas se podía lograr diferenciar entre ambas, el atuendo de cada una consistía en una armadura ligera con una capucha, lentes de cazador, una especie de media falda que les llegaba hasta la rodilla, que no parecía tener utilidad, pues llevaban un recubrimiento de piel sintética parecida a los legging o como le llamaran a los buzos ajustados.

\- Cuidado Scoots, el rifle Glause nos puede alcanzar desde trescientos metros.

\- Lo sé, trata de encontrar a los otros dos, el francotirador debe estar en una posición alta.

A lo lejos, en la segunda división de la pantalla, que pertenecía al personaje de Rainbow Dash se podía apreciar la torre de la campana; una polvareda era generada.

\- Las municiones del Glause pueden atravesar paredes, así que no dejes que te vea. Advirtió Rainbow mientras avanzaba con su avatar hacia la iglesia.

El tiempo estaba marcado para quince minutos, los puntos por movidas audaces, daño e incluso evasiones estaban a cero en ambos bandos. La Catedral de los últimos días representaba una catedral en el apocalipsis de la tierra, según la historia del juego, aquel lugar vio descender a la primera bomba nuclear de la cuarta guerra mundial, por lo cual existían criaturas expuestas a la radiación que podían salir de la nada y atacar a los diferentes jugadores, además era el escenario con más entradas, escondites y laberintos que existía de momento.

\- Vi un reflejo en el sur, te aseguro que los otros dos se están acercando por los flancos, descubrirán nuestra posición y seremos presa fácil para el francotirador. – Exponía brevemente Rainbow Dash que ahora le ponía toda la atención al videojuego, en esos instantes cualquier cosa que no fuese Scootaloo o el juego era olvidado.

Un tiro al aire anunciaba la proximidad de uno de los integrantes del equipo rival.

Soarin se asombraba por la facilidad con la cual la estrategia que usaban con sus amigos era develada de forma rápida por las dos combatientes, era un enfrentamiento de tres contra dos, ellos no podían perder.

\- Activa tu escudo cuando te diga y sales a eliminar al primero que veas, la energía te durará lo suficiente para resistir dos impactos de la Glause.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Ya verás. – Advirtió la pequeña.

A los pocos segundos de iniciarse el fuego abierto por parte de los chibis, Rainbow Dash, oculta detrás de lo que quedaba de una pared gruesa aguardaba hasta que Scootaloo diera la señal.

\- Ok, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ahora.

El avatar de Scootaloo comenzó a correr hacia una pared, siendo inmediatamente localizada por el francotirador que comenzó a disparar, dos tiros dieron de lleno en el piso arenoso, uno pasó cerca de la mercenaria que había parado su carrera, los puntos del equipo comenzaban a subir. Mientras todo aquello se daba a lugar, Rainbow Dash salió de su escondite y activando su escudo interceptó rápidamente al primero de sus oponentes. Soarin pudo reconocer al avatar de Cheese Sandwich, pero en pocos segundos terminó en el piso; Rainbow continuaba, buscando otro escondite detrás de otro muro.

\- Lo que sea que quieres hacer Scootaloo, hazlo rápido.

\- Granada cegadora, no me falles. – Susurró la pequeña poco antes de arrojar al cielo.

Cuando el artefacto explotó, una luz blanca cegó a los oponentes, puede que incluso al francotirador. El avatar de Scootaloo comenzó una nueva carrera, esta vez pasando a pocos metros del lugar donde se hallaba oculto el avatar de Flash Sentry, pero ignorándolo por completo no se detuvo.

\- Ya lo viste, encárgate de él.

\- A la orden jefa. – Respondió Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow salió de su escondite, activando su escudo y corriendo directamente hacia la ubicación de Flash Sentry. Pero este salió y comenzó a disparar como un maniaco, su rifle estándar lograba llenar el campo de energía que el escudo producía de varios círculos rojos.

\- Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de disparar cuando un tiro le dio de lleno en la mano donde sostenía su magnun.

El grito de dolor del personaje de la de ojos violeta no se hizo esperar, confiado, el personaje de Flash salía de su posición; como había previsto, aquellas dos jugadoras eran novatas y tenían sus armas por azar.

Retorciéndose de dolor, el personaje de Rainbos se arrodillaba, Flash Sentry se acercaba apuntando con su rifle directamente a la frente de la su rival…

\- Gracias por los rifles nov…

Un disparo daba de lleno en la pierna del hombre de pelo largo y de armadura pesada. Después, otro llegaba al arma, haciéndola añicos y por último, un disparo final le llegaba a la cabeza.

\- "Fin del juego… Ruin Wings son imparables".

Sin dignarse a activar la webcam, las muchachas pasaban de la tabla de puntuaciones para volver a la pantalla de inicio, sin siquiera despedirse de sus contrincantes.

\- Rep… Repetición… Tartamudeó Soarin aun incrédulo por lo sucedido.

Cediendo ante la petición, Rainbow Dash pasó la repetición de los últimos momentos del juego.

El avatar de Scootaloo que no llamó para nada la atención, en realidad se había dirigido al lugar exacto donde se hallaba Trent, sin hacer ruido había subido hasta la misma y con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón había terminado con dicho personaje, para después empujarlo con la suela de sus botas fuera de la torre. Después tomando el mismo rifle con el cual el ya muerto Trent había destrozado la mano de Rainbow Dash, disparó a la pierna de Flash Sentry, el resto era historia.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Soarin se sentaba en el piso.

\- No es para tanto, siempre les quitamos algún equipo a los que piensan que somos… malas. – Se burló Scootaloo poco antes de apagar la consola.

\- ¡Ese era mi equipo! - Dijo el adolescente poco antes de recuperar la compostura – pero supongo que es un juego nada más. – Se veía obligado a decir aquello, aunque por dentro se lamentaba.

Rainbow Dash se levantó para observarlo mejor.

\- Ups, no sabía, perdóname. – Rara vez se había disculpado por ganar, ciertamente Rainbow Dash debía querer bastante al tipo, se decía Scootaloo.

\- Dashie, qué tal me enseñas algo más de artes marciales; debo irme antes hoy y…

\- Claro, sígueme. – Dijo la de cabello multicolor poco antes de tomar a la pequeña con los hombros.

Soarin no sabía cómo actuar, era como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el trasero, aunque técnicamente solo se la dieron a su equipo. No quería saber lo que le dirían al llegar al departamento, seguramente ya estaban buscando al culpable por una derrota tan trágica.

Mientras se alejaban, Rainbow Dash no podía evitar sentirse terrible, su novio estaba triste por su culpa, además lo dejaba atrás como si no le importase nada, bueno, era solamente un juego pero entendía lo importante que podía llegar a ser para un muchacho, incluso para ella, perder un armamento raro en una apuesta en el juego. Pero dejando de lado todo ello, existía otro pequeño detalle que deseaba tocar con su hermana menor.

\- Gracias Scoots, sé lo mucho que significa para ti sacrificar uno de nuestros días.

\- No, gracias a ti por ser la mejor hermana del mundo, muchas otras se habrían ido con su novio sin pensarlo dos veces. – Soltó de repente la pequeña poco antes de abrazar a la mayor. Esta a su vez se asombraba nuevamente, Scootaloo era alguien muy pero muy especial.

Soarin salió de la casa al jardín trasero donde sospechaba, se hallaban las dos "hermanas" Definitivamente Rainbow Dash tenía una actitud diferente cuando la pequeña se hallaba presente.

\- Espérame, tengo que ir por una liga, no creerás la fuerza que te da si la sabes usar correctamente para entrenar.

\- NO puedo esperarlo. – Señaló la menor mientras tomaba una colchoneta negra que servía para amortiguar golpes.

\- Tengo que practicar un poco antes de iniciar con esto ¿Serías tan amable de sujetar esto? – Preguntó la menor a un desprevenido Soarin que a causa dela forma en la cual se lo pidió y el aparente cambio de humor aceptó.

\- Y dime ¿En qué año vas?

\- Emmm, segundo… - Decía la pequeña mientras se quitaba las sandalias – Agárralo de esta forma – Le indicaba mientras hacía una postura, llevando sus dos antebrazos a una sola dirección y poniéndolos de forma equidistante de su cuerpo.

Imitando la postura, el mancebo sujetó la colchoneta con fuerza. Las patadas que la pequeña daba eran algo débiles, pero tampoco esperaba más de la pierna izquierda, o de una no tan niña como lo era la de ojos morados.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Rainbow Dash?

\- Un campamento de verano, cuando estaba primaria y ella apenas cursaba el primer año de secundaria.

Sin antelación, sin siquiera una advertencia, aquel rostro inocente observó al joven mientras daba una patada a la colchoneta, pero de forma rápida, moviendo hombros, torso cadera y finalmente la pierna derecha, la pequeña dio una patada que le quitó el aire al adolescente y pudo tirarlo al piso. Poco después, aquella misma muchacha se acercó.

-Escucha, dicen que eres un buen tipo y lo creo, pero lastímale el corazón una sola vez a mi hermana mayor y no sabrás ni lo que te golpeó.

El adolescente, aterrado, débil y hasta aturdido asintió con la cabeza, poco después las manos de la pequeña tomaron las suyas, uno de sus pies pisó la punta de los zapatos del adolescente, se dejó caer y la fuerza contenida en la caída, comunicada al joven por medio del agarre de las manos, sirvió para levantarlo inmediatamente, poco antes de llegado el momento en el cual aquel movimiento se convertía en una rompedora de nariz, Scootaloo soltó la mano del adolescente para dejarse caer. Rainbow Dash salió a los pocos segundos con una liga gris en sus manos.

\- Qué pasó.

\- Intenté hacer una doble, pero me caí, Soarin trataba de ayudarme a levantarme… - Respondió la menor mientras alcanzaba la mano al de pelo añil, quien se vio obligado a tomarla para ayudarla a levantarse de su falsa caída.

\- Es muy atento y gracioso, ahora veo por qué te gusta tanto hermanita. – Comenzaba a decir la muchacha mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa para ir por sus botas. Logrando que la de pelo multicolor se sonrojara.

\- Pero ¿no ibas a practicar conmigo?

\- Me llamaron mis amigas, tenemos un trabajo que hacer y créeme, es aburrido pero necesario, nos vemos la semana que viene.

Aquella negociación era más que perfecta, Rainbow asintió observando a su novio, finalmente se quedaban los dos, debía admitirlo, deseaba que así fuese desde que llegó. Acercándose a este para rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un beso de agradecimiento por su paciencia, la adolescente se percataba de los pasos de la menor por la casa.

\- Nos vemos Dash.

\- Nos vemos Scoots – Observando con sus ojos violetas al adolescente Rainbow finalmente sentenció una pregunta complicadísima.

\- Es fabulosa ¿no es así?

\- S…sí – Respondió con gran esfuerzo el de ojos verdes, tratando de olvidar los sucesos pasados.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana. Por cierto, gracias por las preguntas, críticas y comentarios diversos; pero ahora me toca responder.

Primero con la pregunta principal que básicamente es esta ¿Este fic, Será un MacDash o un SoarinDash?

Bien estimados lectores/lectoras, para responderles iniciaré diciendo una obviedad: en la mayoría de los autores, vemos que poseen un esquema ya realizado de cómo será el fic, o sea de cómo va a terminar desde el primer capítulo, no importa el detalle del final, se sabe de antemano que será un MacDash, Fluttercord, Dislestia, Sunset x Twilight, SoarinDash, etc. Pero ¿Acaso en esto del amor no se encuentra en medio de un campo de incertidumbre? Mi respuesta es sí y como dije "el fic girará en torno a varias reflexiones que he tenido sobre el amor" entonces decidí eliminar el esquema, olvidar el final desde un inicio y preocuparme por cierto presente (dentro del escrito claro) tomando en cuenta también lo que ya he escrito dentro del fic; en otras palabras, vivo junto con ustedes, Big Mac, Rainbow Dash y Soarin la incertidumbre hasta cierto punto, más allá de mi preferencia con respecto a ambos Shipings – Seré franco es prefiero MacDash.

Petición: ver más momentos MacDash.

Desde luego que los habrá, de hecho ahora que he iniciado con los primeros párrafos del siguiente capítulo, no se decepcionarán.

Crítica: forma en la cual presento los sentimientos

Esta crítica que también es una petición es cierta, los trabajaré mejor en adelante, en especial los celos, gracias por la observación.

Espero haber aclarado sus dudas, sé que esta forma en la que intento hacer el fic puede ser algo extraña y hasta le puede quitar atractivo, pero considero que particularmente para este fic es adecuado y hace la frase "No se entiende la historia hasta el punto final" un poco más cierta. Bueno sus comentarios, críticas, chistes, son bienvenidos.


	7. El accidente

¡Aaaa! Acabo de ver Friendship Games por segunda vez, la primera lo hice para disfrutar, la segunda para sacar el material para un futuro fanfic, pero bah, Big Mac no tuvo ni siquiera una pequeña aparición, ni qué decir de Soarin, los únicos que aparecieron fueron Trent, Flash Sentry (jaja, Twilight ni le tiró bola) y Fleur de Liz. De todas formas, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Viernes, tres de la tarde y media, Sunset Shimmer presentía la cercanía de su compañera y en esta oportunidad también su competidora contraria; desde que corrió una carrera contra el instituto Cristal, le había gustado el motocross, la velocidad y la adrenalina tenían su propia atracción y ciertamente, no tenía la misma adicción a ellas en la misma medida que Rainbow Dash, pero era agradable compartir pequeñas carreras por una carretera abandonada del bosque, aquel día las clases terminaron antes por ser el día de la fundación del colegio, su aniversario les retribuía unos cuantos motivos para esperarlos. El viento en su cabellera expuesta era reconfortante, llevaba la delantera solamente por unos pocos metros, la de cabello multicolor pronto haría una de sus movidas arriesgadas, así que distraerse no era la mejor de las ideas. La tierra que sus neumáticos levantaban al paso, el viento y las vibraciones constantes del motorizado la mantenían con un instinto de competencia. El sonido del motor de la moto de Rainbow le advertía la cercanía de esta, sus latidos se incrementaban.

Desde donde estaba, Rainbow observaba a la pelifuego correr a toda marcha, después de todo, tenían una habilidad más o menos similar, aunque no igual. Una curva fue suficiente para que el vehículo de la adolescente de piel cian pudiera apegarse a la pelifuego, sus miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo, con cierto presentimiento, la pelifuego comenzó a acelerar, esquivando un pequeño cúmulo de tierra para que su aceleración no se viera retrasada, Rainbow sin embargo, no lo pudo lograr, por lo cual el medio metro de diferencia entre ambas se incrementó a un metro, Sunset sonreía a través de su casco, mientras observaba el resto del camino, lleno de árboles, tierra, lodo y gracias a los rayos del sol, cálido y agradable.

Pero perder no era una opción para la mejor competidora de Canterlot High comenzó a acelerar aún más, conociendo el camino como lo conocía, sabía muy bien que en poco más de treinta metros, existía una pequeña curva, pero el truco de esta era que también existía una piedra de gran tamaño, que con sus habilidad se podría usar como rampa. Mas Sunset Shimmer prefirió cerrarle el camino, ella al parecer tenía una gran intuición para las posibles jugadas que la de ojos violeta pretendía realizar. No obstante, la moto de la pelifuego comenzó a desacelerar debido al poco agarre que sus neumáticos tuvieron en el fango, este desde luego era salpicado de forma salvaje por la rueda trasera de su vehículo, Rainbow tuvo una idea brillante, desaceleró lo justo para ir detrás de Sunset, ella se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo, debía llegar al extremo derecho, y la pelifuego se había encargado de bloquear el paso, no obstante, al terminar aquella parte del camino llena de fango, debido a las lluvias recientes, se encontraba la roca con la cual podría superar a su rival con un salto y evitando las desaceleraciones en la curva angosta.

Desaceleró levemente para posicionarse detrás de la de ojos turquesa, quien la perdió de su campo de visión periférica, el plan era simple, llegar al final del camino y acelerar de forma inmediata una vez que Sunset comenzara a recorrer la curva algo angosta, el resto sería simplemente rutina; y finalmente aparecería delante de su competidora, después de dar un salto asombroso. Al recorrer los últimos metros detrás de ella, una gran cantidad de fango fue liberada por la rueda trasera del motorizado de la adolescente contraria, este salpicó y lleno la mayor parte del traje de la de piel cian, dos metros antes de llegar al punto clave, una gran cantidad de fango fue liberado con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de proyectarse al casco de la competidora de cabello multicolor que sintió como unas gotas llegaban a su boca.

Tal como se había planeado, Sunset comenzó a dar el giro, mientras Rainbow se acercaba a la roca, pero ya existía un error en todo el plan, Rainbow no podía ver; cuando trató de frenar, la rueda delantera se hallaba ya chocando con la parte frontal de la piedra a la que se debía llegar inclinando hacia arriba dicho neumático, la desaceleración fue tan lenta que en tres milésimas de segundo, debido al fango, la rueda trasera chocó con la piedra y la piloto salió despedida, sostenerse del manubrio no fue suficiente y solamente logró que su cuerpo se proyectara hacia adelante; Sunset Shimmer ya terminaba de dar el giro, cuando los ojos violeta de la accidentada se cruzaron con los de ella, en menos de un segundo, el cuerpo de Rainbow fue directamente a caer contra el suelo del camino, probablemente su posición de aterrizaje era la más idónea, pues sus pies estaban al frente, pero la presencia de varias rocas, fuera del camino por donde debería haber aterrizado su moto, en el trayecto de su caída imposibilitó salir ilesa de aquel accidente. Aterrizando sobre un pie algo torcido de lado, la adolescente pudo sentir como su articulación sufría un severo daño, mientras que la inclinación de la roca la hacía caer de espalda sobre otras piedras más pequeñas, pero con formas redondas; el dolor fue inmediato.

Sunset Shimmer solamente pudo escuchar un sonido seco, seguido de los gritos de dolor de la de cabellos multicolor ahogados por su casco, rápidamente la de ojos turquesas se aproximó al lugar.

\- ¡Dash! - Gritó poco antes de ver el cuerpo de su amiga.

El casco se hallaba en un terrible estado, afortunadamente la había salvado de sufrir una severa lesión en la nuca. Pero aparte de aquella señal evidente, la adolescente no sabía nada más del estado de la de cabellos multicolor que se manchaban con el lodo. Debido al fuerte golpe, así como al dolor intenso, los ojos de Rainbow Dash rodaron, para después ser cubiertos por sus párpados. Aterrando a una Sunset Shimmer que de un segundo al otro, pasaba de un estado al otro, comenzaba a actuar, agachándose para comprobar el estado de su amiga, tranquilizando los nervios y planteando las alternativas de solución…

Una bruma obscura era todo lo que Rainbow podía apreciar, no obstante, podía escuchar algunas palabras.

\- Lamentablemente no podrá hacer ningún deporte durante al menos tres meses, la fractura de es realmente terrible para cualquier deportista, desde luego, una fisioterapia la pondrá como nueva si es que es constante; debo admitir que fue lo bastante afortunada, generalmente accidentes como estos terminan… ejem… mal.

Aquella forma de hablar, sencilla y al mismo tiempo clara era de un solo doctor dentro del hospital, el doctor Whooves; Rainbow lo reconocía de la vez en la que su padre terminó hospitalizado por una lesión no muy diferente a la que ella tenía.

\- Entiendo doctor, al menos mi Rainbow Dash está bien – Esa era la voz de Soarin, definitivamente algo malo le había ocurrido.

\- Sí, agradézcale a la señorita, ella fue capaz de dar los primeros auxilios de forma impecable, además ha estado en la sala de esperas por mucho más tiempo que cualquiera, incluso sus padres.

Forzando un poco los ojos, Rainbow Dash comenzó mover sus párpados de a poco, la luz era enceguecedora, el ambiente estaba algo cargado, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado y de hecho tenía un dolor de cabeza. Sus sentidos parecían activarse de un largo sueño sabático, primeramente sentía que estaba sobre una cama de hospital por el colchón, en segundo lugar, el olor a medicamentos era clara señal del lugar y finalmente la presencia de un calor agobiante, asfixiante y una sensación de debilidad daban razones suficientes para pensar en dónde se hallaba.

\- Miren, se está despertando. – Señaló Rarity emocionada.

De inmediato los visitantes como el doctor se acercaron para ver a la internada. Una última sensación le llegó a la fémina, su pie derecho se sentía algo apretado, rígido. Cuando trató de moverlo sintió una punzada aguda en su tobillo.

\- Señorita Dash, sé que suena obvio, pero usted lleva un yeso por una muy buena razón. – Argumentaba el doctor que comenzaba a sacar una tablilla con varias anotaciones hechas con una letra ilegible.

Las amigas de Rainbow Dash, así como Soarin se aglomeraron casi de inmediato y empujando a un lado al doctor que sonrió al ver el aprecio de los amigos de la paciente, ciertamente uno de los mejores atenuantes para el sufrimiento dentro del hospital eran las visitas a sus pacientes y al no ser de carácter imperativo brindar su acostumbrado informe a sus pacientes, podría dejar que aquella visita tuviese su debida privacidad. Sin aviso alguno, salió de la habitación que la muchacha de cabello multicolor tenía para ella sola, al menos hasta que las otras tres camas se ocupasen.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de la salida del doctor, el grupo de amigas siguió con lo suyo, incluso Twilight se encontraban alrededor con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga se encontraba en buen estado. Cuando esta volteó la mirada, pudo observar a Sunset Shimmer, aun con su traje para montar la moto, ella desde luego se veía más feliz que el resto.

\- Así que sabes primeros auxilios.

\- Sí, aprendía algo estudiando el cuerpo humano y esas cosas… - Respondió la pelifuego con cierta tranquilidad en su voz – …perdóname Rainbow Dash, no era mi intención lanzarte.

\- Nada de eso Sunsy, de hecho debería darte las gracias. – Aclaró Rainbow, aceptando con cierta dificultad su accidente.

Las palabras que el doctor Whooves dijo poco antes le traían cierta calma, pues si era constante con la recuperación, sus aptitudes físicas no se verían comprometidas. Tomando la mano de Sunset le informó del error en el que había caído al creer que era su culpa.

Sus amigas desde luego también se encontraban sentadas a su alrededor, al borde de la cama, esperando el mejor momento para empezar a hablar, aunque su simple presencia e ayudaba a confrontar los hechos; no era algo terrible, tenía su gravedad, pero no era terrible, no perdería la pierna ni nada por el estilo.

\- Tus padres vinieron hace bastante tiempo Dashie, se fueron poco antes de que despertaras, me dijeron que te quedaras aquí por la noche, que ellos tienen que salir de viaje inmediatamente.

\- Claro, como siempre. – Respondió la adolescente con cierto desdén, seguramente le llamarían a las diez de la noche.

Efectivamente, sus padres debían mantenerse en viajes constantes por su trabajo y aunque apreciaba su esfuerzo, su ausencia siempre le daba algo de nostalgia. Ellos no estuvieron cuando su equipo gano el torneo de soccer, tampoco cuando recibió todos sus trofeos, aunque siempre estaban al pendiente por teléfono y cosas similares. Las pocas horas que podía verlos era cuando llegaban agotados y dormían, sus charlas eran cortas, pero altamente valoradas, en especial con su madre que le dio consejos valiosísimos sobre los novios y desde luego, los celos de su padre.

\- Espero que te mejores en pocos meses querida, los Wondercolts debemos ganar un torneo más. – Advirtió Rarity mientras peinaba un mechón del pelo de su amiga, este todavía se hallaba lleno de lodo ahora seco.

Sunset tampoco se había dado un baño, su rostro seguía lleno de tierra, pues había tenido que perseguir a la ambulancia al hospital. Evidentemente, su rostro denotaba cansancio por el agotador día, mas aquella calma que transmitían sus ojos al ver que su amiga se encontraba sana y salva no tenía comparación alguna. Así era pues Sunset Shimmer, una amiga como pocas en el mundo, sabía de antemano que para ella valía oro puro y nada impediría su ayuda cuando se la necesitase.

\- Sí Dashie, ahora puedes decir que sobreviviste a un accidente de moto y viviste para contarlo. – Aclaró preocupada Applejack, mientras dejaba una canasta de manzanas cerca, no eran exactamente la sidra que tanto le encantaba a la de cabellos multicolor, pero serviría para calmar los nervios, pues Rainbow no podía mantenerse quieta por mucho tiempo.

Temporalmente, las nubes de tormenta dejaban pasar los rayos de luz a la habitación, tornando de un naranja pálido las paredes blancas e impregnando de su calidez a los presentes.

\- Además, la enfermera Pinkie te cuidará los miércoles. – Indicaba con alegría Pinkie Pie que había tomado algún guardapolvo de quien sabe dónde en el corto trayecto del elevador a la habitación donde estaba internada la adolescente de piel cian.

Aproximadamente quince minutos de una plática entre muchachas fue una cuestión algo problemática para que Soarin tuviese oportunidad para hablar, mas, a diez minutos de que terminase el horario de visitas se levantó del asiento en el que se vio confinado para hacer una pequeña petición.

\- Chicas, me gustaría tener unos pocos minutos con Rainbow Dash para hablar.

Todas voltearon la mirada, acordándose de su existencia, incluso Rainbow se había olvidado por completo de la misma, al verlo parado y cruzar su mirada con este, su corazón comenzó a latir más velozmente, definitivamente ella también deseaba tener aquellos últimos diez minutos junto con él. Con una mirada pudo comunicárselo a sus amigas. Quienes se levantaron de la cama.

\- Bueno querida, mañana estaremos todas aquí para cuando te den de baja. Y además traeré un marcador que combine con tus ojos.

\- Firmarán mi yeso ¿Enserio? Rarity, sabes lo mucho que me molesta tener esta cosa y ¿también quieres darle algo de estilo? – Rainbow hablaba de forma sarcástica, su sentido del humor regresaba y de la misma forma su carácter afrontaba de aquella forma algunos problemas como aquellos.

\- Sí, buena idea, tengo el betún de pastel perfecto para estas cosas… - Expresó Pinkie Pie, moviendo sus manos con emoción y midiendo el yeso de la internada.

\- Técnicamente no lograremos nada haciendo ello, pero creo que hacerlo en contra de la voluntad de Rainbow es algo emocionante. Dijo Twilight mientras tomaba una chaqueta del respaldo de la silla de Soarin. Al instante recibió una fuerte palmada en la espalda por parte de la fémina Apple.

\- Ya lo entendiste niña. Exclamó la adolescente del sombrero, mientras empujaba al resto de sus amigas, entendía la necesidad de privacidad de la joven pareja.

\- Hasta mañana Rainbow. – Se despidió Sunset Shimmer saliendo de la habitación, con un fuerte rugido de su estómago, realmente se había quedado al lado de Rainbow por más tiempo que cualquiera de las otras.

Poco después de que saliesen, ambos todavía se quedaron estáticos por un momento, sin una buena frase para iniciar la conversación, aunque no la necesitaban precisamente.

\- Por fin despertaste, me tenías muy preocupado. – Dijo finalmente el muchacho de pelo añil.

\- Ha sí, cuán preocupado. – Cuestionó la adolescente, con cierta sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Del uno al diez, cinco. – Respondió de forma cómica el doncel mientras se dirigía hacia la cama de la muchacha. Esta a su vez hacía un poco de espacio para que se pudiese sentar a su lado.

\- Oh vamos, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí. – Tanto la una como el otro sabían que alimentar el ego del otro era algo que se debía hacer con pinzas.

La mano del adolescente se deslizó por el rostro de su novia, realmente le había tenido preocupado desde que recibió la llamada de Rarity, informándole del accidente, una fractura era algo serio, pero por fortuna ella estaba viva y conociendo su cabezonería, así como su fuerza, estaría de pie en dos meses y jugando para los Wondercolts en tres.

Desde su posición, sentado y con el rostro de la de cabellos multicolor ardiendo, el muchacho poco o nada podía hacer, las palabras de Rainbow eran ciertas, no podía vivir sin ella y mucho menos deseaba hacerlo, e incluso con su aspecto descuidado seguía siendo hermosa a sus ojos, aun cuando la mayoría de los muchachos preferían a muchachas como Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y hasta Sunset Shimmer. Él y Trent eran los únicos que se fijaban en algo distinto al rango común de búsqueda dentro del grupo de las Mane Six, bueno, también Flash Sentry a quien le iba pero que a Trent.

\- No podré estar tres meses con esta cosa. – Se quejó Rainbow Dash con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Míralo por el lado positivo, te llevaré helado y te atenderé durante esta semana. – Aclaró el adolescente con satisfacción al ver el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos violeta.

El sonido de la puerta hecha por una de las enfermeras, informó a la pareja el término de la hora de visita. Aprovechando los pocos segundos que quedaban, Soarin robó un beso de unos pocos segundos a la fémina, poco antes de despedirse y salir de la habitación.

Se aproximaba una tormenta nocturna, el frio, los rayos, las señales se alzaban por toda la ciudad, el iluminado público hacía resaltar la caída de las primeras gotas de agua, dentro de la granja Apple, se podía apreciar la finalización de los trabajos, Applebloom dirigía al toro Alfonso al granero, los cerdos al cochinero y las gallina… obviamente al gallinero, Big Mac desde luego se encargaba de meter todas las cosas pesadas a sus respectivos lugares; a esas alturas del día su mente solía finalmente despejarse por el cansancio, alguna serie de televisión, algún libro, alguna tarea, incluso ayudar a su hermana con la cena o a Applebloom con una des su tareas llenaba el tiempo restante, sus ojos se enfocaban en la casa Apple, implícitamente, estaba mejor que en las anteriores semanas, ahora su mente comenzaba nuevamente a enfocarse en las cosas importantes, aquel atroz, doloroso y persistente sentimiento finalmente se alejaba; podía sentirse relajado, finalmente salía con vida de aquel túnel sinsentido al que había estado arrinconado.

Aunque todavía daba sus pequeñas convulsiones, su corazón se convertía lentamente en el verdugo de aquella fuente de preocupación irracional, aquella fuente de dolor que tanto le estaba fastidiando y que era tan recurrente; Rainbow Dash comenzaba a aquedarse en el pasado, el alivio era tremendo. Hasta su trabajo parecía hacerse mejor en aquellos últimos días. Terminando de transportar un saco lleno de herramientas viejas al cobertizo, se disponía ingresar a su hogar, cuando a pocos metros de la puerta escuchó a su hermana hablar por su celular.

\- Lo sé Rarity, Rainbow seguramente está triste por su accidente, y el hospital de la ciudad no es el mejor ambiente de todos para alguien como ella y bueno, para cualquiera.

A la mierda, tres semanas de un trabajo intenso en olvidar, en dejar en el pasado aquel amor de juventud se iban a la mierda; neciamente, el mancebo regresaba al maldito estado que era un fastidio, hasta el punto de hacer la pregunta de lamento que más despreciaba: ¿Por qué a mí?

Existe pues una parte de cada ser humano, aquella que desprecia más e irónicamente está presente en la mayor parte de su vida, aquella parte que parece escapar a la ilusión del control que tanto le gusta; Big Mac desde luego era una de las personas que más gustaba de aquella ilusión; desde luego, comenzaba a perder lentamente el control de sus acciones, su mente no razonaba con claridad, la nublada percepción de la realidad que ahora tenía era tan sencilla que a duras penas lograba mantener pugna contra ella. Sin darse cuenta, sintiendo la adversidad de la lluvia en la obscuridad de la noche, ya se encontraba a mitad del camino hasta el hospital de la ciudad que por diferentes razones se hallaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

La velocidad que mantenía era sorprendente, pese a que el peso del agua se iba acumulando en su ropa que la absorbía, el movimiento constante que mantenía en su carrera al hospital lograba mantenerlo caliente, pero también lo ignoraba por completo; su mente tenía solamente un objetivo, un motivo por el cual pensar, preocuparse, y actuar: Rainbow Dash.

Sus sentimientos desbordaban ya su capacidad de control, en un santiamén un amor a punto de morir se hacía tan colosal, tan potente que el joven Apple apenas podía oponer resistencia; ignorando el resto de la realidad, como el hecho de que aquella adolescente de hermoso cabello tenía novio o que lo último que llegaría a pensar sería en él. Olvidando todo aquello, su mente así como su corazón encontraban cierta calma, cierto mundo habitable dentro del cual todo parecía estar en orden, bien… perfecto.

En menos de veinte minutos el de ojos verdes llegó al hospital, mil ideas diferentes cruzaron por su cabeza, muchas de las cuales tuvieron en común el hecho de ser como un golpe al hígado; pues si bien aquel pequeño olvido de la realidad estaba sucediendo lograba ser como leña para el fuego no pasaba mucho tiempo para que la grandiosa realidad aplastase aquellas ensoñaciones, esperanzas, visiones y demás artilugios que usaba para engañarse a sí mismo, para no sentir aquel dolor, aquella angustia por no estar en otra situación.

Lo que menos deseaba ser el joven Apple era ser un amante trágico, despreciaba la idea de serlo, despreciaba la idea de sufrir por un amor inalcanzable para él…

\- Los horarios de visita terminaron hace mucho tiempo. – Anunció una de las recepcionistas del hospital.

Ignorando las palabras, la advertencia implícita en ellas y las reglas establecidas por el hospital, el mancebo comenzó a correr en dirección al pasillo que por casualidad estaba abandonado por el guardia de turno, el sonido de sus botas de trabajo con una combinación idónea de metal y goma resistente en la suela resonaba por todo el pasillo, dejando de lado los gritos de la recepcionista y también de los pasos del guardia que al parecer había tenido que dejar atrás su café, Big Mac avanzó hacia el ascensor, no sabía bien a dónde iba, hasta ese momento no había visitado el hospital y por tanto no sabía dónde se encontraba ella, incluso podría estar en otro hospital…

Al llegar a las puertas del ascensor, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un doctor de aspecto serio y con una mirada llena de sorpresa en los ojos, a través de sus lentes; pero de inmediato cambió su expresión por una leve sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches joven. – Dijo poco antes de cerrar las puertas poco antes de que el guardia llegase al lugar – Y ¿A quién visitamos esta noche? – Cuestionó con cierta curiosidad, pero con voz calmada.

\- Rainbow Dash – Respondió el mancebo tratando de no sonrojarse ni de tener otra reacción, ¿Por qué trataba de ayudarle?

\- Ya veo, fractura en el tobillo, a ver, pabellón b, piso dieciocho, habitación 3B pero procura ser rápido, los guardias te alcanzarán demasiado pronto.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió finalmente, el doctor se despidió con la mano, empujando al adolescente y cerrando nuevamente las puertas para bajar.

Sin preocuparse más por aquel sujeto, Big Mac observó el cartel colgado en la pared, "piso 18" poco después volteó la mirada a su derecha "pabellón B" de inmediato comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, el sonido de sus pasos, una mezcla entre ropa mojada y metal chocando con el piso típico de hospital, inundaron los pasillos hasta que finalmente llegó a la habitación 3B.

Al abrir la puerta se cuestionaba sí estaba loco, ¿quién en su sano juicio haría tantas tonterías en una sola noche? Respuesta, un tonto enamorado, pero ¿Qué le había visto? ¿Cuándo aquel sentimiento se había originado? La mente del adolescente comenzaba a ingresar nuevamente a los temas que por definición eran completamente inútiles para él, pues no poseían respuesta alguna. Hasta que pasó al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, sus cavilaciones comenzaban a recuperar el control de sus acciones.

En medio de aquella obscuridad, se encontraban cuatro camas, pero de entre todas, solo una poseía a un paciente, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella, se denotaban las juveniles curvas de Rainbow Dash, cubiertas por las sábanas blancas, su cabeza yacía de lado, observando el televisor, con el control aun en la mano. Sus pasos fueron lentos y lo más silenciosos posibles, ella se encontraba bien, el yeso de su pie libre de la protección de la sábana era un indicio claro de lo que le había sucedido, bueno, el doctor se lo había dicho. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro, su mente comenzó a dilucidar la respuesta que había dejado de buscar, pero lo hizo de forma rápida, un mero recuerdo del pasado, primero eran diversos colores… un peluche… el calor de mediodía…

El pasado era algo que a Big Mac no le gustaba tocar, el pasado era cruel, indiferente y cierto. Pero más que todo, doloroso, habían momentos de alegría que estaban plasmados en su corta memoria, pero también tenía momentos que suprimió durante todo el lapso de tiempo, como por ejemplo la muerte de sus padres; no lograba recordar absolutamente nada de aquella época, ni el rostro de su madre ni la voz de su padre… asimismo una larga época después de su muerte tuvo la misma suerte; pero en aquella época, existía un momento secreto íntimo y que estaba relacionado con los colores magenta, verde, amarillo, orado, azul… los mismos colores que el cabello de la de ojos violeta.

Con gran dificultad, el mancebo finalmente lograba encontrar aquel momento…

*** Flash back ***

El calor de la tarde no lograba mitigar el terrible frío que un niño de piel rojiza sentía, solo, caminando por el parque sus pasos lo guiaban a cualquier lugar que estuvieses lejos de su casa, lejos de la granja, lejos de su abuela, lejos de sus hermanas… lejos de cualquier cosa que le recordase a la familia, se sentía solo, abandonado. La tristeza lo embargaba constantemente, sus ojos cansados de llorar no veían realmente el parque al que había decidido fugarse durante toda la mañana. Solamente observaba a su madre y a su padre, Applejack seguramente estaba en su casa preguntando por él, no le importaba, ella todavía no comprendía bien lo que había sucedido, más el comprendía a la perfección lo que había pasado. Sus padres se habían ido para no volver jamás, solo, en medio de toda la confusión, en medio de un mundo cruel, sus pulsaciones se veían comprometidas con cada recuerdo, con cada lágrima que había derramado durante las últimas semanas.

Nadie nunca podría comprender aquel dolor a menos que lo sintiera. Mamá, papá los amo; aquella frase era ya tan inservible que el niño no lograba conciliar el sueño repitiéndola, aquel desgarrador soneto de palabras llenas de arrepentimiento, de palabras que pretendían cambiar la actitud de un niño malcriado, que en un arranque de furia dijo las palabras más dolorosas para unos padres fueron en vano. Ni todo el dinero del mundo, ni todo el poder podrían lograr que escuchasen sus palabras, las lágrimas inundaban nuevamente los ojos del niño que ahora se tendía sobre la base de un árbol, los había perdido para siempre…

Ciertamente, habían mil casos peores en cien países diferentes en ese mismo instante, habían mil personas, millones de animales sufriendo una agonía peor a la del niño de ojos verdes, pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que Big Mac, con solo siete años de edad hubiese perdido a sus padres poco después de haberles dicho que los despreciaba.

No, ya no habrían abrazos cálidos de mamá, ya no habrían las lecciones de papá, aquel par de enamorados que estaban comprometidos con sus hijos había encontrado el final a una edad temprana.

Pero pronto, su mano derecha, que buscaba cualquier objeto para distraerse, palpó una superficie suave y blanda, entonces haló de ella para ponerla a disposición del infante, pero una fuerza en dirección contraria se lo impidió, al voltear la cabeza para observar mejor, se percató de la presencia de una niña de ojos violeta, de cabello multicolor con una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Hey, yo lo encontré primero. – Dijo la pequeña mientras forcejeaba para apoderarse del objeto, este resultó ser un peluche de un burro con botones en lugar de ojos, nada llamativo para la mayoría de los niños.

Le habían quitado a sus padres, ¿pero también le querían quitar algo tan simple como un peluche? Definitivamente no, el niño comenzó a halar de la muñeca y en vista de su fuerza superior, la pequeña de cinco años utilizó su puntapié para dar un golpe certero en la canilla a un desprevenido Big Mac que de inmediato soltó la muñeca, que quedó finalmente a disposición de la pequeña. Tan fácil era quitarle todo, tan débil resultaba ante la adversidad, para un niño de siete años, percatarse de aquellos hechos era mucho peor que golpearlo. Entonces, sin miramientos, los ojos verdes de Big Mac comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

\- No creas que me vas a convencer fingiendo que estás llorando. – Anunció la voz de la niña mientras segundo a segundo comenzaba a sentirse mal.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la niña de piel cian se acercara para comprobar sus sospechas que de inmediato le hicieron sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

\- Lo siento, no quería lastimarte. Perdóname. – Comenzó a decir mientras se agachaba para dar vuelta al niño de piel rojiza.

Los ojos de Big Mac se posaron en aquellos ojos apenados de color violeta, encontrando cierta calma en ellos. Sus sollozos se calmaron con el tiempo, no tardó mucho en limpiarse las lágrimas, su padre siempre le decía que los niños no debían llorar y ni siquiera eso podía lograr.

Arrepentida, la niña extendió el peluche para que Big Mac dejara de estar triste, pero su mirada continuaba perdida, el aspecto de tristeza era constante en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la pequeña sin darse por vencida.

\- No te importa. – Respondió de forma seca el niño, esperando que aquella niña se fuera.

\- Claro que me importa, te di el peluche, pero sigues triste. – Enuncio la pequeña, con más energía todavía.

Por el aspecto de la niña, con una jardinera a medida, con una polera algo grande y con una mirada decidida, Big Mac simplemente se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el piso, escondiendo su rostro que continuaba con el llanto.

\- Vamos, dime que te pasa, prometo no decírselo a nadie. – Continuó la pequeña que no conocía el significado de la palabra no. Provocando la furia del pequeño.

\- Mis padres murieron. – Dijo finalmente con un tono de sequedad en su voz, a esas alturas ya nada importaba, incluso lo que fuera a decir la pequeña que sabía menos que él de cuestiones como aquellas.

\- Vaya. – Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la niña, que se sentó a su lado.

Levantando su rostro, intrigado por la forma de actuar de su interlocutora, el pequeño de ojos verdes comenzó a percatarse de que aquel cabello tenía todos los colores del arcoíris, a él siempre le había gustado el arcoíris. Y por alguna razón estaba sentada junto con él, observándolo atentamente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de ponerle atención cuando a nadie más parecía importarle sus sentimientos? Sin cuestionar nada más, aquella niña comenzó a hablar.

\- Tal vez no sea lo mismo, pero mis padres no están conmigo todo el tiempo, siempre salen de viaje y me dejan con una niñera. – decía con cierta tranquilidad la pequeña, pero siendo los suficientemente cuidadosa al tocar el tema, cualidad que desde luego, se le perdería al pasar los años.

\- No, no es lo mismo. – Advirtió de forma brusca el pequeño de piel rojiza que ya dejaba de llorar.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco puedo abrazarlos o estar con ellos todo el tiempo, pero cuando no están siempre pienso que ellos desearían poder estar a mi lado, no es su culpa ni la mía y aunque a veces parezca que lo es, al final del día siempre me doy cuenta de que no es así. Las cosas simplemente y no puedes llorar todo el tiempo…

Palabras tan maduras, solamente podían ser mencionadas con franquezas similar por los niños y las niñas, aunque no supieran todas las consecuencias de las mismas. En aquel momento, esa simple frase, demasiado popular para los serios pensadores pero ciertas, lograban llegar al lugar más profundo de Big Mac, sus ojos verdes observaban con rotunda incredulidad a la niña menor que él y sin embargo, más fuerte que él.

\- Vamos, hay una montaña que no puedo escalar sola y creo que con tu fuerza podré lograrlo. – La niña de hermoso cabello halaba fuertemente de la polera del muchacho.

El cuerpo del niño se dejó llevar por la pequeña hacia otra sección del parque, desde luego, aquella montaña se convertiría después en una mera pendiente llena de rocas para agarrarse, la memoria del mancebo develaba aquel día que fue igual al ojo de la tormenta, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento fue considerado como una consecuencia de sus actos, como si toda la culpa de perder a sus padres recayese sobre él, la soledad era tomada como su castigo, no fue sino hasta ese día que todo aquello comenzó a tomar un rumbo diferente, cambiando no solo su punto de vista, sino también la forma en la que llevaría su vida. Desde luego, fue uno entre muchos momentos, pero bien podría ser considerado el primero.

*** Fin del Flashback***

Al final de aquel día, se prometió volver al parque a ver a aquella niña de la que ni su nombre sabía, pues cuando se lo preguntó, esta no pudo decírselo porque su niñera la llevó inmediatamente, separando a ambos del juego más largo que había tenido en su infancia. Pero recordando todas las características de aquella niña, ahora sabía su nombre: Rainbow Dash. Lamentablemente aquella niña jamás volvió al parque y al año Big Mac ya se encontraba trabajando dentro de la granja, madurando, aprendiendo, creciendo, viviendo, viendo crecer a sus hermanas y envejecer a su abuela. El recuerdo era tan profundo y aclaraba las cosas de forma tan contundente que apenas se podía mantener parado.

Olvidar algo como aquello jamás se podría pensar, era un momento importante de su vida, un momento que era tan invaluable que recuperarlo del olvido fue como recibir uno de esos dulces de la infancia, aquellos que podían extender una sonrisa, procurar un buen comportamiento y desde luego, una visita al odontólogo.

Algún sueño tenía la de ojos violeta que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, así como estaba, podía verla tan tranquila, tan pacífica, posiblemente aquella era la razón por la cual sentía algo tan fuerte ¿Ridículo? Quizás, pero era la realidad después de todo. Aquella niña se hallaba allí, durmiendo, los años probablemente la habían cambiado; pero, definitivamente para sus ojos no había muchacha más hermosa en aquellos momentos; observando atentamente aquel rostro que tenía, aun lleno de lodo seco y de tierra, seguía siendo igual; un impulso le obligó a acercarse y tocar su frente con sus labios.

\- Gracias, Rainbow. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentía cómo aquel sentimiento era finalmente aplacado y cómo desaparecía temporalmente.

Los guardias ya se encontraban cerca, desde luego, no opondría resistencia ante sus acciones, después de todo había roto las reglas y debía pagar por ello tarde o temprano.

Poco antes de salir por la puerta, los ojos de le adolescente, entre el sueño y la realidad se entreabrieron para ver la sombra que dibujaba la figura de Big Mac, mas este se combinó con el sueño que tenía… pero volvió a cerrarlos.

Al salir de la habitación, el joven Apple observó la figura de dos guardias que se acercaban a toda prisa, levantar las manos sería suficiente para dejar en claro que no opondría resistencia, pero debido a la inexperiencia por parte del guardia más joven, recibió el disparo de una pistola eléctrica que lo tumbo al piso de inmediato, sin embargo, si aquel era el precio por aclarar mejor su situación lo pagaba, no con gusto, pero lo pagaba.

* * *

NA: Nótese que dije pistola eléctrica, no pistola semiautomática nueve milímetros mata zombies…etc XD.

Debo decir que me centré en desarrollar un MacDash y ciertamente, no puedo evitar darle un poco más de atención, desde luego, el final sigue en incertidumbre; me encanta esta forma de escribir porque cada capítulo es una posibilidad para cambiar la trama, dar giros y todo eso; mas solamente puedo pensar en un capítulo a la vez y no en todo el fic, es limitante pero liberador para la inspiración, bueno, dejaré de alimentar mi ego, nos leemos pronto mis estimados y estimadas lectores/lectoras.


	8. La apuesta

Bien, antes de que prendan fuego al fic por la demora del autor, me gustaría disculparme y explicar los con pocas palabras: Burocracia, me quitó tiempo y energía durante casi dos semanas; bueno, explicado, espero que los que siguen en el fic – ya sea porque esperan MacDash o SoarinDash – ahora lo lean con un poquito más de ansias. Como lector de unos cuantos fics, sé lo mucho que se puede esperar por un capítulo anhelado. Así que espero que valga la espera.

* * *

Por mucho que intentemos mantener el control de la vida, del mundo, etc. Tarde o temprano nos vemos asaltados con la independencia de este a nuestra voluntad; Soarin como un muchacho que había vivido una vida con distintos cambios, desde los económicos hasta los familiares se había visto envuelto en un cambio constante, donde subsistió con la comida frugal hasta con la dispendiosa. Pues llegado a los diecisiete años sus principales preocupaciones no distaban de las de cualquier otro adolescente, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que era uno de los chicos más populares dentro del colegio sus actividades no distaban de dichos intereses, salvo por un trabajo de medio tiempo dentro del centro comercial que compartía con Cheese Sandwich.

No obstante, de todo su pasado había sacado una lección importante: la vida era un constante cambio, se debía afrontarlo con optimismo y siempre, absolutamente siempre se debía disfrutar de lo que se tenía, fuese poco, como en su pasado o fuese mucho, como en el presente. Ciertamente al ser uno de los muchachos con más popularidad y más activos, siempre tenía alguien con quien conversar, con quien pasar el tiempo; pues la soledad siempre fue su peor enemigo, jamás pudo soportarla por más de media hora, siempre necesitaba estar con alguien, quienquiera que fuese, por ello su celular era una herramienta de primera. Sus contactos ascendían a los trescientos, cuando se desconectaba por un día, los mensajes superaban los mil, provenientes de distintos grupos, amigos, etc. Además, todos en el colegio sabían que después de Cheese Sandwich, Soarin era infaltable para una fiesta memorable, hasta Pinkie recordaba llamarlo para que él utilizara sus diversos contactos para difundir el mensaje de invitación. Desde luego, Cheese Sandwich también era contactado para ello y casi siempre le sacaba una sonrisa ver la expresión que este ponía al recibir el "Hoy fiesta Cheese ¿Ayudas o no? X3", desde luego, el salía casi instantáneamente.

\- No te olvides de la cámara, la última vez vi a Nasty en el lago. – Afirmó el muchacho de pelo alocado mientras cargaba un par de baterías en el bolsillo derecho de su mochila, asimismo comprobaba una larga lista de cosas que debía llevar, utilizando un marcador verde para poner una V en una casilla al lado de cada una de las cosas que se nombraban en la lista.

\- Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, era un tronco que estaba flotando solo. – Respondió Trent con irritación.

\- Era Nasty y tú tratas de ocultarlo, yo sé lo que vi.

\- Estabas con náuseas y llevabas gafas de sol; además de que había neblina… gafas… en un día nublado por cierto. – Afirmó el muchacho con gafas mientras se daba cuenta del hecho insólito.

Desde luego, la discusión entre ambos se elevaría si Flash no tuviese una idea con la cual estuvieran todos conformes, pues Soarin estaba bastante ocupado con su celular manteniendo contacto con su novia desde hace ya dos horas atrás.

\- Se supone que deberíamos salir a las seis para llegar a las ocho, ustedes dos dejen de amarse y Soarin deja el celular, Rainbow estará viva si no le contestas unos momentos.

Ganándose una mirada de mala fe de sus tres compañeros de departamento, Flash tuvo que mantenerse firme, eran como tres lobos hambrientos que esperaban el menor descuido para atacar en grupo, aunque él había ocasionado todo aquello.

\- Bien… - Respondió Soarin con desdén mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo – Pero que conste, si ella me mata por no contestarle, yo te mataré a ti.

\- Oh vamos, nos traicionaste en Frozen Wars por ella, estoy seguro que no se enfadará por no contestarle sus raros mensajes.

Ofendido Soarin ignoró a Trent mientras levantaba una mochila con todas las cosas necesarias para un día de pesca.

\- Por cierto ¿Quién tuvo esta ridícula idea? Y ¿Cómo fue que nos convenció? – Cuestionó con desdén el muchacho de gafas, mientras levantaba un sombrero pescador con un diseño particular.

Tanto Flash como Soarin voltearon a ver a Cheese, con una peculiar mirada de incredulidad, en algún momento de la semana el muchacho de pelo alocado los había convencido para irse de pesca el sábado por la mañana y regresar en la noche. Desde luego las actividades que realizarían serían de un carácter diferente a simplemente pescar, Flash tenía unos cuantos conocidos en inmediaciones del lago y como era sábado, seguramente tendrían una fiesta o algo. Por lo cual, no había sido una idea del todo mala, durante las últimas dos semanas se había pasado las tardes en la casa de Rainbow Dash, cuidándola y estando a su lado, salvo cuando era día de Scootaloo, ni loco se acercaría a una niña tan endemoniada cuando Rainbow estaba cerca.

Sin perder más tiempo, los cuatro adolescentes salieron en fila india hacia el exterior del edificio, una tabla de surf fue arrojada hacia la puerta de la habitación cerrada con llave.

\- ¡Qué no hay olas en un lago! – Advirtió furioso Trent mientras bajaba las escaleras, empujando a Cheese Sandwich con fuerza.

\- Oye, no puedes decirme que puedo o no llevar. – Le respondió Cheese con una actitud poco acostumbrada por él, al siguiente segundo se cambió por su actitud enérgica para seguir adelante.

Definitivamente estar al lado de esos dos era como estar con dos niñitos de cinco años, de esos que se odian desde el primer momento en que se ven; es decir, era desquiciante y curiosamente ambos siempre elegían sentarse en los asientos traseros del auto de Flash, que se era cargado con cañas, cajas de diferentes herramientas prestadas de sus respectivos padres que abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando les hicieron la petición; finalmente, ya eran las nueve y cuarto cuando partieron, la carretera hacia el lago en sábado se vaciaba, porque todos preferían ir a la ciudad por un poco de sus atractivos, ciertamente, pocos apreciaban la paz que podía producir el pescar en el lago por tres horas, esperando que un pez pique el anzuelo, oliendo el hedor de la carnada, quemándose la piel, soportando los mosquitos que los perseguían desde la costa, aguantando las discusiones de Trent y Cheese… momento, aquello no era nada placentero, pensó Soarin poco antes de salir, habían mil cosas mejores que hacer en una mañana y tarde de sábado que pescar en condiciones tan poco favorables para la vesícula y la voluntad.

\- Ten fe en que todo saldrá bien. – advirtió Flash poco antes de salir, él también había pensado en lo mismo, curiosamente ambos se hallaban allí por compromiso.

Pues ambos debían favores a Cheese, después de todo, el aportó con los globos, paracaídas y música para la declaración de amor de Soarin y organizó una fiesta de fin de año escolar junto a Pinkie Pie, manipulando todos los "imprevistos" para que Flash Sentry pudiera estar casi una tarde completa con Twilight. Aunque por lo que le decía su intuición, nada bueno había salido de aquello puesto que el músico al final de aquel día no quería hablar del tema y hasta ese día no se lo tocó ni por coincidencia.

\- Por cierto, cómo te fue con Twilight en…

No fue necesario decir más, Flash observó a Soarin con frialdad, al demonio, tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo, además si captaba la atención de Cheese y Trent quizá nos e volverían todos locos a mitad del viaje y no provocaría un accidente automovilístico para tranquilizarlos.

\- De acuerdo, te lo diré. – Respondió poco antes de poner en marcha el vehículo, captando la atención de todos los pasajeros a lo que iría a decir.

Si existía algo que los muchachos no aceptarían jamás era que tenían unos oídos inmensos para los chismes, cualquiera que fuese su índole siempre se ponían al tanto de todo… aunque claro, los humanos por naturaleza desean el conocimiento. Haciendo honor al dicho los oídos de los tres adolescentes parecieron agrandarse, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al iniciar el relato de Flash.

\- Me pasé media hora inflando los malditos globos junto con Twilight, ella utilizó un aspersor para inflarlos de forma veloz. El ruido no dejó que habláramos bien, después, cuando terminamos de inflarlos, comenzamos a transportar las mesas al gimnasio, ella comenzó a decirme algo de los mamíferos que no recuerdo… hasta que llegó a reproducción de los caballos de mar y no sé cómo fue que lo dije pero lo dije…

El de pelo azul marino frenó el auto debido a un semáforo rojo y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el volante, asimismo sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, detestaba en gran medida no haber dicho otra cosa, haber sido… tan tonto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijiste? – Pregunto Cheese con un susurro mientras se acercaba más y más para poder escuchar toda la frase.

\- Es genial que no seamos caballos de mar. – Respondió finalmente el adolescente que comenzó a arrancar nuevamente y con cierta aceleración para pegar al asiento a Cheese y a Trent que ya estaban a pocos centímetros de su espalda, invadiendo su espacio personal.

La risa de mofa de los otros tres adolescentes nos e hizo esperar, hasta Cheese podía haber dicho una frase menos incómoda que aquella.

\- ¿Y qué hizo ella?

\- Eso es lo peor, dejó caer la mesa que estábamos llevando al gimnasio y me observó con seriedad.

*Ultra cortísimo flashback*

\- Bueno, no quería hablar de esto contigo, Flash, eres un chico simpático – Dijo la adolescente de piel morada mientras observaba al muchacho con cierta timidez, ciertamente existían uno o dos caracteres que no compartía con su contraparte poni, no obstante, hablaba con una voz de científico al exponer sus tesis, es decir de forma objetiva, seria y precisa (por no decir fría e insensible) – Pero me temo que sufres un pequeño complejo… yo no soy la Twilight que te gusta, es muy comprensible que te recuerde a ella, pero créeme, no soy ella. Y agradecería que dejaras de, ya sabes, tratar de flirtear conmigo. – Aquellas palabras podrían haber funcionado con la mayoría de los muchachos, más pocos podían ser lo suficientemente osados y arriesgar las piernas de su orgullo cuando ya había perdido los brazos –

\- Yo… no sé de qué hablas, Twilight tú eres la chica que me gusta. – Flash se acercaba un poco para tratar de mirar a los ojos a la adolescente algo que tenían en común tanto él como Soarin eran sus ojos, su mirada era un arma letal para las muchachas.

\- Falso, Sunset Shimmer me contó lo tuyo con la otra Twilight y mira, es muy probable que lo que diga sea cierto, en cuyo caso, tu terminarás haciéndome daño a mí y yo no deseo ser lastimada, así que sería idóneo quedar solo como amigos. – Si existía un premio a una forma tan rara como directa de frenar los caballos al carro de un muchacho, definitivamente la adolescente de anteojos se lo ganaba.

En pocos segundos Flash terminó solo en el gimnasio mientras Twilight salía por la puerta, moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, el ambiente se había vuelto bastante incómodo como para que los dos compartieran el gimnasio solos, por lo cual fue la adolescente la que decidió salir del lugar para zafarse de una sensación tan poco agradable; ciertamente, a esas alturas no tenía sentido continuar fingiendo.

*Fin Flashback*

Después de detallar la experiencia vivida junto a la muchacha de pelo violeta, Flash comenzó a sentir nuevamente aquella pequeña rabieta que tuvo al terminar todo aquello, después de la confusión, después del dolor – o al menos cuando este se atenuara en gran medida – finalmente comenzó a dar explicación a todo lo que había pasado, teniendo en cuenta que existía un factor que no había tomado en cuenta, al menos no tan seriamente como ahora.

\- Sunset Shimmer, terminé con ella y ahora quiere hacerme la vida imposible.

Una mueca de incomprensión se generó en todos los presentes, ni siquiera él se creía aquello.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – Preguntó Soarin, pues mostrado el cambio y corroborado en más de una ocasión, la adolescente de ojos turquesa se convirtió en una persona que casi cualquiera llegaba a estimar, debía estar demente para decir algo así de ella.

\- No, pero no sé qué hacer. – Respondió sin defensa alguna el músico mientras giraba en una calle para tomar un atajo para salir de la ciudad.

Afortunadamente la calle por la que tomarían el atajo, era exactamente la calle donde la casa de Rainbow se encontraba.

\- Espérenme unos segundos. – Expresó el muchacho de pelo añil, poco antes de abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Al menos podrías esperar a que frene! – Grito Flash con furia, tomando una nota mental si conseguía conquistar a la Twilight de su mundo: "no hacer tantas locuras por ella".

Treinta segundos era todo lo que necesitaba. Soarin sacó su celular y marcó a Rainbow mientras caminaba a la entrada de su casa.

\- Aló.

\- ¿Cómo está la mejor jugadora de la preparatoria Canterlot?

\- Muy bien gracias, supongo que ya estás de camino al lago.

\- No, vine a despedirme en persona, así que ¿Puedo pasar cierto?

\- Eee, si claro, adelante. – Dijo Rainbow del otro lado, sorprendida, los detalles de Soarin a veces podían ser algo exagerados, aunque a ella le encantaba sentirse tan… querida por un muchacho como él.

Inmediatamente el adolescente pasó por la puerta y a toda velocidad llegó a la sala de la casa, allí estaba, Rainbow, jugando una partida de Frozen Wars, si algo había hecho además de la fisioterapia, era subir sus puntos en el Rank, hasta ese momento había logrado superar junto a su hermana los puntos de toda la escuela, eran las mejores.

Sin esperar saludo alguno, el muchacho se dirigió directamente a la de cabello multicolor para regalarle un ramo de flores.

\- Mejórate ¿De acuerdo?

\- Te irás por un día, creo que no cambiaré mucho para cuando llegues – Respondió la adolescente – Y cuida de Cheese, Pinkie me dijo que no quiere que se sumerja en el agua para buscar a Nasty, las algas son muy peligrosas si se enredan.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta y qué hay de mí.

\- Tú… em no sé ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Bromeó Rainbow mientras abrazaba a su novio con cierta ternura.

\- Que tenga cuidado, que no soportarías la idea de que algo me pase.

\- Ajá, todo eso. – Continuó la de cabellos multicolor antes de darle un beso de despedida y continuar con su juego, pues tenía unos cuantos puntos que ganar antes de que volvieran a iniciar las clases.

Sin más, el adolescente salió disparado pues sus amigos lo matarían si los retrasaba al menos diez minutos más. Corriendo media cuadra, pudo percatarse de que Flash llevaba cronometrándolo con su celular mientras Cheese ya se había dormido por la calor que se producía dentro, mientras Trent trataba de no golpearlo cuando este movía sus manos de forma involuntaria. Como si de una película de acción se tratara, el adolescente ingreso con un portazo, para después sentir el arrancón que Flash provocó al auto.

\- Y dime cómo te va con Applejack, Trent. – Inició la conversación Soarin.

Una mirada de indiferencia del adolescente le quitó todas las ganas de hablar.

El sol se hallaba en su punto más alto, el calor era poco, considerando que se acercaba las épocas de frio estaba bastante bueno, Big Mac detestaba en gran medida llevar algunas entregas de sidra a diferentes direcciones; pues, desde la feria que realizaron junto con sus amigas, el excedente de su producción se iba a la velocidad de la luz, su producción era de una calidad enorme, tanto así que una empresa de otra ciudad había enviado un comité personalmente para revisar sus famosas manzanas, de inmediato les hicieron un pedido enorme, la particularidad era que esta fabricaba una bebida llamada Calvados – Un aguardiente a base de destilar sidra, se debe tener en cuenta que en este fic se la ha sacado totalmente de su contexto – ciertamente el propietario de dicha empresa mantenía una estrecha relación con sus proveedores de materia prima, a tal grado que había ido a la granja a visitarlos en alguna vez, prometiendo llevarles en la próxima ocasión un barril de la primera producción hecha con sus manzanas.

Sin olvidarse de la razón principal por la cual estaba caminando con una caja de botellas de sidra, el de ojos verdes recordaba el pedido de su hermana, le había dado un papelillo con una dirección y debía llevar la caja hasta la casa que se hallaba allí, prefiriendo tomar un bus y bajar en el lugar más próximo, comenzaba a pensar en muchas cosas para distraerse de la molestia que le daba transportar aquel cargamento, era una tarea que su hermana había pedido y se la había pasado a él, bueno, no podía enfadarse con ella, el trabajo a veces era tan agobiante que ambos quedaban agotados y era mejor ahorrarle ese cansancio.

Revisando nuevamente la dirección, el mancebo llegó a una calle poco visitada por automóviles, esta se hallaba en los suburbios, la luz de la tarde iluminaba el camino, la tranquilidad del lugar le recordaba la granja, mas sus colores grises le quitaban la magia. Sin perder más tiempo llegó al jardín de una casa pintoresca, el número y el nombre de la calle coincidían con las del papel; así que solamente quedaba terminar el pedido. Al tocar la puerta por más de dos minutos, se exasperó en gran medida; estuvo a punto de irse de nuevo a la granja cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Espera, no te vayas! - Por poco lo vuelve en piedra, pues sus oídos pudieron fácilmente reconocer a la dueña de dicha voz. No podía ser cierto, bajo ninuna circunstancia…

Mientras la puerta era abierta desde dentro, el mancebo pudo escuchar la conversación que la adolescente mantenía por celular.

\- Ajá Applejack, él está acá. – Se volteó para verlo atentamente, provocando incomodidad en el joven Apple. – Sí, esta algo malhumorado.

Cualquier cosa que su hermana estuviese platicando con la de cabello multicolor, Big Mac lo ignoraba por completo temporalmente se hallaba observando la rápida mejora de Rainbow, ahora solamente utilizaba una muleta para caminar, asimismo llevaba una sudadera y una falda larga para evitar las molestias con su yeso.

\- Hey, te ves cansado, ven, te invito una sidra. – Dijo de repente la adolescente llamando al mancebo Apple al interior de la casa Dash.

Ante la petición Big Mac no pudo sino hacer caso a la petición de Rainbow, esta tenía un carácter particular, con el paso del tiempo habían formado cierta amistad distante el uno del otro, de unos holas en los pasillos a unas charlas algo cortas y durante los últimos días de clases él habría hecho todo lo posible por acercarse a ella, pero claro, después de su visita al hospital que terminó con una salida forzada a la calle por parte de los guardias, nada más se había presentado, hasta ese momento… pero, considerando mejor las cosas, poco era lo que podría hacer. Además, aquella pequeña sensación, aquel pequeño bichito que le picaba cada vez que trataba de entablar conversación con ella volvía a su labor de arruinarlo todo o al menos no dejar que pase nada.

\- Disculpa por el desorden, normalmente limpiaría todo este chiquero el viernes, pero no estoy al cien por cien y prefiero no arriesgarme a volver al hospital por una caída o algo. – Dijo Rainbow, excusándose por el desastre de la sala, p

Aquella habitación donde la adolescente residía la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo sinceros era un chiquero: unos cuantos botes de helado que comió el miércoles junto a Scootaloo, una guitarra que utilizó para practicar junto a las Rainboms en el lugar, asimismo también tenía una frazada a un lado del sofá, platos sucios, varias latas de gaseosas, videojuegos tirados en el piso y finalmente una mesa de ping pong que Fluttershy se había animado a armar para pasar el tiempo junto a ella. Diferentes objetos que manipuló por curiosidad, toda la colección de libros de Daring Do que tenía se hallaban desparramados por el piso, uno de ellos abierto y con una paleta de helado como indicador de página; curiosamente tenía un libro de matemáticas abierto, con unos ejercicios resueltos al lado en una hoja de papel blanco, seguramente aquello era el resultado de pasar tiempo junto con Twilight, ellas también se turnaban para pasar casi todos los días junto a ella.

Después de todo, aquella muchacha era Rainbow Dash, Big Mac sabía bien aquel defecto que ella tenía en cuanto al orden, no obstante solamente le provocaba una risa observarlo y mucho más el hecho de que a ella no parecía afectarle mostrarlo.

\- Toma una, no me dejes sola con toda esta sidra. – Exclamó la adolescente de ojos violeta. – Big Mac sacó una botella, abriéndola con una moneda se ganó la atención de Rainbow, quien le pasó la suya con la mano libre.

\- Oye, sé que no eres muy conversador ni nada de eso, pero al menos podrías decir hola. – Dijo de pronto Rainbow, sin sospechar la razón por la cual el joven Apple guardaba silencio. Pero al mismo tiempo, también le daba una pista sobre la cual empezar una charla que bien podría ser productiva, de no ser claro, por el nerviosismo de este; aunque dicho estado era poco reconocible en un rostro que por naturaleza expresaba tranquilidad.

\- Hola. – Fue todo lo que dijo, pero repensando mejor las cosas, inmediatamente se deshizo temporalmente de aquella sensación de miedo y tratando de no tartamudear continuó adelante. – He oído que tienes una tortuga de tierra como mascota.

\- ¿Tanque? Es mi campeón consentido, Fluttershy me lo regaló cuando éramos solamente niñas, nunca creí que fuese a crecer tanto. – Dijo Rainbow mientras guiaba al muchacho de ojos verdes hacia el jardín, especialmente modificado para tener una tortuga del tamaño de taque dentro.

Mientras Rainbow salía al jardín, con cierta lentitud por su muleta, observaba bien el jardín, no sabía mucho de Big Mac, aunque de vez en cuando se dirigían la palabra, parecía ser un chico bastante reservado, algo listo sí, pero también ella lo percibía como un poco engreído; pues casi siempre se limitaba a responder con un nop o un sip. Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que le había escuchado hablar más de tres o cuatro palabras seguidas para formar una oración. Ciertamente durante el último año se había acercado una pizca a este y le caía bastante bien por la tranquilidad que podía irradiar con su forma de caminar, actuar o hasta hablar.

\- Allí está. – Dijo Rainbow señalando al reptil.

Tanque desde luego era el reptil consentido de Rainbow, cuando esta observó la puerta que comunica el jardín con la cocina, comprendió lo que había sucedido; sin perder más tiempos se acercó hasta su tortuga que estaba dándole la espalda.

\- Eso no es comida, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo. – Gritó Rainbow con cierta euforia. – Su única mano disponible no podía hacer mucho contra el reptil, Tanque solía ser bastante territorial con la comida y con los objetos con los cuales se encaprichaba para morder, ese era el caso el único oso de peluche que Rainbow tenía.

Cuando el joven Apple observó a Rainbow tratando de lidiar con un problema, no dudó en ir a ayudarla, más que todo por costumbre, pues siempre que podía ayudaba a quien lo necesitase. Ese era el caso de Rainbow que usualmente no aceptaría ayuda alguna, pero que por las circunstancias tan inverosímiles no hizo sino alegrarse por el apoyo, aunque pronto comprendió que quizás Big Mac no debería ayudarla.

Al llegar, los ojos del mancebo pudieron observar el peluche que había ganado para la de cabellos multicolor, extrañado en primera instancia, observó a Rainbow con cierto semblante de dolor oculto hasta cierto punto, pero del que la adolescente pudo percatarse casi al instante, confundiéndolo con indignación.

\- Perdona, Tanque está loco, piensa que el peluche es comida, me lo ha quitado más de cien veces y cada vez que lo recupero se empeña más por recuperarlo.

\- Se parece a alguien que conozco. – Dejó escapar el mancebo. Con cierto tono de burla, dejando escapar un pensamiento que era mejor reservárselo para él.

Rainbow observó con cierta extrañeza al muchacho, hasta que pudo entender la indirecta.

\- Hey. No soy así todo el tiempo. – Dijo en entre dientes, recordando todo el dinero que perdió al tratar de ganar el felpado oso que Big Mac confiscaba a su tortuga, evitando que lo mordiera.

\- ¿A no? ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó el mancebo, con cierto valor que se iba incrementando, el miedo a decir algo indebido o a ser rechazado (aunque ni loco daría una declaración de su amor en esos instantes) retrocedía, dejando ver cuán ridículo era dicho temor.

\- Pues… cuando tengo tarea de matemáticas.

\- Eso no cuenta.

\- Bueno, em… no lo recuerdo bien.

La mirada del joven Apple se cruzó con la de Rainbow; esta desde luego, se sentía más tranquila al ver la comprensión de Big Mac, no sabía por qué, pero percibía que aquel día el realmente quería regalarle aquel oso de peluche, aunque estaba dispuesto a dárselo a Pinkie Pie.

El muchacho se paró para llevar el oso en una de sus manos, mientras se dirigía nuevamente al interior de la casa de Rainbow, probablemente ya era hora de irse, aunque todavía no había tomado ni siquiera una gota de sidra. La adolescente llegó directamente al ataque.

\- Cómo está tu pierna.

Los ojos violetas de Rainbow voltearon para ver al fornido muchacho, este llevaba de forma delicada su botella de sidra y todavía no tomaba un sorbo; pero sin prestarle más atención comenzó a responder la respuesta que daría comúnmente a cualquiera.

\- Está mejorando, pero es demasiado molesto.

Observando la caja de sidra, Big Mac pudo deducir una posible causa del envío especial que Applejack quiso hacer.

\- Un regalo de la familia Apple ¿No es así?

\- Em… creo que sí, Applejack me lo dijo por celular.

\- Disfrútalo.

\- Gracias, lo haré y mucho, no sabes cuánto me gusta la sidra.

Los ojos verdes del adolescente se volvieron al desastre de la sala, poniendo una atención especial en la mesa de Ping Pong, en uno de los lados existía una silla de ruedas. Seguramente allí jugaba Rainbow Dash, bueno cualquiera sabía que sin deportes Rainbow no podía competir y si no competía se sentía incompleta.

\- Cómo juegas con tu yeso. – Preguntó mientras señalaba a la mesa, su actitud de pocas palabras era admitido por toda la gente que lo conocía, aunque sea solo por el conocido de un conocido. Rainbow desde luego, trataba de sacarle más palabras y él no decía sino lo importante, por alguna razón resumía toda una palabrería a una sola frase.

La muchacha se dirigió hasta la silla, sentándose y elevándola unos centímetros agarró la paleta para jugar.

\- No es tan difícil como piensas; ya sé, toma la otra paleta y te lo demuestro. – Explicó la adolescente con gran carisma.

El joven Apple desde luego, no pudo negarse ante la petición, jugar una partida con Rainbow sería fantástico, aunque, conociendo su gran competitividad ¿Debería dejarla ganar?

\- Hey, antes de comenzar, nada de dejarme ganar o cosas así, me daré cuenta si lo haces. – Advirtió con una mirada llena de reto la adolescente mientras levantaba una pelota.

\- Sip. – Fue lo único que Big Mac pudo decir.

El saque de Rainbow fue directo a dar al pecho del mancebo y este sin siquiera darse cuenta sintió el impacto, para después escuchar el rebote de la pelotita en el piso.

\- Punto para Rainbow. – Dijo entretenida la adolescente mientras cerraba los ojos de alegría.

El de ojos verdes sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza su paleta, despertando sus reflejos y demás. Si algo había que Rainbow Dash podía hacer bien era exagerar sus victorias, aun cuando estas no se llegaban a concretar todavía. No dejarla ganar, eso estaba bien, ahora era tiempo de probarle que no la dejaría ganar tan fácil. Sin aviso, le pegó a la pelotita, la cual rebotó en la cancha de Rainbow, para después dirigirse a su cabeza; pero esta le respondió el saque con unos reflejos felinos.

\- No tan rápido amigo.

El joven Apple no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar, la pelota rebotó en su lado y se salió al menos dos metros a la derecha, trató de alcanzarla, pero Rainbow le había dado con efecto.

\- Dos puntos… anda, hagamos una apuesta. – Decía la muchacha – Quizás así te lo tomes más seriamente. – Cruzando sus manos, la adolescente sonreía mientras Big Mac la observaba con cierta picada en su orgullo.

Si algo había aprendido la adolescente de ojos violeta con su actitud tachada de marimacha, era a jugar con la vanidad de los hombres, su orgullo frente a las mujeres casi siempre podía ser un elemento con el cual contar si se sabía manipularlo, además, era muy seguro que ganaría.

\- Si tú ganas. – Masculló el adolescente, cuya mente comenzaba a trabajar a cien por segundo, allí había algo y lo sabía.

\- Haber, me traerás una ración de sidra todos los días. Y ganará quien llegue primero a tres puntos – Sentenció Rainbow con una seguridad tal que cualquiera podría decir que ya había vencido el encuentro.

Sin pensar en aspectos negativos y las posibles consecuencias o reacciones de Rainbow al hacer su petición, Big Mac finalmente pudo concretar todo lo que su mente se había atrevido a conjeturar en una petición simple.

\- De acuerdo, pero si yo gano, me invitas al cine. – al observar una ceja levantada en el rostro de la muchacha de piel cian, tuvo que pensar en una "excusa" – Servirá de paga por traerte todo esto.

Afirmando con la cabeza, Rainbow Dash pensó por unos segundos la extraña petición de Big Mac, podría haber pedido dinero, pero que lo invite a una cita… una salida junto con él al cine era algo extraño; en ese momento, como la mayoría de las amigas de Rainbow, su mente comenzó a inferir que el hermano de Applejack sentía algo por ella. Tal tipo de razonamiento basado en varios quizás, cumplidos de hace meses atrás, pequeños actos y demás que de alguna forma su mente recordaba en un segundo era algo que ella criticaba y nunca antes pensó tener; porque en primer lugar, jamás le había pasado, los muchachos siempre estuvieron en su grupo de amigos, mas su trato con ellos era totalmente distinto al de las otras chicas, para ellos era un muchacho más. Pero ahora, lentamente comprendía que ese no era el trato que tenía con Big Mac, por muy esporádico que sus contactos fuesen con él, jamás se habían llevado como dos muchachos, es decir, con apodos, con comentarios ofensivos, ocurrentes y demás. Y él casi siempre la trataba de forma diferente, con cierta timidez, más reservado que con Pinkie Pie o Fluttershy; también estaba el oso de peluche que le había dado primero a ella o el hecho de que en matemáticas, cuando pedía trabajos de dos, este misteriosamente siempre se hallaba cerca de ella… en este extraño tipo de inferencia, que se valía más de cierta intuición de la intención de Big Mac que de hechos con verdad comprobada, Rainbow pudo concluir que le gustaba a Big Mac. Infería todo aquello, se convencía de ello, pero no deseaba aceptarlo, dudaba bastante de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué alguien tan diferente como Big Mac podría quererla? ¿Y si era así? Obviamente tenía novio y lo quería bastante; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él joven de piel rojiza sintiese algo por ella, con aquella sospecha se sentía… extrañada y alagada, era extraño, pero en cierto punto placentero y al mismo tiempo incómodo.

Cuando la pelota pasó por un lado de la adolescente esta finalmente despertó de sus abstracciones, Big Mac sonreía al ver que había anotado un punto. La adolescente simplemente se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Desde luego, Big Mac pudo darse cuenta de la mirada algo distraída de la muchacha ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

Tomando la pelotita, Rainbow la sacó, esta vez, el mancebo pudo percatarse del efecto que le había conferido, iría a la derecha, así que adelantándose, el joven Apple pudo responder de forma anticipada, golpeándola suavemente, para que apenas pudiera pasar por la red y dar dos rebotes mucho antes de que Rainbow pudiera responder, esta se chocó con la mesa al tratar de responder con agilidad, pues debía levantarse de su silla para hacerlo.

\- Dos a dos, esto define todo. – Aclaró el mancebo, tratando de ocultar su suerte. Incluso con un yeso en su pierna, Rainbow podía darle una paliza.

Tomando la pelotita, Rainbow atravesó con la mirada a Big Mac, su expresión de competitividad desde luego era recibida por este, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, sobre todo Big Mac que tenía mucho, muchísimo que ganar.

Cuando Rainbow sacó, la pelotita pareció detenerse, pues comenzó a ralentizarse para ambos, Big Mac trató de repetir su jugada anterior, pero Rainbow se anticipó y se levantó de su silla, cuando el joven Apple respondió, la paleta de Rainbow ya estaba salvando el punto, la esfera se fue con impulso hacia arriba, Big Mac por poco se cae sobre la mesa, al escuchar el primer rebote en su lado de la mesa, se fue para atrás, la pelotita se salía de su lado afuera; Rainbow ya estaba cantando su victoria, cuando en un movimiento algo ridículo, se direccionó hacia la plata y la golpeó con cierta fuerza.

Suerte es algo que a veces se tiene y a veces no, en este caso, Big Mac la tenía, pero solo en su pequeño intento de salvación, pues la pelota fue impulsada hacia arriba, dirigiéndose al lado de Rainbow, chocó contra la mesa y cuando estuvo a punto de rebotar, el de ojos verdes cayó al piso; la muchacha de pelo multicolor pensó fugazmente.

Como le pasa a muchas personas, algo dentro de Rainbow Dash se puso a analizar el fallar el tiro, lo que pasaría si lo hacía o si no, en una milésima de segundo, se imaginó sentada en el cine junto a Big Mac, viendo alguna película de terror, obviamente eso era una mala idea, pero durante su respuesta; si no fallaba simplemente ganaría una dotación de vacaciones de sidra. Con todo aquello en la cabeza, la adolescente respondió, pero en el momento de hacerlo, una parte dentro de ella quiso fallar y dobló su muñeca unos grados, al golpear la pelotita con la paleta, esta fue a dar directamente a la red, rebotando hacia su lado.

Cuando Big Mac se levantó, estaba con la camisa algo desarreglada y no se sería lo que había pasado.

\- G…gané. – Dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa.

Los sonidos se habían enmudecido, la adolecente de piel cian observaba con sus ojos violetas cómo la pelotita rodaba hasta caer al piso, por un costado de la mesa. No podía creerlo, nunca jamás, absolutamente nunca fallaba en sus tiros; en cierta medida algo dentro de ella le había hecho desear la derrota, aunque sea solo una pequeña pizca ¿Acaso estaba loca? Rápidamente volvió a la realidad, Big Mac se guardaba la celebración, disimulando cualquier muestra de felicidad, terminó de levantarse y con cierto tartamudeo repitió.

\- Ga…ane.

\- Lo sé, no estoy ciega Mac, pero… no sé, creo que tu petición es algo rara ¿Por qué quieres ir al cine conmigo? – Preguntó con cierta vergüenza la adolescente mientras se acercaba con su silla de ruedas a la pared donde había apoyado sus muletas y así levantarse.

La velocidad de Rainbow fue oportuna, pues no le dejó tiempo al joven Apple para pensar en una excusa. La duda de la adolescente era algo normal, natural, etc. Pero no debía saber la razón, a Big Mac ello le quedaba demasiado claro, terminaría con toda esperanza de conquistarla, aunque el mundo parecía empeñarse en mostrarle la inconquistabilidad (vaya palabra rara, no existe en el diccionario, pero es posible) de la muchacha que tenía ahora enfrente; de todas formas, primero sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en todo ello y centrarse en una excusa. La pregunta era incómoda para ambos, pues Rainbow comenzaba a tener esos pensamientos que tanto criticaba antes de tenerlos, su cabeza procesaba desde el lenguaje corporal: el titubeo, el intento de los ojos del muchacho de ver otra cosa, el sudor en su frente y un pequeño temblor en su mano. Hasta pequeñas conjeturas y casos hipotéticos de posibles respuestas, entre estas, una que le causaba cierto temor: porque me gustas. Aquella respuesta o análogas, serían fatales, porque aunque se sintiese alagada, tendría que rechazarlo, cosa que nunca antes había hecho con un chico y que temía hacer de manera insensible.

\- Porque alguien me debe pagar por el esfuerzo, además, si disfrutas del cine, no perderás del todo ¿cierto? – Respondió el joven Apple con cierta inseguridad en sus palabras, Rainbow no era para nada una idiota.

\- Pero…

\- Como amigos. – Dijo el mancebo de piel rojiza, refiriéndose a la salida y sacando valor de algún lado; estaba a punto de caer a la lona, contra las cuerdas, última jugada antes del K.O.

\- Bueno, pero que sea después de que me quiten el yeso.

\- No problema. – Respondió el muchacho de espalda amplia, mientras se daba la vuelta para celebrar en silencio y dentro de su mente.

Sintiéndose completamente feliz por todo aquello, Big Mac se disponía a salir victorioso, ciertamente todavía le temblaba la mano y se encontraba algo nervioso; pero con un demonio, se sentía inmensamente feliz con lo sucedido. Hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Rainbow.

\- Pero tú pagas las palomitas.

\- Yo no perdí. – Respondió con cierta seguridad, logrando que la de cabello multicolor hiciera una mueca de mala perdedora.

\- Pues, veremos la película que se me apetezca.

\- Si tú pagas, sip. – Espetó con cierta sonrisa el joven Apple, logrando que la muchacha se enfadara más.

\- Mac, eres un mal ganador. – Dijo la muchacha mientras conducía al joven por el pasillo junto con su botella de sidra hacia la salida.

\- Sip. – Dijo finalmente el muchacho como despedida, sintiendo el golpe suave de la palma de Rainbow en su cabeza, realmente no le gustaba perder.

* * *

¿Y? Valió o no valió la pena… seguro que sí. Por cierto, es obvio lo que se viene la próxima semana, así que haré un capítulo especial (see, algo común, pero supongo que será una buena forma de acabar con invierno) Nos leemos pronto y no olviden comentar.


	9. El fin de invierno

Hola, estamos en el 27 del 12 del 2015, prometí un especial para el 25, un capítulo navideño, pero vamos, poner los especiales antes y durante las fechas festivas es común – por no decir que no pude completarlo por el poco tiempo que me dejó pasar por todas esas festividades – así que les traigo el capítulo de navidad dos días después, XD, no hay espero que lo disfruten y que aún tengan ese efímero espíritu navideño.

* * *

*Escena retrospectiva

Una tarde en la casa de Rainbow, después de que esta se hubiese recuperado era increíble, durante una tercera parte de lo que durarían aquellas vacaciones, Soarin se pasaba cada día por medio al menos unas tres horas junto con ella y ciertamente, cada momento era mágico a su lado, dejando de lado que en el colegio existiese magia y que, por algún motivo, ella pertenecía al exclusivismo grupo de humanos involucrados con ella de forma directa. No cualquier muchacha podía hacerlo sentir de aquella forma, aunque la última semana se la pasó algo nervioso frente a ella y es que existía un pequeño detalle que se guardaba dentro y lo atosigaba cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, algo que ocultaba celosamente, algo que bien sabía sería mortal para la relación con la adolescente de ojos violeta.

\- Anda, pásame el control, sabes que odio las películas de romance. Gruñía Rainbow mientras quitaba la mano del muchacho que trataba de impedir que tomase el control remoto de la televisión.

\- Oye, a ti ni siquiera te gusta estar en casa todo el día. Las cosas cambian ¿no? Le respondía el muchacho, tratando de darle una indirecta que ella capto de manera perfecta.

\- Sí, pues qué crees, tengo ganas de salir a pasear, quien sabe, quizás hasta puedas invitarme una pizza. – Dijo la muchacha con emoción.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Oh, claro que sí amigo. – Decía de forma juguetona la muchacha poco antes de levantarse y buscar una chaqueta para ponerse, solo le hacía falta eso para evitar un resfriado.

Nada en este mundo en completamente innato, se necesita tiempo para desarrollar virtudes, hábitos y talentos a su máxima capacidad, en este sentido también, no todos tienen lo necesario para desarrollar cierto tipo de talentos, la mentira es pues uno de esos talentos; se necesita de práctica y un carácter especial para tener una maestría en el arte de mentir. Soarin era pues, uno de esos muchachos que mentía habitualmente, pero en cosas pequeñas, jamás se había presentado la oportunidad de mentir con detalles enormes, mucho menos ocultar su rastro cual perpetrador de fechorías, por lo cual, olvidó su celular sobre una mesita cerca del perchero donde Rainbow se encontraba, desde luego, allí se encontraba recargando su batería, cuando la adolescente de piel cian percibió su vibración, así como el parpadeo azul de su led, su vista se enfocó en el teléfono y por curiosidad lo encendió, el código de desbloqueo del celular de Soarin era bastante simple, de nueve puntos a recorrer con posibilidades casi infinitas de combinación, este había elegido solo utilizar el punto del centro, gracioso pero cierto.

El mensaje de Messenger de My Stable no podía ser más claro, sus hermosos ojos violeta comenzaron a cristalizarse, era como un golpe directamente al pecho, como si le clavaran una daga en lo más profundo, sintiendo un dolor inmenso leía releía las pocas palabras del mensaje, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que lo escrito allí era un mero malentendido; pero bajando la mirada solo unos centímetros, se hallaba una imagen que decía más que mil palabras juntas y que por las circunstancias era… irrefutable.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a querer escaparse, el nudo en la garganta hacía difícil la respiración sin exhalar desesperadamente. Reuniendo fuerzas de cualquier lugar, la muchacha de pelo multicolor se dirigió hasta la sala y sin esperar siquiera una palabra del muchacho, tomó el celular en su mano y le mostró el mensaje, poco después sus palabras fueron las más adecuadas a su carácter.

\- Demonios, ella debe ser muy hermosa. – Y sin esperar respuesta, Rainbow señaló la puerta de salida.

Soarin estaba completamente destrozado, su mentira o al menos su ocultamiento de la verdad – que son dos cosas diferentes como algunos dicen – finalmente había sido descubierta, sin esperar más indicaciones y en su desesperación trató de tomar la mano de la adolescente, quien con una fuerza sorprendente se zafó.

\- Anda, vete con ella, estoy segura de que es mejor novia que yo. – Dijo de forma fría mientras contenía sus deseos de abofetear a su ahora ex novio con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Rainbow, escúchame, debes creerme.

\- ¡Dije largo! – Gritó furiosa, sin evitar empujarlo con fuerza, Soarin desde luego, fue empujado unos centímetros atrás.

En ese momento no existía comentario, acción u opción disponible, en un estado de shock, el adolescente de pelo añil solamente podía retroceder, tartamudeando una excusa inentendible, no obstante, los oídos de Rainbow estaba sordos ante sus palabras, producto de su furia, no le costaba esfuerzo llevar al adolescente hasta la puerta para terminar dando un portazo con fuerza y retirarse a su cuarto.

Soarin pensó por un momento ser capaz de guardar aquella experiencia, pero con lo que jamás habría contado era con esa muchacha de la foto se llamaba Cloudcasher y que estaba en su escuela, tampoco con que le mandaría un mensaje recordando lo grandiosa aquella noche pasada y cómo le gustaría volver a encontrarse con él, adjuntando a su mensaje una serie de ambos frente a un plato con una hamburguesa a medio comer mientras se daban un "piquito" mostrando lo mucho que disfrutaban de pasar el tiempo, aunque fuese solamente para disfrutar de las sensaciones placenteras que daban todos aquellos ósculos, apretones y pequeños momentos apasionados; que todo ello se mostrase en circunstancias completamente impensadas no hacía sino dejarle sin opciones.

A cualquiera que guste de las expresiones de infarto, de sorpresa y de rabia mezcladas al mismo tiempo, hubiera adorado el rostro de Rainbow, que de inmediato fulminó al mancebo; cualquiera pues, sabe que la muchacha de pelo multicolor, podría haber creído en las palabras del muchacho cuando este le mintiera sobre lo sucedido, desde luego, pero ante pruebas tan irrefutables, que no eran meros chismes, sino más bien fotos, pruebas concretas. El adolescente no podía hacer sino aceptar su culpa o bien no aceptarlo, aunque daba igual.

El viento constante y frio se pasaba por cualquier lugar que estuviese libre, la nieve caía con una tranquilidad asombrosa, los animales que no se hallaban invernando eran completamente invisibles en medio de toda la blancura, incluso los cuervos parecían estar menos activos. Mas en medio de toda la tranquilidad que se mostraba fuera de la cabaña; Soarin, quien miraba por la ventana se sentía como un completo estúpido, sus amigos se hallaban en la sala, ellos también lo miraban con cierta comprensión y al mismo tiempo cierto repudio. ¿Por qué no pudo ocultar la verdad como lo podían hacer otros muchachos? Era algo que no comprendía del todo. Existían muchachos que habían logrado guardar bajo llave pequeñas aventuras fuera de su noviazgo, al intentarlo solamente logró suspender que Rainbow conociera la verdad de lo sucedido en el lago.

Fuera de buscar a Nasty, resulta que Cheese Sandwich conocía a varios sujetos del lugar, desde luego, estos los aceptaron de inmediato al saber que eran amigos del muchacho de pelo alocado; finalmente una cosa llevó a la otra y Cheese terminó organizando una fiesta a las orillas del lago, donde, luego de dedicarse a la pesca junto con sus otros dos amigos por al menos dos horas, tuvieron que ser integrantes de una fiesta algo descontrolada, pero que conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacía más y más alocada, se repartió una bebida desconocida para muchos, un preparado frutal con un sabor algo particular; no obstante, fue después de un tiempo que supo que era una preparación con un grado mínimo de alcohol que bastó para animar la fiesta, manteniendo a todos con cierto control.

De haber sido otra la conclusión, habría sido una de las más memorables y definitivamente en la que Trent dejó salir su lado más salvaje; pero ese no era el caso, Flash Sentry llamó al celular de Twilight para hablar con ella, el resultado de la plática se desconocía, pero a juzgar por la atención que este ponía a su celular seguramente sacó algo bueno; después estaba Trent que comenzó una pequeña batalla de espadas flotadoras, una competencia de encestar bolitas de ping pong en vasos de plástico, incluso hizo ver como la cosa más maravillosa a una piedra con forma de tiburón, sobre la que se tomaron innumerables fotos; Cheese por su parte comenzaba a hacer chistes demasiado ocurrentes, platicaba con medio mundo, escuchaba a varios de los presentes cuando de pronto comenzaban a hablar de problemas menores y se llevaba de lo mejor con Trent, quienes por toda la duración del efecto de aquella pequeña dosis de alcohol duró.

Así, en medio y debido a la alegría, la poca contención de los presentes en cómo pasar la fiesta, llevó al adolescente a un sillón que habían traído desde algún lugar, donde de pronto conoció a una muchacha de pelo celeste y blanco, atraído por la mirada de aquella muchacha cuyo nombre no conoció sino hasta después de la fiesta, fue y vino, bailó y jugó a los dados con ella; no obstante, recordaba que durante todo ese tiempo ella pareció la muchacha más linda del mundo y también que se había olvidado de Rainbow Dash, bajo todas esas circunstancias, el muchacho no podía evitar sentirse terrible, pues al fin y al cabo por mucho tiempo durante la fiesta ambos actuaron como si fueran novios desde hace bastante tiempo, besándose, abrazándose, incluso dando al otro de comer en la boca, comiendo de un mismo plato, en fin…

Soarin desde luego se maldecía mil y un veces ¿Qué estaba pensando para hacer tantas idioteces en un solo día? ¿Por qué diablos Cloudcasher le envió aquel mensaje si sabía que estaba con Rainbow? La mente del muchacho se enquistaba en encontrar un culpable, quizás Cheese Sandwich, después estaba Rainbow quien no contestaba a sus mensajes, ni sus llamadas, incluso no estaba en su casa… y para lo peor era que pasaba navidad sin siquiera disfrutar, era noche buena y de seguro sus padres no llegarían a la ciudad. Así que se lo pasaría con sus amigas de casa en casa. Pero no podía hacer mucho.

No, su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su error, debía existir una forma de solucionar las cosas, aunque tuviera que recibir uno de los endemoniados golpes de la hermana menor de Rainbow Dash, conseguiría explicarle todo, sí, esa era la respuesta, seguramente no fallaría al hacerlo, esa era la forma de lograrlo: hablar con ella acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

Mientras la nieve caía, las lágrimas de Rainbow bajaban lentamente por su mejilla, definitivamente había sido la peor de las ideas pasar navidad con sus amigas como el año pasado, aunque Sunset Shimmer era la que disfrutaba más el tener una "familia" tan grande, ella también estaba encantada de poder pasar navidad acompañada por sus amigas y en la casa Apple donde, por alguna razón, todo parecía dar un calor hogareño; sus padres desde luego no estaban en la ciudad y no llegarían hasta después de enero, así había sido desde hace un año atrás, "porque ya no era tan pequeña".

Pero terminaba el año y allí estaba ella, en la entrada debajo de un árbol, sintiendo como la nieve debajo de ella se comprimía por su peso, había salido "para estirar las piernas" totalmente sola, necesitaba estarlo; ese infeliz había osado serle infiel, ponerle los cuernos, etc. Denominación con cualquier palabra bonita o fea daba lo mismo, había preferido a otra chica antes que ella; se sentía traicionada, menospreciada ¿Acaso no era suficiente para él? Pronto y de una forma aterradoramente inexplicable la adolescente llegó a una pregunta importante para cualquier chica de su edad, al menos casi para cualquiera ¿Era hermosa? Es decir, nadie se lo había dicho antes salvo por sus padres o el mismo Soarin, ningún muchacho, bueno, sus amigas se lo decían todo el tiempo pero… nadie más, a Rarity la piropeaban de distintas formas, no había muchacho que no se voltease a ver a Fluttershy; Twilight era el centro de atención para los desvelados de la biblioteca, Pinkie llenaba la cafetería por su buen trato y por su sonrisa que muchos muchachos calificaban como la mejor que habían visto; hasta Applejack logró captar la atención de Trent que andaba en las nubes por ella, aunque había aprendido a reservarlo y la vaquera todavía no se daba cuenta, misteriosamente; y por último estaba ella a quien ningún muchacho se atrevía a voltear a ver cuando no era para devolverle un chiste, un comentario ofensivo o para informar de un juego.

En la mañana tuvo cierta preocupación por su aspecto, algo en ella despertó, cierta necesidad de observarse con más detenimiento, tenía las uñas de sus manos algo largas, llevaba dos días sin darse una ducha y su cabello siempre estaba descuidado, además claro de no llevar labial, no tener los párpados sombreados, cualquier cosmético en general era ignorado, salvo por una pequeña fragancia de vainilla que le había regalado Rarity. En todo ese análisis encontró algo mal, años y años sin que tomara atención a su aspecto finalmente tenían un pequeño instante de flaqueo, por esos instantes le importaba, porque la Cloudcasher se veía increíble en la foto, llevaba un tocado capaz de competir con el de Rarity, por no decir el brillo que su cabello emitía, frente a ello y únicamente en ese plano, su derrota era obvia; pero era una competencia en la que no deseaba ingresar, es decir, era Rainbow Dash… asombrosa tal como era ¿o no? Harta de aquella duda que surgía ya constantemente se tapó sus ojos violetas rodeándolos con ambos brazos y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

Tres semanas sin su yeso, junto con una recuperación minuciosa habían devuelto a la adolescente al nivel enorme que tenía, su talento le brindaba la capacidad de seguir adelante sin realmente haber sufrido alguna disminución en su rendimiento. Sin embargo, allí debajo de ese árbol donde se encontraba sentada, sin energías para levantarse y sin ganas de volver dentro de la casa, soportando el frio que penetraba su chamarra azul con líneas rojas y una blusa negra, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Lo que Soarin le había hecho era horrible, nunca nadie la había lastimado de aquella forma; gran parte de su interior deseaba perdonarlo, volver a la normalidad, a esa relación de ensueño donde, a pesar de ciertas peleas pequeñas, podía sentirse feliz, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Aquella emoción no se perdía tan fácilmente, no era un primer amor de adolescente como sostenían casi siempre los adultos; definitivamente era amor lo que sentía por Soarin, pero ¿Qué hacía este?: arruinarlo todo, engañarla, jugar con aquel sentimiento.

Durante todo un día había llorado en su cuarto a causa de aquel dolor insoportable y con una fuerza que consideraba deleznable no había contestado ni los mensajes ni las llamadas del adolescente; pero la situación era completamente confusa, aún lo quería, deseaba que todo regresase a la normalidad, así como deseaba darle otra oportunidad, solamente para volver a estar con Soarin, para sentir de nuevo aquellas sensaciones que la hacían sentir única, especial; enserio quería darle una oportunidad más; y al mismo tiempo no quería estar cerca de él, no deseaba sentir más dolor, alejarse de quien le hacía tanto daño era la respuesta más sabia – obviamente – incluso su cabezonería no podía impedir que la simpleza de semejante juicio ejerciera el control sobre su actitud frente al problema.

La mente de Rainbow Dash ciertamente era un completo desastre, no lograba concentrarse en nada, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Soarin había hecho, no podía; ¿Por qué? se preguntaba inútilmente, pues la respuesta era que estaba enamorada de él, incluso después de que este la hubiese lastimado de aquella forma, incluso llegaba a pensar que quizá no era su intención, quizás estaba realmente arrepentido y sufriendo por sus acciones… pero ello no bastaba.

Invierno era la época del año que Big Mac desdeñaba de todo corazón, porque en invierno, aunque sus actividades se redujesen, todo estaba en una calma agobiante, nada en los campos crecía, el frio era insistente, agotador; por no decir que le recordaba mucho a su padre, a las memorias que tenía de este y por muy extraño que pueda parecer se limitaban a pequeños momentos, frases, alguna palmada en la espalda que solía darle; en especial un momento de la corta infancia que recordaba en el cual su padre lo sentó junto con él cerca de un rio que ahora estaba seco, sobre una piedra.

\- Big Macintosh, nunca jamás te olvides de tu familia, sé que tú, al igual que yo gustas de la soledad; pero no te alejes de Applejack o Applebloom, tu madre o yo. Aunque no lo creas así, todos forman parte de tu corazón y siempre, absolutamente siempre debes ser el guardián de tu familia.

Invierno era pues un momento en el que no se puede estar solo, la blancura de la nieve, los ahora congelados campos, lagunas, etc. Yacían presas del frio que las congelaba, inactivas no podían generar ni mantener vida alguna, estar allí, aunque sea para apreciar el paisaje blanco era poco prudente, el frio no dejaba moverse con tranquilidad por el abrigo que se debía usar. Definitivamente, aquellas fechas eran las más aborrecidas por el joven Apple. Pero aun así, encontraba alguna tarea ocasional, como por ejemplo llevar algo de leña a la chimenea desde una dispensa que acababa de organizar.

También tenía una razón para salir de la casa Apple y dirigirse a recoger leña: las amigas de Applejack seguían una costumbre establecida desde hace un año atrás, la de pasar varias noches de navidad en la casa de cada una, para después terminar con una tarde en la casa Apple, lo hacían por Sunset Shimmer, pues ella no poseía una familia en el mundo real; no le molestó para nada la idea hace un año atrás, pero ahora, las circunstancias hacían de pasar tiempo en casa algo incómodo, Sunset trataba de tocar el tema de Rainbow Dash, esta estaba algo retraída, no quería hablar con él, Pinkie lo abrazaba constantemente por navidad y andaba buscando un muérdago por alguna razón que no quería imaginar. También estaban las amigas de Applebloom – trataré de apegarme al comic Hapy Holidays del 2014 – que se quedaban junto con sus respectivas hermanas durante medio día, después se irían a sus casas a pasar el día con su familia. Finalmente, si algo no le gustaba era estar en conglomerados de personas demasiado grandes, evitaba fiestas, conciertos y demás la mayoría del tiempo, debía admitir que no se resistió a la idea de asistir al concierto de las Rainboms hace un año, pero salvo a raras excepciones, mayormente pasaba el tiempo en casa y también solo, por ello prefirió darse un tiempo para salir a buscar algo de leña y estar solo.

Winona era la perra de Applejack; pero ella acompañaba al muchacho en varios viajes por el campo cuando esta no estaba trabajando, entre los diez centímetros de nieve que habían caído andaba dando saltos de lugar en lugar, hasta que se detuvo en el tronco de un árbol, alto, una figura se encontraba allí. Se acercó para observar mejor el lugar.

Cuando Rainbow Dash, inmersa en sus pensamientos escuchó los pasos de alguien cerca, se limpió rápidamente unas pocas lágrimas rebeldes y cambió su rostro lo mejor que pudo, aunque las penas la embargaban, no solamente por lo de Soarin, sino que también su familia prefería pasar navidad lejos de ella. Aunque entendía las razones, era triste tener que pasar la noche de navidad sola.

La sombra de Big Mac se proyectó en la nieve por la poca luz que lograba pasar por las nubes, asombrado observaba a Rainbow sentada en la nieve, a ella no le gustaba estar sola, por qué lo estaba en medio del frio invernal.

\- Hola. – Saludó la adolescente con una expresión fingida, sonriendo lo mejor que podía, pero sin poder engañar a Big Mac.

\- Hola. – Respondió este mientras dejaba caer la leña que llevaba en un saco.

"No te quedes, por favor no te quedes" pensaba Rainbow mientras observaba como el adolescente se acercaba con una expresión de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo con aquellos ojos que para ella eran un misterio, pues desde el día del ping pong, el siguió visitándola por un tiempo, enviando las cajas de sidra que Applejack le preparaba. Aquella mirada que parecía esconder el secreto mejor guardado del mundo, la enfocaba de una forma distinta a como la habían visto en el pasado, la ponía algo nerviosa porque siempre pensaba que era debido a la duda que surgió aquella tarde ¿le gustaba a Big Mac? Cada vez la respuesta parecía inclinarse más a un sí, aunque todavía no tenía una prueba contundente. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el imbécil de Soarin era su novio, cómo arriesgarse a decírselo y siendo Big Mac alguien tímido era probable que no se lo diría.

Con cierta confianza en la que había entrado al acercarse y también sintiéndose algo cortado, el mancebo de ojos verdes trató de sentarse frente a Rainbow Dash, a veces no se explicaba de dónde podía sacar un valor similar por lapsos de tiempo tan cortos.

\- Sola. – Dijo de forma corta.

\- Sí, quiero estar sola. – Respondió Dash tratando de no ser cortante, pero siéndolo sin duda alguna.

\- Me parecía que no te gustaba la soledad. – Seguía de forma persistente y tranquila el muchacho, manteniendo su mirada de calma en el horizonte, para después enfocarla en la mirada de Rainbow, esta confusa, poco concentrada y apesadumbrada, tardaba en dar una respuesta.

\- No, no me gusta, pero así son mis navidades. – Respondía tratando de olvidarse de todas sus penas.

Directa, la respuesta tomaba por sorpresa al adolescente que trataba de dar una respuesta, pero en su pobre sabiduría de la vida; solamente existía un momento en el que alguien le dio hace bastantes años atrás.

\- Alguien me dijo que no es culpa de nadie y que ellos también deseaban estar contigo.

"Sí claro" pensaba Rainbow, pero también recordaba que desde pequeña siempre pensó de aquella forma para tranquilizarse, era cierto, pero no quitaba el hecho de que ellos no estaban, que Soarin prefería a otra. Pero también activó un recuerdo de su pasado, un momento en el que perdió un burro de peluche.

\- Oye… tu eres ese niño llorón. – Comenzó a decir la adolescente para tratar de ofender al de ojos verdes y olvidándose de todo, para entretenerse con el tema y comenzó a esbozarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa del mancebo confundió a Rainbow, este aceptaba de buen humor la broma de la de ojos violeta, pues era cierto, los años sin embargo lo habían convertido en alguien diferente, por lo visto, ella también había cambiado durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Sí, ¿sigues queriendo patearme la canilla? – Cuestionó de forma ocurrente.

Rainbow sonrió mientras estiraba su pie para dar un golpe ligero al lugar indicado por su interlocutor, temporalmente, la plática con el adolescente lograba hacer que olvidara el dolor, olvidar la idiotez de Soarin.

\- No viniste al día siguiente, había una "montaña" mucho más grande que escalar.

Recordando ese entonces, Big Mac comenzó a tomar algo más de confianza, pero también pensar bien sus palabras, pues hablar de más no era costumbre suya.

\- No pude ir más, pero la canilla me dolió durante una semana.

\- Deja eso de la canilla ¿Acaso no puedes aguantar el dolor?

\- En esos tiempos no. – Siguió el adolescente sonriendo mientras tomaba en su espalda una bola de nieve sin que Rainbow se percatase de ello.

\- Perdona por haberte traumado de por vida. – Dijo la muchacha de forma burlona mientras hacía un gesto de arrepentimiento en broma.

\- Bueno, supongo que me recuperaré. – Añadió el mancebo mientras preparaba la bola de nieve y se disponía a lanzarla de forma rápida.

Rainbow sentía la calma que el adolescente parecía emitir cual faro, era inexplicable, pero podía contagiarla de forma casi viral, quizás por ello la mayoría de los amigos de Soarin hablaban con él cuando se sentían angustiados… demonios, allí volvía a aparecer Soarin, ese infeliz y al mismo tiempo aquel al que quería. Llevándose una sorpresa, Big Mac notaba el cambio repentino en la adolescente, su sonrisa se había esfumado sus ojos volvían al infinito. Completamente preocupado arrojó la bola de nieve para recuperar la atención de la muchacha, quien recibió de lleno el proyectil en la cabeza, aun con nieve en su pelo reaccionó de forma inesperada.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – Gritó la adolescente y para su suerte, nadie dentro de la casa la escuchó.

\- No me gusta verte triste. – Soltó de repente el mancebo de forma impulsiva, pero calmada, comenzando a preocuparse de la reacción de Rainbow ni bien terminó de decirlo.

Los ojos de Rainbow nuevamente se centraron en Big Mac, que mantenía cierta expresión de sorpresa, su reacción fue bastante exagerada es cierto, en otras circunstancias le habría respondido con una guerra de nieve, pero prefirió gritarle, en parte porque se desahogaba del sufrimiento que le conllevaba la traición de Soarin. Un mechón con colores amarillo y verde cedieron para pegarse a su cara, producto de la nieve derretida, las palabras de Big Mac fueron también las menos esperadas por ella, no me gusta verte triste… su intuición ultimadamente comenzaba a funcionar de forma muy imaginativa, interpretando aquella frase como la prueba que necesitaba para saber que le gustaba a Big Mac, pero de inmediato la descarto.

\- Disculpa, es que no sé… yo… terminé con Soarin. – Dijo la adolescente sin encontrar excusa o respuesta diferente, observando al piso para no mostrar su tristeza y al poco tiempo tuvo que levantar la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que siempre ocultaban algo, aquella mirada reservada y tranquila. – Prométeme que no se lo dirás a mis amigas – Soltó de forma rápida.

Rainbow Dash pues era una de las pocas muchachas que sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para confrontarse con los problemas que tenía sola, no deseaba contagiar sus penas ni si dolor a sus amigas, en su lealtad hacia ellas, no deseaba llenarlas de sus problemas; aunque claro, mayormente ellas siempre le ayudaban, en esta ocasión quería que todo estuviese guardado bajo llave, en secreto y que no se enteraran de ello.

Escuchar aquellas palabras fue como la noticia más grande del mundo, de pronto todo se hizo posible, la esperanza se clavó más profundo de lo que antes se encontraba, Big Mac dentro de sí, celebraba con una gran euforia todo aquello, mas por otra parte era doloroso ver a Rainbow en ese estado, que no quisiera que sus amigas se enteraran de ello empeoraba las cosas y aunque seguramente no quiso, le había confiado el secreto a él y solo a él.

El amor es como la política, decía el profesor Discord, se gana se pierde, pero siempre, absolutamente siempre existirá incertidumbre, todo es posible, nada es seguro; estrategia resistencia, perseverancia, templanza, cualquier virtud que se tenga debe ser aprovechada y usada de forma estratégica, la victoria en las elecciones y ganarte el corazón de la persona amada se logran con trabajo, esfuerzo. No hay amor a primera vista, así como no existe el representante del pueblo sin que pelee contra las jaurías del ministerio y demás aparatos del estado o contra el estado mismo.

Sus palabras no podían ser más exactas, ahora las comprendía; no podía ser hipócrita consigo mismo, deseaba ganarse aquel corazón, deseaba que la muchacha de pelo multicolor lo mirase de esa forma, que lo quisiera así como este la quería; ¿Acaso no valía la pena haber recorrido un camino tan amargo hasta ese entonces?

Ante argumentos tan sólidos, el muchacho de piel rojiza ya no hallaba pretextos, pero la última parte de lo que el profesor Discord había dicho en su última clase antes de las vacaciones le aterraba: "Para el vencedor: el poder, el corazón de la amada y tal vez la felicidad. Pero para el perdedor nada, la ruina de sus aspiraciones y muy probablemente la infelicidad seguida de desesperación por cambiarlo todo". Desesperación era lo que sintió por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, tenía la oportunidad; mas no y las circunstancias eran todavía muy áridas como para tratar de hacer algo.

\- Pero, por qué estás triste.

\- Es un problema personal Mac. – Respondió brevemente Rainbow Dash mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos para deslizarse por su rostro hasta caer en la nieve.

El muchacho, en cierta forma estaba algo decepcionado, pues pensaba que Rainbow le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle la razón de su tristeza, pero ella no deseaba decirlo; pero teniendo en cuenta de que ambos eran todavía desconocidos el uno para el otro, no se podía esperar más. La muchacha posaba sus ojos violetas en cualquier lugar menos en Big Mac, no quería que este la viera llorar.

\- Mac, no me gusta que me veas así.

\- ¿Él te dejó? – Preguntó de repente con la tranquilidad que su voz podía contagiar. Misma que mantuvo en calma a Rainbow Dash, esta al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener una respiración normal y no sollozar mientras trataba de articular las palabras.

Por alguna razón, Rainbow ahora confiaba en Big Mac lo suficiente como para sacar a la luz sus problemas, compartirlos, de la misma forma no podía evitar sentirse impresionada con aquella confianza tan repentina que generaba el adolescente y más cuando ella no confiaba en ninguna persona a la primera oportunidad.

\- El mismo día en que jugamos la partida de ping pong y te deje ganar – incluso en esos momentos Rainbow no admitía la derrota – Soarin se fue de fiesta con sus amigos; yo no tengo problema con eso ni nada, pero él estuvo con ora chica, tampoco tengo problema con que tenga amigas; pero ese imbécil estuvo con ella como si fuera su novia, se besaron, abrazaron y todo…

Big Mac, en el corto relato de la muchacha de pelo multicolor pudo percatarse de la razón por la cual Rainbow soltaba esas lágrimas; pero al mismo tiempo se percataba de que no contaba las cosas como cualquier muchacha, no se detenía en detalles, en pequeñas sospechas y cosas por el estilo, era directa y franca, sacando solo lo esencial.

\- Lo peor de todo es que no me lo dijo, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirme que ya no me quería…

Una parte de Big Mac se sentía feliz por lo ocurrido es cierto, pues ahora Rainbow se volvía alcanzable nuevamente; pero otra compartía el dolor de la adolescente.

\- Ya veo… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir, no tenía palabras, mucho menos sabía cómo calmar aquel dolor, por más que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

Rainbow volvió a observar la nieve bajo sus pies, probablemente compartir aquello con Big Mac no fue la mejor de las ideas, pero al menos se guardaría en secreto y al menos parecía interesado, aunque no decía palabra alguna.

\- Pero, supongo que las cosas son así, digo, sufres y todo aquello, pero este solamente es uno de los muchos chicos que vendrán o chicas – Dijo en tono de burla, llamando la atención de la muchacha que de inmediato le dio una débil patada en la canilla, por pocos e cae en la nieve pues estaba sentada – pero tarde o temprano encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad, que le encanten tus ojos violeta, que disfrute de u cabezonería aunque a veces sea exasperante, que le agrade tu sentido del humor y que simplemente le encante tu pelo, tu fragancia a vainilla y todas esas cosas, incluso tus ganas de liderar casi siempre .

En todo ese tiempo, Big Mac pensó para sí mismo, más que para Rainbow Dash, las palabras decían algunos esbozos de lo que más le encantaba de aquella muchacha que tenía en frente, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que no había guardado era ya bastante tarde, Rainbow lo observaba asombrada, con esas palabras su belleza se hacía especial, finalmente alguien la apreciaba por lo que era, lejos de ser una de las damiselas en peligro o de cine que los muchachos siempre deseaban, Big Mac observaba en ella a quien había conocido en las pocas ocasiones, aquel pequeño amor comenzaba a madurar, concretarse más allá del mero gusto del cuerpo atlético de la adolescente.

\- Pero no soy como ellas… - dejó escapar la muchacha poco antes de callarse.

\- Si a él le gusta lo común no es tu problema. – Respondió el muchacho, intuyendo la preocupación de la de ojos violeta.

Sin decir más palabras, Big Mac se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar hacia el saco de leña seca que seguramente ya se había mojado. Su cabeza tenía cierto vértigo a continuar con aquella plática, aunque se había dejado al descubierto frente a Rainbow, quien todavía no le prestaba atención al hecho y solamente pensaba en Soarin y en las últimas palabras del Apple, sabía que era asombrosa, pero que él lo dijera le daba más seguridad de ello.

\- Mac… gracias. – Respondió la muchacha poco antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la casa, era mejor no ausentarse por mucho tiempo.

El mancebo no respondió, solamente fue hasta el saco de leña, Rainbow no tenía novio, pero ¿era sensato hacer una movida ahora?: ciertamente no. No podía hacer mucho por conquistarla, pero aun así ese impulso que tenía cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella le impulsaba a tratar de alcanzarla antes de llegar a la puerta.

\- Me debes una salida al cine. – expresó el muchacho mientras llevaba con prisa el saco de leña.

La muchacha recordó aquella pequeña apuesta; tenía frente a ella la prueba que necesitaba para estar segura de que Big Mac sentía algo por ella, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, todavía sentía algo por Soarin incluso pese a que había jugado de forma sucia con ella, la había engañado y traicionado; sería una mala idea salir con Big Mac, porque se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo usaría para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Más los ojos del muchacho enfocados dejaban de ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- Sabes que necesito tiempo Mac… - Fue todo lo que respondió antes de ingresar a la casa.

Cuando Rainbow abrió la puerta, sintió un peso adicional en esta y a los pocos segundos pudo ver a Pinkie Pie en el piso, con una sonrisa fingida y escondiendo algo en la espalda.

-Hoola Dashie, te estás perdiendo la tarta de manzana de la abuela Smith.

\- Oh, mi favorito. – Respondió la muchacha de pelo multicolor mientras comenzó a correr en dirección a la sala donde se hallaban todos.

Pinkie Pie se levantó de forma rápida, todavía ocultando el muérdago que había conseguido a duras penas en las cajas de navidad de los Apple. Al ingresar Big Mac sus miradas se cruzaron, eran los "primos" más extraños de la escuela, el uno era callado, reservado mientras la otra era una extrovertida, amigable, alocada y demás.

\- Feliz navidad Big. – Decía mientras le daba un regalo de tamaño mediano… - Es una torta de cereza, debes aburrirte de tanta manzana.

\- Gracias prima. – Fue lo que dijo el muchacho mientras recibía el regalo, agradecido por el detalle de su prima favorita.

\- No es nada, pero no se lo digas a nadie, su contenido debe ser un secreto.

Entretenido por la forma de entender las reglas de los regalos de navidad, el joven Apple continuó junto con su prima hacia la sala. Allí estaban, las tres niñas – quizás la expresión pubertas sería la más adecuada pero ya qué – sentadas en la mesa frente a la fogata, Rainbow, Fluttershy Y Pinkie, que atravesó media sala de dos saltos, degustaban las galletas de la abuela; Applejack tomaba cocoa junto con Sunset acompañando el líquido con lo que quedaba de la tarta que en menos de tres minutos había recibido el ataque de Rainbow Dash; Rarity estaba terminando de decorar una parte del árbol de navidad. Finalmente él estaba allí, parado en el marco del corredor que conectaba la sala con la cocina. Probando unas galletas de chocolate. Observaba el ambiente familiar del lugar, así como no podía evitar observar a Rainbow Dash cada cinco minutos exactamente.

La blusa negra que llevaba era un regalo de Rarity y el cuello ancho hacía visible una parte del cuello de la adolescente, donde el bien sabía que existían tres lunares que formaban una media luna, así como se encontraba ella era hermosísima para sus ojos y esta, durante toda la reunión también intercambiaba miradas cada vez que lograba interceptar el momento exacto en el que Big Mac se le quedaba viendo, sin saber exactamente que sentir, más que cierto afecto que le iba ganando, aunque también algo de incomodidad ¿tenía algo mal? O era otra cosa…

Durante media hora el grupo se hizo más extenso, la abuela contaba sus anécdotas a las niñas, Pinkie hablaba con Rarity y Applejack; Fluttershy acariciaba a Winona mientras escuchaba la conversación y tenía su debida participación en dicha charla, Rainbow reía a carcajadas por los chistes de la muchacha, mientras, en una mesa algo apartada Sunset tomaba su tercera taza de cocoa junto con Big Mac.

\- Esta cosa no me dejará dormir por el azúcar, pero en todos mis años en Equestria no había probado jamás algo que fuera tan bueno ¿de dónde la sacaron?

\- Intercambio con otra granja. – Respondió como siempre de forma breve el adolescente, mientras de reojos centraba sus ojos al cuerpo de Dash.

\- Hey, así solo lograrás que te descubran. – Susurró cerca del oído la pelifuego, tratando de recuperar la atención del joven Apple.

Big Mac se volteó inmediatamente, ruborizándose un poco, lo cual no hizo sino que la muchacha sonriera más. Esta al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada por el muchacho, con el tiempo se había convertido en un buen amigo suyo, aunque no hablaban mucho y prácticamente solamente lograban hablar una vez por semana cuanto mucho. No obstante, en corto tiempo este logró conocerla a gran profundidad; pues aunque callado y reservado su trato con los ponis personas era único.

\- He pensado mucho y todavía no me la quito de la mente.

\- Me gustaría decirte algo, pero en estas cosas soy mucho menos experimentada que tú.

\- ¿Flash Sentry? – Cuestionó el muchacho de piel rojiza tomando lo que le quedaba de cocoa.

\- Me avergüenzo de decirlo, pero estaba con él solo para ganar popularidad. – Respondió Sunset poco después de tomar una rebanada de tarta.

\- Entiendo…

Sunset levantó la ceja derecha, no muchos aceptaban haber hecho algo así con uno de los muchachos más queridos del colegio.

El tiempo pasó volando, todos tuvieron tiempo para convivir, Pinkie para contar más chistes hablar hasta del material del que estaban hechos algunos perfumes, haciendo que Rarity hiciera una mueca de asco. Applejack jugó una partida de cartas con Sunset, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, sorprendentemente Fluttershy fue quien ganó todas las manos.

Finalmente, media hora escuchando las opiniones de todos respecto a diferentes cuestiones fue un momento que Big Mac disfruto porque escuchó lo que todos pensaban.

Al llegar las tres de la tarde, era el momento en el que todas debían marcharse a sus respectivas casas, Scoots había invitado a Rainbow Dash a pasar la navidad junto con ella en su casa adoptiva y Rainbow aceptó gustosa, después de todo Scootaloo era su "hermana menor". Cuando salieron, Pinkie Pie trató de quedarse junto con Big Mac al último, pero Sunset la empujó para llevarla junto con ella, parecía querer algo, pero no quiso decirlo, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que alejarse junto con su amiga.

Rainbow Dash fue la última en salir, el auto que venía a recoger a Rarity sería el que la llevaría junto a Scootaloo a su casa adoptiva. Pero poco antes de irse…

\- Disculpa, me olvidé mi bufanda dentro, las veo afuera.

\- De acuerdo. – Señalaron todas sus amigas.

Una vez dentro, la muchacha buscó a Big Mac dentro de la sala y efectivamente, estaba sentado en el sofá.

\- Por lo de hace rato, cuando estábamos afuera… qué tal si te invito al cine el miércoles. – Dijo con cierta mueca de interrogación, mientras buscaba su bufanda.

\- Sip. – Fue la respuesta de Big Mac, quien se levantó junto a Rainbow para seguirla a la salida de la casa. – Feliz navidad. – Dijo una vez que se hallaron fuera, mostrando una caja pequeña envuelta en un papel de regalo rojo.

\- Gracias Big, pero ¿Qué es?

\- Secreto. – Dijo el muchacho entretenido.

No obstante, Rainbow alzó la cabeza por unos segundos y observó en el techo una pequeña planta colgando, al identificarla observó nuevamente a Big Mac.

\- Muérdago. – Dijo ella con cierto rubor en su rostro.

\- Muérdago. – Repitió el muchacho.

\- Como amigos ¿De acuerdo? – Señaló Rainbow mientras se acercaba a Big Mac.

\- En el cine. – Respondió el adolescente mientras acercaba su rostro al de la muchacha.

Existen diferentes formas de besar – según dicen muchos expertos - están los besos franceses, los apasionados, los piquitos, los de lengua, etc. Etc. Sin embargo, cuando los labios de Big Mac se encontraron con los de Rainbow, se dio un beso particularmente inocente, realmente; como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Tres segundos, que ambos sintieron extraños, Big Mac en particular sintió como su corazón luchaba por salírsele del pecho con los poderosos latidos que comenzó a hacer de repente y Rainbow, pues esta no pudo evitar sentir una emoción algo similar a la que sentía con Soarin las primeras veces que este le robo un beso.

Cuando terminó, Rainbow fue quien se separó primero, se sentía bastante confusa; realmente había sido como si le hubieran robado un beso por primera vez, es decir, con esa sensación de explorar lo desconocido, de un calor recorriendo el cuerpo, de aquel cosquilleo que subía desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza, fue algo asombroso de experimentar por segunda vez.

\- Nos vemos luego Mac. – Se despidió ella, corriendo a toda prisa por alcanzar a sus amigas.

* * *

Fin del capítulo, ciertamente, me han dado muchas peticiones de lo que desean que pase capítulo tras capítulo, bueno, por ser capítulo de navidad contenté las peticiones que me dieron; aunque estas no distaban del esquema original del fic que deseché con anterioridad; no obstante como el esquema esta desechado y la historia puede dar giros con cada capítulo, pues ni yo sé cómo terminará, pero al menos disfrutaré del trayecto, con esto espero haber respondido una duda que tenía algún buen lector que espero haya disfrutado del capítulo. Nos leemos pronto


	10. Primavera

Antes de colgar al autor por el retraso desde el último capítulo diré en mi defensa que valdrá la pena la espera; si eso no me salva pues ya qué.

Bien, llegamos al inicio de primavera en invierno, XD no muy brillante pero a ver qué pasa, una nueva etapa del fic, con sus respectivos temas; espero que les guste.

* * *

El frio de la estación era mucho más inferior al frio que habitaba dentro del corazón de Soarin; los últimos días la había pasado como un zombi, sin una voluntad propia, empujado por aquí y por allá por sus amigos, no prestaba atención a nada en absoluto, su cabeza solamente le repetía de forma inflexible el recuerdo de Rainbow Dash y el trágico suceso que había causado; todo por culpa de un desliz en aquella fiesta, Cloudcasher era nueva en el colegio, pues junto con Trent varios alumnos de la academia cristal se habían cambiado a la preparatoria Canterlot, hasta el punto de terminar con los cupos que existían en este, solamente ellos sabían las razones para hacerlo. Trent solía decir que era a causa del simple hecho de salir de una vida llena de envidia, egoísmo y soledad. Ciertamente pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que aquella institución cambiara. Aquella muchacha de cabello celeste había sido el pequeño desliz, una ruptura tan grande en la fidelidad que se supone debía guardar con Rainbow Dash, ella nunca jamás le habría hecho algo así, es más, de hecho era una chica poco común, tan única en su carácter como en su forma de ser y lo había perdido todo… desde luego su cabeza no dejaba de insistir con ahínco su estupidez, la falta de templanza que tuvo y de reprocharle todos sus errores sin la más mínima consideración.

Se sentía morir sin Rainbow, aquella muchacha de cabellos multicolores que emulaban al arcoíris, aquellos ojos violeta, todo estaba perdido… pero no quería aceptarlo, deseaba perderlo todo antes que quedarse sin su querida Rainbow Dash. No hacía falta llorar, ni ver las lágrimas en su rostro para saber que la tristeza lo embargaba durante las pocas noches que había pasado sabiendo lo imbécil que había sido, sus amigos entendían hasta donde podían sus sentimientos, trataban de animarlo, o al menos durante los primeros dos días. Pero ahora ya parecían haber perdido las ganas de ser como antes, sus risas eran apagadas, su humor era más serio, ya no le veía el chiste a todo. Incluso se hacía más reservado, evitaba las confrontaciones aunque fueran una mera fanfarronada para reír con sus amigos.

Dejando de llamarla hace un día, debido a que había cambiado su número, se encontraba desesperado, tan desesperado que no supo exactamente cómo actuar frente a ello y decidió pasar por su calle para tratar de cruzarse con ella y hablar. Pero al parecer ella pasaba casi todo el día junto con sus amigas o encontraba algo mejor que hacer fuera de su casa. Quizás para evitar aquello, quizás evitando sentirse triste por lo ocurrido recurriendo a sus amigas. ¿Y si les había contado lo sucedido? Entonces estaba frito franca y llanamente su popularidad descendería, todo el colegio lo detestaría por romper el corazón de una de las chicas más queridas de la preparatoria.

Se llevaba una mano a la frente para calmar la ansiedad que le causaba. Demonios, ella y sus amigas eran las más populares, cualquiera conocía sus nombres de memoria; desde luego su popularidad distaba de ser la de una típica porrista o un jugador del equipo de futbol, ellas eran conocidas, queridas, pero nunca aclamadas de rincón a rincón. Aquella popularidad era extraña, pero a fin de cuentas la poseían, incluso Sunset Shimmer, quien era la muchacha más deseada de toda la preparatoria, incluso en la academia Cristal se conocía su nombre. Era bastante extraño el muchacho al que no le gustase, aunque sea una pizca; pero nuevamente su mente se desviaba tramposa y convenientemente del tema principal: Rainbow Dash… por qué. Se cuestionaba, Por qué tuvo que ser tan ciego, tan imprudente, tan tonto como para serle infiel.

Las razones que tuvo aquel entonces ahora no pasaban de ser meras argucias hechas válidas en esas circunstancias, en el fondo comenzaba poco a poco aceptar la culpa que bien merecida tenía, el poco alcohol consumido por primera vez, las vueltas a la cabeza, la alegría que lo invadió de repente; sería un completo mentiroso si no dijera que no recordó a Rainbow durante su estadía en los brazos de la muchacha de cabello celeste, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no deseaba estar junto a ella durante la fiesta; al mismo tiempo pasaba por un enorme contrito no solamente por tener presente el recuerdo de su novia durante sus desliz, sino también de haber pensado en aquella muchacha como una fuente que usaría para saciar sus deseos de caricias, besos y como cualquier muchacho en un estado similar; de haber deseado algo más… para dejarla después de haber perdido temporalmente la cabeza. Ella de vez en cuando le mandaba un mensaje por alguna red, estaba interesado en él, tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de ello, su experiencia era lo suficientemente competente para acertar; pero pese a ello y aunque en una ocasión ya lo había hecho, no podía alejar de su cabeza a la muchacha de pelo multicolor; algo le impedía hacerlo ¿arrepentimiento? Ya lo había hecho antes así que no ¿Encaprichamiento? Desde luego que no ¿Enamoramiento? La idea ahora era más aterradora que antes. Enamorarse significaba, en estas y muchas otras circunstancias dolor, ser lastimado. Para Soarin la vida debía estar lo más alejada a toda costa del sufrimiento, disfrutar de lo que se tiene y del placer que se puede obtener en cualquier momento era su naturaleza, huir del dolor era un instinto bien impreso en él.

Ningún humano desea sufrir, mas él estaba allí, en un día de vacaciones sin disfrutar de nada en absoluto; pero nuevamente su mente divagaba, pues como es costumbre la mente en el muchacho solamente comenzaba a funcionar ante la barahúnda queja de su corazón, cuando todo comenzaba a salir mal y no antes; mucho menos cuando todo estaba sin complicaciones. No podía huir de la culpa, era suya solo suya. De nada serviría culpar a Cloudcasher, ella era una chica interesante, jovial y tierna – Por no decir que besaba bastante bien – El alcohol no podría haber hecho estragos con unos pocos tragos, sus amigos trataron de advertirle hasta donde pudieron – y hasta donde él lo permitió.

De pronto una pelota le llegó directamente en la cabeza, retirándolo de inmediato de sus abstracciones sin rumbo.

\- Chico enamorado, mejor vamos a jugar al arco un rato, si sigues así no irás al gimnasio, no trabajarás tu medio tiempo y engordarás. – Advertía Flash Sentry con una seguridad enorme en su postura, tratando de retar a su amigo.

Ambos sabían que en los juegos donde la habilidad física primaba, Soarin ganaba sin duda alguna, pero también comprendía que necesitaban distraerse de todos las encrucijadas sentimentales que tenían. El transcurso del departamento donde no se hallaban ni Trent, ni Cheese fue demasiado corto como para recordar, Soarin vio de forma vaga las escaleras, un perro salchicha con un abrigo y un hidrante antes de llegar a una pequeña cancha ubicada en un una plaza, usualmente los niños la invadían, pero por ser invierno y la gran cantidad de viajes que se hacían, estaba desierta.

\- Yo elijo ir al arco primero. – comunicó el músico corriendo para el arco.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te quejes cuando arruine tu peinado. – Espetó el muchacho de pelo añil, recuperando su buen humor.

\- Anda, a ver si tanto llorar no ha afectado tu forma de jugar.

El mejor de los Wondercolts no necesitó más y con una carrera de tres pasos remató la esférica que fue a dar directo a las manos de Flash, quien observaba a su amigo con cierto rubor, debido al dolor que le había causado, el maldito había rematado con todas sus fuerzas el balón, apuntando directamente a sus manos.

\- Hey, lo siento pero estamos jugando. – expresó Flash mientras observaba la entrada del espacio.

Cuando Soarin se volteó para observar, el joven aprovechó para arrojar el balón directamente a la cabeza de su amigo.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos? – Respondió Soarin levantando una ceja y recuperando la pelota.

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a rematar, pero esta vez con la intención de meter gol, los reflejos de Flash lo salvaron de que lo rebasaran, extendiendo un puño desvió la trayectoria de la pelota en noventa grados, esta se fue directa hacia arriba, para bajar a pocos metros frente a él. Soarin ya estaba en plena carrera cuando Flash se levantó, el muchacho de ojos azules tuvo que lanzarse nuevamente para impedir que Soarin lo venciera.

\- Ríndete Sentry. – Declaró el deportista con gran entusiasmo que pareció haber escapado.

\- Ríndete Søren. – Le respondió el músico con burla.

\- Solo mi madre mi llama así. – Dijo el de ojos verdes poco antes de dar el remate que finalmente finiquitó con la valiente defensa del mancebo de cabello azul.

\- Okey okey, me doy. – Fue lo que Flash se vio obligado a decir, el piso estaba frio, la nieve parecía haber ingresado hasta sus tenis, ciertamente había sido una malísima idea hacer eso

Las luces del día comenzaban a irse, no eran ni las seis de la tarde pero en fin, era invierno, seguramente en los quince minutos que habían estado allí, al menos habían evitado tener sus cabezas en algo distinto a los sentimientos incontenibles – dentro de sus cabezas obviamente – que poseían. Soarin tendió la mano a su amigo, que pronto atraparía un resfriado si no hacían algo.

\- Oye, no malinterpretes lo que te diré, pero que tal si tomamos un café.

\- El malpensado eres tú hermano. – Le espetó Flash con una sonrisa.

Lo bueno de los amigos en momentos como esos era que te podían apoyar y hasta entender, muchas veces los cuatro solían hablar de lo que sucedía en sus movidas con otras chicas, obviamente aquellas charlas se habían reducido desde el día en que Rainbow y Soarin terminaron, pero ahora el momento no podía ser de lo más idóneo, al menos Soarin era del tipo de personas que no podían clarificar su mente si no charlaba con alguien más al respecto y si eran francos, ambos deseaban compartir sus problemas para tratar así de resolverlos. Mas como cualquier muchacho, no lo aceptarían ni pondrían el tema de forma llana.

\- Oye, cómo va la banda.

\- Bien, ya sabes, tenemos unos cuantos conflictos por la canción que tocaremos en el centro comercial y cosas como esa… pero pronto lo lograremos.

\- Y él equipo de fútbol.

\- Es invierno, además la mayoría salió de viaje con su familia. No tenemos mucho que hacer.

\- Cierto… ¿Recuerdas que perdimos nuestras armas limitadas en Frozen Wars?

\- Sí, cómo olvidarlo, me estuvieron haciendo la ley el hielo durante toda esa semana.

\- Aja, pues ganamos otras el fin de semana cuando saliste a no sé dónde.

\- Wow, cuándo jugamos.

El café estaba enfriándose, el único lugar disponible era en las mesitas de fuera, pero en vista de las circunstancias, era mejor que nada. Ambos comenzaron a probar el amargo sabor del líquido que era capaz de dejar a Cheese toda una noche saltando de aquí para allá.

\- Cuando lleguemos, pero promete que no nos harás la sucia de nuevo.

\- Hermano, no juzguen cuando no estuvieron en una situación como la mía… tú habrías dado nuestras armas a Twilight si ella jugara.

\- Emm… supongo que tienes razón, pero como están las cosas… creo que mejor me las hubiera quedado yo.

\- Qué – Preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes intrigado de sobremanera y contento de finalmente llegar al tema que deseaba tocar.

\- Pues… ella sigue con eso de que no es la Twilight que conocí y todo eso. Sunset le está metiendo ideas a la cabeza y eso me molesta… me gustaría decírselo alguna vez.

\- Vaya, no creo que sea para tanto.

\- ¿Bromeas? He intentado hablar con ella y sacarla a pasear por algún lado, pero me rechaza con cualquier excusa y casi siempre está pasando el tiempo con Sunset.

\- Acaso no puedes acercártele.

\- Vamos, reacciona, no puedes tratar de ligar a alguien cuando tu ex está cerca.

\- Pero ella lo superó o ¿no?

\- Qué – Respondió Flash con el orgullo algo herido, si bien había terminado con ella por ser demasiado cruel, todavía le gustaba lo suficiente como para que le importase aquella frase.

\- Digo… ella no te mira ni te habla ni nada, es como si no existieses para ella o es que acaso tienes algo en contra de eso.

\- Claro que no, solo es que… bueno… no sé.

\- Donde hubo fuego… - Comenzó a decir Soarin con una sonrisa al analizar la situación de su amigo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero créeme, yo quiero a Twilight, solamente que siento que Sunset se interpone.

\- Por qué lo haría, ella no tiene interés en ti y que yo sepa no le gustan las chicas, aunque la forma en la que mira a Twilight me preocupa. – Comenzó a discursar el muchacho burlándose obviamente, pero desde luego molestando a Flash Sentry. – jaja, disculpa, no pude aguantar.

\- No pude aguantar. – Remedó el mancebo poco antes de proseguir con la plática. – Y pues es raro tratar de hacer algo cuando Sunset está cerca, quizás temo lastimar sus sentimientos siendo tan sinvergüenza o tal vez me da miedo que me rechace frente a ella.

\- O tal vez temas que sea verdad lo que ella te dice al respecto de lo suyo, quizás solo quiere tiempo para pensarlo mejor.

\- No lo había pensado así; puede ser cierto, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar? Mira, sabes que no soy el más paciente de todos.

\- Lo sé, pero supongo que es eso o nada ¿No es así?

\- A veces desearía que no tuvieras la razón.

\- Quisiera que todo fuera tan fácil conmigo y Rainbow Dash.

\- Respecto a eso, no puedo decirte mucho hermano, realmente supiste ser un imbécil.

\- Ag, lo sé, pero me gustaría no haberlo sido, enserio me siento muy mal sin ella, la necesito como nunca necesite a otra chica y cuando recuerdo que ya no la tengo no sabes cuánto me duele.

Flash trataba de comprender a su compañero, sus sinceras palabras le daban cierta pena, nunca antes lo había visto tan triste, ni siquiera tan solo como ultimadamente acostumbraba andar con un corazón enervado por las angustias, comenzaba a ser alguien diferente, usualmente se la pasaba pensando en Rainbow, ido del mundo real, abstraído en sus cavilaciones donde el arrepentimiento se jugaba el papel principal. Como amigo había tratado distraerlo de ese estado, porque aquel dolor se debía a razones diferentes al suyo, pero tenían algo en común, el hecho de no tener a su amada al lado. Aquel factor común los unía junto con sus compañeros, desde luego que no eran un club de masoquistas, mas parecía no existir cura más que cumplir con sus objetivos: conseguir a la chica.

\- Ya pasó, viejo, creo que tienes mucha batalla que dar.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Por supuesto, cuenta con mi apoyo y el de los muchachos, algo podremos hacer.

\- Tienes razón – la esperanza en el rostro del adolescente se hacía transparente – aún no he hecho el mejor de mis esfuerzos, necesito recuperarla y lo haré.

\- Así se habla, ahora vámonos de aquí, está haciendo un frio tremendo.

Luego de pagar la cuenta, ambos se dirigieron al departamento que compartían; pero poco antes de salir por la puerta de vidrio del café, Soarin observó a la muchacha de cabellos multicolor en la calle de enfrente, sin despedirse siquiera, dejó a Flash que pudo comprender lo sucedido antes de decir algo, prefiriendo dirigirse solo hacia su residencia.

*** Tres horas atrás en otro lugar***

Los días llenos de nieve y frio eran poco apreciados por los ciudadanos, un día de nieve era perfecto, pero la época era aborrecida para los amantes de las actividades en exteriores, ni siquiera se podían jugar partidos de Jockey debido al poco hielo y la extensa nieve. Además, a diferencia de la generación pasada, ahora los videojuegos poseían una aceptación mayor, por tanto eran un pasatiempo que casi todos los niños y jóvenes compartían.

Los días habían pasado demasiado lento para el muchacho de piel rojiza, recargado en un muro del cine se encontraba algo desesperado, había practicado dentro de su cabeza miles de frases, previsto varios escenarios posibles, incluso preparando algún tema de charla por muy pocas palabras que pudiera decir; si bien usualmente no solía hablar mucho, con Rainbow Dash estas se reducían aún más.

Pero a fin de cuentas, en aquel clima inhóspito, en medio de los copos de nieve que caían de forma lenta y continua, el muchacho de piel rojiza podía sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho por la fuerza con la que latía; sus manos sudadas eran cubiertas afortunadamente por los guantes que llevaba, temía sudar tanto que llegar a empaparlos como en las caricaturas; sus ojos se movían de forma inquieta en todas las direcciones, una plaza era el sitio menos adecuado para esperar en aquellas circunstancias, pues no sabía por dónde llegaría ella a su cita. Temía ser un completo torpe, olvidar las palabras que había practicado, tragarse la lengua, incluso caerse o tener alguna reacción indeseable; cualquier contratiempo que fuera a arruinar el momento.

Todavía no creía lo que pasaría; finalmente, después de tanta espera, después de tanto sufrimiento, por fin llegaba el momento en el que todo aquello parecía perderse en el tiempo, una horrible pesadilla, un feo recuerdo, un sinsabor que ya no importaba. Ahora todo parecía dulce, cálido. Recordaba que el día anterior se había quedado observando el anochecer, desde el piso superior del granero pudo apreciar por el gran acceso abierto para los fardos de paja la salida de la luna, visible a través de algunos agujeros hechos en las nubes, temporalmente se dio el lujo de ver el cielo con sus colores que parecían infinitos; cual pintura exquisita apreció la luz de la luna que tenía un particular tono amarillo, anaranjado… no sabía exactamente el color, pero si sabía que había sido el espectáculo más impresionante desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que en ningún momento dejó de pensar en Rainbow Dash. Su mente entonces se lanzó a un vuelo, ensoñando en un futuro que anhelaba y que lo perturbaba: Rainbow Dash, era incluso más hermosa que aquel fugaz espectáculo, su carácter más violento, pero al mismo tiempo más sereno que la época. Entonces, pensó en las probabilidades del mañana.

Si bien antes parecía un náufrago sediento en medio del mar, ahora creía haber encontrado tierra y tomaba cada vez más y más del agua salada, sus esperanzas inundaban su corazón, distorsionando la realidad, ignorando detalles, tratando de forzar las cosas. Rainbow Dash y él tendrían una cita, todo saldría bien, lentamente y probablemente con bastantes momentos hermosos, ella se enamoraría de él; finalmente podrían estar juntos.

Bien valía la pena el sufrimiento si podía sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando ambos se besaron en la entrada de su casa, sentir aquellos labios, sentir una correspondencia, el afecto, el cariño, el amor de ella.

Así, en medio de la realidad y una mera abstracción, el adolescente pudo ver la figura femenina de la muchacha de sus pensamientos, su cabello multicolor no llevaba protección alguna, su chaqueta era suficiente, unos guantes violeta junto con unos pantalones de doble piel, así como sus tenis con aspecto de botas daban cuenta de la simpleza con la que le gustaba presentarse.

Mientras se acercaba a paso rápido por la calle, el mancebo recordaba otro momento en el pasado, cuando la observó por primera vez y con una gran sorpresa en las afueras de Canterlot High, con sus alas extendidas y el vestido con los colores de su cabello, aquella noche había tomado el valor para sacarla a bailar, pero las complicaciones de último minuto evitaron todo aquello. Después de todo, nadie tiene planeado una lucha como la que se vivió en el ingreso del colegio. No podía negar que después de sucedido un conflicto donde se vio en peligro un mundo desconocido y se reveló la identidad de Twilight y Sunset Shimmer se presentaron innumerables oportunidades para bailar con ella, pero el valor desapareció; sin embargo, hubo una imagen que contempló durante unos minutos, por supuesto, hasta ese día no la olvidaba. Cuando Rainbow se acercó a un reflector debido a sus alas, la observó con total asombro, pues debido a la luz, a sus alas extendidas y a su rostro sonriente no pudo sino compararla con un ángel.

\- Hola Mac ¿No te hice esperar mucho tiempo verdad? Tuve que ir a ver a Scoots a su casa adoptiva y perdí la noción del tiempo – Dijo apenada la muchacha.

\- No mucho. – Respondió el mancebo sintiendo que toda una hora de espera ya le pasaba factura en sus piernas inactivas durante aquel periodo de tiempo casi eterno.

La cabeza de Rainbow no paraba de señalarle miles de cosas, en primer lugar, había evitado hablar de su cita con Big Mac o lo que fuera que estaban haciendo con sus amigas, ellas no sabían nada; pero era porque existía una regla demasiado estricta en torno al hermano de Applejack, en algún momento alguna se había sentido atraída por él y para evitar problemas se llegó al acuerdo de no relacionarse con él más allá de la amistad. Pero en segundo lugar, estaba el hecho de que sentía terrible pues dudaba de si salía con él por pasar el tiempo o si estaba utilizándolo para olvidar a Soarin, incluso celarlo era una posibilidad. Había oído a Rarity hablar de esas cosas, aquellos recursos que se podían utilizar en un juego sucio. Desde luego, su amiga prontamente explicó que es mejor no ingresar en dicho juego, pues se termina lastimando a chicos inocentes y hasta cambiarlos en la actitud que tenían.

Sin más, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al cine, una película cualquiera sería perfecta, sin embargo, el silencio se instaló en ambos; Big Mac se hallaba callado por su timidez, esta contenía un millón de preguntas que se generaban dentro de su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba con una cara de preocupación? ¿Acaso dijo algo inapropiado?

La muchacha de cabello multicolor dudaba de sobremanera; Sería un error gravísimo decir que se había olvidado de Soarin, seguía afligida por lo que el idiota le había hecho, todavía sentía algo hacia él, el tiempo convertía aquel sentimiento especial en un rencor. Justamente por ello temía utilizar al muchacho de ojos verdes, era evidente que él sentía algo hacia ella; pero la de ojos violeta ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba a ella, confundida observaba de vez en cuando de reojo al joven Apple ¿A quién engañaba? Eran tan distintos, tan desconocidos el uno del otro que difícilmente podría decir algo sobre él además de afirmar que era el hermano de Applejack. No sabía de sus sentimientos, quizás era como Fluttershy y tenía un corazón bastante delicado como para dañarlo. ¿Y cómo sabía que le gustaba a él? Quizás el tiempo que pasaba al lado de Rarity le había dado la experiencia suficiente para saberlo, la modista era una experta en chicos y seguramente, durante sus extensas charlas al respecto algo había aprendido quién sabe; lo que importaba era que no deseaba lastimarlo, no merecía sufrir a causa de sus problemas.

\- Por qué estás así. – Preguntó de repente el mancebo sacando valor de algún lado, le preocupaba la muchacha de piel cian.

\- Así cómo. – Respondió la adolescente tratando de evitar la pregunta, asimismo voleó a ver a otro lado menos a los ojos verdes de Big Mac.

\- Distante. – Acertó a responder el mancebo, buscaba contacto visual con Rainbow Dash, pero esta no lo observaba por nada del mundo. Su rostro se fijaba en un lugar en dirección contraria.

La adolescente se sentía confundida y en la medida en que el joven Apple se preocupaba por ella, se sentía peor, no deseaba que nadie sintiera su dolor; pero allí lo tenía a él. Sus complicaciones se vieron finalmente resueltas cuando su mente recordó las palabras "como amigos" de esos se trataba, una salida como amigos a causa de su derrota en el ping pong, independientemente de lo que Big Mac o ella sintiera, salían como amigos a una tarde entretenida, lo único que debía hacer era dejarlo claro, aunque no lo haría de frente.

\- No importa, lo que importa es que estoy aquí con un buen amigo ¿Verdad? – Aclaró la adolescente con una sonrisa, olvidando sus preocupaciones; después de todo, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

\- Y quién te ganó en ping pong. – Respondió el mancebo.

Rainbow de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa, olvidando todo y recuperando su acritud. De inmediato le dio un codazo al adolescente.

Auch. Al menos no fue la canilla. – Insistió el mancebo, sabiendo que estaba provocando al tigre.

\- No me tientes. – Advirtió la adolescente. – No cabe duda, eres un terrible ganador Big Mac; no te dejaré ganar nunca más.

\- ¿A sí? Eso me recuerda… me gustan el paquete extra grande de palomitas.

Gruñendo la adolescente continuó con su sonrisa, los comentarios de defensa del mancebo parecían no tener final alguno.

\- Por cierto, gracias por dejarme ganar. – Finalizó el muchacho.

\- De nada. – Respondió Rainbow Dash contenta de que lo admitiera.

El camino de la plaza al centro comercial donde habían unas cuantas salas de cine finalizó, ambos ingresaron dentro, adentro al ambiente era más cálido.

Subiendo por las escaleras automáticas ambos observaron el centro; salvo por algunos cuantos clientes, estaba desierto.

\- Parece que a nadie le gusta el invierno. – Advirtió la de ojos violeta.

\- Je… cobardes. – Continuó diciendo el adolescente.

\- Por cierto nunca me dijiste por qué dices pocas palabras.

\- Solo digo lo importante. – Le respondió el muchacho, pocas veces había respondido aquella pregunta y pocas veces la habían hecho.

\- Así que es por eso. Pensé que era por timidez.

\- También. – Prosiguió con cierta sonrisa de lado mientras se volteó para observar una tienda de indumentaria de electrónica, necesitaba reparar unos cuantos artefactos. Pero aprovechó también para ver de pasada los ojos violeta de Rainbow.

\- ¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?

\- Cualquiera con una buena trama. – señaló mientras ambos llegaban al segundo piso, a la derecha se hallaban las salas de cine. La cartelera daba de antemano varias películas para las seis salas, pero casi pudo predecir la que Rainbow elegiría.

\- Bueno, como yo invito, será la película que desee. – Advirtió la de cabello multicolor señalando la cartelera de una película llamada "Nieve roja"

Rainbow se acercó a la ventanilla.

\- Dos por favor.

Mientras ella compraba los boletos, Big Mac se quedaba observándola, no podía creer que finalmente la tenía allí, pasando un tiempo junto con él, no sabía qué hacer su figura se marcaba incluso debajo de su ropa abrigada ¿Qué tenía ella que la hacía tan especial? La pregunta ya parecía incontestable por ser tantas y tan variadas las opciones de respuesta.

\- Vamos Mac, tengo no quiero perderme un solo segundo. – Advirtió la muchacha poco antes de ingresar al cine tomándolo de la mano para acelerar su paso. A lo cual, el adolescente respondió como un muñeco de trapo.

Pasando dentro de la sala cinco los dos pasaron a una fila de asientos lo suficientemente cerca y lejos para poder apreciar el espectáculo.

\- Las palomitas. – Espetó Big Mac parándose de pronto.

\- Cómpralas tú. – Le contesto Rainbow con una expresión juguetona.

\- Mitad y mitad. – Se limitó a ofrecer el adolescente.

\- Sí. – Dijo la deportista en señal de victoria y afirmación, para después buscar unas monedas dentro del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta.

Luego de dárselas al mancebo se dio media vuelta para quitarse el abrigo y quedarse así en su polera blanca algo ancha, como le gustaba. Big Mac aprovechó para observar el movimiento tanto de cabello como de la parte superior del cuerpo de la adolescente, incluso en medio de toda esa obscuridad pudo observar aquellos tres lunares en fila debajo de su cuello, en el inicio de su espalda, visible gracias a que ella puso su larga cabellera al frente a la derecha, para evitar la molestia que generaba al recostarse sobre la butaca. Después de ver todo aquello, tuvo que salir de prisa y acelerarse para comprar las palomitas y dos vasos de refresco.

La película inició casi de inmediato, Rainbow fue al ataque de las palomitas extra grandes con mantequilla, Big Mac esperó un tiempo, probablemente Tanque había aprendido a ser territorial debido a su dueña, así que mejor era que se contentara el suficiente.

Tigrestage presenta: Nieve roja, el invierno del terror…

Desde luego, la película iniciaba con una breve introducción de los personajes, muchos actores desconocidos en su debut en las películas de terror, una muchacha hermosa, un grupo de jóvenes, el idiota, el tímido, la zorra, la inteligente, la inocente y la protagonista que era algo similar a la mejor de todas las chicas del mundo, el protagonista era por sobre todas las cosas, un combinado entre un sujeto con personalidad doble, un inseguro al inicio pero que con el tiempo se convertía en un héroe.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que apareció el malvado, la criatura aterradora resultaba ser un hombre con un terrible accidente, con unos recursos tan bajos que solamente pudo hacerse a sí mismo un reemplazo de piel con lo que tenía a mano y resultó ser piel de un siervo. Así es, como toda película de terror común y corriente, ignoraba cualquier conocimiento científico, para crear a antagonista, incluso tenía un ojo de ciervo que debido a su tamaño sobresalía del párpado.

\- ¡Quiere carne humana para terminar de curarse! – Advirtió una señora con aspecto de loca.

Desde luego los sujetos la abandonaron para dirigirse a una aventura para recorrer una parte de Alaska y así ganar una competencia.

Rainbow Dash observaba expectante la película, mientras Big Mac se limitaba a tomar nota de lo que pasaba para deducir un final que probablemente sería cliché.

El idiota ya había muerto, las zorra estaba corriendo a través de la helada nieve, la cosa la seguía con un ímpetu temerario, ignorando ramas que desprendían parte de su piel artificial, hasta que de pronto la chica llega a un árbol con un agujero en la parte de la raíz hecha naturalmente por el proceso de crecimiento, sin dudarlo decide arriesgarlo todo y esconderse dentro.

La tensión se incrementa, el monstruo o como le dicen necrófago se acerca, el sonido de sus huellas incrementa aún más la atención de los pocos espectadores. Rainbow estaba tomando una de las últimas palomitas cuando sintió la mano de otra persona, no la quito debido a la costumbre que tenía de ir al cine con su ex.

Finalmente el necrófago entraba repentinamente, el sonido para incrementar el horror comenzaba a resonar, un violín desafinado, un órgano en notas altas. La sangre comenzaba a manar, las perversiones se podían ver en su ojo sano.

Rainbow apretó la mano de Big Mac por el susto, este desde luego sintió el calor del contacto y se ruborizó. Cuando la adolescente se dio cuenta la retiró.

\- Perdona.

\- Con que eres toda una experta en películas de terror. – Dijo burlonamente el mancebo para evitar sentirse algo mal por la involuntariedad del cato de la adolescente.

\- jaja. – Rio sarcásticamente mientras volvía a observar la película.

El tímido había sido vilmente ejecutado, la pareja protagonista comenzaba a contraatacar a la criatura, un bate lleno de clavos daba de lleno en el pecho, la sangre comenzaba a manar, la muchacha hacía todo lo posible por desatar una pila de troncos cortados hace décadas, el plan era simple, aplastarlo con todo aquello, el muchacho lo distraía. La inteligente se desangraba en un costado de una cabaña abandonada.

Con el ojo cambiado por el del idiota, el necrófago comenzaba a reaccionar del golpe y como si tuviera fuerza después de la sangre perdida o los músculos dañados, golpeó al protagonista lanzándolo al menos tres metros en el aire.

\- Envuélvete con esto maldito. – Decía la protagonista principal mientras lograba liberar el último amarre.

Los troncos finalmente eran liberados y cayendo cuesta abajo, debido a la lejanía del protagonista, estaba a salvo, pero el necrófago sufría de un aplastante paso de troncos que finalizaban con su vida.

A cinco minutos de que la película terminara Big Mac tuvo una idea grandiosa.

\- Yo sé a quién podríamos hacerle algo así. ¿No es así? – Le preguntaba a Rainbow, quien captó el mensaje de inmediato.

\- Sí, tala los árboles, yo lo distraigo. – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al finalizar la película ambos salieron del cine, Rainbow se puso su abrigo. Pero en absoluto deseaba que todo terminara allí.

\- Hay una mesa de ping pong por allá. Una revancha sería justa. – Señaló confiada.

\- De acuerdo, pero la próxima será la película que yo prefiera. – Le espetó el adolescente mientras bajaban las escaleras a toda prisa para entrar a un salón de juegos.

Llegando, la pelotita tuvo golpes tremendos por parte de ambos.

\- Por lo visto practicaste.

\- Sabía que pedirías la revancha. – Respondió el adolescente que ya tenía sudor en la frente, ante la frescura de Rainbow. Finalmente, un tiro con fuerza y en una dirección inesperada terminó con Big Mac.

\- Ajá, lo sabía. – Pregonó Rainbow con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Te dejé ganar. – Le respondió con cierto humor el mancebo.

Salieron de inmediato del sector para salir fuera del centro comercial, las calles hacia la casa de Rainbow eran pocas desde aquella dirección. Big Mac desde luego se ofreció para acompañarla hasta cierto lugar y Rainbow lo dejó, pero con la condición de que fuese solamente hasta una cuadra de su casa, sus padres estaban y no deseaba que la vieran caminando con un muchacho. Además de saber muy bien que podría encontrarse con Soarin en el camino y prefería no permitir que el muchacho se metiera en un problema en el que no tenía nada que ver.

\- Entonces, me invitarás comer o al cine. – Cuestionó Rainbow con un tono de desafío.

\- ¿Comer? – Preguntó el adolescente con cierto rubor.

\- Quiero decir, cine, solamente al cine, qu… qué película veremos.

\- Ya veremos. – Respondió el efebo con entusiasmo por la próxima salida.

\- Hey, mira allá qué es eso. – Dijo de pronto Rainbow.

Cuando el adolescente se volteó para observar nada en particular, Dash aprovechó para tomar una bola de nieve y fabricar el proyectil en menos de dos segundos, lo lanzó con gran precisión, dando de lleno en la nuca del muchacho, quien se volteó para ver extrañado a la de piel cian.

\- Eso te pasa por arrojarle una bola de nieve a Rainbow Dash. – Exclamó, recordando la pasada navidad con gran entusiasmo.

\- Veremos. – Fue todo lo que Big Mac necesitó decir para que la adolescente tomara más municiones y comenzara a retroceder.

Sin esperar señale alguna, el adolescente arrojó una bola directamente a la cabeza de la de ojos violeta, pero esta lo esquivó y con agilidad felina le lanzó dos bolas de nieve en el pecho.

\- Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes. – Provocó con cierto tono de burla la adolescente.

Tomando otra bola de nieve, el efebo comenzó a correr en dirección a Rainbow, para acortar distancias y asegurar el tiro, pero esta también se echó a correr, sin mucha dificultad utilizó sus brazos para saltar una barda y tomar dos nuevos proyectiles del piso, la distancia entre ambos se había agrandado debido a la velocidad de la carrera de Rainbow, pero cuando esta salió de su escondite para lanzar las bolas de nieve, Big Mac estaba ya a tres metros, el primero de sus proyectiles dio en la barda. Rainbow no desaprovechó y lanzo los suyos, dando de lleno en el rostro del mancebo, quien lanzó su último proyectil, este desde luego hubiera dado a quemarropa en el rostro de la adolescente si esta no lo hubiera esquivado.

\- Vamos Mac, creo que podrías hacerlo mejor. – señaló la de pelo multicolor con una sonrisa.

Cuando Big Mac se dispuso a tomar más cargas, Rainbow ya le había dado otras dos veces ¿Qué velocidad tenía esa muchacha? Con cierta furia del partido que la muchacha sacaba de su agilidad, Big Mac decidió aprovechar su fuerza.

Cuando Rainbow salió de la barda para lazar más bolas de nieve pudo observar la cabeza de un hombre de nieve volando hacia ella, dio un grito poco antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y cubrirse con la barda, pero la cabeza tenía como fin la punta de la barda, que desintegró la cabeza, convirtiéndolo en una masa enorme de nieve que por efecto de la gravedad cayó sobre Rainbow, quien se llenó de nieve, incluso pudo ingresar dentro de su polera, provocando un temblor.

Cuando Big Mac se asomó se asustó de lo que había causado. Rainbow tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Oh no, lo siento Rainbow. – Dijo el mancebo mientras se acercaba para comprobar su estado.

Cuando se inclinó para ver el daño que había hecho, se sintió el peor de los tontos.

\- Que idiota soy, perdóname Rainbow. – Decía de forma algo desesperada.

Rainbow estuvo a punto de terminar su broma y sorprenderlo, pero sintió los brazos del efebo debajo de su rodillas y su espalda, haciendo muestra de su fuerza, la levantó sin mucha dificultad, estaba asustado; no supo exactamente lo que provocó en ella, pero continuó con la broma, esta vez para finalizarla con una sonrisa.

\- Te engañé. – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a carcajear.

En ese instante, Big Mac se sintió un payaso, pero desapareció al instante pues tenía a la muchacha de sus sueños sobre sus brazos, sentía su respiración, incluso su agitación por la risa, ni qué decir de sus piernas, el viento repentino moviendo algunos de los mechones del pelo de la muchacha lo convencieron de que era un momento mágico, ella reía con los ojos cerrados y todavía no se daba cuenta de que no la había bajado.

Parado, resistiendo el peso de la adolescente que no superaba el peso que podía levantar; Big Mac sonreía de oreja a oreja, observando a Rainbow Dash, cuando esta dejó de reír y abrió sus ojos.

\- Big Mac, ya puedes bajarme. – Le dijo apenada la muchacha con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

La sonrisa de Big Mac se agrando aún más al ver una gran cantidad de nieve acumulada en un costado de aquel jardín. Inmediatamente comenzó a caminar. Rainbow se volteó para verlo también, al instante pudo percatarse del plan del mancebo.

\- Tranquilo, sé que te asusté y todo, pero no hagamos locuras.

El frio era terrible, se le había metido hasta dentro de la polera y no quería más. Pero Big Mac no paraba en su venganza.

\- Suéltame Mac. – Rogó con cierta emoción porque le dijera no.

\- No hasta verte llena de nieve. – Le respondió con un tono maquiavélico.

Al llegar al montículo, Big Mac estaba punto de soltar el cuerpo de Rainbow para que se cubriera por completo de nieve, pero esta cual tigre lo tomó por el cuello con ambos brazos poco antes de caer.

\- Bueno, no me iré sola. – Señaló mientras haló del adolescente con fuerza, lanzándolo junto con ella al montículo.

LA caída fue suave, salvo porque el pecho de Big Mac cayó sobre las rodillas de Rainbow y su cara en la nieve, tragando un poco. Rainbow comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sentía como la nieve ingresaba dentro de su pantalón e incluso sus botas, pero no le importaba, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Big Mac no tardó en unírsele.

Levantándose a los dos minutos de haber caído, Rainbow se limpió la nieve que tenía en el pelo.

\- Se hace tarde, tengo que llegar antes de las siete o sino… bueno, no sé; pero enserio necesito una ducha caliente, nos vemos Mac, dijo estrechando la mano para despedirse.

\- Nos vemos. – Le respondió el muchacho tomando la mano y jalando de ella para darle un abrazo, pero esto no solamente tenía el fin de sentir el cuerpo de Rainbow de cerca sino también de tener acceso a la parte trasera de su polera que ya estaba a medio descubierto, sin esperar aprovechó la oportunidad para abrirla y dejar un espacio libre para depositar la nieve, haciendo que temblara con intensidad.

\- Malvado, me vengaré, solo espera. – Amenazó la adolescente con cierta ira mezclada con una alegría inexplicable.

\- Nos vemos Dash. – Dijo el adolescente.

Rainbow Dash realmente deseaba que no se hubiera terminado tanta diversión, Big Mac resultaba ser alguien particularmente especial… pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la vibración de su celular y su tono. Al sacarlo observó con desdén su celular "Soarin" decía debajo del ícono de llamada recibida, después de tantos intentos, finalmente, en un momento de debilidad, Rainbow contestó.

\- Deja de llamar Soarin… por favor.

\- Rainbow, te pido solo una oportunidad, solo una, después no te volveré a molestar nunca jamás.

Considerando todo y en un embrollo emocional que se creaba dentro de ella sin que todavía pudiera ser consciente por completo de ello, la muchacha de cabello multicolor respondió de mala gana.

\- Si así me deshago de ti… ¿Dónde?

* * *

Me ha gustado bastante escribir el episodio pero Ajá, les dejé con la última parte en inconcluso muajajaja, qué pasará después no sé, pero espero hacer algo increíble. Siento decir que la demora se debe al hecho de no estar… inspirado por el momento, pero es porque el tiempo para fics que tengo está ultimadamente centrado en crear la trama del fanfic "El Legado" que haré ni bien termine con "Discord" la semana que viene; no obstante, volveré a publicar cada dos semanas y si trataré – pero no prometo nada – de actualizar la próxima semana.

Por último, gracias por los comentarios, me hacen seguir adelante y tratar de mejorar la calidad del fic; sin nada más que decir, nos leemos pronto.


	11. Desdén y Confusión

Amigos míos, me tardé un montón, lo sé… esta vez no tengo excusa que valga más que alegar que no tenía ninguna idea, como dije no pienso en lo que ocurrirá después ni en el final, solo escribo capítulo tras capítulo viviendo el momento. Así que espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Una semana antes de que iniciasen clases todo parecía surrealista, la increíblemente corta vacación, el paso de la peor parte del invierno, los días junto a sus hermanas, todo, absolutamente todo parecía no respetar el paso del tiempo, Big Mac comprendía qué había pasado en el lapso de tiempo tan corto. Era como si lo empujaran a una carrera contra el tiempo y contra sí mismo; qué debería hacer sino sentirse como un completo ingenuo. Qué debería hacer frente a la incuestionable habilidad de Soarin… nada, absolutamente nada, no podía enamorar a Rainbow Dash, no podía sentirse tranquilo por ello, la ansiedad le vencía constantemente pues no tenía ningún trabajo importante que realizar, sus días dentro de la granja se limitaban a cortar un poco de leña y reparar una que otra parte del granero, tuberías, etc. Su ritmo de trabajo terminaba todo antes de siquiera poder distraerse de los asuntos que acomplejaban su vida.

Por qué ¿Por qué Rainbow Dash debía ser así? ¿Acaso el amor los volvía a todos estúpidos? Su mente escudriñaba de forma lógica en hipótesis al respecto, pero se reprochaba a si mismo por hacerlo de forma constante, ¿Era él quien era estúpido? Probablemente sí, probablemente el amor convertía a todos en ciegos, idiotas, irracionales… dejando de lado las mil maravillas que hablaba el diez por ciento de las personas que realmente encontraban el amor y eran correspondidos, ignorando lo que los poetas, músicos artistas e innumerables pensadores decían sobre él. Podía decir con toda certeza que no era tan bonito, que desde su lado y el del noventa por ciento de personas en similares condiciones sentían cómo aquel amor tan dulce se convertía en el peor de los venenos, corroía el espíritu y la jovialidad de cualquiera, lograba incrustarse en los pensamientos como el vidrio roto sobre los pies descalzos.

Infatigables horas sin nada más que hacer dejaban al adolescente con un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba el tema. Definitivamente, esta vez no había marcha atrás, estaba decidido a olvidarla, sin premeditaciones, sin argumentos en contra, deseaba alejarse del veneno que consumía sus sonrisas sinceras, no tenía autocompasión como en muchos otros casos, tenía determinación, aquellos ojos violeta serían tan insignificantes como las moscas, aquellos cabellos multicolor serían una mera analogía a los colores primarios y algunos secundarios, aquellas manías, sus gruñidos de rencor, el sonido de su voz sería el sonido de cualquier motor, el zumbido de cualquier avispa; su cuerpo atlético sería igual que los trofeos, decorativos, hermosos pero inservibles más que para alimentar la vanidad; el cian sería un color más. Detestaba de sobremanera aquel estúpido sentimiento, odiaba amar… lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba sentir las malditas mariposas en el estómago, odiaba sentir celos; estaba harto de ver arcoíris recordándola. Estaba hasta la coronilla de todo aquello. Negando a los poetas, a los literatos, hasta a las más simples novelas de televisión, se dirigía con más ganas hacia el olvido de aquel sentimiento.

Era joven e ingenuo, era claro que no estaba dispuesto a ser otro de los clichés del amante trágico, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no tenía caso hacer algo al respecto.

El viento cubría el sonido de sus pisadas por el largo y ancho de los caminos de Sweet Apple Acres, más allá de la casa donde Applejack y ahora Applebloom tenían su casa club, el también poseía un lugar para alejarse de todo y de todos. Conociendo el camino que pasaba por algunas intrincadas barreras de arbustos espinosos, un riachuelo e incluso unos cuantos obstáculos hechos de piedras enormes finalmente llegó, no se equiparaba a la casa club, pero era su lugar especial, solitario, lejos de todo y de todos, allí tenía una espectacular vista de un valle que se extendía fuera de la ciudad, la nieve comenzaba a derretirse y el invierno daba las últimas señales de su frio tan tranquilizante.

De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar, no debía ser un genio para saber quién era, así que decidió no contestar. Lo apagó y se puso a ver el cielo que mágicamente se despejaba como si le señalara que estaba tomando el camino correcto, esa era una buena señal según él.

Sentándose en un tronco que él mismo había cortado y trasladado a los once años de edad disfrutó del paisaje, del silencio y de la tranquilidad, Winona no tardó en aparecerse en el lugar, recostándose a su lado, su mano fue directamente a la cabeza de la perra, si alguien le había acompañado durante sus viajes a aquel pequeño montículo con un árbol de al menos veinticinco metros de alto era ella, el musgo era tan suave como un colchón caro, los pocos animales eran silenciosos, un águila solía pasearse por el lugar, pero al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de desperdiciar energías en estirar sus alas.

Sí, todo parecía tener sentido, es decir, hasta ese momento todo comenzaba a marchar nuevamente, con un paso diferente, pero marchaba hacia adelante y eso era bueno, demasiado bueno. Ignorando el dolor, sentía cómo cada vez este se hacía más leve, ingresando así en un círculo vicioso, entre más cambiaba, entre más entendía que Rainbow Dash no era para él, menos dolor le proporcionaba y su corazón se endurecía más.

¿Qué importaba si ya no trataba igual a Applebloom? ¿Qué importaba si ya no besaba con tanta frecuencia a su abuela? ¿Qué importaba si ya no hablaba seguido con Applejack? ¿Qué importaba si trataba a Pinkie Pie con frialdad? Debía admitirlo, disfrutaba siendo invulnerable al sentimiento que tanto lo flagelaba, disfrutaba tener el control de sus emociones. Importándole un comino lo que Sunset Shimmer había tratado de decirle al respecto, se sentía bien; nunca nadie le dañaría, nunca volvería a ser el idiota más ridículo pensando y aguardando por un amor que no llegaría jamás.

Pero ¿Y si estaba mal su camino provocaba preocupación y sufrimiento entre sus familiares y personas cercanas? Correcto, podríamos llegar a la conclusión de que Rainbow Dash era una chica más, se podía olvidarla pero ¿Implicaba ello que cambie de forma tan drástica? ¿Era tan débil como para sostener semejantes ideas en pro de una protección del sufrimiento que conllevaba el amor?

Entonces, por alguna tonta razón encendió su celular, allí estaban seis llamadas perdidas de ella… y por qué no decir su nombre…

\- Rainbow Dash. – Dijo de forma sarcástica mientras se recostaba sobre el tronco.

Nuevamente su celular sonó, era la misma chica… pero ya no importaba, aunque de momento todavía le dolía hacerlo, dejó que sonara hasta que la melodía de su tono dejó de emitirse, silenciándose por fin. Un pequeño paso pero un gran salto, ya no importaba más lo que pasara con el resto, ahora se sentía libre de aquel comportamiento tan inútil que lo mantenía inmerso en la agonía de la fantasía. Con un suspiro observó con más detenimiento el cielo, sintiendo que el sentimiento lentamente se perdía; pero algo más había dentro de él, ciertas ansias, no se debían a Rainbow Dash, no conocía el motivo, pero se sentía con una sobredosis de emoción.

Rainbow Dash estaba atónita, Big Mac solía ser la persona más puntual en la tierra, tanto que se le había pegado a ella, después de todo, no le gustaba dejarlo esperar tanto tiempo, era evidente lo incómodo que podría llegar a ser esperar a alguien, aun si fuese el mismo presidente; pero ahora se preocupaba ¿Estaba bien? Estaba a pocos segundos de llamar a Applejack, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era intencional, eran las últimas semanas de vacaciones y las actividades junto con sus amigas se veían incrementadas antes de que llegasen las semanas tediosas de estudios y donde se veían más a menudo. Big Mac era un tipo especial, ahora que lo conocía mejor no podía negarlo, era tímido en ocasiones, pero siempre hallaba la manera de hacerla sonreír y cuando estaba algo dispersa o pensando en Soarin y no deseaba ser molestada, él simplemente se quedaba callado, sentado cerca y observándola de vez en cuando. Si bien al principio no le gustó ni una pizca, la tenacidad del adolescente fue incluso mayor que la de su tortuga de tierra aunque solamente habían salido un par de ocasiones, mayormente él le llevaba su dotación de sidra directamente desde Sweet Apple Acres, desde su lesión era su repartidor estrella. En esas repetidas ocasiones fue que lo conoció como nunca antes.

Había notado que sus palabras siempre eran increíblemente encriptados, a veces no comprendía lo que realmente quiso decir sino hasta que este ya se había marchado, pero durante esa última semana simplemente ya no estuvo más, dejó de ir a entregarle la sidra y Applejack lo reemplazó, dejó de enviarle mensajes por el inbox, incluso no respondió a los suyos, no fue sino hasta que lo invitó a salir que le respondió; pero allí estaba y él no llegaba.

Su celular pronto comenzó a vibrar. "Soarin" decía el nombre del contacto.

\- Hola, sí, estoy bien no te preocupes, Fluttershy llegará dentro de unos cuantos minutos, sabes cómo es cuando uno de sus animales se siente enfermo, no me preguntes cómo lo sabe… pues sí, yo también, nos vemos luego.

Nadie salvo ella y Big Mac sabían lo que había sucedido hace más de tres semanas atrás, todavía recordaba ese momento

(Flashback)

Un pequeño parque de bicicletas era el lugar menos adecuado para decir hasta nunca, Soarin era un maestro en esas cosas, pero la adolescente de piel cian no era tonta y no caería en sus jugadas sucias, definitivamente no tenía pensado caer en sus trucos. Mientras esperaba, observaba a lo lejos los diferentes visitantes del parque, rodando por todo lados. Cuando de pronto la adolescente sintió una mano que la tomó por el hombro derecho y jaló de él para dar media vuelta.

Sus ojos se posaron directamente en los ojos esmeralda del muchacho, no había cambiado ni un poco durante el tiempo que llevaban separados. Pero no cambiaba la rabia que sentía hacia este; sin embargo su rostro denotaba una tristeza absoluta, nunca antes le había visto de aquella forma, su estado era alarmante, incluso sus facciones parecían demacradas. Una tristeza sincera se extendía en su rostro.

\- He sido un tonto. – Comenzaba a decir con la voz quebrada y los ojos rojos a punto de romperse a llorar.

\- Sí, vaya que lo fuiste. – Aclaraba la mejor deportista del CHS. Su mirada no cambiaba, seguía siendo un tonto sin posibilidades de lograr su cometido.

El muchacho de pelo añil tomaba la mano de la adolescente y esta de inmediato la retiro, sus intentos eran patéticos.

\- Sé que no merezco una segunda oportunidad, por eso no vine a pedírtela… - Decía ya sin poder controlar su pena que lo embargaba completamente.

Rainbow Dash estaba más que sorprendida, si no venía a pedir una segunda oportunidad cuál era la razón por la cual se hallaban allí.

\- Vine a disculparme por lo que te hice… lo que menos quisiera y quiero hacer es lastimarte.

\- Vienes a pedir perdón, pero cuando estabas con Cloudcasher no parecía así, de hecho hasta estabas tan o más contento que conmigo… no veo dónde está tu error. – Con sinceridad y de forma cortante, Rainbow creía finiquitar con el adolescente.

Si algo había que Rainbow Dash no se esperaba era que Soarin buscara solamente su perdón, aunque claro, ni eso se llevaría; ignorando cierta vocecilla que le instaba a decir que sí, se negaba rotundamente a perdonarlo, nadie podía tirar al piso la lealtad que ella tenía, mucho menos cuando ese alguien resultaba ser el muchacho que tanto se había esforzado en conquistarla, lo había logrado hasta ese momento; pero su desfachatez no tenía comparación ni perdón. No obstante, se sentía horriblemente por no poder perdonarlo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados no hubo un solo día en el que no pensara en él.

\- Fui el peor de todo el mundo, no aprecié lo que tenía… no valoré tus ojos, tu sonrisa, ni tu forma de ser, todo es mi culpa y solo mi culpa; estos días han sido una locura para mi… no hubo uno solo en el que no te recordara y no me sintiera el más imbécil entre los imbéciles. Rainbow. – Decía mientras se acercaba a la adolescente. – Solo quiero que me perdones por haberte lastimado.

Las palabras sinceras del joven de pelo añil, combinada con su mirada esmeralda confundían a Rainbow Dash, pronto aquella vocecilla comenzaba a ganar contra lo que había pensado al llegar; la nieve caía de forma densa, dejar el pasado atrás para volver a comenzar era algo que no acostumbraba hacer, aunque durante su vida haya cometido un montón de locuras, nunca se había olvidado de ellas. El dolor de lo que Soarin le había hecho no tenía explicación… lo quería, incluso después de que le había causado tanto sufrimiento. Pero no perdonaría la deslealtad por parte de este, su infidelidad era mucho más que una injuria contra preceptos de fidelidad que instaban las convenciones sociales o como le decía el profesor Discord a la moral, era un ataque contra ella misma porque trataba como basura una cosa esencial en ella: la lealtad. Algo semejante no podía ser aceptado, pero aun así, el recuerdo de los buenos momentos, las caricias, los besos, esa sensación que sentía cuando él estaba cerca… no tenía comparación, incluso ahora parecía que después de tanto tiempo lejos se mantenía igual.

Mirando hacia un lado para ignorar sus ojos llenos de dolor, la adolescente usaba los pocos recursos que Rarity había sugerido alguna vez de forma abierta al grupo de amigas, sus pocas defensas no serían atravesadas porque no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

\- No te mereces ningún perdón, es más, vine aquí para que dejes de molestarme. – Aclaraba frunciendo el ceño.

Arrepentido, ese era el estado indudable del muchacho que tenía enfrente, Rainbow evitaba observarlo para no tener que sucumbir, todavía le dolía verlo así y no hacer nada, pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir nuevamente no deseaba que la lastimaran de la misma forma.

\- Comprendo bien lo que dices, nunca antes me había importado una chica tanto como tú, nunca antes había sentido lo que siento por ti… pero te fallé y acepto todo lo que dices, pero al menos deseo despedirme. – Dijo el adolescente.

De pronto Rainbow sintió que la tomaba nuevamente de la mano, pero esta vez antes de que reaccionara jaló de ella, llevándola a su lado; la práctica excepcional del efebo era lo suficientemente grande como para poder besarla en pleno movimiento, entonces la sostuvo por la espalda con su otro brazo, sentía su corazón palpitar de forma extremadamente fuerte, temía que se le saliera de su pecho de forma violenta como en las películas de terror.

Los ojos de la fémina se abrieron de golpe, levantó sus brazos para separarse y ara dar un puñetazo directamente al imbécil, pero un sentimiento inexpiablemente puro recorrió todo su cuerpo, inhibiendo cualquier orden que su cerebro diera y haciéndole caso solamente a su corazón. Entonces sucedió algo bastante inesperado, cerró sus ojos y se centró en el ósculo. Los deseos más sinceros se transponían en la unión de sus labios, ambos deseaban estar juntos nuevamente, añoraban en secreto momentos del pasado antes del desliz de Soarin, cuando todo era mucho mejor y ambos estaban sonrientes todo el tiempo.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para buscar aire, el deportista buscó la mano de la adolescente de forma veloz, tomándola y entrecruzando dedos; la confusión en la cabeza de la muchacha de pelo multicolor se disiaba dejando una conlusión desconocida y preocupante para él; sin embargo, lo observó de forma penetrante poco antes de lanzar las palabras que se guardarían como pacto de él con ella.

\- No lo arruines de nuevo.

*Fin flashback*

"No lo arruines de nuevo" Había aprendido a sintetizar grandes cantidades de oraciones en una sola de Big Mac, admitía que era bueno tener esa habilidad en momentos como aquellos, le había servido de mucho para no trabarse en plena resitación del juramento que le corresondía a Soarin.

Pero desde entonces, desde que le comentó lo sucedido al joven Apple este dejó de hablarle, fue como si se hubiera desaparecido, no lo habpia vuelto a ver y dentro de ella algo diferente se instalaba, una preocupación extrema, de hecho durante la semana pasada había llegado a decir su nombre por equivocación en conversaciones con Scootaloo, esta desde luego le juró guradar el secreto sin siquiera pedírselo.

¿Cuál secreto? Se preguntaba hasta el día de hoy. Pero no lo entendía; no obstante, usualmente se preocuparía por cualquiera de sus amigos si les ocurriese algo, pero lo que el muchacho de piel rojiza había hecho la tenía confundida, sentía su ausencia los martes por la tarde que era generalmente los momentos donde él le traía su caja de sidra y se quedaban charlando, jugando con la consola o haciendo cualquier cosa durante un par de horas. Era bueno reunirse con Applejack, pero extrañaba a Big Mac, extrañaba su mirada tan misteriosa, el silencio que solía tener duarnte minutos, incluso la forma peculiar en que la observaba.

Seleccionó nuevamente el nombre del mancebo con la esperanza de que finalmente le contestara, esperó hasta que el tono de deje su mensaje después del tono; pero nada. ¿Pero que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso dijo o hizo algo para molestarlo?

Entonces más que nunca aquella leve sospecha que tuvo hace no más de un mes atrás, hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido ni en lo más mínimo, pero ahora que lo consideraba con este nuevo caso, más cierta se hacía; si tenía ene cuenta que no fue sino hasta que le contó lo de Soarin y además todos los momentos en los que actuó de forma algo reservada, incluso sus cumplidos demasiado encriptados; todo absolutamente todo apuntaba al hecho de que el mancebo sentía algo por ella y ¿Cómo estar segura de ello? No tenía la más remota idea, el hecho de llegar a deducir hasta ese punto era ya demasiado sorprendente. No poseía mucha experiencia con el sexo opuesto, menos con alguien tan diferente como Big Mac; así que no le daba crédito alguno a lo que había pensado recientemente.

Angustiada por todas esos detalles que de pronto trataban de explotar en su cabeza y el hecho de no desaparecer de esta obligaban a la adolescente a la única persona que conocía con la habilidad y el conocimiento suficiente en esos campos, aunque probablemente le haría probarse un vestido en el proceso…

\- Hola Mac, llevo esperándote más de media hora, supongo que tuviste un accidente o una emergencia que atender, quizás nos podamos ver antes de que inicien las clases… Llámame…

¿Llámame? ¿Qué era todo eso? Apenas podía hablar al buzón de voz del mancebo de forma clara, por alguna razón no tenía palabras para dirigirse de forma correcta a él. Sin prestarle más atención salió del parque para dirigirse a la tienda donde su amiga y ahora consejera estaba trabajando.

El día no fue para nada productivo, al menos no en cuanto al trabajo de la granja; pero el efebo de ojos verdes recorría los últimos metros hasta la cabaña que su familia poseía. Sus pasos eran livianos como una pluma, ni siquiera producía sonidos, ya estaba anocheciendo y el frio se incrementaba, Winona con varios ladridos se adelantó para buscar refugio en los pies de la abuela cerca de la fogata. Applebloom abrió inmediatamente la puerta para dejarla ingresar. Pero en lugar de cerrarla se quedó a esperar.

Cuando Big Mac pasó cerca apenas saludó, no deseaba hablar con nadie por esos instantes; Applejack llevaba un poncho colorido y lo saludó cálidamente con un abrazo.

\- Dónde estabas, nos tuviste preocupadas durante todo el día. – Advirtió Applejack.

El joven Apple antes no habría dudado en apretar a la adolescente con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora se limitó a tomarla por los hombros para alejarla lentamente; sus deseos de comer eran mayores que el de dar abrazos o hablar con sus hermanas sus pocos sip o nope que articulaba.

Applejack consideraba varios casos con precaución, su hermano se había vuelto en el tipo más frio que había conocido, pasaba la mayor parte del día solitario y en las ocasiones que tenían para hablar o reunirse en familia él se ausentaba. ¿Qué bicho le había picado de repente? Applebloom ya no era la niña consentida de él, ya no acudía en busca de su protección o apoyo cuando lo necesitaba para confrontarse contra ella. Se podía atribuir a que comenzaba su etapa de adolescencia, como ella cunado dejó de estar tan apegada a la abuela Smith. Pero después de hablar con ella al respecto, por supuesto le dijo que su hermano fue quien se distanció, no pudo fingir que admitir aquello ponía triste a la "pequeña" Applebloom.

El adolescente comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación; sin dudarlo la vaquera se encaminó detrás de él a paso veloz, jamás había visto aquella actitud en su hermano y ahora pondría fin al problema de forma inmediata, o al menos eso tenía pensado. En el último escalón pudo darle alcance, otro de los hábitos que había adquirido era caminar de prisa.

\- Hey, Big Mac, sé que no hablamos muy seguido, pero noto tus cambios, no digas que no los tienes.

\- Nope. – Respondió el mancebo con su hombro derecho sujetado contra la pared, aquella particular acción era realizada solamente con él, eso generalmente quería decir que estaba hablando enserio, muy pero muy enserio.

\- Dime ¿Qué te está pasando?

\- Lo de siempre. – Respondió de forma hábil el adolescente poco antes de tomar la mano de su hermana por la muñeca y levantarla de forma suave.

Otro hecho jamás presenciado antes por Applejack era que Big Mac cortara el contacto físico con ella cuando le hablaba de aquella forma; en ese momento sintió como si no conociera a su propio hermano, incluso su mirada la apreciaba con desdén.

\- Qué, qué significa eso.

\- Significa que tu amiguita que tanto quiero sigue ignorando lo que siento, sigue enamorada de ese estúpido y que nuevamente me sigue dañando. Significa que me cansé de ser el más imbécil de todos al tener fe y esforzarme por ganarme un rincón de su corazón.

\- Big Mac, responde de una buena vez. – Señaló Applejack con una expresión seria al notar que su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

\- Es el invierno, me pone ansioso. – Respondió finalmente, habría sido una locura mencionar las palabras que tenía pensadas responder, estuvo a muy poco de hacerlo, pero no deseaba en absoluto causar problemas dentro de su grupo de amigas.

Rainbow Dash sería extirpada de su corazón y de su cabeza, no tenía las indicaciones exactas, pero hasta el momento todo estaba iniciando con el pie derecho.

\- Tengo que salir. – Expresó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. – No te preocupes. – Dijo poco antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

Applejack sintió que todo regresaba a la normalidad y se tranquilizó casi de inmediato al sentir la enorme fuerza de su hermano a punto de romperle las vértebras.

El efebo subió hasta su cuarto, tomó su celular y marcó a la única persona en quien podría depositar sus inquietudes al respecto sabiendo que no causaría problemas dentro del grupo de amigas de su hermana, porque las apreciaba demasiado, incluso más que a él.

"Sunset Shimmer" seleccionó con la punta de su dedo índice, escribió lo que tenía que escribir, tomó su chaqueta para salir, se quitó sus botas cambiándolas por un par de tenis y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes hacer una visita breve al baño para lavarse la cara.

Los días fríos estaban a punto de terminarse, pronto la producción comenzaría, se sentía feliz por ello, pues significaba que tendría menos tiempo para desperdiciar en aquellas minucias que todavía le afectaban; ni que decir aquella ansiedad que sentía, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo comprendía que era a causa del dolor de ver finalizar un capítulo extraño de su juventud y que esperaba no se volviese a repetir nunca más. De todas formas, las mismas ansias le obligaban a comunicar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, le obligaban como nunca antes nada lo había hecho a tratar de transmitir lo que sentía.

La mente del joven Apple se hallaba inmersa en estos y muchos más pensamientos que le llegaban, una pregunta tonta y muy frecuente era ¿Qué le había visto a la muchacha de pelo multicolor en primer lugar? ¿Era amor lo que sentía? Pero las respuestas a estas alturas eran incluso más confusas que antes, no tenía seguridad alguna en ninguna de las respuestas que podía dar de momento.

Tratando de apartar todos los sentimientos mezclados de forma intrínseca con sus pensamientos trató de estar lo más calmado que podía, pero el impulso que tenía, la reciente inquietud que lo atosigaba parecía no abandonarlo por mucho que tratara de estar tranquilo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Esa respuesta también parecía no tener respuesta. Debería sentirse bien, al menos en parte por dejar de sufrir por alguien que ya no valía la pena sufrir.

De pronto sus ojos avizoraron el jardín frontal de la escuela, era pues el punto equidistante entre su casa y el departamento de Sunset, al poco tiempo la observó llegar con un pantalón azul marino, una bufanda rosa y una chaqueta negra con unas líneas amarillas a los costados. Su sonrisa de buena voluntad fue reconfortante. En el curioso caso que se encontraba era la única persona en quien confiaría, en primer lugar por no poner en peligro la relación entre el grupo de las amigas de su hermana y en segundo, porque poco o nada le preocuparían sus problemas, no pasaría de ser una típica charla.

\- Big Mac, tiempo sin verte. – Saludo primeramente la adolescente mientras se quitaba un guante para dar la mano, había comprobado que a Big Mac no le gustaba abrazar ni besar en la mejilla u otras muestras de afecto más que a sus hermanas y a su abuela.

\- Sip. – Fue la respuesta única que el mancebo pudo dar antes de darle la mano a la muchacha de pelo bicolor, la suavidad de sus manos era diferente a la de su hermana o las de Rainbow. Pues a diferencia de ellas, estas casi siempre estaban frías, por mucho que utilizara guantes.

\- Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que tú me invites un café, yo lo he hecho durante las últimas tres veces. – Aclaró en tono de burla.

El silencio era usual en el adolescente, Sunset se había acostumbrado a ser ella quien abriera los temas de conversación, Big Mac podía muestra opiniones interesantes y maduras, pero no lo haría por su cuenta, además las razones para verse antes de las clases, de noche y con una urgencia tan grande eran por un tema que a ella le constaba, no era para nada simple.

\- Vayamos al grano. – Señaló la adolescente tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, pero consciente de que tanto ella como el joven a su lado les gustaba hacer las cosas de manera eficiente. – Solo me dijiste que necesitabas decirme algo importante.

\- Rainbow Dash. – Le respondió de inmediato el efebo mirando con cierta ansiedad el piso, decir aquellas palabras liberaban todavía una sensación cálida en él.

\- Supuse que la cosa iba por ahí, y bien ¿Finalmente me pedirás ayuda? Porque sabes bien que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. – Aclaró mientras sonreía, era el secreto de ambos y en cierta forma le emocionaba poder ayudar a un buen amigo.

\- Nope. – Respondió el joven Apple con una sonrisa algo particular.

Llegando a una confitería finalmente se sentaron en una mesita blanca, el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar, pero al verlos, el dueño pensó que era una pareja y por sus buenos recuerdos de juventud decidió mantenerla abierta por veinte minutos, preparando el café de forma veloz e invitando unas cuantas galletas caseras.

\- Que disfruten su café. – Señaló mientras llevó la bandeja.

Sunset se sentó de inmediato. Big Mac la imitó y la miró directamente a los ojos, incomodándola, era otro detalle de Sunset que pocos conocían, se ponía nerviosa al hacer contacto visual por un tiempo largo.

\- ¿Qué? – Articuló la fémina mientras arreglaba su pelo, quitándose su gorra que estaba apenas en un cuarto de su cabeza y cumplía una función más estética que funcional.

\- Me cansé. – Dijo finalmente el mancebo, ahora con cierta soltura y sintiendo como si un peso se le quitase de encima.

Los ojos turquesa de Sunset se abrieron de par en par, hace no mucho tiempo él había llegado a decir cosas tan… dulces y de forma tan sincera que sin duda hubieran enamorado a la mitad de las chicas del colegio, pero ahora con una actitud tranquila sostenía algo que no se habría esperado de alguien tan obstinado.

\- ¿O sea que ya no quieres con ella? – Cuestionó para corroborar la idea que era más que clara pero poco creíble.

\- Síp.

\- No lo creo, Mac, has estado enamorado de Rainbow por más de un año y ahora decides…

En ese instante, Sunset observó detenidamente la mirada de Big Mac, no era la más experta de todos en lenguaje corporal o leer las expresiones, pero le recordó la mirada que tenía hace mucho tiempo atrás, aquel intento de escapar del dolor, aquella desesperación se hallaba grabada en sus ojos de forma imborrable.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó de inmediato cambiando la dirección de su conversación y poniendo la preocupación que comenzaba a suscitarse en ella.

\- Mejor que nunca. – Respondió sonriendo con cierta mueca de optimismo.

Sunset Shimmer conocía a la perfección esa sensación, entendía que Big Mac estaba sintiéndose libre del dolor, pero al mismo tiempo tomaba la decisión radical de no arriesgarse más en su vida al respecto.

\- Mac, Rainbow es una chica en el mundo, pero eso no significa que sea la única, no significa que debas dejar de ser quien eres.

\- ¿Qué… Cómo…?

\- Lo he vivido antes, y veo que te está pasando algo similar, comprendo que quieras olvidarla, comprendo que te causó mucho dolor, pero eso no significa que todo el mundo tiene la culpa por ello o que todo vaya a ser así; sé que suena una tontería ahora que te lo digo, pero es porque ya pasé por esto.

La preocupación de Sunset era inexplicable, sus palabras no hacían sino confundir más al mancebo ¿cambiar? Estaba cambiando obviamente, pero no eran cambios drásticos ni se estaba convirtiendo en alguien manipulador o cruel por ello.

Entonces las manos de la adolescente cubrieron la suya, para llamar su atención.

\- No significa que debas ingresar al juego sucio, no lo vale Mac… ¿Comprendes? – Aclaraba con señales de su preocupación.

Sunset no deseaba ver que alguien pasara por ese proceso de confusión y de rabia ciega, no deseaba ver que algo con un inicio tan puro terminara encegueciendo al tipo más amable que conocía. Era un buen amigo y no deseaba verlo cambiar en una dirección que ella había tomado hace bastante tiempo atrás y del cual le había costado bastante salir.

\- Solo quiero olvidar, no cambiar. – Señaló el adolescente poco antes de levantarse de su silla y marcharse, dejando a Sunset Shimmer con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

¿Y bien? Esto es lo que salió; nos leemos pronto.


	12. Decisiones

Pasaron dos semanas, eso significa otro capítulo más de este fic, estén preparados porque salió lo que tuvo que salir.

* * *

Los pasillos de la escuela eran extremadamente solitarios en horas de clases, un muchacho de piel rojiza se regodeaba de ello, llegaría a historia cuando fuera oportuno llegar, el primer examen estaba próximo y la señorita Harshwinny no era del tipo flexible, por lo que sabía, sus exámenes eran de temer, ni siquiera Twilight podía sacar 100 [La expresión debería ser A+ debido al sistema educativo de Estados Unidos, pero bueno, estoy más familiarizado con este sistema]. Solamente Sunset Shimmer se había acercado al 99 y eso era leyenda. No deseaba perderse la ayuda que se darían entre ellas, había llegado a sus oídos de que tenían un sistema de comunicación produciendo sonidos con sus lápices en el escritorio… definitivamente sería interesante ver todo aquello.

Pensando en asunto tan entretenido se distraía de la razón verdadera para saltarse historia durante gran parte de ese primer mes de clases. No tenía de otra "solo un año más" se decía a sí mismo mentalmente cuando la observaba rondando los pasillos o cuando se paseaba por el campo deportivo exterior de la escuela, lamentablemente le encantaba comer cerca del césped, oler su rocío y la tierra mientras degustaba el alimento, raras eran las ocasiones que decidía almorzar dentro de la cafetería del colegio; y lamentablemente a Rainbow le encantaba jugar cualquier deporte en esos momentos. Hasta ese momento ella había estado algo distante, al afortunadamente al parecer, no había comentado nada acerca de su amistad con él. No era tan tonto como para ignorar que su hermana se había vuelto mucho más celosa con él hacia sus amigas, no deseaba en absoluto que ellas se relacionaran como algo más que como amigas con él y desde luego, pasar más tiempo del debido.

En otras palabras, nadie sabía del beso que se habían dado en navidad, de los momentos juntos y en los cuales se sintió más que una amistad entre ambos, al menos él lo sintió. Se llevó una mano a la frente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de pensar en todos esos momentos, le dolía reconocer que olvidarla parecía ser una misión imposible, siempre volvía a ver atrás cada vez que la observaba en el campo de futbol; recordaba que durante sus partidos, ella también le observaba. Pero poco antes de que terminara el juego, salía del lugar sin darle oportunidad a acercarse, sabía muy bien que ella deseaba hablar con él, pero la ignoraba, hacía todo lo posible por escapar cuando se acercaba e incluso cuando presentía que se acercaba, el sonido de sus suelas aptas para el césped contra el piso del colegio eran inconfundibles.

Pero de pronto comenzó a conjeturarse un hecho no considerado hasta ese entonces. Si después de tantos intentos, el sentimiento parecía evadir su voluntad y hasta ser tan recio como una cucaracha, ¿Cómo estuvo ella durante las semanas que estuvo sin Soarin? Llana y francamente, ahora sabía que incluso después de lo que ese sujeto le había hecho, la emoción fácilmente habría hecho estragos semejantes en ella; ahora tenían sentido los momentos en los cuales ella deseaba estar sola o cuando sus ojos se perdían en el infinito. Ahora cobraba sentido también la razón por la cual lo había perdonado. Al llegar a tan dolorosa conclusión, también pudo concretar una conclusión terrible… bastaría un solo beso, una conversación, un fugaz momento que reviviera la esperanza dentro de él, para que ese maldito sentimiento se apoderara de él cual mosca en lámpara incandescente. Comprendía mejor la razón por la cual escapaba de ella, en absoluto deseaba que el sentimiento que tenía se recobrara. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de olvidarla, al menos creía eso y todo el progreso se perdería.

Con una sonrisa clínica comprendía esos pequeñísimos hechos fundamentales, pero también comprendía que tal escenario no volvería a suscitarse, Rainbow estaba con Soarin, al parecer la traía volando nuevamente. Aceptaba el hecho, ya no negaba que ella estuviera enamorada de otro, pero ahora solo le quedaba extirpar su sentimiento. En cierta forma, Rainbow le ayudaba a librarse de ella sin saberlo. A fin de cuentas, todos salían ganando.

Pero por ahora…

El timbre de cambio de hora sonó con gran intensidad, el mancebo se inmutó, se había perdido la clase de historia nuevamente, ahora solamente le quedaba Filosofía y sus deseos por estar en la clase superaban a los de no verla. Tendrían un breve receso de quince minutos hasta la próxima clase, así que era mejor ir al único lugar donde ella no lo buscaría con la vista: El salón del profesor Discord.

El resonar de la campana escolar dio a todos un respiro de la clase de historia, si bien Harshwinny solía ser exigente, también se exigía al máximo por hacer sus clases tremendamente interesantes, aunque no siempre lo conseguía, aquel era el ejemplo; la cantidad de datos a memorizar, los hechos considerados importantes y secundarios habían excedido en muchos casos la cantidad de información acostumbrada para un adolescente, muchos tenían la cabeza humeando aún por el cruce de circuitos, Sunset estimaba que al menos dos de cada tres tenía una jaqueca, ese no era el caso de Twilight, que a pesar de preferir materias puras como matemáticas, física o incluso algunas de otra índole como química y biología, disfrutaba del esfuerzo que la profesora hacía en sus clases.

Historia le gustaba lo suficiente como para presentarse a las clases, usualmente prefería la biblioteca, pero ya que sus amigas estaban en las clases, ingresaba junto con ellas. No podía esperar a tener una de sus acostumbradas reuniones de estudio que terminaban siendo pijamada; cuando una mano lo suficientemente suave para ser de un chico y lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser cualquier chica la tomó del hombro para comunicarle que se detuviera.

Al darse media vuelta sus sospechas se vieron corroboradas al ver a la mejor deportista de todo el CHS, sus ojos eran algo intensos y su mirada era algo indescifrable.

\- Sunset, necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí. – Aclaró la fémina de pelo multicolor mientras observaba a todas las direcciones, incluso sobre los casilleros, en caso de que a Pinkie se le ocurriera nuevamente asustarla saliendo de alguno de ellos.

\- De acuerdo, pero estás algo… - Ni terminar la frase pudo cuando Rainbow la llevó sujetándola de la muñeca. Prácticamente corrieron a través de los pasillos hasta subir las escaleras al segundo piso, pasar por el balcón que lo comunicaba con el piso inferior y llegar directamente a la biblioteca.

Cheerilee las observó extrañada, era poco probable que Rainbow estuviese ingresando solamente para estudiar, al menos estaba una de las lectoras más asiduas a su lado. Volvió su vista a sus labores de inmediato.

Sunset tomaba aire debido a la carrera inesperada que tuvo junto a su amiga, podía jurar que incluso había pisado con la punta de su tacón alguna mano al ir por los pasillos a toda velocidad. Sus ojos se centraron en la adolescente que se sentaba con cierta impaciencia en una silla, sacándola de su lugar y acercándola del lado inverso a la mesa u sentándose en ella, a su izquierda había otra silla, tendrían que estar una frente a la otra, pero como Rainbow la posicionó estaba al lado de la otra, sin esperar a que la llamara, la pelifuego se sentó; era demasiado extraña la actitud que su amiga estaba teniendo.

Actuar de forma impulsiva a veces puede llevar a un final inesperado y hasta placentero, pero a veces también puede ser la causa para meterse en un buen lio, la adolescente de piel cian sentía lo segundo, había avanzado de forma furtiva y hasta temeraria hasta ese punto, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, habría sido mejor otro tipo de enfoque que llevar a su amiga hasta un cuasi interrogatorio.

Sunset levantaba las manos sobre su cadera y bajaba levemente la cabeza en señal de esperar las preguntas, pero Rainbow seguía replanteándose la situación, incluso sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, no entendía la razón, pero al ver el rostro de su amiga con una intriga total, exhaló con algo de melancolía, hasta ese momento sintió una preocupación que no se había ido de la noche la mañana y seguía atosigándola; pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no parecía ser la mejor de las opciones.

\- Túuuu, eres amiga de Big Mac. – Comenzó de forma tímida y hasta semejándose a Fluttershy.

\- ¿Amiga? Es la primera vez que me dices eso. – respondió la fémina cruzando sus brazos. De todas, Rainbow era quien más le molestaba sobre la relación que tenía con el joven Apple.

\- Como sea, tú sabes que no me importa que te guste en secreto y todo eso… pero…

\- Rainbow. – Inquirió de forma inmediata la pelifuego, ganándose una llamada de silencio de Cheerilee. – Perdón. – Susurró poco antes de proseguir con su charla. – Si solo viniste a seguir recreando tu imaginación, me iré.

\- No, por favor. – dijo la muchacha de ojos violeta tomando nuevamente de la muñeca a Sunset y logrando que se sentara. – La cosa es que… Ah, ¿No te dijo nada de mi o sí? – Cuestionó susurrando y asegurándose de que nadie las hubiera escuchado.

La pregunta era un golpe directo, inesperado y hasta delicado. En menos de un segundo la reformada adolescente se vio entre la espada y la pared, definitivamente la salida era obvia, aunque algo desleal tanto a Rainbow como a Big Macintosh.

\- No, por qué habría de hacerlo. – Fue la mejor respuesta que se le pudo ocurrir en el momento de necesidad, sus ojos comenzaban a buscar una salida, o cualquier cosa más para responder en caso de que las siguientes palabras de su amiga fusen más problemáticas.

\- Escucha, te seré tan sincera como tú a mí. – Respondió la adolescente mientras observaba a la pelifuego a los ojos. Aquella era una invitación a hablar, si no es que a declarar ante la mirada inquisidora violácea de la deportista.

\- Rainbow, entre él y yo no hay una confianza excesiva, de hecho dese que me shipeaste con él hemos salido menos. – Advirtió con cierto tono de burla manteniendo a su amiga con la intriga y a raya. Esperaba poder alejarla con los pocos recursos retóricos que podía tomar de momento.

Rainbow Observó fijamente a su amiga, para pronto entender el extremo al que estaba llegando, podía comprender que Big Mac no se hubiera presentado en las dos oportunidades que tuvieron para salir juntos, pero lo que no entendía era que después de un tiempo de ser amigos y en los cuales él había pasado a estar dentro de un círculo más cercano al de cualquier compañero de equipo, amigo, conocido; este simplemente se apartaba, se había acostumbrado y hasta había llegado a preciarlo de sobremanera, pero ahora era totalmente frio, no contestaba sus llamadas, parecía escapar a sus intentos de acercársele y ciertamente era bastante bueno en desaparecer de su vista. No sabía la razón por la cual le importara tanto ese hecho, pero lo que si sabía era que no se sentía para nada bien que de pronto dejara de importarle, que de pronto su amistad particular se fuera.

\- Sunsy, esto es enserio, juro no molestarte más con él, pero dime: ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?

\- Dashie, me sorprende que te importe tanto saber si me habló sobre ti… ¿Por qué me haces esta pregunta? – Inquirió con cierta habilidad para así pensar mejor lo que haría.

Por un lado, le fallaba a Rainbow si no le decía nada de lo que sabía y por otro le fallaba a Big Mac si se lo contaba, además, no deseaba para nada provocar un conflicto entre sus amigas…

Rainbow inhaló con tranquilidad y exhaló con incluso más, para tranquilizar su cabeza y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir algo que se suponía debía estar oculto bajo cinco metros de tierra y lejos de la vista de Applejack. Ella no solía ser la más optimista en cuanto a relaciones de sus amigas con su hermano, alguna que otra vez le había advertido a Sunset en tono de burla que no se acercara mucho al joven Apple.

\- He estado saliendo con él por un tiempo, pero no pienses mal… era solo como amigos, pero de pronto dejó de hablarme o de salir conmigo y… – Llevando una mano a la nuca, la adolescente mostraba cierta nostalgia por el hecho. – …pues, no sé por qué lo hizo…

Rainbow no era del tipo de persona que confiara fácilmente en otros, sus amigas, sus padres, Scootaloo, y una que otra buena amiga de la infancia eran los pocos que se habían ganado su confianza; pero el más reciente había luchado contra su carácter cuando todavía sentía cierta rabia contra Soarin, contra sus ataques de ira y hasta de pesimismo extremo en los tiempos donde él no estaba. Se había convertido sin ella saberlo en un amigo íntimo y en cierto punto, parecía tener algo que lo hacía especial, su amistad era atesorada y por ese hecho perderla era algo que no deseaba.

\- Dashie, él no me dijo nada más allá que estaba bastante ocupado como para prestarle tiempo a otro asunto que no fuera la granja, ni siquiera puede jugar con Applebloom. – Señaló, hallando la respuesta en el último segundo y luego de un riguroso análisis de sus palabras.

Rainbow sintió cierto alivio al respecto aunque este pronto se fue a causa de la mirada de Sunset que se evitaba la suya, eso solamente ocurría cuando estaba nerviosa y se ponía nerviosa si mentía. Sin pensarlo nuevamente la tomó por la muñeca cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y esta trató de salir de la biblioteca.

\- Con un espera es suficiente… - Advirtió la pelifuego mientras se sobaba la muñeca a causa del apretón que la fuerza de su amiga le había aplicado, juraba que de no ser por haberse dejado halar, se la habría fracturado.

\- Se sincera Sunset, ¿Dije algo malo? ¿O le hice algo malo? – Preguntó de forma más directa y abierta la de pelo multicolor.

Dentro de Sunset se batían todos sus deseos, estaba más confundida que nunca, el dilema moral por el que pasaba no tenía comparación, realmente se estaba jugando más que su cuello, se jugaba dos amistades importantísimas para ella, deseaba lo mejor para Big Mac, pero también anhelaba compartir la información que era vital para Rainbow Dash, sin embargo no parecía estar en la situación ni en el momento, ni en escritorio correcto; sentía cierta desesperación que disfrazaba con una sonrisa, quería salir. Sus argumentos no serían suficientes, no si Rainbow seguía interrogándola.

-No sé exactamente, ha estado evasivo ultimadamente, ni siquiera le apetece hablar conmigo… tal vez deberías preguntárselo en persona. – Aconsejó la adolescente de piel ámbar, de todas formas, si no se lo contaba a su amiga pero le daba aquella sugerencia, no le fallaba a ninguno de los dos.

Aunque decía ser sincera, ella también había notado los cambios radicales que el Joven de piel rojiza estaba sufriendo durante los últimos días, a veces era como hablar con una persona totalmente contraria, su ansiedad era un tanto molesta, ya que tomaba sus cabellos y la despeinaba moviendo su mano con cierta rapidez, la tomaba por los hombros apretándolos con cierta fuerza, pero transmitía con ese simple contacto una serie de sentimientos conflictivos, contradictorios y exasperantes. Incluso su caminar era muy deprisa, observaba todo con una sospecha extrema, estaba alerta y en constante movimiento. Parecía más enérgico que antes o quizás ahora si sacaba toda la energía que tenía guardada en algún lado de su interior.

También aceptaba el hecho de que como su amiga, le preocupaba su estado de forma categórica, pues veía algo de su pasado reflejado en él, conocía bien el camino que tomaba, las consecuencias así como el dolor que sentía. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No deseaba jugar su cuello con Rainbow Dash, no deseaba meterla en problemas con Applejack, no deseaba ver a sus amigas en conflicto a causa del hermano de Applejack, tremendo dilema al que había ingresado y al que no podía hallar solución de momento.

\- Ese es el problema Sunset, parece que ni desea hablarme, cada vez que me le acerco se aleja.

Inexplicablemente Rainbow sentía algo más que preocupación, sentía como si Big Mac tratara de lastimarla, era una locura; pero algo dentro de ella lo intuía, él era alguien distinto a cualquier otro muchacho que había conocido y sin embargo todavía era un completo desconocido, su mirada todavía era extraña y sus sonrisas eran poco claras, a veces parecía que se reía por sarcasmo, otras por obligación y la mayoría por algo más que un simple chiste, su risa era apacible, con un sonido tranquilo pero no tímido.

Sus ojos se posaron por un momento en los de Sunset, pero sin verla realmente incluso no se percataba de que todavía la tenía firmemente agarrada de la muñeca, su fuerza superaba a la de su amiga, la pelifuego se limitaba a tratar de separarse, pero de nada le servía el forcejeo.

¿Y si Big Mac realmente deseaba lastimarla? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? No tenía sentido, descartó la idea, sin dejar de preocuparse al respecto… por qué actuaba de aquella forma, por qué la evitaba. Sin embargo, sus abstracciones duraron muy poco, para dejar campo al espíritu práctico que poseía.

\- Sí, lo intentaré en Filosofía.

\- Bueno, si es que llegamos a tiempo. – Inquirió la de ojos turquesa mientras se preparaba para correr nuevamente.

\- De acuerdo, pero tú me ayudarás, Flash se sienta al lado de Big Mac, tú lo sacas de encima para que me siente a su lado. – Planificó la de cabello multicolor antes de volver a halar de la pelifuego por los pasillos, esquivar a un sujeto con una pila de libros en sus manos, por poco chocar con la mismísima señorita Harshwinny y por poco ganarse un buen lio con la subdirectora Luna.

A veces Rainbow podía tener un entusiasmo equiparable al de Pinkie Pie, cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza, no se iba hasta que la realizaba, comprobaba o se convencía de lo contrario, pero tenía que ser ella misma quien lo descubriera, nada ni nadie podría cambiarle de parecer.

En un minuto treinta, tiempo record, llegaron al salón de filosofía que el profesor Discord se había tomado la molestia de remodelar, las paredes tenían varios colores, pintadas con formas distintas, Pinkie le había ayudado con el piso rosa que aceptó de forma contundente, el techo tenía diferentes huellas digitales marcadas por todos los rincones, desde luego el espacio que quedaba era inmenso con respecto al que habían ocupado; era la forma literal de decir que dejaban su huella en aquel pequeñísimo mundo.

A pesar de que al principio todos esperaron a un sujeto algo inútil, resultó ser uno de los mejores profesores que habían tenido, incluso Twilight admitía que era muchísimo mejor que la mayoría de sus profesores en la preparatoria cristal. Lo extraño era que poseía siempre una botella llena de leche con chocolate en su maletín, la sacaba y la tomaba para aclararse la garganta.

Al poco rato de ingresar, escucharon una pieza de Mozart que sonaba a través de los parlantes que él mismo instaló en las cuatro esquinas.

\- Señoritas, que buen que decidieron llegar. – Afirmó en tono despectivo mientras mantenía su vista fija en un libro que leía con los pies sobre el escritorio. Su aspecto había cambiado de forma veloz, si bien los primeros días utilizó traje y corbata ahora utilizaba una polera cualquiera con un vaquero holgado. – Bueno, creo que esperamos tiempo suficiente. – Dijo con completa seguridad, un control pausó la música.

Sin perder tiempo, Rainbow buscó al adolescente con vista de águila. Big Mac la observó desde el momento en el que llegó, no prestó atención a las palabras que Flash Sentry le estaba comunicando, eran amigos o al menos eso creía el grupo al que pertenecía el músico, pero lo cierto era que lo utilizaba para que Rainbow Dash no se sentara a su lado.

\- De acuerdo, a poner en marcha el plan. – Susurró la adolescente de cabello multicolor.

\- Qué, espera no planeamos nad… - Poco antes de que la pelifuego terminara la frase, fue empujada hacia el asiento que Flash Sentry ocupaba, a Rainbow no le importó que su fuerza la impulsara con tal fuerza que su cadera fuera a dar contra parte de la cabeza del adolescente peliazul transfiriendo toda la fuerza y llevándolo a caer al piso.

Todo el mundo volteó a ver al músico en el piso y a Sunset Shimmer sobándose la cadera con una expresión de dolor, esta reaccionó de forma inmediata sin antes voltearse y lanzar una mirada asesina a su amiga; elevó la voz e improvisó con una habilidad increíble.

\- Y esa es la forma en la cual nos podemos defender de pervertidos, esta es una demostración que quedó pendiente el año anterior ¿Verdad profesor Discord? – Sin esperar su respuesta se inclinó para ayudar a Flash a levantarse. – Aplaudan a Flash Sentry que amablemente se ofreció para interpretar el papel.

Todos aplaudieron, pues si algo había que Sunset no había perdido era la facilidad de palabra y el poder de convencimiento que tenía sobre los demás, la mayor cantidad de los muchachos habría dado hasta sus narices por interpretar el papel de agresor frente a Sunset Shimmer y aunque en plan de actuación poder tener contacto físico con ella más allá del choque de palmas o golpes de broma. Con la misma facilidad susurró al oído de Flash.

\- Escucha, Twilight desea hablarte, pero como no llegó, mejor vamos a ocupar dos asientos. – Sunset podía ser demasiado buena para esquivar preguntas, para interrogar e incluso para convencer al resto, era un don que no se iría y que era útil.

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué? – Poco antes de que el adolescente terminara su pregunta la pelifuego lo interrumpió.

\- No preguntes, solo haz lo que te digo. – Ordenó la muchacha, definitivamente hablar con Flash Sentry, incluso después de haber llegado a los famosos "buenos términos", no era algo que tuviera planeado hacer durante el resto de su estadía en ese mundo.

El joven músico obedeció, Rainbow conforme con la actuación de su amiga pasó inmediatamente a sentarse al lado del mancebo. Todo había pasado de forma tan veloz, que Big Mac no pudo ver venir la estrtagema de la muchacha de pelo multicolor, cual general astuto había enviado a su gente (Sunset Shimmer) a encargarse de su defensa (Flash Sentry); estaba sin defensa alguna que evitara que se sentara a su lado y vaya que lo hizo.

Si bien lo primero que observó fue el cuerpo de la muchacha sentándose, lo segundo que percibió fue el sutil, pero increíblemente deleitante perfume a vainilla que traía, según ella había perdido una apuesta con Rarity y ahora debía utilizarlo por todo loq eu quedaba del año, pero eso se podía poner en duda. Durante el tiempo breve que convivieron ese aroma fue relacionado directamente con un día en específico que no tenía nada de particular pero que se grabó en su cabeza casi fotográficamente, en específico, con una sonrisa que ambos compartieron.

Ahora qué… pues no podía hacer ya nada, la clase había iniciado y a Discord le gustaba que los asientos estuviesen conformados en círculo para que pudiera mantener vigilados a todos, pero su método era completamente distinto al de cualquier otro profesor que habría visto antes.

Rainbow nuevamente llegó al punto que quiso llegar pero lamentablemente ahora repensaba la idea demasiado tarde, la jugada ya estaba hecha…

\- Bien, como sabrán, a mí no me gusta ni me gustó jamás la autoridad, bien, usualmente esto les daría una gran libertad, pero conociéndolos, sé que necesitan cuando menos un par de reglas para no sobrepasarse… pueden llamarme Discord, no me gusta que me digan profesor, sean ustedes mismos y hablen ustedes mismos y última regla, piensen por ustedes mismos. Usualmente la filosofía se enseña de forma bastante pobre, hasta absurda, pero yo haré el intento de enseñarles lo que considero filosofía y claro abordar de forma verdadera los temas que estoy obligado a abordar… peeeero, eso no significa que vayamos a hacerlo de la forma tradicional…

Big Mac sintió una pequeña patadita en su pierna, este se volteó tratando de mostrar un desdén hacia la adolescente; Rainbow de inmediato observó el gesto, estuvo a punto de decir lo siento, pero prefirió comenzar a hablar en voz baja mientras el profesor les daba la espalda para seguir con su explicación.

\- Esa es la aburrida presentación que tengo que hacer: la calificación se hará de la siguiente manera, el setenta y cinco por ciento dela nota final se repartirá en tres ensayos que tendrán sus respetivas fechas de entrega. Por último se hará un examen final de 25 puntos.

\- Flash, todo esto es muy confuso, además quiero escuchar al profesor Discord. – Respondía Twilight mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

\- Enserio Twilight, nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para salir como amigos.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Twilight sin dejar de ver al profesor quien les daba la espalda, dentro de poco tiempo se iría a sentar a uno de los pupitres para continuar con una especie de clase con una completa libertad de participación de los alumnos.

Pero de pronto sintió una mano en sobre la suya que sujetaba un bolígrafo a pocos centímetros del final de su pupitre, al voltearse no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Flash se había arriesgado a tomarla de la mano, pero eso no fue todo, si se podía ser más suicida y valeroso, comenzó a hablar de forma segura y puntual.

-Te tomaré de la mano hasta que aceptes, no me importará si Discord voltea y nos declara pareja del mes. – El muchacho estaba decidido a lograr la cita deseada junto con Twilight, pero esta pretendía ceder en ningún momento.

\- Suelta Flash, no lograrás nada. – Susurraba Twilight ¿Idiotez o política extrema? Como se quisiera definir lo que Flash estaba haciendo, daba resultado pues la colocaba contra las cuerdas, de por sí el colegio era ya algo pesado cuando la ponía junto con Flash como posible pareja, pero si ahora tenían "la evidencia suficiente" no habría forma de que lo olvidaran. A no ser…

Flash Sentry padeció de dolores únicos mientras Twilight lo pateaba de forma sutil, lo pellizcaba y cuando estuvo a punto de utilizar su lápiz para quitárselo de encima, esta paró de repente. El sudor en su frente cesó, de verdad se jugaba bastante en aquel breve periodo de tiempo.

\- Esta bien, pero deja tu mano. – Advirtió la adolescente con preocupación por una lágrima que comenzó a bajar por la mejilla del músico, su expresión de dolor era única, pero más lo era el hecho de soportar tanto solo para lograr una salida con ella.

\- Y finalmente veremos a Stuart Mill, llevado al contexto del placer, la felicidad y los límites de su libertad mis nunca bien ponderados estudiantes. Como notarán cuando digo placer la mayoría de los muchachos observan a alguna muchacha, no es así… Flash.

Todos rieron de inmediato, en el instante en el que este intercambiaba una mirada con Sunset Shimmer, esta lo observaba con ojos de asesina cuando lo hizo, conocía muy bien esa mirada y era una advertencia sobre Twilight, pero ahora, ella se sonrojaba y observaba para otro lado, mientras él deseaba que la tierra lo tragase vivo.

\- Big Mac, oye…

El joven Apple no tenía nada que lo liberara de la situación, podría excusarse e ir al baño, levantar la mano para realizar alguna pregunta larga; pero se quedó callado, aguardando… confusión ciertamente, pero también una sensación extremadamente placentera recorría todo su ser, todavía percibía el aroma a vainilla de la fémina, el color de su pelo se incrementaba con la luz del sol que pasaba por las ventanas, su voz tocaba era como una suave brisa, sobre su rostro ¿Por qué? Se lamentó en silencio, de todas las posibles chicas de las que pudo haberse enamorado o quizás hasta encaprichado por qué tuvo que ser de ella: la inalcanzable Rainbow Dash.

Un nuevo golpe en su tobillo le hizo reaccionar, la muchacha a su lado era bastante persistente.

\- Hey ¿Me oyes?

\- Sip. – Susurró el mancebo mientras subía su pierna flagelada para evitar más castigos.

Rainbow estaba sentada, pero a diferencia de lo que pensó o vislumbró hace breves instantes, su voz fue como una tormenta, seca, indiferente. Sus ojos no la observaban al hablar como acostumbraba hacerlo, incluso su tranquilidad parecía ser demasiado forzada. En menos de un segundo todos los datos fueron procesados y casi instantáneamente la adolescente estuvo más confusa que antes de intentar comunicarse con él.

\- ¿Por qué estás así? – Preguntó de manera franca y al mismo tiempo inocente.

\- ¿Cómo? – Big Mac no se alejaba de su actitud, era como hablar con una persona diferente.

\- Emm, no sé, confundido, algo diferente.

\- Todo cambia. – Respondió el efebo, guardando en su interior el sentido en el que lo dijo y es que quería cambiar ese sentimiento por una indiferencia tal cual aparentaba; le costaba trabajo extremo no mostrar la alegría que lo embargaba al entablar conversación junto a la chica que tanto quería.

\- Lo sé, pero…

En ese instante el profesor se acercó de forma veloz hasta ellos, de alguna forma había llegado a la parte trasera del curso y sacando un vaso con agua de una estantería con libros se acercó hasta ambos. Rainbow tuvo que dejar la conversación y hacer como que ponía atención. Pero Discord con una sonrisa malévola continuó con su clase.

\- Simplemente es así, la mayor parte del tiempo nuestra naturaleza tiende al orden, no podemos ingresar al caos, nos quedamos en nuestro terreno habitable, sin importar que esté gobernado por agentes externos a nosotros. Es como ese obvni que está allá. – Dijo señalando el cielo visible a través de la ventana.

Cuando todos los estudiantes se voltearon para prestar toda su atención y observar el cielo visible a través de la ventana; ese preciso instante y aprovechando los pocos segundos que tenía, derramó la mitad del contenido del vaso sobre Rainbow y la otra mitad sobre Big Mac.

\- Pero qué, lo siento chicos, es que a veces tengo uno que otro pequeño accidente. – Afirmó Discord para que la atención de los estudiantes regresara. – Vamos, vayan a secarse. – Sugirió el profesor mientras empujaba a ambos a la salida de la clase.

Con un ingenio aun mayor, el maestro superó el plan de Rainbow y Sunset. Una vez afuera, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta los miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Mejor vayan a resolver sus asuntos, vuelvan cuando estén listos. – Señaló, dándoles tiempo libre para que pudieran hablar.

En cierta medida era la acción justa, no podía mantener una clase distrayéndose con la plática de ambos.

\- Bien, esa es básicamente mi filosofía de vida, aunque claro, nadie la puede considerar filosofía porque… - La voz del maestro se alejó hasta hacerse inaudible.

\- Mac, mira, he notado tus cambios; al fin y al cabo es tu decisión… pero te estás volviendo en un idiota… - Dijo la adolescente con cierto convencimiento en sus palabras.

Pero en la apreciación de la adolescente existían grandes suposiciones, suposiciones que dotaban al comportamiento del efebo de razones suficientes para tener cambios tan bruscos.

\- … mira, pasé por algo similar cuando Soarin… el hecho es que, nada vale tanto como para que decidas ser un idiota.

Soarin, aquella palabra era tan despreciable para Big Mac como el hecho de seguir enamorado de la muchacha que ahora estaba junto a él, con la mitad de su cuerpo empapado, una parte de su cabello se pegaba a su rostro a causa del agua; sus ojos violeta se enfocaban en él y este los observaba sin evitar sentir una furia… ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Si al parecer ni cuenta se daba de sus sentimientos, si a fin de cuentas le tocaba perder; no dejaría que lo patearan en el piso, no dejaría que le clavaran aún más profundo la daga.

Sin embargo, nada podía hacer contra ella, sus sentimientos estaban a punto de reventarle el corazón por el comportamiento tan contradictorio que llevaba con Rainbow Dash. No obstante, la furia que le invadía aplacaba sus sentimientos de forma tiránica, reflejándose en su mirada que se enfocó en la adolescente, esta también pudo notarla, sus palabras no resolverían nada a largo plazo pues dijera lo que dijera. En la complejidad de los sentimientos el amor comenzaba a conllevar un temor por sentirse lastimado, indefenso nuevamente. Sus ansias entonces comenzaron a nublarle la cabeza, buscando solución al dilema, no estaba dispuesto a continuar sufriendo a causa de la de ojos violeta, así se liberó pues un comportamiento desconocido para él, uno impulsivo y altamente repudiable.

Rainbow Dash también sentía su corazón en la punta de la lengua, Big Mac comunicaba mucho, muchísimo más con su mirada, con su respiración, con todos sus movimientos que con sus palabras; sintió de cerca cierta furia ciega del adolescente que no se comparaba con ninguno de los enemigos enfrenados junto con sus amigas, pues Big Mac era alguien especial para ella y ahora, al ver de frente a una persona diferente en el cuerpo del mismo era inexplicablemente doloroso.

\- ¿Mac? – Preguntó ahora de forma tímida.

El joven Apple la miró con desdén y sintiendo el dolor por hacerlo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del colegio, dejando a Rainbow Dash con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Bueno les recuerdo que estamos en primavera , metafóricamente, así que todavía falta un buen tanto del fic. Afortunadamente , el método que utilizo para este fic en particular es bastante entretenido a la hora de escribir… bueno, dejando de alimentar mi ego que tengan unas buenas dos semanas hasta el próximo capítulo. No es leemos pronto.


	13. ¿Actuar por actuar?

Lamentablemente por razones de tiempo y estudio voy a cancelar el fic con este último episodio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Na es mentira jajaja. Me atrasé por una semana, pero lo terminaré de una forma u otra. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

No había pasado siquiera más de un mes y medio desde el inicio de clases y los centros de videojuegos, tiendas de comestibles, confiterías, pastelerías; de hecho casi todos los emprendimientos de la ciudad cercanos a las instituciones educativas se llenaban hasta el tope de los colegiales quienes consumían sus productos, el alza en las ventas era evidente; pero también se producía cierta magia dentro de cada lugar, en cada mesa, mostrador. Pues estos eran testigos de charlas de toda índole, desde el partido de anoche, hasta ambiciones y sueños para el futuro, planes; pensamientos que lentamente adoptaban una madurez, una ingenuidad propia de la mayor parte de los adolescentes era emitida en todas las conversaciones. Sin embargo, tenía un sabor único, en todas se presentaba una forma bastante intensa de vivir la vida de un modo particular, algunos demasiado inquietos, otros con modales extremadamente mesurados, no faltaba el muchacho de lengua "libertina" que lanzaba sus palabras a mil por minuto, mostrando opiniones reprobables pero que eran graciosas. Así pues, apoderándose de la ciudad durante un periodo de tiempo limitado cuando salían de clases todo parecía rejuvenecerse.

\- Apuesto diez bits a que está tratando de levantar más peso del que puede para impresionar a Applejack. – Sostenía con una sonrisa de lado Flash Sentry.

\- Pues yo apuesto mis cinco bits – Sostuvo Cheese mientras sacaba un billete con goma de mascar en una de las esquinas de su bolsillo, pues le desagradaba utilizar billetera. – a que lo logra antes que tú con Twilight. – La inocencia de sus palabras era evidente, pero no se podía evitar que fuese hiriente para su amigo.

\- Pues yo pongo estos siete bits – Aclaró Soarin mientras mostraba un billete de cinco y dos monedas de un bit, para después ponerlos sobre la mesa. – A que logrará una cita.

Las apuestas sobre la mesa, ahora solamente debían esperar a que su amigo llegase al departamento con una sonrisa o un gesto de amargado que siempre llevaba al tener oportunidad de hablar con la vaquera favorita del colegio.

El cielo raso se llenaba con los tonos naranja, amarillo tenue, rojos, violetas, rosas, el azul marino hasta llegar al más obscuro comenzaban a cubrir lentamente toda la inmensidad del cielo. Pero allí, en un pequeño parque, de hecho cerca de una banca en un sendero que llevaba a unos observadores por fuera de la ciudad era el escenario que alejaba a Trent [Personaje que dentro de la serie y Equestria Girls se llama oficialmente Trenderhoof, pero lo abrevio con Trent] del campo que acostumbraba. Mas aquello no tenía relevancia alguna podrían estar en medio de un evento de alcurnia y aun así estaría con el corazón en la boca.

Sentada a su lado estaba la muchacha por la cual había estado dispuesto a ver más allá de lo que su vanidad le dejaba ver. Sin embargo…

\- Después de lo que pasó entre Rarity tú y yo… mira, no eres tú Trent…

El acento de Applejack era único, nadie más lo tenía y para el adolescente era tremendamente inolvidable, el aroma natural de la muchacha también lo era, con un demonio, hasta su sombrero era algo tan peculiar, tan distinto a cualquiera de las muchachas con las que había estado, pasado el tiempo o simplemente flirteado. Pero además, poseía un carácter tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo tan especial que a duras penas podría compararla con cualquier otra persona. Es más, estaba seguro que desde que tuvo la oportunidad de iniciar la difícil empresa de atraerla, desde que todos sus métodos fracasaron de plano, le había dado por leer novelas románticas, obras de índole similar, poemas; pero en ningún párrafo de aquellos personajes femeninos existía algo semejante a la muchacha de ojos verdes que tenía en frente, sus pecas, su peinado sencillo, incluso sus botas de cuero. No tenía palabras para describirla.

Observando sus botas de cuero que muchas veces solían llamarle la atención por su diseño particular, Trent finalmente tomó el valor que le faltaba para enunciar el juicio que lanzaría de forma firme, pero al mismo tiempo directa, como habría tenido que ser desde siempre.

\- Applejack, yo sé que el embrollo con Rarity fue tremendo, también sé que no necesitaba pasar por todo eso para que… bueno, para que me rechaces de forma considerada como lo haces ahora.

La adolescente puso una mano al hombro del muchacho, sonriendo débilmente para transmitirle la tranquilidad que le traía la comprensión por parte de este, sus ojos se cruzaron y casi de inmediato él imitó su gesto apretujando su pantalón sobre sus rodillas para quitarse de encima la tensión. Tomó algo de aire.

\- No sabes el miedo que me daba que sucediera esto. – Decía de forma sincera mientras sus ojos nuevamente bajaban al piso, distrayéndose con la punta de las botas de su acompañante, para después proseguir con su exposición. – nunca me importaron las chicas como tu lo hiciste, como lo haces ahora mismo, no sabía cómo actuar… lo que quiero decir es que, tienes algo que nadie más tiene y cada vez que estoy cerca de ti o contigo…

Un viento repentino azotó los mechones de pelo que quedaban libres a los lados del rostro de la Apple, esta se llevó una mano al sombrero para evitar que le fuera arrebatado. Observando aquello, Trento no pudo sino continuar con sus palabras.

\- Es por eso que fingí mil y un cosas para cercarme a ti, para poder hablar contigo… pero nunca fui yo mismo; Applejack, esta vez te digo con toda sinceridad que yo no soy así. Tampoco trataré de cambiar para gustarte.

Applejack se quedaba callada, en parte estaba impresionada por la forma tan… normal en la cual se expresaba, usualmente usaba palabras poco conocidas para decirle algún cumplido y eso era irritante, pero ahora se lo explicitaba de forma directa, sin intrincar de más las cosas; pero por otra parte estaba el hecho de que no le había gustado en el pasado porque era, en palabras simples, un idiota de primera. Más ahora que hablaba con toda sinceridad, parecía ser tierno, seguro, pero al mismo tiempo una persona totalmente diferente a quien conocía.

\- No sé Applejack, quizás lo que siento es demasiado fuerte o soy muy tonto, pero… no dejo de pensar en que eres la chica más bonita que vi en mi vida.

\- Trent… - Decía la adolescente en tono de advertencia, el sendero del muchacho nuevamente se desviaba hacia una zona que era mejor dejar atrás.

Entonces la mirada del muchacho finalmente se llenó de seguridad para observarla directamente con un fuego interior hasta ese entonces desconocido por él.

\- No Applejack, yo te quiero tanto como un niño gordo quiere al pastel. – Dijo entre sonrisas, logrando hacer reír también a la adolescente, para después tomar su mano. – Enserio, solo te pido una oportunidad, déjame mostrarte quién soy y si no cambias de opinión dejo de intentarlo, lo juro.

"Hay… Trent" decía la muchacha dentro de sí recordando los intentos del muchacho por ligarla, al principio fue algo particular, una experiencia desconocida, poco después una molestia y hasta exasperante, pero ahora que estaban solos, lejos de los ojos curiosos y los chismosos, no podía sino sentir cierta calidez por la tenacidad del muchacho; ciertamente hasta el momento no sabía nada de los muchachos y tampoco sabía si le gustaba; era una completa ignorante en el tema, pero si un chico lograba despertar en ella cierta atención era él. Aunque le daba cierta incomodidad, incluso hablarle era… ¿molesto? No sabía describirlo. Pero si alguien se merecía una oportunidad era él.

\- De acuerdo Trent, nos vemos mañana después del colegio. ¿Está bien?

[Ahora volvemos a la confitería, tienda de bebidas, etc.]

\- Aquí dice que lo logró. – Señaló Cheese sintiendo el golpe en sus bolsillos.

Ni falto no perezoso Flash se levantó y despojó a sus amigos del dinero apostado, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al hacerlo, incluso Soarin lo observaba con una mirada de muerte.

Lejos de las caras de malos perdedores que ponían los amigos del deportista en la entrada del establecimiento, un grupo de muchachos foráneos del lugar pasaban por las puertas, se podía percibir casi instantáneamente su rareza por aquellas locaciones, el grupo no consistía en más de cuatro muchachos con aspecto atlético, sin embargo lo más llamativo eran sus uniformes que cualquiera de su edad y con un poco de experiencia podía reconocer; eran estudiantes de la preparatoria Cristal.

\- No es el peor lugar de todos, pero he visto mejores. – Decía de forma observadora un muchacho con un acento que cruzaba entre lo presuntuoso y lo serio.

\- Vamos, al menos dale una oportunidad, no todo en la vida es negro o blanco. – Le reprochaba un muchacho que en algún momento se había quitado el jersey de su institución, para después colocarla en su cintura y quedar solamente con una polera de distintos colores y sin una forma determinada con ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por casualidades del destino tuvieran como único lugar disponible una mesa al lado del grupo de los apostadores, la falta de atención de los tres muchachos evitó que se percataran de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una vez sentados, comenzaron a hablar como en cualquier otro lugar. Todo estuvo relativamente normal hasta que uno de los muchachos comenzó con una plática normal para cualquier muchacho de su edad, pero en mal momento y en mal lugar.

\- ¿Recuerdan a esas chicas que tocaron en ese concierto en la venta de pasteles de la granja de manzanas? – Decía uno de los muchachos con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

\- ¿Recordarlas? Viejo, no hay día en que no recuerde esos atuendos, sobre todo a la muchacha de color blanco, era tan atractiva… esas curvas eran mortales.

\- Hermano, la chica de pelo enrulado tenía una delantera de infarto, me hubiera gustado subir al escenario para tocarlos y después no me importaba lo que me hubiera hecho. – Recordaba con enorme emoción otro de los muchachos, prácticamente con la sinceridad que todo muchacho podría tener entre sus amigos.

Las sospechas que se suscitaron en el grupo de al lado se hicieron inmediatas, primeramente en Flash que pudo relacionar los hechos y la característica principal de la muchacha referida; después cuando se dijo "pelo enrulado" Cheese comprendió la descripción específica de Pinkie Pie.

\- A lo mejor con lo alocada que era te devolvía el favor. – Advirtió otro muchacho en tono de burla, mientras observaba su bebida con una sonrisa continuó con la acalorada conversación. – Yo prefiero a la de cabello rosa y la otra con varios colores; juntas deben ser toda una explosión, una totalmente ruda y la otra tierna y complaciente.

\- Ese pensamiento me encanta, pero dejaría todas esas chicas por la de cabello bicolor.

Al mencionar el cabello bicolor, todos los presentes en la otra mesa captaron la idea, pero no fue hasta que lo aclararon que empezaron a tener una certeza segura de a quiénes se referían.

\- Cuál.

\- La de cabello amarillo y rojo, hermano, solo su mirada me derrite, incluso en los juegos de la amistad, no pude dejar de ver esa preciosa cintura ni esos ojos que tiene… ni que decir de ese par de… atributos. – El sujeto estaba que babeaba por la muchacha, pero no solo él, sino también todos sus compañeros.

En particular, algo tenía Sunset Shimmer que había logrado encantar a todos los muchachos del colegio, no había nadie que se resistiese a ella, aunque esta no le daba importancia a ningún muchacho, salvo por Big Mac, o Bulk Bíceps, bueno cualquiera que tuviera el valor de acercársele y hablarle. Pero aun así, era la chica más querida de Canterlot High y en secreto todos los muchachos tenían en común que sabían que era una buena razón para asistir a clases.

\- Sí, pero enserio, la chica del cabello que parece arcoíris se movía bastante bien, tenía un cuerpazo… Mmmm. Me gustaría…

Existen varias formas de molestar a cualquier individuo, un muchacho de no más de dieciocho años es el más fácil de irritar, llámese cambio hormonal, transformación del cerebro, conformación del ego adulto o simplemente estupidez de la adolescencia… simplemente el muchacho de lentes obscuros y actitud petulante se había ganado la rabia de Soarin, quien no dudó en salir de su asiento, caminar unos pasos y con la palma de su mano dar un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de este, para que "reaccionara"; con un demonio, era de su novia de quién hablaba.

El golpe fue seco, el muchacho perdió sus lentes obscuros que fueron a impactar con el suelo, perdiendo uno de sus lentes; no obstante ello no importaba frente al sonido que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de los dueños del lugar, pero como si nada existiera más allá de su agresor y su deseo de venganza, se dio media vuelta de forma veloz, levantándose y asestando un golpe directo a este con uno de sus puños. La precisión de este fue certera, a pocos centímetros del párpado de Soarin, el impacto llegó con unas ganas asesinas; su pómulo recibió el impacto directo, afortunadamente no logró frenar la ira que se extendía ahora por todo su cuerpo, de inmediato lanzó otro puñetazo a su opositor. Pero este lo esquivó agachándose lo suficiente, de inmediato utilizó su codo para arremeter contra el estómago del deportista.

En ese momento los amigos del facundo insolente trataron de unírsele, eran tres muchachos, uno de ellos se había quitado la corbata para rodear sus nudillos con ella y así crear un guante de box improvisado. Flash Sentry no sabía mucho de peleas, pero se vio obligado a empujar al sujeto, logrando que cayera sobre la mesa que por tener un centro de gravedad solamente en el centro cedió; a causa de ello todo lo que sostenía se fue sobre el muchacho, las paredes y algunos muebles. Cheese… era Cheese, lo suyo era divertirse, hacer fiestas, nunca había tenido que pelear puño a puño, lo máximo que pudo hacer fue levantar su batido y vaciar su contenido sobre el rostro de otro atacante que pretendía llegar a Soarin por un costado; llenando su rostro así del contenido líquido y viscoso, aunque de nada sirvió, pues seguía "intacto" y continuó con su actividad, pero esta vez, fue directamente sobre el muchacho de pelo alocado, dándole un golpe directamente en la nariz y aprovechando su aturdimiento para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y tirarlo al piso al instante estaba sobre él, listo para soltar la furia de sus puños sobre él.

Flash estuvo a punto de hacer algo cuando el cuarto muchacho imitó su accionar y lo empujó hacia la mesa, teniendo la misma medicina que repartió momentos atrás. Incluso alguien inexperimentado en peleas podía decir que estaban derrotados, Soarin recibía como podía una golpiza por parte de su contrincante, apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Cheese recibía una metralleta de puños, se cubría con sus brazos para evitar el castigo, pero uno que otro llegaba directamente a su pecho o partes de su rostro. Flash estaba en el piso dolorido e inmovilizado y su atacante ya se acercaba con las peores intenciones. Entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar: un balde de agua fría les llegó a todos por igual, los dueños del lugar los observaban furibundos manteniendo unos palos de escoba para sacarlos "a las malas si era posible".

\- Vayan a hacer sus estupideces a otro lugar. – Decía uno de los sujetos mientras sacaba su celular.

No quedaban muchas posibilidades, los muchachos de la preparatoria cristal salieron inmediatamente caminando con cierta dificultad en el caso del que cayó sobre la mesa. La adrenalina no se hizo esperar en los muchachos de Canterlot High, Soarin reaccionó de forma veloz, ayudó a Flash Sentry a levantarse y salió junto con Cheese que había recibido un puñetazo directamente en su rostro. Una vez que se marcharon, los dueños observaron el lugar y cómo varios de los adolescentes ya habían utilizado sus celulares para filmar la escenita armada en el lugar, pronto se colgarían a los muros, mensajes, publicaciones, etc. Pronto ambas escuelas se enterarían de todo lo sucedido.

Al pasar dos cuadras corriendo como podían, los tres muchachos adoloridos, cansados y con el coraje colgando llegaron a una esquina sin tránsito alguno; entonces una sombra salió de una barda, era nadie más y nadie menos que quién luchó con Soarin. Era el final, saldrían con una buena golpiza, Soarin maldecía en su interior así como también no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente furioso contra el sujeto que había hablado así de Rainbow Dash. Pero aun así, salió al frente para pelear contra él.

\- Mírate, estas peor que la mierda. No he terminado contigo, pero no me gustaría que fuera tan fácil, mañana a las cuatro en el edificio abandonado de la calle Oak, trae a tus amigos y yo a los míos. Si te humillé en la cafetería, me gustaría humillar a tu escuelita. –Dijo de forma directa el sujeto, su aspecto completamente seguro solo alimentaba la rabia de los tres.

Soarin estuvo a punto de responder, pero sin previo aviso, el tipo se movió de forma tan veloz que sus reflejos no alcanzaron a frenar un golpe directo y brutal que lanzó… lo último que percibió fue su cuerpo caer y un punto blanco que se hizo más y más grande.

La multitud como siempre, tendía a ser el disco duro de la información del día a día, en este caso, cooperada por las diferentes redes y una cantidad inmensa de tocar el botón de compartir o me gusta esta no tardó en expandirse de forma viral… todos observaban los distintos ángulos, las versiones, los remixes e incluso no faltaba la tipa que ponía por delante sus preocupaciones al respecto de la educación, la moral y sus temas tan proclamados en la actualidad. Pero no evitaba el hecho de que tres cuerpos estuvieran plantados sobre una banca de la oficina de la directora, los sujetos más populares del colegio pronto sentían los colmillos de lobo del alumnado cerca de ellos, hasta ese momento, no hubo compañero, amigo, conocido o desconocido que no les preguntara sobre lo pasado del día atrás… los tres mostraban los resultados de su conflicto en la cafetería.

Big Mac se paseaba tranquilo por los pasillos, la clase de biología era fácil para él y había decidido salir de ella, para alejarse de la muchacha, al pasar por la oficina no pudo evitar sentir cierta alegría de lo sucedido con el grupo, principalmente por el aspecto de Soarin, con gran parte de su párpado derecho anchado, unas cuantas contusiones por sus brazos y seguramente adolorido, no se recriminaba ello. De hecho le parecía natural pensar aquello, incluso le habría gustado estar presente para observarlo recibir la tremenda paliza del video de cincuenta y tres segundos que era el más completo hasta ese instante. Si bien los motivos de lo pasado eran desconocidos, se contentaba con ver su dolor, su estado. Pese a que sus decisiones y el camino que tomaba debería quitarle aquella reacción, ciertamente sus pasos eran firmes, cada vez ese sentimiento era ahogado de forma más plena, pero como gato para bañarlo, no dejaba de arañarlo, de resistirse y hasta de hacerle reconsiderar sus movidas.

Hasta ese momento Rainbow se había alejado casi por completo, salvo por otra oportunidad en la que trató de hablar al respecto, como anteriormente había hecho, la dejó con las palabras en la boca, su frialdad con ella era en cierta medida un arma de doble filo, no solamente lo lastimaba a él, sino también a ella. Según supo por Sunset Shimmer, hasta había soltado una lágrima a causa de todo ello. Pero no cedería jamás; quizás estaba enquistado con la idea de su amor, quizás estaba en un estado extremista donde prefería dejar todo en ruinas antes de no poseer su corazón.

¿Eso lo convertía en alguien reprochable?: Pues si así era prefería serlo a seguir sufriendo por ella, prefería lastimarla antes de seguir con aquel sufrimiento, antes de verse a sí mismo en un absurdo triángulo amoroso donde al final, nadie lo quería a él; tenía sentido si al final del túnel dejaba de lado el sentimiento maldito, tenía sentido si Rainbow Dash era tachado de su corazón… debía admitirlo, todavía le importaba lo suficiente para observarla de vez en cuando con la mirada a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero de inmediato se generaba una ira al respecto, una ansiedad llenaba sus días, no hacía más que caminar de un lugar a otro, no podía estar quieto por mucho tiempo, incluso en la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado no podía dejar de estar en movimiento, la contemplación y la reflexión no eran ya un hábito.

Mientras subía hasta el segundo piso de la biblioteca, observaba a Cheerilee, incluso ella sufría de su desdén al hablar, la falta de ánimo y su ansiedad, prefería ya no entablar conversación con ella, de hecho, aunque nadie lo aprobara, se estaba cerrando aún más; sus ojos inquietos observaron una escalera libre, usándola de forma déspota, las empujó hasta la ventana superior de la cúpula, esta tenía la virtud de abrirse y fungir como puerta transparente para llegar a la azotea del colegio. Al salir comenzó a observar el cielo nublado, la lluvia se acercaba, merecía la pena ser asediado por su infinidad de agua tranquilizante. Su concentración también estaba comenzando a verse afectada. Por ello al llegar al posa manos tuvo la mente en blanco por un tiempo largo antes de regresar sobre el mismo tema… Qué le estaba pasando.

De pronto, las manos del joven Apple apretujaron el posa manos de concreto al escuchar el vidrio abrirse para dar paso libre a una figura que conocía demasiado bien como para saber que nada buen auguraba a lo siguiente. Sus ojos turquesa, la mirada cálida pero enigmática, sus cabellos bicolor, sus pantalones ajustados, sin esperar señal alguna salió y caminó con sus tacones hacia él; su expresión era indescriptible, pero más extraño fue ver que tenía su mochila y se la arrojaba.

Con un reflejo, el joven Apple atrapó la mochila, Sunset estaba ya frente a él. Sus ojos se enfocaban directamente en los de él y como si pudiera penetrarlo con su mirada para ver lo más íntimo, cerró sus ojos, cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Qué carajos te pasa. – Dijo finalmente la adolescente mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos en señal de inquisición contra el joven de piel rojiza.

Las palabras de la pelifuego lo impactaron de inmediato, no había escuchado ese lenguaje en ella desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero sus impulsos de responder cedieron ante la postura de la chica, quien, no podía negarlo, sabía imponerse frente al resto cuando lo deseaba.

\- Responde. – Insistió con un tono de voz más elevado.

\- Te lo dije. – Fue la respuesta del adolescente mientras se levantaba y se daba media vuelta.

\- Mac, eres libre de elegir cómo hacer tus cosas, pero ello no implica que te estés destrozando por una chica… eso es de cobardes.

¿Cobardes? Qué sabía ella de ser cobarde o ser valiente, durante mucho tiempo había tenido que aguantar de forma valiente sus cobardías, no decir nada y suponer que todo estaba bien; pero no era así, ahora que trataba de cambiar las cosas ella, su familia algunos amigos e incluso una parte de él se oponían, en sus palabras, parecía que todo el mundo deseaba que siguiera con la fantasía de que debía seguir queriendo y sufriendo a Rainbow Dash, pues no lo deseaba. Girándose para hallar con vista nuevamente a la muchacha le mostro su ceño fruncido.

\- Nope.

La de piel ámbar observaba con seguridad a su interlocutor. En el fondo sabía que estaba haciendo todo aquello como una rabieta; angustiado, frustrado por no tener el amor que creía merecer, y aunque así era, aunque se mereciese el amor de Rainbow Dash, la realidad era distinta y entendía sus sentimientos mejor de lo que imaginaba.

\- Ella te quiere, pero no de esa forma, debes aceptarlo tarde o temprano y entre más estés haciendo esto, más se alejará y más perderás el cariño que te tiene.

\- Me parece bien. – Aclaraba el adolescente como mofa del argumento de su amiga.

El estruendo de rayos a lo lejos mantuvo distraído al de ojos verdes, de la mirada de su amiga.

\- En ese caso, iré a ver qué puedo hacer para que no resulte lastimada. –Sentenció finalmente antes de irse.

La frase poseía una multitud de significados. No fue hasta que sacó su celular que comprendió el significado de sus palabras, por el chat del grupo privado de "solo chicos del CHS" pudo leer al detalle lo que realmente se había armado al respecto.

Los mensajes eran muy claros, dando a entender que probablemente todos se reunieron poco antes de salir de la institución.

Trent: Ya dije perdón un montón de veces, pero estos débiles piensan que pueden lograrlo sin mí.

Flash Sentry: Olviden al imbécil de arriba, es a las cuatro en punto en el edificio demolido de la calle Oak. Espero su ayuda muchachos.

Bulk Biceps: Se merecen una paliza, sobre todo por haber dicho tantas estupideces sobre nuestra Sunset Shimmer.

Bright Idea: Sí, nuestra Sunset Shimmer…

Rover: Cuenta con nosotros, pero por favor que alguien defienda a Bright en la pelea.

Soarin: No te preocupes Bright, puedes ir atrás, entrarás cuando estén cansados.

Fido: Me encargo del grandote junto con Bulk.

Bulk: Ahora si nos entendemos.

Cheese: Bien, perras, nos vemos en el edificio…

Cheese: Es broma :P lleguen temprano.

Big Mac sabía que si algo había que podía mover montañas dentro del colegio era Sunset Shimmer, al menos dentro del campo de los muchachos… si hablaron mal de ella pues se ganaron el odio eterno de todos los muchachos. Extraordinario, pero cierto… pero al instante también consideró algo que era inevitablemente cierto.

Si golpearon a Soarin de forma tan brutal no se ganaban solamente su odio, sino también el de Rainbow Dash, sabía muy bien que ella ingresaría al conflicto de una u otra forma y no era para subestimar, tenía un derechazo tan fuerte que cuando lo golpeó en el hombro lo sintió hasta el alma, no obstante ahora las cosas iban enserio, los de la preparatoria Cristal, por mucho que ya no tuvieran su odio anterior, tenían razones más que suficientes para ingresar en conflicto.

Llamar a la directora era una locura, si se veían incluidos policías la cosa solo se aplazaría. Si trataba de alcanzarla y evitar que fuera a la pelea, el resultado no pasaría de recibir su propia medicina, lo ignoraría, eso era seguro… todo por culpa de Soarin; ella podría tener magia, podría tener esas alas magníficas con las que se asemejaba a un ángel, pero dentro de una pelea entre alumnos "normal" no podría utilizarla y aunque estaba más que preparada, recibiría un golpe o varios. Pero… por qué le importaba, total, era su problema. Él ya no tenía nada que ver en el caso.

Pese a ello, algo dentro de Big Mac le impulsó a levantar su culo del concreto y salir del colegio lo más rápido que pudo, en contra de sus pensamientos, en contra de sus decisiones, atravesó una cuadra, para tomar un taxi con dirección a la calle Oak, ni bien llegó, pudo ver unas cuantas chicas de la preparatoria cristal en camino… ¿Qué hacían ellas por allí? Era una pregunta que dejó para después. De forma desesperada sacó un billete de diez Bits para pagar al conductor y sin esperar el cambio salió disparado, por poco se cae en el asfalto debido a que todavía no terminaba de desacelerar.

Con ese ímpetu continuó por la calle de recto… entonces, por un momento demasiado fugaz su mirada se cruzó con la de Sunset Shimmer que estaba en la puerta medio destruida tratando de frenar a Rainbow Dash; pero al mismo tiempo su mirada también se cruzó con la de esta. En ese corto momento sus ojos cambiaron de expresión, así como los de ella, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia del otro.

Pasando dentro del edificio, la estructura era ya un mero esqueleto, por el piso se hallaban grandes cantidades de concreto destruido, anteriormente había sido una fábrica de botas, pero ahora no era más que un sucio edificio con techo alto y enormes agujeros por todas partes. Dentro del lugar, Big Mac observó con claridad el escenario en el que se libraría el combate entre dos grupos.

Soarin desde luego estaba al frente junto con Flash Sentry, Trent y Cheese… en el otro lado estaban los demás muchachos, la mayoría con un aspecto respetable, unos con camisas nada más, otros con poleras viejas y solamente uno con su uniforme completo… era estúpido pelear por algo así, cualquiera podría decirlo desde lejos, pero eran adolescentes, dentro de su mundo las cosas tenían sentido de aquella forma y no de otra. El joven Apple, observó como la pelea de un grupo contra el otro iniciaba, las reglas serían simples, puños limpios, sin arma alguna y de forma frontal.

Cuando todo comenzó, ambos bandos se abalanzaron uno sobre otro, Flash recibió la arremetida de un tipo algo musculado en toda el área media de su cuerpo, botándolo contra el piso, verlo en cámara lenta sería material de película… mas era la realidad y pues, el sujeto musculado le vencería con tremenda facilidad; Cheese corría mientras saltaba para dar una patada en el pecho de un muchacho de talla y peso similar, este desde luego recibió el golpe, pero poco antes de caer, tomó a su atacante por el pie y jalando de este para que también se cayera. Soarin y su rival replanteaban la situación, estaban tremendamente empatados, sus golpes eran esquivados, la estrategia sería decida. Por si parte Bulk bíceps se batía contra el más fortachón del otro equipo y pero en su labor no estaba solo, Fido se le unió cual lobo salvaje salido de la niebla, de inmediato salió de la polvareda para asestar una serie de golpes en los riñones del musculado cuerpo del contrincante. Pero este ni cedió, de hecho hasta continuó haciendo fuerza con Bulk, retrocediendo de forma lenta, hizo perder el equilibrio al grandote de la CHS, para después dar un fuerte antebrazo a Fido, quien recibió de lleno el golpe en el pecho y cayó al piso.

Los otros no estaban mejor, el joven Apple sabía bien que sus posibilidades de entrar y cambiar el rumbo de la pelea eran mínimos, no obstante debía sacar a Soarin del lugar, evitando así que Rainbow ingresara o tuviera razones suficientes para hacerlo. Observó una bolsa de arena de diez quilos y sin pensarlo nuevamente salió disparado.

Primeramente tomó la bolsa de arena, después observó bien al sujeto que ya estaba venciendo a Soarin, un golpe, dos… no sabía artes marciales, pero podría jurar que los chicos de la preparatoria cristal si tenían dicha habilidad, fue entonces que su plan tuvo sentido. Tomó la bolsa de arena y midiendo bien su ángulo la lanzó con una precisión de artillería de élite. Logrando dar directamente en la espalda del sujeto de la academia cristal, quitándole el aire y también haciendo que perdiera el centro de equilibrio, cuando llegó al piso, el muchacho de ojos esmeralda se dirigió directamente donde Soarin, este todavía seguía bien, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero también mostraron una alegría por la ayuda.

Pero no bastó con ello. Big Mac se acercó a Soarin y poco antes de que este continuara con su ataque al otro bando, recibió un puñetazo directo en las mandíbulas; con la precisión justa, Big Mac noqueó al muchacho de cabello añil. Y por las consideraciones previas, lo cargó como a un muñeco de peluche, para sacarlo de la zona de peligro; no tenía más opciones, le encantó asestar aquel golpe, así como también le desagradó de sobremanera sacar a Soarin del lugar.

Con pasos algo lentos, llevó al adolescente noqueado por él hasta la entrada norte del edificio, allí estaba Sunset frenando a Rainbow Dash… ciertamente cada vez más, aquel extraño confrontamiento perdía sentido, era más tonto realizarlo o al menos así lo observaba él. En medio de toda la confusión de los distintos confrontamiento pudo sacar finalmente a Soarin del lugar, como a un costal de papas lo dejó caer en el suelo de concreto, de inmediato comenzó a reaccionar; pero ignorando sus movimientos, Big Mac centró su mirada en la de Rainbow Dash, esta también se quedó mirándolo con gran asombro.

¿Por qué había hecho algo así? Se cuestionaba Rainbow Dash, sacar a Soarin de la multitud de muchachos que peleaban de forma absurda… no era la mejor de las ideas; lo había sacado de una paliza segura, pero no tenía sentido, se supone que por lógica simple debería detestarlo.

\- Qué pasó. –Advirtió el adolescente que recuperaba consciencia de lo ocurrido. – No, necesitan mi ayuda. – Dijo de inmediato al ver a sus amigos del colegio batirse en una lucha que comenzaban a perder.

Rainbow Dash fue de inmediato donde su novio, lo tomó por los hombros y sin dejar de observar a los ojos a Big Mac se agachó para hablarle.

\- No quiero que vayas… es una locura ir contra ellos así. – Afirmó de forma autoritaria, ciertamente no deseaba que lastimaran al adolescente.

Entonces pasó algo que nadie tuvo previsto. La misma Sunset Shimmer fue a la locación donde se libraba la pelea, sus ojos turquesa pudieron frenar en seco a los distintos contendientes; pues en cierta forma ella era la causa para justificar semejante barbarie entre adolescentes.

\- Mírense, se ven ridículos actuando de esta forma. –Sostuvo de forma firme.

Y nadie podía decir que no, en efecto, todos se veían a sí mismos como unos inmaduros y que lo dijera la chica a la que defendían era aún más desvigorizante; incluso los de la preparatoria cristal cedieron para mostrarse más predisposición a las palabras e la pelifuego, cualquiera cedería para ganarse algo de confianza de ella.

\- Gracias Sunsy, déjenos con estos inmaduros. – Dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluida Sunset, las chicas de la preparatoria cristal también se dirigieron al punto de conflicto, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap y otras tomaron a sus compañeros con desdén.

\- ¿Qué imagen piensan que dan de la escuela comportándose como niños? – Dijo Sugarcoat.

Controlados, todos se vieron librados del conflicto y de una derrota segura. Un capítulo que por ambos lados de muchachos no merecía escribirse en la memoria colectiva, aunque sería una buena anécdota que contar en momentos aburridos.

Mientras todos se alejaban, tratando de no cruzar mirada con Sunset, Rainbow Dash aprovechó la confusión y el hecho de que Soarin estuviese con sus amigos para acercarse al joven Apple, de hecho, se acercó dudando de sobremanera… ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

\- Hola. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir en voz tan baja como la de Fluttershy.

El mancebo la observó y aunque no lo desease, aunque se repitiese mil veces en ese instante que se fuera, continuando así con su estrategia, miró hacia el cielo en el horizonte antes de responder.

\- Hola. – Dijo finalmente para sorpresa de Rainbow Dash.

\- Gracias por sacar a Soarin… emm, sabes que nos soy buena para hablar de estas cosas, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Qué.

\- Ya sabes, salvarlo de una paliza, se supone que deberías…

\- Lo detesto. – Afirmó el Apple en vista del silencio de la adolescente, sincero y directo no dejó de transmitirle la calma que siempre le transmitía a la adolescente de pelo multicolor.

Sorprendida por la honestidad del Apple, Rainbow comenzó a replantearse la situación, a veces odiaba actuar de forma impulsiva pues siempre la metía en un lio cada vez más complicado, ahora no quedaban palabras, salvo…

\- Entonces… Por qué…

\- Por ti. – Sentenció de forma contundente el de ojos esmeralda.

Las primeras gotas de agua comenzaban a descender, la mirada del mancebo, confundida se centró en Rainbow, la intención y sus sentimientos finalmente se hacían claro a ella, pero no importaba, a fin de cuentas ella seguía queriendo a Soarin y no a él. La frustración se empoderó de su accionar, bajó la cabeza para no mostrar su expresión de confusión al respecto.

\- Big Mac, yo, tú… me siento…

Poco antes de escuchar el discurso de rechazo, el mancebo prefirió no tragarse su rabia y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar, pero no contó con el carácter de Rainbow. Esta lo tomó por el brazo cuando pasó al lado de ella, su fuerza fue suficiente para frenarlo, entonces, sin que nadie les prestase la menor atención. La muchacha de pelo multicolor acercó sus labios a los joven Apple por unos cortos segundos.

Para ambos aquel contacto liberó una gran cantidad de emociones y tensión que existía entre ellos, Big Mac cedió ante sus razonamientos y su plan, dejándose llevar, percibiendo el aroma del cabello de Rainbow, la textura de sus labios, la suavidad y firmeza de su mano que sostenía su brazo, sus párpados cerrados. Ella por su parte sentía una chispa incuestionable recorrer todo su cuerpo, inexplicablemente provocaba cierta pausa en el tiempo, cierto cese de todo temor, de todo complejo que tuviera, su arrebato vehemente tendría su castigo auto propinado, pero por ahora indiscutiblemente disfrutaba del contacto de sus labios; gruesos, descuidados, cálido; sin embargo, los breves segundos tuvieron su final.

\- Gracias Mac… lo siento en serio que sí. – Susurró de forma leve para después marcharse en dirección a sus amigas. Esta vez fue ella quien dejó al adolescente con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta quincena, por cierto, hace días hice algunos cambios este y otro proyecto, mis disculpas si los confundí con un nuevo capítulo… el cambio que hice fue quitar los prefacios porque luego de una reflexión larga llegué a la conclusión de que son innecesarios y perjudiciales para la lectura; así que disculpen si les cause una molestia, nos leemos pronto.


	14. Fiesta de Disfraces

Si algo podía lograr que los estudiantes se movieran como hormigas desesperadas a las cuales un pequeño ha osado perturbar, era una invitación de fiesta, en especial si la fiesta era administrada por la inigualable Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich; las invitaciones eran repartidas por My Stable, de hecho todos estaban invitados, el motivo era uno simple. Es nuestro último año junto, celebremos en esta mitad de año lo que nos queda por venir y lo que vendrá mañana, esta es una fiesta de disfraces, vengan disfrazados de lo que quieren ser en el futuro.

Simple, completa, directa, la invitación era maravillosa, la temática no podría haber sido mejor desarrollada por Pinkie Pie, era su sello personal, todos pensaban qué vestir, uno que otro tenía la idea grandiosa de ir de Striper masculino, otros de militar, ingenieros, arquitectos, doctoras, políticas, incluso astrónomas eran ideas de todo tipo; absolutamente todos los de último año eran los invitados, el resto haría lo posible por colarse, los pasillos se llenaron y vaciaron en cuestión de segundos cuando tocó el timbre de salida, el clima por ese año era bastante extraño, la lluvia parecía ir y venir constantemente, Big Mac prefirió irse a su casa a pie; durante su camino a su hogar su cabeza se centró en el maldito dilema.

¿Debía ir o no? Si asistía, era una certeza que Rainbow estaría presente y desde aquel día, estaba mucho más confundido. Lo siento. Esa frase era como un cuchillo directo a su corazón, podía ser un lo siento, pero quiero a Soarin, lamento mucho lastimarte, enserio que sí, pero lo quiero a él o también; lo siento Big Mac, no somos el uno para el otro, no pierdas tu tiempo. De todas formas, terminaba mal para él y aunque la había lastimado, seguía preguntándose acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él. No conocía nada al respecto más que las palabras de Sunset Shimmer que de una forma muy amigable había establecido la línea de comunicación entre los dos cuando su mistad todavía tenía remedio, ahora que era tarde para muchas cosas, no quedaba más que seguir adelante, Rainbow no dejaría a Soarin y él estaba hecho un desastre, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, mirar al frente así quizás encontraría la salida al callejón de sentimientos tan enmarañados al que se había metido.

Cuando de pronto llegó un mensaje a su celular, era extraño que lo contactaran, al observarlo, se sorprendió al observar el nombre de su amiga.

"Rainbow Dash" "Hola, espero que ya te haya llegado la invitación a la fiesta de esta noche, será una locura y es bueno divertirse un poco, sal a bailar un poco señor amargado" Decía el mensaje. Si algo podía ser Rainbow Dash era luchar por sus amistades, incluso por las que daba por perdida, el mancebo no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto, la sinceridad de sus palabras y el hecho de que no le importaba fingir ni utilizar tacto alguno, así como su impulsividad eran cosas que le encantaban de la muchacha de cabello multicolor.

Ciertamente en todo que su amistad se vio cortada por posición recalcitrante, ella fue quien trató de recuperarla, así como ahora; lo cual indujo en el joven Apple un pensamiento distinto al común, si ella trataba tanto de revivir esa amistad, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de enmendar el daño, tratar de volver a ser su amigo, aceptando que Soarin había sido al final quien se había ganado su corazón. Por más que circularan mil memes al respecto de pensamientos poco reflexionados, quizás era posible. Respirando profundamente el joven guardó su celular y comenzó a pensar en su disfraz.

Del otro lado, Rainbow observaba impaciente que Big Mac le respondiera, pero la había dejado en visto, no fue hasta que recibió un sip en audio que finalmente guardó su teléfono. Sunset la observaba con una gran intriga en su mirada.

\- Rainbow, hace menos de seis meses tu no sabías nada de muchachos y ahora hasta tienes un dilema romántico y no has cambiado ni un poco.

\- Qué quieres decir. – Cuestionó algo picada la adolescente de cabello multicolor.

\- Que sigues siendo asombrosa. – Afirmó Sunset sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amiga.

\- Bueno, gracias y tú ya no eres un demonio. – Le respondió la deportista en tono irónico y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja debido al chiste interno entre ambas. Sunset se limitó a darle un pequeño golpe con el codo en el brazo.

Dilema, esa palabra describía la situación de Rainbow, es decir, su cabeza estaba enmarañada con cuestiones que se podrían clasificar como cursis y muy sentimentales, cuestiones en las que no pensó estar envuelta hace un año; ahora que lo estaba, eran mucho más complejas de lo que parecían, no podía pensar claramente y para empeorarlo todo, una inmensa cantidad de emociones la invadían. Su impulsividad ahora más que antes le jugaba una mala pasada, lo de hace una semana era un error; no supo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, se podría decir que hasta hubo algo que la enajenó de todo comportamiento normal, pero es que todo fue tan confuso, se sentía bien junto a él, aquellos ojos verdes y mirada risueña regresaban, trayendo de vuelta a Big Mac, al Big Mac que conocía y por quién ahora tenía un fuerte sentimiento; era aterrador todo aquello, ahora ya no podía ni hablarle sin sentirse incómoda, ansiosa y al mismo tiempo cuando se iba sentía como si algo tratara de salírsele, una frase, una acción. En aquel momento, por las circunstancias y por razones que escaparon a su control pudo expresarlo sin siquiera saber bien del mismo, pero ahora la sospecha crecía de forma constante hasta finalmente volverse en temores, para luego pasar a pensamientos, a ensoñaciones, a pequeños momentos que le robaba pensar al respecto.

\- Rainbow, ¿Estás bien? Llevas como cinco minutos mirando el mismo lugar y con una cara similar a la que pones al ver los partidos de futbol en la televisión. –Afirmó su amiga de pelo bicolor, su atención se centraba en su amiga, desde hacia una semana que estaba así, la causa era desconocida y no la quería revelar; mas ahora se tornaba en algo preocupante.

\- Lo siento Sunset, quiero decir, no pasa nada… agh, solo, solo necesito pensar un poco, eso es todo. – Respondió la adolescente de piel cian con su cabeza llena de preguntas, de preocupaciones.

\- Bueno, has estado así toda la semana, algo debe haberte ocurrido, comprendo si necesitas tiempo a solas, nos vemos luego. – Dijo de forma amable la ex antagonista antes de levantarse el asiento y dirigirse al ingreso del colegio.

¿Tiempo a solas? ¿Sola? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para solucionar aquellas cuestiones que cualquiera consideraría como minucias de la vida, cualquiera vería más importante pensar en la solución de los problemas económicos, el futuro, las decisiones empresariales, aprender algo nuevo; todo tenía mayor valor que pensar en aquello, que esforzarse en aquellos problemas; ¡Pero qué hipocresía a la que osaban ingresar! Nadie podía escapar a esos problemas, nadie dejaba de ponerles atención. Allí no se decidía en absoluto la futura cura para el cáncer, los dilemas de la ciencia, la economía, no; las cuestiones que la adolescente tenía eran de una índole más profunda, dilema moral ciertamente, problemas con ella misma. Tan contradictorias eran las salidas, tan grandes los problemas, tan difícil era poder elegir un sendero a seguir; Soarin, Big Mac, sus sentimientos. No tenía el coraje de poder decirle nada a ninguno de los dos.

¿Dónde había quedado su lealtad? No tenía caso preguntárselo ya que solamente ayudaban a empeorar la situación, no hallaba respuesta si lo hacía. Sentimientos, dolor, pena, felicidad, todos eran parte de la extremadamente difícil ecuación que resolver, Big Mac y Soarin eran las variantes. En todos lados encontraba reproches contra ella misma, cómo sería capaz de confrontar a Soarin si le decía lo de Big Mac y ciertamente era tortuoso ver las sonrisas fingidas del joven Apple, sus intentos por disfrazar emociones que eran más que evidentes para ella; el sentimiento a veces llegaba a comprimirle el pecho ¿Pena? Probablemente, pero si analizaba la cuestión y Sunset Shimmer se lo había dicho una vez… no sentiría pena si no le importara en cierta medida, la verdad era que le importaba, quizás incluso más que como un amigo.

Al final era esta probabilidad la que le provocaba cierto temor, si ella de alguna forma llegaba a estar con Big Mac, podría descubrir sus sentimientos por él, pero ¿Qué pasaba si estos resultaban no ser los esperados? Terminaría lastimando a ambos y lastimándose a sí misma; en cambio, si continuaba con Soarin tarde o temprano la consciencia que tenía al haber besado al muchacho de piel rojiza haría que hablar al respecto. La situación era de por sí complicada, además existía un factor que le constaba, Soarin era popular en toda la escuela, si ella revelaba lo que había hecho todos se enterarían, estaría contra la espada y la pared.

\- Querida. – Dijo una voz cerca de ella, era la inconfundible y cantarina voz de Rarity.

\- Hola, te estaba esperando. – Aclaró Rainbow con cierta pena en su voz.

\- Por el mensaje que me enviaste, puedo suponer que estás algo… preocupada, pero nada más, escribiste todo de forma muy confusa.

\- LO siento Rarity, es que… - Los ojos de la de cabello multicolor comenzaron a obsrvar a su amiga a los ojos. – Yo, hice algo que lamento enormemente y tu sabes más de estas cosas…

\- Basta de tanta formalidad, dilo de una vez, es más complicado cuando quieres alargar la explicación. – Instó la modista mientras mantenía todo su enfoque directamente sobre su amiga.

\- Besé a Big Mac en la pelea de los chicos… todo fue tan rápido, estaba confundid, él estaba tan… - El suspiro de Rainbow Dash se hizo audible antes de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa a causa de su estupidez pasada – la cosa es que sigo confundida.

Rarity la observó mejor que antes, sus ojos denotaban un procesamiento de todas las premisas uniéndolas para otro análisis posterior, finalmente, luego de unos segundos de silencio comenzó a hablar.

\- Y decías que estos problemas eran cosas sin sentido. – Acto seguido, la modista se levantó y sin que la deportista se diera cuenta se posicionó para hacerle unos piquetes en las caderas y así darle las cosquillas que las chicas odiaban más.

\- Oye. – Dijo la adolescente de forma débil y algo enfadada, jamás, nunca jamás Rainbow Dash permitía que le hiciesen aquello.

\- Esto es por lo del otro día Dashie, pero el tema es complicado, mejor vamos un rato a los talleres de moda (corte y confección o cómo los conozcan). – Espetó Rarity con una sonrisa mientras tomaba por los hombros a su amiga y la empujaba dentro del colegio.

Los pasillos ya estaban despoblados de estudiantes, los de grados inferiores saldrían pronto, pero hasta entonces estaban desiertos; aprovechando que no existía el "tráfico" subieron las enormes escaleras al segundo piso, para dirigirse después a la izquierda y nuevamente a la izquierda a toda prisa para llegar a los talleres de moda, estos también estaban deshabitados, las máquinas apagadas, el instrumental abandonado, la tela bien guardada y las medidas cuidadosamente sistematizadas para crear una prenda en cualquier instante.

\- Ahora sí querida. – Dijo la modista mientras se ponía unos lentes de aumento especiales para su trabajo. – Explica un poco mejor qué ocurrió con Big Mac.

Antes de iniciar con la conversación, Rarity fue directo a cerrar la puerta del taller y regresó donde una de las máquinas de costura, se sentó y tomó una aguja e hilo especiales, junto con una tela que Rainbow no reconoció.

\- Bueno, Big Mac y yo nos vimos durante las vacaciones y hubieron problemas entre yo y Soarin, no quiero contar nada al respecto, pero estuvimos separados por aproximadamente un mes y medio. – La adolescente se acercó a otra silla y apreció una tela roja que casualmente estaba allí. – Big Mac venía a mi casa a llevarme la sidra que Applejack preparaba para mí y bueno… resultó ser un chico distinto a cualquiera, se preocupó por mí y hasta me hacía reír cuando más lo necesitaba. Lo conocí mejor y con el tiempo se hizo un amigo muy cercano.

\- Dashie, no te pongas así, enserio me estás asustando. – Expresó la de piel blanca poco antes de acercarse a su amiga de cabello multicolor y poner una mano sobre su espalda para consolarla, las lágrimas en el rostro de la de piel cian eran tan desconocidas que la de ojos azules sintió un escalofrío al verlas, asimismo su preocupación se incrementó enormemente.

\- Es que, enserio no me gusta hacerle daño, todo este tiempo ha estado actuando así a causa mía, no sé qué hacer Rarity, fui una terrible persona al besarlo, lo fui más al ocultarle esto a Soarin toda la semana… Ay, Rarity me siento mal conmigo misma. – Aclaró finalmente Rainbow Dash mientras tomaba aire, ahora era el hombro de Rarity era el lugar donde su llanto finalmente encontraba en lugar donde desfogarse.

La blusa de la modista se llenaba de lágrimas, pero no se alejaba por nada del mundo, sacrificaría cualquier prenda por una de sus amigas, Rainbow sufría algo que ella no había hecho hasta ese instante, si se ponía en su lugar, todo cambiaba, de pronto no existía un lugar bien definido entre lo que estaba bien y estaba mal, eso y el hecho de que el profesor Discord ya lo había explicado en una de sus clases, exactamente con la temática que llevaban en ese instante; mas pensar con el extremismo que él lo hacía era una locura.

\- Esta bien querida, déjalo salir. – Dijo Rarity comprensiva y con un cariño que solamente ella podía demostrar. – El llanto de Rainbow paró con el pasar de los segundos, recuperando la compostura y poniendo su mente todo lo fría que podía para resolver el problema.

\- Lo peor de todo es que no sé si lo que siento por Big Mac sea algo más que amistad, a veces creo que es así, a veces pienso que lo es, pero no lo sé.

\- Rainbow, eres mi amiga y pase lo que pase, te apoyaré; no te sientas tan mal contigo misma por lo que hiciste, ciertamente no debiste, pero ya está hecho, ahora queda resolverlo, cuenta con mi ayuda. – Aclaró Rarity poniendo de forma clara su postura al respecto y también su preocupación.

\- Gracias, ahora dime, con lo que te conté ¿Crees que Big Mac siente algo por mí?

\- Bueno querida, los cambios que ha tenido han sido rotundos, incluso yo pude notarlos, si se debe a ti, probablemente siente algo por ti, quizás tan fuerte que saber que volviste con Soarin fue… frustrante.

\- Eso es lo que temo Rarity, tengo miedo de lastimarlo más, qué tal si no siento lo mismo. – Preguntó de forma sincera Rainbow olvidándose de todo lo demás.

\- No sabrás si no lo intentas cariño, además, si todo sale mal y él te quiere realmente, te dejará ir. – Afirmó la modista, quien cambió su expresión de pronto.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Soarin?

\- Tengo que decírselo tarde o temprano, me cortarán la cabeza, pero es lo que me gano y es lo justo.

\- No solo me refiero a decirlo y cómo te sentirás, sino qué pasa con lo que hay entre ustedes.

En ese instante Rainbow Dash bajó la cabeza para jugar con la tela roja estrujándola.

\- No es lo mismo Rarity, ultimadamente nos hemos distanciado, después de la pelea de los muchachos tuvimos una discusión – otro suspiró se le escapó antes de proseguir – no es lo mismo de antes y no ha cambiado a mejor… ya no salimos juntos, es como si la chispa se hubiera ido. – Dijo con toda franqueza la de cabello multicolor.

La modista bien podía tener un juicio al respecto, podría decir muchas cosas, pero comprendía bien lo que su amiga pasaba, al menos hasta cierto punto, el desencanto solía ser algo lento y también podrían pasar miles de variantes, miles de dudas que se hacía una misma, la confusión, los momentos de pena.

\- Bueno Dashie, si quieres comprobar lo que sientes, alguna vez me dijiste que querías tocar en un concierto al menos en una oportunidad; qué te parece tu disfraz. – Aclaró la adolescente mientras hacía relucir el vestuario de Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la reacción de la misma. – Me dijiste que era incómodo y aproveche para arreglar ese detalle.

Cuando Rarity quería ser generosa, se pasaba, siendo sorpresiva; en ese momento Rainbow se adelantó para abrazarla con fuerza y sacarle el aliento.

\- Muchas gracias Rarity. – Dijo observando un conjunto que utilizó solamente una vez, cuando se probaban vestuarios a insistencia de Rarity y terminaron componiendo una canción junto con Sunset Shimmer.

\- Deberías ir a casa a probártelo y darte prisa, la fiesta es dentro de tres horas. – Advirtió Rarity poco antes de ver a su amiga salir corriendo del lugar.

*Tres horas más tarde…

El lugar era perfecto, Pinkie y Cheese habían buscado con minuciosidad hasta dar con él, era perfecto para la temática, puesto que tenía unas escaleras de inmenso número, en cada cara frontal de los peldaños estaba escrita una frase que tenía un equivalente en letras al número de peldaños. "El camino será duro, existirán dificultades, miedos; pero nunca jamás temas enfrentarte al futuro, a lo desconocido, porque el éxito se define con felicidad y no con títulos ni dinero".

Al final de las escaleras se hallaba un lugar que antiguamente había servido a la realeza del lugar, desde luego toda la infraestructura estaba adaptada, los jardines poseían luces coloridas, una fuente espectacular que reflejaba luces violetas, rojas y azules. Un laberinto hecho con arbustos y finalmente estaba esa construcción con forma de torre que se elevaba en lo alto, al llegar al final de las escaleras estaba la pista de baile y lo que antes había sido un bar. La suerte de los organizadores fue que el dueño recibió una demanda a causa de las escaleras y precisamente a causa del laberinto que retrasó el trabajo del servicio de ambulancia, el precio del lugar había caído casi a un 20% pues nadie deseaba hacer una fiesta sin un bar; qué mejor que los estudiantes para hacerla, los compromisos de no llevar bebidas alcohólicas estaban sobreentendidos, pues si lo hacían, el dueño no tenía nada que ver y eran los estudiantes los que se metían en problemas por quebrantar la ley.

De todas formas, la noche era hermosa, el lugar era casi de ensueño y los recursos en parte habían sido pagados con los fondos de la escuela, obviamente se pediría un precio por la entrada y un servicio de comida – bebida estaba establecido en el lugar; existirían ganancias, eso era seguro.

Sunset Shimmer observaba el cielo estrellado desde la fuente, no podía evitar observar la misma fuente mientras esperaba a sus amigas, en particular a Twilight, no había sido culpa de nadie, las cosas solamente habían ocurrido y ya, tenía que solucionar el problema entre ambas, su amistad valía mucho más que un mal entendido, llevaba puesto un atuendo particular, una especie de cogulla negra con varias líneas turquesa y símbolos de color rojo y amarillo en las mangas y la capucha. Le había costado imaginarse profesión alguna a la de investigadora mágica, existían magos y hechiceros pero nunca una investigadora mágica. Además, Trixie le había ganado con l vestuario, no le quedó de otra que tomar algo de la utilería vieja y con ayuda de Rarity darle algo de parentesco con los primeros magos de Equestria, particularmente con los más enigmáticos.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, llegó finalmente la muchacha de anteojos y pelo morado, llevaba puesto un guardapolvo con unos tenis, era fan de la comodidad, quitarse el uniforme había sido toda una revelación. Cuando se vieron, se acercaron al mismo tiempo para tratar de hablar al respecto, la intención de ambas era similar.

\- Hola Twilight. – Dijo la de cabello bicolor poco antes de escuchar la música del Dj, a vinyl le gustaba poner varios géneros hasta que el lugar se llenara, de momento había puesto una balada, pronto pondría una de rock alternativo, música clásica y demás.

\- Hola Sunset.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, ninguna sabía cómo iniciar la plática, el saludo sino comprometerlas a hablar, pero cómo llegar al tema era otra cuestión.

\- Flash me aclaró lo del otro día, supongo que supuse muchas locuras, lo siento Sunset.

\- Descuida, es mi culpa no haberte dicho que era mi ex y que me regaló un par de cosas cuando fuimos novios, pero una sugerencia, cuando te lleve a comer, por nada del mundo aceptes ir a los tacos de Joe, es un asco. – Dijo finalmente la adolescente de piel ámbar, con algo de sentido del humor y levantando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

Casi de inmediato llegó el resto del grupo, Rarity llevaba un conjunto simple de un corpiño negro con una falda ladeada de color roja, unos tacones especiales, una cartera. Pinkie tenía algo de maquillaje para payaso, una lista, distintos globos en sus cabellos, un vestido a medio muslo con un peinado eléctrico y lentes con líneas. Flutershy llevaba un traje de guarda de reserva, combinado con unos detalles de veterinaria; Applejack llevaba un lazo, unas botas de cuero aún más impresionantes que los anteriores, un sombrero estilizado por Rarity con una rosa, una remera simple y finalmente unos vaqueros que lograban mostrar una figura formada a base de trabajo duro. Finalmente Rainbow Dash llevaba un vestido de color rosa con líneas perpendiculares de color amarillo y violeta que se traspasaban entre si, poseía también un vestido más grande de seda semitransparente que daba una vuelta dentro del primer vestido y otra media vuelta por fuera de este, todo unido gracias a un cinturón negro con incrustaciones de metal, en lugar de usar la chaqueta original [esta vestimenta de Rainbow es la del corto Friendship Through the ages], en su lugar tenía puesto una pilera del equipo de los Wondercolts profesionales, sus medias de redes terminaban en unas botas con púas en detrás. Finalmente el peinado del vestuario original se mantenía tal como estaba y sus manillas eran reemplazadas por muñequeras y coderas.

De forma similar todos llegaban vestidos a veces con ciertos conjuntos extraños, otros con un gran cuidado en su elección, pero todos mostraban lo que deseaban ser dentro de pocos años, en medio de la multitud que se abría paso hasta los distintos lugares de la fiesta se hallaba un muchacho de piel rojiza con una camisa roja a rayas, con una polera blanca dentro, unos jeans algo desgastados, unos zapatos de trabajo, un sombrero bien formado y un mondadientes en los labios; Big Mac había elegido aquel vestuario porque si tenía alguna referencia al aspecto de lo que quería ser, era el de su padre; él había vestido de forma similar.

Con lo que no contaba era con la forma en que este vestuario marcaba su figura esculpida al calor del sol y del esfuerzo del trabajo duro, aquellos músculos no se lograban en el gimnasio, varias chicas se sorprendían al verlo pasar, ya que usualmente su vestimenta no llamaba la atención, pero ahora vaya que lo hacía. Particularmente por sus brazos y por su sección media.

La fiesta dio inicio, la música llenaba toda el lugar, desde los jardines hasta la fuente, todo se inundaba de las mezclas de DJ pon3, las muestras de afecto no faltaban, aprovechando el jardín, la fuente y la mayor parte de las locaciones tenían un grupo de amigos que buscaban algo de aire fresco, las graderías tenían gente subiendo y bajando constantemente. Sin embargo, en la torre, todos bailaban hasta no poder más, la diversión era tal que Cheese no evitó pedir un vals y sacar a Pinkie al centro de la pista, esta aceptó gustosa, esa misma diversión los mantuvo uno al lado de otro durante gran parte de la fiesta, bromeando, animando, incluso haciendo parejas de baile cuando existían personas bastante tímidas para hacerlo, Bulk bíceps que estaba disfrazado como entrenador personal fue unido con Fluttershy durante un tiempo, después fue este mismo quien le pidió a Rarity unos minutos en la pista, el grupo de amigas bailaba entre ellas, Rainbow llevaba a Applejack, Twilight a Sunset y cuando Bulk se cansó Rarity y Fluttershy bailaron juntas.

No existían reglas para bailar, casi todo estaba permitido, incluso bailar en los jardines, cosa que estaba volviéndose popular. La pista de baile era concurrida, pronto un auto azul deportivo llegó al estacionamiento, saliendo del mismo un grupo de amigos, Flash disfrazado de estrella de rock, Trent disfrazado de… bueno, llevaba una polera negra, una boina, unos lentes y unos pantalones blancos, con zapatos negros; Soarin finalmente llevaba una polera del equipo de los Wondercolts profesionales, una banda en la cabeza junto con unos tenis. Los tres muchachos pasaron corriendo hacia la torre después de pagar la entrada, con toda prisa subieron por las mismas, Soarin por poco se cae de cara en las gradas y Trent desfalleció poco antes de llegar.

Finalmente, después de tomarse unos minutos más, todos alcanzaron al grupo de amigas, después de cruzar media pista bailando sin tratar de empujar a los demás, saluda a más de cien amigos y tomarse algunas selfies llegaron al lugar deseado, los tres se impresionaron por lo que vieron, en especial Trent, que durante el tiempo que llevaba junto a Applejack no había tenido oportunidad de apreciar bien el cuerpo atlético de la vaquera quien le mandaba una sonrisa nerviosa a causa de sus miradas, este miró a otro lado por unos segundos para no incomodarla más, después de todo, no habían pasado de ser amigos todavía.

Finalmente llegó Cheese con algo de dificultad en su movimiento.

\- Vaya, Pinkie es dinamita pura. – Advirtió poco antes de dejarse caer para que Trent lo atrapara en sus brazos.

\- Qué te pasó. – Cuestionó Rarity con intriga. – Y dónde está Pinkie Pie.

\- Es la mejor de todas, nadie lo hace como ella, me dejo sin una sola gota de sudor, esa sonrisa malévola que tiene me mató desde un inicio…

\- ¡Qué! – Gritaron al unísono todas las chicas y los muchachos comenzaron a maquinar en sus cabezas las posibles interpretaciones de las frases vagas de su amigo.

\- Después se fue a bailar con Big Mac. – Aclaró poco antes de ser linchado. – Malpensadas.

\- Si claro, claramente tuviste la intención. – Informó Twilight.

La risa no se hizo esperar en el grupo al que los muchachos prontamente pusieron a bailar nuevamente, a veces bailaban entre chicos y sobre exageraban los movimientos que le tocaría realizar a las féminas en las canciones más movida; ellas ni faltas ni perezosas comenzaron a imitar el comportamiento de los muchachos en dichas pistas mezcladas, Rainbow Dash rememorando el día secreto entre ella y Rarity la tomó de la cadera para bajar al piso junto con ella en un meneo lento. Cosa que tuvo una inmensa cantidad de ojos; pero luego Rarity se las cobró levantándose, para tomar a Rainbow por las manos y hacerla girar como en un tango, prosiguiendo con pedir prestado una flor de uno de los muchachos que deseaba se actor de películas de espías, se puso la rosa en la boca y forzó a su amiga a realizar pasos alocados donde quedó en ridículo. Al soltarla, rápidamente, Applejack sacó a Sunset quién se quitó su cogulla para mostrar su blusa blanca y jean con varias perforaciones, junto con las botas que utilizaba en el pasado; en la pista, ambas hicieron los pasos de baile sincronizado que alguna vez realizaron en la granja, todos quedaron asombrados por la zapateada, el movimiento sutil de cadera, los pasos complicados, la capacidad que tenían para confundir la vista al combinar movimientos de brazos con piernas. Finalmente, todos se unieron en el grupo para bailar entre ellos de forma conjunta y después por parejas.

En otro lado estaba Pinkie con una sonrisa, bailando de forma lenta junto a Big Mac, el ritmo lento de baile que mantenían era todo menos aburrido para la de cabello alocado.

\- Big Mac, todo esto está muy loco, qué tal si vamos a otro lugar. – Aclaró Pinkie con una sonrisa y sin esperar el Sip de su primo lo llevó a uno de los tres balcones de la torre, allí existían barandales fuertemente sujetados.

\- Estoy agotada, espero que las chicas también lo estén, me muero por ir a los jardines.

\- Sip, fue la respuesta del mancebo, casi de inmediato Pinkie lo rodeó para abrazarlo.

\- Lo siento, es la energía, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz cuando logro que en una fiesta este llena de alegría, prendida, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Nop.

Algo cansada para dar toda una respuesta filosófica, Pinkie comenzó a buscar a sus amigas, su primo estaba solo y sacarlo a bailar realmente la agotó, además realmente quería ir al jardín.

\- Cómo te va con Cheese. – Dijo de forma repentina el mancebo mientras observaba el cielo nocturno.

\- Ya sabes, es más tímido que yo para estas cosas, aunque yo soy directa, pero no importa; es divertido y a veces siento que nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo. – Aclaró la adolescente de piel rosa poco antes de jalar nuevamente de su primo. – No deberías estar tan solo en la fiesta, ven, seguro Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer y Rarity necesitan pareja. – Acotó mientras de forma hábil se escabullía entre la multitud bailante.

Al llegar donde el círculo de amigos, ambos observaron como todos estaba prácticamente sudando por el cansancio, así que nuevamente tuvieron que dirigirse a un segundo balcón, donde las miradas de distinta índole no se hacían esperar.

\- Muy buena fiesta, se lucieron chicos. – Espetó Flash mientras tomaba un refresco junto con Twilight.

\- Si, bastante agotadora. – Afirmó Sunset. – Iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines, ¿alguien viene conmigo? – Cuestionó la pelifuego antes de salir en marcha, Pinkie, Cheese y Big Mac se les unieron.

\- Yo, iré a despeinarme, estas trabas me están matando – afirmó Rainbow excusándose de esta forma para alcanzar al joven Apple.

Los muchachos observaron a su amigo deportista dudando acerca de lo que debía hacer, Trent le afirmó lentamente con la cabeza para darle ánimos, este de inmediato respondió y también salió detrás de su objetivo.

\- Sunset Shimmer, ¿hablamos? – Preguntó el mancebo mientras caminaba a su lado.

\- ¿Claro, de qué quieres hablar? – Respondió de forma amable la pelifuego mientras se volvía aponer su prenda para abrigarse

\- Cómo está ella.

\- Pues bien, o al menos así parece, pero no quiere hablar al respecto y yo respeto eso; no puedo decirte mucho, pero hey, al menos se está divirtiendo. – Aclaró con cierta risa al recordar sus movimientos con la modista.

\- Sip.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que tuvimos charlas así.

\- Mejor.

\- Ya veo, supongo que ella ya está quedando en el pasado.

\- No del todo. Creo que debo decírselo para dejarla ir. – Dijo con una sonrisa el mancebo, si bien sus líos internos lentamente se resolvían, todavía quedaba eliminar la esperanza ilusoria que tenía. Qué mejor forma que hacerlo allí mismo.

Su vista se topó con la de Rainbow Dash que estaba a no más de veinte metros, terminaba de bajar las escaleras, ambos se observaron, como si pudieran transmitir sin palabras lo que sentían.

Rainbow ya planeaba lo que haría, le pediría robado a Big Mac, le diría lo que sentía y después verían qué hacer. Pero de pronto, una mano la sujetó por la muñeca para atraerla.

Desde la distancia, Big Mac observaba cómo Soarin repetía la escena de siempre: le robaba a Rainbow Dash, pero esta vez ya no había marcha atrás, allí su esperanza moría de forma final, pero al mismo tiempo, un instinto de venganza se activaba dentro de él; como si necesitara sentirse aliviado; con un… necesitaba sentirse querido al menos alguna vez, necesitaba olvidarla.

Sunset no pudo ver venir los brazos de Big Mac que la rodearon, para finalmente acercar sus labios a los de él… cuando surgió el contacto, no opuso resistencia, con todo lo que sucedía, incluso ella necesitaba algo de cariño ¿Cómo amigos? Era un debate para después, pero ambos se daban un beso acalorado, con cierta desesperación por quitarse de encima, el veneno negro de su corazón, Big Mac comenzó a recorrer la cabellera de Sunset, que tenía una textura diferente a la de Rainbow, sus ojos cerrados, su piel, todo era distinto, pero no importaba, solo buscaba algo de cariño, algo de afecto, así como un niño busca consuelo al dolor de una caída, vehementemente, el mancebo lo buscaba en los labios de la de piel ámbar.

Rainbow Dash solo pudo observar el beso entre Big Mac y su amiga, tenía la culpa… todo el tiempo, no le prestaba atención a Soarin quién trataba de explicarle la situación de sus sentimientos, de sus preocupaciones, incluso del dolor que él tenía.

\- Rainbow, necesito tu querer, necesito tu carácter, tus bromas; ven conmigo a bailar una pieza más y te juro que no te arrepentirás.

\- No, no lo haré. – Respondió ella de forma seca mientras lo siguió escaleras arriba, sin embargo, su mirada no dejó de posarse un segundo en el ósculo que ambos se repartían allá abajo, concentrados, enajenados, solos. En esos momentos, no hubo nada que quisiera más que estar en el lugar de Sunset Shimmer… nada y curiosamente eso la llevaba a sentirse furiosa consigo misma, pues solamente ella tenía la culpa de todo aquello.

* * *

Bien amigos, esto es todo por esta semana, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero un día y medio de retraso puede ser perdonado, por cierto, si notaron sacrifiqué un poco de relato y detalle del mismo por un poco más de argumentación, los recompensaré la siguiente quincena, nos leemos pronto, no olviden comentar.

Por cierto, no recuerdo si era en un comentario de este fic o de otro, pero con respecto al fanfic Bajo tus alas, les ruego solo un poco de paciencia, al ser un fic al que le dedico una cantidad mínima de tiempo, me está costando bastante darle un final y siendo sincero me bloqueé, les prometo traerles el final pronto.


	15. Salvando el Semestre

Bueno, espero que hayan esperado con impaciencia este capítulo, por cierto, si piensan que me inspiré en mis tiempos de colegio, están en lo cierto.

* * *

Los días después de la fiesta pasaron de forma normal, ni muy rápidos ni muy lentos, todos los cursos superiores se hallaban con una preocupación extrema en cuanto a salvar el primer semestre [Nuevamente les recuerdo; no estoy familiarizado con el sistema educativo de Estados Unidos, por tanto de Equestria Girls y también olvidé el sistema bajo el cual me educaron, supongamos que existen 2 semestres con una calificación sobre 100 en cada una para hacer un promedio final]; las pruebas finales, los ensayos realizados de la forma más impecable posible, amanecidas para completar trabajos de física, libros completos de química para las pruebas finales que se realizarían en laboratorio, de paso, la mayoría debía repensar bien su situación en educación física, pues a diferencia de lo que muchos pensarían una cantidad exorbitante de estudiantes poseían un cuerpo en forma pero no estaban realmente en forma; el olor a pesimismo inundaba los salones, los corredores. Por esos días todos asistían, todos eran puntuales, todos desarrollaban virtudes escolares; no obstante los profesores como gacelas experimentadas, reconocían a los leones feroces de los hambrientos.

La presión era casi perceptible por los sentidos, las expresiones de la mayoría de los estudiantes era de un aspecto desalentador, ¿Dónde se había ido la alegría, el entusiasmo de la escuela?: era una pregunta de la que todos conocían respuesta. Mas no por ello existía una forma clara de solucionarla de forma inmediata o independiente de las notas del maldito semestre.

Diez de la mañana con treinta y cinco minutos, en el área que hace no más de un año había visto los juegos de la amistad se llevaba a cabo una masacre entre estudiantes, las imágenes eran tan desgarradoras como ver el inicio de la película "Rescatando al soldado Salt", había sudor, lágrimas, confusión, incluso sangre por parte de Fido, quien recibió un cañonazo con la pelota en el rostro.

El entrenador Iron Will finalmente tenía su ansiada partida de quemados, sus palabras de ánimo sirvieron cuando dijo que el juego de quemados se convertiría en un bonus de notas, en especial para el equipo vencedor, para hacer las cosas justas los equipos se hicieron lo más balanceados posibles, siendo el profesor de educación física y como el mismo decía, un atletazo con sexto sentido para ver el talento físico de los demás, le fue fácil armar dos equipos con cierto equilibrio entre ellos, tenían una unión de los menos aptos hasta los más preparados, desde los que tenían un buen brazo para el lanzamiento de la pelota, hasta los más ágiles y con reflejos felinos; bueno, los que serían blancos humanos algo tenían que hacer; más importante aún era el hecho de que de un lado estaba Rainbow Dash y del otro Spitfire junto con Thunderlane para igualar las competencias superiores en el juego de la de cabello arcoíris.

Sunset se sentía con la adrenalina al máximo, bueno, no tanto como en otras ocasiones como por ejemplo cuando tuvo que luchar contra las sirenas o contra la mismísima Midnight Twilight; pero ahora todo tenía una connotación especial, no había ninguna lucha por el bien del mundo o para mantener al mismo intacto; ahora la cosa era de "vida o muerte": en otras palabras, terminar con un fuerte dolor de cara durante media semana o bien salir con intacta del macabro juego donde se veía la nota final. En su memoria de corto plazo estaba grabado el horrible inicio de la trifulca, batalla, guerra, como se quisiera verlo, el silbato de Iron Will fue suficiente para que tres balones por lado fueran a ser disparados con desesperación, pues del resultado dependían los puntos que muchos necesitaban de forma exasperada; fue como ver el inicio de una de esas películas de guerra donde te muestran de plano una batalla agresiva y violenta, intentó ayudar a Twilight en la primera línea de fuego, pero sus manos solo alcanzaron para bloquear un balón y eliminar a Bright Idea, no fue nada personal, pero si deseaba no quedar con el dolor y la pena de perder para su equipo, debía darlo todo de sí, además que el destino en sus malísimos designios, puso a Rainbow Dash en el otro equipo, desde el principio supo cómo terminaría todo, podía predecir por dónde se iría el lio que ahora traía entre manos.

Pelotazo tras pelotazo, perecían estudiantes, entre los últimos se hallaban Cloud Kicker, Bulk Biceps, incluso Derpy en el otro equipo que aceraba siempre sin apuntar a ningún lado en específico; Dj pon 3 se quedó estática a modo de protesta por la obligación de jugar, rayos, hasta ella necesitaba puntos, pero las circunstancias hicieron que la pelifuego se refugiara detrás de ella; cuando volteó para observarla, solo pudo apreciar la fuerza con la que cayó a tierra y su mirada de "será mejor que ganes", después de que aproximadamente diez integrantes de su equipo fuesen liquidados, quedaban Lyra, Bon Bom, Spitfire, Thunderlane y ella; del otro lado estaban: Octavia, Rover, Spot, Sweet Leaf, Teddy, Tenis Match, Fleetfoot y la mismísima Rainbow Dash.

Ambas sabían que esto era algo más que solamente puntos o el juego, se conocían bastante bien para afirmar que era no exactamente una lucha por un muchacho, sino más bien una forma de desquitarse la frustración y la culpabilidad frente a la otra; bueno, al menos en el campo abstracto psicológico esa era la idea, en la realidad se explicaba como Sunset Shimmer tratando de escapar de la incansable persecución de Rainbow Dash, quien la tenía como blanco y lanzaba cañonazos con toda su fuerza, su furia era más que razonable, pero no por ello se quedaría estática esperando el impacto.

A estas alturas el número de integrantes, por el número de balones en posesión y la puntería de estos era determinante del resultado final. Cuando Spitfire recibió un proyectil directamente en el estómago, seguido de otro en el rostro, la victoria del equipo de Rainbow Dash era inminente; así como los videojuegos de survival horror, Sunset se hallaba escapando, observando como los pocos sobrevivientes perecían dando luchas incansables, mostrando todo su ahínco, pero se sentía impotente, cuando se preparaba para lanzar una pelota capturada por ella, Rainbow ya estaba a punto de disparar y debía bloquear su pelotazo con su propia pelota. Dos ocasiones el proyectil le rozó la espalda y la cadera.

El sudor caía por su rostro, en el pasado había sido una de las mejores, sino es que la mejor en aquella rama donde lastimaba por diversión, ahora Rainbow Dash era la jefa indiscutible, el boss final por excelencia, ahora, con cuatro en su equipo contando con ella las posibilidades se hacían más pequeñas, no solo por ganar, sino por salir intactos.

Rainbow por su parte veía cómo Sunset escapaba como una presa vivaz, necesitaba darle con el balón en el rostro, necesitaba algo de venganza por lo de Big Mac, ciertamente era su culpa perderlo, pero también ella había sido una mala amiga al meterse con él, la cosa era confusa, porque bueno, había preferido contarle a Rarity en lugar de a la pelifuego, esta no sabía nada al respecto y era comprensible que creyera tener luz verde con el mancebo; pero esa lógica parecía no convencer a sus sentimientos que le obligaban a perseguirla por la mitad del campo de futbol que le correspondía, así había eliminado a cinco integrantes del equipo contrario, aunque no tenía nada contra Vinyl, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Las miradas de ambas se cruzaban de vez en cuando, Rainbow decidida a terminar con los problemas de forma poco ortodoxa y Sunset que deseaba solamente sobrevivir al poderoso cañonazo de su amiga. Correr, esquivar, detenerse, coger una pelota, interceptar otra, tratar de hacer algo para eliminar a un rival, la desesperación del equipo comenzaba a volverse resignación.

Pelotazo tras pelotazo, la tarea de esquivar era cada vez más inalcanzable para el equipo de Sunset, el cansancio era evidente y el otro equipo tenía una coordinación perfecta, se defendían entre ellos, en especial Rainbow que interceptaba hasta tres balones de forma bastante atlética.

Seis disparos, ninguna baja, ahora era el turno del equipo de Rainbow.

\- Prepárense y pase lo que pase, son un equipo increíble. – Decía Thunderlane mientras mantenía la frente en alto para recibir el fusilamiento con balones del otro equipo.

Los cañonazos fueron implacables; pero con una suerte inexplicablemente asombrosa, Sunset Shimmer pudo interceptar con sus manos el balonazo que Rainbow le mandó, le ardieron las manos a causa de la fuerza del impacto, pero estaba a salvo por ahora. Al observarla trataba de comunicarle "piedad", pero la otra solamente le respondía "sabes que no".

Con una precisión casi milimétrica y siguiendo una estrategia bien fijada, el equipo contrario dispuso eliminar a Lyra y después seguiría Thunderlane, Bon Bom y Rainbow Dash pidió la cabeza de Sunset para ella sola.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Sunset tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para esquivar otro pelotazo de Rainbow que estuvo más cerca que el anterior, pero pudo ver como Lyra se arrodillaba por el dolor causado, ciertamente cuatro cañonazos directamente en su cuerpo eran difíciles de soportar.

En los cálculos, existen muchas variantes, no se puede calcular el azar y pues, con lo que no contaron jamás, fue con que Lyra era la amiga, la súper amiga, casi hasta le hermana y la persona favorita en todo el mundo de Bon Bom y a la vez que Bon Bom tenía ciertas aptitudes físicas ocultas. Al observar a su amiga cayendo de aquella forma, la furia en la muchacha de cabello recogido ahora en coleta despertó.

\- Quieren pelea, tendrán pelea. – Dijo de forma asertiva y como si de una serie de dibujos animados de acción se tratara.

Nadie supo cómo, pero en menos de diez segundos, el brazo de Bon Bom se convirtió en un revolver, no, un fusil, no, una bazuca de balones, buscando primeramente a Fleetfoot, quien le dio de lleno a Lyra en el rostro, disparó con toda su furia, la velocidad del balón fue casi igualable a la de Rainbow, dando de lleno en el rostro de la atlética, después otro disparo que fue de lleno a Rover, Thunderlane se limitó a pasarle los balones restantes con toda la velocidad que podía.

Tennis Match atónita no pudo ni bloquear el balón y cayó al piso adolorida, Teddy pudo bloquear uno de los balones, pero el siguiente dio de lleno en su estómago, eliminándolo de llano y dejando al equipo con cuatro jugadores.

La siguiente oportunidad de Rainbow se presentó, olvidando el trabajo de equipo tanto como el objetivo del juego, siguió concentrado su fuego en Sunset, quien ahora la veía más aterrada que antes, con justa razón, pues: ¿Qué sería tan importante como para hacer olvidar a Rainbow la victoria? El pelotazo que iba directo a Sunset Shimmer, fue bloqueado por esta, quien viendo el final inevitable que Rainbow preparaba, prefirió irse haciendo lo mejor para el equipo. Apuntó de forma rápida a Sweet Leaf y lanzó la pelota, después bajó los hombros resignada, no tenía caso escapar.

Rainbow Dash, al tener el tiro seguro, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para realizar el lanzamiento, la pelota tuvo un trayecto impecable, era inevitable el impacto en el rostro de la pelifuego, en el último segundo, Sunset sintió un fuerte empujón, cayendo al piso, poco después observó el cuerpo de Thunderlane caer al piso, noqueado, su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con una impasible Rainbow Dash.

Si la deportista no contó con algo era que los muchachos del colegio andaban casi todos locos por Sunset, bueno, todos los que no tenían novia; Thunderlane era uno de ellos y así como cualquier muchacho no perdería la oportunidad de ganarse algunos puntos con ella, aunque de forma inútil pues todos ya sabían lo sucedido con Big Mac y ella, no dudó en hacerlo, aunque le costara un viaje temporal al mundo de los sueños.

Bon Bom lanzó el balón a Spot, eliminándolo, Octavia mostró su habilidad para esquivar tres pelotazos, Rainbow lanzó uno y Bon Bom se preparó para lanzar contra Rainbow Dash que estaba bastante distraída con Sunset Shimmer, aprovechando esto, utilizó su poderoso brazo y la furia que le quedaba para eliminarla; los ojos turquesa de la adolescente se llenaron de esperanza al ver desde su campo de visión, el balón en pleno vuelo hacia la de cabello arcoíris. Pero así como las películas de terror y drama tienen sus momentos falsos de alegría, en esta ocasión, también tuvo el suyo, cuando el balón estuvo a menos de un metro, esta levantó su mano derecha y bloqueó el tiro, después con cierta medida, le devolvió el tiro a Bon Bom, quien se quedó estática al ver la capacidad de su rival.

Ni falta ni perezosa, Sunset observó una oportunidad única, tomó un balón cercano y sin esperar respuesta lo arrojó hacia Octavia, quien no vio venir el proyectil, afortunadamente, Sunset fue lo suficientemente considerada como para darle en el hombro, así como a todos sus blancos efectivos.

El escenario menos esperado, sin embargo, el que Sunset odio pensar desde un principio, solo ella contra la deportista, amigas ciertamente, con una necesidad de lidiar sus problemas primero con una sesión de dolor físico y después con una charla, pero por ahora: dolor.

\- Rainbow. – Estuvo a punto de decir antes de esquivar un pelotazo.

La pelifuego tenía un balón a su disposición a dos metros detrás de ella, mientras Rainbow tenía los cinco faltantes en su lado del campo, con la guardia arriba retrocedió cinco metros para recoger un balón y otros dos a su derecha para recoger un segundo, mientras la pelifuego fue por el único al que tenía acceso.

Sin esperar más palabras, Rainbow disparó sus dos balones de forma casi consecutiva, la primera fue esquivada, mientras que la segunda desviada, Sunset lanzó su última oportunidad, pero Rainbow la atrapó sin dificultad, entonces, en una mirada frente a frente, Sunset decidió correr por su vida, saliendo del campo, acto que Rainbow imitó de forma inmediata, las reglas no importaban ya.

La carrera de Sunset era bastante eficiente, zigzagueaba de forma constante y no daba el tiempo suficiente para que Rainbow acertara con el único proyectil que poseía. Tener el balón entre manos la ralentizaba. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a los asientos de madera del otro lado del patio, que se hallaban deshabitados.

\- Rainbow, sabes que no fue la culpa de nadie. – Aclaró Sunset con tratando de tomar aire.

\- Sabes que necesito hacer esto. – Le aclaró Rainbow con seguridad y confirmando ésta en la mirada de resignación de su amiga.

Nuevamente Sunset corrió, pero esta vez detrás de los asientos de madera. Su persecutora no tardó en darle alcance.

\- Bien, hazlo aquí; después de todo, él solía ver tus juegos desde aquí todo el tiempo. – Aclaró la pelifuego tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

Lo último que Sunset observó antes de sentir su rostro contra el pavimento fue el balón de cerca y la expresión de rabia de Rainbow.

Poco después sintió la mano de su amiga tomando la suya para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando Sunset observó mejor a Rainbow, esta le dio una mirada de pena… ciertamente había incurrido en un exceso, pero ya estaba hecho.

\- Así que, solía mírame desde aquí. – Dijo Rainbow con más calma mientras llevaba el brazo de su amiga sobre su hombro derecho para ayudarla a espabilarla, por lo que sabía, no se recobraría al menos en media hora de uno de sus cañonazos con su brazo.

Todo o nada, un total de diez estudiantes con una esperanza en el examen recuperatorio final… una masacre en el ámbito racional se llevaba dentro de las aulas de Filosofía 104, Discord sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver a sus estudiantes con el rostro completamente enfocado en la hoja de papel que tenía en frente, estaba en blanco; el ambiente era sofocante y tristemente ni siquiera las moscas se atrevían a volar. El silencio sepulcral antecedía a la mueca de placer que tenía el profesor. Segundo tras segundo, la clase se ponía más y más intolerable, hasta que finalmente Cheese Sandwich se atrevía a levantar la mano.

\- Profe, las hojas no tienen nada escrito… qué debemos hacer.

De pronto, el profesor aplaudió estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Por fin alguien se atreve a preguntar! Mi estimado y nunca bien ponderado Cheese, todos ustedes representan el cuarenta por ciento de la población de estudiantes que tengo, puede que no se conozcan entre todos, pero son los que están en la cuerda floja.

La vista del alumnado observaba con pesimismo al que para muchos fue el mejor profesor de la escuela durante casi todo el semestre menos en ese instante.

\- Si se preguntan por qué están aquí, es porque cuando un profesor pide que hagan un ensayo bien planteado acerca del tema que quieran y utilizando uno de los autores que estamos leyendo conmigo, usualmente espera que le presenten dicha tarea; pero no, ustedes pensaron que era broma. Solo por venir vestido de payaso aquel día, no significaba que lo era. Pero bueno, basta de charlas, como sabrán, la mayoría, casi todos ustedes son chicos salvo por la señorita Scootaloo que no pudo dar su examen hace una semana atrás… bueno, puede comenzar señorita. Por cierto, este es el momento para ponerse sus audífonos, que le vaya bien. – Dijo Discord con amabilidad antes de volver a sonreír ante la mirada de los muchachos. – Bien, soy algo charlatán, lo sé; pero les explicaré en qué consiste su examen:

\- Delante de ustedes están unas cuantas hojas en blanco, si no entran en pánico, todo lo que deben hacer es recordar conceptos básicos que estudiamos y utilizarlos para explicar un tema de su interés, obviamente, este examen vale una porción del ensayo, además; como verán, tienen papelillos de color detrás de cada hoja, todo lo que deben hacer es reunirse con quienes tengan la misma hoja de papel, trabajen con sus respectivos grupos, cada grupo deberá entregar un ensayo conjunto… buena suerte muchachos y que el caos no ingrese en sus cabecitas de adolescentes.

Acto seguido, Discord fue a su asiento, sacó una laptop, seguido de dos parlantes de tamaño mediano y le dio play a una lista de reproducción de título "Música para los nervios"

Todos sabían que la música que el profesor ponía en los exámenes era el indicador del tiempo, entre más rápido fuera el ritmo, menos tiempo quedaría; pero eso no era todo, la música era en síntesis, Soundtracks de distintas películas o series, de esas que ponen cuando se pasa a las escenas de acción o de contratiempo.

Papel rosa, Big Mac observó a un grupo de tres muchachos levantando un papelillo con un color similar en el aire. De inmediato se dirigió al lugar, no necesitaba salvar la materia, pero el no presentar el ensayo podría perjudicarlo a la larga, era mejor asegurar toda la nota posible si podía.

\- Aquí los rosaditos, aclaró una voz que conocía bien. – Ni bien la reconoció, sus pasos se hicieron más pesados, todo su cuerpo pareció oponerse a la idea de trabajar en equipo con él.

Mientras lentamente el mancebo se dirigía a la mesa circular donde trabajaría con sus respectivos compañeros trataba de pensar en algo que no estuviera relacionado con el imbécil de pelo añil, pero no se le ocurrió nada salvo quizás, ganar puntos perdidos. Cuando Soarin observó a Big Mac, de inmediato se levantó para darle la mano en un saludo amistoso de su parte, si bien este no era el tipo más sociable del mundo había probado ser un gran amigo.

\- Big Mac, tenemos suerte muchachos, este sujeto tiene un coco bastante lleno.

\- Bien, ahora pongámonos de acuerdo, la música se está haciendo más exasperante a cada segundo.

En gran medida, la música no solo estresaba, sino también que dificultaba el pensamiento, el profesor Discord realmente deseaba poner las cosas difíciles para los muchachos, quienes mantenían una serie de interrogantes entre ellos, pero de los tres grupos de cuatro a cinco personas, ninguno llegaba a un consenso. El tiempo corría a toda marcha. Sentándose en su silla y poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio observaba al techo con impaciencia, claro que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar dando pruebas recuperatorias a un par de mocosos.

\- Pienso que lo que necesitamos es hacer unas cuantas reglas para vivir dentro de la escuela Canterlot, digo convivir dentro de ella. Usaríamos algo de ética y también analizaríamos nuestra realidad como estudiantes, proponía Trent, quien al ver que su grupo no proponía nada más, tomó las hojas de Big Mac y Soarin, era un grupo de tres.

Soarin observaba con cierta atención a su compañero de apartamento, ciertamente todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, salvo por que durante las clases comprendió bastante de las explicaciones del profesor, pero de alguna forma se había olvidado de todo lo aprendido. Big Mac por su parte observaba con cierto revuelo la situación, entendía que a Soarin no se le daba tanto la materia, en cambio, Trent tenía ciertas luces y él también… así que algo podrían hacer. La idea era buena, pero ahora debían concretarla.

\- Antes todo aquí era división y pues, después de que Sunset Shimmer se transformara en un demonio todo cambió repentinamente, era como si la división que ella implantó hubiera sido la razón por la cual no disfrutábamos del colegio. – Afirmaba Soarin recordando tiempos pasados.

Probablemente para alguien extremadamente sociable como el muchacho de pelo añil era cierto, pero Big Mac vivió aquella época con cierta tranquilidad, las pocas amistades que tenía no se fueron cuando Sunset llegó, incluso cuando esta lo amenazó de frente, no se sintió verdaderamente amenazado; Sunset… otro tema del que deseaba no saber mucho, suficiente tenía con Rainbow Dash como para preocuparse de la pelifuego.

\- Big Mac, qué opinas al respecto. – Cuestionó Trent. Despertando al joven Apple de su reflexión.

\- Pienso que quizás ella nos mostró que dentro de nosotros existía la posibilidad de la elección, digo, cuando nos dividió lo hizo mostrándonos lo peor de los unos a los otros, plantando chismes, falsando pruebas y toda la cosa, pero nuestro error pudo recaer en que nos dejamos llevar por sus juegos, hasta que finalmente ella controló la escuela.

Factores indescriptiblemente alocados hacían que Big Mac analizara esos momentos, cuando ella estaba sola y se paseaba por los jardines en un estado no muy diferente, desde hace años atrás había sido la amiga de su hermana, quizás con el tiempo, quizás en una de las ocasiones en que fue a la casa de su madre a jugar; la cosa es que en aquel tiempo ella pasó a ser diferente a "la amiga de su hermana" ver sola a Rainbow Dash en gran medida lo mantenía a la expectativa, un observador atento como era no podía perderse la actitud de la chica de cabello multicolor. Por aquellos tiempos, no sonreía mucho, recordaba que incluso hasta solía saludarle, pero él simplemente no le hacía caso. Mucho antes de que llegara la edad de la locura o al menos en sus albores, aquella muchacha de piel cian fue una de las pocas muchachas con las que tuvo algún tipo de contacto.

Casi tres años del dominio de Sunset Shimmer en la escuela fueron olvidados por todos después de que esta los salvara en dos ocasiones. Incluso él se había olvidado de esos tiempos. Pero lo importante de la reflexión era la certeza de sus palabras, en gran medida las cosas habían sido bastante malas dentro del colegio durante toda la temporada de Sunset malvada.

\- Bien, comparto tu opinión y si bien la decisión es algo importante, en qué deberíamos asentar el criterio para saber si tomamos bien o mal la decisión.

Entonces Soarin despertó de un bloqueo mental que le provocaba el tratar de recordar todo y de re comprenderlo.

\- En esos tiempos el equipo no podía ganar ni siquiera un partido, todo se debía a que nuestras acciones se volvieron unitarias, nos volvimos inmensamente individualistas y creo que cuando Twilight vino y nos mostró que unidos podíamos lograr todo, con la… amistad… creo que comenzamos a pensar en el bien de los demás.

\- ¿Te refieres al bien común basado en asegurar el bienestar y seguridad de la sociedad? – Inquirió Trent, quien también podía hallar una semejanza entre el relato de los dos y su anterior colegio ¿Sería realmente aquella la causa del malestar general de su anterior colegio?

\- Eeee, sí, eso… - Le respondió el deportista mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos para pensar mejor.

Cuando Big Mac escuchó Soarin, obviamente, tenía razón en lo que decía, él mismo había observado los cambios radicales que la escuela tuvo con solo haber cierta tolerancia, amistad y algo de buena actitud en el colegio. Sentimientos quizás, quizás los seres humanos necesitaban algo más que solamente bienes materiales, que títulos o perfeccionarse a sí mismos como mostraban muchas filosofías, incluso quizás más que sabiduría, conocimiento y erudición; Discord les había mostrado en infinidad de ocasiones la gran complejidad del ser humano. Pero aunque trataba de enfocarse en el problema a resolver, no pudo evitar pensar en el sujeto que tenía delante…

"Míralo" se decía mentalmente, él vivía la vida de forma distinta a la suya, ambos eran polos opuestos en infinidad de características, dos personas distintas… qué sentido tenía tratar de hallarle defectos a causa de su corazón roto, tenerle celos era absurdo; pero por más que así lo pensara, le afligía en gran medida el simple hecho de no poder estar en su situación; ser querido por Rainbow Dash. Incluso después de lo que pasó… no, por más que se prometía olvidar todo aquello, el proceso era demasiado lento. Si bien ahora no lo odiaba, todavía le molestaba estar cerca de él.

¿Sabría acaso de sus sentimientos hacia su novia? Era gracioso pensar en aquello, así como lo era observar la ironía del momento.

\- Tolerancia. – Dijo el joven Apple. – Nos hacía falta tolerancia, comprensión y amistad.

Aquellas pocas palabras fueron claves para comenzar a redactar el ensayo, un fantástico punto de partida para el joven literato, quien mantenía la pluma escribiendo constantemente y tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras más que en la música que ahora comenzaba a advertir que el final estaba demasiado cerca.

El tema final comenzaba a ser reproducido [Les sugiero escuchar este soundtrack: Bim Bam Smash; de la película: la supremacía Bourne; del autor, compositor: John Powell], ahora pensar se hacía más difícil, algunos alumnos perdían los nervios y comenzaban a moverse de un lado al otro a causa del ritmo y la música en sí.

\- Pero una regla que todavía no pensamos es ¿Cómo mantener todo esto? Digo, qué tal si después de que nos vayamos los de secundaria lleguen a prepa y todo vuela a ser un desastre.

La incógnita estaba hecha por el literato, tanto el deportista como el granjero comenzaron a tener problemas para pensar a futuro; era cierto que sí todo esto se sentía bastante bien y el compañerismo era cosa de todos los días, tarde o temprano se volvería a ver en peligro… Soarin volvió a uno de sus estancamientos, trataba de hallar una salida, una respuesta; pero el maldito tema solo le hacía recordar el partido que se venía la semana siguiente o la partida de Frozen Wars que perdieron el día anterior.

Big Mac no se hallaba en mejor situación, su cabeza deambulaba por otros temas distintos, pero momento. Y qué si a fin de cuentas todo terminaba desapareciendo, lo importante fue que por un tiempo se concretó y a los ojos de él, estaba bien… la escuela había mejorado en promedios, deportes, disciplinas distintas, incluso los profesores se hacían más afectuosos con el tiempo, realmente era como una segunda familia allí dentro.

\- Sonará una locura, pero quizás no debamos pretender que esto sea así por siempre, las cosas cambian.

\- Sí, Big Mac tiene razón, recuerdo cuando el profesor nos habló de Heráclito, tiene razón en mostrarnos ese punto de vista amigo.

\- Pienso algo similar, porque además, si es tan bueno, no creo que los de primaria o secundaria sean tan tontos como para dejarlo ir.

De inmediato Trent se puso nuevamente a escribir, ciertamente puede que el resultado de sus reflexiones por algo más de treinta minutos no diera una obra unitaria o completa, ni siquiera para un nivel bajo de la disciplina filosófica… pero después de todo, se sentían algo satisfecho con su análisis. Por muy vago y poco trabajado que pudiera llegar a ser, también estaba el hecho de que ya no quedaba más tiempo.

La canción finalmente terminó, el profesor se levantó y observando de forma sarcástica a su alumnado recogía las hojas sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Espero que tengan una caligrafía aceptable, les juro que si no entiendo lo que escribieron su nota reducirá. Bien – Dijo cuando terminó de recoger la última hoja que pertenecía a Scootaloo. – Pueden retirarse.

En plena salida del aula Big Mac se adelantó todo lo que pudo para dejar atrás a Soarin y Trent, quienes de todas formas le alcanzaron en los casilleros.

\- Realmente eres muy observador Big. – Dijo el joven literato sintiendo cierto dolor de cabeza por haber pensado y articulado el ensayo. – No sé por qué no te invitamos cuando tenemos que estudiar para los malditos exámenes.

\- Digo lo mismo, bien, está decidido, tú serás el siguiente miembro del fantástico grupo de los…

\- No digas esa palabra, sabes lo mucho que la detesto. – Advirtió Trent con una expresión de desdén hacia su amigo y su a veces irritante espontaneidad.

El joven de piel rojiza podía llegar a ser bastante directo para decir algunas cosas, pero de momento prefirió seguir utilizando las indirectas para tratar de librarse de ambos.

\- Sip, no tengo mucho tiempo.

\- Descuida, te ayudaremos en la granja al día siguiente, tu solo dinos cómo hacer algo y lo haremos para ti… - Dijo Soarin con una voz de convencimiento que incluso alguien como Big Mac no podría negarse.

\- Claro, pero no pienses que voy a cargar grandes cantidades de peso. – Aclaró Trent mientras se daba cuenta de que también podía sacar ventaja de la situación pues si iba a ayudar a Big Mac a la granja después de los exámenes, vería a Applejack.

\- Po cierto, sé que te lo debieron decir antes, pero buen trabajo con lo de Sunset Shimmer, nadie sabe cómo lo lograste, pero te ganaste a la chica más deseada de Canterlot High. – Afirmó Trent con cierto recto de no sonar como un idiota.

\- Solo somos amigos. – Le respondió el mancebo, era irritante que el colegio se hubiese enterado del beso en la fiesta, era probable que ella no le diera atención a ningún muchacho del colegio ni le interesase tener novio, pero estaba más que seguro que después de la fiesta nada de aquello cambió.

Dejando con la boca abierta a ambos, el mancebo comenzó a caminar, después de todo, uno de los defectos de decir pocas palabras era que estas podrían tener muchos significados, y pues algo que estuvo de moda por algún tiempo fue "amigos con derechos" pues bueno, la imaginación y la interpretación van muchas veces de la mano.

Rainbow caminaba algo ansiosa, conocía el casillero al que quería ir, sabía bien que al de ojos verdes le gustaba seguir cierto horario, sabía que este estaría en su casillero por al menos cinco minutos, también sabía que por mucho que lo negara, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba verlo… las cosas eran confusas. Muy confusas, pero qué más daba, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Voltear una esquina, y otra, hasta que finalmente sus ojos lo observaron, estaba allí, parado, preparando su mochila con algunos útiles para irse, pero también estaba presente la persona que jamás habría esperado ver en el lugar.

\- Rainbow, qué haces aquí. – Dijo Soarin mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura para darle un beso.

Tomada por sorpresa, la adolescente sintió los labios de Soarin pero también, debido a la inclinación de sus cabezas, pudo ver los ojos de Big Mac, quien frunció el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo bajó la mirada, sus hombros cayeron de lo habitual, se limitó a cerrar su casillero, darle una palmada en la espalda a Trent e irse. Pudo escuchar el suspiro que dio al pasar por su lado.

Soarin solamente se concentraba en el beso que Rainbow Dash parecía corresponderle, pero en realidad esta estaba atónita ante los sucesos tan… inesperados.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, incluso que hayan recordado sus tiempos en la escuela y si todavía siguen: que es mejor prevenir que lamentar XD. Pero ya enserio, fue bonito escribir el capítulo, aunque creo que falta mucho todavía: ¿Qué se vendrá la próxima?: es algo que ni yo sé. Nos leemos pronto amig s, no olviden comenta.


	16. Premisas de Verano

Siento haberme retrasado una semana, los trabajos y un endemoniado examen me quitaron todo el tiempo, además que las pocas horas para hacer fanfics que pude sacar fueron exclusivas de un nuevo proyecto. Bueno, espero que les guste.

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminaban toda la llanura de Sweet Apple Acres, el sonido de las hojas siendo acariciadas por la brisa de primavera creaba una sinfonía que pocos oídos podían identificar como propio, el hogar de Big Mac estaba allí, de Applejack, de la abuela Smith, de Applebloom, así como de cada generación pasada de los Apple, todos compartían una raíz común en aquella granja. El aroma proveniente de las distintas plantas, incluso si se abría la boca, se podía saborear el aire del lugar, más liviano, lleno de distintas esencias. A esas horas, todo los Apple trabajaban de forma ardua, exhaustiva y en cierta medida con un placer por ello. A excepción claro de una integrante de la gran familia.

\- Es necesario mirar hacia adelante, el futuro, la innovación. Alguna vez yo también viví en una granja, ordeñando vacas y alimentando cerdos, comprendo que esto puede ser algo aterrador para usted y su familia; el cambio siempre lo es. – Afirmaba un hombre de traje sentado en una silla dentro de la casa Apple su maletín de cuero negro se hallaba apoyado en una pared, asimismo, llevaba una gran cantidad de papeles consigo.

\- Joven, la granja Apple ha sido la casa de los Apple por más de seis generaciones. Llevamos esta actividad en la sangre, enserio me siento halagada por su oferta, pero con todo respeto… - La abuela Smith fue detenida al instante, poco antes de dar sus palabras finales.

\- Señora Apple, no puede privar a sus nietos de un futuro mejor, apuesto a que quiere que estudien en una universidad. Al igual que ellos, yo pensaba que mis días en la granja serían los únicos y que nunca saldría de allí, pero la vida dentro de una no siempre es fácil y tampoco es la mejor de todas. Usted quiere lo mejor para sus nietos, con lo que mi empresa le ofrece a cambio de sus tierras es más que suficiente para enviarlos a los tres y para mantenerse durante unos años en su casa en la ciudad.

\- ¿Lo mejor para mis nietos? – Cuestionó la mujer mientras se mecía en su silla.

\- ¿Acaso no desea que la gente no los llame ignorantes o que todo el mundo les muestre en cara sus pertenencias, autos y lujos? Esa gente tiene todo eso porque fue a la universidad, porque cumple un papel más decisivo que el de unos granjeros. No se ofenda, su labor es bastante loable, pero estará de acuerdo cuando digo que todos prefieren más a un abogado, un cirujano o un científico a un granjero. Le ofrezco esa oportunidad, de hacer a sus nietos personas más importantes, más influyentes.

\- Yo… joven, entienda que estas tierras son de los Apple, ellos crecieron aquí así como yo lo hice. – Respondió la anciana esta vez mostrando su duda al respecto.

El sujeto que tenía en frente tenía razón en varios de sus puntos. La abuela Smith a veces solía verlos en el colegio, compararlos con los demás muchachos, en especial a su Applebloom, que si bien realizaba sus labores en la granja con gran entrega, difícilmente podría dedicarse solamente a ello, para alguien de su experiencia era más que obvio que ella tenía madera para algo más, algo distinto al trabajo de la familia Apple, sus otros dos nietos tenían aquello en la sangre, aunque sus parientes del norte le habían contado acerca de varias profesiones en la universidad que eran exclusivas del campo agrario, según ellos, aprehendían métodos nuevos, incluso mejore que los existentes; ella había visto sus trabajos antes, aunque también sabía que Applejack y Big Mac podrían realizar aquellos trabajos con completa entrega.

Además, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, las personas que iban a la universidad, terminaban en una buena posición social. Ella sabía de las burlas que solían hacerle a sus nietos, a veces incluso sintió como si estos se sintieran confundidos acerca de su identidad, ¿Se avergonzaban de trabajar como todos los Apple antes de ellos? No podía reprimirlos por aquello, si algo había aprendido era que las cosas cambian sin que uno siquiera se de cuenta. De pronto campesino o campesina era insultante, de pronto todo el mundo los creía ignorantes; los ojos de la anciana observaban las tierras que faltaban por cosechar. En aquel momento pudo comprender que incluso los intereses habían cambiado, su nieta podía estar hasta una hora sentada usando su teléfono, el denominado chat, las conversaciones que hacía con sus amigas mediante el aparato. ¿Sería acaso una locura pensar que los tiempos habían cambiado? Que de pronto la granja Apple, en toda su inmensidad, ya no fuera suficiente para la familia.

\- Mire, incluso teniendo en cuenta que se quedara con el lugar, nunca podría alcanzar para pagar la universidad a sus tres nietos, el rendimiento en sus cuentas, pese a ser excepcional, no basta para ello. Señora Apple, mi empresa estará más que complacida en darle un precio justo y razonable por el lugar. No les quite la oportunidad. – Argumentaba de forma espléndida el sujeto en traje.

\- Joven, necesito tiempo para pensarlo, platicarlo con mis nietos… Si pudiera volver dentro de una semana.

\- Desde luego que sí madame, estoy seguro de que la decisión que vaya a tomar será terriblemente influyente en el futuro de sus nietos. – Tomando la mano de la abuela Smith, el hombre de traje y corbata tomó su maletín para salir con una sonrisa de la residencia.

\- Hasta la próxima semana entonces, que tenga un buen día madame.

\- Gracias, usted también señor Mercywood. – Se despidió la abuela Apple poco antes de levantarse en dirección a la cocina.

Al salir el extraño se vio frente a frente con un muchacho de mirada impasible.

Big Mac finalmente observaba el día que más temía venir desde que tuvo conocimiento de aquella posibilidad. Aquel sujeto era una persona con intereses como cualquier otra; el único problema era que interferían con los suyos, no, interferían con su vida como tal. Era por ello que cuando lo observó a los ojos, no pudo sino mirarlo con desprecio, pues a fin de cuentas, era precisamente alguien que estaba atentando contra su forma de vida, con aquello que le daba sentido a su vida: la granja Apple. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse de cuenta de ello, de hecho, desde que leyó "La Granja de Ceros" [ni idea si existe, el título me vino a la mente y ya] supo que era una posibilidad que algún día esos sujetos de traje llegaran a su querida granja y con todo tipo de jugarretas trataran de arrebatársela.

\- Buen día joven. – Se dignó a decir el hombre de forma despectiva, dentro de su cabeza, pensaba en la insolencia del "campesino" que tenía en frente, su piel sudada y ropa llena de suciedad no hacían sino confirmar su estado de inferioridad laboral. Fingiendo su sonrisa bajó por las pocas escaleras de madera para dirigirse a la salida de la granja Apple y salir de aquel paraje para él desconocido e incomprendido.

Big Mac siquiera se dignó a contestar, simplemente ingresó a su casa, caminando directamente a la cocina, su abuela saldría pronto a su trabajo como cocinera de la escuela Canterlot. Como siempre, había estado en el lugar exacto, en el momento exacto, una simple coincidencia al ir a buscar una herramienta nueva que compró días atrás; desde la puerta pudo escuchar claramente la conversación entre su abuela y el sujeto que deseaba comprar la granja, todas esas tierras eran su hogar y en ellas los Apple habían puesto una inmensa cantidad sudor por generaciones, las falacias del sujeto, que seguramente en esos instantes se marchaba en su auto último modelo, eran una maldita navaja para cualquiera, incluso a él le pudo dar un contundente golpe de realidad.

Al ingresar a la cocina, observó a su abuela con una mirada bastante triste, se podía apreciar incluso a través de sus arrugas, aquellos ojos naranjas guardaban sus reflexiones internas, que serían secretas si Big Mac no supiera de sus raíces. Todo lo que necesitó fue hostigar a a su familiar mayor bajo su mirada observadora pero pasiva.

La abuela Smith conocía lo suficientemente bien a su nieto como para saber del lenguaje que utilizaba, demasiado sutil como para que cualquiera pudiera verlo o entenderlo a la primera, aunque fuera bastante particular en ello, increíblemente podía ser mucho más expresivo con una de sus miradas o muecas que con miles de palabras, al menos como lo conocía. A esas alturas, mentirle a Big Mac era un error.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo aquello, pero lo que dijo aquel hombre es cierto.

El adolescente negó con la cabeza para después volver a enfrentar a su abuela con la mirada. Ciertamente, no era la única manera, el falso dilema que había creado el hombre aquel era pues tan bueno que por poco se hacía creíble, pero el joven de piel rojiza podía percatarse de ello.

\- Lo dijo, además me demostró que no podríamos alcanzar a pagar la universidad para los tres.

El joven Apple podía comprender la preocupación de su abuela, incluso él en algún momento deseo poder ir a la misma, pero existían cosas que iban en contra del sentido común, cosas como que el conocimiento estaba libre a todo el mundo que supiese buscarlo y que perseverara, él lo había descubierto hace menos de un año. Una universidad solamente era eso, un lugar para obtener el título que avalaba a quien fuese para ejercer cualquier profesión que quisiese, no eran dueños del conocimiento, solo del maldito título. Pero en el rubro que le interesaba, no era necesario tenerlo.

\- Hijo, qué hay de tus hermanas.

Con ello, Big Mac sabía que se refería específicamente a Applebloom, era evidente que aquella niña no sería exactamente una granjera como ellos, no; pero aun así, vender la granja no era la única opción.

\- Eso pensé, tengo que ir al trabajo, nos vemos en la noche, quizás podamos hablar de esto mejor con Applejack y con Applebloom. – Dijo la abuela tomando un bolso de cuero donde llevaba distintos ingredientes adicionales para la comida del día.

Sin embargo, el joven Apple tomó la mano de su abuela, cuando esta se volteó, una mirada fue suficiente para comunicarle lo que sentía, lo que pensaba y lo que quería.

Aquellos ojos, eran los de su padre, era tan parecido a él, incluso tenía la misma mirada de seguridad en sí mismo, aquella mirada que podía apaciguad a quien fuese, aquella capaz de calmar hasta el último de los nervios. La abuela Smith la conocía mejor que nadie; conocía que la sangre de su padre estaba en él, aquella que fue capaz de salvar la granja en el pasado se presentaba hoy en su nieto.

\- En la noche Big Mac. – Advirtió la abuela, en clara referencia a la plática que debían tener. Su cabeza estaba confundida al respecto, pero el punto de vista de sus nietos al respecto podría dar luces para resolver aquel dilema.

Big Mac se quedó en su sitio, tendría que ir a la escuela dentro de una hora, incluso se le olvidó el lugar donde estaba el martillo nuevo que compró, se sentó por unos instantes en el comedor observando al infinito. Sentía un frio que no sintió desde la muerte de sus padres, una incertidumbre frente a la cual no tenía muchas probabilidades, pero no era por haber perdido a sus padres, sino porque no los tenía en ese instante; en menos de dos minutos los problemas al respecto llegaron como fórmulas matemáticas corolarios, todo, absolutamente todo lo abrumó de un momento al otro. En contra de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar respuesta por todos lados, sus manos comenzaron a temblar e inquietarse a causa de sus pensamientos.

¿Enserio podría estar en peligro el futuro de Applebloom? ¿Y qué había de Applejack? ¿Cómo estaba la granja económicamente? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que revisó a detalle las finanzas de la misma? ¿Era posible lograr aquellos objetivos sin vender la granja? ¿Qué era lo que Applebloom y Applejack deseaban estudiar? ¿Qué necesitaban para lograrlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que Applebloom terminara el colegio?

Innegablemente la granja tendría que producir el dinero suficiente, a no ser que la vendieran claro; y, aunque estaban en unos buenos tiempos, no podían asegurar nada de los futuros años, una sequía, un desastre, una plaga, sus ganancias estaban a merced de una incertidumbre atroz para cualquier accionista o empresario, ahora también lo eran para él ¿Y si Applejack se iba? ¿Cómo lograría trabajar con Applebloom el campo? Además, la abuela ultimadamente se sentía más cansada, a veces incluso se quedaba dormida de pie, olvidaba detalles con mayor facilidad.

Si pedían un préstamo al banco, no les iría mejor que vendiendo la granja. No… no podría ser cierto que necesitaban vender su hogar, sabía muy bien que no podría dedicarse a otro campo ni a otra producción como a las de Sweet Apple Acres.

En ese preciso momento observó dos figuras acercándose. Pudo reconocerlas al poco tiempo, con sus overoles puestos, Applebloom mostraba su cara llena de tierra, así como sus manos, incluso su cabello tenía una tonalidad distinta debido a la suciedad. Definitivamente no deseaba que ella se quedara en la granja, era evidente que su vocación estaba en otro lugar, en otra profesión y por nada del mundo podría quitarle la posibilidad. También su hermana Applejack desde hace tiempo atrás le había comentado que si se esforzaba podría sacar una beca para estudiar en la universidad, en particular de una maestría en administración pública; él no importaba, podía estudiar lo que deseaba estudiar de forma autodidacta, sus hermanas por otra parte, necesitaba el título, necesitaban poder disfrutar la vida universitaria.

\- Por eso es mejor primero dejar la selección para el final en lugar de la hacerlo con cada recolección individual.

\- Entiendo. – Respondía Applebloom con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Big Mac, qué haces aquí, pensé que arreglarías el techo del granero. – Applejacke era precisamente la única persona después de su abuela que sabía distinguir los estados del mancebo, sabía bien cuando estaba preocupado o ansioso.

\- Nada. – Se limitó a decir el joven Apple poco antes de subir a su habitación para prepararse para el colegio.

El ambiente del colegio tenía algo así como un cese de hostilidad, un aire de alivio y reflexión llenaba los salones, a veces mezclado con tristeza a veces con cierto temor entre los estudiantes, aquel era el día que determinaba el estado del primer semestre; los esfuerzo sobrehumanas, las amanecidas, el consumo compulsivo de café, mentas, y en ocasiones extremas, de aspirinas finalmente daba a conocer su valía. Muchos de los presentes sabían que podían ver sus calificaciones desde sus celulares, pero, por alguna razón, se amontonaban en sus respectivos vitrales para ver sus notas del semestre.

Algunos se sentían terriblemente mal, para después tener una revelación: El año no terminaba aún, era posible levantarse, era posible salir adelante del mar de la repetición de año, del final de separarse de sus amigos, de ser fracasados y verse como tales. Muchos recuperarían el ánimo dentro de una semana, otros ese mismo día. Sin embargo, cierto grupo de féminas observaban con atención sus nombres.

\- Pinkie, deja de usar una regla para ver tus notas.

\- Lo siento, es que a veces mi vista suele ver otras notas en lugar de las mías, solo será un pequeño segundín. – Decía con su voz melodiosa mientras buscaba su nombre en la nómina con los números que desde luego eran la principal preocupación de cualquiera, aunque fingiera lo contrario.

\- Me saqué sesenta en educación física, gracias Rainbow. Dijo Fluttershy con cierto tono una pizca más elevado de lo normal para expresar su emoción. Pues sin su ayuda ese sesenta y siete hubiera sido un cuarenta o menos.

\- Haber… haber, aquí está, economía doméstica, ochenta, dijo con cierta tranquilidad Twilight. – Había sido una terrible idea para su promedio tomar una materia que en absoluto conocía y en la que no tenía talento alguno.

\- Lo hiciste bien Twili. – Replicó Sunset observando su setenta en la misma materia. – Quizás si no hubiéramos puesto tanta levadura a ese pastel…

\- Pero era la receta.

\- Lo sé, pero no ya está hecho, la próxima saldrá mejor.

\- Matemáticas, yay, setenta y cinco oh sí, eso es Rainbow. – Se alagó la mejor deportista de Canterlot High, observando su materia némesis.

\- Sí, setenta y tres en historia. – Celebró Pinkie, llamando la atención de sus amigas. – Es que siempre me duermo en las explicaciones de Harshwinny. – Sus amigas sonrieron casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Me saqué ochenta en artes? – Applejack se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la puntuación.

Rarity se le acercó para apreciar mejor aquellos ocho y cero juntos en la correcta combinación, sintiéndose parte de aquella excelente nota, arreglándose su cabello se acercó a Applejack para poder escuchar mejor sus agradecimientos.

\- Gracias Rarity, aunque en verdad no entendí la mayor parte de lo que me dijiste del arte… tuve ayuda de alguien más. – Aclaró con cierto rubor en su rostro, tratando de ocultarlo de sus amigas.

\- ¿A sí? ¿De quién? – Preguntó su amiga modesta con una intriga enorme, no tenía en la cabeza idea de quién podría ser.

\- Nadie importante. – Respondió de forma seca, pero logrando exactamente un resultado contrario al que esperaba tener en sus amigas, pues estas de inmediato la pusieron en tela de juicio entre sus miradas y gestos interrogatorios que no hacían sino estresar a la vaquera.

\- Okey, fue Trent, el me ayudó a pintar un cuadro en el taller durante toda la tarde.

\- Apuesto a que hizo de modelo – La muchacha de piel cian movió con cierto ademán de Rarity sus pestañas para continuar con su broma –incluso debió posar desn…

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! – Le espetó la adolescente sin poder evitar sonrojarse aún más a causa de ello.

El resto de las chicas no podían evitar sentirse emocionadas al respecto, estaba claro que querían saber todos los detalles al respecto, incluso Twilight deseaba saber un poco, su estado con Flash Sentry le era confuso y por mucho que investigara el amor en el ámbito psicológico, sociológico, nerocientífico, neuroquímico, neurobiológico, incluso filosófico, no tenía ni la más mínima aptitud para el relacionamiento de ese tipo.

Finalmente Rarity observó su nota en la materia de Filosofía, pues donde casi todos sacaron un sesenta o setenta como máximo con excepción de Sunset Shimmer, Bright Idea y Sunset, ella tenía un ochenta y cinco, pero eso no era todo, en un papel verde estaba escrito con un marcador café.

" _Rarity: buen trabajo con tu ensayo, enserio defendiste la moda, incluso en contra de mis prejuicios, por cierto, si notaste el feo contraste de estos dos colores, es porque todavía no me hago a la idea de la armonía en los colores, gracias por enseñarle a este viejo el valor de la moda… Atte: prof. Discord_

 _Posdata. Para todos los curiosos que están leyendo esta nota y no se ocupan de lo suyo, este mes llevaremos temas sobre lo bello, lo feo y el placer dentro de los márgenes del utilitarismo; espero que estén listos para lo que se viene :l"._

Por mucho aquel trabajo final había sido una obra de mes y medio de lectura comprensiva, análisis pero por sobre todo, aguantar las palabras del maestro Discord respecto a la inutilidad de la moda y sus argumentos frente a la sociedad de las adolescente, aunque claro, conforme ella buscó y buscó, comprendió la moda mejor que antes.

Cuando Sunset Shimmer llegó al lugar, pasó de largo, el sonido de sus tacones era inigualable, pues era de las pocas que podían caminar manteniendo el ritmo y con un equilibro tan perfecto que incluso podía correr con ellas, eso sin lugar a dudas era… difícil para cualquier chica.

\- Hey Sunset, por qué no ves tus notas. – Afirmó Rainbow con cierto entusiasmo.

\- Porque no creo en esas cosas, además tengo el segundo semestre si hice algo malo. – Le respondió, estaba caminando con una prisa inigualable, casi corría; nadie sabía la razón exacta.

Rainbow Dash observó a sus amigas, desde luego ellas no sabían nada acerca de lo ocurrido en aquel día más que el balonazo que Sunset recibió de parte suya; era mejor para todos que se quedara en secreto, pero aun así se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, era injustificable y a todas luces actuó como una niña pequeña malcriada, realmente el tema era un revuelto de distintas emociones, pero era preferible hablar de ello a quedarse callada, algo que Scootaloo le enseño de forma asidua.

\- Nos vemos en clases, tengo algo que hacer. – Dijo poco antes de salir detrás de su amiga.

Todo el fin de semana sin siquiera poder comunicarse con ella habían sido tortuosos, nada valía el precio de su amistad, mucho menos un terrible incidente del cual no podía negar culpa. Pero evitando entrar a pensar el revuelto que se escondía detrás de todas sus acciones de ese día, se apresuró en dar alcance a su amiga.

\- ¿Dónde está? Juro que lo dejé aquí. – Advirtió la muchacha de piel ámbar hablando en voz alta sin que hubiese un interlocutor, buscaba desenfrenadamente dentro de su casillero en las diferentes divisiones algo que de pronto había adquirido toda la significación de su mundo, es más, era extraña tanta desesperación por encontrar algo.

Hasta que finalmente halló un libro café con su Cutie Mark en la tapa su desesperación frenó en seco; no suscitaba el brillo peculiar que tenía cuando alguien del otro lado se comunicaba, pero ahora confirmaba una de sus dudas más grandes. Suspiró poco antes de guardarlo en su mochila, pero a medida que lo hizo, escuchó a Rainbow Dash hablarle.

\- Hey Sunset, siento mucho lo del otro día, fui una tonta… ejem… yo…

La pelifuego de inmediato se volteó para verla, posteriormente hiso una cara de pocas amigas, para después darle la espalda, en ese momento, Rainbow Dash supo que las consecuencias de sus decisiones, impulsivas ciertamente, aceptaba si Sunset se enojaba por mucho tiempo; después de todo, ese día apenas se hablaron, de hecho, desde ese día Sunset se alejó de ella. El fin de semana ni siquiera respondió al chat.

Al pasar menos de treinta segundos, la adolescente de piel ámbar se volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- Va, son locuras y ya, bueno, si me prometas no lanzarme un balón nuevamente ¿le parece señorita Dash? – Aclaró con gran entusiasmo.

Sunset tenía claro que una emoción podía ser un motor que podría impulsar a cualquiera a realizar cosas extrañas, incluso irracionales, incluso mucho mejor que la mayoría, pero dejando su pasado atrás, observaba con su sonrisa a su amiga.

\- Cómo no, estoy segura que tus admiradores me deben odiar bastante por lo que le hice a tu rostro, como estoy segura de que me harán una broma al finalizar el día, qué tal si te invito a comer algo al salir.

\- Claro que sí Dash, pero no empieces con lo de los admiradores, ni esas cosas, enserio es molesto. – Advirtió la pelifuego rodando sus ojos.

\- Es por eso que lo uso. – Aclaró la de cabello multicolor en tono bobo.

\- Cierto. – Respondió Sunset llevándose una mano al mentón para hacer una pose del pensador.

Ambas sonrieron por el chiste que a cualquiera le parecería poco gracioso, pero que era muy significativa para ambas. No caminaron ni veinte metros cuando Sunset notó que el silencio de Rainbow era bastante, bastante extraño, no podía ser que ella no estuviera hablando del equipo de las victorias, de algún chiste o de los planes que tenían para el fin de semana, aunque era lunes; No tardó no cinco metros en dilucidar las posibles causas del silencio. La hipótesis que se llevó las palmas fue que se tratara de algún sentimiento, a Rainbow le costaba un poco hablar de aquello sin sentirse tonta, como a la mayoría de las personas, solo que en su caso le costaba un poco más; no obstante, era mejor mostrando sus emociones que hablando de ellas, eso estaba bastante claro.

\- Dime Dash, qué piedra te pica el tenis.

\- Qué.

\- Que te molesta tanto.

\- Ah, es que… aaa… no sé cómo decirlo sin sonar, ya sabes cursi o como una interesada.

\- Rainbow Dash una chica que se mueva por interés, a mí no me parece que seas así, anda, suéltalo de una vez. – Animó la muchacha de ojos turquesa mientras subían por las anchas escaleras al segundo piso, les tocaba filosofía y por alguna razón en la puerta del aula de filosofía estaba escrito en un papel: Vayan a la biblioteca.

De Discord había que esperar lo inesperado, así que no podían especular nada, no obstante, el problema principal era todavía aquello que a Rainbow Dash le daba miedo admitir o mejor dicho, expresar.

\- Eeee, es sobre lo tuyo con Big Mac, emm, yo… respetaré lo suyo y… no sé, creo que aunque me duela… lo tengo merecido. – Admitía la muchacha.

\- Dashie, enserio pienso que el fin del mundo está cerca, tú, la legendaria Rainbow Dash que no se preocupa en absoluto de estos temas, eme hablas de ellos. Wow. – Decía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo cobrándose las veces en las cuales su amiga solía molestarla con los muchachos.

\- Vamos, es enserio.

\- Lo siento, no pude resistir la oportunidad y con respecto a Big Mac… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que solo somos amigos? Lo de la noche pasada fue, bueno, en palabras simples, nos desahogamos, nada más.

\- Desahogarse.

\- Aja, pero no lo repitas, me siento terrible al recordarlo. – Decía la muchacha de pelo bicolor con cuidado extremo de no abrir sus palabras a más de una interpretación. Pues si bien podía existir una razón para que los dos llegaran a ese beso que le costó un doloroso pelotazo en la cara y un montón de rumores por la escuela, realmente no valía la pena.

\- ¿De qué?

Ambas adolescentes estaban caminando de forma lenta, pero inevitablemente tenían que llegar a la biblioteca, incluso cuando caminaron por los pasillos de la derecha para alargar el camino. No obstante, Sunset tuvo que parar en seco cuando estaban a diez metros de la dichosa biblioteca, el bullicio era inexistente, ni siquiera se podía escuchar alguna voz proveniente de adentro, pero era mejor terminar la conversación en ese instante.

\- ¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien y resulta que ese alguien ya está con otra persona? ¿Que de pronto ambos tengan cierto interés el uno por el otro? ¿Que al parecer, te lo echen en cara todo el tiempo? O incluso ¿Que tu relación con esa persona sea cada vez más imposible, hasta que llega al punto donde tiras la toalla? – La adolescente de piel ámbar bajaba la cabeza para no mostrar que pensar en aquello aún le traía un mal sabor de boca, después de todo, aquella noche resultó ser bastante… terrible, aunque Big Mac le ayudó a conllevarla con cierta compañía, cierta comprensión por su estado.

A fin de cuentas aquellos problemas la atosigaban como a cualquier adolescente y más aun, en su vida en Equestria jamás habría tenido aquellas preocupaciones, ni siquiera había tenido esos sentimientos hacia alguien.

\- La verdad es que no, bueno, la noche de la fiesta, lo sentí.

\- Bueno Dashie, es así como Big Mac se sintió todo este tiempo y yo también me sentí así desde hace un rato ya. Aunque todo el mundo lo diga, no sé lo más mínimo sobre estos sentimientos.

A quién quería engañar, Sunset tenía que fingir bien sus emociones, aquellos problemas en realidad no eran los más complicados que atravesaba, de hecho tenían una cierta relación, pero no era fácil pensarla, mucho menos aceptarla; sin embargo, abrazó a su amiga de un momento a otro.

\- Dashie, solo sé que si no sigues a tu corazón en el momento donde te dice que lo sigas, te arrepentirás terriblemente.

Sin comprender bien la situación, Rainbow Dash también abrazó a su amiga, ¿Qué estaba pasando con Sunset Shimmer? Pero el consejo, por muy popular que fuese, por mucho que la gente lo repitiese una y otra vez o en la tv en las malas novelas en las típicas series de tv, dibujos animados, películas, etc., tenía la ventaja de ser bastante cierta, aunque claro, en el 90 por ciento de estas, todo salía bien.

\- Está bien Sunsy, pero por qué estás así.

\- No te lo puedo decir ahora; pero descuida, no es algo que esté fuera de mis manos.

\- No, tus amigas estamos para ayudarte en lo que sea, no puedes… - Sunset de inmediato la soltó para poner un dedo en sus labios, cerrándolos de esta forma.

\- No grites, te juro que si llega el momento en que no pueda hacerlo les pediré su ayuda, tienes que confiar en mí. – Musitó la adolescente de piel bicolor, entre una sonrisa tímida y un gesto que expresaba toda la seguridad del mundo.

Pronto ambas se volvieron a encaminar hacia la biblioteca, al llegar a la entrada, observaron una gran cantidad de cartas utilizadas para hacer un castillo.

\- Shhh, no hagan ruido, un sonido que sea los suficientemente alto tiraría el castillo con la más completa facilidad. – Dijo el profesor Discord, salido de la nada.

Alrededor del castillo todo el alumnado observaba el castillo, para su construcción se habían retirado las computadoras, había una gran cantidad de paquetes de cartas en todo el piso, el castillo se extendía por los escritorios de las computadoras ese mueble que dibujaba un círculo en el centro de la biblioteca ciertamente estaba atestado de cartas, en sí, el castillo tenía un metro y medio de altura, pero estaba construido en una inmensa cantidad de espacio. Pero no solamente estaban allí los alumnos de su clase, sino también unos cuantos colados, algunos profesores, la señorita Cheerilee y la directora Celestia. Sin necesidad de usar las palabras, Discord invitó a las muchachas a sentarse en el piso.

Algunos celulares grababan lo que sería una exposición legendaria por parte del maestro. Que hablaba entre susurros.

\- Alumnos míos, la realidad es como este castillo de naipes, es una construcción de todos los humanos, puede que unos más que otros, pero a fin de cuentas, unos la crean mientras los otros la aceptan; así se construyen colosos enormes que llamamos realidad, mundo, vida, estado, llámenlos como quieran. Si se recuestan desde abajo verán que es algo enorme, invencible y hasta superior; eso es porque aprehenden a no cuestionarlo, a vivir bajo sus reglas, allí están las leyes, las religiones, los poderosos, los presidentes, las autoridades, lo que ustedes conocen como realidad. Pero si todos se levantan.

De inmediato Discord, que estaba echado con su cara al frente, observando el castillo, se puso de pie de forma delicada.

\- Ustedes pueden levantarse pensando por sí mismos, no apuntando de buenas a primeras todo lo que les muestra, no idiotizándose frente a la tv, frente a los videojuegos, ojo que no estoy diciendo dejarlos atrás, sino dejarse embrutecer; es así como ustedes adquieren algo que les aseguro es mucho más poderoso que un arma de fuego, adquieren el dominio de su pensamiento y con este, con la aceptación de que desde ese momento su camino es individual, adquieren la fuerza de ¡GRITAR!

Cuando el profesor gritó con todas sus fuerzas, algunas chicas y chicos se aterrorizaron, pero solamente una parte del castillo se cayó.

\- Griten, digan lo que sienten, muestren sus pensamientos, grítenlos, retomen su posesión de la verdad… 3, 2, 1.

De un momento a otro, todos se sintieron alentados a gritar.

\- Me gusta My Little Donkey. – Gritó un muchacho.

\- Quiero entender la amistad. – Dijo Twilight.

\- El mundo está hecho una máquina de dinero. – Advirtió Sweet Leaf.

\- Los animales también tienen derechos. – Dijo Fluttershy.

\- Quiero dejar de sentirme una miserable. – Dijo con todo su rencor Sunset Shimmer.

De en medio de tantos gritos de sus compañeros, algunos descifrables, otros ininteligibles, Rainbow finalmente se animó a gritar.

\- Ya no quiero estar con Soarin. – Aquellas palabras ciertamente fueron a oídos sordos, nadie pudo escucharla porque todos gritaban y se concentraban en sus palabras, además que su grito no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

Conforme las vibraciones de los gritos derrumbaban el castillo parte por parte, Discord sonreía y animaba al alumnado a seguir adelante, hasta que finalmente el castillo fue derrumbado.

\- Muy bien amigos, eso es todo. – Advirtió Discord. – Allí tienen frente a ustedes el poder de la filosofía en pocas palabras.

De inmediato todos aplaudieron, incluso la directora Celestia no pudo evitar sentirse bastante atraída por aquel recurso didáctico tan… metafórico. Todos se habían expresado, Sunset y Rainbow se observaron sonriéndose como lo que eran, dos amigas con sus respectivos problemas, pero ahora, ahora los afrontarían como debía ser.

* * *

Estimados/estimadas lectoras/lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el titulo ya es la clave para ver de qué trata, aunque todavía nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.

Pero antes de irse, aquí está un Spoiler de la nueva producción de Filomental [XD]

Imaginen la voz que ponen las propagandas de las carteleras de cine.

 _Una nueva era trae nuevos retos, nuevas esperanzas, nuevos problemas…_

 _Chrysalis – Cadance, ahora tú eres su princesa._

 _Celestia - ¿Cómo piensas cuidarlos o darles un hogar siquiera?_

 _¿Un acierto o un error?_

 _\- Existe una forma de proporcionar el dinero suficiente._

 _Diamond Tiara – Papá, yo no soy así._

 _Flithy Rich – Hija mía, no tenemos nada._

 _¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el amor de un padre frente a su codicia? ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer?_

 _FR – Mi talento es generar dinero…_

 _La Tragedia Rich… Consulte el perfil de filomental._

Ok, nos leemos pronto.


	17. Calma

Siento haberme demorado más de lo que debía, otro examen pero aquí lo tienen, el capítulo 17

* * *

El espejo tiene tantas representaciones, tanto significado para literatos, poetas, pensadores… pero ciertamente, verse en aquella superficie reflectante podía hacerse por diversas causas, levantar distintos sentimientos; tomar un momento para apreciarnos a nosotros mismos con nuestros propios ojos, más que todo en la soledad, nos brindaba mensajes a montones, reacciones quizás más imperceptibles y relevantes; pero lo que menos esperó Rainbow fue tener pensamientos al respecto. Su corazón le latía a mil por segundo, como nunca antes… dentro de ella se escondía un sentimiento tan inexplicable como edulcorante.

No podría explicar el momento preciso, pero podía decir quién los causaba. Pero al margen de aquello, al mirar sus ojos, su cabello despeinado, la falta de cuidados femeninos en él… la ausencia de maquillaje, de labial, de sombra en los ojos; aquel rostro era el de ella, era ella; reflejaba su simpleza, su aparente falta de "feminidad", pero ya bien sabía que le gustaba ser como era, no lo cambiaría; a fin de cuentas, detestaba la mayor parte de las cosas que se supones una chica debería hacer.

\- Vamos querida, quédate quieta. – Advertía Rarity mientras tomaba el cabello multicolor de la adolescente, tomándolo por la mitad para revisar el daño que tenía, así como el terrible despeinado que presentaba.

\- Auch, Rarity, eso duele. – Bramaba la de piel cian cerrando un ojo a causa del dolor que le infringía al tratar de desenredar su cabello.

\- Tienes el cabello picado y no lo estás lavando con el cuidado suficiente, Mmm, me temo que no será suficiente con esto, déjame traer algo de agua caliente y un champú ideal para tu cabello. Ahora que lo pienso, también necesito un acondicionador.

Rarity caminaba con una inquietud entendible, el cabello de Rainbow Dash tenía una amplia gama de posibilidades, aprovechar sus colores para formar patrones en los peinados era sin duda una de los mayores deseos de la modista; lamentablemente su amiga deportista detestaba con toda su alma la idea, prefería seguir con su forma normal de mantener el cabello. Ciertamente era una gran pérdida. Pero nada más podía hacer, al menos hasta ese momento. Cuando la de ojos violeta le indico que deseaba un peinado, en sus propias palabras desde luego: Quiero que arregles mi cabello. Fue como darle una tela rara para hacer un vestido, estaba emocionada por las distintas posibilidades del cabello de Rainbow.

Un cepillo, fijadores, peines, una tijera… además de varios elementos de maquillaje fueron transportados en una especie de caja de plástico con divisiones para cada uno, demasiado práctica para cualquier circunstancia.

\- Cariño, me sorprende que me hayas pedido esto.

La de ojos violeta no contestó, solo se dejó tocar su cabello, con cada enredo que era alado, sentía un pinchazón en su cabeza, mayormente en la nuca, era terriblemente enloquecedor;

\- Agh –Terminó quejándose la deportista, como parte del reflejo, su mano fue a atrapar co gran velocidad la muñeca de su amiga modista.

\- Auch, Rainbow… - gruño la adolescente de piel blanca logrando que la soltara.

Soportando el maldito dolor, la de piel cian retuvo en su mente varias de las razones por las cuales se hallaba soportando su tortura china; pero nuevamente, las dejaba de lado para percatarse frente al espejo de algo importante, importantísimo: aquella muchacha frente a ella, había tenido tantos cambios desde hace dos años atrás. Un ejemplo claro era su cuerpo, se había dado un estirón a la par de sus amigas, su fuerza había incrementado un montón, al igual que sus caderas… sus hombros, incluso otras áreas habían tenido cambios bastante notables; pero mucho más importante aún, recordaba el instante en el cual pensó que esos problemas que la atosigaban no se presentarían jamás. Oh no, la Rainbow Dash de hace dos, tres o cuatro años atrás, jamás hubiera tenido la ocurrencia de preocuparse por ridiculeces como aquellas, cursilerías que no venían al caso.

Si Rarity pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos seguramente exclamaría a todo pulmón un "te lo dije". Bueno, allí estaba, no podía decir haber pasado por mucho, pero a fin de cuentas, su recorrido por aquellos senderos había sido bastante escarpado, aventurado, lo había recorrido a su manera; aunque no era el final, tener ese instante de autodescubrimiento era… mágico, especial. La nueva ella se sentía diferente a como había sido antes, pero sin dejar de serlo; era todo un trabalenguas confuso, pero no dejaba de ser ella, aun cuando comenzaba a preocuparse por una cosa pequeña.

\- Bueno, tenía pensado hacerte un peinado que resalte este par de pendientes, aunque también podría preferir cambiar tu estilo por una coleta más pronunciada y una remera que combine con tu cabello. – La modista ponía una mano en su cadera para pensar al respecto, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su barbilla, de un momento a otro comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su amiga para tener una mejor observación de las posibilidades, se sentía como una niña en juguetería.

Mientras la modista preparaba el cabello de Rainbow, esta se mantenía inquieta por las odiosas punzadas en su cuero cabelludo. Rayos, eran bastante molestos como para poder resistirlos; Rarity tuvo que enfrentarse tanto al pelo multicolor de su amiga como a sus reacciones, expresiones de dolor, una que otra de rabia y sus reflejos que cada vez la asustaron menos, hasta que finalmente utilizó el peine para golpear levemente con los dientes la mano captora de su amiga.

\- ¡Hey! – Reaccionó la adolescente de piel cian.

\- Si no te tranquilizas, me temo que no me queda de otra.

\- Ash. – De inmediato la deportista cruzó sus brazos para soplar de lado y tratando de relajarse.

Cinco minutos de un último round a solas con la cabellera de Rainbow dejaron una estela de quejidos bajos, junto con algo de sudor en la frente de Rarity.

\- Listo. – Dijo al observar la primera.

\- Por fin – Exclamó victoriosa una ya inquieta Rainbow, pero las delicadas manos de su amiga la detuvieron en seco para volver a sentarla.

\- Querida, eso solo fue el primer paso. Tu cabello está terriblemente dañado, esta reseco, tienes las puntas quebradas, deshidratado, graso en la raíz… me tomará un poco más de tiempo prepararlo para un peinado.

\- Qué, Rarity ese no fue el trato, tú dijiste que podías hacerlo en menos de quince minutos… tenemos que ir al colegio dentro de quince minutos y no pienso llegar tarde a historia, Harshwinny me la tiene jurada.

Pero de nada sirvió tratar de razonar contra el sentido de la moda de Rarity, sus ojos centrados, la lengua fuera, sus labios hacia el otro lado y sus cejas en continuo movimiento junto con el de sus ojos eran el indicio claro.

\- Prométeme que no te tardaras. – Aclaró la deportista segundos antes de sentir un líquido espeso sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué estás?…

\- Hidrato tu cabello, después tendré que lidiar con la grasa y tengo que solucionar lo del volumen…

Aquellos términos eran desconocidos por la de cabello multicolor. Pero se limitó a continuar sentada en la silla. Afortunadamente tenía la clave de salvación de la situación, sacó su teléfono para ingresar a su página de My Stable, observó las fotos con suma rapidez, pues sabía que pronto la modista le pediría inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras pasaba por las publicaciones de sus amigos, no podía evitar sentir un masaje bastante placentero debido al movimiento de los dedos de su amiga para que su remedio llegara hasta la raíz y pasara por todo el cabello.

En otro cinco minutos, Rarity logró esparcir toda la substancia casera por la cabellera de su amiga sintiendo satisfacción por su trabajo. Después, tuvo que enjuagarlo con agua fría, en ese momento la cabeza de Rainbow tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás en el lavamanos del baño.

Otra substancia más fue necesaria para lidiar estratégicamente con el cabello graso. Su amiga no se daba cuenta todavía, pero su cabello adquiría brillo, suavidad, incluso más tonalidad a causa de los cuidados de la de ojos azules.

\- ¡Papá!, dejé una lata de cerveza abierta en el comedor, ¿!Podrías traerla!?

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritaron tanto el padre desde como Rainbow en el baño.

\- Es para el volumen, después de cepillarte, digamos que perdiste un poco.

Cuando el padre de Rarity ingresó a la habitación, traía consigo una lata de cerveza destapada.

\- Hija, la próxima vez avísame antes de sacar una lata de cerveza para estas cosas. – Advirtió el señor poco antes de retirarse. Rainbow se limitó a saludar con cara de inocente.

\- Oye, ni loca me dejaré.

\- Ya la apliqué y si quieres llegar a la escuela sin cerveza por todo tu cuerpo, te sugiero que no te muevas mucho. – Sentenció la modista con cierto ademán de victoria.

Otros diez minutos de tratamiento dejaron el cabello de la adolescente como algo totalmente nuevo.

\- Bueno, ahora el peinado.

Surgió algo instintivo en la de piel cian, una suerte entre la vergüenza y la comodidad; en absoluto deseaba tener un nuevo peinado, pero, al mismo tiempo, comprendía que estaba bien como estaba, incluso cuando no podía observar su cabello, podía inferir que su amiga había hecho un trabajo admirable. Pero estaba cómoda.

\- Rarity, con respecto a eso… te agradezco por tu trabajo, enserio que sí; pero estoy cómoda con mi peinado actual.

\- Rainbow Dash, he esperado mucho tiempo tener tu cabello bajo mis manos, no me digas esto ahora.

\- Lo siento, no estoy lista… sabes que no me gustan estas cosas.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué lo solicitaste?

\- No lo sé… es… para verme un poco mejor – dijo entre murmullos.

\- ¿Solo un poco?

\- Sí

Los ojos de Big Mac denotaban su cansancio, durante los últimos días apenas había podido dormir, los cultivos necesitaban de su cuidado continuo, una plaga de ácaros había llegado a la zona sur, así que tuvo que quedarse junto a su hermana toda la noche utilizando un acaricida especial para proteger a sus manzanos, actuar con rapidez era algo que era necesario realizar, pero el problema no se acababa allí, pasarían toda la tarde junto a Applebloom volviendo a aplicar el tratamiento y verificar el alcance de la plaga para mantener a todos los manzanos protegidos. No obstante, el cansancio no dejaba siquiera que se concentrara en la explicación de Cranky.

\- Es precisamente este punto el crucial para comprender la división especie – reino, no es la gran cosa, pero les servirá para comprender el interesante mundo de los animales.

\- Señor… sé que es una pregunta que no viene al caso. Pero ¿Cómo clasificaría usted a una forma de vida como la planta que vino en los juegos de la amistad?

\- Sabe tan bien como yo que es mejor mantener en secreto esos temas, pero mi respuesta sería que primero debemos estudiarla su hábitat, cosa que no podemos.

Los ojos del muchacho se cerraban cada vez por más tiempo, aunque los temas tenían cierta relevancia, no podía mantenerse despierto, al menos no del todo. Sus apuntes eran un asco, unas pocas palabras y varios rayones sobre su cuaderno. Estaba a cinco pupitres del profesor y tenía la maravillosa suerte de hallarse detrás de Fluttershy, ya que su peinado podía lograr esconder el hecho de estar reclinado sobre sus apuntes, sin pensarlo más, cerró los ojos por un pequeño instante.

"Ring, ring" El sonido de la campana de cambio de hora logró despertar al mancebo, completamente alerta por lo que podría pasarle, desde luego, su susto fue inmediato ya que comprendió que se había quedado dormido por más de media hora, lo cual era una terrible idea.

\- Hey, tienes suerte de que Cranky no te descubriera. – Dijo la voz de un muchacho que le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Al darse vuelta, el joven Apple observó a Soarin, su sonrisa no hacía sino enfurecerle para sus adentros, después de todo, cuando no se trataba de su infancia, nunca olvidaba nada. No obstante, le devolvió el saludo de mano que le ofreció.

\- Hey, ¿Alguna razón para darte una roncada en plena clase? – Cuestionó el muchacho de pelo añil.

\- Cansancio. – Fue la respuesta de Big Mac, su deseo de hablar con Soarin era inexistente.

\- Eso es obvio, ¿Por qué estás cansado?

\- Trabajé anoche. – Respondió el mancebo mientras tomaba sus apuntes y los ponía en su mochila, apenas era el inicio del periodo escolar y ya estaba cansado.

Sin mediar más palabras tomó su mochila, se la cargó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los pasillos, dejando a Soarin con las palabras en la boca.

\- Bueno, supongo que está tan cansado que ni siquiera quiere hablar. – Terminó explicándose el deportista.

El resto de las clases pasó de forma regular, estaba exhausto, pero no rendido, en su cabeza se albergaban distintas preocupaciones, entre ellas el producto de Sweet Apple Acres, su contrato con la empresa de licores debía ser cumplida al pie de la letra, usaría todo el sector norte y este para sacar la mejor producción de la temporada, debían seleccionar con sumo cuidado las manzanas, después de todo era la excelencia lo que se buscaba en las manzanas; la paga por ellas les serviría para los próximos meses y considerando el resto de la producción, tendría que hacer otra selección para separar las manzanas en completo mal estado y el resto… podría utilizarlo tanto como abono como para alimento de los cerdos… no había peligro al hacer aquello, así ahorraba bastante en productos, pero si hacía cuentas estrictas, sabía bien que no produciría lo suficiente como para llegar a los dieciocho mil que costaba el año en la universidad Windsome, necesitaba pensar en una solución antes de que terminara el tiempo de cosecha.

\- Amigo, se nota que estás bastante pensativo y por tu mirada sé que no es por mi majestuosa clase, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, cualquier problema tiene importancia, claro que dependiendo el problema, tendrá una importancia mayor que mi clase. – Decía Discord con un sentido del humor bastante notorio – Aunque claro, serán bastante contados los problemas más importantes que los planteados aquí.

Era bastante raro que el profesor hablara entre murmullos, no obstante, era comprensible por el contexto en el que se hallaban.

\- Bien, espero que hayan traído palomitas como se los advertí, la directora me dijo que no podríamos ir al cine; pero tenemos esta hermosa televisión pantalla plana para poder apreciar esta película llamada "Quién mató al gato negro" pongan bastante atención y disfruten, nos servirá para explicar bien la idea del autor que abordamos.

El día entero había sido una completa catástrofe, el dicho "a veces no todo sale como esperas" lo describiría perfectamente.

Esperó llegar a clases a tiempo, pero entre el peinado, la plática con Rarity y la carrera que tuvieron que hacer para llegar a clases no lo había logrado.

Esperó llegar a tiempo para pasar Historia, pero no, tuvieron que llegar tarde, Harshwinny le dio un regaño por su falta de interés, pero al menos pudo quedarse a pasar la bendita clase de Historia en la cual aprendió poco o nada debido a los nervios que le provocaba la mirada de Harshwinny.

Esperó que las materias del día fuesen livianas; mas todas tuvieron que ser extremadamente pesadas, los profesores planeaban finalizar el semestre un poco antes para darles tiempo para disfrutar de sus últimos días de clases dentro del colegio… y también estaban esas ansias de todos los estudiantes de último año, ultimadamente casi todos comenzaban a pensar en la vida detrás de los muros de la CHS.

En fin, en vano aguardó a que se diera un día tranquilo, pero en ese instante, agradecía que fuese así, ya que teniendo en cuenta que en unos pocos minutos, tantas preocupaciones se le vinieron a la mente que apenas podía pensar en una a la vez sin que le doliese la cabeza. Además, la habían distraído lo suficiente como para no pensar en otra cuestión que no fuesen las clases, los equipos de deporte a los cuales estaba inscrita, el último torneo que tenía entre colegios y los momentos breves junto a sus compañeras dentro de la aceleración escolar que vivirían los últimos cinco meses.

Entonces, ¿Cuál era la preocupación final? Simplemente esta era algo intrascendente para quienes habían cruzado por ella, pero en ese momento, desde donde estaba parada, era una cuestión de suma importancia, decisión, equivocación… todo era posible en lo que pasaría al final del día; sabía bien dónde se encontraba, sabía o al menos creía saber lo que sentía por el muchacho a dos pupitres a su derecha, aquel de ojos verdes, de piel roja y de actitud reservada. ¿Qué podría gustarle de él? Era algo que tenía respuesta, pero que pocos podrían entender; ciertamente era su contrario en más de una cuestión, gustos personalidad; eran como aceite y agua, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo en él que no había visto durante más de un año.

De un momento a otro, la adolescente volteó para observar mejor al mancebo.

¿Y qué pasaba con Big Mac? Yacía dormido sobre sus apuntes nuevamente, Discord había dejado el salón para que vieran la película sin su "interferencia"; pero la de cabello multicolor se percató de algo, su expresión no era aquella que transmitía calma, no era la misma a la cual estaba acostumbrada, no, era completamente diferente, las cejas se movían de forma involuntaria sin dejar de estar fruncidas, de la misma forma, sus labios parecían articular palabras de forma bruta, su respiración era un poco más elevada de lo común, al menos para un sueño.

 _El viento movía las últimas hojas que caían al piso, cafés como la tierra, el pasto era casi inexistente por todas las colinas onduladas de Sweet Apple Acres, la madera, tanto como de los manzanos como de las bardas, del granero, de la cabaña y en general se hallaba podrida, extremadamente vieja y quebradiza. El letrero de la granja, de sus campos extensos caía produciendo un estruendo metálico a causa de la corrosión de las cadenas que los sostenían a la entrada de la granja, la cual también estaba increíblemente deteriorada._

 _Un arroyo que solía correr por la zona este estaba seco por completo no quedaba más que sedimento agrietado; pero los manzanos, oh los manzanos, padecían de una agonía que jamás esperó ver en su vida. Allí estaba él, en medio de toda la inmensidad de Sweet Apple Acres, observándolo todo a su paso, descalzo, los objetos del piso le fastidiaban por completo, sus desgastados pantalones apenas lo cubrían debido a los orificios en este, su polera estaba completamente sucia, tenía el hedor de más de cinco días de trabajo sin una ducha. Su pelo seco a causa del sudor y la suciedad estaba fijo como la paja y quebradizo como esta. Sus facciones agotadas y huesudas denotaban el peor de los escenarios. Pero aquello no era todo, Applejack ya no estaba, ni la abuela Smith ni siquiera la Applebloom, la niña de sus ojos. Aquella pequeña que representaba la razón por la cual había dado todo._

 _Solo… en medio de toda la infertilidad, del suelo seco y el peor aspecto que podría tener la granja._

Con cierta impaciencia, los ojos violeta de la adolescente seguían los movimientos involuntarios provocados por el sueño de Big Mac, este pronto tomaba un lápiz que estaba frente a él, aunque claro, cerraba sus puños sobre este. Su respiración continuaba acelerándose. Incluso en medio de la obscuridad, por la poca luz producida por la televisión ella podía apreciar sus expresiones inconscientes.

 _Mientras buscaba sin hallar a nadie en absoluto, el joven Apple se acercó a el recuerdo del riachuelo, sus pasos le dolían, pero no era nada comparado al hecho de no poder hallar a su familia por ningún lado; continuó caminando esperando encontrar algo al final, de pronto, en medio del cadáver de la afluencia de agua observó dos sombras caminando en dirección al sol que estaba poniéndose, el cabello de los colores del arcoíris fue reconocido de inmediato y a su lado estaba un muchacho que él conocía bien. Soarin y Rainbow Dash caminaban tomados de la mano._

 _\- ¿Applejack, Applebloom, Abuela Smith? – Cuestionó el joven de forma leve, incluso su garganta estaba increíblemente seca._

 _\- No lo recuerdas, ellas se fueron, como todos aquí… adiós. – Le respondió la adolescente mientras continuaba su camino junto con Soarin, desapareciendo al poco tiempo._

 _A poco más de cien metros, en una curva rodeada por manzanos muertos y madera carcomida por termitas, halló finalmente una figura que no pudo Identificar con claridad hasta que atravesó el bloqueo visual._

 _El miedo llegó entonces, sentía su corazón comenzar a latirle de forma potente en el pecho, incluso el sudor comenzó a emanar de sus poros._

Después de tratar de prestarle atención a la película por más de diez minutos, Rainbow no pudo evitar voltearse nuevamente para observarlo, esta vez, pudo comprender que estaba teniendo una pesadilla; su respiración era más elevada, sumada a sus expresiones más pronunciadas y el brillo que tenía su piel se debía al sudor, Rainbow sabía de aquello, no obstante, fuese la pesadilla que fuese, debía ser una terrible para que no pudiera levantarse, mucho menos dejar de estar en aquel mundo de pesadilla.

 _No podía creer a quién tenía en frente… pero todo parecía tan real que de momento, Big Mac le dio una credibilidad total a los sucesos frente a él._

 _\- Me has decepcionado hijo._

 _Sobre una roca, con la mirada en el horizonte y sin dignarse a mirar al adolescente a los ojos, el hombre con un chaleco, sombrero de vaquero y unos pantalones azules desgastados mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte._

 _\- Has fallado Big Mac, me prometiste ser el guardián de la familia; pero al final dejaste que todos fracasaran, Applebloom, Applejack, ¡tú! Has llevado a la ruina a nuestra familia._

 _En medio de todo el pánico que trataba de afluir, el joven de ojos cerraba sus párpados para mantenerse firme a su padre pata mantener la frente en alto, no podía aceptar haber fracasado, no, no podía terminar así._

 _\- ¿Dónde están? – Cuestionó tratando de mantenerse impasible, aunque bien sabía que no venía al caso trata de hacerlo._

 _\- Donde está tu padre y tu madre. – De inmediato la figura de su padre sobre la piedra se mostraba para revelar un cráneo con las vestimentas que recordaba, llevaba su padre. - ¡Fracasaste! – Gritó nuevamente poco antes de que sus ropas se abrieran ante la fuerza de sus huesos que se pulverizaban para desaparecer._

En medio de la clase, casi cuando la película estaba a punto de finalizar, la adolescente de cabello multicolor mantenía la vista fija en el rostro de Big Mac, se sentía extraña al observarlo, pero no podía hacer nada más aparte de mantener la vista en él.

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de Big Mac se abrieron de par en par, lo primero para percatarse de su regreso a la realidad fue el rostro de la muchacha que había aparecido en dicha pesadilla, aunque esta comenzaba a borrarse de forma casi instantánea; sus ojos violeta cambiaban de tonalidad por las luces de la televisión, aun así, no perdían aquel toque que causaba que sus latidos se incrementaran; aunque no como antes, todavía tenía cierto sentimiento hacia ella. Rainbow se volteó a los pocos segundos de despertar el de ojos verdes, era sombroso ver como regresaba su expresión apacible.

San embargo él se mantuvo en su posición mientas trataba de recordar toda su pesadilla, pero solo podía rememorar ciertas partes de esta, no miraba a la adolescente de piel cian, solamente pensaba al respecto, evocando el recuerdo por partes, comprendía que sus preocupaciones sobre la granja eran serias, de hecho, realmente estaba en un embrollo como ninguno antes en su vida, no se trataba de comprar una consola una televisión o una computadora, se trataba de reunir el dinero para pagar la universidad de sus dos hermanas. Aquel problema no le dejaba mantenerse calmado, iba i regresaba a su cabeza de forma constante, el miedo que tenía era enorme, así como el desafío.

Entonces, un pensamiento contingente le llegó a la mente, antecedido por una observación: incluso con la poca luz que ofrecía la televisión, podía apreciar el brillo singular del cabello de Rainbow Dash, estaba mucho más hermoso que lo normal, el brillo, la sedosidad… Rainbow… pensó para sus adentros, aquella muchacha no representaba mucho, al menos ya no como antes. Pero había algo que pudo reconocer como equivocado, al menos en él. Ella era una muchacha diferente del resto, pero también tenía derecho a enamorarse de otras personas que no fueran él. Eso estaba claro, pero eso no le daba justificación para tratar de lastimarla; en ese momento se percataba de aquel deseo subrepticio, escondido detrás de su actitud tomada hacia ella; quizás su amistad se había ido al garete en poco más de tres meses, se había esforzado en arrebatársela para que ira el dolor del cual era víctima.

No había visto que también la había lastimado, bueno, si lo hizo, pero su forma de actuar fue mantener la actitud fría, alejarse; incluso cuando ella se esforzó en tratar de arreglar su amistad, mantuvo esa frialdad no solo como escudo, sino como arma. Aquel análisis solo le mostraba algo que no deseaba, no deseaba mandar al demonio todo, no deseaba ver a su hermanita dentro de la granja, un lugar que no le correspondía en absoluto. Mucho menos deseaba estar solo; era increíble que fuera así. Lo que él entendía por soledad era no tener absolutamente a nadie, él tenía a su familia, alguno que otro amigo y eso le bastaba. En ese punto. ella había sido una amiga excepcional…

Quizás era tarde, quizás ya ni se acordaba de él… pero, debía intentarlo, recuperar a una amiga… y no solamente a ella, también tenía a Sunset Shimmer… su otra amiga, ella realmente era una persona que no debía perder en absoluto, también se había alejado de ella; además se hacía notorio el hecho de que necesitaba alguien que la escuchara, alguien que estuviese fuera de su círculo de amigas.

Cuando la campana sonó después de quince minutos, Rainbow esperaba con cierta impaciencia a que la mayoría de los estudiantes salieran, era una locura tratar de hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Solo era decir un hola, si no le respondía, podía fingir que se lo dijo a otra persona y si lo hacía… pues estaba súper bien. Aquello se diferenciaba de todo juego de campo, en ellos tenía la certeza de dar por lo menos una competencia bastante reñida, pero en aquello no era sino una rockie, una novata, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, solo uno que otro consejo de Rarity, no comer cebolla, consumir alguna menta, observarlo a los ojos solo por unos cuantos segundos, relajarse; tratar de no ahogar la conversación, dejar que el dirija la conversación por un tiempo… pero, aquellos consejos servían para el noventa por ciento de los muchachos Big Mac era diferente a ese rango, a él le encantaba mirar a los ojos, no guiaba la conversación, sus pocas palabras necesitaban un análisis amplio para tener significado completo y finalmente, no le interesaban las apariencias… ¿Cómo lograrlo? Mientras pensaba esto, fingía recoger sus útiles de forma lenta, hacía el ademán de haberlos hecho caer.

Big Mac por su parte, se tomaba algo de tiempo para pensar sus palabras, ella estaba allí, al parecer estaba algo tensa, quizás tenía sus propios problemas, quizás era por los partidos que debía jugar el sábado… ¿Sería buena idea molestarla? A comparación de sus problemas recientes, aquello todavía le costaba, aunque claro, aceptaba finalmente que no eran el uno para el otro, que había vivido toda una novela a causa de no poder afrontarlo debidamente; mas incluso haciéndolo, no sabía exactamente qué decir o hacer.

\- Ok Calma, solo debes respirar… es como un penalti. – Susurraba la muchacha de cabello multicolor poco antes de levantarse y seguir al mancebo que también se tomaba su tiempo para salir del salón.

¿Debería esperarla? – se cuestionaba el joven Apple aún nervioso al respecto.

Finalmente, él se había quedado afuera del curso, esa era la oportunidad perfecta; sintiendo el corazón en el pecho a punto de explotarle, la adolescente se encaminó hacia la salida pensando en sus palabras, un hola, cómo estás o qué hay… serían suficientes después todo seguiría el rumbo que tendría que seguir. Er dejar mucho al azar, pero así era ella.

A menos de tres metros del umbral, Rainbow mantenía una expresión poco conocida por cualquiera en ella; Big Mac apenas mantenía su lengua controlada, gritar un Hola sería la peor de sus equivocaciones, lo sabía bastante bien.

Una sombra se apareció, por los pasillos, su velocidad tenía solamente una explicación: ansiedad, nervios, exceso de azúcar en la dieta, no obstante, ello no evitó que una muchacha de cabello rosado llegara a la escena en menos de cinco segundos, poco antes de que Rainbow levantara su mano para saludar al joven Apple llegó la muchacha de cara conocida.

\- Hola primo. – Saludó poco antes de tomar a Rainbow Dash por el brazo y "extraerla" del lugar.

En plena carrera, Rainbow todavía no lograba armar todo el rompecabezas de lo sucedido, estaba corriendo, siendo arrastrada por Pinkie Pie, bajando las gradas hasta llegar al primer piso, a la recepción donde estaban expuestos los trofeos de la CHS, colgados las pancartas de algunos clubes. Finalmente llegar al destino.

\- Pinkie Pie, estaba tratando de… - Poco antes de revelar sus maquinaciones, Rainbow comprendió que no era ni el lugar ni la hora precisa para decir ni reclamar nada.

\- Nada de eso Dashie, tenemos una reunión importante, ¿Acaso no leíste el mensaje? – Le replicó la muchacha de cabello alocado.

\- Cuál mensaje… - Cuando la adolescente de piel cian comprobó el mensaje de reunión urgente al cambio de hora. Comprendió que realmente estaba en otro mundo hace poco más de cinco minutos.

Rarity la observó intrigada, comenzaba a sospe

char de algo de lo cual no se podría culpar a Rainbow Dash, mas aquello debería esperar.

\- Bueno, gracias a todas por venir, en la tarde, Applejack me contó sobre Sweet Apple Acres y la producción – Platicaba Sunset Shimmer con un fuego en su mirada, no pocos sabían qué significaba aquellos signos. – la producción se verá afectada por una playa si no la detienen de forma rápida y pues, no alcanzan dos Apple para cubrir todo el terreno, así que yo propongo ir a ayudar…

\- Chicas, no hace falta que…

\- Claro que hace falta Applejack, cada una irá por su decisión. – Interrumpió directamente la adolescente de cabello bicolor.

Había algo en aquel grupo de amigas, algo que las diferenciaba de otros; simplemente no podían dejar a una amiga en apuros. La noción fue apoyada de forma contundente por todas. Sin embargo Applejack no podía abusar del deseo de ayudar de sus amigas.

-Enserio no creo que sea necesario.

\- Cariño, nosotras te apoyaremos aunque debamos ensuciarnos las manos. – Replicó Rarity, y si aquella frase era pronunciada por ella, pues no había de otra.

\- Muchas gracias chicas… muchas, muchas gracias. – Afirmaba la adolescente rubia sintiendo una gran alegría por tener amigas como ellas.

Allí estaba la perfecta ocasión para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, Rainbow sintió que no había perdido la carrera, solo había entrado en boxes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la demora, acabo de ingresar al mes de supervivencia extrema, café, madrigadas, ya saben, exámenes brutales, sañosos, monstruosos, por lo cual lamento informarles que el fic tendrá un pequeño congelamiento de tres a cinco semanas; ya veré la forma de recompensar su paciencia, nos leemos pronto. Deséenme suerte XD.


	18. Sudor y decepción

Al fin pasó la época turbulenta de exámenes, espero que no hayan extrañado el fic y si lo hicieron, pues creo que valdrá la pena.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, no habían clases por ser un feriado; sin embargo, la rutina diaria de Sweet Apple Acres era efectuada con normalidad. El muchacho de piel rojiza ya había pasado más de dos horas bajo la actividad constante de limpiar sus preciados manzanos de los malditos ácaros que los acosaban, ninguna peste le quitaría el fruto de su arduo trabajo de cuidados y planificación. Ocho de la mañana con treinta y cinco minutos, a esas alturas la actividad estaba en pleno desenvolvimiento. Applebloom se encargaría de tareas en el granero luego iría a ayudar a su hermana, él se encontraba cargando dos sacos llenos del químico especial para tratar a la plaga, era obvio que los frutos de la zona sur se verían fuertemente afectados, debían rescatar todo lo que podían, el resto sería descartado como alimento; el tratamiento era principalmente para salvar al resto de las plantas. El trabajo requeriría de todo el día y probablemente el siguiente.

Luego estaba el hecho de hablar con su hermana de algo más importante que la plaga, el tema era difícil de tratar, más conociendo el carácter de su hermana… era una obstinada cuando quería serlo, realmente bastante. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, aquellos pensamientos solo disminuían su ritmo de trabajo, tratando de librar dichas las imágenes del rostro de su hermana, el joven Apple pasó a tomar nuevamente los sacos para transportarlos al área donde realizaría la limpieza de sus manzanos.

El día tenía todas las características de una mañana soleada, con el verde vivo moviéndose por una suave brisa, por mucho que le costara, terminaría de eliminar las plagas, caminaba con el peso de los sacos llenos del químico para hacerlo, sus zapatos con suelas gruesas y extremadamente duros eran idóneos para el trabajo a realizar, un overol azul marino con señales claras de un uso constante se lucía junto con una camisa roja con cuadros negros, su sombrero similar al de su hermana bloqueaba la luz del sol con eficacia única, solo quedaba por responder una pregunta: ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanas? Deberían haber llegado al centro de la zona sur hace diez minutos, deberían estar esperándolo con agua y guantes de látex; pero no estaban.

Sacando su celular, el mancebo se dispuso a llamar a su hermana; pero poco antes de seleccionar su número con su foto, ella fue quien lo llamó. De inmediato contestó para poner aparato cerca de su oído para contestar:

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Hola hermano, perdona que esté retrasada, pero tenía que traer a las manos de ayuda que necesitamos, se perderían en menos de un minuto sin mí.

Sin más respuesta, por parte del mancebo, este colgó el teléfono para guardarlo en su chaqueta. ¿Manos de ayuda? Sonaba más a manos amigas ¿Y de quiénes podrían ser esas manos amigas? Sin tardar mucho en llegar a la conclusión, de pronto se inquietó, sus ojos buscaron por todos lados, pero no hallaron nada fuera de lo común; sus latidos se incrementaron levemente, incluso su respiración se aceleraba un poco, consciente de la llegada de ella, no podía evitar tener aquella reacción.

Si bien le era indiferente durante el colegio y durante los últimos meses, ahora las cosas volvían a cambiar, desde luego, ya no era un ingenuo, ya no era tonto como para pensar en imposibles; pero no podía evitar tener los remanentes de aquel sentimiento al cual denominó amor por un tiempo. Desde luego, debía comprender que Rainbow Dash no llegaba a la granja por él, sino por Applejack, su amiga, lo pasado entre los dos a todas luces estaba en el pasado, no tenía caso volver a dar un paso atrás, eso suponiendo que un beso y uno que otro cumplido sincero pero tímido compusieran un pasado para ella, de antemano, sus ánimos por verla disminuían… definitivamente no tenía por qué reaccionar así. ¡Pero vaya que lo hacía!

\- Bueno chicas, ninguna de ustedes conoció jamás el sector sur de Sweet Apple Acres, de aquí salen las manzanas para la mayoría de los postres que elaboro, aunque Mac ha estado cerrando algunos contratos con una empresa de ejem… licores.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron al unísono el grupo de amigas.

\- Sí, resulta que hay una bebida hecha fermentando manzanas, y Big Mac tuvo la idea de registrar el producto en una medición de estándares internacionales de calidad de manzanas… lo sé, es raro, pero resultó que las nuestras tienen una puntuación de nueve de diez, así que son de una calidad altísima. – La explicación con su acento se hizo comprensible mientras la vaquera caminaba junto a sus amigas en dirección al centro de la zona sur, marcada con un claro cruce entre distintos senderos que cubrían dicha zona para una organización eficiente.

Rainbow Dash escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Applejack, era increíble enterarse de aquello en ese momento, no conocía mucho acerca de las manzanas o licores, pero comprendía que esas eran buenas noticias para las arcas de Sweet Apple Acres.

Applebloom las seguía de cerca, manteniendo y compartiendo junto con su hermana la calurosa explicación; la atención de sus amigas se mantenía en parte en el relato, en parte en el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la zona sur de la granja. Al mismo tiempo, Applejack llevaba un barril de agua entre sus brazos. Mientras se dirigían al centro, la adolescente de piel cian no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa al respecto, sabía que era su oportunidad, la oportunidad de poder entablar una conversación sincera… al menos de poder ser amigos nuevamente; eso era lo más que podía hacer de momento.

Las seis foráneas del trabajo en los campos de manzanos vestían tenis, ropa vieja y en el particular caso de Rarity un sombrero de paja con un listón de un café tan peculiar que por poco se convertía en rojo, y sobre este una flor hecha con seda rosa, una remera gris con líneas horizontales negras, para terminar con unos vaqueros viejos. Fluttershy por su parte llevaba una bicera roja junto con una de sus remeras de manga corta y el mismo pantalón de caqui altamente resistente y camuflado. Pinkie Pie solamente tenía un overol de cuerpo completo con un escudo con un pitbull hecho de piedra, desde luego, era una de las prendas que había tomado prestada de su hermana. Twilight llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta, una remera naranja que decía 25° feria de termodinámica, junto a unos vaqueros que tenían manchas de quemaduras y algunos parches, se notaba a leguas que en antaño había sido su prenda predilecta. Applejack llevaba una falda más larga, una camisa negra a la medida metida dentro de dicha falda y su infaltable sombrero junto con un par viejo de botas con un diseño hecho de cuero, era notable la mano artística de Rarity en la prenda. Sunset lucía un canguro salmón con unos vaqueros negros que presentaban desgaste en la rodilla izquierda sí como el muslo derecho. Todas coincidieron en unos tenis blancos con una pegatina de sus símbolos favoritos. Finalmente estaba Rainbow Dash, quien vestía una camiseta de los Wonderbolts del año pasado, el número diez plasmado en la parte trasera era uno de sus más grandes orgullos, y finalmente tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta, salvo por una trenza que mantuvo desde el día pasado.

Cuando el grupo llegó al lugar de encuentro, se encontraron con el hermano de Applejack, quien con cierta incomodidad las saludó bajando la cabeza junto con su sombrero en su mano a forma de saludo de tipo formal, con una sonrisa finalmente indicaba que se quitaba el sombrero ante unas amigas como ellas, aunque claro, cada quien entendió aquel lenguaje de forma distinta, Rarity se limitó a dar una risita junto con Pinkie Pie, mientras que Sunset le sonrió directamente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, tanto Fluttershy, Twilight y ella fueron quienes no supieron como reaccionar.

\- Bueno el trabajo es fácil de entender, debemos mezclar el químico dentro de los sacos en agua y esparcirlo en las hojas, tallos, si es necesario en las raíces de los manzanos, les explicaré el resto mientras trabajemos.

\- Applejack, si me permitieras, soy buena con los químicos y esas cosas… - Expresó de pronto Twilight con una mirada tímida.

Desde luego, la mirada del joven Apple, calmada y casi risueña dio de lleno en la muchacha de cabello morado. Ella era quien pasaba las clases con completa facilidad, sin más qué pensar, el mancebo se limitó a responder con un – Sip – lo cual cerró la conversación. La futura científica pasó al frente situándose al lado de Big Mac.

De un momento al otro, un pequeño obstáculo, probablemente una piedra o un desnivel hizo que la adolescente perdiera el equilibrio a un metro de llegar a los ingredientes, los cuales estaban al lado de Big Mac, desde luego, los reflejos del mancebo le hicieron extender los brazos para evitar el accidente, lo cual pudo darse debido al peso de la muchacha y la fuerza de este; sujetada por los brazos, debido a la extensión de estos, su cabeza dio de lleno en algo firme, pero con cierta suavidad; sus anteojos por suerte no cayeron, pero cual felino asustado, recuperó el equilibrio para soltarse del agarre y volver a ver a sus amigas, quienes le mostraban una sonrisa acusadora, salvo por Rainbow Dash, que había preferido mantener la vista alejada, desde luego, sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir un tono más obscuro.

\- Gracias Big Mac, bueno, si fu… fueras tan amable de traer ese barril hasta aquí, dijo señalando una dirección en el piso.

\- Sip.

\- Bueno chicas, mientras ellos preparan el acaricida, quisiera mostrarles cómo aplicarlo. – Interrumpió rápidamente la adolescente rubia.

Sin mucha dificultad, el mancebo llevó el barril de agua hasta donde estaba la futura científica.

\- Bien aquí dice que hay que verter el equivalente a una décima parte de la cantidad total de agua, así que… ¿Cuál es la capacidad del barril?

\- veinte litros. – Fue la respuesta del mancebo, a juzgar por el ancho y el largo de dicho envase; observando a las amigas de Applejack caminando junto con ella hacia el camino de la derecha.

\- Perfecto, bueno, ahora esta parte es la más difícil, bajando una mochila con un embudo y un tarro de plástico con varias mediciones en este, la muchacha de cabello morado, se dispuso a medir de forma precisa la cantidad del químico necesario.

El silencio se produjo entre ambos durando por varios minutos, dejándolos con los sonidos de los alrededores, de la substancia cayendo del saco hacia el tarro y de allí al barril por medio del embudo. Twilight lo observó por unos breves segundos, cuando Big Mac se dio cuenta, se limitó a observar el barril lleno de lo que conformaba la solución a sus problemas con la maldita plaga.

\- Creo que no nos han presentado hasta ahora. Mi nombre es Twilight.

\- Big Mac. – Respondió de forma breve el mancebo extendiendo la mano hacia la adolescente quien la tomo y estrechándolas brevemente, ella parecía estar inquieta por alguna razón.

Otra vez el silencio se presentaba mientras ambos continuaban preparando el acaricida.

\- Bien, con dos kilos basta, ahora es necesario mezclarlos. – Dijo la adolescente.

Ni falto ni perezoso, el joven Apple encontró una rama de un metro casi recta y seca, para utilizarla como paleta y revolver el químico dentro a una velocidad de una revolución por segundo.

\- Mira… - Dijo la muchacha juntando sus manos con cierta timidez. – sé que no nos conocemos ni nada, pero Flash habló de ti el otro día y bueno, no eres una de mis amigas.

¿A dónde quería llegar? Se preguntaba de repente el muchacho de ojos verdes sin dejar de batir el acaricida, sus observaciones no tardaron en llegar, para empezar no conocía a Flash Sentry, sin embargo ella parecía estar interesada en él, bueno, como una gran cantidad de muchachas, a fin de cuentas era un futuro músico y como tal tendía a atraer a las adolescentes; y de todas, ella era la que tenía más ventaja que cualquier otra. Solo quedaba esperar a que emitiera su juicio.

\- ¿Qué sabes de su pasado con Sunset Shimmer?

Las pupilas del mancebo se dilataron levemente, de pronto las revoluciones que creaba se ralentizaron. Quisiese o no la pregunta le obligaba o bien a mentir o bien posiblemente a volver aún más escabrosa la relación entre la pelifuego y la científica de lo que aparentaba estar; sin mostrar rasgos de su duda interior, observó hacia un manzano cercano.

\- No mucho. – Fue la única respuesta del adolescente.

\- Lo suponía, pero ¿Podrías decirme cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

\- Quizá medio año. – Fue la respuesta sincera de Big Mac, una vez que el agua del barril cambió de tonalidad ligeramente a un rojo tenue, supo que la preparación estaba finalizada.

\- Ella y yo tuvimos unos cuantos problemas porque ella no me lo comentó… me dijo que fue porque se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho antes de que llegué a la escuela. Soy terrible con estas cosas de los sentimientos, las relaciones entre humanos no se me dan tan bien como a mis amigas.

\- Entiendo. – Fue la respuesta del mancebo, este realmente comprendía el hecho de sentirse diferente al resto, de actuar de forma diferente e incluso poco congruente con esa edad.

\- Bien, ya está, gracias por escucharme. – Fue lo último que Twilight dijo antes de marcharse en dirección a sus amigas para informarles de la preparación del acaricida.

Big Mac se sentía incómodo cerca de las amigas de su hermana, por alguna razón le hablaban de forma abierta, sin muchos tapujos, al menos no como a los demás, probablemente era porque lo consideraban como un amigo político o algo semejante; cualquiera que fuese la razón, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo frente a ellas, sobre todo porque no tenía intención de interactuar con ellas, y ahora estaban en la granja ayudándolos, eran verdaderas amigas, pero no por ello dejaban de causar ese efecto en él.

Una vez hecha la explicación de Applejack, todas comprendieron bien lo que debían hacer, terminada la instrucción rápida, la vaquera se encaminó para tomar el barril del preparado especial y vaciarlo en distintos recipientes vacíos con los cuales se podía hacer un rociado de la substancia bastante eficaz y que ayudaba en gran medida, sobre todo porque no existía un servicio de rociado por avión en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.

\- Encárguense de dos tercios, yo del resto. – Organizó el mancebo señalando con sus dedos la perfecta división que los senderos de tierra creaban en toda la zona sur.

\- De acuerdo Big, nos vemos en la tarde para comer, Applebloom se está encargando de preparar la comida junto a sus amigas. – Aclaró la hermana.

La expresión del mancebo fue de completo horror al escuchar aquello, estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cocina para ver que todavía no volasen su casa por los aires, pero con una risa débil, Applejack lo tomó del hombro.

\- Tranquilo, la abuela Smith las vigilará muy de cerca. – Explicó calmando de inmediato al mancebo.

Sin más que una despedida con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el joven Apple se dispuso a dirigirse al tercio del campo sur que le correspondía.

Las horas pasaban de forma veloz mientras se trabajaba a un ritmo mantenido, además aquel trabajo, por agotador que fuese, producía en el muchacho de ojos verdes un placer distinto a cualquier otro, era pues aquello que realmente deseaba hacer como actividad laboral, pues pronto llegaría el momento de comer, aproximadamente media hora para sentarse junto a sus hermanas y su abuela para comer y hablar de los temas que les parecían más importantes, después otra media hora para sentarse en la sombra de algún árbol para leer algún libro o escuchar música mientras digería la comida. Después trabajaría nuevamente hasta las seis de la tarde; finalmente llegada la hora de dejar sus frutos, se pondría a realizar los trabajos de la escuela. Y por último descansaría a las doce de la noche. Aquella rutina era excepcional, usualmente podía tomar más tiempo de descanso, después de todo, las actividades en la granja no requerían de un esfuerzo basto porque sus actividades no eran extremadamente variadas, los manzanos requerían de un cuidado especial, pero no consumía mucho tiempo hacerlo, por otra parte, poseían una cantidad mínima de animales de granja, cuidarlos tampoco consumía tanto tiempo como en otras granjas.

Así pues, una hora se convirtió en tres horas y al cabo de unos momentos, ya eran las doce de la tarde; las actividades en Sweet Apple Acres daban un pequeño respiro, dejando a casi todos con el cuerpo agotado.

Rarity apenas podía moverse, los músculos de ambas manos le dolían especialmente en la región de los pulgares, por no decir que al elegir las ramas bajas, había tenido que soportar la constante caída de las manzanas débiles; Fluttershy por su parte también estaba agotada, pero llena de fango, había tropezado durante el paso a otro manzano; Applejack junto con Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie llevaban escaleras consigo, para subir a los árboles y así alcanzar las ramas altas, bastaba con rociar las hojas y los frutos, así como los tallos para exterminar a los ácaros, lo bueno era que no todos los manzanos tenían la plaga, la reacción rápida de Applejack y su hermano en la primera oportunidad había mantenido a raya a las molestas plagas. Ahora solo debían continuar con una porción relativamente menor.

Twilight estaba cabizbaja, nunca en su vida había trabajado tanto, sus músculos estaban bastante adoloridos, sus lentes estaban algo empañados a causa del sudor; desde luego, el cabello de todas estaba extremadamente estropeado.

\- Y por eso, les propongo ir a un sauna mañana en la mañana. – Propuso Rarity, logrando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todas.

\- Fue muy gracioso ver a Fluttershy, secándose.

\- Sí, miren mi ropa, con el lodo seco y las grietas parece la piel de un reptil.

\- Absolutamente. – Confirmó la científica impresionándose de la observación de su amiga amante de los animales.

\- Pinkie Pie, nunca vi a nade subir una escalera sin apoyo. – Afirmó la deportista recordando el momento exacto junto a sus amigas.

\- Pues aún no lo ves, recuerda que me caí. – Le recordó la adolescente de pelo alocado mientras se sobaba la cadera, claro recordatoria del dolor que sintió una vez impactó contra el suelo.

Riendo al unísono y mientras contaban anécdotas que pasarían a la historia en común que tenían, todas se encaminaron hacia la cabaña, donde las pequeñas les esperaban con comida recién terminada. Applejack iba al frente del grupo, mientras las demás incrementaban la distancia que las separaba debido a la lentitud de sus pasos. Al llegar a una pequeña colina que se elevaba por sobre el resto del campo de manzanos con tres de estos árboles haciendo sobra desde tres ángulos distintos, de un momento a otro, Sunset Shimmer sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo para detenerla, se volteó rápidamente para observar el rostro de Rarity, que tenía toda su atención prestada a la izquierda, al observar la escena imitó el mismo acto con Pinkie Pie, esta corrió para alcanzar a Twilight y Fluttershy, para después halar de sus brazos para volver a subir a la colina. Por alguna razón, Rainbow Dash estaba demorándose demasiado, pues no tuvo que tener alguna llamada por parte de sus amigas más que observarlas hipnotizadas observando algo a la izquierda del camino, acercándose con sumo cuidado y tratando de adivinar qué era, no tardó en hallarlo, al hacerlo, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

Big Mac maldecía con ganas las ramas del manzano más viejo de Sweet Apple Acres. Pues por alguna razón estas eran muy tupidas y siempre era necesario abrirse paso entre ellas para subir por el árbol, en el proceso, estas se habían incrustado en sus ropas de tal forma que lograron atravesarlas por varios puntos; finalmente, para evitar que se estropeara, había preferido quitarse su camisa y su polera con cuidado para después desprender rama por rama las fibras de sus prendas, quedando así desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Estaba tan concentrado en esa labor que no pudo notar la presencia de seis muchachas observándolo atentamente.

Las seis muchachas observaban atónitas la escena, con minuciosidad contemplaban el cuerpo de Big Mac; los años de trabajo junto con una dieta saludable habían esculpido de forma hercúlea sus músculos, su abdomen era prueba de ello, aquel había sido el lugar firme pero con algo de suavidad en el que Twilight chocó, los pectorales o al menos lo que se podía ver de ellos fueron el "muro" contra el cual Rainbow Dash había chocado, sus bíceps, tríceps eran de un tamaño proporcionado, denotaban el uso frecuente que tenía que hacer de ellos, pero además, en su brazo derecho tenía la cicatriz de un día de trabajo, si bien apenas se pudo hacer visible la parte delantera, no fue necesaria para deleitar la vista de las muchachas quienes apreciaban las formas bien marcadas de su espalda.

\- Con razón es el fruto prohibido. – Señaló Rarity, causando de inmediato una risilla entre sus amigas.

\- Solo le hace falta caramelo. – Acotó Pinkie Pie, produciendo unas carcajadas.

\- Llevé anatomía, pero nunca me dijeron cómo era en la vida real. – Afirmó Twilight sumándose a la competencia de cumplidos ya establecida.

\- Si me dicen que traiga el lazo de Applejack, lo traigo. – Fue la frase emitida por Fluttershy.

\- ¡Pervertida! – Dijeron al unísono las cinco chicas, haciendo que la muchacha de cabello rosa se retorciera de vergüenza.

Al siguiente instante, las seis adolescentes se enfrentaron al rostro de Applejack que se apareció detrás de ellas.

\- Deberían ir a comer en lugar de espiar al hermano de su amiga. – Ordenó de forma retórica, causando que las seis palidecieran por unos breves segundos, seguidos de una actitud sumisa para obedecerla.

Mientras se dirigían al comedor del hogar Apple, Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa por los piropos compartidos entre ellas; también se sentía cobarde al respecto, ya había pasado más de la mitad del tiempo que estarían en Sweet Apple Acres y todavía no lograba nada en absoluto, pero, no podía concentrarse con el estómago vacío, lo que fuera debía esperar hasta después del almuerzo.

A comparación del principio, el resto del día fue bastante llevadero, después de comprobar que las hermanas menores de todas no habían incendiado la cabaña, todos continuaron con el trabajo extenuante, pero en cierta medida relajante, eso claro si se podían acostumbrar a las incomodidades del dolor ocasional y momentos donde el azar hacía de las suyas. Las siete adolescentes se hallaban soportando aquellas inclemencias cuando Big Mac se presentó en el lugar con un barril con un contenido distinto al acaricida, también llevaba siete jarras sobre este, desde luego era un barril de tamaño inferior con respecto a los barriles de ciento cincuenta o doscientos litros.

\- Gracias, disfrútenlo. – Fueron sus palabras poco antes de dar media vuelta e ir a su sitio de trabajo.

La empresa estaba ya realizada por parte de las chicas, así que todas se sintieron enormemente agradecidas por el barril de sidra que les había ofrecido, Applejack de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era perteneciente a la reserva de su hermano, a él también le encantaba la sidra, así que siempre que podía se quedaba con un barril pequeño o dos del líquido.

\- Esto sí que es un regalo. – Expresó Rainbow Dash poco antes de tomar una jarra y pedir a la vaquera que le sirviera algo de aquel néctar preparado por los Apple.

Con un choque de las jarras, las siete adolescentes cerraban el duro día de trabajo que habían tenido, salvo Rainbow Dash, quien se excusó para ir al baño por unos minutos.

El brillo de las seis de la tarde daba lugar a una de las escenas que cualquiera podría disfrutar por todo el tiempo que transcurría la puesta del sol. Los tonos naranjas en tierra y violáceos, azulados del cielo inundaban todo el paisaje, las hojas verdes se convertían en un espectáculo de colores pocas veces visto, algunos rayos de luz se hacían visibles por alguna polvareda ocasional, mostrando también la proyección de las sombras de las hojas, al no ser otoño la tierra era visible, mas la tranquilidad del entorno era tal que podía apoderarse tanto en la vista como de los oídos, incluso los olores parecían reducirse de forma drástica dejando un aroma a manzanas a medida que Rainbow Dash avanzaba hacia la zona sur de Sweet Apple Acres. Nunca antes había podido observar el lugar a esas horas, era simplemente hermoso, pese a tener todo el cuerpo cansado, todavía podía apreciar el estado apacible que cobraba todo su alrededor, sus amigas se dirigían a la casa de Applejack para tomar un poco de sidra, ella se había ofrecido a ir por Sunset Shimmer al otro lado de la granja, excusándose en algo que ella temía que se realizara; pero como siempre, tenía el valor para enfrentarse a sus miedos sin estrategia alguna más que dar todo de sí.

Big Mac se hallaba sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol muerto hace varios años atrás, era un lugar perfecto para tomar un descanso momentáneo mientras observaba su trabajo recién realizado, todo el día había sido bastante eficiente en el trabajo y estaba más que complacido de los resultados, sin embargo, poco habría logrado sin la ayuda de las amigas de su hermana, todas resultaron ser de extrema ayuda, incluso Rarity de quien no esperaba mucho. Finalmente, estaba el hecho de que todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, la compañía de licores había hecho su pedido incrementando un poco más el precio, una fábrica de carne había solicitado casi todos los cerdos del año y ahora también estaba contento de poder lidiar con la plaga, las manzanas se habían salvado en una gran mayoría.

El sudor de su frente era quitado con todo el placer del mundo y una satisfacción inexplicable, ciertamente no era un trabajo para cualquiera, al menos no cualquiera podría disfrutar el realizarlo. De pronto pudo oír un sonido seco, como el de varias ramas secas rompiéndose, de inmediato divisó el lugar de donde provenía, debido a la cantidad de manzanos en el lugar, le fue difícil hallar el o la causante de dicho sonido, pero finalmente pudo percatarse del lugar preciso, detrás de un árbol viejo que daba manzanas bastante dulces, la figura todavía se le hacía irreconocible, pues llevaba puesta una capucha; descartó que fuera Rarity por la postura; pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella se diera media vuelta.

Big Mac por poco saltó del susto cuando se encontró con la persona a la que deseaba hablar, bueno, a la segunda con la que deseó hablar todo el día.

\- Hola Mac. – Dijo Sunset Shimmer con un tono de voz fingido.

\- Qué haces.

\- Solo doy una vuelta sola, necesitaba tiempo para pensar… hacer estas cosas enserio ayuda bastante, creo que hasta me despejó la mente. – Aclaraba con bastante tranquilidad mientras apuntaba con su rociador hacia un manzano, sin percatarse de que este estaba muerto.

\- No tiene remedio. – Advirtió el mancebo señalando al manzano al cual Sunset trataba de aplicar el acaricida.

\- Oh, vaya que es malo no tener experiencia. – Dijo la muchacha con cierta ironía.

Las cosas entre ambos eran un tanto complicadas, ya que casi todo el colegio los relacionaban como pareja, el chisme del beso fue divulgado a una velocidad exponencial, desde luego, ninguno de los dos afirmaba algo acerca de lo sucedido, pero tampoco se esforzaban por eliminar el chisme, sabían bien que no tenía caso el hacerlo, los demás creerían lo que deseaban creer y ciertamente aunque ambos fueron impulsivos aquella noche, también tenían sentimientos divergentes al respecto, aunque tampoco tocaban el tema, lo mejor era hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido para salvar así su particular amistad.

\- Sipe. ¿Cansada? – Cuestionó el muchacho con preocupación al respecto.

\- Sí y no… las cosas están bien como están ¿no? – Fue la respuesta de Sunset.

De inmediato el joven Apple pudo percibir cierta falta de ánimo en las palabras de la pelifuego, al observar mejor su rostro se percató de la ausencia de sudor en ella, su cabello estaba sin una sola señal de friz o rebeldía, pese a estar dentro de la gorra, no tenía señales de rasguños… ni siquiera denotaba señales de cansancio en su cuerpo, incluso su postura era enérgica; pero sus ojos… aquellos ojos turquesa mostraban un cansancio único.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada en especial Mac; solo… ya sabes, magia, seres extraños, lo usual. – Fue la contestación por parte de la adolescente de pelo bicolor, mas su actitud despedía una tristeza única.

Era bastante raro verla a ella de esa forma, generalmente, expelía una vitalidad en gran medida inspiradora; su respuesta también era distinta, es decir, desde el baile de otoño, la CHS había sido testigo de hechos paranormales, sobrenaturales e incluso psicodélicos, todo según a quién se preguntase. Pero casi todos, incluido él, lograban olvidar dichos sucesos pues, no afectaban su día a día, después de la batalla de las bandas, los juegos de la amistad o el baile de otoño… todo continuaba con su ritmo normal, era como si nada cambiara por el hecho de haber presenciado las batallas del grupo más popular de la escuela.

\- Sincera. – Fue la petición del mancebo, de inmediato, Sunset regresó al árbol.

\- Esto no se lo puedo decir a mis amigas, ni tu tampoco debes decirles. Y… sería ingenuo pedirte que no cambiaras tu opinión respecto a mí; aunque te ruego tengas la mente abierta para lo que te diré.

Ante la cantidad de peticiones que daba la de ojos turquesa, el joven Apple se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, expectante al respecto, lo que fuera a decirle Sunset.

Sin nada más que decir, la de cabello bicolor se dio la vuelta nuevamente para poner una de sus manos en el árbol. Los ojos de Big Mac presenciaron algo que era imposible: el manzano perdía su tonalidad de plomo, para pasar a un café vivo, conjuntamente, de sus ramas volvían a salir hojas y sus preciados frutos; en un espacio de diez segundo el árbol muerto regresó a la vida con una fuerza antinatural.

\- Big Mac, todos quieren verme así. – Explicó la adolescente volviendo sus ojos hacia su interlocutor.

Al contemplar el rostro de Sunset, el de ojos esmeralda se percató de que sus ojos estaban pintados exactamente como el día en el que se enfrentó a la que era denominada Midnight Sparkle. – O incluso así. – Afirmó poco antes de que la cabellera de Sunset adquiriera una extensión enorme, asemejándose a una cola de poni. Era el aspecto que tenía en la batalla de bandas. – Pero la verdad es que soy… - Finalmente, el rostro de la adolescente se reconfiguraba tornándose de un color escarlata, de la misma forma, su piel, de una textura relativamente lisa cambiaba por una con escamas y finalmente sus expresivos ojos turquesa desaparecían en una bruma obscura de la cual surgían lentamente dos círculos brillantes del mismo color de sus ojos. En cierta forma, uno de los rostros considerados como los más hermosos de la escuela se había convertido en uno de aspecto cadavérico, altamente aterrador e imponente.

A punto de perder el aliento, el mancebo observaba asombrado cómo el rostro de Sunset volvía a la normalidad, esta al mismo tiempo se acercaba con pasos lentos, dubitativos. Nunca en la vida habría podido esperar aquello, la explicación hecha en menos de un minuto fue demoledora contra cualquier preparación previa. Mantener la mente abierta era una cosa, pero aceptar aquello le obligaba a despojarse de una buena cantidad de sentido común.

\- Escucha, yo sé que ya no volveré a ser la misma para ti; pero considera por un momento cómo me siento yo, es la peor de las maldiciones y ni siquiera puedo comprenderlo del todo.

Aprovechando los segundos de estasis del joven Apple, la adolescente se sentó con mucho cuidado a su lado.

\- Eres la única persona a la que puedo decirle esto, cualquier otra no se esforzaría en entender y no quiero arriesgar mi amistad con Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight o Fluttershy; por nada del mundo.

Fue en ese momento que Big Mac se atrevió a ver a su amiga… las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

\- Lo peor de todo. – Un sollozo bastante profundo fue emitido por la adolescente antes de continuar. – Es que Celestia desea que vuelva a Equestria… la conozco mejor que cualquier poni, sé de lo que es capaz…

\- Eres lo que haces. – Fue la única frase que el mancebo pudo decir, era todo lo que podía pensar en esos instante, lo más lejos que podía llegar, no se trataba de dar un consejo, se trataba de ayudarla a ver por ella misma las cosas desde un distinto ángulo.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no me quita los errores del pasado, mucho menos los cometidos en Equestria y tampoco puede quitar el hecho de gran parte de lo que soy difiere de lo humano o lo poni.

Al momento siguiente, los brazos de Sunset se extendieron para atrapar al mancebo.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba lista, más que lista, preparada para enfrentar el momento al que tanto temía, tenía la energía, la decisión, incluso una forma de empezar la charla, pero cuando llegó a ubicar el lugar exacto donde estaba Big Mac, observó cómo este recibía un abrazo por parte de su amiga de cabello bicolor. Ese momento, sintió como una daga se le clavaba, no de forma lenta, sino veloz en el corazón, de forma contundente y extremadamente dolorosa, seguidamente, un nudo se le formó en la garganta; como única acción que "podía" hacer, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cabaña de los Apple.

\- Lo siento Big Mac, sé que no te gusta el contacto físico, pero… perdón.

De pronto los brazo del muchacho la rodearon con fuerza.

\- No eres un monstruo. – Fue la única frase que Big Mac necesitó para lograr que Sunset se tranquilizara.

\- Gracias Mac. – Dijo la adolescente poco antes de soltarse y levantarse del lugar para retirarse a la ubicación de sus amigas que por suerte no la habían visto.

Así pues, Big Mac quedaba completamente aturdido por los sucesos.

Perdí algo de lustre, pero lo recuperaré en el siguiente capítulo y con respecto a la última parte, pues no pude evitar notar que grandes fics sitúan a Sunset Shimmer en un papel de redención, tratando con genialidad el lado más reluciente de su personalidad, el arrepentimiento, el dolor, la voluntad de cambiar, no se interprete mal, esos fics son increíblemente buenos y me encantan; pero, ¿Qué hay de la otra parte? Las minucias de la antigua Sunset Shimmer, la forma en la cual entiende la magia de la amistad y la diferencia esencial que posee con respecto a Celestia, Twilight y más recientemente Starlight Glimmer en cuanto a sacrificio y poder.

* * *

Pero bueno, este fic trata de Big Mac, así que mejor dejamos esas cuestiones para el fic de Sunset Shimmer, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.


	19. Un sincero final de Primavera

El paso por las aceras que conocía desde pequeña, aquellas que transitó en miles de oportunidades, era donde tenía lugar el final de la caminata de regreso a su casa; sus cabellos de los colores del arcoíris todavía mantenían el arreglo de Rarity, aunque ya no le servían de nada. Durante los breves minutos de soledad después de tomar un camino distinto del de Pinkie Pie, la poseía un sentimiento extraño, no había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que la ayuda a Applejack había sido brindada; pero todavía tenía el amargo sabor de boca que le dejó el observar la escena de Big Mac y Sunset Shimmer.

Aquel abrazo era a todas luces prueba de un sentimiento que los unía, se había esforzado en volver a restablecer el lazo que la unía con él… pero, ya era tarde, aquellos ojos esmeralda se habían marchado, ya no la observaban, ni siquiera entablaba conversación con ella. ¿La había reemplazado? Alguna vez había expresado de forma poética que ella era diferente a todas las chicas, no solo por ser un desastre como "chica" sino porque su carácter, sus rasgos físicos, todo se juntaba para crearla a ella y era única e irrepetible. Le había costado un montón descifrar sus palabras: _Rainbow Dash es hermosa por ser tú._ Pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de que también significaba que no era la única chica en todo el mundo.

¿Quién podría decir que Sunset Shimmer a quien tanto fastidiaba con un shipeo que ella consideraba imposible, llegaría a hacer realidad aquel pequeño juego? Y justo frente a ella, cuando se acercaba para… al demonio, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer exactamente, así como no estaba segura de qué podría decirle, simplemente no tenía idea de qué hablar con él. La imagen del abrazo que compartieron, era de sorprenderse, pues Mac jamás tenía contacto físico con cualquier persona más que sus hermanas o su prima, e incluso con la última lo hacía a regañadientes, sin embargo, aquella tarde finalmente la abrazó, la rodeó con sus brazos y con cierta fuerza la estrechó hacia él.

Rainbow Dash no era de las muchachas que lloraban fácilmente, ni siquiera de las que se preocupaban mucho por sandeces como aquellas, de hecho, no lloraba, no mostraba una preocupación al respecto porque Sunset era su amiga y Mac… pues también lo era, debía sentirse feliz porque lo suyo funcionara; debería. Pero no lo hacía, ¿Celos? Tal vez, pero si debía darle una denominación a sus sentimientos, elegiría la palabra tristeza, dolor, arrepentimiento. Pese a que la mayor parte del día tanto los recuerdos como aquellas emociones desistían, al momento de regresar a su casa o antes de ir al colegio regresaban.

Tampoco era una de las chicas que daban vueltas y vueltas sobre ese asunto metiéndose en un círculo vicioso, todo el día sonreía y la pasaba genial. Particularmente en parte de la mañana y toda la tarde que permaneció dentro, Fluttershy le ayudó a completar una pequeña redacción armada con las primeras palabras que se les vinieran a la cabeza; la imaginación estuvo en un lado aventurado, ya que las palabras fueron cinturón, asiento, agua, tablón, golpe, césped, manzanas y abejas. Así pasaron media hora dentro de la biblioteca hasta que Cheerilee las hecho por hacer bulla; el contenido del pequeño texto estaba en un cuaderno de la amante de los animales, pero ninguna de las dos lo compartiría, el solo recordarlo era motivo para que sus mejillas adquirieran el color de una ciruela, poco les faltaba para ser etiquetadas como pervertidas.

Twilight y Applejack hicieron equipo con ella en economía doméstica y juntar a una repostera con una científica y una deportista fue sin lugar a dudas algo que generó muchas expectativas, pero un error de cálculo junto con la tozudez de la vaquera así como de ella fueron suficientes para que media clase quedara cubierta por una cantidad exorbitante de masa dulce.

Después de ir a la oficina de la directora Celestia para ser regañadas y después al salón de detención a recibir el castigo correspondiente, finalmente se vieron con el resto del grupo; un día agotador fue completado por una visita a la tienda de los Cake, donde nuevamente todas comentaron el día, recordaron distintos momentos, en particular Rarity que por alguna razón recordó a Sunset Shimmer en los juegos de la amistad; lejos del enfrentamiento entre ella y Midnight Sparkle, cosa que al ser mencionada puso a Twilight cabizbaja, o incluso de los portales que se abrieron en todos los lugares; se acordó del particular arreglo de su amiga de piel ámbar, sobre todo su maquillaje o como se le llamara a la pintura que traía alrededor de sus ojos. El resto de la charla fue de una nueva línea de ropa que pensaba crear a partir de lo visto en ese entonces… al respecto su atención se dispersó en cómo mejorar sus tiros libres y el tiempo que tomaba al equipo femenino armar la jugada "13-14" recientemente creada.

Después, bueno, el tiempo simplemente pasó y allí estaba, insertando la llave de su casa al cerrojo. Pronto surgió una pregunta que era novedosa. ¿Pasaría Big Mac por lo mismo que ella? Aquella extraña sensación de que las cosas debían ser de otra forma, que detestaba la idea de que el otro estuviera en brazos de otra persona. Pero ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en cuestiones así, a lo mejor sí. Pero nada ganaba torturándose con ello.

De pronto llegó una llamada a su celular, con el reflejo generado por la costumbre, lo sacó inmediatamente, en cuestión de cinco segundos observó la imagen del contacto: Sunset Shimmer y aunque sintió cierta duda, contestó.

\- Hola Sunsi… qué pasa, por qué llamas a e estas horas.

\- No digas que ya estás en cama. – Expreso del otro lado la adolescente con desánimo.

\- Claro que no, primero tengo que tomar algo de chocolate.

La risa de Sunset se hizo audible, Rainbow por su parte se encaminó hasta la cocina.

\- Me alegra oír eso… dime ¿Me invitas un poco?

\- ¿Un poco? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Extrañada la de pelo multicolor mantuvo una mirada extrañada, parándose en seco con el tarro de chocolate en la mano.

\- Abre la puerta de enfrente de tu casa y lo entenderás. – Le respondió la de ojos turquesa, colgando poco después.

Caminando por el pasillo Rainbow llegó a la sala y de esta finalmente a la puerta, al abrirla, pudo observar a su amiga de cabello bicolor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por aquel momento, su reacción se limitó a estar estática por solo un segundo, pero pronto hizo una cara de sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, se me acabó el chocolate. – Expresó a manera de burla esperando a que la invitaran a pasar.

Rabino Dash se hizo a un lado para invitarla, cosa innecesaria ya que no necesitaba pedirle permiso para entrar a su casa.

\- Supongo que puedo invitarte algo de chocolate. – Dijo la muchacha de cabello multicolor.

Sunset se limitó a quitarse el casco para sujetarlo con su mano y pasar finalmente, una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

Una vez dentro, la adolescente de cabello bicolor se dirigió hasta la cocina buscando los ingredientes para preparar el brebaje caliente; con cierta timidez dio un vistazo al lugar, por lo visto los padres de Rainbow no habían regresado en más de dos semanas; podía deducirlo por el desorden que imperaba en la habitación, ella acostumbraba limpiar, recoger, asear, toda la casa días antes de que volvieran.

\- Así que viniste por chocolate, no sabía que te gustaba tanto.

\- Sí, no sabes cómo me pongo cuando no hay ni una sola gota para mí.

\- No creo que te vuelvas un demonio furioso por ello.

Dando un codazo ligero a su amiga, la pelifuego le hizo saber que el chiste no le agradaba, se había acostumbrado a que mencionaran sin querer aquellos días en los que era más que una… bueno, ya no tenía importancia.

La muchacha de pelo arcoíris valía su peso en oro, porque no guardaba rencor, no pensaba siquiera en terminar con su amistad a causa de un chico o lo que fuese, ella tampoco y esa era la razón por la cual estaba allí, para aclarar las cosas, o al menos para poder ser sinceras la una con la otra.

\- Rainbow Dash yo…

\- Tengo una película de terror nueva, si quieres disfrutar del chocolate, mejor hacerlo con "Terror en las nieves". Ya sabes, para darte la impresión de que necesitas chocolate caliente para aliviar el frio de invierno.

Sunset sonrió de lado y tomando la taza de chocolate asintió tímidamente.

\- Bien, ve a la sala y enciende el DVD, te aseguro que ya no vas a querer esquiar después de esto.

\- Claro… - Respondió de forma sarcástica la muchacha de piel ámbar encaminándose al sofá.

*En otro lugar

La cabellera dorada de la adolescente de piel naranja se mantenía apenas iluminada por las luces del alumbrado público, su rostro lucía una mezcla entre temor y duda, algo poco común se apoderaba de sus expresiones, unas gotas de sudor frio, sus ojos moviéndose de un lugar como si estuviera buscando una salida, sus manos se aferraban al tronco del árbol que utilizaba como apoyo, la sombra proyectada en el piso se fundía con la obscuridad nocturna. Su sombrero tapaba levemente sus ojos, pero aun así, no podía esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus latidos iban a mil por minuto; finalmente, no podía pensar en palabras para la situación en que se hallaba.

Dos brazos la acorralaban contra el árbol, por alguna maldita razón no tenía valor alguno para quitarse, moverlos a un lado para simplemente retirarse; le incomodaba intensamente, pero no se limitaba a ello, parte de ella no se quería alejar del lugar, en cierta medida, se frenaba para arruinar el momento. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, mas ocultando su nerviosismo bajo su particular prenda se mantenía callada, desde hace diez segundos exactos que aquel silencio inquietante llegó al lugar.

Trent por su parte se hallaba tan confuso como Applejack, apenas podía mantener el contacto visual con ella; si bien tenía cierta habilidad con las chicas en lo referente al flirteo, jamás había sentido más que aquella emoción, aquel calor que inundaba su cuerpo, aquellas cosquillas que inundaban su estómago, parte de su espalda y demás áreas. Ahora sin embargo, tenía un miedo que superaba todo valor para acercar sus labios a los de la bella rubia; temía molestarla, temía causar problemas en lugar de pasar a algo más que amigos.

Finalmente, fue Applejack quien levantó su brazo derecho del tronco para dirigirlo a los de Trent, con una suavidad considerada, los retiró. ¡Estaba a punto de salir del lugar! Al demonio… se dijo mentalmente el joven jugándosela todo por el todo; seguidamente con una mano la tomó por su hombro derecho y con la otra la tomó de la cintura para acercarla, bajo levemente la cabeza inclinándola hacia abajo, al sentir el contacto del sombrero con su cabello, levantó su cabeza y la giró hacia adelante para ver bien los ojos de Applejack, aquel truco, desde luego tenía sus momentos previos de experiencia, pero cómo le ayudaban ahora.

Finalmente, sus labios se adaptaron a los de la vaquera para sellar el ósculo más sincero que había dado a una muchacha en su vida.

Applejack pudo sentir el olor del perfume que Trent usaba, pudo sentir la suavidad de sus manos en su hombro, en su cintura, finalmente pudo sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de Trent, una suerte de sensaciones poco exploradas eran desencadenadas de forma desconocida hasta ese entonces, su cabeza se apartaba del sentido común, sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle levemente, era como si estas perdieran fuerza y cedieran en cualquier momento, para evitar aquello, levantó sus brazos para tomar al muchacho por el cuello. De un momento a otro, sin saber exactamente por qué, cerró los ojos, fue cuando aquellas sensaciones se hicieron mucho más fuertes, cuando la ansiedad desaparecía.

De pronto, todo lo que importaba era mantener aquella conexión, desde luego, sus labios inexperimentados apenas se movían; en ese caso era Trent quien movía ligeramente los suyos, quien mantenía un ritmo y quien evitaba respirar con su nariz de forma brusca como para molestarla. De pronto, dejándose llevar por aquella excitación que surgía, su mano derecha comenzaba a tocar con cierta desesperación el cabello del cuello de la rubia; pero recuperando la conciencia se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a bajar su mano izquierda de la cintura de Applejack.

Después de pasados unos segundos, Applejack abrió sus ojos, ciertamente aquellas sensaciones placenteras eran algo desconocido, las disfrutaba por primera vez a ese grado y aunque le costaba saber qué hacer en ese preciso momento se centraba en disfrutarlas. Pero al observar la figura menos esperada e instantáneamente menos deseada, apartó sus manos del cuello del adolescente para apartarlo; sus ojos aun denotaban el terror que le provocó ver la figura de su hermano. Estaba segura, la había visto besándose con Trent; debido a su poca experiencia en aquel mundo no tenía una certeza clara de cómo reaccionaría. Aunque después de que Twilight les contara la reacción de Flash Sentry (su hermano) al verla con Flash Sentry (algo así como un pretendiente amigo) tenía una expectativa poco clara de cómo reaccionaría este, a pesar de que conocía su actitud serena.

Big Mac se hallaba de regreso a casa, se había quedado para pasar un tiempo junto a Flash Sentry y Cheese Sandwich, quienes le invitaron a comer unas papas con una hamburguesa, la insistencia de estos finalmente pudo quebrar con su rutina de regresar a casa cuanto antes. Nunca se habría esperado ver una escena semejante; sabía de Trent y Applejack, de la extraña relación que llevaban, sus amigas podían delatarla de mil formas distintas para quien se tomara el tiempo de indagar un poco el significado de las palabras "el lector" "el chico vanguardista" "tu modelo" y cosas semejantes; sin embargo, nunca esperó ver la escena armada frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Trent se dio media vuelta, también se percató de la presencia de Big Mac, cómo no hacerlo si en medio de las sombras era la única persona aparte de él o Applejack, él tampoco conocía lo suficientemente bien a Big Mac, aunque podía intuir que tenía una fuerza bastante superior a la suya; su carácter era distinto a la mayor parte de los chicos, pero ello no le aseguraba que perdiera sus casillas de forma inmediata. Se quedó congelado mientras el efebo pasaba por su lado a través del camino.

\- No es ni la hora ni el lugar. – Sentenció finalmente el joven Apple de forma calmada, pero calcinando con su mirad a Trent, quien pronto alejó la mano de la cintura de Applejack.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo, los celos lo comían vivo, pese a no mostrar todavía signos de amenaza más que sus ojos amenazantes y aterradores, pues dejaban todo rasgo risueño y ameno, trataba de contenerse para no explotar ni golpear a Trent; era cierto que siempre exigió y dio a sus hermanas el espacio necesario para que realizaran sus vidas con la privacidad que merecían; pero en ese instante, una parte de él salió a flote, observando de forma seria a su hermana, quien en vista de la actitud que su hermano tomaba, se encaminó hacia este recuperando la respiración perdida a causa del espanto provocado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue despedirse de Trent moviendo levemente la mano mientras Big Mac "la sacaba" de allí, desde luego, él correspondió.

Si bien antes las piernas de la adolescente parecían debilitarse a causa de las sensaciones placenteras, ahora lo hacían por el temor que le tenía a su hermano, su expresión era poco conocida, alguna vez había causado en él aquella furia silenciosa; simplemente se callaba, fruncía el ceño, pisaba fuertemente la tierra o el piso y guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Justamente sus movimientos eran aquellos, pero sus ojos se concentraban en el camino hasta la granja Apple, el sol ya se había ocultado hace más de una hora, estaban ambos retrasados por más de dos horas, la abuela Smith seguramente los regañaría por su demora, Applebloom usaría su falta como excusa para salir con sus amigas a hacer alguna de sus locas actividades para salir en el anuario y ser populares. Como fuese, era mejor ya no preocuparse por lo que sucedería en la casa Apple, lo mejor era concentrarse en lo que ocurría allí.

Extrañamente Big Mac hablaba más cuando estaba furioso o triste, quizás porque ya no encontraba un modo pacífico de expresar sus sentimientos e ideas en ese estado, sin embargo, era un error no dejarlo entrar en catarsis.

\- Big Mac, solo fue un beso, prométeme que no le vas a hacer daño.

Las palabras de su hermana debían llegar tarde o temprano, Big Mac no era uno de los muchachos que pensara de forma conservadora sobre cuestiones como aquella; entendía a la perfección a Trent y en cierta medida trataba de entender a Applejack. Él también era impulsivo, el también disfrutaba de aquellas sensaciones, también deseaba a una o quizás dos muchachas, tal vez más en distintas formas, era parte de la naturaleza de un adolescente. Pero su pensamiento abarcador podía apreciar el riesgo que suponía el satisfacer ciegamente aquellos impulsos. Finalmente, aquella reflexión hecha constantemente siempre volvía a la cuestión inicial ¿Era bueno o no?

\- ¿Tanto te importa? – Cuestionó con cierta sequedad en sus palabras y ralentizando su paso brevemente mientras sacaba una chaqueta de su mochila.

Applejack no esperaba aquella pregunta, sin embargo, se dejó llevar antes de apreciar la pequeña trampilla que Big Mac le tendió.

\- Sí claro que me importa… - Tarde la adolescente pudo percatarse de la pregunta hecha por su hermano, pero podía intentar no ser tan obvia, evitar el tema que su hermano deseaba tocar. – digo, no creo que valga la pena golpearlo por ser tan impulsivo.

\- ¿Impulsivo él? ¿Sólo él? - Continuó cuestionando Big Mac con una ceja levantada y mostrando una media sonrisa evidente causada por ver el intento de su hermana por hallar una salida del diálogo de ambos y si Applejack tenía una virtud y un defecto suprimible era ser honesta.

\- No, no fue solo él; vamos, deja de preguntarme estas cosas es vergonzoso. – Trató de excusarse la de ojos verdes.

Desde luego, Big Mac rodeó los hombros de su hermana con su chaqueta, hacía frio y lo menos que deseaba era verla resfriada. Comprendía mejor las sensaciones de Trent porque al igual que él, era un chico, un adolescente con la "sangre caliente" y a saber, pertenecía al grupo de muchachos más codiciados de la escuela, era de esperarse que tenían mucha más experiencia que él con las muchachas; bien, eso no le molestaba, sino que probablemente "su modelo" esperaba lo que esperaría de sus otras conquistas y eso era peligroso, no solo porque era muy posible que Applejack terminara con el corazón roto.

\- Qué pasaría si lo hacen sin protección. – Dijo de pronto el adolescente de forma seca.

Applejack estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su lengua, en esta ocasión trastabilló hasta perder el equilibrio, de inmediato su hermano sujeto del brazo para que no cayera a la tierra, pero poco duró hasta que la muchacha lanzara una bofetada con toda su fuerza.

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? – Le inquirió ahora furiosa por la indirecta que su hermano trataba de darle. – Me dejé llevar, lo admito, pero tampoco es razón suficiente para que me digas fácil.

Luego del sonoro golpe, Big Mac apenas pudo no caerse al piso, definitivamente su rostro se hincharía a causa del impacto, su oído derecho apenas podía percibir las palabras de su hermana; pronto comprendió la mala interpretación de su hermana y su falta de explicación, no todo se podía decir en pocas palabras.

\- Entendiste mal.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo entender de tu comentario? – Respondió la menor mostrando la clara furia que le producía aún recordar las palabras exactas de su hermano.

\- Cuidarte en esos momentos. – Afirmó él, esta vez atento a las reacciones de su hermana.

\- ¿Cuidarme? Si no me estás diciendo fácil, entonces ¿Qué quieres decirme?

\- Si se presenta la situación, debes cuidarte. – Sentenció finalmente de forma precisa el mancebo, temiendo tener que dar más explicaciones, la situación de por sí era incómoda, pero muy necesaria por el simple hecho de que amaba a su hermana.

\- Eso es obvio, gracias por preocuparte… creo, pero no recordaremos esta charla para ninguna discusión. – Señaló la vaquera manteniendo su vista a un lado del camino y sonrojada por diversas causas, desde imaginarse el escenario hasta las consecuencias, así como la charla.

Dando por terminada la charla más incómoda que habían tenido, los hermanos Apple ingresaban por la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres, el letrero todavía se veía como nuevo, a lo lejos se podía apreciar a la abuela Smith vigilando desde la puerta de ingreso de la cabaña los alrededores conjuntamente Applebloom observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, llevaba su celular como si dudara en llamar a alguno de los dos.

/En casa de Rainbow

Sunset, llevaba un cojín sobre sus piernas para mantener la tercera taza de chocolate apoyada sobre estas sin que la quemara, la cantidad de imágenes perturbadoras de aquella película eran incontables, quizás era porque comprendió la trama de la película antes de que llegara al final, quizás porque dejaba de impresionarse bastante pronto, pero, la parte final donde nuevamente la chica buena de toda la película trataba de escapar de la criatura enfrentándola a muerte, desde luego, el final era predecible.

Sin embargo, Rainbow Dash amaba aquel género de películas, no tanto como las de acción, pero vaya que le encantaban, Sunset estaba sentada a su lado, observaba bien los detalles de la película, las incongruencias y los absurdos de toda película de terror; pero no podía evitar sentirse temerosa al respecto de la verdadera razón por la cual se había dirigido a su casa, era difícil estar en su situación, un triángulo amoroso era la cosa que menos necesitaba en ese momento, puede que sintiera algo por Big Mac, pero no importaba frente a problemas más importantes que debía atender, además, si hacía daño a Rainbow, prefería no seguir adelante. Finalmente estaba el hecho de que Big Mac ya no se fijaría en ella, no, sus ojos eran de su familia y de Rainbow.

\- Rainbow… - Susurró de forma incluso mucho más tímida que Fluttershy manteniendo su atención en la televisión para no hacer contacto visual con su amiga. Sin embargo, esta pareció no escuchar, pensó nuevamente sus palabras y prefirió callarse por más tiempo.

La adolescente de piel cian mantenía toda su atención en la película, sus oídos le pertenecían a esta y a nadie más; era lo más conveniente, ella no era del tipo de chicas que estuvieran dispuestas a hablar de temas como los que quería tocar Sunset, bueno, la forma en que ella quería hacerlo no eran precisamente los acostumbrados.

De un momento al otro, comenzó a observar el viento arreciando contra un árbol cercano por la ventana, la poca luz existente en las afueras iluminaba tenuemente la violencia con la cual sus ramas eran agitadas salvajemente, comenzó a recostarse en el sofá para observar mejor la escena; se sentía tan identificada con aquel árbol que pronto se olvidó de todo lo que quería decir.

Con tanta violencia de las adversidades, un azar, algo fuera de su voluntad; así como el árbol tenía raíces fuertes, aguantaba los infortunios, tanto en su vida pasada como en la presente; pero nada nunca la golpeó con tanta fuerza como lo que le sucedía.

\- Sunset ¿Estás bien? – Expresó la adolescente completamente preocupada por su amiga, tomándola por el brazo para así voltearla para apreciarla mejor.

Con la misma facilidad con la que olvidó las razones por las cuales estaba allí, olvidó todos sus problemas para centrarse nuevamente en lo que quería decir, pero sin dudas de por medio, sin temor.

\- Rainbow, no tengo nada con Big Mac.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Fue la más vívida expresión que la de pelo multicolor podría hacer en momentos como aquellos.

De la nada, su amiga de piel ámbar había sacado a la luz la revelación de un efecto inmediato pero no era el esperado, en lugar de tranquilizar o predisponerla para hablar, la inquietaban y acosaban su cabeza nuevamente con preocupaciones de las cuales deseaba pasar de lado. Sin embargo, tan pronto como aquella oración breve fue comprendida tuvo una cantidad inmensa de contraargumentos, pruebas y demás.

\- Sunset, enserio no me importa…

La de ojos turquesa cruzó los brazos para verla de forma inquisidora, incluso parecía que su respiración excrementaba. La de cabello multicolor pronto se halló en una encrucijada, por un lado deseaba creerle a Sunset y enserio podría creerle, de no ser por la cantidad exorbitante de justificaciones que tenía para estar en contra de su afirmación. Era mejor evitar el problema para así evitar al mismo tiempo una pelea con una de sus mejores amigas.

\- Soy sincera contigo Rainbow Dash, no tengo nada con él y no tendré nada más que su amistad, no busco más que eso.

Los ojos violeta de la adolescente cambiaron su expresión totalmente, no quería creer que Sunset tratara de engañarla de esa forma, pero ¿Por qué quería hacerlo?

\- Olvídate de eso, yo estoy bien, tú estás bien, es mejor que sigas adelante con lo tuyo… se ve que tú y Mac harían una buena pareja, digo, aguanta tus ataques de ira y todo eso.

\- Hey, mis ataques de ira solo son en el momento justo; pero te lo digo enserio Rainbow, no siento nada más que el cariño que le tendría a un amigo cercano.

Amigo, cariño hacia un amigo, Sunset era el tipo de chica que se limitaba a abrazar solamente a sus amigas, después, solía ser bastante fría con el resto de las personas en el colegio, incluso con la directora Celestia.

\- Entonces, por qué lo abrazaste de aquella forma cuando fuimos a Sweet Apple Acres, por qué lo observas cuando salimos del colegio, por qué aprovechas todas las oportunidades para hablar con él; no me mientas. – Afirmó de forma cortante la adolescente de piel cian manteniendo su vista en la de su amiga.

Sunset jamás hubiera imaginado que Rainbow Dash también podía prestar atención a detalles que en otras circunstancias pasarían como desapercibidos, definitivamente la había atrapado en una curva, sí, en parte estaba mintiendo, al menos ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia Big Mac, por mucho que estos no fueran intensos, los tenía.

\- Si quieres que hablemos de forma sincera. – Rainbow Dash tomó el control de la televisión y apretó el Otón de apagado. – Debes ser sincera ¿De acuerdo?

\- Esta bien. – Declaró la pelifuego virando su mirada hacia abajo.

\- Bien, primero yo, conocí a Big Mac durante todas las vacaciones, cuando todavía estaba con Soarin.

\- Sigues estándolo. – interrumpió Sunset.

\- Sí, esa otra historia, en fin… pues, pasó algo que no conté a ninguna de ustedes, Soarin… agh, odio decirlo, pero se fue acaramelando con otra chica en una fiesta. – Sunset estaba a punto de interferir con su exposición, pero la de cabello multicolor le tapó la boca con la palma de su mano, no necesitaba recordar aquellos tiempos, ni necesitaba que le digan nada más al respecto. - todo el tiempo que corté con él, Big Mac venía a visitarme de vez en cuando, digo, hasta tuvimos unas citas como amigos y todo. No sabría decirte el momento exacto, pero enserio nos conocimos mejor el uno al otro y de la nada pasó a ser un amigo muy pero muy unido a mí, nos veíamos casi a diario, cuando no estaba con ustedes… solía decirme cumplidos difíciles de entender al principio, después se hizo más abierto. Pero no entiendo por qué, volví con Soarin y comencé a alejarme de él, puede que no fuera voluntario hacerlo, pero sé que lo lastime bastante puede que incluso antes de que estuviera con Soarin por primera vez.

Por unos segundos la voz de Rainbow Dash se apagó, cada vez que recordaba aquello se sentía terrible, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber aquello por ese entonces? ¿Cómo podría percatarse de los sentimientos reales de Big Mac hacia ella?

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? – Cuestionó intrigada Sunset, quien mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, poco después de quitar la mano de Rainbow de su boca.

\- Lo que debía pasar, él también se alejó de forma repentina, supongo que finalmente se cansó de que lo lastimara yo también lo habría hecho… desde entonces hasta hoy las cosas no han sido las mismas entre él y yo, digo, ya ni siquiera sé si somos amigos; pero una cosa si es segura Sunset. Arruine, bueno, tanto él como yo arruinamos cualquier posibilidad de que algo entre los dos pudiera surgir.

Entonces, a las pocas luces que provenían de afuera, Sunset podía notar el brillo de una lágrima que bajaba por el rostro de su amiga.

\- Ahora entiendo cuánto lo lastimé; cuando te vi con él en Sweet Apple Acres… sentí como si mi corazón se encogiera, fue, bastante doloroso; él tuvo que aguantar lo mismo por más de un año y bueno, sería mejor si me olvidara de una vez.

Las palabras de Rainbow eran mencionadas con un dolor único, el del arrepentimiento, el de la pena, pero al mismo tiempo, de un deseo de que todo terminara bien. Pero mostrando su carácter distintivo, levantó la mirada para limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Ahora te toca a ti. – señaló manteniendo la atención completa en su amiga. Sunset suspiró antes de iniciar con su explicación, era interesante ver cómo terminaba el plan que tenía para hablar con Rainbow Dash.

\- Bueno, yo comencé a conocer a Big Mac en un partido que jugaste de noche, él te observaba de forma atenta y bueno, te lo conté… la cosa es que desde ese momento, él a veces me buscaba para hablar de sus sentimientos, me pedía consejos y cosas como esas. Pero de la nada un día comenzamos a salir; no recuerdo que me haya hecho cumplidos o que me tratara de forma diferente a cualquier chica. No podría especificar bien las cosas, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a gustarme, lo cual es raro porque al principio pensé que no era mi tipo. Bueno, la cosa es que desde principios de año el comenzó a cambiar, se volvió más frio, más callado, incluso te podría decir que más impulsivo, traté de ver qué tenía y fue entonces cuando descubrí que en parte se debía a ti y en parte a otras cosas que pasaban en la granja. La cosa es que, aún después de todo lo que me comentó, de cuánto lo lastimaste. Siguió teniendo ojos para ti.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Sunset comenzó a sincerarse no solo con Rainbow Dash, sino también con ella misma, durante mucho tiempo había evitado pensar al respecto y todo le iba sobre ruedas, pero enserio necesitaba una catarsis.

\- Me puse un poco celosa de ti por un tiempo, pero enserio, tu amistad vale más para mí que cualquier chico, así que decidí no intentar nada, me alejé de Big Mac lo suficiente para mantener nuestra amistad y para olvidarme de él.

\- ¿Y? – Cuestionó con completa intriga la adolescente de piel cian.

\- Lo logré, no te diré que me dejó de gustar, pero se quedó en un mero gusto, créeme que se diferenciar bien entre gusto, querer, estar acostumbrada y amar a alguien.

Rainbow Dash solamente se quedó boquiabierta, todo aquello había tenido lugar y ninguna de sus amigas, mucho menos ella habían tenido la menor idea de lo sucedido, solo faltaba que Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity se hubieran enamorado de Big Mac.

\- ¿Y? – Dijo en tono más alto la de cabello multicolor.

\- Pues vino la fiesta de Pinkie y Cheese, allí él me beso y no me opuse en absoluto, yo también deseaba hacerlo, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Twilight y Flash Sentry.

\- No me lo recuerdes. Pero qué pasó después.

\- Nada importante, hasta el día en que fuimos a ayudar a Applejack, cuando lo abracé fue porque arreglamos nuestra amistad… eso es todo lo que tengo para decirte Rainbow.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo intentas con él? – Enunció finalmente Rainbow, al hacerlo, parte de su corazón quedaba hecho trizas y su voz adquiría un tono quebradizo, poco perceptible por su particular voz.

\- Rainbow, te dije que solo me gusta. No…

\- Incluso yo puedo decir que es más que un simple gusto, eso se nota Sunset. – Acto seguido, la de cabello multicolor pellizcó a su amiga en el hombro, poco antes de que esta reaccionara, la adolescente habló de forma rápida. – Recuerda que acordamos ser sinceras.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Quieres saber por qué no lo intento? Bien, él tiene ojos solo para ti. Solo habla de ti y si me besó en la fiesta fue solamente porque… porque trataba de no sentirse tan mal. – masculló mientras se sobaba el hombro.

Rainbow entonces sintió otro golpe directo a su corazón, una parte de ella se emocionaba por oír aquello y otra se sentía todavía peor que antes.

\- Pero yo, no soy indicada para él… solo lo lastimo y enserio no deseo hacerlo; he visto cómo me mira, nunca pude descifrar que hay detrás de sus ojos, pero sé que las cosas ya no son iguales conmigo porque ya no me mira como antes.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

\- Agh, que él merece algo mejor, Sunset, él te merece a ti. – Aclaró finalmente la de cabello multicolor, sintiendo como su corazón terminaba de hacerse trizas, renunciando así a la oportunidad que tanto añoraba.

\- Pero ya te lo dije, él solo te quiere a ti… aunque yo quisiera, él no siente lo mismo. Quizás la mejor solución sería olvidarnos ambas de él y punto; quizás después encuentra a alguien y las cosas resulten bien.

\- Entiende que ese alguien eres tú, solo hace falta que se dé cuenta. – Insistió Rainbow Dash. – Y yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer se abrieron de par en par, la idea que tenía de hablar con Rainbow sobre aquellos temas escabrosos había dado tantas vueltas y revueltas que ahora terminaba de forma exactamente opuesta a como tenía pensado.

* * *

A que no se lo esperaban, yo aún no me la creo y eso que lo escribí, pero como dije, abandoné el esquema y ahora solo sigo y sigo, lo que se produce, simplemente sale de un momento a otro. Por fin pasamos a otra estación, pero ¿De qué tratará la próxima estación? ¿Será verano u otoño? Eso está por verse, no se pierdan más de Cuando la última Manzana Caiga. Disculpen si la publico en lunes en lugar del acostumbrado sábado, los fics de El Legado y La Tragedia Rich me mantienen ocupado también. Nos leemos pronto…


	20. ¡Sorpresa!

Antes de empezar, me gustaría recordarles que el fic tuvo un esquema, un camino a seguir hasta el capítulo cinco, después fue cuando decidí no seguir un esquema y hacer el fic sin planificación o previsión más que no contradecir alguno de los diálogos o hechos dentro del fic. Por esta razón, pido disculpas a quienes vinieron esperando un determinado final o desarrollo; sin embargo, encuentro esta incertidumbre como algo sobradamente interesante. Bueno, comencemos con el fabuloso capítulo 20.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana cuatro adolescentes caminaron, corrieron y tuvieron distintas discusiones, la causa en sí no era para nada complicada; lo complicado y casi irreal era que no habían muchas coincidencias al principio. "¿Deberíamos utilizar gorros o mejor un cañón de fiesta?" "¿Dónde podría ser exactamente?" Desde luego, también había que mantener a Rainbow Dash lo más lejos posible y Applejack debía evitar dar detalles de dónde se encontraba o lo que estaba haciendo, así que las llamadas de su hermano eran interferidas por alguna de sus amigas, pues como todos sabían: ella no podía mentir en absoluto.

Sunset Shimmer se hallaba ayudando a Pinkie Pie en la cocina, si bien se podía comprar un pastel, la receta y cooperación de Applejack junto con su prima lograban resultados superiores a cualquier pastel de confitería. Sí, los cumpleañeros merecían el mejor pastel. Fluttershy mantenía la calma mientras trataba de llenar el cañón de fiestas de Pinkie Pie, según la advertencia que esta le dio, el sistema que accionaba el disparo mediante aire a presión estaba algo defectuoso, por lo cual tenía que primero ingresar el confeti por la derecha y después comprimirlo hacia la izquierda evitando tocar la base del cañón, desde luego, no pasaría nada grave si el cañón se accionaba, solamente perdería todo el trabajo realizado hasta ese momento, tendría que recoger todo el confeti sin que se mezcle con el polvo del piso y finalmente iniciar de nuevo.

\- Hola primo, sí, Applejack está ocupada con la maqueta que estamos haciendo, no creerías lo difícil que es hacer algo con las manos llenas de pegamento, de hecho ahora mismo tengo más brillo en mis manos que en mi cabello… Aja, descuida, se lo diré. – Se comunicaba Pinkie Pie manteniendo una charla amena a través del teléfono celular.

La cantidad de detalles a tratar, pese a no ser incontable, necesitaba de una preparación minuciosa. El pastel de tres capas debía pasar por el horno al menos dos veces para ofrecer dos texturas diferentes y para que sus ingredientes adquirieran el sabor justo para dar el balance adecuado; semejante manejo de instrumentos no tenía nada que envidiar al trabajo de laboratorio de Twilight y Sunset Shimmer, así como un gran maestro hábil y firme necesita tanta o más paciencia que el aprendiz, tanto Pinkie como Applejack aplicaban esta regla con Sunset Shimmer que, aunque pusiera todo el empeño del mundo en la labor, simplemente no tenía lo que se necesita para la repostería, al menos no a un nivel elevado.

En primer lugar, la masa le quedó muy aguada, después, no calculó bien el tiempo que esta necesitaba para la preparación de la primera capa, seguidamente cometió un error en la cantidad de ingredientes necesarios. Cierta parte del problema se hallaba en que no estaban utilizando una receta escrita, tanto Applejack como Pinkie se la sabían de memoria porque era una creación suya. Cuando la de cabello bicolor preguntaba sobre el siguiente paso, el siguiente ingrediente o el truco para realizar alguno, daban respuestas diferentes.

Sin embargo, de forma atenta, ambas primas pudieron seguir de cerca los pasos que de otra forma hubieran sido infortunados.

\- Vamos Sunsi, solo tienes que batir un poco más, este glaseado es especial porque incluye algo de gelatina…

\- ¿Por qué tiene que estar batido?

\- Larga historia, la receta fue creada por nosotras, pero todo el proceso de creación fue algo completamente loco. – Afirmó la vaquera recordando aquel día en el cual volaron batidores, fuentes y harina…

Ciertamente, pese a estar a punto de hacer un verdadero desastre, Sunset disfrutó toda la experiencia que ganaba junto a ellas, cada segundo tenía un valor incalculable, cada sonrisa, cada alegría, incluso cada lágrima era percibida de forma intensa. La razón de ello solo a ella le constaba.

\- Si continúo haciendo esto se mi brazo se caerá.

\- Vamos Sunsi, Sunsi, Sunsi… - Vitoreaba la adolescente rosa poco antes de abrir el horno y continuó haciéndolo aun después de poner una cuchara en su boca. – Sonsi, Sonsi…

De un momento a otro, el sonido del disparo del cañón de fiestas se hizo audible, junto con un gritito de Fluttershy.

/Sweet Apple Acres 10:48 a.m.

Mientras las actividades dentro de la granja se hacían menores, reduciéndose más que todo al cuidado de animales que de los distintos huertos, la familia Apple finalmente podía tener más tiempo libre para dedicarse a lo que quisiesen, Applejack así como Applebloom salían más a menudo, mientras que la abuela Smith comenzaba a tomar más siestas en su mecedora, él sin embargo, comenzaba a mostrarse reacio a tener tiempo libre. Necesitaba sacarle más provecho al tiempo, lo que debía traducirse en alguna forma de asegurar más ganancias para una causa que era irrefutablemente importante, imperativa. Applejack todavía no lo sabía, mucho menos Applebloom; pero tampoco se presentaba el momento adecuado para informarles al respecto.

De momento, prefería mantener las cosas en secreto, si las cosas continuaban igual, estaba bastante seguro de que podría llegar a la cifra de dinero deseada para Applejack y desde luego, Applebloom todavía tenía mucho por delante como para ahorrar de forma eficiente para sus estudios.

El cielo raso era inspirador, de vez en cuando, el mancebo solía observarlo completamente fijo, pensando en que quizás un más allá era probable, aunque no era un partidario de que esa fuera la solución a sus problemas, a fin de cuentas, se quedaba en la conclusión de que sin importar si existiera o no, su vida era importante, su felicidad era importante.

\- Felicidad… - Susurró.

Mientras llevaba un rastrillo una manguera y una pala, de pronto aquella palabra se le hizo importante ¿Era feliz realmente? Ultimadamente la calma había vuelto a su vida, Rainbow Dash cada vez quedaba más en el pasado, sus pesadillas disminuían y en cambio comenzaba a tener sueños donde su hermana partía a la universidad junto a sus amigas, finalmente sus días en la granja comenzaban bien, ya no tenía aquel sentimiento desgarrador en el corazón.

Applebloom se alejaba cada vez más, pero era comprensible… Applejack, bueno, ella tenía un novio mucho más experto y aunque no le agradaba la idea, sentía que debía protegerla de él, por mucho que Trent pareciera un buen chico, bastaba con un uno por ciento de probabilidad de que las cosas resultaran mal para tomarlo con toda la seriedad del mundo; después de todo, deseaba ver a Applejack como una mujer independiente, libre de las ataduras de un mundo conservador; creía firmemente en sus capacidades y sabía de antemano que ella era así, aunque debía ser realista. Si ella de alguna manera quedara embarazada, sería una tragedia para ella, porque con el trabajo que llevaban y el estudio, no bastaría, aun si él decidiera hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades… además conociendo su carácter… no, definitivamente no era la mejor de las posibilidades. Aquel pensamiento solía embargarlo porque de pronto se vio como parte integral de la familia Apple, porque si él no velaba por sus hermanas, así como estas velaban por él, posiblemente tanto la granja como la familia entrarían en la ruina.

Pero allí fue cuando el mancebo se impresionó nuevamente; la palabra felicidad entraba en directa relación con su familia, ¿Cuando había hecho algo solo para él que no fuera trabajo? Desde hace más de tres meses se había consagrado al trabajo dentro de la granja sin faltarle, poco antes solía pasear, ir a ver algún partido de las Wondercolt… para verla… - Moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa él efebo abrió la puerta del granero, para olvidarse del tema. Sin embargo ciertamente ahora no hacía nada más que trabajar, sus manos solían estar dentro de guantes de cuero por medio día, estaban un tono más claro que su piel habitual gracias a ello, su cabello había crecido un montón, pero… se encontraba bien física y espiritualmente, quizás aquello era estar realizado.

La cuestión era intrigante, cerrando la puerta, para dirigirse a la cabaña, comer algo y darse una ducha para posteriormente ir al colegio, sus pensamientos continuaban. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decir que todo aquello era su felicidad? Casi de inmediato le llegó otra pregunta ¿Por qué evitaba pensar en lo sucedido durante todo el año, sus peleas perdidas en el superfluo campo de las relaciones con el sexo opuesto? Le costó aceptarlo en un principio, mientras degustaba una sopa de legumbres y una manzana. Mientras subía a darse una ducha comprendía mejor el porqué.

Era una persona al igual que casi todas que no gustaba del sufrimiento y se alejaba de este si podía hacerlo, alejarse de Rainbow Dash era en realidad alejarse del dolor de saber que ella no estaba interesada en él, pese a aceptar la desilusión del saberlo, todavía le causaba angustia. Porque en el fondo, al observar al resto del mundo dentro del colegio, incluso a su hermana, comprendía que todos experimentaban algo que él no: el cariño, el gusto quizás hasta el querer de alguien ajeno a la familia. Hasta ese momento no conocía los besos sinceros de una chica, no sabía del afecto más allá de su familia. Estaba seguro que no era lo mismo y a juzgar por el estado en el cual mantenía a los muchachos y a las amigas de su hermana cuando podía notarlo… parecía ser un placer, un estado de felicidad elevado.

¿Acaso era incapaz de poder ligar a una chica? ¿Acaso no podía lograr ganarse a Rainbow Dash?

Mientras abría el paso de agua de la ducha le llegó una epifanía, una revelación que hizo caer el shampoo dentro de la tina y de no ser por el reflejo de tomar el bote y sacarlo, probablemente su contenido se hubiera vaciado en esta.

¡La cuestión no recaía en que era incapaz! Sino en que todo el tiempo consideró a la de cabello multicolor como la única. Era comprensible porque estaba en su naturaleza ser un gran obstinado, pero quizás lo mejor era tirar la toalla en cuestiones como aquella. Una cosa era poder plantar diez manzanos en cinco metros cuadrados, cosechar un 30% más de manzanas o incluso aprender matemáticas, pero otra muy distinta era ganarse el corazón de Rainbow Dash; en el primer caso todo dependía únicamente de su voluntad y de cómo abordaba el problema, en el segundo, todo cambiaba, pues existía una voluntad adicional y además afrontar el problema con una perspectiva diferente significaba actuar de forma distinta, muchas veces ir en contra de su personalidad, aunque no creyera que realmente existe una única forma de ser o una esencia, sin embargo, estaba cómodo como era y le encantaba.

Después de aquel gran bagaje filosófico, donde recordó en más de una ocasión las lecciones del profesor Discord, su cabeza comenzó a latirle, pero aquella conclusión había sido un verdadero progreso, una revelación, de un momento a otro, el dolor se hizo comprensible, finalmente pudo confrontarlo con aquel simple detalle que no había visto antes o al menos no había querido aceptar: Rainbow Dash era una chica y aunque todavía suscitase un interés, no era la única, habían mil chicas más bonitas, con carácter similar o incluso más reservadas, alegres, inteligentes…

Sunset Shimmer… El mancebo se llevó una mano a la cabeza todavía empapada. Se ponía la toalla alrededor de la cintura…

¿Por qué le llegó la imagen de ella justo en ese instante? De todas las chicas, ella era quien menos le interesaba en ese sentido, era una gran amiga y todo aquello pero… pronto llegó la imagen que ella le mostró en persona, aquel rostro rojizo casi cadavérico con ojos de una penumbra obscura e iris turquesa. Recordó así que ella era de otro mundo, que era su amiga y muy probablemente no era ni humana ni poni. Era una locura.

Con aquellos pensamientos se rindió, había alcanzado un progreso inmenso en aquella mañana, probablemente el verdadero paso inicial para dejar atrás el pasado y continuar adelante. Después de mucho tiempo, encontraba algo que pensó era inútil, bueno, seguía siéndolo, pero no del todo, al menos en lo que compete a la felicidad, era preciso al menos experimentar aquel mundo al que tanto ignoró.

Con la cabeza a punto de estallarle y sin embargo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el joven Apple tomaba su camisa, los vaqueros y sus tenis, con ganas de ir al colegio, después de todo, pues esta dejaba de ser un lugar en el cual tenía lugar sentimientos descontrolados pero más que todo, ultimadamente, estresantes.

/CHS 2:56

Rarity volteaba a ver el reloj cada veinte segundos, a su izquierda se hallaba Rainbow Dash, quien mantenía se llevaba el pincel a la boca y gruñía aproximadamente cada tres minutos porque aquella materia era difícil para ella, se había colado para evitar pasar la clase de Harshwinny, era tarde y prefería no pasar la clase. De alguna forma, habían llegado junto con Rarity y Twilight demasiado tarde. Era el gran precio por ir a ver una película antes de ir al colegio… tenía que ser el filme de "El señor de los aros: el origen" Definitivamente, las tres disfrutaron de la película; Rarity por la calidad de los vestuarios, maquillaje, escenarios y arquitectura, Twilight por la calidad de la representación de la época barroca con una mezcla de los celtas, rematando con una cultura distinta ¿los Greltas? No lo recordaba. Finalmente ella disfruto de la gran trama, como se armaban todos los hilos que conducían a la final de la pentalogía de películas, bueno, explicaba el inicio, pero los efectos eran asombrosos, de la misma forma el sonido y… sobre todo Mc Lerly actuaba, aquel tipo de grandes músculos con mirada intimidante.

Ahora estaban allí, tratando de pintar una serie de frutas, platos e incluso platos sobre una mesa.

\- Rarity… - Susurró la adolescente de pelo multicolor.

\- Por última vez, lo que estamos haciendo se llama bodegón. – Afirmó la de piel blanca, tratando de no perder la calma.

\- No es eso, ¿Cómo dijiste que se obtiene el color café?

\- Mezcla hasta que te salga naranja y ve agregando cian de a poco. – Replicó la de cabello perfecto, poco antes de observar mejor el plato de metal.

\- ¿Acaso no dijiste que Applejack tomó pintura otra vez?

\- Sí, supongo que está haciendo algo importante en Sweet Apple Acres, ya sabes cómo es cuando tienen algo importante entre manos.

\- Sí… aunque me hubiera gustado ir al cine con todas, bueno, mañana se estrena la película que dice: "Ya conoces su nombre"

\- También la he estado esperando, es la única franquicia que conozco que tiene un agente que se opone al sistema.

\- Huelo algo de Discord en tus palabras. – Señaló la adolescente entretenida mientras mezclaba algo de cian al naranja, aquella tarea era un suplicio, los colores eran imposibles.

Rarity se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, seguramente aquel maestro antes estaba a cargo de la división de Marketing en alguna empresa porque hacía de una materia tan aburrida como filosofía una verdadera materia donde una nunca sabía qué esperar, además, la había obligado a pensar mejor en la moda y ahora finalmente podía defenderse con buenos argumentos contra quienes dijeran que era superficial

El tiempo de realizar los primeros esbozos del siguiente proyecto de pintura terminaba con las campanas de cambio de hora, Rarity estaba algo rara en aquel día, a veces solía temblar levemente, incluso sus palabras solían enredarse sobre todo cuando preguntaba sobre Applejack, aunque fuese de forma retórica. Sin embargo, la adolescente de piel cian dejó de prestarle atención tan pronto como la clase termino, después de evitar la detención era momento de ir directamente a pasar computación. Pese a que tenía talento para el deporte, le faltaba bastante en las artes, reconocía que su "primer esbozo" era realmente una mancha que combinaba colores que en nada se equiparaban a las frutas o el plato de metal donde yacían estas; en el centro del salón. La modista en cambio podía enorgullecerse de un trabajo de alta calidad.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, la adolescente esperó hallar a alguna de sus amigas, pero estas simplemente no se aparecían por ninguna parte, incluso pese a que el casillero de Pinkie Pie estaba a metros del suyo, no la vio, pues usualmente ella solía esperarla para hacerla asustar. Aquello era extraño en gran medida. Sacando su celular comenzó a escribirle.

\- ¿Cómo van las clases?

\- Bien… tengo que pasar historia así que mejor hablamos luego antes de que Harshwinny me cuelgue delante de toda la clase. – Se despidió la de cabello alocado poco antes de desconectarse.

Aquel día estaba bastante extraño, sin embargo Rainbow continuó con su camino hacia el salón de computación en el ala sur del edificio. Abrió un dulce agridulce poco antes de dirigirse, estaba acostumbrada a que Pinkie le invitase alguno cuando se cruzaban. Al menos los pasillos continuaban con su acostumbrada concurrencia.

Al llegar al salón de filosofía que compartía con Twilight, Fluttershy y Sunset Shimmer, pero al llegar solo observó el rostro de Twilight manteniendo una conversación bastante alegre con Flash Sentry, de un momento al otro, al ingresar la observó con una cara de complicidad y burla, haciendo un gesto uniendo sus manos para ponerlas al lado de su mejilla derecha, para proseguir con una sonrisa de burla y levantando la vista; haciendo clara referencia al evidente sentimiento que tenía por el músico.

Twilight se sonrojó y a consecuencia de la mofa de su amiga, dejó de hablar de la misma forma que antes, la charla perdió repentinamente toda la vivacidad anterior; era increíble cómo era capaz de cambiar las cosas con solo un poco de vergüenza al respecto. Flash por su parte sintió que Rainbow le había quitado una oportunidad más, ahora tenía que esperar nuevamente que se presentara una nueva.

Cuando el profesor Discord ingresó, todos guardaron silencio.

\- Bright Idea, guarda ese celular antes de que lo use para descargar una película. – Amenazó el profesor quien llevaba puestos lentes obscuros, su mirada era sorprendentemente de pocos amigos.

Al llegar a su escritorio, el profesor se limitó a sentarse por treinta segundos rodeando su rostro con sus brazos; la noche pasada había sido una locura completa, algo sin precedentes pero que sin duda lo había dejado en un estado poco favorable para su aspecto. Después de un tiempo más se levantó de su lugar e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia adelante, cuando notó que Bulk Bíceps lo observaba con atención, como tratando de hallar algo le dijo:

\- ¿Qué miras? – Bastó aquella expresión para ganarse la atención del alumnado y lograr que el joven musculado desistiera de su intento. – Bien, ahora llevaremos un tema que por poco logra que los muchachos de la anterior clase se desmayaran del susto o de vergüenza. – Afirmó con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el hecho, definitivamente incomodar al resto era uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

La puerta se abrió de forma abrupta dejando ver que una muchacha de cabello rojo y amarillo caía de bruces contra el piso, seguida de una muchacha de cabello rosado, sorprendiendo a todos, Discord fue el primero en salir del asombro y con cierto tono cantarín se levantó de su silla.

\- Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, señoritas, espero que hayan tenido un buena razón para llegar tan tarde. Por favor cierren la puerta, no queremos que alguien más caiga de forma tan graciosa ¿O sí? – Preguntó al aire, sin recibir afirmación alguna.

Si bien casi nadie se les quedó mirando por más tiempo, Rainbow Dash pudo percatarse de que ambas estaban despeinadas y llevaban ropa diferente a la que usualmente usaban para ir al colegio o algún otro lugar.

\- Como les iba explicando, el tema que tocaremos respecta a la ética, a la filosofía práctica, sin más preámbulos, ahora toca poner en tela de juicio la educación sexual, vista desde la perspectiva utilitarista…

Al escuchar el tema, una gran mayoría comenzó a adquirir un color rojo, otros a sonreír de forma pícara al escuchar las palabras tabus del momentos, muchas más todavía no se podían creer el atrevimiento del profesor.

\- A ver, a ustedes les dan educación sexual, les dicen qué pasa, cómo pasa y una que otra precaución, pero díganme ¿Educación sexual no tendría que incluir también el cómo hacerlo bien? – Cuestionó sin vergüenza alguna el profesor.

Desde luego, nadie se atrevió a responder, algunos pensaban hacerlo, otros en cambio comenzaban a interesarse de forma extrema en la cuestión.

\- Miren, aquí no estamos dentro de un convencionalismo moral más allá del dictamen de hablar de forma sincera y olvidarse de las cosas impuestas. Espero de ustedes una actitud madura aquí arriba. – Señaló el de piel gris – porque abajo cualquiera llega a ser maduro. – Completo logrando sacar algunas risas al respecto.

Tenía razón en poner en tela de juicio algo así, al menos así parecía y mientras rayaba la cancha para que los estudiantes se adaptaran al tema, Sunset Shimmer comenzaba a observar a Flash Sentry, esta a su vez la observaba a ella y Twilight, con una capacidad asombrosa de observación se percataba de ello en menos de un instante. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Flash, Sunset tenía una mirada fría, cortante, quizás hasta de rencor en contra del adolescente de cabello azul marino.

Rainbow Dash por su parte comenzó a pensar en algo que no le iba al respecto, en particular un sueño de hace semanas donde ella y Big Mac estaban a solas y este comenzaba a besarla, el resto era confuso porque sintió algo tibio en su pierna derecha, posteriormente una presión en su espalda… pero no recordaba más, al evocar aquella experiencia onírica pronto se sonrojó… malditas, malditas hormonas, dijo imitando la frase que alguna vez oyó decir a la científica de piel morada.

Y para empeorarlo todo, aquel muchacho de ojos verdes, pecas blancas y mirada tranquila estaba justo frente a ella, en aquella ronda que hacían para la clase, este también la observó, tratar de leer alguna emoción en aquellos ojos esmeralda era una empresa sin posibilidad de éxito, así que desistiendo de hacerlo, sumida en el inapropiado sueño y en aquel complejo que pronto se apoderó de ella decidió no mirarlo a los ojos directamente, para ver en cambio a Sunset Shimmer que también recibía una multitud de miradas de varios chicos, aunque claro ni cuenta se daba porque se encontraba garabateando algo en su cuaderno.

La clase continuó de forma insoslayable, las palabras de Discord fueron una auténtica tortura y al mismo tiempo cierta fuente de placer de pensar al respecto del placer, era como esos extraños fetiches que muchos consideran atañen a los desequilibrados, cuando en realidad todos tienen alguno, así de extraña fue la clase, miradas, pequeñas reacciones involuntarias, caras sonrojadas, comentarios que con el tiempo incrementaron su tono y en última instancia llegaron justo donde Discord deseaba, a argumentos para el diálogo entre estudiantes, más que con él.

\- Pero volvamos al punto de partida, si buscamos la felicidad y esta se logra a través de distintos placeres, no creo que sea meramente cuestión de poner al placer del cuerpo como superior, el mismo Mill hace la diferenciación, así que no, no es una buena opción ir por un libertinaje sexual, por favor, incluso los chicos no desean que las chicas estén predispuestas a tener relaciones con cualquiera, bueno, ni siquiera nosotras.

Algunas chicas afirmaban con la cabeza, mientras varios de los muchachos simplemente se perdían, de un momento a otro, el debate había sido tomado por Sunset Shimmer y Twilight, quienes mantenían un diálogo que era casi tan atrapante como la clase de Discord.

\- No, a lo que me refiero es a hacerlo de forma inteligente, somos criaturas con distintas necesidades, el placer también debe provenir de distintos lugares; por ejemplo, puede que este suene a un mal libreto de película popular, pero ponte en la siguiente situación: tú, siendo una muchacha que ha cultivado el saber, la ciencia y la actividad racional te enteras que te quedan pocos días de vida… entonces te das cuenta de que todavía te faltan muchas cosas por experimentar. Dime ¿Serías capaz de no experimentar el sexo en esas circunstancias?

\- Em… no creo que son necesarios. – Decía finalmente la adolescente de piel morada poco tartamudeando un poco frente a la capacidad de su amiga para llevar delante un debate.

\- Claro que lo son, biológicamente es necesario, psicológicamente también, es un placer y es una necesidad, hacerlo de forma inteligente es lo que logra elevar nuestra capacidad racional; usar condón, parches, pastillas del día después… demonios, hasta puede ser una forma de relacionarnos entre nosotros… es lo que vuelve a esto en una liberación del sexo, dejando atrás los tabúes y las costumbres que coartan esta relación entre nosotros, el placer, la felicidad e incluso la amistad… ¿Por qué no? – Finalizaba la de cabello bicolor manteniendo su mirada firme contra su amiga.

El timbre finalmente sonaba de forma rotunda, dando fin al acalorado debate donde muchos callaron, pero como nunca antes escucharon palabras que de momento consideraban sabias o al menos bastante convincentes.

Big Mac por su parte mantenía una cantidad de pensamientos exorbitantes al respecto, tenía tiempo desde que pensó en aquellos temas llegando a una conclusión no muy diferente, aunque nunca esperó toparse con una chica que pensara de aquella forma. Sin embargo, muchos de los chicos miraban a Sunset Shimmer con ojos distintos a la amistad, ojos que eran comprensibles para aquella edad, no obstante, él no sabía cómo mirarla, por una parte le tenía un miedo enorme, no, una incomprensión, una incapacidad para definirla y por otra una no dejaba de ser una amiga que estimaba en gran medida. Pero… cómo es que su cabeza divagaba al respecto tan a menudo, cómo era posible que siempre se dirigiera hacia ella de una forma u otra.

De pronto, sintió un fuerte apretón en su brazo, aquella mano pertenecía a una muchacha, pero por la fuerza de su agarre podía ser una de dos chicas: su hermana o su prima.

\- Hola primo… - saludó alegremente Pinkie Pie con su cantarina voz que era una de sus características más representativas, de un momento a otro, un mechón de su pelo pasó cerca del rostro del mancebo, quien pudo percibir el aroma a goma de mascar de cereza.

\- Prima… ¿Dónde? – Cuestionó el mancebo todavía sin reaccionar del susto.

\- Oh, ese es un secreto mi amigote, no te lo diré hasta que lleguemos allí. – Afirmó la adolescente extremadamente emocionada, incluso su cabello comenzaba a esponjarse más.

El paso por el pasillo fue relativamente tranquilo, la cantidad de muchachos que observó fue mínima debido a que todavía faltaba pasar una última materia en la mayoría de los casos. Llevándolo del brazo con fuerza. La de chica de ojos azules se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, todo se había planeado de tal forma que el golpe se daría en jueves, día en el cual las clases de educación física terminaba antes que las otras, el día en el cual la directora Celestia se iba más temprano y la Subdirectora Luna se encargaba solamente del salón de detención. Sí, con una mente criminal todas habían planificado aquel día con el mayor de los secretos.

A más de veinte metros de allí, bajando las escaleras y cuando los estudiantes eran todavía menos, Rainbow Dash seguía de cerca a Sunset Shimmer, quien la mantenía distraída con una charla, junco con ellas estaba Twilight, pero la cantidad de palabras que pronunciaba eran menores.

\- Esa es la principal diferencia entre una raimplosión e ir a altas velocidades.

\- Wow, entonces, debo ser toda un veinte por ciento más asombrosa en aquel mundo. – Afirmaba la adolescente orgullosa de sí misma. – Pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿A dónde me llevan?

\- Dashie, es una sorpresa… - Dijo finalmente la científica ajustando sus anteojos.

Rainbow escuchó el sonido de las puertas del gimnasio moviéndose, alguien había ingresado antes que ellas. Sin embargo, cuando trató de decir algo al respecto, ya estaban en a puerta. De la misma forma, Sunset se apresuró tomándola de la mano para impulsarla a ingresar al gimnasio sin dejarle ver a través de las ventanas de las puertas.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Gritaron al unísono varias voces manteniendo una calidez inigualable.

\- Aunque pare ser precisos, feliz fiesta de cumpleaños promediada, porque el cumpleaños de Big fue hace cuatro días y el de Rainbow será dentro de cinco. – Afirmó Pinkie con la velocidad de las advertencias de los comerciales.

Tomándola por sorpresa y elevando sus latidos, los diferentes integrantes de aquella sorpresa mantenían una sonrisa sincera, el pastel con dos velas en el centro del gimnasio, sobre una mesa improvisada junto con un refresco, algunos regalos y adornos distintos. Sin embargo, la sorpresa de la adolescente se incrementó aún más cuando Sunset la llevó hasta el centro de la mesa, allí estaba Big Mac con un sombrero de fiestas que Pinkie le había puesto.

\- Vamos cumpleañeros, digan algo en su día. – Espetó Sunset con gran entusiasmo.

\- Querida, es al revés, alguien entre nosotros debe decir algo... – Corrigió de inmediato Rarity con una ceja levantada.

\- Oh, vaya, entonces, creo que sería una gran idea que ambos dijeran alguna palabra para el otro… porque es el cumpleaños de ambos o al menos es su fiesta compartida. – Continuó sugiriendo.

\- Me gusta como piensas Sunny. – Expresó de todo corazón la fiestera saltando de felicidad.

A esas alturas, Rainbow pudo reconocer el rostro de los presentes… entre ellos se encontraban sus amigas, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Cheese Sandwich, Trent, Flash Sentry y Soarin.

\- Sí, vamos hablen. – Acotó Rarity manteniendo cierta actitud respetuosa, pero pícara al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento, Rainbow Dash se volteó para ver a Big Mac, este imitó el gesto, sus ojos se cruzaron. Por un fugaz segundo ambos desearon escuchar ciertas palabras del otro, palabras que no podían mencionar, pero que necesitaban decir. La presión de sus amigos era suficiente, Rainbow trató de comunicarle al joven de ojos verdes sus deseos poco antes de hablar, pero este se le anticipo. Por primera vez, aquella mirada, aquel rostro siempre tranquilo le envió una multitud de mensajes que pudo leer una sonrisa débil, sus ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse, incluso una exhalación lenta, todo aquello le daba a entender una multitud de cosas. Ella estaba a punto de empezar a hablar, pero este se le adelanto.

\- Rainbow, la amiga de mi hermana, por tanto mi amiga… leal, fuerte e independiente… un desastre como chica promedio, pero de todas formas la más asombrosa; feliz cumpleaños. – Decía finalmente el de piel roja con lentitud y una pronunciación clara, ciertamente, algo nervioso, pero era la primera vez que se le escuchaba decir algo más que sip o frases extremadamente encriptadas.

Sin previo aviso, la adolescente de piel cian derramó una lágrima que le bajó por la mejilla izquierda, porque comprendía bien el mensaje real de sus palabras; no le importaba que sus amigas la estuvieran observando, solo le importaba aquel sentimiento tan profundo y tan dulce que la embargaba, sin necesidad de ir a altas velocidades sentía la adrenalina, sin necesidad de volar llegaba al cenit.

\- Big Mac, un gran muchachote, te he visto ser mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los muchachos y eso es algo que sabemos muy bien. Eres de esos amigos que puede escuchar realmente, haces sentir importante a cualquiera y siempre tienes paciencia, incluso con personas que no se lo merecen… No dirás muchas cosas, pero de una forma u otra has expresado más que cualquier otra persona… Feliz cumpleaños y enserio te deseo lo mejor. – Afirmó la adolescente tratando de ocultar la lágrima rebelde.

Big Mac se contagiaba de aquella emoción, sus ojos se humedecían, su garganta se movía de forma involuntaria mientras tragaba saliva para ahogar el llanto, no de dolor, sino de alegría que trataba de surgir. Sin embargo, pronto sintió un impulso de lo más profundo de su ser, pronto se halló acercándose hacia la cumpleañera para abrazarla con la clara excusa de la ocasión.

Desde luego Rainbow Dash correspondió de inmediato acercando su cabeza a la de Big Mac, rogando que este no malinterpretara el gesto; por suerte este no lo hizo, acercando su boca hacia su oído, de forma veloz, leve y comprensible mencionó con un terrible dolor unas palabras que provenían de sus deseos sinceros, de un sentimiento que realmente podía catalogar como algo más allá de un gusto, incluso quizás de un querer.

\- Lo siento, no quise… - Comenzaba a decir ella manteniendo la tranquilidad de la actuación frente a sus amigos quienes, en su gran mayoría, consideraban su abrazo como una mera muestra de afecto causada por el momento.

\- No fue tu culpa… - Respondió el poco antes de separarse.

Sin más y sin menos ambos volvían a sus lugares iniciales; Pinkie Pie no tardó en saltar de emoción por lo mencionado y comenzar a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Bien, este es un cumpleaños así que a bailar! - Gritó con entusiasmo tomando a Cheese Sandwich para llevarlo a la pista sin que este lo esperara aunque consentía con todo gusto que lo hiciera.

Mientras los pocos presentes comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de Dj-pon 3, Sunset se quedaba sola, marginada a un rincón, estaba a punto de ir a bailar con el resto de sus amigas cuando Rainbow en persona se le apareció de frente para empujarla "accidentalmente" donde el mancebo de piel roja, quien se hallaba a pocos metros del lugar.

Al sentir el contacto con el fuerte cuerpo de Big Mac, Sunset simplemente sintió cierto cosquilleó que iba recorrió toda su espalda… sin perder mucho tiempo, para no perder el valor, se dio media vuelta, aprovechando que el joven Apple.

\- ¿Bailamos? - Preguntó ella.

\- Sip. – Respondió el mancebo con un sentimiento inexplicable aún.

Sin embargo, Rainbow Dash no se detuvo allí, sabía que Soarin la estaría buscando, así que fue ella quien lo buscó a él, antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra, ella se limitó a poner sus manos en sus hombros.

\- Soarin… necesito hablar contigo fuera. – Sentenció la adolescente de piel cian.

* * *

Sí… me he estado actualizando con los capítulos de la serie y ¡Vaya! Enserio se han molestado en darle al Fandom más y más Shipings, está como para hacer muchos fanfics.

Pero bueno, volviendo al fic, ¡Capítulo veinte! Espero que les haya gustado; nos leemos pronto.


	21. Fiesta y Corazones

Según iban pasando los días, Big Mac se acostumbraba más a la presencia de ciertos momentos del día en los cuales solía cruzarse con Sunset Shimmer, desde luego, su timidez le impedía ser como el resto de los muchachos en una situación similar… no era un experto en cuestiones semejantes al amor adolescente ni cosas similares, pero cierto instinto le decía que aquella muchacha de ojos turquesa indescifrables, cabello bicolor y sonrisa sencilla era la adecuada. Sin embargo, tenía cierto temor, cierta desconfianza al respecto.

¿Qué pasaba si solo era un engaño que él mismo se hacía? ¿Y si en verdad ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Acaso no era indebido tener una relación más allá de meros conocidos con la amiga de su hermana? Y sin embargo, fuese en el almuerzo, en algún cambio de hora ocasional o cuando ellas se decidían reunirse en la granja para realizar algún trabajo de colegio que necesitase de espacios amplios o simplemente desearan realizar un picnic, ella le hablaba y el respondía, a veces por menos de quince minutos a veces por más de media hora, después de los miembros de su familia, ella era la persona con la que mayor tiempo pasaba.

Pero muy aparte del tiempo, simplemente no podía aburrirse, ciertamente ella se comportaba de distintas formas, podía estar triste por cinco minutos, después comenzaba a sonreír, tocaba temas del pasado, del presente y tenía preocupaciones por el futuro. Gustaba bastante del chocolate, además de las frutas, aunque claro, como cualquier chica se molestaba si le decía que comía demasiado. ¿A dónde se iba toda esa comida? ¿Cómo podía mantener aquella figura si no era ni atlética ni extremadamente activa? También estaba el hecho de que era increíblemente fuerte para tener un cuerpo sin entrenamiento físico. En Rainbow Dash o su hermana era comprensible, pero en ella… pues no.

Pero dejando de lado aquello, solían tener discusiones donde ella gustaba de hacer bromas ocasionales para calmar el debate; era inteligente, muy inteligente y sobre todo, podía hacer algo que ninguna chica salvo Applejack podía… se daba cuenta de sus emociones, incluso de las menos inocentes. En alguna ocasión le instó a ver su cabello sin tratar de llegar al final de este. Lo cual desde luego, no pudo.

¿Qué haría el promedio de los muchachos del colegio? ¡Aprovechar la oportunidad! Desde luego, era la muchacha más deseada del colegio, nadie podía resistirse ni a su belleza natural, ni a su personalidad demasiado diferenciada del resto de las muchachas. Pero ¿Qué hacía ella con aquel promedio de chicos de la CHS?: rechazarlos de forma considerada, con aquellas frases de no eres tú, soy yo; créeme, es mejor que solo seamos amigos; enserio me halagas, pero no puedo aceptar. Aquellas que no pretendían dañar los sentimientos de nadie, pero bien sabía que lo hacía, pese a ello, eran cosas de la adolescencia, simplemente no se podían evitar.

Sin esperar por mucho tiempo, pronto Sunset llegó a su casillero, era una coincidencia extraña que quedara a solo tres de distancia del suyo, llevaba aquel libro con un sol ocultándose en la portada, mientras lo guardaba, se volteó para observarlo y sonreírle. Ultimadamente se quedaba a esperarla cuando no se topaba con ella. Era extraño pues en diez días no se habían cruzado en solamente dos.

Sin embargo, era agradable aquella casi ininterrumpida rutina de encontrarse con ella.

Y allí estaba ella, finalmente sus ojos turquesa, se mostraban radiantes, levantando la mano suavemente al mismo tiempo, con tanta emoción. Solo ella podía hacer aquello; los pocos segundos en los cuales la pelifuego se acercó fueron intensos, el mancebo sintió su pecho latiéndole fuertemente, de pronto sus pies estaban inquietos, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, saludó con la cabeza.

Sunset por su parte correspondió el saludo, sus ojos turquesa tenían un brillo singular, ella sabía bien que no debía forzar las cosas; Big Mac podía ser como una tortuga, los pasos precipitados hacia lo desconocido solo servían para que se escondiera dentro de su caparazón, en el caso del joven de ojos esmeralda, para alimentar su timidez o silencio natural. Además, pese a notar ciertas señales en él, no se atrevía a arriesgarlo todo.

\- Hola. – Fue el saludo del efebo, manteniendo el contacto visual con Sunset.

\- Hey, pensé que tenías clases de matemáticas. – Le respondió ella, volteándose para guardar unos cuantos libros.

\- Sip.

De pronto, Big Mac observó un libro caer al piso; era aquel extraño que solía brillar, era un artefacto extraño, por alguna razón, Sunset siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando comenzaba a brillar, ello significaba la llegada de un mensaje desde su mundo natal.

Ese simple accidente, apreciar el libro extraño logro revivir el recuerdo que olvidaba casi todo el tiempo en el cual se hallaba junto a la chica de piel ámbar. Ciertamente, pese a parecer una, ella no era una humana ¿O sí? Ver su figura encontrando rasgos humanos, incluso en su comportamiento era todavía más confuso. ¿Y qué había de el rostro enseñado por ella en la Sweet Apple Acres? Aquella piel roja fina, esos ojos llenos de penumbra obscura; aquello no era humano, era algo distinto y quizás ella no era quién parecía ser, quizás dentro de ella se hallaba esa criatura del baile de otoño… un demonio… pero también estaba aquella impresionante muchacha de los juegos de la amistad. En aquella ocasión no solo salvó a todos sino que enamoró a una multitud de chicos, alguno que otro sacó una foto del momento, aquel vestido, el maquillaje rojo en sus párpados. En aquella ocasión su aspecto fue tan hermoso que incluso él estuvo al tanto.

¿Estaba loco por pensar así? ¿Estaba mal que le gustara aún después de que ella misma le mostrara su secreto? Era una locura pensar en una salida más allá de limitarse a separarse, alejarse, distanciarse de ella. El sentido común le instaba a no verla, no hablarle, no intentar siquiera mantener su amistad, su relación era compleja por ese hecho.

\- De todas, formas, espero que te vaya bien Big, nos vemos luego. – Fue la expresión de la adolescente poco antes de marcharse a paso rápido rumbo a la clase de biología, una de sus favoritas.

Ni bien Sunset dio vuelta en el pasillo a la derecha para después dirigirse al extremo sureste del piso inferior, el laboratorio era un lugar que estimaba en gran medida, pues le recordaba parte de sus actividades cuando fue una estudiante de Celestia. No, movió la cabeza para regresar al presente, nada importaba más que el presente, el pasado no era hoy, por mucho que este la estuviera persiguiendo para rendir cuentas por todas sus acciones más terribles y por mucho que el futuro era cada vez más difuso, su vida en la CHS era un regalo, por tanto lo disfrutaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Big Mac era el hermano de Applejack, ahora quedaba por aclarar algo más al respecto, todos sospechaban de lo suyo con Big Mac, Rainbow Dash tomó nuevamente su emparejamiento con el de piel rojiza, lo peor de todo es que no sabía cuándo callarse. Todavía podía recordar el momento exacto. Era un viernes como aquel.

*Flashback

La cantidad de movimientos en las sombras eran todavía apreciables, la luz lunar daba la visibilidad suficiente como para observar el baile de las ramas de árboles cercanos impulsados por el vaivén del viento; en medio de aquel paisaje de Sweet Apple Acres en la pijamada realizada durante ese jueves pasó algo no esperado, no deseado, mucho menos aconsejable.

Sunset mantenía la calma mientras Rarity tenía una mano de cuatro cartas, Rainbow Dash por su parte llevaba tres y ella dos; la cuestión era complicada, las siguientes cartas de Uno serían la clave para decidir quién tendría una penitencia lo suficientemente elevada como para querer perder. Dicha sentencia sería cualquier cosa que el resto de las chicas decidiera, hasta ese momento Twilight había tenido que comer dos chilis completos sin agua o bebida alguna; Pinkie Pie tuvo que llamar a Cheese Sandwich con las palabras: estoy muy aburrida; Fluttershy tuvo que hacer una llamada de broma a una pizzería finalmente Applejack tuvo que enviarle una selfie a Trent, obviamente, tanto la vaquera como la fiestera tuvieron que guardar sus celulares para no ver las respuestas.

En resumen, era un momento de ansiedad, solo habría una ganadora, es decir, solo una podría librarse de las penitencias; era momento de decidir, Rarity de forma estratégica había conseguido armar una mano de un solo color con un comodín camba color, mientras que Rainbow Dash tenía un dos verde, un cuatro rojo y un más dos amarillo; era muy difícil que se quedara con una sola carta. Todo apuntaría a que Sunset Shimmer sería quien ganaría, si no fuera claro porque sus cartas eran un más cuatro comodín y un más dos, según las reglas aquellas cartas no podrían brindarle la victoria, sino solo una normal.

Debido a que el juego podía tener distintas duraciones, Twilight había sugerido que cada cuatro rondas saldría quien tuviera más cartas, fue irónico que fuera justamente ella la primera en perder por dicha regla. No obstante, ahora estaban en la segunda ronda. Rainbow observaba a sus dos amigas, por un lado estaba Rarity, una gran jugadora de juegos de mesa y del otro, Sunset Shimmer, quien estaba de suerte.

Rarity se deshizo de su cuatro azul, de inmediato Rainbow tomó su turno para reemplazarlo por su cuatro rojo, cambiando así el color permitido, al pasar el turno hacia Sunset, esta prefirió deshacerse de su carta de más dos roja, de inmediato se vio forzada a sacar una carta del mazo: un 2 verde. Cuando Rarity la observó furibunda, solo bajó los hombros levantando sus manos; qué podía hacer, en juego estaba salvar su dignidad o al menos la salvación de un momento vergonzoso.

Cuando la modista continúo, lanzó una carta roja que le había salido, desde luego, la deportista no tuvo otra más que sacar una carta para probar suerte, era una negación de turno azul, demasiado tarde gruñó para sus adentros. Posteriormente, Sunset se deshizo de su más cuatro comodín. A lo cual Rarity solo vio su derrota y futura penitencia, calcinando con su mirada a su amiga de piel ámbar observó a Rainbow Dash, tratando de comunicarse con la mirada.

\- Necesito azul. – Fue todo lo que la de ojos violeta necesito decir para sentenciar consecuentemente a la pelifuego.

\- Amarillo. – Afirmó Sunset segura de su victoria.

Sin que la de ojos turquesa pudiera anticiparlo, la mano de Rarity puso la carta comodín.

\- Azul. – Afirmó con toda seguridad.

Cuando el turno pasó a Rainbow Dash, esta utilizó su negación de turno, posteriormente Rarity puso un más dos azul al cual de inmediato se le agregó un más dos rojo de Rainbow.

Sunset tragó saliva, aquella jugada había cambiado todo su juego. Cuando Rarity se levantó dispuesta a esperar su penitencia, la pelifuego trataba de pensar en una salida, pero esta simplemente no existía. Fue en ese preciso instante que descartó una carta y esperó la mejor jugada de la de cabello multicolor, desde luego, esta se libró de su última carta.

Allí terminaba todo, Rainbow se liberaba de cualquier penitencia, mientras que tanto ella como Rarity debían cumplir con un reto que estaban seguras sería vergonzoso, alocado y conociendo las exigencias de Rainbow Dash en esas cosas, sería altamente exagerado.

Después de veinte segundos pensando, la de pelo multicolor sugirió algo al grupo del resto de las muchachas que debían dictaminar la penitencia a cumplir por las dos perdedoras del juego.

\- Sé que prometimos no volver a hacer esto, pero las reto a hacer una llamada en privado a algún chico al azar.

Así pues, ambas sacaron sus respectivos teléfonos celulares, poniendo el teléfono en marcado rápido, debían seleccionar un número al azar, tocarlo y sin importar qué chico respondiese, debían decir algo estresante, perturbador, gracioso, o solo si se atrevían a decir algo estresante; desde luego, fingirían sus voces para no revelar su identidad, cosa que sería bastante inconveniente.

\- Primero tú Rarity. – Señaló Rainbow Dash tomándola por el mentón para llevar su vista al cielo mientras sus dedos deslizaban la pantalla para que, así como una ruleta, los números se movieran hasta que finalmente llegó decidirse por uno; los contactos de My Stable fueron combinados con los propios de la tarjeta SIM, por lo cual la modista abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el número era de Snips, un muchacho de grado inferior.

\- Hola… contestó del otro lado.

\- Haló – Habló la de ojos azules fingiendo su voz a la perfección, agregándole un tono cantarín, algo más melódica e infantil; sorprendentemente al hacerlo, logró emular la voz de su hermana menor, todas pudieron apreciarlo al instante. – Cómo estás.

\- Sweetie Belle, no me digas que necesitas nuevamente un grupo de filmación. – Salió desde el otro lado.

Los ojos de la adolescente de piel blanca se dilataron mientras su expresión pasaba a una de preocupación, una cosa era hacer una broma cuando el chico pensaba que era una chica que no conocía, otra bien diferente era hacerlo mientras él pensaba que era su hermana menor; desde luego, la pata todavía no estaba metida.

\- No, llamé para saber si sabías algo de diseño gráfico.

\- Es la quinta vez que te digo que no, eres un poco distraída.

\- Ajá, bueno, chao…

Al terminar la conversación, observó en el rostro de sus amigas cierta incomprensión, obviamente no había cumplido con la penitencia, aunque tenía una buena excusa, poner a su hermana en problemas no era una acción que estuviese dispuesta a realizar.

Posteriormente tendría que cumplir con su castigo, mas por el momento todas comenzaron a asediar con miradas de expectativa a Sunset, quien comenzó a temblar, aquellas bromas fueron descartadas hace mucho tiempo por meterlas en problemas aproximadamente un cuarto de las veces. Haciendo un puchero, tomó su teléfono celular realizando la misma acción que Rarity, en menos de cinco segundos seleccionó un número al azar, viéndolo solo después de marcar, esperó lo mejor al observar la pantalla.

Rainbow Dash por su parte tomó el celular de sus manos y puso el altavoz, pero de inmediato reconoció el número sin foto ni nombre, cómo no olvidar la combinación sencilla bajo la cual estaba configurado. Pero antes de quitar el altavoz, Sunset lo recupero, solo para ver el número, antes de que se atreviera a colgar, una voz bien definida respondió del otro lado.

\- ¿Sip?

Instantáneamente todas pusieron una cara de impresión; aquella coincidencia era todo menos risible, pues Applejack estaba a metros del lugar, si había una hermana que superaba a las presentes en celos por un muchacho, era ella, por mucho que fuera su hermano, realmente no deseaba compartirlo con nadie; del mismo modo, Applebloom había demostrado ser igual, algo tenía aquel sujeto.

\- ¿Sip? – Volvió a preguntar el mancebo con una voz más clara por si no le hubiesen escuchado del otro lado.

Sin dejar de observar a los ojos de la vaquera, Sunset tragó algo de saliva, disfrazando su voz haciéndola algo más chillona y un poco ronca, se dispuso a hablar, por mucho que todas la observaran así como sus deseos por no ser descubierta.

\- Hola, estamos realizando una encuesta a nuestros usuarios. – Afirmó, sabiendo bien que en realidad alguien como Mac no caería en una jugada tan antigua, así que sin esperar respuesta por su parte continuó – ¿Por qué está tan solito si tiene ojos tan bonitos?

Todas aguantaron una risa pícara, menos claro Applejack que ponía cara de impresión, todavía no podía creerse que su amiga de ojos turquesa tuviera una valentía semejante.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No se ofenda ¿Por qué teniendo manos tan grandes no puede atrapar a una chica? – Finalmente, luego de decir aquello colgó, estaba toda colorada, apenas podía contener el calor proporcionado por la vergüenza, por el sentimiento de aventura y por la acción riesgosa que había realizado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una almohada llegara a dar directamente en su rostro.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Inquirió de forma pronta la de sombrero poco antes de recibir de su propia medicina, en este caso, propinada por Pinkie Pie, quien malinterpretó todo aquello como una guerra de almohadas.

En fin, si bien todo terminó con una guerra de almohadas, ninguna de las chicas sabía lo sucedido durante la madrugada; era una costumbre de Sunset levantarse a eso de las tres por algo de agua y volver a dormirse hasta las seis o siete, dependiendo del día, la ocasión y el trabajo a realizar.

Técnicamente lo sucedido fue en el viernes de la anterior semana, pero dejando de lado aquello, todo fue una extraña coincidencia, bastante problemática, pero también… buena, ciertamente durante todo el tiempo que duró, la adolescente no pudo dejar de sentir ciertos escalofríos, pero en ella significaba cierto gusto, combinado con preocupación y también con algo de temor.

En su recorrido por el pasillo, caminando como un zombi porque no se durmió a las once, su hora acostumbrada, caminó suavemente por el tapiz que la ayudaba a cubrir sus pasos, cuando de pronto choco con un cuerpo que salió de la nada.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo el sujeto que de inmediato pudo hacerse apreciable.

\- Sí, aún estoy dormida. – Expresó la adolescente con una sonrisa nerviosa, era una sorpresa encontrarse con el de piel roja a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

\- Muy Temprano. – Afirmó el efebo con duda, pues ni siquiera él acostumbraba levantarse a esa hora, el problema era que su prima había preparado un pastel junto con Applejack, bueno, en realidad dos, uno que había salido mal y había sido descartado para los cerdos, aunque claro, dejarlo enfriándose en la ventana fue una mala idea; comerlo lo fue aún peor.

Sus voces hablaban por lo bajo, era mala idea ser descubiertos a esas horas de la noche, más aún cuando tanto ella como él estaban en pijama.

\- Sí, lo sé, es que estoy acostumbrada a un vaso con agua a estas horas, pero tú qué me cuentas, desde hace tiempo que ni me llamas ni me escribes, casi me siento como una amiga de repuesto. – Sostuvo la adolescente manteniendo una expresión triste.

Desde luego, el mancebo comprendió el chiste, por lo cual simplemente se puso a reír, seguidamente comenzó empujar con gran suavidad a la adolescente, quien se mecía levemente, sin embargo, pronto utilizó sus manos para frenar la actitud molesta y tomarlo por las manos parándolo. Obviamente, ambos separaron sus manos para ver a otro lado después, era como si fueran unos completos inexpertos en el tema; al menos Sunset tenía algo de experiencia.

\- Sabes bien que no. – Afirmó de pronto Big Mac poco antes de voltearse para verla directamente.

\- Sí, como digas. – Le respondió la de cabello bicolor poco antes de sentir nuevamente las manos de Big Mac sobre su cabello, por un tiempo fue molesto, seguía siéndolo, solo que ahora tenía cierto valor distinto para ella.

Por su parte, Big Mac tenía cierto fajamiento por el cabello, no sabía bien por qué, el hecho era que le encantaba observarlo y más aún olerlo o tocarlo; en el caso de Sunset, su cabello era sedoso, por mucho que tuviera tantas curvas locas no tenía enredos y sus colores eran tan vivos, pero al mismo tiempo de combinación tan extraña para un cabello humano que nadie lo había notado hasta ese entonces; sería acaso que se lo teñía… no importaba, porque la sensación que le traía a los dedos era única.

\- Basta Mac, sabes lo mucho que odio que hagas eso, después tengo que cepillarlo por media hora… Ash. – Exclamó por lo bajo para quejarse, pues este simplemente no le hacía caso, cuando finalmente se detuvo mostró algo de indignación, por lo cual, con cierta furia se levantó para imitar su accionar, sus manos fueron directamente a dar con el cabello del mancebo, quien ante la sorpresa simplemente sintió los dedos delicados, pero fríos de su amiga revoloteando por su cuerpo cabelludo, moviendo violetamente sus cabellos; entonces sintió la gran molestia que le generaba; no obstante, aquel juego de manos entre ambo generaba en él cierto cosquilleo, cierta emoción.

Fue cuestión de tres, probablemente cinco segundos para que Big Mac se hiciera a un lado y se levantara de forma veloz para parar a su amiga, quien en un intento por continuar con el juego dio un paso atrás para seguir molestándolo; desde luego, Mac la imitó, dando un paso al frente para después tomar sus brazos, la diferencia fue que por la emoción, no controló su fuerza lo suficiente, por lo cual llevó ambos brazos de la adolescente contra la pared del pasillo, afortunadamente no produjeron una gran cantidad de ruido.

Allí donde estaban, a pocos centímetros del otro se quedaron petrificados, en cierta medida, Sunset no se esperó aquello, aunque tampoco deseaba que terminara, no le robaría un beso a Big Mac, confiaba en que este lo haría; su relación después de todo, eran tan confusa que a duras penas se podía distinguir en qué momento eran amigos y en qué momento parecían algo más que amigos.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos eternos; pero Big Mac pronto soltó los brazos de la adolescente de cabello bicolor, para después despedirse, todavía se hallaba cansado, no comprendía cómo su hermana podía tener un día de trabajo y una pijamada al mismo tiempo.

*Fin Flashback

Si lo ocurrido durante el anterior viernes no fue nada más que una amistad, era muy seguro que no llegaría a serlo, Sunset era realista en ese sentido, no tenía caso desesperarse por ello, sería paciente y si algo debía darse, se daría. Además, no era el momento preciso para que se diera; recordando la semana después del viernes, se había vuelto rutinario nuevamente el hecho de que la molestaran con Big Mac, en cierta medida animaba más el fuego y era cierto, quería a Big Mac como más que un amigo.

Pero también estaba la cuestión del doble a, no, no era alcohólicos anónimos, sino Applejack y Applebloom; aquellas dos hermanas celosas de su hermano mayor. Primeramente debía ganarse su apoyo, su aceptación, lo que menos deseaba lograr era una discusión o una diferencia de opiniones dentro de la familia Apple; estaba muy segura de que le caía bien a la abuela Smith; pero ahora debía concentrarse en su amiga así como en su hermana menor. Bien sabía que si algo existía entre los Apple en común era que eran unos obstinados totales.

Era raro pensar de forma tan estratégica respecto al amor, pero era la manera de anticiparse a problemas y solucionarlos de antemano, evitándolos. Así pues, la adolescente se dispuso a terminar las anotaciones de biología, la pizarra estaba llena de datos que debían investigar para la próxima semana, una vez la campana de cambio de hora sonó, todos salieron a toda prisa, apachurrándose contra el marco de la puerta, todos y cada uno querían aprovechar los preciados segundos del fin de semana hasta el más mínimo; salir temporalmente del horario de clases era una bendición repetida semanalmente, aunque claro, muchos llegarían el lunes despeinados, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por no haber realizado los trabajos para ese día a tiempo. Era cuestión de observar bien el pasado para percatarse exactamente del futuro.

Sin embargo, Sunset siguió anotando los datos, entre ellos la embriología que le resultaba algo fascinante de investigar por razones propias. Mientras todos, incluido el profesor Cranky se acribillaban por salir del aula, ella mantenía la calma para tratar de pensar en cómo ganarse a la doble a.

*CHS

La cantidad de estudiantes aglomerándose en la salida del colegio era normal los viernes, muchos se reunían en ese mismo lugar para ir a fiestas por toda la ciudad, era por ello que corrían a sus casas para volver lo más pronto posible, muchos otros (Gamers) eran retados por otros colegios, desde luego Bright Idea era el líder en aquellas cuestiones, aunque Leaf también se le unió después de jugar unas cuantas partidas juntos.

Sin embargo, Big Mac trataba de no llamar la atención del único grupo que deseaba evitar por un tiempo, hasta cierto punto le caían bien, pero de momento se hallaban bajo un estado emocional distinto, gracias a que Rainbow Dash rompió con Soarin, desde luego fue noticia de primera plana en el periódico escolar, la lógica del colegio era así, un popular y una popular, pareja reconocida, estimada y desde luego pop, según todos eran el uno para el otro, así que era de esperarse el consenso bajo el cual se establecía que debían ser pareja; al romper con Soarin, Rainbow se ganó cierta falta de empatía por parte del grupo de admiradoras de Soarin y este desde luego quedó bajo cierta observación por parte de los muchachos, a fin de cuentas, todos trataban de consolarlo cuando observaban su mirada triste y su falta de emotividad. Si tan solo supieran de sus engaños a Rainbow Dash, pensó para sí mismo el mancebo poco antes de dirigirse a la acera del frente y así encaminarse a Sweet Apple Acres, cuando de pronto una cara familiar se le cruzó en frente.

Debía admitir que si algo tenían en común Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich era su peculiar sonrisa que casi podía unir oreja con oreja, aunque claro, la chica rosa era mucho más adorable para él que el muchacho.

\- Viejo, vamos de fiesta con los muchachos, nos vemos dentro de media hora aquí… será la oportunidad perfecta para quitar las penas y también para que los que estamos sin nadie encontremos a alguien… quizás al amor de nuestras vidas. – Exclamaba arrodillándose cual poeta en obra de teatro.

Poco después un coscorrón le llegó directamente a su cabeza, atravesando su pelo enrulado.

\- Te dije que no leyeras esos libros. – Afirmó Trent algo apenado.

Cheese estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe cuando se apareció Flash Sentry, quien empujó sin querer con su rodilla a Cheese que continuaba arrodillado, desde luego, este cayó de cara en el césped de la entrada del colegio, suavizando en algo su golpe.

\- Sí, será una buena forma de olvidarnos por un rato de las cosas que nos ponen tristes. – Enunció poco antes de que Soarin se apareciera.

Lamentablemente, Cheese no contaba con la falta de observación de sus amigos, en medio de la multitud era difícil ver algo bajo el nivel de la cintura de los demás, así que cuando el deportista estrella llegó, pisó con sus tenis la mano del fiestero, quien chilló de dolor; poco después se levantó con ganas de destrozar a sus tres supuestos amigos. No obstante, llevaba una cara poco animada, apenas pudo estrechar una sonrisa amigable hacia Big Mac.

\- Sí, no creo que tenga mucho sentido sufrir por el pasado o por cosas que no serán… apoyo la noción de nuestro compañero Sandwich. ¿Votos a favor? – cuestionó esperando la respuesta de sus amigos mientras llevaba su mano al frente.

El apoyo fue casi unánime, salvo por Big Mac que para nada deseaba ir a una fiesta.

\- Vamos Big, será en casa de Leaf, puede que no tenga un gran sistema de sonido, pero lo que si tiene es un amplio patio de césped bien cortado y piscina, es una de esas oportunidades imperdibles… además, Bright Idea se ofreció para llevar un sistema de sonido de gran calidad, prometió que lloraríamos por su capacidad.

\- Agh, Sip. – Fue la respuesta obligatoria que Big Mac tuvo que dar, manteniendo una mala expectativa en lo concerniente a pasar tiempo junto a ellos, especialmente Soarin.

De un momento a otro vio a su hermana junto con sus amigas tomando un taxi; sin mucha duda se despidió del grupo.

\- Recuérdalo, dentro de una hora justo aquí. Para hacer una entrada triunfal entre todos. – Animó Cheese Sandwich con los ojos radiantes al imaginar su recibimiento dentro del ambiente.

Corriendo, Big Mac pudo dar alcance al vehículo antes de que saliera pitando del lugar, dentro estaban Pinkie Pie, su hermana, Rarity y Fluttershy.

\- ¿Dónde? – Cuestionó a través de la ventana a su hermana.

\- Vamos a casa, ¿Quieres que te demos un aventón? – le preguntó, era como si supiera que él también deseaba ir a la fiesta, al menos por obligación, pues un Apple no faltaba a su palabra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven Apple ingresó dentro, era evidente que su hermana y sus amigas también irían a dicha fiesta.

El taxi se encaminó directamente, en el transcurso no pasó nada trascendental, quizás un cruce ocasional con palabras entre él y alguna de las féminas, mas todo el tiempo se la pasó escuchándolas, habían cosas poco importantes en ellas, chicos, música, pero sobre todo prestó atención en lo que les gustaba en un chico, parecía haber un consenso en que debía estar en la justa medida entre alguien que se preocupa por ellas sin llegar al extremo de ser celoso ni alguien que no les demuestre su preocupación.

El taxi tardó veinte minutos para llegar a la casa, desde luego, las tres amigas pagaron por igual, haciendo realmente un aventón del transporte, sin embargo; ¿Por qué estarían las cuatro en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres? Solo entonces comprendió que el taxi se quedaría a esperarlas por quince minutos.

\- Hermano, necesito que me hagas un gran favor. – Comenzó a decir Applejack fuera del taxi. – Prometimos llevar cuarenta litros de sidra a la fiesta… y… - Desde luego, Applejack no era buena para pedir nada, así que rápidamente fue interferida por Rarity.

\- Seguramente un muchacho con tu fuerza puede encargarse de llevar unos cuantos barriles.

Desde luego, Mac asintió con la cabeza, sabía bien que era por algo que lo necesitaban, los tres amigas llevaban unas mochilas relativamente llenas; quince minutos sería un tiempo exagerado para que un chico se cambiara, pero ellas… tardarían bastante.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que cuando cargaba el segundo barril para depositarlo en la cajuela con unas sogas, ellas ya estaban saliendo… Rarity… solo ella podía hacer maravillas como aquellas en cuanto ropa. Ignorando los preciosos diseños de sus pantalones, chaquetas o vestido poco formal en el caso de Rarity corrió en dirección a la casa, estaba bañado desde la tarde, no había sudado, así que se limitó a lavase la cara, los dientes y quitarse su chaqueta por un chaleco de cuero, desde luego, iría sin sombrero, la anterior ocasión terminó siendo un gran error, más que todo porque se caía a cada momento con el movimiento del resto alrededor.

Después de un cambió veloz, se apresuró a llegar al taxi, el cual partió de forma inmediata.

Al llegar, Big Mac mandó un mensaje de texto: _Estoy en la fiesta._

Con eso se conformaba, estaría en la fiesta por una, quizás dos horas y se iría; obviamente lo primero que hizo fue llevar los barriles de sidra a la fiesta, estos eran de la reserva personal de Applejack. La fiesta estaba en pleno proceso, la música era reconocible, extremadamente clara, los bajos eran manipulados por un equipo diferente, mientras que otra extensión se encargaba de suavizar los sonidos más agudos. Aquella música, pese a ser fuerte, era audible… era simplemente impresionante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que descubriera el jardín que le daba justicia a los rumores, era mucho más grande que cualquier otro conocido, además la piscina estaba llena de algunos cuantos muchachos y muchachas que jugaban al con una pelota. El resto o bien bailaba o hacían locuras de fiestas como aquellas, Leaf por otra parte se mantenía bailando en medio de la multitud que disfrutaba de la música con pasos de diversa índole.

De un momento a otro, pudo hallar a las amigas de su hermana, al resto, Rainbow, Sunset, Twilight, todas estaban en un círculo en el cual bailaban, ocasionalmente algún muchacho se colaba, pero no duraba mucho tiempo hasta que era expulsado por los locos pasos de Pinkie Pie. Realmente odiaba no tener a nadie con quien bailar, era el precio de ser tímido, había un montón de chicas bailando entre ellas y él no podía acercárseles para bailar.

Era el típico miedo a las féminas de un muchacho callado, no obstante este lo dominaba para quedarse parado observándolo todo; sin embargo, de un momento sintió un golpe leve en su espalda.

\- Hola. – Dijo Sunset con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hola.

Por el momento, Sunset se sentó, estaba exhausta, el baile no era su fuerte, al menos en lo que respecta a resistencia, sin embargo, sus amigas eran tan buenas que a duras penas les seguía el paso, sin embargo era una oportunidad perfecta para tratar de acercarse a Big Mac.

\- ¿Cansada? – Cuestionó el adolescente manteniendo su mirada fija en la pista de baile.

Desde luego, Sunset entendió la indirecta, aunque lamentablemente no estaba en condiciones para continuar moviéndose como loca, necesitaba unos minutos para recuperar las energías.

\- Sí, solo unos minutos; dime ¿Todo bien con lo de la granja?

Big Mac pensó bien la respuesta, asintiendo levemente.

\- No tanto como desearía.

\- Entiendo, estoy segura que pronto venderás todo… ¿Y qué hay con lo de… Rainbow Dash? – Dijo tímidamente temiendo que su voz se viera apagada con el fuerte sonido de la amplificación de primera.

En ese momento, Big Mac se acercó al oído de Sunset Shimmer para decir que pudiera escucharla.

\- El pasado no es hoy. – en clara referencia a la frase favorita de Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer no podía esperar más, era enloquecedora tanta espera al respecto, así que tomó a Big Mac por la mano para dirigirlo dentro de la casa de Leaf, donde no había muchos chicos, él se dejaba llevar cual marioneta, de un segundo al otro, ambos cruzaron sus miradas y Sunset lo tomó por los bordes de su chaleco de cuero para acercarlo, su fuerza desde luego era impresionante; y sin esperar nada más, acercó sus labios a los de su amigo.

Aguantando la respiración, cerrando los ojos y saboreando hasta el último momento de aquella unión que parecía ideal, la pelifuego guiaba al mancebo; no se estaba aprovechando, estaba dando el primer paso, solamente eso.

El aroma especial, la textura de su piel, de sus labios secos, la calidez de su piel a centímetros de los él, su pelo rebelde tratando de interponerse, la cantidad de cosquilleos en su cuerpo; todo era perfecto en ese momento, Big Mac cual apreciador estático, pasivo pasaba al campo de la acción, forzado por su amiga que seguramente seguiría siéndolo después.

¿Dulce? Probablemente por la sidra, pero además, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del mancebo, podía palpar claramente sus músculos bien trabajados, debía admitir que ese era un plus además de una adaptación de sus gustos; sin embargo, era el hecho de saber que correspondía el sentimiento lo que realmente generaba esa emoción en ella.

Allí estaban, dos personas con el corazón lastimado, hallando finalmente lo que tanto ansiaban, amor, comprensión, calor de alguien que no fuera ellos mismos, aquella unión, por mínima que fuera, por poco representativa o coherente con la época que resultaba ser, dejaba clara la necesidad de amor de un ser humano. La noche sería larga sin dudas, baile, diversión, juegos y distintos momentos que desde luego se grabarían a fuego en el corazón de cada uno, por distintas causas.

Sunset se limitó a separarse temporalmente antes de salir al jardín nuevamente a bailar.

\- ¿Te gusta el presente? Preguntó ella poniendo ambas manos en el rostro del mancebo.

\- Sip. – Respondió este sin evitar notar el brillo de los ojos de la adolescente pelifuego.

* * *

Bueno, llegamos a este punto el cual estoy seguro que nadie, ni siquiera yo esperamos al principio del fic, pero hay un detallito insignificante: todavía no ha terminado, estamos en la tercera estación: Verano, así que todavía falta un montón, bueno que tengan unas buenas dos semanas, nos leemos pronto.

No obstante, pese a que muchos piensan que es una locura, me gustaría informar que pronto llegará una nueva producción de Filomental, algo que llamaré El reinado de Cadance, pero solo para mantenerlos a la expectativa diré que hay Changelings implicados y un montón de sucesos que sin ser gore, romance o rule 34, será espectacular; bueno, ahora sí, nos leemos pronto.


	22. Amor y Guerra

El terror hacia lo desconocido siempre guarda la seguridad que nos provee el orden instituido, la experiencia previa y el sentido común; en la historia de millones y millones de humanos, solo unos cientos de miles se han atrevido a aventurarse hasta lo más recóndito de lo inimaginable, lo aparentemente caótico e incomprensible, de estos, solo unos cientos pudieron ampliar, cambiar, transformar o cerrar el horizonte de visión del ser humano…

No obstante, si dejamos de lado los extremos, cada quien tiene en su vida personal esos momentos en los cuales lo desconocido se alza cuestionando nuestra realidad, cuando nos enfrentamos a algo que sale de la norma, de la rutina o de lo usual… la comida, las palabras, los espacios, los amigos, las relaciones, el trabajo, cuando se ven bajo lo inusual, lo inesperado, el azar nadie sabe afrontarlas a ciencia cierta; finalmente allí se muestran las diferentes partes de un ser humano, sus decisiones, sus habilidades diversas.

Big Mac tragaba saliva, podía apreciar cómo su rutina se veía comprometida con la novedad, con algo impensable hace pocos meses, incluso semanas atrás, ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared; en cierta medida, era algo indeseable lo acontecido frente a él, pero por otra parte, también lo anhelaba. Oh cómo anhelaba salir de la indecisión.

Sunset se hallaba del otro lado de la cafetería, tenía la ropa de siempre, la sombra de ojos de siempre y eso era todo, sus arreglos eran algo intermedio entre Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Flutershy, Rarity; era extraño, pero tenía el cuidado justo. Si era necesario ensuciares, jugar rudo o desarreglarse por lograr algo, lo hacía sin duda alguna y al mismo tiempo, no parecía de una muchacha quien no olvidara por completo su aspecto. Sus ojos turquesa se movían por todo el círculo que sus amigas dibujaban alrededor, obviamente su mesa estaba restringida para las siete chicas, todas hablando de forma audible alrededor.

Chismes, temas picantes, preocupaciones, chistes; solo ellas sabían qué estaban hablando. Big Mac como siempre se limitaba a observar tranquilamente al grupo, ultimadamente había preferido salir de su rutina de almorzar en el campus verde y florido para hacerlo dentro de la cafetería, aquel espacio de tantas conversaciones, del metal chocando contra el plástico, de aromas distintos, donde se juntaba tanta gente… una de las cosas que menos le gustaba eran los tumultos, la gente en grandes cantidades era para él aborrecible. Y allí estaba, desde hace dos días que había preferido sentarse junto a su hermana menor y sus amigas para tener el ángulo perfecto para poder apreciar al grupo de amigas de su otra hermana.

Y allí seguía, sentada justo en el medio, Twilight a la derecha, Pinkie Pie a la izquierda su hermana al frente, Rarity a su izquierda, Fluttershy a la izquierda y parada estaba Rainbow Dash… no obstante toda su atención estaba centrada en la muchacha pelifuego… era un gusto, una atracción normal.

Normal era que le gustase una porrista, una del grupo de los músicos, una cantante musical, Sapphire Shores, la más popular, una actriz, una profesora y hasta una chica de grado inferior. Pero aquello era diferente, analizada bien la situación, le gustaba una muchacha que no era de su mundo y que no era quien todos creía… pero lejos de darle miedo, lejos de provocarle cierto tabú, tenía un efecto distinto. Era como si reafirmara cierta idea dentro de él, cierto carácter que era parte de su naturaleza.

Ella no tenía nada malo, el problema no estaba en ella, en vano trataba de hallarlo, ahora que tenía la mente más abierta, ahora que comprendía bien que aquellos detalles no eran los cuales provocaban su timidez, su observación pasiva y falta de avance.

Big Mac era un tipo que complicaba las cosas de más cuando se lo proponía, era paradójico ver a un chico práctico pensando tanto las cosas. Pero la cuestión era bastante loca como para no hacerlo, el viernes pasó algo realmente… inesperado pero placentero… pero ahora todo comenzaba a adquirir un nuevo sentido. No era como si todo lo anterior se hubiera vuelto malo, sino que la dirección llevaba a un punto en el cual Big Mac no quería. Un punto en el cual las cosas cambiaban terriblemente.

Mientras más lo analizaba, más cierto se hacía, mientras más se veía a sí mismo más absurdo se parecía. En pocas palabras: no quería ir más allá. Pese a que el camino se encontraba allanado por Sunset Shimmer y aclarado con el dulce sabor de sus labios, pese a que todo apuntaba hacia un noviazgo o como se quisiera llamarlo, simplemente no deseaba que fuera así. No deseaba que aquella idea tan inocente y pura que tenía de una se viera abofeteado por la realidad.

Era irónico que el muchacho de granja, a quien se le daba mucho mejor la realidad tanto en acción como en pensamiento, cambiara drásticamente en sus sentimientos, que de pronto el deseo por una idea, una expectativa superara a cualquier concesión. Así como un revolucionario defraudado, como un libertador asesinado por su propio pueblo, como él o la autora de novelas se decepciona de su obra llevada al cine; así como cuando al niño se le deja fantasear con el regalo de navidad para darle un par de medias. Así era como se sentía o al menos como podía decir que se sentía, no podía expresar muchas cosas de ello.

La imagen de Sunset Shimmer junto con él caminando por algún lado, hablando, riendo… sintiendo eso que muchos se atrevían a llamar amor, esa imagen era sublime, dulce, pero a fin de cuentas, la más embelesante de todas. Porque no deseaba verse traicionado por la realidad. Aquella era la huella de su desaventura en aquel mundo tan complicado, pero tan intenso, el del romance, el del amor.

La experiencia podía ser algo contraproducente si confiaba en que la realidad tal cual había experimentado previamente ¿Qué pasó con sus deseos con Rainbow Dash, con sus esfuerzos para realizar aquel deseo tan profundo? No había que ser un analista ni un genio para decir que había sido un completo fracaso. ¿Qué le aseguraba que las cosas serían diferentes con Sunset Shimmer? ¿Qué tal si la realidad volvía a molerlo con su irrebatible forma de fluir sin importar sus deseos, intenciones o pensamientos?

De un momento a otro, Rainbow Dash trató de sentarse junto a Twilight, empujando con su cadera a la adolescente, quien por falta de fuerza, no tuvo otra que empujar a Sunset Shimmer y esta a su vez a Pinkie Pie para hacerle un espacio. Cuando con una sonrisa la adolescente de ojos violeta consiguió un espacio en la mesa, de forma involuntaria sus ojos se posaron en Big Mac, sin necesidad de buscar, sin disimulo alguno; al hacerlo, solamente se quedó observándolo por un espacio de dos, quizá tres segundos hasta que finalmente decidió observar hacia otro lado. Sunset por su lado continuaba hablando de cómo había perdido un montón de tiempo tratando de encontrar un poco de agua cuando la clase de educación física terminó. Ciertamente era una vivencia entretenida y muy pero muy graciosa porque terminó ingresando al baño de muchachos y Snails estaba dentro, usando el jabón para manos como micrófono. Sin poder reír del todo, sin poder alegrarse del todo, tan solo un 20% menos de feliz, de alegre o despreocupada, así era como estaba. Observaba a Sunset cuando se volteaba para ver a Big Mac, a veces, cuando Big Mac lo hacía para verla a ella, era extraño que casi nunca sus miradas se cruzaran, sin embargo, las de ella lo hacían con las de él todo el tiempo.

Sabía que para él no tenía ya nada especial, pero para ella era lo contrario, no podía olvidarse de ese sentimiento, no podía extenuarlo, solo podía mantenerse a distancia y tratar de comprender que su amiga era la afortunada, que la culpa era suya y que de no ser por su ceguera ella estaría en lugar de Sunset Shimmer. Mas, la realidad era distinta, ahora debía cruzarse de brazos y resistir la escena.

\- Entonces, él me miro con cara de no saber qué hacer, les juro, creo que estaba mucho más avergonzado que yo. – Dijo la adolescente de piel ámbar logrando provocar la risa de todas sus amigas.

\- Esperen, después de esto obviamente tuve que salir corriendo de allí, pero no sabía cómo disculparme, así que le dije: sigue practicando, no me prestes atención.

Entonces Sunset se callaba para dejar paso a Fluttershy, quien tenía algo importante que decir.

\- Chicas, ya deben saber que quiero hacer una nueva canción de las Rainboms, pero que sea de protesta, o al menos que diga que los animales callejeros tienen derechos… ¿Les gustaría poder ayudarme?

\- Tenlo por seguro. – Respondió Rainbow con gran emoción, siempre era bueno ayudar a sus amigas, en especial cuando sus acciones eran tan buenas además, nadie podía decirle que no a Fluttershy.

A ella, no tardaron en unirse el resto del grupo, en realidad la causa era justa e indudablemente buena, casi nadie podría oponerse, pero la cosa no se quedaría allí.

\- Yo podría crear ropa ideal para el espectáculo, también podríamos mostrar imágenes al respecto en el fondo.

\- Yo podría investigar junto con Sunset las normas vigentes y algunos casos en el extranjero cuando la prensa nos pregunte por nuestras razones y todo eso. – Afirmó la adolescente científica mostrando una excitación similar.

\- Se me ocurre hacer unos letreros en miniatura junto a unos cuantos pastelillos o galletas, para que todos los levanten en señal de apoyo.

\- Te apoyo en eso. – Afirmó Applejack pensando desde ese momento en cuál sería la receta idónea para determinado fin.

Mientras la tormenta de ideas se llevaba a cabo; Sunset comenzó a voltear sus ojos hacia el frente, justo entre las cabezas de Applejack y Fluttershy, allí estaba, el chico de los ojos esmeralda, tan callado como siempre, pero de todas formas, siendo parte de la conversación entre Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Applebloom, era extraño que ellas lo consideraran como referencia inmediata, si había una pregunta que debía ser contestada por un chico, él era el primero al que consultaban y además, era bastante amable con ellas… En realidad, Big Mac era alguien abierto para quien se acercara a él, lo malo era que casi nadie se acercaba.

Era un chico entretenido, aunque no dejaba de ser chico, ella conocía de sobremanera a los muchachos, sabía bien lo que podía pasar por su cabeza, al menos en el sentido más pasional, pero existía algo especial, algo que pocos chicos tenían en realidad, le gustaba pensar y actuar de forma racional, pese a que no comunicaba todo lo que pensaba como todos los muchachos, era comprobable, una sola conversación bastaba para darse de cuenta que tenía una cabeza bien puesta.

No obstante, en cierta forma era gracioso ver cómo está, su gran capacidad, ingresaba en cierta contradicción con sus sentimientos, era como una de esas computadoras obsoletas cuando se intenta hacer trabajar tres o cuatro procesos al mismo tiempo, solía quedarse estático, "colgarse" por un tiempo. No le gustaba aprovecharse de aquello, pero era extraño provocar aquello, en cierta medida era una respuesta no hablada de que él también compartía ese sentimiento; besarlo en la fiesta de Leaf fue un avance suyo… solo esperaba que nada malo hubiese salido de aquello.

En su descuido, la adolescente de piel ámbar primero se topó con la mirada furiosa de Applebloom y poco después con la mano de Applejack que se interponía para después anunciarle:

\- Tus ojos aquí señorita. – Le instó la rubia con una mirada fulminante.

Cierto… todavía no se había ganado a las doble A, pese a que no lo parecían, eran las dos hermanas más celosas del mundo, en absoluto deseaban que le quitaran la atención de Big Mac. El tema era conocido, supuesto dentro del grupo, después de todo, cuánto tiempo se puede esperar a que Rarity, Twilight y la propia Applejack guardaran el secreto de lo sucedido en la fiesta… al menos dentro del grupo. Desde luego, la cuestión no tardó mucho en llegar a oídos de Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie finalmente fue inevitable que Rainbow Dash lo supiera… en efecto, ese era su plan o al menos su acuerdo. Acuerdo que la de cabello multicolor había forzado, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al respecto.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso no tenía experiencia con aquellas cosas en el pasado? No, ciertamente no tenía la menor idea de lo que realmente se sentía el gusto por un muchacho o lo que fuera ese sentimiento. Ese cosquilleo, esa alteración en su pulso, cierta incapacidad de saber cuál era la mejor forma de comportarse, era extraño que con él simplemente actuara, sin mucha reflexión en sus palabras; aquello no era amistad. No se podía comparar a aquello, porque no había besado a ninguna de sus amigas de forma semejante, nunca había sentido ese tipo de atracción por alguna de ellas… Big Mac era completamente diferente, sus caricias despertaban algo distinto al amor que les tenía a ellas, sus palabras se ganaban una atención diferente y su forma de llevar las cosas también lo era. Y sin embargo no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál era el paso siguiente; de hecho si la tenía, lo que no poseía era la posibilidad de saber si era el camino adecuado.

Por un segundo recordó el pasado, el momento justo en el cual se "ganó" el corazón de Flash Sentry, para después usarlo para granar mucha más popularidad y traicionar sus sentimientos junto a toda la escuela para controlarlo todo… bueno, lo destacable de todo aquello era que el muchacho de cabello azul marino jamás despertó algo semejante a esto otro. Y ciertamente era una terrible novia, mala, muy mala en ese campo.

Si algo sabía Flash Sentry de ella era su indiferencia, la falta de muestras de cariño, palabras hirientes, enfrentamiento de sentimientos con razón, donde siempre ganaba la razón, lo poco que pasó fue algo grande para un muchacho, pero para ella era insignificante; su pasado era confuso, difícil de pintar en una palabra que no fuera zorra, perra o como le dijeron al poco tiempo de ser vencida. Ahora, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora si le importaban los sentimientos del chico, ahora realmente le dolería lastimarlo.

Big Mac por su parte comenzaba a observar nuevamente a Sunset Shimmer, sin percatarse de Rainbow Dash, sin percatarse de la mirada celosa de Applebloom, sin siquiera preocuparse de Applejack, quien trataba de interponerse entre su mirada y el objeto del deleite de esta. Existían distintas formas de afrontar el problema, pero la solución era otra cuestión… ambas cosas eran diferentes. Dicen que la frase de conócete a ti mismo tiene vigencia por toda la vida; en ese momento se le hizo honor completo.

No, no podía resistir a quedarse como un espectador pasivo, donde sentía cierta tranquilidad; ahora Big Mac por fin daba ese paso decisivo, hacia adelante y al frente, aunque no necesariamente en la dirección correcta o la dirección idónea, aceptando de antemano cualquier consecuencia no deseada; al carajo, era hora de tomar riesgos. Tomando aire profundamente, el mancebo se paró de su mesa, haciendo recorrer la banca unos centímetros, con Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y todo. Tomando esa actitud, comenzó a encaminarse en dirección a la mesa de las muchachas. Sin ya tomar en cuenta el hecho de que sus hermanas lo observaran, sin siquiera darle importancia a estar en medio de la cafetería o que el grupo de amigas de Sunset y su hermana lo observaran, estaba decidido, ansiaba avanzar, deseaba saciar su curiosidad y necesitaba al menos diez segundos de valor tan heroico como ingenuo.

Sin prever dicha movida, la de cabello bicolor, en medio de la conversación que ahora había girado sobre Pinkie Pie y su aparente deseo de probar la combinación entre crema batida con limón rallado con chocolate, con un poco de helado, sí, una locura ante el sentido común de cualquiera que tuviera sentido común obviamente; pero era inigualable frente a lo que estaba por suceder.

Como combatiente en cruenta guerra, como niño poco antes de la confesión de sus travesuras a sus padres, así como reo ante el juicio de liberación por buen comportamiento, Big Mac se acercaba con pasos algo dudosos, sintiendo su cuerpo a punto de deshacerse en mil pedazos, su corazón comenzaba a bombear con tanta fuerza que hasta podía escucharlo, su boca comenzaba a secarse, aunque no estaba cansado ni había trabajado, su frente comenzaba a dejar correr pequeñas gotas de sudor, su estómago parecía revolverse sobre sí mismo; estaba tan inmerso que chocó directamente contra la silla de Diamond Tiara, por poco la vuelca al piso, de no ser porque pudo sujetar todo el mueble, mas esta se quedó estática por el tremendo susto propinado.

Sus pasos no se detendrían, así pues, finalmente el muchacho valiente, capaz de arriesgarse salía una vez más.

Sunset comenzaba a taparse la boca mientras lo observaba, ambos sabían bien lo que pasaría, solo era cuestión de dejarse llevar por la situación, después de todo, ambos lo deseaban. Pero si con algo jamás cuentan las parejas en sus albores es con eso que llamamos mundo real. Al menos hasta que Sunset pudo apreciar la mirada fulminante de Applebloom y Applejack; aquella advertencia era más clara que el agua, era mejor detener los cascos o los caballos por ahora. Pero no existía forma, cuando Big Mac se proponía algo, era tan o más terco que una mula. Ya que sus manos tapaban su rostro, al menos la enorme sonrisa que había estrechado, supo utilizar hábilmente ese recurso cuando el mancebo se hallaba a siete metros de distancia.

\- Chicas… que no se acerque, que no venga… - Susurró por lo bajo, obteniendo la inmediata atención de Pinkie y Rainbow Dash.

\- Quién… - Cuestionó la de pelo alocado también con un susurro por lo bajo, sin perder la emotividad de sus palabras.

\- Tu primo, no quiero que Applejack me mate… - Dijo la de pelo bicolor.

Tres metros, dos… Rainbow Dash, en su leal comportamiento, en su capacidad de actuar rápido, en muy pequeña parte en sus celos y en gran medida en su forma impulsiva de actuar, tuvo una noción de qué hacer, solo que no tomó el tiempo para pensar si era buena idea o no.

Tomando un pastelillo de merengue con mucha pero mucha crema, lo lanzó directamente al rostro del mancebo. Hubiera sido algo bastante grandioso escuchar alguna ópera mientras el proyectil azucarado realizaba su viaje, una vuelta, dos… una leve inclinación a la derecha y de pronto, hacia el preciado contacto con el rostro del efebo, primero la crema, que se esparcía por todo el rostro así como parte del cabello, después la masa que perdía forma. En definitiva, aquellos detalles tan sublimes eran inapreciables para el ojo humano poco entrenado.

No muy a lo lejos, aproximadamente a treinta o veinte metros se hallaba el profesor Discord, sus ojos por casualidad se habían topado con la escena, desde luego, este estrechó una sonrisa poco antes de tomar un paraguas y dirigirse en dirección a la abuela Smith para pedir un Pie de manzana.

Volviendo a la escena central de la cafetería, algunos apenas notaban lo sucedido, otros muchos continuaban con la comida, más pocos espectadores podían creerse aún lo sucedido.

Un silencio se produjo de repente; los que podían, miraban a lo siguiente que pasaría; pronto Big Mac observó a Rainbow Dash, al mismo tiempo que esta mantenía su mirada fija en este… maldita sea, se decía a sí misma, en qué había pensado.

Retirando el pastelillo de su rostro, el adolescente trataba de no sentirse ni furioso ni extrañado… pero simplemente no podía lograrlo.

Los expertos en el estudio de las sociedades suelen dar razones para una guerra o para conflictos dentro de una sociedad, pero raras veces trataron con una sociedad como la establecida entre los adolescentes, a esas alturas, todo era posible. La cafetería había visto la campaña de elección de princesa del baile de otoño propiciada por Twilight y sus amigas, posteriormente había sido testigo del ataque de las sirenas para influenciar a todos a combatir entre ellos; pero en bastante tiempo había visto una...

\- ¡Guerra de comida! – Gritó Snips poco antes de lanzar un envase de polietileno con gelatina a Sweetie Belle.

Cuando Big Mac decidió devolverle el pastelazo a la de piel cian, lo hizo de forma tan mecánica que hasta fue graciosa, porque simplemente tomó el pastelillo de su cara, se miró con la adolescente de ojos violeta y después de dos o tres segundos en los cuales todo fue un silencio sepulcral, simplemente se lo arrojó en la cara, todos pudieron oír el sonido de la masa chocando con el rostro de Rainbow Dash.

No hace falta ser un genio para saber la reacción en cadena de un acto irreverente, en contra de las leyes por parte de los adolescentes; el deseo de emoción, de solamente vivir el momento se apoderó de una gran mayoría.

\- Oye, yo no estoy jugando. – Chilló la de ojos verdes, asemejándose en cierta medida a su hermana. Acto seguido y en un impulso de venganza levantó una banana de Scootaloo para posteriormente arrojárselo al muchacho agresor.

Pero como no todos poseen una buena puntería, el proyectil impactó contra Snails. A esas alturas la mitad de la cafetería estaba de pie, los músicos no tardaron en recibir unos cuantos proyectiles de postre de frutas con algunos envases de yogurt. Los tecnológicos pensaban en una ruta de huida del campo de bélico debajo de la mesa, la cual era asediada por Bulk Biceps, quien a su vez recibió una porción de papas en su espalda, arrojada con cierta fuerza por la misma Derpy.

Se había armado una grande, en la mesa de las muchachas pasó algo interesante, Applejack dejándose llevar por el momento, tomó una pequeña pera y sin mayor mediación se la arrojó a Sunset, teniendo tal puntería que dio de lleno en su cabeza.

\- Auch. – Dijo está tratando de ver quién era la responsable.

En lo que la atención de todo el grupo, salvo Rainbow Dash y Big Mac se viraba hacia las dos amigas, la de ojos violeta tomó su tazón de yogurt con frutas, para posteriormente disponerlo de tal forma que pudiera vaciar todo su contenido sobre el mancebo de forma directa, pero este con cierto reflejo, puso la mano derecha en frente para evitarlo, pero el resultado fue que el plato se volteó directamente hacia la adolescente y fue esta quien recibió toda la carga azucarada, melosa y rosada.

Los ojos de la adolescente estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas; desde luego, Big Mac sabía bien cuando estaba furiosa, sin tratar de hacerse al héroe, dio un paso atrás, hasta que Rainbow encontró una manzana, comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacia la salida… grave error, la de cabello multicolor pronto lo tenía bajo la mira y así como en los juegos de tiro al blanco, soltó la mano y dejó a la física hacer su trabajo.

Una manzana es dura y por su tamaño, bastante compacta para concentrar todo su peso en un área, traduciendo todo ello, producía un dolor en extremo agobiante; pero Big Mac al a cinco metros creyó estar a salvo de la furia de la muchacha de ojos violeta, pronto recibió una porción de galletas en su hombro y algo de salsa en su tenis, pero no tardó en dar cuenta de que Rainbow Dash era ahora su rival por toda quela pequeña guerra de comida.

Los platos comenzaron a volar, diferentes preparaciones de toda índole venían y se iban, no existía ni plato, ni postre, ni siquiera una porción de papas lo suficientemente afortunada para no ser usada como proyectil para empresa bélica o semi bélica que se llevaba a cabo en inmediaciones de la cafetería de a CHS. De un momento a otro se generaron fortines a base de mesas volcadas, fuetes con mesas y sillas; las salida estaba bloqueada por el mismo profesor Discord, quien ponía el pie de piña sobre la puerta entreabierta. Además habían dos grupos a cinco metros de allí que estaba arrojándose gelatina con flan y chocolate derretido, cosas que podían dañar el cabello terriblemente.

Mientras Sunset se posicionaba detrás de la mesa que Applejack había volteado, no pudo evitar observar a Rainbow Dash lanzándole una manzana a Big Mac, desde luego, su puntería y fuerza no le fallaron, de hecho el golpe fue directo a su cabeza, haciéndole trastabillar, para finalmente caer sobre un montón de gelatina, pie y un refresco. Como una reacción entre la risa y entre cierta preocupación por el muchacho alzó la voz para que ella la escuchara.

\- Oye, a él no le hagas daño. – Enunció la pelifuego con intensidad, mientras esquivaba por unos ojos centímetros un pudin lanzado por Cheese Sandwich, quien tuvo una rápida respuesta de Pinkie Pie.

\- Él se lo buscó, además no creo que cambie mucho con unos cuantos moretones.

\- Basta ustedes dos… Rainbow, no lastimes a mi hermano y Sunset, es **¡MI!** hermano. – Afirmó Applejack con cierta furia.

Bien cierto era que la muchacha de ojos esmeralda no aprobaba ni de chiste lo suyo, algo que en parte Sunset apreciaba en secreto, porque así no existía obligación alguna… pero también estaba su forma de actuar con él, simplemente se dejaba llevar, deseaba estar con él. Puede que no fuera la chica más emotiva del mundo o que demostrase su afecto como las demás, pero a fin de cuentas era afecto sincero.

\- Sweetie, ven aquí. – Gritó Rarity tomando una bandeja a modo de escudo contra una pierna de pollo salida de quién sabe dónde. Grasa y ropa no eran una buena combinación.

En sus años dentro del colegio Canterlot, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow habían visto dos guerras de comida, sabían lo cruentas que podían ser, además; sus hermanas estaban fichadas por Snips y Snails, así como Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, estaban siendo atacadas por dos flancos, lo mínimo que podían hacer como hermanas mayores era brindarles un refugio hasta que terminara el suplicio donde todos debían luchar quisiesen o no.

Las tres comenzaban a gatear entre el caos y la confusión causada por frituras, cereales, frutas y el contenido de un tazón de sopa, apenas habían pasado tres minutos y el campo ya tenía bajas en ropa fina, cabello arruinado por la grasa y diversos comestibles, ojos llenos de ingredientes salados o agridulces, golpes por comida dura como la que Big Mac había sufrido. Desde donde estaban, las siete chicas utilizaban la mesa como escudo al voltearla contra la mayor parte de los flancos, la fuerza de Applejack había sido suficiente para levantar la mesa y caminar con ella hasta llegar a la pared. Pinkie Pie ya había recibido un flan de chacote en el cabello, pero sin enfurecerse lo probaba mientras trataba de cubrir a las menores. Rarity arrojó la bandeja a su hermana, para esconderse inmediatamente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el segundo cabello mejor cuidado por ella, el de su hermana menor, se salvara, ya que el impacto recibido anteriormente solo había dado a su blusa.

Así pues la cantidad inmensa de proyectiles enviados en trayectoria inclinada pasaban por encima del metro y medio, algunos tiros perdidos llegaban al piso, la comida comenzaba a terminarse, al menos de los platos; pero el ambientes estaba encendido ya, pedir control a una masa ansiosa de revancha contra sus agresores y de apoyo a un compañero era una locura, al menos para casi cualquier mortal.

Atrincherados en el centro de la cafetería, los tecnológicos resistían con cuatro mesas inclinadas, se habían unido a Bulk Biceps, eran un blanco fácil y recurrente; no obstante estaban bien cubiertos; por su parte Flash Sentry estaba tirado en el piso lamentándose por su cabello completamente arruinado; una del grupo de los artistas extendía su mano en sañal actuada, pero convincente de su inevitable fin en el campo de batalla, al demonio, era la ocasión perfecta para practicar su actuación; Vinyl protegía a Octavia y está a ella, era extraño verlas trabajar tan bien juntas sin una riña interna; la gran y poderosa Trixie gritaba debido a que nadie parecía respetar su sublimidad; Discord por su parte observaba entretenido con el paraguas abierto de escudo contra proyectiles perdidos.

Sunset trataba lanzó un poco de su puré de papas a Snips, dándole directamente en el rostro, tapando así su vista.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Gritó, ya que seguramente no tardaría en irritarle los ojos.

Su buen amigo Snails no tardó en dar replica al ataque, fallando no por unos centímetros, sino que por al menos dos metros.

El trio de chicas estaban a cinco metros, Diamond Tiara se posicionó detrás de una columna, protegiendo su flanco izquierdo y así tener toda la libertad para lanzar un plato entero de puré de papas a sus tres rivales. Rainbow de inmediato la divisó, en cierta medida darle una lección era algo que debía hacer Scootaloo, pero solo por esa circunstancia tendría que ser ella y cómo lo disfrutaría. Con cierta sonrisa, levantó en alto un plato pequeño de gelatina, el blanco era su frente y no fallaría, claro que no.

Big Mac, en una suerte de confusión por el golpe, tardó en entender que Rainbow Dash tenía una precisión equiparable a la de su hermana, pero una fuerza bruta algo mayor, al menos se notaba el "cariño" que le tenía… había arruinado su oportunidad para decirle a Sunset lo que sentía y de una buena vez declararse sin pelos en la lengua; después le dio con la manzana. Pero no se quedaría allí, comprender la situación fue fácil, sabía que Scootaloo le contó de las bromas terribles que Diamond Tiara les jugaba o de los tormentos bajo los cuales trataba de hacerlas pasar. Pero también sabía que Rainbow Dash deseaba con muchas ganas darle una buena lección a la muchacha.

Si la de cabello arcoíris se había enquistado en arruinar su momento, él también podía hacerlo. Tomando una bandeja del suelo la levantó, para dirigirse a gachas hasta donde estaba ella, Rainbow apuntaba y se preparaba para arrojar su munición gelatinosa; tres, dos, uno. El lanzamiento de la adolescente era de olimpiada, con una trayectoria perfecta, Diamond Tiara estaba condenada a recibir un buen gelatinazo y ni cuenta se había dado, toda su atención estaba en las tres Crusaders.

Rainbow Dash ya celebraba su logro, no podía esperar ver el rostro de incrédula que pondría. En menos de un segundo, Big Mac se levantó del piso para interferir con el lanzamiento, poniendo la bandeja frente a Diamond Tiara evitó que el proyectil le llegara, casi de inmediato llevó su mano a la de la menor, para arrebatarle con completa facilidad su puré; en medio segundo este ya era lanzado en dirección a la adolescente de cabello multicolor, quien apenas se lo podía creer. Así como un pelotazo en la cara, recibió todo el plato de cartón de puré de papas en el rostro, llenándolo todo de esa combinación salada y espumosa, esta, por su cantidad pronto bajó a su polera favorita y el frió del mismo ingresó hasta su estómago.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos? – preguntó la adolescente de piel cian furiosa y esbozando una sonrisa.

Sunset apenas pudo ver el instante en el cual su amiga comenzó a correr en dirección a Big Mac, quien, cual gacela indefensa dudaba entre tratar de defenderse o escapar.

Seis pasos largos fueron necesarios para que la deportista estuviera a un metro de Big Mac, ya no le importaba recibir una gran cantidad de impactos en el cuerpo, solo deseaba venganza por haber echado a perder su plan. A esas alturas Big Mac no solo era el muchacho por el cual estaba celosa, sino también era un detractor, lo que para muchas personas, dependiendo de la perspectiva vendría a ser lo mismo. Pero no lo era.

Rainbow Dash necesitó un poco cantidad de fuerza para tumbar al grandote, pues este había decidido escapar en el último segundo, lamentablemente era Rainbow Dash quien lo perseguía, así que no tenía muchas opciones.

\- ¿Así que quieres jugar así? – Cuestionó la adolescente mientras tomaba algo del puré y lo embarraba directamente en el rostro de un Big Mac inmovilizado con su peso al sentarse sobre su estómago para sujetarlo contra el piso.

Sintiendo la pringosa sustancia, el de ojos esmeralda pronto tomó algo de gelatina del piso combinada con mayonesa para defenderse y embarrarla en el rostro de la de ojos violeta.

\- NO te rindes ¿Eh? – Expresaba Rainbow Dash, que estaba hecha ya una máquina asesina de competencia, ganaría, ganaría a toda costa.

Con una agilidad felina, tomó una pierna de pollo del piso cercano para tratar de meterla a la boca del mancebo.

\- Anda, di que lo sientes. – Expresaba ya inmersa en un licuado de adrenalina, sentimientos competitivos y una falta de cordura.

Big Mac entonces, también se sintió contagiado de aquel sentimiento de Rainbow Dash; utilizando sus músculos poco ágiles pero muy fuertes la tomó de las caderas para tratar de levantarla, está en un intento de evitarlo, usó sus manos para tratar de quitar los brazos de Big Mac, lamentablemente su fuerza fue tal que pudo quitar las manos de Mac logrando así quedarse sobre él, la pierna de pollo ahora abandonada yacía a un metro de distancia; nuevamente Big Mac insistió en liberarse, esta vez en lugar de tomarla por las caderas, la tomó de las muñecas, aunque tuvo que pelear contra puré, movimientos ágiles cual gato acorralado y uno que otra palabra de quieto o ríndete.

Finalmente al tenerla inmovilizada, hizo falta algo de fuerza en sus piernas para impulsarse a la derecha, sin mucha dificultad su pronto estuvo sobre Rainbow Dash, sujetando sus muñecas contra el piso.

\- ¡Qué está pasando aquí! – Gritó de pronto la voz más autoritaria o con mayor autoridad reconocida por todos, el color de piel de todos redujo unos tonos, incluso Rarity.

Pronto el pie sobre el marco de la puerta cayó en la cabeza de la directora, Discord miró desde el otro extremo de la cafetería, no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, su broma había tenido un éxito rotundo.

Como un balde de agua fría, ambos se vieron el uno al otro, la posición comprometedora en la que se hallaban, el aparente desastre causado en el lugar y desde luego, su comportamiento salvaje, era una locura que afortunadamente estaba tapada por unas mesas y sillas. Big Mac rápidamente soltó a Rainbow Dash y esta se levantó, no sin antes tomar algo de gelatina y embarrarla en la nuca de este… cosa que desde luego, Mac correspondió con un pequeño empujón.

\- Si tienen una sola pizca de sentido común me van a decir quienes iniciaron esto y lo van a hacer en este mismo segundo. – Advirtió la directora más furiosa que nunca.

Como es obvio, así como los grandes operativos fracasados de la historia, así como una operación de espionaje fallida, sus iniciadores fueron delatados al instante, las manos señalaron tanto a Rainbow Dash como a Big Mac, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía creérselo, ni siquiera la subdirectora Luna, cuya opinión sobre el muchacho de cabello rojizo se veía profusamente cuestionada.

\- Ustedes dos, a mi oficina… mientras que el resto… si no quieren una suspensión por dos semanas tendrán que dejar este lugar brillando. – Ordenó de forma firme y con toda la autoridad del mundo, hasta las moscas comenzaron a marcharse después de semejante orden.

En medio de todo el caos, el único que había conseguido algo fue Discord, amó ver a la directora marchándose con Pie de piña en el cabello.

Big Mac y Rainbow Dash se miraron con terror, nadie quería enfrentarse a la directora Celestia.

* * *

Jaja, escribir este capítulo fue increíblemente divertido, además de extraño; recientemente vi el capítulo con Discord, Big Mac y Spike; quizás a causa de este fic, esperé ver algún indicio de MacDash. En fin, volviendo al punto central, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por los comentarios, este es el único fanfic más o menos popular que tengo por el momento y realmente es muy grato trabajar en él. Nos leemos pronto.


	23. Entender y Comprender

Siento el retraso en la actualización, mi trabajo de pronto se puso exigente, por lo cual tuve que recortar el tiempo dedicado a la escritura de fics; pero descuiden, seguiré actualizando, aunque ahora es probable que hayan pequeños retrasos; bien, no los interrumpo más, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

El silencio había impuesto su norma, ni el molesto vuelo de las moscas quedaba absuelto, nada más que la acción mecánica de restregar una esponja en las paredes grasosas de la cocina, del limpiador limpiando agua de las ventanas; por una semana el comedor estaría mucho más impecable de lo usual; gracias a la brillante idea de la directora de poner a los principales responsables por la guerra de comida a formar parte de un duro castigo que dejaría a ambos con al menos dos horas de castigo por el resto del mes, lo cual era el equivalente a dos semanas con el sábado incluido; ciertamente, Rainbow Dash se opuso saltando de su silla por el susto, Big Mac se limitó a observar hacia otro lado para hacer como si la ignorara. Pero nada de lo que podrían hacer en aquel momento en la oficina de la directora podría cambiar las cosas.

Al menos era una tarde algo sombría, las nubes de una tormenta pasajera se asomaban en lo alto; no obstante, aquel silencio se mantenía. Por una sorprendente coincidencia ambos no llevaban audífonos para escuchar música, así que debían entretenerse con alguna que otra mancha de aspecto extraño, por si fuera poco; estaban cada uno en su respectivo extremo del comedor, con sus propios materiales de aseo. Desde luego, la directora se había ido hace ya más de una hora, dejándolos encerrados dentro del colegio, cuando terminase su tiempo, el conserje abriría la puerta para irse, después de todo, estaban haciendo su trabajo y era lo menos que podía dar a cambio.

El rechinido de la esponja contra el vidrio, las cerdas de la escoba contra el piso, un ocasional roce del tenis de Rainbow contra el piso. Las quejas de ambos se hacían mediante un movimiento seco, Big Mac dejaba caer la escoba, la de pelo multicolor arrojaba la esponja con toda su fuerza contra el balde de agua; ¿Cómo no estar furiosos por ello? No estaban ni a la mitad de su sentencia y ambos ya estaban mucho más que hartos de semejante penitencia.

"Todo por un poco de pastel" decía para sí la adolescente mientras fregaba nuevamente los rincones más estrechos entre la cocina y la pared.

"Por qué me lo arrojó" fue la pregunta que pronto surgió en el mancebo, quien mediante una técnica veloz se apresuraba a limpiar las ventanas con prontitud.

Desde luego ninguno deseaba dirigirle la palabra al otro, en el caso de Big Mac era porque simplemente no deseaba hablar con ella, no tenía caso hacerlo, sabía muy bien que el orgullo de la deportista haría de su empresa un suicidio para su propio orgullo. No obstante, era el caso de Rainbow Dash el preocupante, sus ojos se volteaban para observarlo de vez en cuando, retirándolos de inmediato para así recuperar nuevamente su conciencia. En gran medida sus ojos eran una perdición porque solía perderse en ellos, figura envidiable para muchos muchachos era en absoluto algo difícil de apreciar en el promedio, pero esas características se convertían en un mero plus después de conocerlo, al menos para ella. En gran medida era su opuesto exacto; pero extrañamente eso era lo que le confería de algo distinto a cualquier chico que hubiera conocido antes. Eso obviamente llevaba a una gran confusión, donde la victoria era claramente la de ese sentimiento que despertaba en ella cada dos o tres veces al día en clases.

Mas ahora debía ser fuerte, resistir tratar de olvidarlo, someterlo a la obscuridad de la indiferencia, su capacidad de contenerse a sí misma era soberbia, usualmente no habría podido aguantar; pero en juego había algo grande: Sunset Shimmer, una promesa y un triángulo amoroso del cual ya no quería tomar parte. Estaba mejor sola, al menos de momento.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y su tono fue reproducido en volumen alto. Sin ninguna expectativa real sacó su celular, probablemente era Applejack o Pinkie Pie… pero se sorprendió al ver el nombre.

"Soarin"

En un santiamén su mente volvió a concentrarse en quien trataba de comunicarse con ella, debía de ser una mala broma. Dudó por mucho tiempo, contestar o no contestar ¿Qué razones tendría para hacerlo o no? En una especie de pequeño ataque de nervios, su mente divagó hasta que apretó el botón, ese que generalmente es de color verde.

\- H… hola. – Fueron sus pocas palabras, no sabía qué pensar y sus sentimientos eran peores que un licuado; así quién no podría ceder ante cierto azar.

Del otro lado, el mancebo tardó unos segundos antes de hablar, si Rainbow Dash había tenido un pequeño ataque de nervios, el por poco y necesitó un cambio de ropa interior; sin embargo, dejando que todo fluyera y tomando valor comenzó a hablar.

\- Rainbow… hola como estás me preguntaba si ya tienes un plan de ataque con la portería del equipo… quiero decir, si ya tienes un ataque listo para el próximo torneo, porque claro eres la mejor de las jugadoras.

Los nervios, la falta de tranquilidad y la autosugestión para realizarlo todo mal en el intento de no hacerlo se encarnizaron en el mancebo de pelo añil, la cantidad de palabras por segundo por poco superaban a las de Pinkie Pie y el sentido de estas era indescifrable, siendo que Rainbow Dash no era una especialista en decodificar tales intentos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo, no digo que sea tu obligación hacerlo… ni que estés haciendo las cosas mal, digo… emm… eres una jugada buena muy… digo una buena jugadora y…

\- Soarin… no… - Dijo la adolescente imitando en cierta forma el modo en el cual su amigo de piel rojiza podía cifrar un mensaje extenso en cortas palabras, ciertamente era increíblemente último en situaciones como aquella.

\- Pero… ni siquiera…

\- Estoy bien y tú también, dejémoslo así. Adiós. – Colgó la de cabello multicolor recuperando la cabeza nuevamente, por un solo segundo pensó en la posibilidad de seguirle la conversación, pero era una idea terrible si deseaba no volver a caer en esos momentos de angustia por los cuales había pasado tiempo atrás.

Y sin embargo, si bien la llamada logró distraerla, al final logro traer de regreso recuerdos de ese tiempo, cuando todo se puso gris en sus sentimientos, cuando conoció la desdicha de no sentirse correspondida, traicionada por un muchacho. En todo ese tiempo ¿Quién más que Big Mac se había quedado a su lado? Sus amigas no estuvieron presentes porque no se sentía capaz de compartir el secreto… y lo había soltado con él; le despertaba esa confianza, esa tranquilidad que usualmente no tenía; era tan irónico que ahora el tablero se invirtiera, así como ella hizo sufrir al mancebo con Soarin, ahora él la hacía sufrir con Sunset Shimmer. No podía engañarse a sí misma, no podía fingir para ella sus celos ocasionales, los pequeños lapsos en los cuales deseaba estar en lugar de su amiga de cabello bicolor.

Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia ese dolor, esos celos darían paso a perder a su amiga, Sunset era una chica fabulosa, una amiga imperdible y un chico no cambiaría ello, esa era su lealtad hacia la de ojos turquesa, pero era un peso tan grande que en ocasiones era casi intolerable. Y lo peor era que el tema comenzaba a hacerse común no solo entre su grupo de amigas, sino también en los distintos grupos de amigos; estando ella en el equipo de futbol femenino y mixto era realmente difícil no toparse con algún comentario o sospecha, increíblemente los chicos podían llegar a ser igual o más chismosos de lo que supuestamente era una chica.

"Oíste hablar eso de que Sunset quiere con Big Mac"

"La que lo pario, no, no sabía nada qué sabes tú"

"No mucho, por eso te preguntaba"

"Pues dime que se trae ese tipo con Sunset"

"Deberías ver tu fea cara, los celos la hacen incluso más fea"

"Calla imbécil y dime qué pasó"

"Pues escuché a los del grupo de música y a los de tecnología hablar sobre la loca idea de que Sunset de pronto se está acercando a Big Mac continuamente; incluso dicen que la han visto acompañarlo hasta cierto tramo a su casa"

"Viejo, esto me duele hasta el alma, se supone que ella sería mi pareja del baile de otoño de este año"

"Nada que ver hermano, ella tenía que ir conmigo"

Así pues, el diálogo terminó en una lucha de insultos que terminó en una serie de carcajadas… muchachos, a veces eran increíblemente incomprensibles para la adolescente, no obstante, esa era una de muchas conversaciones que escuchó al respecto y al parecer, todos los admiradores secretos que la de pelo bicolor se limitaba a ignorar se reducían; si conocía algo de los muchachos era que por sobre todas las cosas les gustaba creerse capaces de poder con todo, Sunset Shimmer era una de esas metas que ni el más popular, ni el más guapo, ni el más intelectual, ni siquiera el más valiente podía conseguir, desde que fue su amiga, la muchacha simplemente no parecía tener interés alguno en nadie. Dejando el corazón roto de quien intentara ligarla, se convirtió en esa chica mejor cotizada pero nunca conseguida. Ahora, que Big Mac lo lograra sin haberlo intentado era una cosa de locos, pronto los muchachos comenzaban a tener reacciones de diferente índole al respecto. Algunos ya tenían cierto recelo contra el de ojos esmeralda, otros trataban de acercársele para descubrir el secreto.

A esas alturas, eran la pareja más esperada de la secundaria, incluso más que Flash y Twilight en tiempos pasados, incluso más que ella misma y Soarin; la popularidad era pues algo que desde sus primeros momentos estuvo cerca de Sunset Shimmer, pero también algo que Big Mac no deseaba en absoluto. Rara combinación.

Y dónde dejaba aquello a Rainbow Dash, bueno, el mundo parecía no dejarla olvidarse de los detalles de sus errores, de su pérdida y al carajo… tenía que aceptarlo, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no lo eran… ahora solo debía asumirlo y tratar de sacarle el mejor provecho. Al menos Sunset podía ser feliz de aquella forma, no, debía ser sincera; ella merecía más a un chico con un corazón como el de Big Mac.

De un momento a otro, Big Mac se volteó para ver a la adolescente, esta se hallaba fregando el piso de la cocina, la postura a adoptar era ponerse de rodillas y utilizar ambos brazos para tratar de ejercer la mayor fuera y dirección en el contacto de las cerdas metálicas de un cepillo contra el piso de azulejos, los sectores que tenían una cantidad de comida seca y grasa seca eran pocos, pero aun así suponían cierta carga de trabajo, pero volviendo al punto, Rainbow en su pensar, en su pesar y obviamente, en su posar, tenía toda su espalda en dirección al mancebo.

Si algo no podía evitar un ser humano, era huir de sus instintos, se puede tenerlos bajo cierto control, pero todavía no eliminarlos, ese era el caso, como cualquier chico de su edad, Big Mac dio un repaso nuevamente a la adolescente; sus ojos primero observaron su particular y altamente atractivo cabello de los diversos colores del arcoíris; pero no tardó mucho en llegar a su pelvis y posteriormente a una de las áreas donde aquellas miradas se concentraban; su falda rosa y blanca se movía al ritmo de sus movimientos, su pierna cambiaba levemente de postura, fuese para conseguir apoyo, para mantener el equilibrio o por simple cansancio; en aquellos breves segundos de observación, el mancebo no perdió detalle de las curvas de sus caderas, de sus muslos, de sus glúteos, desde la distancia se podía notar que eran producto de ejercicio constante. Seguidamente, se tomó un segundo más para apreciar que sus medias estaban algo sueltas.

Fue solo una coincidencia que Rainbow Dash se levantara para voltear su mirada hacia él; el efecto inmediato como es de imaginarse, fue una roboración en sus mejillas, seguida de una apertura leve de su boca, tratando de hablar. Por su lado, la de cabello arcoíris puso una mueca de incomodidad, después de todo, era una chica, con sus propios problemas internos y una valoración distinta a la de Big Mac respecto a esa actitud.

Sin intercambiar palabras, la adolescente se limitó a levantarse del lugar para ir a otro, continuando con su trabajo. Ciertamente, que Big Mac la observara tenía cierto efecto en ella, en cierta forma que se quedara idiotizado alimentaba la idea de que todavía era atractiva para él, algo valioso, pues pocas veces había sentido aquello. Pero también sabía, como casi toda chica que aquello era malo… o ¿no? El profesor Discord se había roto la cabeza tratando de explicarles que el cuerpo no tenía por qué ser motivo de vergüenza o sagrado… pero el resto no podía recordarlo.

Pronto comenzó a armarse un debate dentro de la cabeza de la adolescente, quien usualmente no solía tener tantos conflictos consigo misma, en tal intensidad; era algo que no acostumbraba hacer ni gustaba hacer de forma duradera. Pero allí estaba, pensando en si todo aquello era algo bueno o malo…

\- Terminé. – Dijo de pronto el muchacho asiendo una cubeta llena de agua sucia dentro de la cual se hallaban un trapo y una esponja, en la otra llevaba una escoba.

Si bien no se hablaban durante esas molestas horas, al menos habían llegado al acuerdo de intercambiar tareas cada día para hacer las cosas algo interesantes y que las tareas difíciles como las que realizaba ahora Rainbow Dash terminasen distribuidas entre ambos. Al llegar al interior de la cocina, de pronto Big Mac se cruzó nuevamente con Rainbow, quien trataba de salir, dos centímetros de distancia evitaron que chocaran el uno contra el otro.

\- Bien, creo que puedes irte si quieres, después de todo es lo que acordamos ¿O no? – Respondió la de piel cian sin cruzar mirada con él, llevándose una mano a la nuca y observando algún rincón en la pared.

Él, deseaba poder irse, de hecho realizó todo el trabajo del día solo para poder irse de una buena vez y terminar con aquel extraño e incómodo ambiente suscitado por esas tardes, donde no se hablaban, donde todo lo que tenían era un cruce de miradas, un saludo ocasional y una despedida, esa rutina, incluso para alguien acostumbrado a decir pocas palabras era estresante, habían tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, tanto que deseaba comunicar… en especial… porque necesitaba la opinión de una chica que no fuera alguna de sus hermanas o su abuela con respecto a Sunset Shimmer, no era ningún genio, es más su incompetencia en el mundo de los sentimientos era tal que apenas podía precisar que la de cabello bicolor en realidad quería algo o no… sus dudas eran algo agobiantes, pues era incapaz de responderlas con una gran certeza, de momento todo quedaba en una suerte de respuesta vaga, llena de incertidumbre y si alguien podría ayudarlo a saber algo más para entender a una chica, era otra chica… lamentablemente no tenía otra amiga competente más que Rainbow Dash, pues decírselo a Rarity era para escuchar un discurso que terminaba mareándolo, preguntarle a Cheerilee tenía como resultado un recuerdo retrospectivo al día en el cual Applebloom y sus amigas trataron de juntarlos para un San Valentín. Finalmente, su prima apenas podía darle una respuesta coherente, mientras que Twilight era incluso más incompetente que él, ni qué decir de Fluttershy, la timidez de ambos terminaba en un silencio, el cual era improductivo.

Mas era irónico, pero al mismo tiempo necesario hablar con Rainbow Dash para aclarar más de una cosa, más de un único detalle o pregunta.

Tomando otro cepillo metálico se hincó a pocos metros de la adolescente, quien se volteó para verlo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo… - Dijo de forma entrecortada, advirtiendo que en realidad no deseaba que el mancebo se fuera del lugar. Pero dejando que el orgullo superara ese querer.

\- Déjame ayudarte. – Fueron las dos palabras del mancebo, mientras se ponía en su trabajo.

\- Enserio Big, lo tengo controlado, no creo que me tome más de media hora, hoy me toca a mí.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó el de ojos verdes mientras regaba una pequeña cantidad de agua con desgrasador al piso, para posteriormente pasar el cepillo metálico por las baldosas.

Tomándola por sorpresa, la fémina se olvidó de lo que estaba hablando, para ponerse a pensar en su estado, aquella petición, si era respondida de forma sincera, al menos si respondía con lo que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos, sería poco sensato; en contra de su naturaleza, estaba tratando de evitar actuar de forma compulsiva, lo que menos quería era mandarlo todo al demonio sin haber intentado que todo saliera bien.

\- Regular… no lo sé exactamente.

\- Por qué. – Preguntó de forma veloz el mancebo, mientras fregaba el piso.

\- No lo sé… todo ha cambiado de un día para el otro… ¿Recuerdas a mi hermana?

\- ¿Scootaloo?

\- Sí, ella se distanció un poco de mí, finalmente llegó el día en que me guardó un secreto y aunque usualmente no me importan esas cosas, se sintió extraño… porque siempre me lo contaba todo, y, resulta que a ella le gustaba o quizás todavía le gusta un chico de su clase.

\- Ajá… ¿Miedo? – Volvió a preguntar el adolescente, dejando pensar a Rainbow en la respuesta, pues primero debía descifrar el sentido.

\- Tal vez… no se lo pregunto porque necesita espacio, está creciendo y es raro que a veces tenga cambios de actitud conmigo o en su casa… después están mis padres, dicen que van a volver para finales de año y aunque no me gusta la idea de pasar el resto del año sin ellos, no tengo de otra.

Big Mac sabía bien que Rainbow era una de esas personas que podían mostrarse fuertes, pero que en el fondo tenía emociones fuertes, experimentadas tan dentro de ella que era muy difícil apreciarlas, su impulsividad era una mera expresión incompleta de estas… se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión, pero también entendía que jamás podría saber con exactitud lo que sentía a menos que se lo dijera. En ese momento parecía triste, aunque también se llevaba su mano a la nuca de forma constante, cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba inquieta.

\- Y por último… sabes qué, no vale la pena hablar de esto… mejor dime cómo estás tú. – Fue la respuesta directa de Rainbow Dash, recordando a Sunset Shimmer, recordando que Big Mac ya tenía sus ojos en otra chica y que era feliz con ella, se dejó caer, no tenía caso insistir más.

\- ¿Enserio? – Cuestionó el adolescente con su voz calmada, pero firme.

Ese muchacho tenía un efecto inmediato en Rainbow Dash, cierta habilidad para calmarla, para lograr que reflexionara y al mismo tiempo para que fuera completamente impulsiva; en este caso particular, pasó lo segundo.

\- No, pero tengo miedo de quedar mal con una amiga si te hablo de esto. – Sentenció Rainbow, dejando de cepillar y sentándose sobre sus piernas observó las baldosas en señal de cierto decaimiento.

El efecto fue instantáneo, Big Mac sacó una conclusión veloz del enunciado, si Rainbow Dash temía quedar mal con una amiga esta tendría que ser Sunset Shimmer, porque era una de las pocas personas que tenía relación tanto con ella como con él, aunque de distintas formas claro. Pero si ese secreto tenía que ver con sus dudas, confirmando así sus sospechas de la posible ayuda que Rainbow Dash podía prestarle, comenzó a sentirse llamado a continuar con el diálogo y enfocarse en sacar dicha información.

\- Qué pasó.

\- Nada grave, nadie se muere… pero cómo complica las cosas. – Afirmaba la adolescente para referirse a algunas características del secreto que suponía el Apple. Desde luego, la emoción de este por descubrir el contenido de vital importancia de este lo impulsaba a buscar palabras para realizar mejor las preguntas y desear que la de cabello multicolor estuviese dispuesta a contestarle.

\- ¿Problemas del corazón? – inquirió el adolescente con cierto temor a que ella estuviese poco dispuesta a colaborar por ser tan directo, estaba a punto de reformular la pregunta, pero esta lo miro directamente, sus ojos violeta, como nunca lo observaron con una intensidad que ignoró en un inicio.

Rainbow Dash deseaba en lo más profundo que Big Mac pudiera leer sus pensamientos, deseaba que este se diera cuenta de lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza y el pecho, de un momento a otro cierto dolor comenzó a suscitarse directamente en su corazón, su garganta parecía hacerse un nudo, sus palabras apenas podían ser articuladas; deseaba que se diera cuenta de ese sentimiento que guardaba cual tesoro prohibido. Pues en primer lugar estaba prohibido por su promesa con Sunset Shimmer, su compromiso con el juramento hacia esta era de tal magnitud que no lo rompería, no sería capaz de decirle a Big Mac que lo quería profundamente, que deseaba algo más que una mera amistad, algo más que aquella tensión disfrazada, ocultando un pasado abrupto, en el cual la tragedia fue el argumento principal. Pero ahora, con eso que llamamos fuerza de voluntad, resistía arrinconada por aquellos ojos, por aquella postura de completa calma, por su respiración tranquila y por esas palabras cortas, llenas de preocupación.

Ese mensaje enviado por su mirar tan apasionado, por su aparente pena, era el reflejo de cómo se sentía, aprisionada por ella misma, pero a voluntad, la cual ante el deseo profundo y sincero estaba cada vez más cerca de romperse.

\- Nada que importe realmente Mac, gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que terminaré yo sola.

\- ¿Sunset Shimmer? – Cuestionó Big Mac, quien se dejaba llevar por el ansia de saber cuál sería ese secreto, pues en el fondo creía con todas sus fuerzas que tenía que ver con la pelifuego y él, aquella extraña relación sin norte o sur más que sus repentinos momentos de caricias, besos o pláticas.

Pero Rainbow no se atrevía a responder, sus esfuerzos eran grandes.

\- Big Mac, es un secreto que es mejor guardar. Si tanto quieres ayudarme, encárgate de la última mancha, tengo que ir a la máquina de dulces, necesito algo de azúcar. – Afirmó la adolescente levantándose, sus rodillas, así como sus pantaloncillos negros tenían una cantidad de agua que resbaló hasta perderse en sus medias. Detalle que Big Mac no perdió en absoluto.

Era extraño, pero Rainbow comenzó sintió que aquella astilla ingresaba aún más, algo le decía que todo saldría mal, que la pata estaba ya metida, hiciese lo que hiciese, algo terrible se aproximaba, era casi como un sexto sentido que muchos llaman previsión, intuición o hasta dejavú, lo cierto es que, como si supiera el por qué, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, las lágrimas ardientes desde su corazón eran exiliadas, para mostrar el sufrimiento de este, para sacar a la luz su estado y qué hacía la cabeza; trataba de resistir, aunque sus argumentos, por muy racionales que fueran se perdían en la inmensidad de los sentimientos. Era mejor escapar del pequeño escenario, era mejor dar lugar al fatalismo, pero hacerlo en el baño, donde él no podría mirarla, donde podría conseguir algo de soledad.

Pero con lo que no contó, fue con que Big Mac la tomaría de la mano.

\- Ya no puedo aguantarlo. – Advirtió el mancebo, en esta ocasión Rainbow Dash ya no tomó el debido tiempo para poder descifrar el contenido.

"No aguanta que le guarde lo que siento… ¿Lo sabe?" fueron los cortos pensamientos de la adolescente todo el tiempo que el contacto de sus manos se mantuvo. Mirándolo nuevamente, notando el pronto nerviosismo en él, confirmó sus sospechas, entonces sabía, solo era cuestión de decirlo y ya estaba…

\- Qué dijo de mí. – Fueron las palabras del mancebo, con esa misma intranquilidad que ahora se exteriorizaba en su respiración y en la reciente emoción que empapaba sus labras en la pronunciación, sus ojos miraban de forma fija y penetrante a los de Rainbow Dash.

Aquellos intentos de llanto que todavía no se habían vuelto lágrimas, se hicieron mucho más fuertes; la adolescente tuvo que soltarse de la mano de Big Mac. De pronto, una duda de la cual sabía la respuesta con antelación se hizo presente en su cabeza, enquistándose por salir a la luz, por ser expresada para confirmar las sospechas que ahora se hacían mucho más poderosas que antes y con mayor alcance en sus efectos adversos.

\- Tú la quieres, ¿No es así? – Cuestionó la adolescente fingiendo lo mejor que podía su voz quebrada.

El equivalente de un joven enamorado o de una joven enamorada es, según dicen, un idiota sin sentido común, un completo ciego, indolente e indiferente ante todo lo que no fuera su amada o amado, ciertamente no tienen capacidad para observar la reacción ni el sentimiento de los demás, salvo claro el propio y el de la amada o el amado. Big Mac pues, no podía salir de la regla, en su desesperación por aclarar sus dudas, era incapaz de ver los ojos con el inicio del llanto, el reciente temblor en la mano derecha y finalmente la voz quebrada de Rainbow, no, toda su capacidad receptiva estaba en Sunset Shimmer y lo que estuviera directamente relacionada con ella.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – Fueron las últimas palabras de la adolescente antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse al baño.

Aquella intuición o lo que fuese tenía toda la razón del mundo, ahora la de cabello multicolor podía sentir la tremenda estaca clavada en su corazón, podía finalmente sentir el dolor que hizo sentir a Big Mac, pudo comprender el efecto de aquella indiferencia, tan similar, reflexionó en ese entonces otra vez en cuán distintas habrían sido las cosas si solo hubiera… Sus pasos pronto la dirigieron fuera de la cafetería, si escapaba de él al menos podría tener una chance de no sentirse morir. Al abrir la puerta, pudo apreciar una figura caminando por el campus, solo pudo reconocer una pequeña parte de la misma, pero rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

Desobedeciendo aquella intuición, la adolescente dejó la puerta entreabierta, refugiándose de la vista detrás de esta. Contra toda sugerencia de posibles males si realizaba dicha acción, continuó adelante.

El joven Apple, al terminar con la última mancha de grasa, se levantó para dirigirse a la dirección, pero pronto apareció una figura por la ventana, de alguna forma la había abierto desde fuera, cosa que era imposible; pero su alegría se hizo evidente al verla pasar por esta. Ese lado rebelde todavía estaba en ella, no se había ido del todo, era parte de su inmenso atractivo. Cuando la de cabello bicolor ingresó por esta, levantando sus largas piernas, cuidando de no caer por falta de equilibrio en sus tacones, bajó la cabeza para pasar por el espacio libre que dejaba la ventana una vez abierta.

La sonrisa de Sunset se mostró entonces, sus radiantes cabellos bajaron por su chaqueta de cuero, su caminar con un leve contoneo a causa de los tacones, fue un espectáculo para los ojos del mancebo, desde luego, esta tenía una forma distinta de entender todo aquello, comprendía que era parte de la naturaleza del adolescente y en cierta medida era divertido aprender las distintas reacciones que este tenía. Ciertamente la sorpresa de su presencia en un momento en el cual se suponía que él debería estar en un castigo era más que grata.

\- Hola. – Dijo ella moviendo lentamente los párpados, gesto que tenía una reacción obvia en el mancebo.

\- Por qué… - Cuestionaba Big Mac, por su parte la adolescente cayó al piso, producto de un resbalón por el agua en el piso.

Casi de inmediato, Sunset comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Esto es lo que me pasa por actuar de chica sexi de película. – Dijo entre su risa, poco antes de tomar la mano de Big Mac, quien corrió hacia su dirección en su ayuda.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Tú sabes que sí, aunque vine por algo más que hacer el ridículo ante el chico que me gusta. – Dijo sin miramientos ya y con un atrevimiento único, cosa poco vista por el público.

Esa franqueza tan directa, tan simple era como un golpe para el adolescente, quien no solía comprender la complejidad de las mujeres, ni siquiera de su propia hermana. Mientras la adolescente se sobaba la cadera por el dolor causado por la caída. Se sentó en un asiento, con Big Mac cerca de ella.

\- Acércate un poco. – Solicitó la adolescente, teniendo la inmediata obediencia del mancebo.

\- Escúchame, me siento rara diciendo todo esto, pero no soy la mejor de las novias y aborrezco las formalidades. – Entonces, tomando al mancebo de los hombros, para acercarlo y juntar sus labios, la de cabello bicolor nuevamente impresionó al adolescente, quien se sentía como un muñeco de trapo, Sunset jamás había sido así… bueno, al menos pensaba que nunca sería así en una relación.

\- Por qué lo haces. – Pregunto el adolescente, separándose el beso que si bien era sublime, en ausencia de un contexto romántico o de una escena como las que imaginaba constantemente, era un sinsentido que no podía soportar.

\- Para comprobar si lo que siento es real. – afirmó la adolescente, poco antes de observar directamente al mancebo. – Sé que todo esto es raro, pero es que lo he pensado tanto que ya ni siquiera sé cuál es la forma adecuada. Sabes que no me gusta tanto hacer las cosas como el resto, ni siquiera me gusta tener que cargar con un título sin un sentido claro o que me encasille en algo.

Big Mac podía estar idiotizado, pero no por ello era completamente estúpido, en un funcionamiento veloz de su cabeza, pudo descubrir que en realidad trataba de decirle que no quería ser su novia, el beso entonces fue una prueba de que no sentía nada. Definitivamente el golpe inmediato que supuso aquella conclusión fue terrible, nuevamente la realidad superaba sus expectativas, destruyéndolas de forma memorable.

\- ¿Solo amiga? – Preguntó el de ojos verdes, Sunset desde luego negó con la cabeza.

\- No solo somos amigos Mac, dejemos de mentirnos, tú me quieres, yo te quiero... la cosa es que sepas que no soy como el resto de las chicas, no esperes que sea como ellas.

Aquellas reglas impartidas por la de cabello bicolor eran extrañas, ¿Qué chica se atrevía a decir semejantes cosas? Era algo que Big Mac no se esperó jamás, pero que superaba sus expectativas.

\- Bueno, creo que si estás de acuerdo, cuando te pregunten, puedes responder que soy tu novia y lo mismo cuando me pregunten de ti. ¿Firmamos el trato?

Big Mac se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, de inmediato, Sunset repitió la acción, acercándolo, mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos; el contacto de los labios de la pelifuego eran peculiares, porque, lejos de la presión, de sus suavidad o de sus movimientos apasionados, eran dulces, literalmente… podía sentir esa dulzura particular. Nuevamente, se separaron en contra de su voluntad, esta vez la de cabello bicolor fue la responsable de dicha separación.

\- Viene Celestia, mejor me voy antes de que también esté en problemas. – Afirmó poco antes de correr a la ventana por la cual ingreso.

En el mismo instante en el cual Sunset se fue, ingresó por la puerta la de cabello multicolor, fingiendo secarse el sudor con su chaqueta, se limpió las lágrimas; pero poco tiempo tuvo Big Mac para identificar aquello, pues Celestia ingresó por la puerta del otro lado.

\- Bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse. – Dijo finalmente la directora.

Así terminaba un día de locos, un día de muchos, pero después de todo, intenso.

* * *

Y terminamos con otro emocionante capítulo, apuesto a que muchos se impresionaron por la última parte… en fin, aquí aclaro que al menos tres capítulos del futuro tienen cierta planificación, por lo cual nuevamente rompí con la forma en la cual hago el fic… es raro, porque usualmente el romance en mis fics es secundario… en fin. Nos leemos dentro de un tiempo indeterminable por los imprevistos que puedan llegar a pasar. Cuídense, caminen derecho y fíjense a los lados antes de pasar por la calle.


	24. Agridulce

El mundo en el cual vivimos suele ser la realidad, o aquello que tomamos por realidad; la juventud según los ancianos de la sociedad trae consigo la etapa del burro, la época para ser tonto; siendo ellos en gran medida el resultado de esa época. Es pues todo este lapso de tiempo intenso una búsqueda constante de un sentido, de una forma de ver el mundo, de comprender y de tener esas bases sólidas en cuyas aras aquella inseguridad e inocencia del niño generalmente terminan con la cabezonería y la falta de interés del adulto.

Mágico es pues auto descubrirse y auto construirse, en constante relación con lo que está fuera del joven. Ese era el punto por el cual Big Mac apenas podía mantenerse solo con un sentimiento o una pasividad frente a lo que vivía en ese instante, en ese lugar, con esa persona en particular.

Los adolescentes suelen gritar en lo alto la libertad individual y buscando el reconocimiento de características interiores, especiales así como diversas; irónicamente son quizás las personas más recalcitrantes, dogmáticas e incapaces de tomar la libertad. Eso se traduce en inseguridades, en miedos, en una mural, en una cultura por debajo de la ya existentes, esa que se mueve en los pasillos, esa que hace del almuerzo el momento de intercambio de chismes, esa que suele vivir la mayor parte de su tiempo dentro de la escuela y cuyas relaciones se dan en una gran mayoría dentro de esta. Mas por diversas razones, casi todos esos jóvenes inquietos terminan aceptando las vistas de sus antecesores, adquiriendo su moral, sus modales, sus prejuicios.

Y si alguien podía saber de prejuicios, era Big Mac; en el pasado por el hecho de que al llegar todos pensaran que era un tonto por provenir de una granja, cosa que desde luego pudo desmentir con acciones en lugar de palabras o apariencias; pero ahora, incluso él se sentía raro consigo mismo, lo que estaba pasando era todo menos normal o común.

¿Y qué estaba pasando?

Algo bastante simple, eso es seguro; Sunset lo llevaba a casa en su moto. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero combinada con su ropa común. La cuestión era que ella estaba al frente, manejando a una velocidad considerable, mientras él se agarraba fuertemente de la sección media de la de ojos turquesa, que ciertamente, para ser una chica que no acostumbraba a hacer un montón de ejercicio como Rainbow Dash, tenía la misma dureza en sus músculos medios y la figura esbelta de una gran atleta.

Pero dejando de lado ese pequeño detalle, el gran problema residía en que era él quien estaba siendo transportado, era él quien era acompañado a su casa, era él quien recibía las llamadas ocasionales, era él quien era consentido por la de cabello bicolor. No fue hasta ese entonces que pudo comprender las palabras de Sunset Shimmer:

 _La cosa es que sepas que no soy como el resto de las chicas, no esperes que sea como ellas._

Si bien, al principio espero algo diferente, jamás se habría imaginado cambio tan drástico. Por conversaciones con otros amigos, por lo visto en algunas parejas populares e incluso por las películas sabía bien que las cosas deberían ser al revés; él debería acompañar a Sunset, darle regalos alguna vez. Incluso él debería haberse declarado y pedir esa relación que tenían… que por muy difusa que era, existía. Sin embargo allí estaba, una chica que le regaló chocolates, que lo invitó a ver una película de terror, que le robaba besos cuando se le venía la gana y sobre todo, que tenía una forma extraña de actuar con esos detalles tan desconcertantes.

Si bien hacía todo eso, durante la semana, apenas lo veía unas cuantas horas, las salidas casi todos los días salvo uno o dos se los dedicaba exclusivamente a sus amigas, es decir, no era posesiva ni asfixiante. Aunque en situaciones en las cuales despertaba la vista del resto que se incomodaba conque su relación tuviera papeles "invertidos", no podía negarlo, era incómodo y le hacía sentir extraño.

El viento potenciado por la velocidad a la cual la adolescente conducía su moto potente y de bello diseño levantaba al viento de forma salvaje el cabello fuera de su casco; el olor a rosas desprendido de esta era percibido por Big Mac, quien con ambos brazos presionaba la sección media de la adolescente, quien no podía dejar de percatarse de la fuerza de este, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Sunset dirigió la moto por la carretera que los guiaría hasta la granja de los Apple.

Si bien, Big Mac podía llegar en media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie hasta allí, con Sunset la cosa se hacía en menos de cinco minutos; pero conociendo su gusto por la velocidad, cosa que compartía con Rainbow Dash, llegarían en tres minutos una vez que no hubiese riesgo alguno por parte de otros vehículos. Pues apenas estaban a punto de salir de los límites de la ciudad por lo cual todavía existía algo de tráfico. Era gracias a ello que el mancebo podía darse cuenta de un hecho sencillo aunque algo inútil. Cuando Trent siguió a su hermana hasta su casa, de seguro sufrió por el camino que se vio obligado a cruzar, si bien durante esa época solían dirigirse a su casa en la ciudad, de momento debían terminar algunas labores para volver; no obstante, aquel joven preocupado por temas de farándula, cultura, arte y moda, todavía no lograba mucho con su hermana, pues esta compartía con el de piel roja una experiencia casi nula en lo que noviazgo o flirteo se refería.

Los tres minutos pasaron demasiado rápido. Fácilmente pudo notar un árbol viejo con un balancín hecho con un neumático viejo, un pequeño campo abierto con algunos troncos cortados en forma de sillas y mesas, a veces algunos solían tener un día de campo allí, no obstante, Sunset Shimmer era del tipo de personas que amaban pasear en cualquier lugar, le encantaba conocer, explorar, experimentar.

Caminar por los pequeños prados por fuera de la granja de los Apple era algo que hasta ahora habían hecho por dos veces; en cierto sentido, era algo que él también disfrutaba, aunque por supuesto la cantidad de palabras intercambiadas por él no eran en suma mayores que en el pasado y en el fondo sabía bien que era eso lo que ella deseaba, que esa forma de llevarse entre ambos no cambiara.

\- Ultimadamente me he preguntado bastante ¿Qué sería si no hubiera cambiado? – Dijo de pronto ella observando detalladamente el lugar donde había dejado su moto; aunque claro, nadie podría llevársela y quien lo intentara, pues estaba metido en un problema tremendo.

EL mancebo pronto pudo constatarse de ese pasado que no recordaba, al menos que no se le había ocurrido recordar. Esos tiempos en los cuales aquella muchacha que tanto le gustaba era la chica más popular y temida de toda la escuela. Esa misma muchacha que había insultado a Applejack en reiteradas ocasiones, esa muchacha que no había parado por nada del mundo al momento de dividir a todos los grupos dentro de la escuela, a separar amigos. Esos años el deseo de no querer ir a la institución de educación incrementó más de lo normal y al mismo tiempo se creaba una suerte de obediencia hacia ella.

SI Sunset decía que hicieran algo, simplemente lo hacían, en la mayoría de los casos habían aceptado que ella no solo era la reina del baile, sino quien regía en la escuela, con una autoridad comparable o quizás superior a la de la directora Celestia, a cuyos ojos era una muchacha destacable por sus notas y un aparente impecable comportamiento; así de eficiente, escurridiza, astuta y fría había sido, recordó alguna vez en que un muchacho trató de hacerle parar por medio de la intimidación… el final de aquella historia era con su transferencia a otro colegio y una serie de moretones por todo el cuerpo, así como un terrible problema estomacal. También estaba su planificada jugada contra Rarity cuando competían por la corona el primer año. Recordar todos esos sucesos como si fueran extremadamente lejanos, al menos cronológicamente, era absurdo.

Entonces le llegó un recuerdo bastante corto.

 _Flashback_

Era una tarde en la biblioteca, estaba retrasado por algún trabajo que ya no lograba recordar, el punto era que había ido a la biblioteca por un libro, desde luego Cheerilee colaboró para otorgárselo de inmediato, hasta ese punto todo pasó con absoluta tranquilidad, estaba pensando en cuestiones familiares o quizás en la granja cuando se encaminó hacia el pasillo, estaba distraído al respecto por lo cual caminó de forma torpe hacia teniendo como dirección las escaleras para poder irse a su casa. Con cierta habilidad se había escapado de la clase de educación física para adelantarse al tumulto de los pasillos al cambio de hora final del día, por lo cual aparentemente no había nadie más por aquellos rubros.

Al llegar a las escaleras, apenas pudo apreciar una figura subiendo por estas y al parecer, también estaba distraída, la colisión fue inevitable, de hecho, esa chica fue a dar directamente con el brazo de este y asombrosamente lo tiro al piso, ahora podía recordar esa fuerza o quizás terrible equilibrio, el caso fue que esa chica resulto ser nadie más y nadie menos que la terrible Sunset Shimmer. Francamente en ese momento sintió una gran cantidad de miedo por lo que ella fuera a hacer; pues basándose en su experiencia, en los chismes y demás sabía que había dejado a una muchacha con chicle en el cabello por simplemente mirarla mal o hasta encerrado a un muchacho en el baño de hombres por toda una tarde.

Pero en contra de todas las imágenes reproducidas en su cabeza, observó aquellos ojos turquesa y vio en ellos no a una muchacha dispuesta a hacerle daño, sino más bien a una chica dolorida, sus cejas con falta de emotividad, su cabello peinado de forma brusca, pero que por su constitución regia pasaba desapercibido y finalmente sus labios faltos de curvatura alguna que denotase alegría o enfado, finalmente de un momento a otro, mientras ambos se miraron, tragó algo de saliva, después se inclinó a recoger el libro y con cierto cuidado se lo pasó, cosa que tuvo su respuesta inmediata por parte de este, pues se levantó y lo tomó. Aquella mirada lo observó brevemente, ese dolor oculto que nadie más podía develar, ocultado por su rabia, por su aparente invencibilidad, ese momento fue cuando ese miedo por parte de él desapareció o al menos se transformó en un intento de comprender a la chica nueva. Poco después, Sunset se marchó hacia la biblioteca, dejándolo parado y con la impresión de idiota en su rostro.

 _Fin flashback_

\- No serias quien eres. – Dijo él. Provocando tanto la risa de Sunset como de él, era un mal chiste de una tautología que nada decía al respecto; pero que por el contexto y por tratarse de su forma de hablar ocultaba algo más.

\- ¿Y cómo soy? - Cuestionó de forma pronta la de cabello bicolor.

\- Me faltan las palabras. – Dijo de forma sincera el mancebo sentándose de pronto en un tronco.

Sunset interpreto aquello como un halago, aunque conociendo a Big Mac, trataba de decirle que no le gustaría enunciar todo, aunque bien sabía que dentro de todo lo que él consideraba estaba tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Sin embargo, ese pequeño momento le trajo un recuerdo bastante interesante.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez en que tu hermana fue a la oficina de la directora Celestia? – Cuestionó la pelifuego tomando de la mano al mancebo para así obligarlo a levantarse, este desde luego hizo fuerza para quedarse sentado, a lo cual, el jaleo entre los dos terminó tirando con fuerza, Sunset pronto terminó con los labios junto a los de él.

 _Flashback_

Applebloom presentaba alguna que otra lágrima en sus mejillas, que caían hasta el suelo a causa del problema en el cual se había metido. Hace no pocos días atrás Sunset Shimmer había sido vencida por esa extraña magia que pronto se hizo tema de conversación entre los jóvenes y pronto se olvidó pues estaba destinado a guardarse en secreto dentro de la institución. En las banquetas fuera de la oficina de la autoridad superior dentro de la escuela, la pequeña parecía tener un gran problema entre manos. Y no era por nada, pues su cabello estaba cubierto por brillo, pegamento y unas cuantas tiras de papel.

Interesante era notar que ante la ausencia de padres, la familia que le quedaba eran sus dos hermanos y su abuela, pues los cuantiosos primos y tíos de los Apple o estaban muy lejos o no se encontraban todavía en el mejor de sus momentos. En fin, los ojos de la pequeña no podían dejar de visualizar el piso, donde recreaba todo lo ocurrido durante la clase de artes, Sweetie Belle estaba en computación, mientras que Scootaloo en el laboratorio de química, aquel año sus horarios fueron extremadamente variados mientras buscaban ingresar al anuario en cualquier club o clase.

Ni Applejack ni Big Mac llegaban aún al lugar cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par, por ella salió Diamond Tiara con una cara de pocos amigos, conjuntamente su padre también salía aireado por el reproche y las indirectas de la directora tanto a su hija como a la educación que le había brindado; en fin, sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja comenzó a alejarse, dejando a su hija quien se quedó parada frente a una de las chicas de su edad a las que más desprecio guardaba.

Ignorándola, Applebloom escuchó atentamente la voz de la directora.

\- Adelante, pasa. – Fueron las palabras de la mujer de traje dorado.

\- Sí señorita. – Se limitó a decir la muchacha de rasgos todavía aniñados.

Big Mac se encontraba en camino, abandonando la clase de Física sin muchas palabras salvo "urgencia familiar" se apresuró a bajar hasta la primera lenta, doblando a la izquierda para seguir recto, pasando de largo la oficina de la subdirectora Luna, y así llegar a la de la directora Celestia. Pero algo le llamó la atención de inmediato. Al cruzar por un pasillo, mucho antes de llegar a la oficina de la subdirectora pudo ver la figura de Diamond Tiara con brillo por todo el rostro, los ojos algo irritados, su abrigo amarillo rasgado, su peinado completamente arruinado, una cantidad enorme de un líquido viscoso en su cabello y una actitud de pocos amigos. Aunque por primera vez podía verla de brazos cruzados y escuchando a alguien más que no fuera ella misma.

Sorprendente era que la otra figura no fuese su padre, quien por cierto mantenía una ruidosa conversación por celular en el ingreso del colegio, la otra figura correspondía a la de Sunset Shimmer, por esos días era blanco de bromas, chismes y constantes insultos así como de tensiones y falta de cualquier recibimiento amistoso por parte del alumnado de todo el colegio salvo claro por el grupo de amigas de su hermana.

Extrañado, por unos segundos se quedó en una esquina de la pared de la oficina de la subdirectora, oculto de la vista de ambas féminas, pero atento a las palabras apenas audibles por la interferencia de una impresora y de otros ruidos menores.

\- Sabes, yo te admiraba, tú eras una chica con bastante actitud.

\- ¿Y ya no lo soy? ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba la adolescente fingiendo su voz, pues todavía solía hablar de forma petulante e hiriente.

\- Bueno, te dieron una gran paliza la otra noche ¿O no?

Sunset se sentó al lado de la muchacha, en ella habían cosas con las cuales lograba identificarse, al menos en parte… entendía mejor que muchos otros el por qué actuaba de aquella forma y desde que comenzó a prestarle algo de atención pudo constatarse de que en algunas cosas eran muy parecidas. Y algo que solo quedaba entre las dos era esa admiración que le tenía… pero se debía a razones diferentes a las "correctas" en realidad la admiraba porque todos le temían o al menos mientras le tuvieron miedo, pues después del baile de otoño, su vida sufrió un giro de ciento ochenta grados; ahora todo el mundo comenzaba a desquitarse por las ofensas cometidas contra ellos y ellas.

Pero en ese momento, Diamond Tiara le prestaba atención así como cualquier joven aprendiz a su respectivo maestro o en este caso, maestra. Era pues a sus ojos la persona de quien quería aprender ciertas habilidades, cierto carácter y con quien compartía varias afinidades, aunque estas estuviesen ya en un estado de deterioro por el cambio que Sunset internalizaba y exteriorizaba. Durante ese tiempo pasado, en alguna ocasión supo que a Diamond Tiara se le ocurrió ser su hermana menor, en clara imitación a Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash, de quienes ese lazo de hermandad era conocido no solo por el hecho de que tenían los mismos equipos para futbol, tenían notas similares en todas las materias, amaban los deportes, eran irremediablemente tercas y por supuesto, tenían un carácter de completa lealtad, sino porque era algo declarado abiertamente por ambas.

¿Y qué tenían en común la de piel lavanda y la de piel ámbar? Ambas fueron antes del baile de otoño las chicas que tenían el mando de los populares en sus respectivos años, Diamond de los cursos inferiores, mientras que Sunset lo mantuvo en toda la escuela, teniendo también dentro de ese conjunto al de la Rich, no obstante, los de primer y segundo año temían, después de Sunset Shimmer, a Diamond Tiara. No era difícil deducir el porqué de la admiración de la menor, pues observaba en la mayor un ejemplo, una habilidad superior a la de ella, algo que podía aprender pero mucho más que eso, alguien que la podía comprender, de la misma forma la de cabello bicolor podía apreciar gran parte de sí en la muchacha de chaqueta amarilla ahora en estado casi irremediable por el combate que había sostenido su dueña contra la pelirroja.

\- Sí, lo hicieron… por eso estoy aquí. – Advirtió la adolescente observando hacia la pared, el afiche del baile de otoño todavía estaba pegado a la pared.

\- No entiendo, qué tiene que ver que finalmente me estés hablando con lo de esa noche. – Si algo podía ser aquella muchacha de ojos azules era ser completamente directa y firme en sus deseos así como en sus pensamientos, cosa bastante difícil de hallar en chicas de su edad.

\- Bastante, mira bien como termina ese camino…

\- Que te hayan hecho morder el polvo no significa que sea igual para todos.

\- Sí, pero estarás de acuerdo en que mereces tener la atención de los demás y que tienes lo necesario para lograr eso. Admítelo, eres astuta y aunque no me igualas en belleza, eres bastante bien parecida. – Prosiguió la adolescente, haciendo sonreír a la muchacha, quien casi de inmediato se tragó completo el cumplido.

Siendo sinceros, cualquier que reciba algún halago de alguna de las personas que admira po motivo se derrite ante esas palabras, o al menos frente a las apreciaciones que logra hacer. Por breves segundos esa sonrisa de Diamond Tiara se mantuvo, para después convertirse en una mueca algo pícara porque en cuanto a belleza la comparación de su mayor había sido una ingeniosa trampa para demostrarle que todavía tenía algo de la vieja Sunset Shimmer.

\- Sí, claro que sí.

\- ¿Le harías caso a una chica que hace rabietas por todo y que actúa de forma irritante? – Preguntó de repente la adolescente de ojos turquesa poniendo una pierna sobre la otra para apoyarse con toda la espalda en la banca y así poder tomar una posición relajada, llevándose las manos a la nuca para que estas fungieran como una suerte de almohada improvisada.

\- Pues… creo que no, al menos yo no le haría el menor de los casos.

\- Ahí tienes la respuesta. ¿Sería una pena que nadie viera tus virtudes porque solo ven tus defectos a causa de tu forma de comportarte con ellos verdad? – Continuó Sunset, mostrando una capacidad increíblemente grande para la retórica, pues logró realizar algo que nadie había hecho antes. Hacer que Diamond Tiara se planteara de forma seria su actitud.

\- Yo… no lo había pensado así…

\- Tómate tu tiempo, quizás estoy equivocada o quizás no… después de todo me llevó más de cinco años darme cuenta de eso y no me llames vieja o me las pagarás. – Afirmó finalmente poco antes de levantarse para retirarse del lugar.

Al pasar cerca de Big Mac, ni se volteó a verlo, aunque por unos breves segundos, este se quedó viendo su caminar con una enorme duda respecto a los cambios que tenía y por un fugaz momento hasta pudo notar cierta reacción en sus ojos, algo así como un agrado relativo.

El resultado de aquella charla demoró al menos un año, pero al menos los problemas entre su hermana y esa muchacha tuvieron un cese casi definitivo.

 _Fin flashback_

En ese momento, Sunset volvió la vista hacia las inmensas praderas provistas de lo que ahora era paja vieja juntamente con árboles que iban perdiendo las hojas como era costumbre de aquel periodo de tiempo en el año. Así pues, las ganas que la adolescente tenía de pasear por aquellos rumbos se hicieron menos intensos frente al de quedarse sentada junto a Big Mac, quien tomó la iniciativa tomando su mano, así como los enamorados siempre solían hacer en el colegio, sintiendo el frio de las mismas, el mancebo no pudo sino estar contento; aquella chica de la que no conocía mucho o al menos solo conocía lo que ella quería mostrarle era definitivamente especial.

Pero había un detalle más por el cual debía ser sincero consigo mismo…

De un momento a otro, Sunset se recostó contra el adolescente, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, era increíble cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en un tiempo tan corto, hace menos de dos años todo el colegio le temía, en secreto la detestaban, estaba completamente sola, una especie de una contra todo el mundo y ahora... ahora tenía amigas, poseía cierta popularidad algo agobiante, le tenían cierta estima; por si fuera poco ya tenía un novio, aunque en ese campo fuera una total inexperta.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, el frio incrementaba de forma gradual, juntos, con cierto silencio con alguna que otra palabra ocasional, observaban cómo el sol se resguardaba en el horizonte con los vivos naranja, violeta, azul marino y demás, los últimos rayos cálidos de su luz impregnaban el cuerpo de ambos, quienes concentrados en nada más que sentir ese sentimiento tan intenso y al mismo tiempo tan poco definible en palabras; belleza era ese momento, ambos, el contexto, el ocaso, la adolescente con su pelo bicolor con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba los latidos acelerados del silencioso muchacho; los ojos de ambos que se centraban en algún punto en el espacio, el silencio, la capacidad de poder expresar al otro sus emociones sin intermediación de las palaras obsoletas por su insuficiencia para comunicar sentimientos tan diversos, tan íntimos y tan intensos. Bien era que finalmente encontraban a una persona en la cual podían ver algo distinto pero al mismo tiempo tan cercano, esa tranquilidad, esa alegría al cruzar sus manos, al sentir los besos llenos de pasión y del brío que solo pueden demostrar los inexperimentados jóvenes. Y justo era que al fin el sufrimiento por aquella necesidad de amar y ser correspondido era satisfecha de forma sublime en intermediación imperativa de esa relación tan inocente, pero al mismo tiempo tan pura que pocos podrían llegar a entenderla a una edad tan corta, finalmente el dolor desaparecía para dejar campo a esa alegría compartida que ambos tenían.

El tiempo que parecía detenerse mientras ambos estaban juntos finalmente pasó, la hora indicaba las seis y media, con cierto susto, la adolescente fue la primera en regresar de ese momento para marcar en su teléfono el número de Twilight, con cierta impaciencia esperó atenta hasta escuchar su voz. Por su parte, Big Mac se levantaba de forma lenta para ver mejor aquella preocupación propia de Sunset hacia sus amigas.

\- ¿Hola Twi? Sí, hay un tráfico horrible, estaré allí dentro de unos minutos, ¿Ya llegaron todas?... De acuerdo, no tardaré mucho. – Se comunicaba la adolescente mientras movía la cabeza en señal a Big Mac para que ambos salieran de allí.

El mancebo obedeció inmediatamente, algo le había comentado su hermana respecto a una pijamada en casa de Twilight, era de suponer que Sunset no se la perdería por nada del mundo, en cierta medida no sabía nada acerca de cómo estaban reaccionando sus hermanas ante su noviazgo con una de las mejores amigas de Applejack; aunque confiaba en que todo se llevaba de la mejor manera.

Con cierta prisa, ambos salieron del camino que habían tomado para encontrarse nuevamente con la moto de Sunset Shimmer, pero poco antes de subirse, esta sacó un pequeño envoltorio de un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo desenvolvió para mostrar un chocolate en forma de corazón, se lo mostró a Big Mac para que este pensara que se lo estaba regalando, mas cuando este se dispuso a tomarlo, cerró su mano para llevárselo a la boca, cuando éste la observó, la adolescente lo cercó halando con ambas manos los hombros del muchacho.

Sin oponer resistencia alguna, Big Mac cerró los ojos para sentir los labios de Sunset, quien al mismo tiempo y con una habilidad sorprendente pasó el chocolate de su boca hacia la suya, teniendo como único recurso su lengua y sus labios, con movimientos suaves, contracciones en sus labios mientras continuaba brindando aquel beso y finalmente con un empuje fuerte de su lengua pasó el chocolate que ahora Big Mac recibía algo asombrado, pero completamente excitado por la experiencia tan novedosa.

\- Nos vemos Mac. – Dijo finalmente ella al separarse y subirse a su moto.

El adolescente se limitó a observar la mano de Sunset levantada poco antes de que esta le guiñara un ojo y con una intensa luz turquesa desapareciera del lugar, dejando una mancha negra humeante en el asfalto. Recordándole nuevamente que aquella muchacha tenía uso de magia, cosa increíble pero que era parte de ella y con la cual estaba más que contento de contar, pues en más de una ocasión había hecho de su relación algo… diferente de las demás.

Con una sonrisa se encaminó hacia la granja Apple, donde seguramente lo espera una reprimenda por parte de la abuela Smith y las típicas preguntas de Applebloom, quien bajo ninguna circunstancia parecía estar tranquila con el hecho de tener que compartir a su hermano con otra chica que no fuera ella o Applejack, desde luego, el sabor del chocolate lograba quitarle tantos pensamientos negativos al respecto.

Muchos dirían que un gran poder conlleva una responsabilidad o simplemente sujetarían alguna moral de uso debido e indebido de la magia, pero Sunset dictaminaba sus propias reglas, además, su único parámetro estaba sujeto a si hacía o no daño a alguien, al no suponer peligro en absoluto, transportarse de un lugar a otro la sacaba de graves apuros o de un poco de magia en alguna actividad, ahora que podía volver a manipularla, no le veía el menor inconveniente. Aunque claro, era un secreto suyo y de Big Mac.

La pijamada comenzó con una película de romance, obviamente Rarity y Fluttershy la pusieron a votación, se llamaba cielo bajo tierra o algo así, con una victoria de cuatro contra tres, era de esperarse que tanto Rainbow Dash como Applejack y la pelifuego estuvieran en contra, pero la democracia venció al final.

El protagonista, un muchacho de barrio bajo conocía a una muchacha de un colegio privado, de esos que eran mucho peores que la preparatoria cristal, donde al menos se trabajaba por ser los mejores, allí todo se reducía a cosas superfluas y superficiales; ciertamente, cierta cantidad de emociones se liberaron en todas, no solamente por la cantidad de escenas tristes, alegres o sobrecargadas de toda película de romance popular, sino porque ese protagonista tenía la piel guinda, ojos verdes y un cabello amarillo.

\- Se parece a Big Mac. – Dijo Pinkie Pie con cierta alegría, provocando una risa cómplice en todas, menos en Applejack.

Pero allí no terminaba todo la protagonista, la amada del adolescente tenía el cabello rojizo y finalizaba en las puntas con un color amarillo, seguidamente, su piel era de color azul obscuro y sus ojos azules. Mas en este punto ninguna se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera Pinkie Pie, aunque todas coincidían en que se parecía a Sunset, incluso ella podía apreciarlo.

Mientras se daba a lugar la trama de la película, donde se enfrentaban dos mundos completamente opuestos, donde el uno debía ocultar al otro para que su amor no se viera ni perturbado ni usurpado; dos amantes en medio de un mundo que los superaba, como unos Romeo y Julieta tergiversados en el mundo moderno, ambos tenían escapadas, momentos íntimos y escenas donde se apreciaba con mayor claridad la diferencia entre sus mundos.

Applejack desde luego reflexionaba mientras compartía la pena que suscitaba la inevitable revelación de aquel amor purgado de todo interés ajeno a la entrega, a la correspondencia de dos individuos que tenían afinidades, actitudes, valores y personalidades que lograban trascender su realidad material. Ese amor o quizás pasión juvenil del cual también eran partícipes las adolescentes, de una forma u otra, era transmitido en esos ciento cuarenta y tres minutos de película, salvo claro la parte en la cual la pasión de ambos se transfirió al deseo por el cuerpo del otro, escena claro que por una razón u otra pasaron de largo.

Sunset Shimmer tenía cierta capacidad inherente a la mayor parte de los seres humanos, pero que rara vez era perfeccionado y afinado, la del oportunista, aquel que puede encontrar el momento y las actitudes idóneas para poner en marcha algún plan, donde se veían implicadas una multitud de aptitudes de observación, razonamiento y atención así como planificación.

Con cierta soltura se acercó para estar al lado de la Apple, quien al ver el final de la escena, con el resto de sus amigas comenzaba a contener una lágrima, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie habían cedido desde hace cinco minutos atrás, cuando el protagonista declaraba frente a un grupo de "amigos" de la muchacha su amor por ella y su disposición a enfrentar a todo el mundo por ella.

Ciertamente, también la de piel ámbar había soltado ya las lágrimas, aunque sus razones eran bastante distintas a las de una reproducción de hechos de la vida real. Al sentarse al lado de la fémina vaquera apoyó su cabeza contra la cama de Twilight, no sin antes soltar un pequeño suspiro.

Inevitablemente Applejack se volteó para observarla.

Sunset, con sus lágrimas, pronto compartidas por Applejack, observaron juntas, mientras tomaban algunas palomitas del enorme tazón que acabaron entre todas las presentes, el final de aquella película.

 _\- Te amo…_ \- Decía con su último aliento el adolescente poco antes de morir a causa de un balazo que dio directamente en su corazón.

\- _Y yo a ti…_ \- sentenciaba la adolescente abrazando con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su difunto amado.

Nuevamente ambas amigas se vieron a los ojos, Sunset tragó un poco de saliva antes de hablar, aprovechando los cortos segundos de la escena final para repensar bien sus palabras, porque bien sabía que el poder de estas lo era todo.

\- Applejack, vamos por algo de tomar. ¿Ustedes quieren algo? – Cuestionó poco antes de dirigirse a la cocina junto a la rubia.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el efecto de la película pasase, ni bien salieron de la habitación la pelifuego le dirigió la palabra a la de ojos verdes.

\- Aunque no estuve de acuerdo estuvo bastante triste.

\- Sí, aunque ese chico y esa chica no dejaron de recordarme a ti y a mi hermano… - La vaquera se calló porque entendía bien el mensaje implícito en el filme, pero no deseaba tomar en cuenta la posible lección de este.

\- A mí también y créeme que yo lo quiero mucho… lo suficiente para atreverme a hablarte de esto. ¿Por qué no puedes creer que es posible que seamos novios y al mismo tiempo tu amiga?

\- Ya te lo dije Sunset, estas cosas terminan mal, si terminan o pelean el problema me incluirá a mí y a las chicas.

\- Te juro que no será así si es que se da el peor de los casos, aunque créeme que yo lo quiero mucho… además, no es como si fuera a quitártelo, él es tu hermano y siempre me habla de ti, además, él insistió para que hablara contigo de esto…

Big Mac, siempre cuidando a los que quiere, se dijo a sí misma la vaquera.

En las escaleras, ocultas por un pasillo cubierto por un muro se escondían las cinco chicas restantes, empujándose por escuchar mejor a las dos amigas, todas apenas podían mantener el equilibrio, pues estaban apachurradas para poder acercar sus orejas todo lo posible para poder escuchar la conversación. Fluttershy estaba de cuclillas, mientras Twilight estaba parada y como podía Rarity estaba a la mitad, finalmente Pinkie Pie utilizaba a la tres como punto de apoyo para estar arriba de las tres, distribuyendo tan bien el peso que estas apenas se incomodaban, claro, podía hacerlo mal y aun así tendrían que aguantar si no deseaban ser descubiertas.

Rainbow Dash por su parte dejó de intentar escuchar para sentarse en una de las gradas. Sus ojos eran escondidos por su cabello, con la cabeza gacha aguardaba a que la respuesta llegara tarde, su curiosidad le jugaba una doble partida, pues podía estar arriba haciendo como que nada estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba allí, ansiosa en su interior por la respuesta de Applejack, porque bien sabía que Sunset no haría nada que pusiese en peligro su amistad.

Egoísta, sí, pues en el fondo deseaba que la respuesta de la de ojos verdes fuera negativa, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sunset Shimmer no lograra quedarse con Big Mac, por el simple hecho de que deseaba estar en su lugar, de tener a Big Mac su atención, sus palabras, ese querer que o había correspondido y que parecía ya no volver más…

Cuando escuchó la risilla de sus amigas se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación de Twilight, cuidando de que no la siguieran y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener el llanto, esfuerzo que pudo mantener hasta llegar al final de las escaleras, momento en el cual finalmente cedió para tenderse sobre la cama y dar un grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras tapaba su boca con una almohada.

* * *

¿A poco fue un capítulo diverso? Lamento haber tenido este ligero retraso, mis actividades están siendo un poco extenuantes. Pero la buena noticia es que terminé uno de mis otros Fics, el cual trataba de este lado de Sunset Shimmer del cual alguna vez les hable, el lado obscuro que el fandom en su mayoría no desea ver; pero que es posible y además se puede apreciar en las películas, aunque claro Hasbro está empezando a tratar de arrinconarla cada vez más, pues con la aparición de Twilight del mundo humano por un lado y Starlight Glimmer por el otro, su protagonismo es menos relevante. No obstante, espero que esto cambie en Legends of Everfree. Sin molestarles más, les dejo un pequeño adelanto del fic ya terminado:

 _Nadie puede escapar de su pasado._

 _\- O: Es lo que eres Sunset Shimmer, un demonio._

 _Pues este siempre persigue a sus protagonistas._

 _\- SSE: Yo jamás desee ser esto, y no voy a seguir esos designios._

 _\- O: Pero lo eres y solo puedes negarlo siendo la evolución de nuestra especie._

 _\- GW: Hermanita, aunque no queramos, solo uno de los dos puede continuar con la evolución de nuestra especie._

 _Pero ¿Se puede cambiar el destino?_

 _\- SSE: Escucha, esto no tiene por qué ser así…_

 _\- GW: Hablas desde el punto de vista de una humana o una poni, pero ambos sabemos que no tienes razones para ser hipócrita conmigo._

 _\- SP: No hay bien y mal más allá del que puedas dictaminar e imponer y puedes imponer tu visión de varias formas, incluso te amarán si logras hacerlo de manera cauta e ingeniosa._

Bueno, ahora tendré el tiempo que le dedicaba a El Legado para este fic, así que creo que podré hacer un capítulo para la semana que viene, nos leemos pronto.


	25. Para toda acción

Otro capítulo más, solo por si llegan a pensarlo, cualquier referencia de este fic a cierto one shot es solo coincidencia.

* * *

Era asombrosa la cantidad de alumnos fuera del colegio, era un bonito viernes, los salones que deberían estar llenos en su mayoría, se hallaban con apenas dos o tres estudiantes. Cierto era que todos tuvieron opción a elegir entre un día de excursión u otro día en el colegio aburrido; no faltó quien pensó salir de paseo el día entero, quedarse en su casa rascándose la panza mientras veía la terrible programación de la televisión de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Un muchacho de piel rojiza andaba caminando por los pasillos como si se hallara abandonado, en cierta medida lo estaba, pues no tenía a nadie con quien hablar o pasar el resto del día.

Discord había preferido suspender su clase para irse lo más pronto posible, mientras que el resto de los profesores decidieron darse el día libre en vista de que los estudiantes también lo deseaban y que la directora Celestia había dado carta verde a una suspensión de clases si es que todos estaban de acuerdo. Sí, era uno de esos particulares días donde uno se siente estúpido por no ir a una excursión, pensando quizás en cómo la estarían pasando sus amigos y mucho más aún si se halla en el último año de escuela.

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, en un parpadeo ya se hallaban a tres meses de la graduación, del día final de clases, muchos aspiraban a librarse de las garras tediosas de la secundaria, otros por su parte ya planificaban una beca o ingreso a la universidad, era más que seguro que una gran mayoría ya tenía un buen prospecto de trabajo, pues a decir verdad la CHS tenía una buena fama como formadora de excelentes artistas culinarios, mecánicos, alguno que otro científico e incluso una estrella del pop… eran solo algunos de los títulos con los cuales gozaba. En fin… nadie, ni siquiera él podían evitar sentir ese conteo regresivo lleno de ansiedad, miedo y una curiosidad terribles.

\- Decidió sentarse por un rato en la primera grada para bajar al paso inferior, la cantidad de personas era realmente más que mínima. Lo peor de todo era que faltaban dos horas para que las clases terminaban.

Aunque esto último era relativo, el número se había reducido mucho, muchísimo más después del almuerzo… en otras palabras, estaba allí sentado como un completo idiota, pues podría irse tranquilamente. Entonces ¿Por qué quedarse a ver una ventana donde no pasaba nada interesante? Con cierta extrañeza se levantó. No, no estaba mirando la ventana correcta y lo sabía Dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo hacia su izquierda recordó pronto que la había visto en dos ocasiones durante todo el día.

Estaba en la cancha trasera del colegio, la había visto practicar en la tarde y ahora… desde hace un rato que ya no le prestaba atención alguna… desde hace un rato que de pronto comenzó a hablarle como a una amiga más y eso era lo que debía ser. Aunque no podía evitar notar cierto cambio en ella, durante las últimas semanas se había vuelto más cerrada a él, sus conversaciones duraban mucho menos, por no decir que de no ser él quien se acercara para decirle hola, simplemente no ocurriría.

Al asomarse por la ventana pudo verla, con sus cabellos del color del arcoíris… no podía reconocer bien su expresión, pero por la forma de caminar pisando con fuerza y cerrando los puños evitando mover sus brazos y extrañamente comenzaba a tratar de llevar su cabello detrás de su oreja podía concluir que estaba furiosa. ¿Por qué? se cuestionaba, le preocupaba indudablemente, pero… ¿Era buena idea acercarse cuando ella estaba tan furiosa? El distanciamiento entre los dos también era la pérdida de confianza. Viéndola rematar una serie de pelotas de futbol hacia una portería notó que la actitud de la de piel cian solo empeoraba, creyó por un instante llegar a escuchar sus gritos de frustración.

Sintiendo una especie de presión en el pecho, ni dolorosa ni de felicidad, sino de culpa puso una mano sobre la ventana. Al apreciarla nuevamente recogiendo los que fueron proyectiles sin dirección clara se decidió y abandonó nuevamente su acostumbrado papel de observador.

Rainbow Dash llevaba más de tres horas practicando y todavía no podía reconocerse en su juego.

\- ¡Mier!... demonios. – Maldijo junto con el último pelotazo fallido.

En su cabeza solo aparecía de forma constante sus partidos recientes, todos terminaron en derrota simplemente su juego había empeorado a tal grado que en el último prefirió quedarse como reemplazo, sus saques, pases y remates eran terribles, no podía controlar la dirección ni un poco. Acechada por las observaciones de todo el equipo prefirió quedarse en la escuela por todo ese día para practicar. Pero por mucho que lo intentara simplemente no podía mejorar.

Para empeorar las cosas, los cazadores de talentos todavía no la habían visto, es decir, su posible beca a la universidad aún no estaba asegurada. Por lo cual ya tenía dos grandes problemas; no podía creer que algo como aquello tuviera lugar en un momento tan crucial en su vida. Ciertamente, mientras más lo intentaba más se frustraba pues no mejoraba ni tan siquiera un poco. Había escuchado, leído y visto aquellos bajones tan repentinos en algunas de sus figuras deportivas a seguir, incluso Spitfire había tenido uno el año pasado por… De pronto, mientras alineaba las pelotas,

Ese momento fue como una terrible revelación, era algo tan evidente, tan obvio que no le había prestado atención durante todo ese tiempo. A Spitfire le había dado ese bajón debido a un problema amoroso y a ella le estaba pasando algo similar. Completamente convencida aclaró entonces cuál era ese problema: Big Mac junto a Sunset, ambos estuvieron en todos los partidos, sentados al lado del otro, obviamente, junto con el resto de sus amigas y su hermana menor. Al verlos su juego comenzaba a empeorar en enorme medida. Mas ahora, debía ser sincera, su cabeza estaba llena con la imagen de Big Mac y Sunset en la excursión.

No podía evitarlo, tampoco negarlo, eso sí, podía disfrazarlo frente a sus amigas. La idea de la pareja a la que había incitado en primer lugar era cada vez más asfixiante, más dolorosa, tenía pensado superar todo aquello, no era como si durara para siempre, tenía la horrible experiencia con Soarin y sabía que las cosas sería iguales ahora. Pero de momento no daba pie a ninguna mejora.

-Haber… - se dijo a si misma teniendo en mente una idea algo descabellada. – usemos esto.

Posicionándose para una serie de cinco remates con su pie derecho y diez con el izquierdo visualizó a Big Mac junto a Sunset Shimmer en la portería, si era verdad que ese era el problema de fondo que tanto la estaba molestando… usar aquella imagen que le traía tantas emociones como blanco para sus remates lograría devolverle su gran puntería.

Respirando hondo y visualizando lo mejor que podía, se preparó para rematar con la pierna derecha. Cerró los ojos, avanzó tres pasos y con toda su fuerza, así como su habilidad disparó la esférica que ahora era un proyectil eficiente certero y veloz. Cuando dio de lleno en el arco. Rainbow no pudo sino sentirse tonta por la sencillez con la cual se resolvía el problema y la ridiculez con la cual había mejorado… dentro de su cabeza todavía estaba presente el hecho de haber separado a la pareja.

Aunque claro, nunca se atrevería a hacerlo en la vida real. Quería a sus dos amigos, a uno en forma diferente que a la otra, pero a fin de cuenta era leal con ambos, no se interpondría, guardaría su dolor, sonreiría y seguramente podría olvidarlo todo en el futuro.

Siempre; siempre, siempre se repetía que si en verdad quería a Big Mac, entonces debía dejarlo ir, si en verdad era una amiga de Sunset Shimmer, no haría nada para herirla, sino más bien procurar que estuviera contenta. Manteniendo su promesa, ese era el dilema del cual salía convenciéndose de que pronto pasaría el dolor, lidiando con esas ganas que tenía de ir donde Big Mac hablarle, escucharlo, verlo y tratar de ganarse su querer de nuevo.

Segundo remate, tres pasos nuevamente y otro súper proyectil que daba de lleno en el arco; sí, Rainbow Dash había vuelto. Esta vez, sin ver para incrementar el reto retrocedió y pateó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero al no escuchar la red atrapando el balón, abrió sus ojos para ver a un muchacho tirado en el piso, mientras el balón se iba girando hacia un extremo.

\- Lo que me faltaba. – Afirmó para dar a entender al muchacho lo inoportuno que había sido su paso por medio de la cancha de futbol.

Mientras se acercaba para ver mejor a quién había logrado tirar al piso con semejante pelotazo, pudo percatarse de que era el rostro de Big Mac, entonces, casi instintivamente comenzó a correr.

Todavía con el mundo dando vueltas, el mancebo apenas respondió al intento de Rainbow Dash por tratar de levantarle halando de una de sus manos, se tomó unos cuantos segundos hasta que el aturdimiento por el golpe bajara hasta el punto en el cual solo podía escuchar un pitido en su oído izquierdo. Era sorprendente que la puntería de Rainbow Dash mejorara tanto en tan poco tiempo, aunque lamentablemente el último tiro fue directamente a su rostro, por mucho que hubiese mantenido una distancia prudente entre él y las posibles direcciones que el balón podría tomar.

\- Enserio eres inoportuno… ¿No te lastimé o sí? – Expresó con gran preocupación la fémina mientras trataba nuevamente de ayudar al joven Apple a levantarse, pero este simplemente no cooperaba, limitándose a sentarse sobre sus piernas frente a ella.

La visión tardó un poco en regresar a la normalidad, pronto pudo reconocer el fornido par de piernas de Rainbow Dash, para inmediatamente subir hasta el rostro, esos ojos violeta lo observaban llenos de preocupación, hacía tiempo que no la había visto así por él… era algo distinto, aunque inesperado e planificado.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Emmm… ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

\- Tres. – Bromeo el adolescente ganándose un gesto de desaprobación por parte de su interlocutora, quien no tuvo otra forma más de reaccionar.

\- Te lo digo enserio.

\- Dos… - LE respondió el adolescente frotándose el rostro, este todavía tenía esa inmensa calor, seguida de cierto adormecimiento.

\- De cuerdo, todo bien, entonces…

\- De donde vengo se dice perdona. – Afirmó Big Mac observando con sus ojos verdes la polera colorida de la adolescente, quien al voltearse para verlo nuevamente pudo percatarse de ello.

\- Sí, perdona, lo siento… pero tienes que admitir que algo de culpa tienes, digo, te metiese en medio del camino.

\- Cierto. ¿Cansada? – Dijo de forma pronta el mancebo tratando de sonar seguro de sus palabras, aunque francamente después de obligarla a pedir perdón no tenía más qué hacer.

\- Sí, algo… - Le respondió la de cabello multicolor.

En ese instante, por la cabeza de Rainbow Dash pasaron muchas cosas, era raro que pensara tanto antes de actuar, más la circunstancia requería que así fuera. Frente a ella estaban dos posibilidades, quedarse en una charla en la cual era muy posible que dijera algo que no debía o irse y evitar todo problema futuro. La decisión estaba tomada de ante mano. A los pocos pasos, mientras la fémina se alejaba sin dar explicación alguna, de pronto perdió el equilibrio a causa de alguna basura que se puso en su camino, cayendo de frente, sus reflejos pudieron poner sus brazos al frente para amortiguar la caída y así impedir un choque de bruces contra el piso que aunque fuese tierra algo húmeda con césped, dolía.

En el piso, pudo percatarse casi inmediatamente que Big Mac había estirado el brazo para atrapar su pierna y así evitar su huida del lugar, un método brusco, pero que de inmediato se ganó toda la atención de la adolescente, quien velozmente se levantó para acercarse hacia el mancebo.

\- Cuál es tu problema.

\- Quiero hablar con mi amiga. – Afirmó el mancebo tímidamente, todavía sentado entre sus piernas. Al no saber cómo llamar su atención, había optado por un medio poco ortodoxo, aunque en cierta medida, efectivo.

Entre la furia y la confusión, Rainbow Dash se quedó observando al adolescente, mientras se sentaba, aquella petición era tan directa, pero tan difícil de negarse, al menos para ella era imposible decir que no a algo tan simple.

\- Tu… ¿tu amiga? – Cuestionó de repente la adolescente con cierta sonrisa irónica así como un tono de voz peculiar.

Definitivamente aquellas palabras lograron desencadenar en Rainbow Dash una suerte de emociones contradictorias, pero en su mayoría tenían un origen común.

\- Sip. – Afirmó tímidamente el mancebo mientras trataba de descifrar qué había dicho o hecho mal, pues por el aspecto de la de ojos violeta estaba furiosa ¿o no? Nunca la había visto así antes.

Parada, tomó al muchacho por el cuello de su camisa.

\- Quisiera que me trataras como a una amiga… pero no es así. – Afirmó la adolescente poco antes de reconsiderar lo que estaba haciendo y soltar al joven para después alejarse, dos pasos atrás y él todavía la observaba con aquellos ojos verdes que ultimadamente tenían el poder de paralizarla, de que su corazón latiera fuertemente.

Las palabras de Rainbow Dash eran poco claras, ahora Big Mac podía sentirse presa de la misma forma de hablar que tenía. Pero ¿A qué se refería con eso? Los ojos de Rainbow se viraron para observar su mochila a quizás cincuenta o setenta metros de distancia, todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir de allí, tomar su mochila y dirigirse a su casa, así de simple era la solución más racional o al menos con menores consecuencias negativas, era una de esas raras ocasiones en las cuales podía apreciar los problemas que acarrearían sus acciones, lentamente estaba recuperando el control, no debía perderlo nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué hice?

Esta vez, las cosas se salieron de control, no por las palabras, sino por lo que daban a entender, en serio a Big Mac ya no le importaba ni un solo poco o quizás estaba pasando algo peor… él lo hacía apropósito, fingir que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Recordando el mes pasado, no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que era el segundo caso el verdadero.

\- Qué no hiciste Big Mac… no quiero hablar contigo de esto, solo te diré que dejes de hacerlo. Adiós. – Se despidió poco antes de salir del lugar, se sentía terrible, sus energías de pronto bajaron, sus ganas de ver a sus amigas a su llegada también, de hecho, solo deseaba llegar a su casa, darse una merecida ducha y dormirse hasta el día siguiente.

Los problemas del corazón eran los peores que conocían, más confusos que los matemáticos, más extravagantes que los físico químicos y mucho más fuertes que los filosóficos que daba Discord. De hecho, la cantidad de consecuencias eran enormes, si su juego había cambiado por algo tan tonto, ¿Cuánto valía realmente preocuparse por esos sentimientos? Ese retorcijón siguió en su pecho hasta que llegó a su mochila, tenía una gran cantidad de cosas en qué pensar y muchas más que deseaba olvidar.

No podía evitarlo, estaba furiosa con Big Mac, pero no se comparaba en nada con la furia que tenía contra ella misma; en cierta medida, no era la culpa de Big Mac ¿O sí? Su cabeza divagaba en todo tipo de preguntas de ese tipo, ensayaba intentos de solución que iban desde insultarlo para que no se acercara hasta tratar de ser su amiga otra vez, pero los dados ya estaban lanzados. Con cierto detenimiento guardó uno que otro implemento en su mochila y se la cargó a la espalda. Sin embargo, hizo algo que sabía que no debía. Se dio media vuelta para observar al mancebo, sentado en el mismo lugar, observándola completamente confundido.

¿Qué quería? Ya había logrado lo que se proponía, no perdería el orgullo que le quedaba. Si big Mac la conocía, lo sabría tan bien como ella.

De un momento a otro, el mancebo se levantó para darse media vuelta. Rainbow apreció la resignación de Big Mac, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa cuando un balón le llegó directamente al pie.

Al voltearse nuevamente, observó al joven Apple parado en la portería, listo para frenar cualquier intento de gol de su parte. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel sujeto era más terco que una mula y eso era el colmo, tanto que de pronto la adolescente dejó caer su mochila, tomó el balón entre sus manos, caminó hasta estar en frente de Big Mac, detrás de la línea de remate, sus días estaban contados, lo sabía ella, lo sabía él, pero allí estaban, mirándose fijamente como rivales, quizás como amigos pero eso sí, como dos personas con un pasado bastante colorido.

Un remate directo a la izquierda, las manos del mancebo pudieron con el poderoso pelotazo, pero ni bien lo tapó, Rainbow estaba impulsándose para lanzar otro, arrojándose sin el menor miedo, a la derecha pudo darle un puñetazo para desviarlo, seguidamente tuvo que levantar la pierna izquierda para tratar de cubrir otro cañonazo, tal fue su suerte que interceptó el tiro, aunque le causó un dolor horrible en el muslo, con esa típica sensación de haber sido tocado por metal caliente. Se paró todo lo rápido que pudo, en esta ocasión el tiro pasó a pocos centímetros de su cabeza sin dejarle opción a ningún tipo de reacción, es más, por su velocidad hasta pudo escuchar el zumbido.

\- Prepárate, porque esta entrará aunque no lo quieras. – Informó Rainbow poco antes de posicionarse, correr, conocía el remate al derecho y al revés, era un tiro con efecto, patear con una determinada parte del pie, con determinada fuerza, para que el balón girara a tal velocidad que pudiera cambiar su dirección en el aire. Esa era la explicación de Twilight, pero ella no podría lograrlo en un mes de práctica, en cambio Rainbow tenía la aptitud físico psíquica para completar el tiro que muchos le llamaban "chanfle".

Big Mac pudo ver la trayectoria, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a la izquierda, pero al notar que iba a la derecha, con la emoción de momento, utilizó todas sus fuerzas, desde sus piernas hasta su sección media, incluso sus brazos para extenderlos y así impulsarse aún más; desde lo lejos Rainbow podía apreciar el intento de Big Mac por bloquear su tiro, en menos de un segundo pudo apreciar cómo su impulso brío lo acercaba hasta una de las frías barras de metal que componían la portería, cómo su cabeza impactaba contra esta para después caer de forma pesada en el piso. Aunque fue difícil de creer, dio un grito de susto poco antes de correr a socorrerlo.

Los ojos de Big Mac se abrieron de un momento a otro, su cabeza le latía fuertemente, era como si recibiera martillazos directamente en la cabeza, pero eso era para poco, después de un rato, pudo denotar cierto frio en su frente, para después volverse en un calor leve y por último en un pedazo de piel que comenzaba a latirle, para después apreciar algo húmedo bajando hasta su oído, ¿Qué había pasado? Más bien ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Los colores de la enfermería cambiaban, se hacían más obscuros. Por cierto ¿No estaba en la cancha?

Su memoria comenzó a albanar de forma poco secuencial, pero con cierto detalle lo ocurrido antes de que quedara inconsciente. El salto… la pelota, los ojos de Rainbow Dash y después su grito, entonces pudo constatarse de un escozor en la frente y un dolor de cabeza que no desaparecía. Al llevarse la mano a la frente pudo ver que tenía varios puntos, no se animaba a contarlos, aunque parecía que la herida era lo suficientemente grande como para ser notoria a metros de distancia. Vaya golpe que se había dado.

¿Y dónde estaba ella? El lugar estaba vacío, si bien lo atendieron ahora necesitaba irse y no podía encontrar a la enfermera ni a ningún conocido, es más, podía apostar a que todos se habían ido ya hace más de una hora atrás… el dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Quizás era mejor buscar un espejo y evaluar por sí mismo el resultado del accidente. Estuvo a punto de pararse de la camilla cuando la puerta se abrió.

Era Rainbow Dash, sus ojos denotaban gran preocupación y al verlo estos se abrieron, no lo dudó ni un solo segundo, corrió hacia el mancebo y le dio un golpe en el pecho poco antes de sentarse a su lado.

\- Me asustaste tonto. – Afirmó ella cayendo presa de aquellas emociones que la siguieron durante esa hora y media.

Sorprendiendo al mancebo, la adolescente llevó una de sus manos a la frente de Big Mac.

Con todas sus fuerzas deseaba poder curarlo de aquella forma, quitarle aquella herida, el dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo. Le había arruinado el rostro, quizás de forma permanente, se sentía terrible aunque bien sabía que todo era un accidente, nada podría convencerla de que no tenía culpa alguna.

\- Lo siento Mac… no quise hacerte nada de esto… lo siento… lo siento. – Se disculpaba reiteradamente la adolescente mientras pasaba su mano por la herida del joven Apple, de forma débil, apenas rozando los puntos y desde luego, sin tocar la herida, sino más bien rodeándola.

La personalidad de Big Mac era de esas que podían olvidar las ofensas, pero jamás las preguntas o los problemas, al ser un tipo práctico, difícilmente podría desviarse del tema principal o del objetivo que perseguía. En ese instante afloró aquella parte que podía definirlo bastante bien. Extendiendo su brazo tomó buscó el de la adolescente, desde luego, primero falló y dio un leve golpe al muslo de esta, pero finalmente lo encontró. Rainbow, sorprendida por la acción del mancebo observó sus ojos a través del entorno que comenzaba a obscurecerse cada vez más.

Aquellos ojos verdes finalmente regresaban a cómo eran antes, antes de que todo se convirtiera en una suerte de novela de la cual no deseaba formar parte, en ese tiempo cuando le mostraban calidez, calma y un amor al que no supo poner nombre; nuevamente se repitió que era ya muy tarde para ella, las cosas estaban dichas, Big Mac era algo que debía olvidar y ahora estaba quieta, esperando cualquier señal, esta desde luego era obvio, estaba escrita en aquellos ojos, en la fuerza con la cual él se aferraba a su brazo y el silencio previo a que hablara, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera decir algo, decidió cortar la comunicación entre ambos.

\- Big Mac hay cosas más importantes…

\- Esto es lo más importante para mí ahora. – Le espetó el joven Apple sin soltarla, deseaba que se quedara justo donde estaba, que lo escuchara y que abriera su corazón que se había vuelto tan accesible a él.

\- Estás lastimado, déjame traerte algo de beber al menos. – Afirmó Rainbow como excusa para evitar cualquier conversación con el mancebo.

\- ¿Por qué debo de estar lastimado para que me pongas atención? – Cuestionó de repente Big Mac con el recuerdo de su relación en el pasado.

Aquellas palabras fueron peores que una daga en el corazón, eran ciertas y su verdad era más hiriente que cualquier insulto que hubiera recibido a lo largo de su vida, sus ojos violeta se cerraron, desde el fondo de su corazón la culpa llegaba para no marcharse, nada podía cambiar el pasado y nada podía quitarle sus errores.

\- No me digas eso, nunca quise lastimarte, nunca desee hacerte daño… Si solo me lo hubieras dicho yo no habría actuado de esa forma, no te habría hablado de Soarin.

De pronto la adolescente tragó saliva poco antes de continuar con sus palabras, estas pues comenzaba a soltar el contenido más profundo de su corazón, aquel que solo podría salir en un momento de sinceridad, desenfreno y falta de cordura en consecuencias como el que comenzaba a presentarse.

\- Ahora las cosas serían distintas, yo no estaría con el corazón roto y tú no me odiarías por lo que te hice… ya está, lo dije… qué más quieres de mí.

Causándole incluso más dolor que sus heridas al momento de chocar con el tubo de acero. La falta de delicadeza de la adolescente podía ser algo de lo cual pocos disfrutarían, pero era algo que Big Mac apreciaba en gran medida, sin embargo, de pronto pudo apreciar el pronto silencio que ella había adoptado, de su apartamiento después de que lo suyo con Sunset se "oficializara", en ese momento pudo ver una inversión de los tableros mejor que antes; pero algo había que le revolvía la conciencia, algo que conocía bien y que sabía muy bien que no podía ocultarlo.

\- No te odio…

\- No lo sé, pero quieres lastimarme, hoy me di cuenta. – Afirmó la adolescente llevándose una mano al brazo, para sobárselo, tal cual hacía Fluttershy cuando su timidez trataba de boicotearla.

EN ese instante, el mancebo pudo percatarse de que Rainbow Dash no era ninguna tonta… al principio había sido como un juego inocente, solo ver si ella tenía alguna reacción ahora que él tenía a Sunset Shimmer como novia y no a ella, en cierto grado deseaba saber si la muchacha de cabello arcoíris llegó a sentir algo similar a lo que sintió anteriormente por ella. El resultado fue efectivo, pero aquí era donde se desconocía completamente, pues al saber que ella tenía una reacción similar a la suya cuando la observaba con Soarin, tuvo de pronto cierta emoción, cierto placer por verla en el mismo estado que él… pero además tan grande resulto que pronto acompañó a Sunset y sus amigas a la barra de futbol, a algunas actividades escolares, y aprovechando que Rainbow los observaba la tomaba de la mano, la abrazaba o la besaba.

Era una vergüenza, pero una parte dentro de él clamaba que aquello era justicia; pero impartida contra alguien que lo quería; ¿Cuán canalla podía ser? Ponerla a propósito en su misma situación pasada, no podía ser nada más que venganza, pero él durante esas semanas se desconoció. Aquel deseo tan vil lo había guiado a lastimar a la misma chica que alguna vez había querido de forma tan desgarradora.

Pronto la de ojos violeta retiró su mano de la frente de Big Mac para interceptar su mano, era un dilema extraordinario el que tenía en frente.

\- Se que te hice daño, supongo que ya te las has cobrado todas, ahora te pediré que dejes de hacerlo… - prosiguió la adolescente, sintiendo su corazón encogiéndose de forma drástica, su palpitar no se aceleraba, sino que se hacía lento.

\- Yo no… - Big Mac quería mentir con todas sus fuerzas, no tenía el valor para aceptar la verdad de los hechos, pero al ver los ojos quebradizos de ella en contraste con la ahora luz nocturna proveniente del exterior todo se fue al demonio.

Qué había hecho, en ese momento pudo ver nuevamente aquella chica hermosa de cabello que tanto lo enloquecía, de personalidad terca a morir, de pasos seguros, de charla afable y de carácter tan leal que jamás caería en bajezas como él. De un momento a otro la adolescente logró liberarse de la mano del mancebo, bajando la mirada se levantó de su lado. Big Mac apreció el vestido blanco y rosa, sus calzas negras a medio muslo, sus medias, su chaqueta azul y ese pelo que tanto lo enloqueció en el pasado, Rainbow Dash… cómo pudo hacerle algo así…

\- Espera… - Dijo de pronto a punto de gritar, presa de la desesperación; pero el daño, el sentido del silencio y la decepción ya estaban dichos, ya no había marcha atrás.

Perdiendo el equilibrio por efecto de la poca sintonía que tenía después del desmayo y sin levantarse, Big Mac cayó al piso, pero aun así, no dejó de tratar de alcanzar a la adolescente.

Rainbow se dio la vuelta para tomarlo por el brazo, de inmediato Big Mac utilizó ambos brazos para aferrarse fuertemente de aquella muchacha a la cual no podía poner ya definición precisa, aquella cuya relación no era más confusa porque simplemente se quedaba en blanco dentro de su cabeza, aquella que ya no sería ni su amiga ni su musa, aquella que se marchaba para no volver, sabía bien que al salir de la puerta su historia sería borrada de la misma que un dibujante borra las imperfecciones de un retrato.

Tomada por sorpresa Rainbow dejó que el mancebo estrechara aquel abrazo, con la promesa de que no le daría mayor importancia.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – cuestionó el joven Apple con gran pesar por tener de alguna forma a aquella persona especial dentro del círculo tan pequeño que representaba a quienes consideraba como amigos.

Una lágrima luchó por salir del párpado de la adolescente, con todo lo dicho y hecho, no había marcha atrás, lo quería demasiado como para ser solamente su amiga y le perdonaba el daño que le había hecho, era lo mejor para todos que sus vidas se separaran.

\- Te quiero demasiado… lo siento, quizás cuando te olvide podamos fingir que nada de esto pasó y podamos ser amigos… - decía con el corazón abierto de par en par poco antes de separarse con ayuda de sus manos. – quiero que dejes de hablarme, no me mandes mensajes ni me busques, créeme que cuando olvide lo que siento por ti seré la primera en querer tu amistad. – Prometía la adolescente poco antes de salir de la enfermería.

De pronto Big Mac abrió los ojos, no estaba ya en la enfermería, estaba en su cuarto, al tocar su frente pudo comprobar que todo era cierto, era extraño que hubiese soñado con lo ocurrido durante la tarde y lo hiciera de forma tan fidedigna, cerró los ojos para tratar inútilmente de dormir, entonces, en vista de aquel insomnio repentino tomó su celular para ver sus contactos, buscó dos números en específico.

Aquellos números eran especiales, ambos tenían dos caricaturas como fotos de contacto, bueno eran de los pocos contactos a los que les había puesto una foto una era Sunset Shimmer, y justo arriba de ella estaba Rainbow Dash sus caricaturas habían sido creadas por el grupo de artistas después de la batalla contra las sirenas, Rainbow sostenía un balón de futbol, inclinada hacia adelante con una sonrisa radiante y una expresión algo petulante, mientras que Sunset agarraba las solapas de su vieja chaqueta de cuero con una expresión entre una chica buena y una niña mal, se habían lucido con ambas representaciones, no obstante, Big Mac oprimió el contacto de Rainbow Dash por más de dos segundos, una vez aparecidas las opciones a realizar con dicho contacto, eligió la opción de borrar, poco después tocó el de Sunset Shimmer para llamar.

* * *

Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado un montón y bueno, lo que menos quiero es que este fic parezca una de esas raras aplicaciones gratuitas que son más o menos buenas pero tienen el defecto de las publicidades, sin embargo, no tengo más medios de ampliar mis fics al fandom, porque el contenido, sin dirigirse a la violencia extrema, clop o HIE es para pocos:

General - Han pasado tres años desde el primer incidente, nuestros científicos no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que sucede; hay fenómenos extraños por todo el mundo, pero finalmente hemos encontrado el posible origen. Mayor Sombra, Teniente Shining Armor, el lugar está debajo de nuestras narices, en una secundaria común y corriente.

Pero no estarán allí como agentes de campo sino de control.

Sobra - Entonces necesitamos encontrar a la gente correcta.

Shining Armor - ¿Y quién podría ser?

Un muchacho de aspecto poco agraciado camina por la bahía de una ciudad costera.

\- Discord, prepárate, ha llegado un cargamento con la merca.

\- Ya voy.

Tan, tan, tan… "Código Cero"… solo en cines… bah, ya quisiera, nos leemos pronto.


	26. El fin de verano (parte 1)

El amanecer era algo peculiar, el paso de la obscuridad hacia la luz, la huida de la luna hace horas solo podía anticipar el regreso del sol, el cual comenzaba a elevarse en lo alto, una figura sentada sobre una gran roca en medio de un pastizal con un único árbol proyectaba una sobra débil, pero reconocible desde la distancia; un libro yacía en el suelo, abierto de par en par. Inmersa en más de un pensamiento, en más de una preocupación, aquella figura apenas se ladeaba de lado, el frio de su cuerpo que iniciaba en la punta de sus dedos así como de sus orejas le eran completamente indiferente; nada en comparación con el frio terrible que deseaba apoderarse de su interior.

El calor del sol, los primeros sonidos de las aves despertándose de forma gustosa para ver el día, todo era percibido de forma distinta, el dulce aroma del rocío, ciertamente no se equiparaba a los olores de su lugar de origen, allá todo era diferente; mas en el mundo en el cual se encontraba existía algo que superaba con creces aquellas pequeñas pérdidas, a lo lejos observaba el sol iluminándolo todo sin miedo a enceguecerse por verlo directamente, era la viva imagen de todas esas personas que iluminaron su vida, aquellas a las cuales les debía mucho más que un gracias, lo sabía, en el fondo de su conciencia quedaba como una memoria imperecedera.

Sus ojeras comenzaban a desaparecer, había dejado de dormir durante más de diez, quizás doce días, no llevaba la cuenta de todas formas, ver aquellos paisajes era una buena forma de esperar a que llegase el día y ver nuevamente a sus amigas, para finalmente quedarse por horas hablando con él, aquel muchacho de ojos verdes, besarlo, tomarle de la mano, darle aquel cariño que era tan nuevo para ella, esas emociones le eran desconocidas; en corto tiempo habían llegado a adquirir un significado grande en su tiempo diario. Sin embargo, era a sus amigas a quienes más tiempo dedicaba.

Era tan extraño darse cuenta de ello, porque a fin de cuentas casi todos en el colegio le dedicaban mucho más tiempo a sus amigos, a las clases, a las fiestas que a sus novios o novias, amigos con derecho o lo que tuvieran por relación que rebasara las líneas de la amistad. Sin embargo, ese tiempo corto se había vuelto más recurrente, más extenso, al principio no supo qué hacer; era culpable de no saber cómo ser una buena novia, después se excedió un poco y ahora las cosas iban más o menos bien. Al menos así era como quería verlo.

Agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa, no era momento de ponerse a dudar al respecto, las cosas iban bastante bien; claro que todavía no sabía lidiar con la popularidad que habían ganado, sabía bien que no pocos chicos todavía no podían creer su relación; la prueba indiscutible eran algunas notas de admiradores secretos, aquel detalle a la antigua junto con memes extraños por My Stable, con referencia a la nueva pareja popular, desde luego, no había podido evitar observar los comentarios, muchos eran de disgusto, por parte de algunos muchachos.

Todavía le costaba mantener a su rabiosa hermana pelirroja en calma, pues hasta ese momento ya le había jugado tres bromas inocentes, un comentario sobre su aspecto y un cruce de mirada incómodo, de esos que dejan a una impotente, pasiva e incrédula. Al menos Applejack aceptaba lentamente la idea, mientras que el grupo comenzaba a hacer bromas al respecto. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a pensar en cosas como aquellas, a notar la reacción de los demás y a preocuparse por un muchacho de forma tan intensa como lo hacía con Big Mac.

Hace dos, no, tres días atrás, habían ido al cine hasta las ocho, tal vez nueve de la noche… el problema fue que él la acompañó hasta su casa, pero al darse cuenta de que debía pasar por un montón de calles antes de conseguir transporte, si es que no decidía realizar todo el trayecto a pie como era su costumbre. Fue extraño, pero de pronto pudo ver varios detalles, varias preguntas asaltaron su cabeza. ¿Y si lo asaltaban? A cinco cuadras de su casa había un parque donde alguna vez un grupo de muchachos se topó de una pandilla, terminaron sin sus celulares y con varios moretones. ¿Podía resfriarse? Comenzaba a hacer frio, no estaba lo suficientemente abrigado. ¿Tardaría mucho en llegar a su casa? Recordando que ella no tenía un horario de llegada a la suya puesto que no vivía con ningunos padres ni nada por el estilo, mientras que él tenía una familia que podría tener ya una mala reacción sobre la hora de llegada. La solución fue algo a lo cual Big Mac se opuso en un inicio: primero lo subió a su moto, y debe decirse lo subió porque él se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, mas el corazón suele seguir ciegamente al o a la amada cuando esta sabe pedir.

Qué hizo después, parar en la primera tienda de ropa y comprar una chamarra, de esas que tanto le gustaban, una de color negro, capaz de combinar con cualquier ropa que el utilizara; pero también era cómoda y práctica; solo entonces lo llevó directamente a su casa en moto, al final Big Mac tuvo que aceptar a la petición de Sunset, pues siendo sinceros, no tenía de otra. Se sintió bastante extraño, porque al final, él le agradeció con un beso largo, tierno en un inicio y apasionado al final. Desde luego, el único término por el cual él aceptaría que ella lo llevara hasta la granja Apple fue que ella podía volver a su casa en un parpadeo, cosa que hizo sin dudar.

De pronto, aquellos recuerdos se difuminaron en el espectro que dejaba otro, mejor dicho, una montaña de otros recuerdos. Anclado directamente en su espíritu, en su personalidad, en el interior de ella estaban sus amigas, cada una de ellas, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y ahora Twilight; su mundo bien podía ser pequeño en relación al de otros, pero era feliz en él, era feliz al lado de ellas, su pasado bien podría tener tintes de todo tipo, desde movidas deshonestas hasta pensamientos crueles que terminaron siendo acciones, pero ahora todo era diferente, las cosas habían cambiado a mejor gracias a ellas, por ello les estaría eternamente agradecida.

Sonriendo observaba hacia su derecha para ver el diario; notando que este comenzaba a brillar mientras vibraba, supo bien qué esperar, por ello no deseó leer nada, aunque estaba obligada a hacerlo; conocía bien el contenido que tendría el mensaje, conocía a la autora de este, conocía el lado que ningún poni conocería jamás.

¡Basta de torturarme con esto! se dijo a sí misma, tomando el libro entre sus manos para leer la última página escrita. Con el respectivo movimiento por parte de sus ojos le dio una leída atenta, lenta y por supuesto luego de agarrarse fuertemente un mechón de pelo desde la raíz para tratar de calmarse, arrojó el maldito diario lo más lejos que pudo, mientras lo veía caer por el inmenso acantilado cayó en cuenta de que era mejor tenerlo, así que extendió su brazo.

El texto en plena caída se detuvo en seco sin tocar el piso para comenzar a elevarse hasta llegar a la mano de la ex equina.

Era pues cuestión de tiempo y nada más, ella no podía hacer mucho al respecto; mas cómo agradecía todo el tiempo pasado, felicidad era ahora algo familiar, podía afirmar tener una vida feliz como nunca antes. Mordiéndose un labio, tomó una decisión: No perder aquella felicidad por nada del mundo.

Bueno, el tiempo de complicarse la vida había terminado, dejando paso al de sentir esa misma vida, tal cual era ella. Cuando pudo notarlo, ya eran las ocho treinta, seguramente todas ya estaban en el colegio, esbozando una sonrisa sincera, tomó su mochila en su mano izquierda, para después desaparecer del lugar, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al sol ya en auge en el cielo, iluminándolo todo.

Era particular la sensación que se tenía al transportarse, era como sentir varias plumas en el estómago, seguidas de una ingravidez, como si el piso no existiera, después un empujón tremendo que se extendía por todo el cuerpo, este en un instante pasaba a ser igual a la sensación de la marea, para finalizar con una sensación de pesadez, justo entonces, se estaba en el destino deseado.

Un callejón entre la pastelería de los Cakes era el lugar ideal para comenzar su viaje, las clases iniciarían al menos dentro de media hora; pero la escuela no era al lugar exacto al cual deseaba ir, al menos no de momento. Tenía dos horas para tener todo preparado y lo tendría, eso era seguro.

Sonriendo débilmente después de un tiempo por el breve recuerdo de las personas que le importaban y que estarían dentro del colegio durante todo ese corto tiempo, imaginando qué pensarían sobre su ausencia.

Eran las 3:35 de la tarde, el paso a la tan anhelada salida del colegio era notoria en los estudiantes de todos los grados, salvo claro por quienes estaban en último curso, pues todos sabían bien que después de dos meses sus vidas en la mayoría de los casos se separarían probablemente para no volver a cruzarse, salvo claro por los reencuentros realizados anualmente, si es que alguno se animaba a asistir. El ambiente entre ellos, en su esfera de estudiantes con un pie fuera era el mismo que los de anteriores cursos, se hallaba lleno de distintos sentimientos encontrados; algunos estaban finalizando la realización de sus becas para poder ir a una universidad, deportivas, académicas e incluso por medio de recomendaciones.

Todo sabían que tanto Spitfire, como Soarin y especialmente Rainbow Dash tenían aseguradas sus becas; por otro lado, Applejack se había esforzado por lograr media beca en una universidad de prestigio en lo referente al ámbito económico, Pinkie Pie tenía planes de iniciar su propia empresa o servicio de planificación de fiestas, desde luego que la misma idea era compartida por Cheese Sandwich. Fluttershy por su parte tenía pensado ir a estudiar para ser veterinaria, mientras que Rarity estaba apuntando para la formación de una modista, la cual no se limitaba a un mero estudio; era más que evidente que Twilight iría a una de las mejores universidades a estudiar física, química y quién sabe qué más, pero en esos momentos del grupo inseparable de siete amigas solamente existía una que no tenía un plan o cuando menos no lo decía.

Era extraño que alguien con tanta lucidez como Sunset Shimmer no tuviera un plan a realizar a futuro.

Todavía más extraño era pensar en ello, Big Mac no era del tipo que gustase de dedicarles más tiempo del necesario a otras personas, salvo claro por su familia; mucho antes ni siquiera pensaba en muchachas y ahora hasta tenía una novia. Tal cambio era radical para alguien como él, pues e cierta medida iba en contra de su naturaleza solitaria el hacerlo, pero, al menos podía decir que le causaba cierto deleite tener aquellos pensamientos fugaces sobre una muchacha fuera de su familia.

Francamente, era bonito querer y ser querido, esa era la razón, había correspondencia en su querer, a diferencia de Rainbow Dash; Sin embargo, tan pronto como la imagen de la muchacha de pelo arcoíris se presentó en su mente, fue descartada; ambos se habían hecho daño el uno al otro, no deseaban continuar con aquello y solo debían esperar a que las heridas se cerraran, eso era todo lo que necesitaba y debía pensar, aunque la culpa lo atacase al pensar en ella. Era culpable por lastimarla, por casi arruinar su rendimiento deportivo del cual dependía su beca, todo por una sucia revancha.

No podía negarlo, le dolía haber perdido su amistad, por mucho que aquella muchacha le hubiera prometido volver como amiga cuando olvidara todo. Olvidar… eso era imposible, se decía a sí mismo; la frase popular de donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, era la mejor síntesis del tema, aquellos sentimientos, los recuerdos, las alegrías, las penas, las esperanzas, aquellos momentos no se olvidarían jamás. A no ser claro que tuviera amnesia, pero lejos de intentar darse porrazos a sí mismo o que alguien más se los diera, había logrado mitigar, asfixiar ese sentimiento, ahogarlo dentro de razonamientos, realidad y los nuevos acontecimientos. Si se podía poner como ejemplo a sí mismo y si los sentimientos de Rainbow Dash eran ciertos… entonces, ella no lo olvidaría, por lo tanto, concluía el mancebo, ella no regresaría.

Y no la culpaba, de hecho, cuando la culpa solía regresar, le daba toda la razón, en su vida no había hecho daño a nadie, al menos no a ese nivel o con la intensión de lastimar; era terrible. Lo peor de todo era que Rainbow Dash no le había contado nada a Sunset Shimmer, demostrando así que todavía sentía algo por él, quería su bienestar, si fue así desde el principio, cuán cruel resultaba ser.

Esas cenizas todavía estaban calientes, le provocaban gran parte del remordimiento; evitando ser hipócrita todavía solía verla en clases, aquel cabello que tanto le gustaba; esos ojos violeta que ya nunca lo verían más, aquella actitud propia; aquella amiga se había ido para no volver, aquella persona ya no sería cercana. El otro día la vio hablar con Soarin… ¿Celos? No por la razón que los ajenos a su interior pensarían, quería su amistad, que la ofreciese a alguien que la lastimó en mayor medida que él provocaba cierta queja a la justicia; pero ya nada podía hacer.

Pero ¿Acaso se había prometido no pensar en ella? Dándose un bofetón mental reaccionó para enfocar su mente en algo que no fuese ella, entonces le llegó la imagen de aquella chica increíble que estaba cerca él, el palpitar de su corazón comenzó a incrementarse solo por pensar en ella, pese a que era una realidad, todavía no lo podía creer. El efecto Shimmer, le decían los muchachos, era simple; muchos han conocido a una chica con cierta gracia en su aspecto o quizás rebosante de esto, quedando impresionados al instante, pero después de una charla o algún tiempo conociendo a dicha muchacha, mágicamente el aspecto no basta, de pronto se puede notar dónde se compensa aquel exceso en hermosura; pero el efecto Shimmer era lo contrario, al principio su hermosura podía atraer, pero esta atracción se multiplicaba al conocerla, era pues de esas chicas inolvidables, era divertida, no seguía el juego del chico malote, mucho menos del chulo, la sinceridad era todo lo que se necesitaba, algo que muy pocos pudieron comprender.

Esa era la razón por la cual era inconquistable, por la cual la mitad de los muchachos y según se decía por allí algunas muchachas, estaban locos por ella, al principio no le llamó la más mínima atención porque pensó de ella que era una chica vacía, incluso mentirosa por sus pequeños lapsos de acciones que traían al presente a la antigua ella; pero mientras la conoció, encontró a una chica diferente del resto; ¿acaso no pensó como el resto del colegio que ella no había cambiado lo más mínimo y solo hacía falta un pequeño empujón para que la antigua Sunset Shimmer regresara? Sí, sí lo hizo, después los salvó a todos en la batalla de las bandas, en los juegos de la amistad…

Esa chica era terriblemente valiente y no solo porque arriesgaba su vida frente a enemigos que en un principio parecían ser mucho más poderosos que una adolescente de su edad, sino porque era capaz de arriesgarse a decir la verdad, a no renunciar por una amistad, a enfrentar la ira de las personas a quienes había dañado, a disculpares, a admitir sus errores. Finalizando con la declaración que le había hecho, ella lo había hecho su novio y no al revés que era como se acostumbraba.

Su cabello era mucho más fino que el de Rainbow Dash, sus colores siendo solo dos estaban en una forma tal que podía apreciar sus cuervas, sus cambios, sus pliegues durante cinco minutos sin tener la certeza de decir que era rubia con líneas rojas o pelirroja con líneas amarillas, quizás por eso el término pelifuego o tocino era el mejor, aunque claro, decir tocino era ganarse una mirada de indiferencia y en su caso un codazo terriblemente fuerte por parte de ella.

Era increíble, jamás había notado que ella fuera tan deseada por otros, jamás se había dado cuenta de su belleza, mas ahora que lo había hecho, las cosas no podían estar mejor, pues ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Pero nuevamente llegaba a un punto confuso, o al menos sin ninguna coherencia entre sus pensamientos, su mente se limitaba a divagar entre recuerdos y alguno que otro pensamiento al respecto, estos parecían tener relación directa, pero solo tenían una fuente común y nada más. Esa forma de pensar solo salía a resurgir cuando pensaba en ese escabroso nuevo mundo que había hallado, el de las relaciones con las féminas más allá de su familia o amigas.

Llámese providencia o casualidad, pero al pasar al lado del despacho de la directora Celestia pudo oír un grito repentino diciendo el nombre Sunset Shimmer. La curiosidad fue inmediata, mientras los pasillos comenzaban a vaciarse a causa del traspaso a la última clase, caminó hasta la puerta para escuchar mejor la conversación que se llevaba dentro.

En vano había tratado de ingresar a la escuela sin levantar sospechas, al ser último año varios y varias habían sido descubiertos escapándose del colegio para tener sus últimos días de pinta o para experimentar otro tipo de actividades, el caso era que fácilmente se podría sospechar de ella, las razones eran muy bien conocidas por la directora Celestia, quien la observaba furiosa desde su silla.

No le gustaba ni siquiera un poco la escena que se había armado, cuando la subdirectora Luna ingresó, la cosa no hizo sino empeorar, pues con su forma directa de interactuar, solo le quedó defenderse con firmeza pero procurando no excederse en su tono o en sus palabras.

\- Me preocupa tu forma de ser, ¿Eres consciente de tus notas siquiera? ¿No ves la diferencia en tu rendimiento escolar y asistencia actuales con los anteriores años?

\- Ha descendido. – Dijo de forma consciente Sunset, tratando de no observar a los ojos a la directora, o tan siquiera de mirarla; las razones para interactuar de aquella forma las tenía guardadas dentro de su corazón.

\- No sé lo que pasa contigo, pero justo ahora, en el trimestre final te has convertido en una de las peores estudiantes. – Advertía la directora poco antes de mostrar una hoja llena de las observaciones hechas por distintos profesores.

De pronto Luna, quien se hallaba apoyada contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados interrumpió en la conversación.

\- Tu comportamiento se asemeja al de las muchachas con historial delincuencial. – Afirmó para hacer las cosas simples, para mostrar la preocupación que ambas hermanas tenían con respecto a una de las pocas estudiantes que estaban por su cuenta dentro del colegio, es decir que no tenían padres, tutores ni nada parecido.

Celestia se daba cuenta entonces y solo entonces de la particularidad de la cual gozaba Sunset Shimmer, ella no estaba bajo el cargo de nadie, solo ella podía responder por todo lo que hacía, tampoco podía suspenderla o expulsarla porque era una estudiante "fantasma" no estaba dentro de un sistema oficial más allá del de la propia institución por lo cual aunque terminara con el colegio era extremadamente difícil, sino imposible, que estudiara en la universidad y creía que era ese el problema, pues qué sentido tenía ya estudiar si no podría optar por nada más.

\- Pues no lo soy… - respondió la adolescente sintiendo cierta punzada en el pecho. – Cómo se les puede ocurrir siquiera. – Agregó on cierta indignación.

\- Nunca dije que lo fueras. – Advirtió Luna.

\- Quiso decirlo de otra forma, aunque lo usó como recurso interrogatorio, desea ver mi reacción para poder afirmar alguna sospecha, pero este recurso suele fallar y a veces solo hay que creer en la otra persona. También está el hecho de que no ofende, sino que duele que me diga eso. – Espetó la adolescente impresionando a la subdirectora puesto que el arte de la interrogación era algo que Sunset Shimmer también dominaba.

De pronto su vista se volteó hacia una ventana, para observar la luz solar iluminando los jardines traseros. No podía negar que causaba preocupación aquel cambio drástico, pero tenía una respuesta para ello, no era nada de lo que se les podría ocurrir.

\- Mira… Sunset. Yo quiero lo mejor para mis estudiantes, y tu caso es preocupante, me preocupa porque no tienes ninguna figura de autoridad.

\- Claro que la tengo. – Afirmó de pronto la adolescente volviendo en sí misma pero esta vez con cierto cambio en su actitud, su voz se elevó levemente, mientras que sus ojos finalmente se voltearon para ver a la directora, sus cejas se doblaron ligeramente y sus labios continuaron ausentes de toda expresividad. – ustedes, mis amigas; son toda la autoridad que puedo respetar. – Dijo finalmente la adolescente mostrando ahora una firmeza que rozaba con la insolencia.

Celestia se veía frente a un nuevo comportamiento de la adolescente, de hecho en todo su tiempo dentro del colegio por primera vez se mostraba así hacia su persona, ni siquiera cuando era una bravucona tuvo comportamiento semejante. Mas esa era una muestra del cambio que mostraba, su interés era descubrir qué estaba detrás de ese cambio, por qué actuaba de aquella forma, por qué de pronto sus notas descendieron, por qué su ausencia de clases, sus retrasos.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes estos cambios tan de repente? – Cuestionó Luna ahora con menos tacto que antes, pero siendo clara en el punto al cual deseaba llegar.

\- No lo entenderían. – Afirmó Sunset, poco antes de negar con la cabeza. – Mejor dicho, lo entenderían pero lo mejor es que solo lo sepa yo. – Terminó diciendo.

Entonces, Sunset Shimmer se disponía a levantarse de su silla y despedirse sin importarle ya nada de lo que fuera a pasar después, pero justo en el último momento, pudo denotar la expresión de la directora… era tan parecida a la de Celestia… Ese recuerdo pequeño la paralizó por un instante, hasta que finalmente la directora comenzó a hablar.

\- He oído que tienes una relación con un muchacho… El hermano de Applejack ¿Cierto?

\- Ya sé a dónde se dirige la conversación, pero la respuesta es no, el problema no es él, no es nadie más que yo y mi pasado, le aseguro que no habrán más inconvenientes. – Dijo de pronto la adolescente poco antes de levantarse.

\- Sunset, siéntate, no hemos acabado todavía. – Aclaró Celestia mientras

El silencio de la adolescente fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo; pero muy diferente era el carácter de la subdirectora, quien de inmediato caminó de forma rápida para dar alcance a la estudiante. Pero en medio camino, de forma ilógica, resbaló con libro y en su caída fue a parar en el asiento, aquello no podía ser accidental, ¿O sí? Ambas hermanas no podían creer aquella actitud.

\- ¡Sunset Shimmer! – Gritó la directora esperando hacerla entrar en razón, pero nuevamente sus palabras fueron en vano.

Cuando abrió la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al hallar a nadie más y nadie menos que el mismísimo joven del cual habían hablado al final de aquella conversación. Pronto su expresión cambió, aunque bien sabía que no podía mentirle. Una sonrisa débil se esbozó, pero después, un impulso venido desde lo más recóndito de su corazón, por diferentes causas, la impulsó a rodearlo con los brazos con toda su fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia ella y notando como aquel contacto físico con ese chico especial podía mitigar tanto penas como dolores que cargaba dentro de ella.

Big Mac sorprendido de repente no pudo sino quedarse estático durante el primer segundo, mientras analizaba qué había pasado, al segundo siguiente sus brazos la rodearon suavemente sin comprender aún la razón de tal muestra de afecto. Sunset por su parte trataba de no mostrar nada más que ese cariño, ese muchacho, lo que ambos tenían era una de las mejores cosas que le habían podido pasar en su nueva vida y no la echaría a perder solo por los acontecimientos recientes. Tomando algo de aire, se tranquilizó para alejarse y sacar un pequeño papel con los colores de su cabello el cual tenía la forma del mismo. Así como un logo de su Cutie Mark en él.

\- No faltes, te estaré esperando. – Dijo poco después de separarse, mientras le entregaba la que era la invitación a un evento organizado por ella.

\- ¿A qué? – Cuestionó con pocas palabras el mancebo todavía tomado por sorpresa.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo para explicar pero créeme, no te lo pierdas. – Le instó la adolescente poco antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a quién sabe dónde.

Completamente idiotizado por la rápida sucesión de acontecimientos, el joven Apple abrió la invitación para tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta ¿Qué no debía perder? ¿Dónde era? ¿Por qué era?

Saludos, no soy de las que hacen estas cosas de forma acostumbrada, pero te invito a mi fiesta de la amistad, lleva a tus amigos, tendremos juegos, comida, música, Dj pon-3, ven diviértete y celebra junto conmigo la amistad que tanto ha costado recuperar a todos dentro del colegio.

Te espero HOY en el viejo castillo a las 19:30 no faltes.

Una fiesta organizada por Sunset Shimmer, algo que no se había visto antes, pues Big Mac no recordaba que por sí sola hubiese organizado una antes, no como organizadora principal. Otra sorpresa más que ella tenía para el día.

De un momento a otro, pudo apreciar varias invitaciones cayendo a la cancha de futbol, teniendo como respuesta inmediata la atención de los alumnos de la última clase de educación física del día; pero no pararía allí, con cierto presentimiento, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de forma veloz, solo para ver un conjunto de invitaciones ingresando por las puertas de las diferentes aulas, el único detalle era que las invitaciones se encontraban flotando en el aire y una a una ingresaban por debajo de la puerta de forma consecutiva y veloz, al segundo siguiente pudo escuchar varios gritos dentro de algunos de los espacios invadidos; poco después los gritos de los maestros para tranquilizar a su estudiantado que de pronto parecía hallarse eufórico.

Pero donde observara no había rastros de Sunset Shimmer, parecía… haberse esfumado de la nada. No era raro puesto que ella realmente podía hacer eso.

Así como un buen chisme de My Stable, la noticia se hizo viral, en menos de la hora restante que tenía de clases mantuvo activado sus datos, manteniendo su celular en silencioso solo para estar todo ese tiempo con el bendito aparato vibrando en su muslo derecho, cuando revisaba su muro, observaba la invitación compartida más de mil veces, es decir, era una completa locura, incluso podía ver el comentario de Lemon Zest en alguno de ellos, y también podría jurar haber visto el de otras tantas chicas de Cristal prep así como de otros colegios no tan próximos a la CHS.

Salir afuera del colegio fue todavía peor. Seguramente muchos han jugado o visto alguna película de zombis, recordarán entonces la parte donde una población de asustados sobrevivientes trata de salir de la ciudad, las masas atropellándose para salir a salvo de la ciudad, algunos tratando de organizarlos con su eventual fracaso; así estaban los pasillos de Canterlot High, estudiantes a montones luchando por salir primeros, ir a sus casas para cambiarse y salir volando para el castillo. Si todo salía bien llegarían a las 19:30.

Algo raro fue que los profesores se habían adelantado a todo el alumnado, saliendo por arte de magia hace más de diez minutos; era una locura, lo era más que Big Mac también estuviera en la salida de la escuela, a pocos metros de la puerta, donde todos estaban completamente comprimidos, tratando de usar cualquier superficie para impulsarse con sus manos, sin importar que esta fuese un rostro, vidrio de aspecto frágil y un distraído se ganó una bofetada porque una chica malinterpretó este intento de impulsarse cuando la mano de este tocó algo más que su hombro o su estómago.

Así, después de salir de esa infernal aglomeración de adolescentes, cuando estuvo cerca de la estatua del colegio, decidió coger un taxi hasta su casa, pero recordó que ese día había llevado poco dinero, mal hábito de forzarse al ahorro.

Esperaba poder volver a toparse con las amigas de su hermana para tomar un taxi, sin importar que nuevamente lo obligaran a llevar cosas pesadas a cambio, pero por ningún lado se aparecían, si se apresuraba llegaría a su casa en cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero hasta tomar una ducha, alistarse e ir al Castillo pasarían al menos tres horas y ya eran las seis con veinticinco minutos. No importaba, podía llegar tarde, además la fiesta no terminaría hasta las doce.

Se dispuso entonces a marchar a pies hasta su casa cuando de pronto, una voz lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿No creerás que uno de mis invitados especiales llegará tarde o sí? – Afirmó Sunset Shimmer desde la carretera.

La pelifuego se hallaba en sobre su moto, vestida con un vaquero azul algo ajustado y su vieja chaqueta de cuero. De inmediato, el mancebo se subió a la moto, como era acostumbrado por él, la rodeó con sus brazos para no caerse, sin ser más presa de algún tipo de vergüenza por no ser él quien condujera la motocicleta. El vehículo arrancó de inmediato, el sonido del motor asustó a uno que otro incauto en el camino.

Así ambos se retiraron a toda marcha; sintiendo el aroma del cabello de Sunset Shimmer, la textura de aquel cuero contra su rostro, Big Mac no pudo evitar sentirse bien, aquella muchacha realmente le había dado acción a su vida, de esa acción que no acostumbraba tener, como por ejemplo pasar en rojo, subirse temporalmente a alguna acera, ir a más de ochenta en la ciudad, y hasta sentir su corazón en la boca cuando ella sobrepasaba a camionetas que con toda seguridad podrían hacerlos puré.

Pero todavía no podía decírselo, ella se lo había dicho en dos ocasiones ya, pero él no había tenido el valor para hacerlo. Un "te quiero" era quizás algo que le daba temor decirle, por más que ella se lo haya dicho en esas dos ocasiones, la primera mientras comían helado, la segunda después de un beso apasionado, miedo era pues lo que mantenía congelado ese decir, ese expresar sus sentimientos verdaderos.

No era miedo al rechazo, sino miedo a que nuevamente la realidad le diera otro de esas fuertes bofetadas, que tal si ella se aburría, qué tal si debían separarse, el dolor sería todavía más fuerte que las desilusiones con Rainbow Dash, porque aquello era perder una ilusión, esto era perder una realidad con la cual era feliz.

En menos de cinco minutos ambos llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres.

\- Bien, tengo que ir a alistarme, nos vemos en el castillo, guapo. – Dijo en tono burlón la adolescente fingiendo hacer una pistola con sus manos como en esas viejas películas donde el galán era completamente diferente al de ahora.

Sin más, cuando bajó de la moto, una mano lo tomó por la camisa que traía, para después aproximarlo y dejarlo a merced de los suaves labios de la de ojos turquesa, ciertamente, ella era quien llevaba la iniciativa y al parecer ambos estaban bien con ello. Mas cuando ella decidió marcharse, él se quedó más pensativo que antes.

Era una locura que un adolescente casi joven pudiera pensar en aquellas cosas, tener miedo por decir algo que al parecer todos los demás decían de forma indiscriminada; pero así era. Y ¿Qué más importaba si lo que sentía era real? ¿Acaso no tenía a Sunset desesperada por no decir esas palabras? Sí, era mejor decirlas de una vez, expresar todo ese querer.

Nadie sabía qué pasaría con exactitud en esa fiesta, mas todos entendían que sería un completo reventón.

* * *

Así amigos míos concluimos este capítulo, se preguntarán, qué pasó luego, bueno, pues es de lo que tratará el siguiente capítulo, así que no se preocupen y para los que digan, entonces está dejando de hacer las cosas con esa falta de preocupación por lo que pasará en el futuro, tienen razón, aunque solamente será por este capítulo.

Espero que no se hayan impacientado con mi ausencia del fandom; pero después de una temporada donde no tenía nada de tiempo, finalmente puedo escribir y esta vez, hasta terminar, el primer fic que hago con estas temáticas, gracias por los comentarios y disculpen por la demora; nos leemos pronto.


	27. El fin de verano (parte 2)

Mientras escribía este capítulo, me asaltó la pregunta: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Clop y un escena romántica erótica? [ya sé, ya sé, me hice un auto Spoiler, me cuelgan después por eso]. La única respuesta que hallé es: la intención, en el Clop la intención es mostrar ante todo relaciones sexuales [Ya sabrá el/la lector/lectora cuán lejos llega este obrar de nuestro fandom] y una escena romántica erótica ante todo trata de mostrar ese amor, ese sentimiento que parte de una relación entre personajes de un fanfic, comic, fanart, fangame, etc. Bien ahora sí, antes de colgarme, lean el capítulo.

* * *

El castillo, en ese último año había ido solamente una vez a ese lugar; solo entonces se percataba de un hecho relevante, una de esas minucias que se atesoran no por que posean un valor objetivo, sino porque lo tienen por una situación significativa única para una persona o quizás para un grupo pequeño. Aquel había sido el lugar donde comenzó, donde sus labios se juntaron para crear la pareja menos esperada de Canterlot High.

Quizás era por ese recuerdo tan lleno de sentimientos, quizás por el aspecto del lugar. Su capacidad de observación nuevamente logró captar que el lugar estaba renovado, la piedra de la cual estaba compuesta la torre no presentaba desgaste, las líneas que se dibujaban en la unión de las piedras talladas se había hecho mucho más estrecho, incluso el color presentaba cambios, a no ser claro que su mente estuviera jugándole una mala pasada o su memoria le estuviera traicionando.

La organización de Pinkie Pie era de un nivel superior al de Sunset Shimmer, extraño era que no le hubiera pedido ayuda, o al menos eso deducía Big Mac; mientras se acercaba a las gradas, oyó cerrarse la puerta del baño destinado a las féminas. Otra cosa importante era que había llegado mucho antes que el resto del colegio, de hecho era el primero, aun cuando vivía más lejos que cualquiera de los estudiantes. O acaso debía llegar elegantemente tarde y nadie le dijo nada al respecto.

De pronto, a su vista se apareció la figura de Sunset Shimmer, quien llevaba un vestido simple con unos jeans algo ajustados, su arreglo era peculiar, ese no era el estilo de Rarity ¿O sí? Qué sabía de modas al fin y al cabo.

De inmediato la adolescente esbozó una sonrisa, una que solo le mostraba a él. Una que había adquirido solamente pasando el tiempo junto a él, por supuesto, era algo que estaba destinado a ser un secreto de ella, uno de esos detalles que ni el más observador podría notar. Sus manos no tardaron en tomar las del mancebo, quien sobrecogido se limitaba a sentir el contacto de aquellas manos frías con las suyas, sus dedos entrelazándose. Sus ojos observándose con una atención que solo dos adolescentes enamorados podrían poner.

Y como todo adolescente, más aún cuando no se es ningún galán, tuvo esa parálisis producida por la fuerte emoción, esa sensación electrizante que bajaba por su nuca hasta el estómago, donde subía hasta el pecho y finalmente terminaba como un temblor en su lengua para emitir algún sonido.

\- Estás… preciosa. – Trató de halagar, teniendo como resultado la extensión de la sonrisa de la adolescente y la inclinación leve de su cabeza.

\- Vaya… por fin dices cumplidos de forma directa. – Se burló con suspicacia.

\- Entonces, te ves hermosa. – Continuaba el adolescente tratando de satisfacer una exigencia implícita en ella.

De pronto, como era acostumbrado en la pareja, Sunset tomó al mancebo por el cuello para acercar sus labios; era todo lo que le importaba en ese instante, disfrutar de esas cosas hermosas que su vida tenía, pues cuántas veces alguien se puede tomar el tiempo para hacerlo, atreviéndome aún más; ¿Cuándo nos tomamos siquiera un momento para apreciar esas pequeñeces que poco o nada valen en un mundo donde el tiempo es cada vez menor? ¿Cuándo se pierde el interés por estas cosas? ¿Cuándo es que dejan de ser importantes para todos nosotros? Son preguntas a las cuales cada quien tendrá su respuesta.

Así pues, el contacto de los labios, el débil frio nocturno, los sonidos provenientes de los jardines por la plática que los invitados realizaban en su caminata hasta la torre, todo conformaba parte de aquel beso, uno diferente de los otros, así como estos eran diferentes entre sí y de este, cada uno especial a su manera, cada uno con una carga emocional diferente. Mas pronta fue su separación, pues la adolescente alejó la mano derecha para mantener a la otra entrelazada, para así poder saludar a los recién llegados

Soarin, Flash Sentry, Cheesse Sandwich, Lyra, Sweetie Drops y Cloud Casher devolvían el saludo efusivamente, sin creer que Sunset estuviese con el "chico de turno" , que era como muchos querían ver a Big Mac, recibiendo a todos.

\- Hasta parece que el castillo está nuevecito… no puedo esperar para ir a los baños. – expresó a los cuatro vientos, ganándose la reprobación del grupo de sus amigos y el evidente desconcierto de las féminas.

El chiste era malo; lanzado en mal momento y con personas qeuivocadas. Trent no dudó en darle unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal del paso en falso que su amigo había hecho, este por su parte, por primera vez se bajó la cabeza; hecho que no pasó sin la observación de Big Mac. No obstante,todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, abriendo así la fiesta.

\- Hazme un favor. – Big Mac se giró para observar con atención a la pelifuego, quien se veía increíblemente radiante esa noche.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Quédate conmigo un rato, no me gusta saludar a todos sola, hasta que lleguen mis amigas. – Le dijo con completa sinceridad.

\- Sí, por siempre. – Afirmó sin poder dejar de observarla y ella desde luego tuvo un ligero rubor, nunca antes la había visto con aquella intensidad.

La música comenzaba a sonar, los invitados llegaban en automóviles, limusinas, herencias de familia, taxis, motos; muchos se hallaban fuera del jardín, esperando a que la fiesta se pusiera más prendida teniendo una charla super ultra informal entre amigos, conociendo algunos nuevos amigos, cruzando palabras con los viejos, a los cuales no habían dedicado tiempo suficiente, la sorpresa se pudo apreciar en sus miradas cuando vieron bajar del automóvil un grupo de chicas bien conocidas por la CHS.

Sin sus uniformes de colegio, se veían completamente diferentes, sus arreglos eran algo llamativos, unas llevaban vestidos, otras se limitaban a llevar ropa ajustada, una llevaba un short junto con una polera que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. De aquella limunsina salieron seis chicas, My Stable no mentía, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat y Fleur dis Lee quienes apreciaron la inmediata sorpresa en los que en antaño habían sido sus oponentes en los juegos de la amistad. Sin embargo, ahora que las aguas entre ambos colegios se habían serenado, eran recibidas con los brazos abiertos, obviamente, quienes más los abrían eran los muchachos que apreciaban a chicas que ya no eran oponentes, ni contrarios, sino más bien posibles conquistas; a causa de esto último los brazos de algunas chicas de la CHS se cerraban, pues como es bien sabido, a nadie le gusta que un extraño venga a relacionarse con aquello que se considera como propio, aun cuando esta supuesta propiedad fuese agua que no se fuera a beber.

Posteriormente, en contra de lo que el sentido común sugeriría del espacio de una Limusina para pasajeros, pronto salieron cuatro muchachos; a diferencia de las chicas, sus nombres eran desconocidos, pero solo por eso se hacían más intrigantes, obviamente aquí fueron las féminas quienes con toda la justeza del mundo los recibieron con miradas de alegría y los hombres, con un instinto de competitividad más vulgar así como menos discreto trataron de fulminarlos con la mirada y poses de reto comprendidas solo por hombres.

Con aquellos gestos de recibimiento ingresaron en los jardines.

\- Oigan, saben cómo atravesar este… laberinto. – Dijo de pronto Sunny Flare.

Aquella era la chica mejor vestida y con una evidente mayor preocupación por su aspecto de todas sus compañeras; al diablo con la lealtad, cinco muchachos se lanzaron en el papel de guías esperando ganarse así algunos puntos con aquellas féminas que se vieron asaltadas de pronto.

\- No debiste decirlo. – Le espetó Sugarcoat.

Al llegar al pie de la torre, los ojos de Sunset Shimmer observaron con cierta impresión a las recién llegadas.

\- Sunset, ha pasado tanto tiempo… No llamaste ni escribiste nada desde nuestro último encuentro. – Le recordó Sour Sweet, elevando ligeramente la voz en las últimas palabras. – Qué gusto verte. – Concretó con un abrazo, cosa inesperada.

Sunset solamente se quedó estática, su mano no se atrevería a soltar la de Big Mac, quien tampoco se esperaba la presencia de ellos; cierto temor había en ella, pero pronto desapareció para ver el enorme cambio que las chicas habían tenido.

\- Adelante… mientras más amigos mejor. – Sentenció débilmente la adolescente de cabello bicolor.

\- Gracias, Cinch ni loca permitiría una fiesta… - Acotó Lemon Zest.

Una vez el grupo de estudiantes ajenos a la CHS subió, el resto de invitados fue recibido con cada vez menos entusiasmo por parte de la adolescente cuya intranquilidad iba en aumento, Big Mac podía notar cuando algo la tenía preocupada, se llevaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja inútilmente, pues este volvía a su acostumbrada posición; sus ojos comenzaban a fijarse en un punto fijo, se mordía un labio y su respiración desaceleraba, extraña combinación es cierto, pero vio como mágicamente todo desapareció cuando su hermana y el resto del grupo se aparecieron.

Todas tenían el toque de Rarity, Fluttershy llevaba un vestido verde con líneas celestes, que se extendían desde el escote hasta el largo; su escote circular era perfecto para una chica con su personalidad, de cintura recta y de un largo que llegaba hasta las rodillas; Pinkie Pie por su parte tenía una conjunto del infaltable color rosa con formas blancas y un escote en forma de V, pero con encajes que salían de este, limitando su alcance y finalmente tenía un sombrero de copa a juego; Su hermana tenía algo simple, un vestido rojo con escote Halter, de cintura imperio, con varias cintas cerca de sus caderas, para finalizar con un largo que terminaba a dos centímetros de sus rodillas, un arreglo en su cabello y un sombrero café recortado, pero con un arreglo de cintas en él que le hacían capaz de hacer juego con la vestimenta. Twilight por su parte tenía un vestido de color azul pálido, de escote cuadrado, con dobleces en la cintura ceñida, para finalizar en un largo que llegaba hasta dos dedos sobre la rodilla. Rarity se lucía con un vestido que combinaba tanto el color blanco como el negro, en diseños de diamantes al final del largo, el escote en U, una cintura recta y un largo de tres dedos sobre la rodilla. Así pasó a Rainbow Dash, quien llevaba un vestido con los colores de su cabello en el largo, líneas en forma de rayo en el escote en V, así como una cintura imperial.

\- Por lo visto tuviste buena compañía. – No pasaron ni cinco segundos y Rarity ya daba una de sus apreciaciones con lenguaje bien trabajado.

El trato entonces se cumplió por completo, saludando el mancebo pronto se separó de Sunset, quien a su vez se acercó a su grupo de amigas. Algo que no pudo alcanzar a notar y por lo cual Big Mac agradeció fue el saludo indiferente que Rainbow Dash le había hecho, sin ninguna emoción, apática, sí, el se merecía perder esa amiga. Sin resentirse, se retiró escaleras arriba antes de que aquellas siete adolescentes subieran.

La música mezclada de forma brillante de Dj pon-3 de momento estaba algo suave, el ritmo todavía permitía que los de dos pies izquierdos tuvieran piezas simples, permitía a hablar sin gritar mucho, además que no era una invitación potente a bailar, era un calentamiento; aunque allí mistraba su habilidad para hacer enganches, un tema olvidado por aquí, usando su ritmo para introducir uno más actual, afrontando este con una pieza cortísima de música clásica reinterpretada a nuestros tiempos, con bajos, instrumentos digitales.

Existían unas cuantas mesas cerca de los posamanos de la torre, esta, con una altura que podía pasar los árboles, su área total era perfecta para fiestas grandes y lo peculiar, lo destacable sobre otros lugares era que de los 360 grados que tenía toda su circunferencia, al menos 300° no poseían pared o ventana alguna, dejando pasar el aire fresco nocturno; así, entrada la noche, el frio obligaba a todos a ingresar a la pista del baile, donde la constante actividad no solamente entretenía, sino que calentaba los cuerpos.

Cómo era posible entonces, para un muchacho como Big Mac, que no era de los que solían tener el valor para invitar a una chica a bailar – olvidando claro el hecho de que ya tenía una novia de la cual no deseaba despertar los celos – ni mucho menos el ánimo de hacerlo en ese instante, cuando la gran mayoría todavía estaba conversando entre amigos. Pasear fue su solución, reconocía el rostro de los distintos invitados, también pudo ver a las chicas de la Preparatoria Cristal, quizás fue un error, pero estaba seguro de haber visto a la de cabello azul corto guiñarle el ojo, a lo cual, como todo muchacho tímido, escapó antes de que le creara problemas.

Posteriormente, cuando dio una vuelta completa a todo el lugar destinado al baile y entretenimiento en general, pasó a los jardines pensando en cómo era impresionante que un lugar con esa antigüedad tuviera popularidad entre estudiantes. El laberinto conformado por jardines de enredaderas y algunas flores era sencillo, una vuelta a la derecha, otra a la izquierda, luego se seguía recto por otras dos curvas, se giraba a la derecha o a la izquierda, no importaba porque ambas eran conformadas por un muro que ocultaba de la vista el ingreso del jardín; era de esperarse que no saldría del lugar, así que trató de pasearse por los caminos que no tenían salida. Sin contar en absoluto con la pasión de los demás adolescentes quienes podían aprovechar aquellos rincones para dejarse llevar entre besos y caricias subrepticias, que por lo general, por el hecho de serlo eran todavía más emocionantes.

Pillando de esta forma a alguna que otra pareja conocida, así como de contrato por todo lo que durara la fiesta, decidió volver a la torre al segundo mal encuentro, en esa ocasión pudo ver a Fleur dis Lee con Bright idea, solo alcanzó a ver al chico tomándola con sus débiles brazos de sus muñecas para evitar que se fuera; aquello sería el gran chisme. Qué afortunados eran de tener a un espia accidental tan taciturno y no a un lenguaraz indiscreto.

¿Acaso estaban de moda las parejas inesperadas? ¿Acaso alguna providencia estaba haciendo Shippings que no deberían darse? Sonriendo por la loca idea, Big Mac se dispuso a subir nuevamente la torre con sus escaleras en espiral. Apenas quince minutos había iniciado con su paseo previo a un intento que esperaba no fallido de divertirse en la fiesta, cuando de pronto se encontraba ahora en una fiesta completamente diferente a la que había visto.

Fuese por la música, el ambiente, sospechaba de las bebidas que no tuvo oportunidad de probar, pero cerca de las cuales apreció una gran cantidad de muchachos de los deportistas, los rockeros, los que antes habían sido bravucones e incluso dos de los tecnológicos; en fin, fuese la razón que fuese, todo el mundo estaba animado, bailaban en conjunto, casi no había nadie quien estuviese sentado en las mesas. Incluso Dj Pon-3 se encontraba bailando con un muchacho que se le había acercado, mientras dejaba una grabación de algún mix hecho anteriormente por ella.

Con cierta timidez se acercó al gran grupo para poder divisar a su hermana, a quien no había visto desde su llegada, bueno, tampoco había visto a Sunset Shimmer… su preocupación por ambas era justificada por el hecho de que se hallaban en la última etapa del colegio, lo cual entre muchas cosas, significaba que era momento de vivir la vida colegial, de experimentar lo inexperimentado, sin tomar mucha atención sobre las consecuencias.

Mientras se abría paso, una mano lo tomó por el hombro, no era la de Sunset, ni la de su hermana. Pero haló de él hasta lograr hacerlo virar.

\- Viejo, necesitamos tu ayuda, ven conmigo. – Era Soarin…

Sin tener el menor gesto en su rostro más allá de una desorientación, lo siguió. Puede ser que sus sospechas fuesen una exageración, además, si llegaba donde su hermana y sus amigas descubriendo que no se daba el producto de su imaginaria preocupación, tendría que separarse porque no soportaría el intento de Rainbow Dash de sacarlo del grupo o mucho peor, su indiferencia así como tampoco podía esperar que Sunset aceptara bailar con él de inmediato, él tenía su horario, sus amigas el suyo. Había dejado eso claro como el agua desde el primer día que salieron.

Frente a eso, con el grupo de chicos, al menos tendría algo que hacer. Incluso cuando entre ellos se encontraban sus amigos indeseados. Juntos, bajaron las escaleras, Soarin no le habló en todo el trayecto, cosa rara, aquel muchacho no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin abrir su boca.

\- Muy bien, así está la cosa. – Dijo finalmente el de cabello añil, Big Mac lo observó tratando de no mostrarse indiferente, haciendo un esfuerzo por fingir intriga. – Yo y los chicos hemos planeado tener una fiesta como ninguna otra antes.

Entonces, mientras daban más pasos, entraron al baño de chicos, el cual estaba cuidado por Trent, quien lo saludó con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba la mano. Devolvió el gesto, pues era el novio de su hermana, entre ellos estaba implícito el trato que podría decir así: respétala cabrón o te quedas sin tus… y claro, él debía aceptar porque aquel muchacho de piel rojiza era la familia de Applejack y debía llevarse bien con todos, aún con su hermana menor que era todavía más celosa que su hermano. Pero, podría decirse que Applejack lo valía… sí… lo valía.

Una vez dentro, la escena era indescifrable a primera vista, pero conforme analizó todo el conjunto se percató de lo que allí pasaba.

\- Vamos Bright.

\- No me estreses, la mezcla debe ser precisa, si solo fallo por un poco saldrá completamente mal.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Qué es eso. – Se limitó a preguntar Big Mac teniendo en cuenta que su hipótesis principal no tenía ni una sola pizca de candidez.

Big Mac era un completo desconocido para la mayoría, tanto que hasta había escapado de los preceptos y toda previa estigmatización; al verlo junto a Soarin, todos tuvieron la impresión de que era un chico que aceptaría su plan sin el menor problema, todos salvo Trent quien apenas tenía valor para quedarse en el lugar.

\- Es una bebida alegre. – Respondió de pronto Cheese Sandwich saliendo de uno de los retretes con un rostro de completa tranquilidad.

\- O sea ¿Alcohol? – A Big Mac le costaba trabajo juzgar la situación, pues intuía que pronto debería tomar una decisión.

\- Es evidente mi amigo, por eso estamos en medio de la clandestinidad. – Reafirmaba Bright Idea, ajustándose los lentes poco antes de vaciar el contenido de un cuentagotas a una botella.

\- Vamos, tenemos que llevar esta botella arriba y allí termina todo. – La voz de Soarin variaba de tonos, tenía un ligero temblor en su mano derecha.

El silencio se abrió de repente. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? Incluso más, ¿Cómo se les podía ocurrir semejante plan? Ellos no tenían historial de comportarse así, puede que fueran del tipo que detestaba (hablando claro de Soarin, Cheese, Trent y Flash) pero no podían ser tan imprudentes.

\- Dónde la pondrán.

\- En el ponche, tiene un sabor agradable y el del alcohol no se nota… Klasboot tenía toda la razón. – Afirmaba Bright, con cierta emoción, más por el éxito en su creación que por el éxito del plan o la finalidad que le daría a su reproducción de una receta de internet.

El ritmo de la música se incrementaba; pero el sonido era amortiguado por la puerta ahora cerrada y la altura a la cual se encontraba la fiesta. Los ojos de todos, incluso de Big Mac estaban inquietos.

\- Bueno, vamos de una vez… - Soarin continuaba inquieto. Flash por su parte hacía caso sin emitir sonido alguno, Trent observaba a los ojos de Big Mac sabiendo bien que las cosas se pondrían feas y Bright Idea se acercaba al grupo.

\- No es buena idea. – El mancebo de piel roja puso su mano en la puerta para evitar que Soarin, quien ya tenía una mano en el pomo, saliera guiando al grupo.

\- Apuesto a que quieres estar con Sunset Shimmer, ¿No te gustaría verla animada?

¿Qué demonios le había pasado a ese imbécil? Se decía a sí mismo, mientras trataba de no explotar.

\- Oye tranquilo, si no quieres entrar, simplemente no lo haces y ya, aquí nadie es un delator.

Soarin movió su mano para apartar la de Big Mac, pero esta se mantenía firme.

\- No eres estúpido. – aclaró Big Mac, observándolo directamente a los ojos, lleno de determinación.

\- Tienes razón, por eso es una gran idea. Vamos, es un ahorro de esfuerzos inútiles en cosas que no valen la pena.

Con una seguridad infranqueable, el muchacho de pelo añil se mostraba distinto, sus gestos eran más bruscos, sus palabras menos pensadas, su voz más iracunda. Entonces reconoció esos ojos, ese sentimiento que tan bien conocía, estaban allí, pintados en sus ojos, detrás de su postura de frialdad, detrás de su rostro impávido y actitud prepotente.

\- Pero tú no eres estúpido o ¿Sí?

\- Cómo se sabría si lo soy. – Exigió el mancebo poco antes de proseguir; el resto se mantenía callado mientras ambos llevaban una plática pocas veces vista por adolescentes.

\- Si crees en las ridiculeces del amor… el amor no existe y esa es la verdad. – Sacó pronto de su corazón el de ojos verdes.

Cuán parecido se veía a él tiempo atrás. No podía negarlo, creía saber la razón y en cierta medida sentía cierto placer al saberla, llámese deseo de justicia, llámese celos, debía hacerlos a un lado por un fin mayor que simplemente sentarse a disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? – Cuestionó de forma veloz, tratando de llegar al punto principal, tratando de así tratar el problema de raíz, algo que le había costado tanto trabajo aprender.

El de pelo añil observó al resto de sus amigos, ellos callados le inquirían con la mirada a que fuese sincero, quizás podría quitarlo dándole un golpe, quizás podría evadir la pregunta. Pero cuando volvió la mirada al novio de Sunset Shimmer, comenzó a tranquilizarse. De pronto tuvo la débil sensación de que él podría ayudarle.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? – Repitió para instarlo a responder, su voz cambiaba, después soltó la puerta para darle la opción de retirarse si es que así lo deseaba, aunque si lo hacía, tendría que quitarle la botella a Trent.

\- Sí, ¿Sabes qué paso? – Cuestionó Soarin también soltando la puerta.

\- Sip. – Se sinceró Big Mac, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- Entonces… tengo razón… el amor no existe, al menos no a nuestra edad, no en nuestro tiempo.

\- Ella te quería Soarin… tú lo arruinaste a causa de eso – Señaló la botella que ahora estaba en el lavamanos – y te consta.

\- Pero no lo entiendes, he tratado de arreglar mi error por todos los medios, le he puesto atención, he hecho de todo para que me perdone y nada ha funcionado.

\- Que te perdone no significa que vaya a volver contigo.

Soarin necesitaba que le dijeran lo que ya sabía, debía dejar de engañarse a sí mismo, esa era la clave que tanto dolor le había costado descubrir. Entonces, ambos se alejaron de la puerta debido a que alguien entro, no le prestaron la menor de las atenciones, ni ellos ni el grupo.

\- Tú y solo tú la perdiste.

\- Pero Mac, yo la quería, todavía la quiero… no sabes lo doloroso que puede ser haberla perdido y no recuperarla.

\- Deja de engañarte y quizás así puedas salir de esta, con lo que planeas ahora no lograras nada.

\- Al menos lograré estar con ella por un corto tiempo…

La sangre del mancebo comenzó a hervir, pero no debía explotar, no debía arruinar la fiesta de Sunset Shimmer, no debía, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Se limitó a observar al muchacho al cual le tenía esa rabia tan bien escondida para hablar claramente.

\- Tal vez sí, pero mañana estarás igual o quizás peor. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las demás chicas? – De inmediato giró su rostro para ver a Trent. – O en mi hermana. – Después observó a Flash Sentry. – O a Twilight. – nuevamente se volteó esta vez para ver a Cheese Sandwich, no podía decir que no estaba disfrutando darles de palos con sus palabras. – O a Pinkie Pie. ¿Has pensado si las cosas no salen cómo quieres? ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de irse contigo a un acostón por ahí, fuera con otro chico? ¿Qué pasaría si alguna fuera castigada por lo que están haciendo? Yo estoy seguro de que no los perdonarían ¿Qué pasa si Pinkie se va con Flash, Twilight con Cheese, Rainbow con Trent y mi hermana con Soarin, lo aguantarían? ¿Qué pasa si en su estado llegasen a morir por un accidente?

Sus palabras finalmente fueron más contundentes que cualquier intento de detenerlos a la fuerza, posibilidad en la cual poco podría hacer contra cuatro.

\- Quizás… - Advirtió el de pelo añil, sintiendo como si una gran carga se pusiera en su espalda, de pronto la idea era terrible.

Bright se adelantó a todos para vaciar el contenido de la botella en el lavamanos, al darse media vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¡No está! – Gritó con desesperación

\- ¡No me jodas! – Replicó Flash invadido por la misma desesperación.

\- Estaba aquí, la dejé aquí, se supone que debería seguir aquí. – Trent parecía estar repitiendo un trabalenguas.

\- Alguien entró y llevó la botella arriba, solo debemos evitar que lo vacíen arriba. – Explicó Soarin saliendo a toda velocidad, sacando provecho de su dotes atléticas para adelantarse a todo el grupo.

Todos sabemos bien lo que pasa al subir muchas escaleras, al menos los que no estamos acostumbrados a los ejercicios; con un algo de mareo, sintiendo nauseas, respirando agitadamente, el resto de los muchachos llegó al lugar de la fiesta. Fue entonces que vieron en la fuente de bebidas la botella vacía y la ausencia de los vasos que ya se habían retirado, los sedientos bailarines los tomaron todos; así pues, ya no había nada que hacer.

Ocultando su exaltación, Soarin metió sus manos temblorosas a sus bolsillos, para caminar como un pingüino hacia el grupo. Big Mac se maldecía a sí mismo, cómo se pudo haber metido en un problema tan grande, estas cosas solo pasaban cuando hablaba mucho. Fingiendo la mejor cara de inocencia que podían, se mantenían juntos mirándose, esperando que a alguno se le ocurriera una idea.

Big Mac observó a su alrededor, a juzgar por el caminar de todos, por la reciente alegría que circulaba en el lugar, el actuar tan libre que comenzaban a adquirir, podía concluir que muchos estaban bajo el efecto del alcohol. Genial, simplemente genial, ahora solo faltaba que llegara alguna autoridad y todo se iría directamente a la…

\- Big Mac, llevó un rato buscándote. – Escuchó detrás de él.

Reconocía su cabello; su equilibrio era perfecto.

\- Ven, quiero bailar contigo. – Invitó la adolescente tomándolo de la mano para sacarlo salvajemente del grupo de amigos o quizás compañeros desventurados, quienes lo veían deseando el no abandono del mancebo.

Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar todo antes de que se las cosas comenzaron a salir mal. Al ver a uno de los ecologistas caer sobre una mesa "por accidente" supo que ese era el momento inicial, ya estaba pasando. ¿Qué podrían hacer?

La música tenía letra, era una de esas que no tienen sentido más allá de acoplarse al sonido, aprovechando que algunos repetían el trabalenguas musical, tuvo una segunda observación del lugar, algunos tenían nuevos vasos de aquel líquido rojizo, debía pensar en una solución. De pronto el tema cambió por uno más movido [NA: sugiero leer estos párrafos con música movida popular, al escribirla escuché un tema de Reggaetón, uno llamado Energía, de un tal Alexis y wisin o we sing].

Sunset lo observó; Big Mac no sospechó jamás lo que pasaría. Las manos de la adolescente fueron directo a su pecho, para alejarlo suavemente, entonces, con habilidad insospechada, la fémina posó con su pierna derecha levemente ladeada, movió sus caderas hacia la izquierda, llevando su mano derecha a su cadera derecha; estático era la palabra que podría definir a Big Mac mientras la observaba.

Prosiguiendo con aquel paso, la adolescente miró de forma casi coordinada primero a la izquierda, después a la derecha, comenzó a caminar alrededor del mancebo, manteniendo contacto con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, primero pasando por el hombro, después por la espalda, prosiguiendo con su hombro izquierdo mientras dibujaba un círculo alrededor de él con su caminar, los ojos de ambos estaban fijados de forma inseparable. Pero Big Mac seguía petrificado.

Pronto la pelifuego levantó sus manos, llevaba esas manillas que brillaban en la obscuridad, dio un par de aplausos mientras se movía endiabladamente, sus pies se movían a la izquierda, a la derecha, un ligero ladeo, al hacerlo, liberaban un movimiento en cadena, sus piernas largas entraban en un complejo mecanismo de doblarse, extenderse, cambiaban su forma debido a los músculos en movimiento, posteriormente, provocaba un balanceo de caderas, el cual, a su vez, llegaba hacia los hombros, agitando su sección media, delimitaban las palmadas que ella comenzó a dar.

Sus párpados con un turquesa similar al de sus ojos, su labial, su rostro mantenía una sonrisa encantadora, ni muy exagerada, ni muy falta de expresividad, con la curvatura justa, sus ojos algo entrecerrados, observándolo, deseándolo. Así el baile de la adolescente transcurrió por cinco, quizás siete segundos, cuando de pronto bajó sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello del mancebo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tuvo un acercamiento furtivo de aquellos labios suaves, que le hicieron reaccionar, fue como una pequeña descarga eléctrica, como cuando se pone en contacto una batería de cinco voltios; sus pies comenzaron a moverse, quizás por cuenta propia, pero finalmente se batía al ritmo de aquella música que usualmente no escucharía ni de chiste. pero que ahora definía el compás al cual se movería, ahora le activaba, de pronto, sus brazos inquietos buscaron hacer contacto con las caderas de ella, quien pronto puso una de sus manos en la espalda del mancebo, como su estuviera sincronizado a la perfección, Big Mac dio un cuarto de vuelta a la derecha, ella fue se dejó caer hacia atrás, su fuerza evitó que se cayera, nuevamente erguida, la de ojos turquesa lo tomó acercó su otra mano a la espalda del adolescente, este intuyó lo que intentaría.

Imitando al tango, ella elevó una pierna en lo alto, mientras bajaba hasta casi tocar el piso, mientras él, con su fuerza y demostrando gran cuidado evitaba su caída con sus brazos; entonces, se percató de aquel algunos los estaban viendo, pero no le importaba en absoluto, Sunset se ganaba toda su atención. El tema era el último antes de una pausa, la pelifuego presentía que estaba cerca de finalizar, teniendo en claro que todavía no estaba contentada con el baile, que de alguna forma deseaba un paso más, improvisó. Entrecruzando sus dedos con los de Big Mac, unió ambas piernas, ladeándolas a la izquierda del mancebo.

\- Haz lo mismo guapo. – Le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo, teniendo respuesta inmediata por parte del joven Apple.

Entonces, elevando ambos sus brazos unidos por aquel entrelazamiento, se ganaron la atención de los presentes. Sunset acercó su cuerpo al del muchacho que ya sentía sudar toda su espalda, entonces, Sunset comenzó a doblar lentamente ambas rodillas. Fue entonces que ambos acercaron sus cabezas, el lado derecho de la frente de Sunset Shimmer chocaba con su análogo en el mancebo, ambos bajaban de manera conjunta. Los labios de Sunset comenzaron a moverse, cantando una parte de la letra con fuerza suficiente como para que Big Mac la escuchara y nadie más. [NA: Es del tema al que hice referencia]

\- Esta mañana me levante con más ganas de verte

Tú me das energía, la paso bien todo el día; orgullosa de tenerte

A mi lado voy acercándome a tus labios

Suavemente, lentamente hasta llegar al...

Sunset se sonrojó al notar que la letra de la canción no era precisamente romántica o al menos no en un sentido meramente sentimental, aunque le había cambiado la letra, sin dejar de lado que el alcohol algo había ayudado. Big Mac por otra parte sentía como su le hubieran lanzado una dinamita directamente al pecho y esta hubiera estallado, una sonrisa como nunca antes iluminó su rostro. Pero siguiéndole el juego fue esta vez él quien continuó con aquella canción que en otras circunstancias no merecería la menor de sus atenciones. [Ni la mía]

\- Tú me das energía… de hacerte mía, saqué la lotería… contigo uo. – Cantó lo mejor que pudo.

\- Tú me das energía… de hacerte mío, saqué la lotería… contigo uo. – Expresó Sunset Shimmer.

Mientras se cantaban, sus brazos se extendían al compás de su descenso hacia el piso, cuando finalmente sus rodillas estuvieron completamente dobladas, sus manos terminaron tocando el piso. Ambos no se perdían de vista. De pronto todos ovacionaron los increíbles pasos que habían visto.

Fue entonces que la música paró para dejar paso a un breve descanso de cinco minutos, en el cual se escucharía un remix hecho por Dj pon-3 y Octavia.

\- Wow, no tenía ni idea de que pudiera bailar tan… bien – Sunset apenas se levantó, pues el agarre bajo el cual se encontraban era bastante fuerte.

Exhaustos por la corta, pero intensa actividad física; el de ojos verdes no podía alejar la vista de Sunset, quien ya se había volteado para ver a sus amigas que la esperaban, esa sería una corta despedida antes de que volvieran a bailar; apreciando aquel hermoso cabello de la fémina, el mancebo no pudo sino acariciar ligeramente un mechón, tratando de sentir esa textura tan lisa, tan especial de su pelo. Ella por su parte lo observó entretenida, ni siquiera ella solía prestarle tanta atención a su cabello como él.

\- Dame un minuto, volveré contigo. – La pelifuego no podía evitar sentir un millón de mariposas en el estómago, no solo por el muchacho que se había hecho con un trozo de su corazón, sino también por sus amigas quienes también tenían posesión de otros.

En definitiva había tenido junto a todas ellas una noche inolvidable, un montón de anécdotas; ese corto periodo de tiempo acompañado de esas personas especiales, viviendo cosas que adquirían gran valor por ser vividos junto a ellas, eso era felicidad, la ausencia de todo dolor, de todo sufrimiento de forma finita, pero alcanzable a fin de cuentas. Pero fue el apreciar este hecho causa suficiente para pensar en aquello que le causaba sufrimiento; tanto su expresión como su energía cambiaron. Big Mac pudo apreciar entonces la sonrisa convertirse en una expresión deteriorada por la tristeza; pero qué clase de espectáculo terrorífico era aquello.

\- Estás bien.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo. – Incluso la voz de la fémina tuvo un cambio radical, ahora con cierta aspereza, se despedía temporalmente.

Trató de detenerla tomándola de la muñeca, pero esta, mucho más ágil la retiró antes de tener contacto. Estuvo a punto de ir tras ella, pero nuevamente la mano de Soarin lo detuvo poco antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

\- Viejo, se han acabado toda la bebida. Estamos fritos…

\- ¿Estamos? – Dijo con sarcasmo el joven Apple, ante la mirada sorprendida de Soarin repensó mejor su actitud, ¿acaso ese tipo dejaría de ayudarlo si se invirtieran los papeles? Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no. – ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- Quería vaciar todo el contenido de la mesa de bebidas, pero me ganaron.

A no muchos metros, un muchacho de la preparatoria Cristal se chocaba contra uno de la CHS, si no se equivocaba era Teddy, uno de los atletas… Soarin por su parte pudo apreciar a Fleetfoot siendo llevada por un muchacho del cual no recordaba el nombre. Para empeorar las cosas, a menos de cinco metros de ambos Applejack se acercaba con un sentido del equilibro claramente afectado por la bebida.

\- Oye Big Mac, Big Mac. – Trataba de llamar su atención.

\- Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos… hay que cuidar a todos, tenemos tiempo suficiente para que el efecto del alcohol se pase. Solo son tres horas. – Explicó con todo el optimismo que podía.

\- De acuerdo, todos estaremos con celulares, nos llamamos si algo pasa.

\- Bien. – Como era de esperarse, Big Mac se dirigió a su hermana, pero en el camino, es decir en un metro de camino, fue interceptado por Trent, Applejack llegó a su encuentro.

\- Big Mac, no me siento muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos a casa.

El mancebo tenía el boleto de oro, el pase libre, la excusa para salir del lugar; pero Trent se acercó a la adolescente, a su musa para quitarse su chaqueta y ponerla entre sus hombros, posteriormente observó al de ojos verdes.

\- Yo te ayudaré. – Le explicó a la Apple, quien extrañada esperó a que su hermano explotara en celos.

\- Más te vale. – Fue todo lo que Big Mac pudo decir antes de salir caminando. – Si no mejoras, nos vamos. – Comunicó a su hermana, quien asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dejaba llevar por Trent hacia la mesa de sus amigas.

Cheese por su parte, al escuchar el plan por intermediación directa con Soarin, fue a calmar a los muchachos que ya estaban comenzando a insultarse el uno al otro; conociendo el ritual, uno de los dos empujaría al otro y así el empujado lanzaría el primer golpe, debía llegar antes de eso; sus pasos se acrecentaron, pero en el instante final, no se percató de un vaso caído con su contenido líquido por el suelo, así como auto sobre hielo, perdió el control, resbalando hasta llegar donde ambos muchachos enfrentados y que ya habían comenzado con los empujones. Tal fue su suerte que cuando el de la preparatoria Cristal soltó un golpe, el fiestero se interpuso entre el rostro de Teddy y el puño, su mejilla derecha sufrió toda aquella furia injustificada, cayendo al piso. El público que ya había crecido se limitó a lanzar un pequeño quejido de sorpresa.

La pelea entre ambos paro, pues Teddy se inclinó para ver a uno de los suyos tendido en el piso. Entonces observó al muchacho ajeno a la CHS, esto era todavía más personal, era uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano, por lo cual era deducible que la brecha de diferencia entre ellos era amplia.

Pero entonces, Cheese levantó una de sus manos.

\- Oigan, todos somos amigos aquí; fue un accidente y ya… ahora todos. – Entonces rodó sobre su espalda para pararse y mostrarse frente al público. – ¡A bailar! – Gritó, Dj Pon-3 entendió a la perfección el mensaje.

Olvidando la riña, la fiesta volvió a animarse. Estuvo muy, pero muy cerca, le dolía el rostro, pero al menos había salvado una.

Por su parte Soarin bajó las gradas a toda velocidad, para alcanzar a Fleetfoot, estaba con un chico de la preparatoria cristal, tenía lentes y estaba en el mismo estado que todos los demás.

\- Oye Fleetfoot, el equipo nos necesita. – Exigió mientras acortaba las distancias.

\- Canterlot High por siempre. – Se escuchó por parte de ella, el espíritu escolar los seguiría incluso en esos momentos.

El muchacho por su parte hizo cara de pocos amigos, su plan era llevarla a uno de los pasajes sin salida del laberinto para poder disfrutar y hacerla disfrutar; sin embargo, nunca contó con que aquella bien proporcionada deportista se separara de él para ir donde su equipo de fútbol. Soarin se limitó a rechazarlo con la mirada mientras la adolescente se le unía para subir las escaleras. Aquello había sido demasiado fácil, casi hasta podía asegurar que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que aquel tipo deseaba hacer.

En la torre, Big Mac se acercaba al grupo de amigas de su hermana, ni loco le diría a Sunset lo que estaba pasando, ni a nadie más, porque si se sabía todos la culparían a ella; por otra parte, era seguro que ella estaba en un estado similar, tanto como sus amigas ¿Y si ellas peleaban? ¿Y si alguna de ellas caía presa de un muchacho? Su amistad se vería terriblemente afectada, así que él debía cuidar tanto a su novia, como a su hermana y a sus amigas en primer lugar, después al resto.

Pero cuando llegó se encontró con Rarity y Rainbow Dash corriendo junto a Fluttershy, quien se tapaba la boca. Allí estaba el problema, Twilight y Sunset estaban bien siempre y cuando estuvieran juntas, así que era mejor ir donde claramente se suscitaba el problema.

Flash Sentry por su parte tenía algo así como un dilema; si bien antes de que todo se volviera una pesadilla, deseaba poder estar al lado de Twilight, poder besarla, tocarla, ir más allá de una fría conversación; ahora se encontraba con dos muchachas que lo tomaron de los brazos. Lyra y Sweetie Drops al parecer lo consideraban como un gran amigo y la verdad eso eran, después de los juegos de la amistad fueron un grupo inseparable, pero ahora no era momento de pasarla con amigos.

\- Oye Flash, Twilight te estaba buscando. – Soltó la chica de ojos pardos.

\- Sí, y como no sabíamos le dijimos que no sabíamos y luego… pues creo que se quedó con Sunset.

Nada estipulaba que no pudiera hablar con la chica a la que tanto trabajo le había costado acercarse.

\- Muy bien, ¿Están cansadas? – Les preguntó, mientras las dirigía a las escaleras.

\- Pues a decir verdad, mis pies me están matando. – Aclaró Lyra, con una expresión de dolor. – Ese tal Spot sabe bailar bastante bien.

\- Suertuda, a mí me dejaste con un tecnológico, me pisaba los pies a cada instante. – Aclaró su mejor amiga.

\- También estoy algo cansado, ¿Dividimos un taxi?

\- Me parece bien.

Flash las llevó hasta la salida, cuando finalmente el ansiado transporte llegó, abrió la puerta como todo un caballero para que ellas ingresaran y en el último segundo, cerró la puerta para que ambas se fueran.

\- Lo siento chicas, pero creo necesito hablar con Twilight. – Se disculpó poco antes de dar al conductor la señal para que las sacara de allí.

Después se encaminó a la torre, decidido a finalmente ganarse el corazón de Twilight Sparkle.

Luego de una larga carrera, Big Mac se encontró cerca de los baños, Pudo ver a una muchacha arrodillada, la reconoció al instante, era Fluttershy, junto a ellas estaban Rainbow y Rarity, la una sostenía su cabello hacia atrás, mientras que la otra le hablaba. Muerta de vergüenza, seguramente Fluttershy había tenido el típico primer vómito cuando se bebe por primera vez.

De inmediato ambas chicas se voltearon para verlo.

\- Aquí no hay nada que ver. – Le espetó Rainbow con cierta agresividad en su voz. Era de esperarse que ella también estuviera bajo los efectos de la bebida espirituosa.

\- Cálmate querida el solo quiere ayudar, ¿No es así Big Mac?

\- Sip. – Afirmó el mancebo acercándose hacia el trio de féminas.

\- Pues estamos muy bien, no necesitamos ayuda. – Nuevamente Rainbow Dash hacía lo posible por alejarlo.

Flutershy por su parte no deseaba que aquella plática continuara, pues pronto ambos llamarían la atención.

\- Rarity, vamos al baño. – Indicó, parándose a duras penas.

El mancebo por su parte comenzó a dubitar, si iban a los baños no podría acompañarlas, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no les pasara nada. Rainbow Dash procuró seguirlas, pero Fluttershy entonces la observó.

\- Estoy bien Dashie, Rarity me ayudará. Tú tienes otros problemas que resolver. – La ternura de Fluttershy no desaparecía, ni tampoco el tono amable de su voz.

La adolescente asintió con la cabeza, era difícil, muy difícil negarle algo a Fluttershy, aunque podría largarse de allí en ese mismo instante.

Ese era otro momento inesperado, improbable. Big Mac observó la expresión inexpresiva de la de cabello multicolor, esa era una mirada todavía más asesina que si lo observara con odio, porque en el último caso todavía tenía la certeza de que algo sentía por él, sin embargo, ahora lo sumía en el vacío de la indiferencia. Ese no era el momento adecuado, sabía que nunca lo sería, pero no la forzaría, mantendría su palabra.

Rainbow se limitó a subir las escaleras, no sin antes voltearse para verlo, sus ojos violeta entraron en contacto con los ojo verdes del mancebo, aquellos que todavía podían sumirla en trances de algunos segundos preguntándose, en qué estará pensando.

Cerró sus ojos poco antes de dar media vuelta para subir las escaleras, ese sentimiento comenzaba a desaparecer, la magia se perdía y el tiempo continuaba curando lo que solo él podía curar, su corazón.

Allí se iba, la chica de cabello arcoíris, de ojos intensos y de personalidad leal, lealtad que había traicionado, bien, no se torturaría más por ello. Decidido, comenzó a subir las escaleras olvidando por completo a las amigas de Sunset, pues era a ella a quien deseaba ver en esos instantes, solo ella podía borrar de su mente a Rainbow Dash y la amplia significación que se hallaba tras su nombre.

Sin embargo, pronto pudo verla bajando las escaleras, sin Rainbow Dash, era más que seguro que esta última hubiese preferido marcharse con Twilight antes que verlo a él.

\- Big Mac, ¿Sabes si algún muchacho trajo alcohol? – Mucho más directa que él, aquella muchacha tenía talento para poner a las personas contra la espada y la pared.

\- Sip.

\- Bien, ¿Quién fue?

\- Accidente, lo iban a desechar.

\- Y qué pasó entonces porque medio mundo apenas puede moverse cinco pasos sin tambalearse de un lado al otro.

\- Alguien lo subió por accidente.

\- Confío en ti Mac, pero debiste decírmelo antes.

Entonces, la fémina cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

\- No me mires. – Ordenó. – No estaré desnuda ni nada. – Arguyó en tono de burla.

Con gran resistencia, el mancebo apartó la vista. Cuando Sunset abrió sus ojos, estos habían desaparecido para formar una bruma obscura cuya única semejanza a un ojo eran dos círculos turquesa que irradiaban su propia luz en medio de toda esa obscuridad. Miraba hacia arriba, hacia abajo. Big Mac pudo apreciar una especie de onda de luz bajar hasta los jardines, otra subiendo a la torre. Sorprendido, volteó solo para observar a Sunset con aquellos ojos que le recordaron a los que tuvo cuando estuvo en el baile de otoño tiempo atrás.

\- Que no me mires Mac. – Exigió tapándose los ojos con sus manos. De inmediato detuvo aquella acción tomándola por las muñecas.

Era extraño, no, era súper extraño, increíble, demencial, un adolescente enamorado de una chica de otra dimensión donde era un poni, una chica que tenía poderes mágicos, una chica que era completamente diferente a las del montón. La miró de frente, directamente a esos ojos tan extraños; a cualquiera le aterrarían, pero él sabía quién estaba detrás, sabía quién era esa muchacha.

\- Eres preciosa. – Se sinceró finalmente.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la fémina, en un parpadeo, aquellos ojos desaparecieron para mostrar los que todos veían con normalidad, sus ojos turquesa. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, mientras aquella magia que utilizó sentaba sus efectos.

\- Applejack y todas mis amigas siguen ebrias, no puedo quitarles el efecto. – Aclaró finalmente preocupándose por ellas en sobre medida, pues lo que menos deseaba era que la culparan a ella por un comportamiento tan reprochable en una adolescente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Me las llevaré a mi casa.

\- ¿Y sus padres?

\- Yo. – Antes de continuar hablando, la garganta de la adolescente tuvo un ligero brillo. – Me – En lugar de su voz, Big Mac pudo escuchar con toda claridad la de Rarity. – Encargo. – Ahora cambiaba por la de Twilight.

En menos de quince minutos, la pelifuego fue por las seis amigas, las subió a un taxi y en la salida, con Big Mac frente a él, a unos resentidos Flash y Cheese, quienes estaban hablando con las respectivas chicas que deseaban conquistar.

\- Ve a casa. – Le dijo ella poco antes de besarlo. – Nos vemos luego.

El mancebo había visto algo que nadie más podría haber visto, la magia desde una perspectiva de la cual nadie tendría la menor sospecha; su cabeza se llenaba de miles de preguntas. Por qué no podía quitarles la borrachera a sus amigas… ¿Les quitó el alcohol de la sangre a todos? ¿Cómo era posible hacer eso? Era un hecho que antes pasaba de largo, pero que ahora no podía dejar de molestarlo.

Ella era una salvadora del mundo así como del colegio, era una chica increíble, pero su magia era el secreto mejor guardado; porque jamás dio explicación de ella, ni siquiera a sus amigas, se apegó a lo que la otra Twilight decía y allí se terminaba todo. Pero si la magia podía diferenciarse por los colores, por la luz y la obscuridad, qué magia tenía ella en realidad. ¿Por qué había llegado a este mundo donde la no hay magia?

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos que le tomaron llegar a su casa fueron dedicados a pensar en aquello, sin llegar a nada en concreto más que las conclusiones evidentes. Esa muchacha era especial más allá de su magia, había dado pruebas de estar del lado bueno, después de conocerla mejor… estaba seguro de que no podría ser capaz de ningún tipo de maldad.

Subía las escaleras con cuidado, cuando la voz de su abuela lo despabiló.

\- Big Mac, ¿Viste a tu hermana en la fiesta?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Se fuel con Sunset Shimmer?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Estaban todas sus amigas con ella?

\- Sip.

\- Se los diré a los padres de sus amigas, también están preocupados.

\- Por qué.

\- Porque ella me llamó y me dijo que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Sunset Shimmer.

Realmente había salvado el día, Sunset había hecho un milagro, sonrió de lado, había hecho magia.

Una vez en su cuarto, le llegaron los recuerdos de aquella increíble fiesta, todos ya comentaban en My Stable cuán buen había estado, era un rotundo éxito. Aunque se hubiera perdido de una buena parte de ella, podía ver las fotos de las locuras que hicieron.

Pinkie Pie bailando con Cheese Sandwich, Rainbow Dash jugando a apilar los vasos con Indigo Zap; Fluttershy cantando sobre una mesa – Bebida alegre – se dijo a sí mismo. Bright Idea nombrado Rey del baile junto a Fleur dis Lee como reina. – Wow – Así, las fotos continuaban hasta que, de un momento a otro, sus ojos se cerraron, su teléfono cayó en algún lugar de su cama, cuando lo levantó, después de haber cerrado los ojos, descubrió una figura en la sombra.

De inmediato se aterrorizó.

\- Cálmate, soy yo.

Al pasar a la luz de la luna, así como el sonido de su voz, delataron a Sunset Shimmer, quien llevaba puesta una pijama de un vestido morado con encajes blancos y azules, unos clips con forma de diamante sujetados a su pelo y los labios pintados de azul.

Una luz turquesa impregnó las ventanas, la puerta, las paredes, el techo y el piso para ser absorbido por estos.

\- Qué… qué haces aquí.

Big Mac todavía mostraba cierto susto en su expresión.

\- Vengo a reclamar al chico que tan loca me trae. – Dijo ésta haciendo una pequeña reverencia al mancebo, tomando por las puntas de su vestido para después poner un pie de punta tras otro e inclinarse levemente.

Sin pavor alguno, con la mayor desenvoltura jamás vista, la fémina tomó la cama del mancebo para levantarla y dejar al descubierto su bóxer y una polera de Rob Esponja. De inmediato se acurrucó al lado del joven quien apenas creía lo que estaba ocurriendo; un calor comenzaba a correr desde su nuca hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

La cabeza de Sunset se posicionó sobre una almohada, apoyándose al brazo del mancebo, quien observaba sus ojos a través de la obscuridad, hasta parecía que estos brillaban por cuenta propia; aquello era un sueño, uno de esos locos sueños donde un muchacho podría fantasear estar con la chica que deseara, donde los diferentes deseos dibujaban hermosos, placenteros o inesperados escenarios. Pero pronto supo que no era ninguna ensoñación, aquello era real.

La mano de la fémina se deslizó hasta llegar a la cara del mancebo, la característica frialdad de sus manos ayudó a traerlo a la realidad.

\- No saldrá ningún sonido de esta habitación, y todos en esta casa dormirán profundamente hasta mañana, salvo tu y yo.

Big Mac entonces vio cumplidas sus fantasías mejor guardadas con Sunset Shimmer, durante un buen tiempo se había imaginado aquello, pero nunca creyó que pasaría tan pronto, ni siquiera que fuera a pasar en realidad; algo despertó dentro de él, sus manos, fuera de control, acercaron a la adolescente, quien con fue atraída por el mancebo apegándose aún más. Pero tuvo que detenerse en seco al percatarse de un hecho simple.

\- No, no es seguro. – Negó esperando que la fémina comprendiera a lo que se refería.

Un brillo turquesa rodeó el vientre de la adolescente, su luz pudo atravesar las sábanas.

\- Ya, ya es seguro. – Le respondió sonriendo ante la situación, acercando su boca a la del joven Apple.

Sus miradas se cruzaban, mientras él tomaba una de sus manos para así poder girar sobre la adolescente, quedando sobre ella. Con un aspecto indefenso y ambas manos entrelazadas por los dedos a pocos centímetros del rostro de la pelifuego, quien no perdía detalle alguno, Big Mac comenzaba a tomar la iniciativa.

Bajando sus labios, el joven Apple besó los de la adolescente, quien sintió una rodilla invadiendo el poco espacio que había entre sus piernas, mientras el beso se intensificaba, sus piernas comenzaban a ceder lentamente; las gruesas y fuertes manos del adolescente la mantenían presa contra la cama.

Experiencia en aquel campo era algo a lo cual pocos podían acceder, pero algo llamado internet daba conocimientos al respecto por otros medios más que la práctica en primera persona, además claro de los comentarios entre el grupo de amigos. Fue en ese preciso instante en el cual Big Mac trató de recordarlos todos, alguna vez había escuchado que a las chicas les gustaban los besos en el cuello, de caricias suaves, por todo el cuerpo. En algún programa había escuchado sobre las áreas erógenas de las mujeres; pero había cambiado el canal por considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo.

Sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello de la fémina, está recuperando la libertad en sus manos las llevó directamente a la cabeza del de ojos verdes, para llevarla delicadamente hasta su pecho, tratando de que su oído hiciera contacto con el área cercana a su corazón. Él escuchó e intenso palpitar de la adolescente, de quien el rostro estaba colorado, sus manos finalmente estaban tibias. De un momento a otro, cuando dejó de sujetarlo, se levantó y tomándola de las manos, la invitó a seguirlo. Descalzos, con la poca ropa que llevaban ya, acercó tímidamente las manos al vestido de ella, tomándolo por los extremos próximos a sus costillas, ella, levantando los brazos, facilitaba que le quitara la penda, sintiendo el roce de la tela contra su piel.

Big Mac finalmente descubrió un conjunto de ropa interior de color negro. Sus ojos se deleitaron por un breve segundo ante la belleza de aquel cuerpo femenino, sus curvas, apreció el par de pechos de tamaño justo, su lívido subía a medida que realizaba aquel escaneo, pero a modo de juego ella dio toda una vuelta para mostrarse mejor, no obstante, su deseo finalmente explotó cual volcán cuando pudo percatarse de aquella piel tersa erizándose por el frio lo llamaba para mantener la calor tan preciada.

Se acercó a ella con un solo paso, la tomó por la nuca para nuevamente acercarla, el contacto de sus labios era siempre poderoso, era siempre mágico porque podía animarlo al ciento por ciento, porque podía hacerle percatar de que al menos una cosa buena le pasaba; en ese instante no solo era bueno, era excitante, era desconocido, pero ansiado. Percibió entonces las manos de la adolescente luchando por quitarle la polera, imitándola la ayudó levantando los brazos.

Sunset por su parte se volvió a encontrar con aquellos músculos forjados con sudor y trabajo duro que había visto aquella tarde que trabajaron por deshacerse de las plagas de Sweet Apple Acres; el torso bien dibujado, las heridas hechas por su profesión, sus dedos exploraron brevemente el pecho del adolescente para luego bajar a los boxers, tomándolo del elástico con los dedos, Sunset descubrió un miembro erecto a causa de su reconocimiento, tuvo cierta impresión al principio, pero pronto observó a los ojos del mancebo… era más grande que la de Flash Sentry; su experiencia previa le indicaba a la perfección qué hacer.

Tomándolo por el medio, con firmeza suficiente para que sintiera el contacto pero la suavidad necesaria para no lastimarlo, pero debía hacer algo más de esfuerzo, pues su mano apenas lograba abarcar todo el diámetro, comenzó a retirar el prepucio, para revelar el glande. El olor penetrante que desprendió tuvo cierto efecto en ella, necesitó dar unos cuantos movimientos de mano para que el pene de Big Mac se mostrara en su plenitud; fue entonces que abrió sus labios para albergar aquel aparato. No debía cerrar la boca, pues lo haría gritar de dolor, cosa que había aprendido de mala manera; no debía succionar con toda su fuerza, porque el placer que daba sería corto y con algo de dolor; tampoco debía estar estática, recordar todos los detalles que componían un buen oral era difícil, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo. Además que el contexto de ahora era completamente diferente.

Big Mac por su parte se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras la otra fue llevada a la cabeza de la de cabello bicolor, era increíble, no sabía qué pasaba exactamente allí adentro, pero sentía una pequeña punzada con una pizca de dolor, así como una enorme cantidad de placer por el roce con la aspereza de la lengua de la fémina, la succión parecía llegar hasta sus gónadas, la presión de los labios llegaba subía desde la base hasta el glande, para bajar nuevamente, la saliva impregnándolo por completo, aquella constante sucesión de atenciones era similar a estar en el paraíso. Pero luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos, quizás más, quizás menos, sentía un fuerte calor apoderándose de su miembro, un temblor que llegaba desde sus pies hasta su espalda, bajando nuevamente hasta su miembro que tan bien era tratado.

Cuando la boca de Sunset Shimmer dejó de mimarlo, este preocupado observó sus ojos en la obscuridad iluminándose por cuenta propia. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba tragando su fluido. Por supuesto que no era mus de chocolate, ni algún manjar en particular, pero Sunset conocía bien el morbo que le provocaba a un chico el tragar aquella carga.

El juego no hacía sino iniciar, sintiendo un escalofrió, un cansancio en sus piernas, el joven Apple tomó a la adolescente por las piernas y la espalda para cargarla, ésta ni falta ni perezosa, desabrochó su sostén que afortunadamente tenía el broche delante, dando así más al adolescente para deleitarse con la vista.

La puso en su cama con todo el cuidado que la excitación le permitía, es decir, por poco no la hizo chocar contra su mesa de noche, para después subir a la cama con tanta velocidad que su rodilla chocó contra el muslo derecho de la fémina, extrayéndole así un chillido de dolor.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención. – Preocupado de repente, el de ojos verdes paró para observar el estado en el cual se hallaba, pero al recibir su sonrisa típica cuando le jugaba bromas, no pudo sino sonreír junto con ella.

Ahora, sin seguir un orden en específico, posó sus manos sobre aquel par perfecto, su suavidad junto con su forma que se mantenía firme, eran una combinación perfecta al tacto, sus pezones se endurecían, fuese por la excitación, fuera por el frio que ya no sentían; jugó con su pezón izquierdo dando pellizcando débilmente, al notar un gemido que le extrajo, prosiguió, debía estar en lo correcto. Después, como alguna vez había visto en los videos, acercó su boca al derecho; pero poco duró aquel deseo, no se contentaría solo con una sección, él quería todo.

Así pues, sus manos se retiraron para dirigirse a los recónditos inexplorados, apenas rozando su piel, sintiendo su textura, oliendo el perfume tan desquiciante, deleitándose con el sonido de sus suspiros, de sus gemidos, como constante comprobación de que no lo estaba haciendo mal, pues deseaba darle placer así como tenerlo. Sus besos variaban de sus pechos al cuello, a los labios de forma intermitente, mientras besaba su cuello olía su pelo esa deliciosa fragancia que no poseía parangón; la yema de sus dedos se deleitaba con la piel de la adolescente, de las costillas, bajaba lentamente hasta su ombligo, para sentir sus firme área media, para después dirigirse a sus caderas; cuando finalmente llegó, sintió el borde elegantemente dibujado por el elegante elástico de su prenda íntima, de inmediato sus dedos rechazaron aquella barrera que les impedía sentir el calor, la firmeza, la variante y móvil superficie de la muchacha.

Llegó el momento, Sunset levantó sus caderas con ayuda de sus piernas, Big Mac entendió la señal y bajó todo su cuerpo hasta las piernas de la fémina, tomó la prenda con sus dedos y quitó, lentamente claro está, para disfrutar del momento. Allí estaba el tesoro más grande para alguien que deseara el calor de la unión placentera con otra persona; sin rastro de bello alguno, con cierta diferencia a las de las actrices de video, pues no tenía una forma grosera; más algo hinchados, se mostraban ambos labios, aguardando por su atención.

Entonces, con desesperación, hundió su cabeza entre las piernas, quedando ella con la prenda en su pie derecho. Sintió un montón de punzadas en sus muslos por el cabello del muchacho, lo cual fue un poderoso anticipo para lo que se venía.

Big Mac primeramente utilizó los labios, tratando algo así como un beso delicado, pero al escuchar el poco efecto que tenía, abrió la boca, tenía temor de hacer las cosas mal, pero con la consigna de dar placer a como diera lugar, trató de abarcar con sus labios a los de la adolescente, entonces, notó que estos podían permitir el paso a su lengua, sin dudarlo, recordando que algunos actores lo hacían, hundió la suya, entonces logró un gemido leve; allí estaba, ahora debía seguir adelante.

Experimentado con gran avidez, primero se limitó a hundir su lengua hasta donde pudiera, después a contorsionarla dentro. Ignorando el primer sabor salino al entrar en contacto con el clítoris, humedeciendo aún más el área, empapando la vulva, eso sí, sin dejar de usar sus manos para tratar de incrementar la invasión de su órgano sensorio, sintió pronto un segundo sabor indescriptible de una sola vez, pues era algo salado, un poco ácido y luego de un tiempo tuvo una ligera dulzura, ¿O era él? Ni cómo saber.

Sunset mantenía una mano sobre su cabeza para impedir que se separe, mientras con la otra estimulaba sus pechos.

\- Big Mac, entrégate. – Dijo ella de pronto. Tomándolo con cierta desesperación por los pelos para tener contacto visual.

Desde luego, el joven de los ojos verdes asintió con algo de temor… temor a lo desconocido.

Con cierto nerviosismo, el adolescente acercó su miembro, nuevamente erecto, impaciente por albergar aquel desconocido, pero tan anhelado espacio y a su vez, Sunset sentía cómo su cuerpo completo exigía sentir la presión del adolescente, deseaba la unión de ambos. Observándola con detenimiento, seguramente él también tenía su rostro completamente rojo, más de lo que era, de seguro también tenía claras señas de estar disfrutándolo y cómo no, era la chica más hermosa, la más deseada, aquella con la cual había salido del sufrimiento; su compañera, su novia, su amiga y ahora su amante.

\- Ahí no. – Le hizo despabilar la adolescente.

Entretenido por el error que estuvo a punto de cometer, tuvo que utilizar su mano para tener mejor puntería.

Cuando Sunset sintió la presión ejercida por el glande en directo relacionamiento con su clítoris, tuvo dos sensaciones diferentes, por una parte deseaba más a causa del placer y por otra también tenía algo de dolor por su inactividad y porque antes no había alojado nada de ese tamaño, con cierto humor ya tenía una posible buena razón por la cual Big Mac tenía ese nombre.

Dubitativo por el rostro poco descifrable que la adolescente tenía, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si era una buena idea, cuando los pies de la fémina lo impulsaron adelante. Entonces, por instinto, por deseo, comenzó un vaivén lento, mientras sus manos comenzaban a reexplorar el cuerpo de la fémina. La presión que el interior de Sunset ejercía sobre su miembro, la textura que su glande podía apreciar, los jugos que comenzaban a impregnarse hasta su base, un nuevo olor que comenzaba a hacerse más intenso, la visión de Sunset completamente entregada a los placeres. Todo era perfecto, por cinco minutos, aquella postura tradicional fue mágica. Hasta que Sunset separó sus pies para darle vía libre. Se ayudó con sus brazos para levantarse y a él junto con ella.

\- Ahora me toca a mí. – Expresó mientras ambos se separaban.

Sin más palabras, acostó al mancebo en su cama, para después subir sobre este, sin perder detalle de sus ojos que vieron al infinito cuando introdujo su miembro dentro, el sudor que manaba de ambos, sus miradas cruzadas, los gemidos que ingresaban en una armonía dictada por el ritmo de las sacudidas de la pelifuego, la sinfonía de los resortes de la cama, el movimiento acompasado de las caderas de Sunset, marcaron diez minutos en los cuales ambos estuvieron en un paraíso de placer. Pronto los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, el ritmo se incrementó; Sunset sobre estimulada tomó las manos de Big Mac, apretándolos durante esos segundos de intenso placer; pero él todavía no los tenía, así que tomando las caderas de la muchacha cuando su agarre perdió fuerza, la obligó a moverse. Debido al bajón en el ritmo, su momento cumbre se vio aletargado, lo deseaba, deseaba poder correrse.

Diez segundos, el orgasmo de Sunset finalmente la abandonaba, reconociendo su egoísmo, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma tal que pudo devolver al mancebo al camino del placer; en ese momento, justo, Big Mac también comenzó a mover sus caderas para incrementar el ritmo, el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar se incrementó, así como de la cama en general; debido al cansancio de su pierna derecha, el joven Apple confió en la fuerza de su pierna izquierda, ahora con mayor intensidad, penetraba a Sunset con ahínco, causando una ligera inclinación.

\- Oh, Big Mac, ahí, justo ahí… más fuerte. – Exigió Sunset enajenada por el placer mientras miraba al techo.

Sobre estimulado por las palabras, por la voz, por la entrega que Sunset le ponía, y porque sentía el inevitable devenir de su propio orgasmo, obedeció.

En siete segundos, sus gemidos, mezclados con los últimos choques crearon el concierto de cierre, todo el contenido del mancebo fue a dar al interior de Sunset, quien, ante la preocupación en los ojos de su amante, sonrió para calmarlo, cómo podía ayudar la magia.

Entonces, para evitar que el frio los atacara por sorpresa, el mancebo tomó las sábanas, cubrió a su chica y la acurrucó junto a él, cubriéndola con sus brazos, unos besos tiernos, ausencia de palabras, pero eso sí, una comunicación de un querer que comenzaba a transformarse en amor era más que evidente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse debido al cansancio, mientras que Sunset cambiaba de expresión a una llena de dolor.

Sin sueño alguno, Big Mac pronto se levantó por sentir un vació entre sus brazos, no estaba junto a él. Cierto presentimiento se apoderó de él, hasta que consideró que probablemente había vuelto a su casa para ver a sus amigas. Debía preocuparse de que Applejack llegara en buen estado, así que observó su ventana, observando los rayos de luz ingresar a su habitación. Era de día.

Al ver su celular se percató de que eran las ocho y media de la mañana.

De pronto, su celular comenzó a tener una llamada entrante, era Sunset. Con completa alegría, deslizó el botón para responder.

\- Cómo estás… qué haces… mi hermana…

\- Big Mac, te amo, ¿Me oyes? Te amo, pero debes olvidarme. Revisa tu Messenger. – Dijo del otro lado la adolescente.

La que en antaño era la estatua portal que unía a Equestria con aquel mundo era el lugar. Sunset la protagonista, al posarse una de sus manos en dicha estatua, esta se reconstituyó; del otro lado estaba el motivo de su miseria, de su dolor, de su temor y también de su odio. Parpadeó para que sus ojos se sumieran bajo una bruma llena de obscuridad, así mismo, dos círculos de luz turquesa se dibujaban en los mismos, el celular que llevaba en sus manos comenzó a derretirse, para caer en el césped.

Sola debía enfrentarse no solo a la única poni que odiaba, sino también a un mundo que le era ajeno y contrario. Con aquellos ojos, comenzó a atravesar el portal, sin evitar soltar lágrimas por sus mejillas, pues como bien sabía, poco podía hacer frente a ella. Una vez pasó por completo, el portal se cerró, la estatua volvió a hacerse añicos.

Big Mac, con gran desesperación abrió la aplicación de Messenger, para descubrir una serie de mensajes de Sunset, abrió de inmediato la conversación.

 _Mac, seré directa, debo irme a Equestria, no tengo elección. Mi vida ha sido una mezcla de dolor, sufrimiento, maldad y felicidad. Lo último te lo debo a ti a mis amigas, a Canterlot High. Los otros han partido de mí y también son resultado de mi vida pasada; el pasado no es hoy. El problema es que el pasado viene por mí y por mi seguridad, la tuya y de mis amigas, debo enfrentarlo sola, aun sabiendo que me destruirá._

 _No he tenido el valor para decírselo a mis amigas porque no quiero que se preocupen por mí. Pero es a ti, amor mío, a quien más daño hago al partir sin aviso, aunque sí con una despedida que guardaré en lo más profundo._

 _Mi corazón está hecho pedazos, por abandonar el mundo en el cual soy feliz, pero si no lo dejo, correrá más peligro del que podría enfrentar. Te pido que no les digas nada de lo que verás a mis amigas y también que te olvides de mí, acepta la idea de que no volveré, perdóname por no poder cumplirte la promesa de no dejarte jamás, pero esto me supera. Hago esto porque te amo a ti y a mis amigas._

Al final estaba una foto, pudo reconocer al instante que pertenecía al diario por el cual Sunset se comunicaba con la otra Twilight. La letra era distinta y tenía un sello distintivo, lleno de ornamentos.

Unicornio Sunset Shimmer

Prófuga y enemiga de Equestria

Debido a sus reiteradas negativas a acepar el juicio ante el tribunal de la corona de Equestria, así como de su constante rehuida del bien estar de Equestria, la corte de la corona de Equestria la halla de culpable de los siguientes cargos:

De traición a Equestria por el abandono de sus deberes como unicornio de alto rango en magia.

De atentar contra el bienestar de Equestria, por no dar detalles de sus descubrimientos en magia y por robar la corona de Twilight Sparkle.

De evasión y obstrucción de justicia, por no devolver a las Sirenas, Adagio, Sonata y Aria Dazlee, así como del escape realizado hace más de siete años atrás.

De conspiración contra las princesa de Equestria, por planificar un ataque a nuestra nación e ingresar a hechizos prohibidos dentro del marco de magia Equestriano y uso de magia obscura.

Por tanto, la corte de las princesas la halla culpable, siendo la condena su inmediata ejecución mediante el hechizo de petrificación. De no regresar a recibir su justo castigo, se enviara una comisión especial para traerla de vuelta.

El documento tenía una firma donde se podía leer Celestia.

Sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, una debilidad en las piernas que pronto lo dejaron caer, observaba su gran temor hacerse realidad de un momento a otro.

* * *

¿Y bien? Es la primera vez que hago un capítulo tan largo y también es la primera vez que escribo una escena semejante; si bien cuando escribí sobre una tortura en otro fic me sentí cruel despiadado e irracional, ahora me siento algo avergonzado, extrañado y pervertido. Tanto que hasta me cuesta hacer la afirmación: espero que les haya gustado; es algo normal supongo. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué aguarda a nuestro Apple favorito? ¿Qué pasó con el autor para meter de tal forma la pata? ¿Qué pasará con Sunset Shimmer? Bueno, todas estas preguntas [salvo la última] serán respondidas pronto. Que pasen felices fiestas y nos leemos pronto.


	28. Debajo de las hojas

6:35, casi todos se encontraban a más diez cuadras del colegio, era un martes, un día sin significado especial, pues el fin de semana se hallaba distante y a todos se les había pasado el sabor agrio del lunes; pero por otra parte, una figura fija en la entrada de la escuela parecía ser una afronta ante la actitud de todo vale un comino.

Nadie, nadie se preocupaba en lo absoluto por él, nadie le prestaba la menor atención porque no conocían la razón de su abstracción frente a la que había sido una estatua-portal; ¿Y si lo supieran? Nada cambiaría, ella seguiría fuera de su alcance. ¿Qué le pasó con exactitud? ¿Por qué se marchó tan de repente? Su mente no podía escapar de aquellos pensamientos. Desde el mismísimo sábado por la noche las pesadillas lo invadieron. En ese momento, recordaba con claridad la más cruenta, la del domingo.

 _No podía ver a sus detractores, solo sombras que sonreían maliciosamente; él estaba en una especie de estrado atado con cadenas a una silla, declarando. La juez era igual de indistinguible, salvo su voz; su mazo hacía retumbar no solo el estrado, sino todo el lugar, hasta sus mismos cimientos que comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Las columnas de mármol lentamente eran coloreadas de un gris esparciéndose como pequeños puntos que se ampliaban hasta formar manchas, las cuales se unían las unas con las otras._

 _El piso parecía ser de cristal, pues abajo no existía sino una completa obscuridad; por lo cual solo podía observar los reflejos que producían los muebles de la corte y el de Sunset Shimmer, y, a medida que se centraba en ese reflejo, este cambiaba para mostrar a un monstruo de piel rojiza escamada, de ojos tenebrosos y cabello en llamas, sus alas se extendían mientras parecía cobrar vida por sí solo; en tanto que Sunset estaba arrodillada, con sus manos en sus ojos, con la cabeza cabizbaja escuchaba sus sollozos mientras el jurado, la jueza y los presentes ampliaban sus sonrisas._

 _\- Hable, usted como único testigo de la acusada, ¿Siente que la sentencia es justa?_

 _Aquella pregunta no tenía nada que ver con demostrar culpabilidad o inocencia del cargo, de hecho, no se permitiría en una corte real, pero en ese momento preciso, él no distinguió entre realidad y sueño. Sunset paraba de llorar para observarlo con aquellos ojos turquesa, varios mechones de su cabello caían de su perfecta armonía, su peinado tenía el aspecto de no haber sido correctamente tratado, incluso podía verlo decolorado, el amarillo llegaba a un mostaza, el carmesí se decoloraba a un guindo. Sin embargo aquellos ojos cristalinos lo observaban._

 _\- Ella no es culpable de los cargos, no ha hecho nada malo._

 _\- Claro que lo ha hecho señoría, las pruebas han sido demostradas con absoluta veracidad, ¿Qué puede decir usted frente a pruebas tan contundentes y una opinión firme con respecto a la acusada?_

 _\- La vi actuar; no es culpable._

 _Trataba de mover su vista, pero solo podía observarla a ella, mientras su reflejo continuaba moviéndose, parecía estar diciendo algo pues sus labios se movían, pero no podía escuchar absolutamente nada._

 _Las paredes comenzaban a agrietarse; en las columnas se presentaban hendiduras, el lugar se iba a caer. Pero todos se concentraban en Sunset Shimmer, con una risa malévola, la señalaban, se burlaban, no podía escuchar sus comentarios, solo sonidos irreconocibles, la juez entonces mostró un cabello idéntico al de la directora Celestia._

 _\- Por sus perfidias contra Equestria y sus acciones de evidente ruina para contra Equestria y otra dimensión, la acusada es sentenciada a una ejecución inmediata._

 _Aquellos no eran ponis, eran todos humanos, pero Big Mac no daba cuenta de aquella importante diferencia; trató de moverse para ir por Sunset, si tenía poderes tan locos, seguramente los podría sacar a los dos de aquel mundo enfermizo y falto de toda esperanza para ella, por tanto, también para él._

 _Pero las cadenas lo sujetaban fuertemente contra la silla. Las voces de júbilo llenaban todo el estrado, la juez se levantaba. Entonces pudo reconocer a las amigas de Sunset Shimmer, sus cabellos estaban en aquel lúgubre panorama, pero sus figuras eran iguales a todas, meras sombras con forma de chicas, estaban con la cabeza apoyada en la pared mientras entonaban juntas una especie de coro igual de inentendible que las palabras de los presentes._

 _Un rayo fue a dar directamente contra Sunset, quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz simplemente no se podía escuchar; sin oposición alguna, Sunset era alcanzada, siendo arrojada violentamente contra el piso; entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia él, extendía una mano para tratar de alcanzarlo._

 _\- ¡Vete! – Le gritaba entre sus gritos de dolor y una orden. - ¡Vete!_

 _En vano trataba el mancebo de levantarse de su sitio, expectante del horror observaba el cuerpo de su amada convertirse en piedra. Subiendo desde sus pies hasta su mano izquierda que servía como tercer punto de apoyo mientras hacía fuerza para tratar de avanzar hacia él._

 _\- ¡No te quedes ahí, vete! – Continuaba gritando._

 _Finalmente, de un momento a otro puede levantarse de la silla, las cadenas caen al piso, trata de aproximarse, en el camino observa sus ojos convirtiéndose en componentes pétreos de lo que ahora era una estatua de su amada._

 _El reflejo aterrador de Sunset Shimmer sin embargo, todavía se movía, sus ojos se centrara en los de Big Mac, eran los mismos que había visto el viernes, los mismos de Sweet Apple Acres, pero ahora, no sabía cómo, pero podía sentir una insensibilidad, una ausencia de cualquier sentimiento, salvo claro, un odio que le calcinó el corazón. El reflejo comenzó a caer en la obscuridad; en ese mismo segundo, piso de cristal se rompió, mandando a todos al vacío, a la obscuridad._

Luego de aquello despertó, todavía era aterrador el recuerdo, ¿Desde cuándo tenía pesadillas tan vividas, tan alocadas? Sea lo que fuera, le intrigaba, le llevaba a pensar en aspectos distintos, contrarios y confusos. Sin embargo, el motivo por el cual se quedaba ese día frente a la estatua era porque, vencido el impacto que le dejó recibir el mensaje, la llamada, y toda la sucesión de hechos inadvertidos, no pudo ser indiferente ante el vacío que colmó su espíritu, ella, toda ella le inundaba por completo. Sus recuerdos, las intrigas, el miedo, todo lo que sintió durante los últimos cuatro días, absolutamente todo estuvo relacionado con ella.

El lunes no fue a la escuela, hoy sin embargo, estuvo presente en cuerpo, pero en pensamiento se abandonó por completo a la infructuosa búsqueda miles de por qué, ¿Por qué habría pasado todo aquello? ¿Por qué mantuvo aquello en secreto hasta el último segundo? ¿Por qué tiene una serie de cargos tan extensos y una sentencia semejante?

Todas esas preguntas siempre conducían a otras encadenándose sin dar una respuesta satisfactoria, hasta que pudo dar con una pregunta ineludible: ¿Me quería? La respuesta era más que clara; ella lo quería, es más, se podía atrever a decir que lo amaba, y él también a ella. Pero Cómo era posible que decidiese irse a enfrentar su final, en lugar de quedarse con él.

Les habían impedido estar juntos, su lugar de origen la reclamaba para juzgarla, para apartarla por siempre; esa conclusión lo destrozó en la mañana de ese día, en su desesperación, dejó de comer, dejó de trabajar, solo para ir al colegio desde la mañana, observaba la estatua cada vez que podía se quedó en más de una ocasión frente a ella.

Podría ir a buscarla, la sacaría de ese infierno, sí, podía ir por ella antes de que la ejecutaran… ¿O era ya muy tarde? Debía intentarlo, pues mientras más recordaba aquello, más torturado estaba, más dolor tenía, más ese cerca de consumirle estaba ese vacío, la melancolía. Aquello no era un romance juvenil, aquello era amor, algo que pocos podrían sentir a aquella edad. Estaba seguro de ello. Si no ¿Por qué más estaría dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, por saber si ella estaba a salvo? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a ir a lo desconocido para recuperarla?

Sabía que si no lo hacía, enloquecería, sus manos todavía le temblaban; su mochila estaba lista con comida, abrigo y un cuchillo que su padre le dejó de herencia; tenía todo lo suficiente. Se levantó de su lugar para caminar los cinco metros restantes, acercó sus manos a la superficie lisa; pero solo le sirvió para finalmente eliminar toda esperanza, la superficie no cedió, lo había visto una vez, sabía que debía ingresar en ella como en el agua… quizás no era el lado correcto. Desesperadamente llevó sus manos hasta las cuatro esquinas para ingresar dentro. Pero en absoluto pudo lograrlo.

Era un idiota por creer que aquello funcionaría, ella simplemente no volvería… no, no, ella volvería, solo debía esperarla. Ella regresaría porque era la mejor chica que había conocido en su vida, además de tener esa magia, estaba seguro de que, incluso en su mundo repleto de magia, ella era poderosa. Estaba seguro de que no dejaría que le apartaran de su lado, no dejaría a sus amigas sin dar pelea.

Esa esperanza comenzó a alimentarle, ella regresaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

\- No funciona cuando queramos bobito. – Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Al voltearse, el adolescente se topó con los ojos llenos de vivacidad de su prima favorita, literalmente, ella tenía el rostro a menos de cinco centímetros, observándolo con intriga y una sonrisa que casi llegaba de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿No?

\- Claro que no, primo enamorado, Sunny dijo que volvería hoy por la noche… ¿No te lo dijo?

\- Nop.

\- Oh vaya, debió habérsele olvidado, ella nos contó que la necesitaban en Equestria para combatir contra un no-sé-qué. Y luego se despidió, fue muy raro porque recién despertábamos… vaya… esa fiesta enserio fue mortal… no recuerdo la mitad de las cosas.

\- Así que también vienes a recibirla. – La voz de Rarity interrumpió en la plática de Pinkie Pie. – Es algo muy tierno de tu parte, a cualquier chica le gustaría que su enamorado la esperara.

\- ¿Volverá? – El mancebo extendía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era la mejor noticia que podrían haberle dado, en ese mismo instante su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Acaso era otra de sus bromas? De ser así, se había pasado de la raya, aunque no le importaba en nada frente al comentario de la adolescente de piel blanca; Sunset no les mentiría a ellas, eso le daba una certeza rotunda de que dentro de poco la volvería a ver.

\- Claro que volverá, ella nos lo dijo la noche del viernes y por eso estamos aquí, para darle la bienvenida.

Sí, definitivamente ella regresaría, sabía bien que no dejaría tan fácilmente a sus amigas y a él… ella no lo dejaría tan fácilmente.

\- Sí, definitivamente, ella estará pronto aquí, tenemos un trabajo que presentar y estoy segura que no se le ha olvidado. – Twilight también se apareció.

El mancebo comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones para ver quiénes más se estaban acercando al lugar, encontró entonces a Fluttershy caminando junto a Rainbow Dash por el lado izquierdo de la calle, así como a su hermana por el lado derecho.

Rainbow Dash observó al joven Apple.

Aquellos ojos violeta lo fijaron así como lo hacían una vez por día, en el almuerzo, desde la distancia, cuando se retiraba junto a sus amigas; observaba cómo tenía toda su bandeja sin bocado alguno, limitándose a observar el lugar, durante un breve lapso de tiempo se quedaba para observar a Sunset Shimmer; ese era el momento en el cual podía observarlo, momento en el cual se repetía a sí misma que ya no lo quería, que ese sentimiento estaba muerto, a lo mejor ya era hora de hablar de nuevo, después de todo se lo prometió; pero después llegaba Sunset Shimmer a sentarse junto a él y hablarle.

Así solo recordaba la forma en la cual Big Mac quiso hacerle daño y no desaparecía esa furia, después de haberle ayudado a estar con ella, aunque claro él no tenía ni la más remota idea; quizás era su culpa, si solo hubiera impedido que Sunset se animara a pedírselo… actuó sin pensar bien las cosas, sin tener un plan astuto y abarcador… otra cualidad de su amiga de ojos turquesa que desde luego no poseía. Pero, no tardaba en recordar el resto del cuento, cuando él mostró ser un idiota más. Así, ese sentimiento que bien podría denominarse querer, era aplacado, cuestionado y finalmente olvidado, dejando en su lugar un desconocimiento de su amistad, un desagrado por una persona de carácter tan cruel. No, no había lugar a la indiferencia; pero incluso en ese otro rincón, no quedaba exenta de un hecho importante: seguía siendo el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas. Entonces, todo se reducía a una vuelta a la indiferencia entre ambos de hace más de dos años. Él volvía a ser "el hermano mayor de Applejack" para él; ella "la amiga de Applejack" para él. Esa era la mejor solución.

Era cierto, por un momento esperó que le devolviera la mirada que le dio; sin embargo, su atención estaba fija en la estatua; lo que le recordaba la razón por la que todos estaban allí: el regreso de Sunset Shimmer, habían planeado ir a trotar juntas todos los días, era bueno entrenar con una amiga, había hecho eso con Fluttershy, pero es evidente que a ella no se le daba el estilo rudo; Applejack no tenía tiempo; Rarity, bueno ella se distraía con uno que otro muchacho, hablaba bastante y no soportaba el sudor por mucho tiempo; Twilight… era buena en la teoría; Pinkie Pie tenía un combinado de todos los anteriores aunque podía mantenerle el ritmo y dar una carrera asombrosamente rápida; pero Sunset, ella era perfecta, podía mantener una rutina, no se distraía, tenía cierto comportamiento competitivo y además podía dar y recibir críticas sin estar enfadada, es decir, era la compañera de ejercicios ideal.

Según sabía, Rarity tenía planeado usarla de modelo para una exposición junto a todas, pero ella era quien tendría el vestido estrella. Twilight tenía una investigación que realizar con ella; Applejack hornearía junto con ella, la llevaría a dar un paseo a caballo y dormir en el granero; atendería la tienda de los Cake junto a Pinkie Pie, después jugarían a truco o reto estilo Pinkie; finalmente iría junto a Fluttershy al refugio de animales. ¿Cómo se sacaba tiempo para todo eso?

No podía evitarlo, estaba ansiosa por verla de nuevo; era una de sus amigas íntimas, aquella con la cual podía ser sincera en campos con las que con sus demás amigas le costaba bastante, pensaba en contarle algo que ocurrió con Soarin el día pasado, en fin…

Pero por sobre todas las cosas deseaba, al igual que todo el grupo, poder agradecerle por salvarlas de los problemas acarreados por haber bebido; su primera vez con el alcohol y no habían sido sorprendidas, esa era una verdadera hazaña de mano de Sunset Shimmer, el lunes supo que los padres de Fluttershy le dijeron que en la noche anterior estaba un poco extraña, cuando ella estaba en casa de Sunset junto a todas, durmiendo en la cama de Sunset. Lo mismo con Rarity. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Todas sabían que era obra de magia, pero de qué clase.

\- Espero que vuelva pronto… - Dijo de pronto Applejack. – No recuerdo un montón de cosas de aquella noche.

\- Te apoyo querida, no sé por qué me desperté en la ducha.

\- Recuerdo que Sunset te decía que era mejor si de duchabas después… pero no recuerdo el resto. – Advertía Fluttershy.

\- Oh ya sé, ya sé, era el momento en el que nos puso a mí y a Fluttershy en su cama… a ti te dio su polera de soles. – Dijo señalando a la de voz amable.

\- Sí, era muy cómoda, igual que su cama, aunque tú roncabas y me babeaste. – Le espetó con una sonrisa que no tardó en compartirse por todas.

De pronto, fugazmente, Rarity volteó para ver a Big Mac, quien callado también se distraía con el relato que el grupo mantenía, desde luego que desapareció para ellas.

\- No nos gustan los fisgones. – Se le escapó a Rainbow Dash que también tuvo la vista fijada en él, más tiempo del que se podría esperar.

\- Ay Dashie, es mi primo favorito, yo confió plenamente en él… es más, ante todas admito que de no tener a Sunset Shimmer, habría confiado en él para que me cuidara. – Admitió Pinkie Pie apareciéndose detrás del mancebo para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Cierto, esa chica, "su prima" le era demasiado afectuosa, si bien ese lazo jamás llegó a demostrarse a ciencia cierta, era como esa hermana que siempre deseo, distraída, siempre alegre y que no se enfadaba por ninguna de sus observaciones; aunque a veces podía llegar a ser algo exasperante.

Mientras la fémina rosa lo agitaba de un lado a otro, este se dejaba hacer, sus ojos observaban a todo el grupo de amigas de su hermana, no las conocía bien, de hecho no tenía que hacerlo; era uno de esos hechos que se deben suponer.

\- Mi hermano es el segundo consejero de la familia después de la abuela Smith. – Continuó Applejack. – Además, nunca ha contado ningún secreto a nadie.

\- Wow, nunca he visto a algún chico que fuera así…

\- Vamos, ellos dicen que nosotras somos las de los rumores. – Intervino Rainbow Dash. – Si escucharan la conversación de los muchachos del equipo de fútbol, verían que ellos son mucho peores.

\- My Stable. – Afirmó de pronto el mancebo en defensa de la indirecta que Rainbow le estaba lanzando.

\- Qué. – Cuestionó la modista, puesto que no hablaba con Big Mac, hecho que se repetía con Fluttershy, así como Twilight.

\- Ahh, tienes razón, con My Stable es difícil que el colegio no se entere de lo que hiciste. – Aclaró de inmediato Pinkie Pie.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza; era pues algo común compartir cualquier chisme por la red social, pues todos quedaban exentos de la culpa de compartir contenido que bien podría arruinar la reputación de alguien o llegar a peores, pero al mismo tiempo eran quienes proferían el chisme con un simple botón.

\- Pero esto es personal, nadie lo va a publicar y nadie lo sabrá más que nosotras.

\- Y yo. – Argumentó Big Mac con una sonrisa, si algo le encantaba era hacer trastabillar con sus argumentos a alguien más; esta era una de esas raras oportunidades para hacerlo sin ser un aguafiestas o un calumniador.

\- ¿O sea que vas a contarlo? – Fluttershy de pronto comenzó a temblar por la enorme reprimenda que le darían sus padres, el castigo sería colosal.

\- Nop.

\- Entonces ¿Lo vas a mantener en secreto?

Big Mac se limitó a llevarse una mano a la boca y hacer el ademán de juntar sus labios como si se trataran de un cierre. Acto que hizo sonreír a algunas de esas muchachas, pero el efecto que tuvo en la de pelo arcoíris fue de completo descontento.

\- Vaya, ya debería haber llegado. – Expresó de pronto para no verlo ni seguir hablándole.

\- Sí, nos dijo martes a las ocho. Y ya pasó media hora. – Pinkie Pie comenzaba a inquietarse.

Y si algo había que estaba prohibido hacer con Pinkie Pie bajo, cualquier circunstancia era hacerla esperar, su naturaleza activa le impedía estar sentada en un lugar, o con la mente fija en algo que no estaba realizando… era pues, una de esas pequeñeces que Cheese Sandwich no pudo ver.

Para sorpresa de Big Mac, sus manos comenzaban a temblar nuevamente, no podía tener el menor control de esa emoción, la melancolía volvía a allanarlo, de pronto regresaba la cuestión importante por la cual estuvo presente allí desde hace dos horas, el regreso de Sunset Shimmer; pero la esperanza se veía hostigada por lo que conocía al respecto; a su saber: Sunset Shimmer no regresaría, no podría puesto que había sufrido o estaba en camino de sufrir una de las más crueles condenas.

Ignorando por completo a las féminas se levantó del piso de cemento para palpar nuevamente la estatua, pero nuevamente no daba indicios de ninguna funcionalidad. "No me dejes" decía dentro de sí, llamando para sí nuevamente un alimento a esa esperanza que le hacía ignorar el frio de la noche, el hambre por saltarse el almuerzo y el desayuno. Sus manos palpaban la estatua, las cuatro caras de esta no cedían por más que quisiera.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le cuestionó Twilight. – Sunset nos dijo que por nada del mundo debíamos pasar por el portal.

Pasar por él, su intento casi borrado por la presencia y la compañía de las seis féminas le regresó a la mente, así como su desesperación; una vez más, la información que él tenía, se enfrentaba a la de ellas, el problema era ¿Cuál era la verdadera? Big Mac deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las amigas de su hermana tuvieran la razón; pero mientras más lo pensaba, más parecía ser al revés.

\- Querido, no te desesperes, ella volverá. – Aclaró Rarity. Observándolo completamente extrañada por la actitud de uno de los muchachos más tranquilos y risueños de todo el colegio.

\- Sí, estoy segura de que saldrá pronto por el portal y se irá directamente a su casa. – Aclaraba Applejack observando la hora en su celular.

¡Su casa! ¡¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?! Tomando su mochila del piso comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Sunset Shimmer, la conocía porque ella lo había llevado un par de ocasiones, sabía que le traería más recuerdos dolorosos, más momentos que no deseaba olvidar, no deseaba olvidarla, no quería perderla y solo ese lugar era capaz de dar pruebas fehacientes sobre lo que le ocurrió, no sabía cómo, pero tenía la incorruptible creencia de que allí estaba la respuesta.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Le gritó su hermana cuando ya se hallaba a más de veinte metros de distancia.

Extrañadas, las seis adolescentes no se movieron, era extraño, completamente extraño que alguien como él saliese corriendo, más cuando su novia pasaría tarde o temprano por el portal.

\- Veré qué le pasa, nos vemos mañana chicas. – Se despedía Applejack, sabiendo que ya no le quedaría tiempo para volver.

\- Te acompaño. – le instó Fluttershy observando que su celular ya tenía tres llamadas perdidas de sus padres. – Hasta mañana.

\- Bye.

\- Adios.

\- Caminen por la sombrita… ¿Qué? – Preguntó Pinkie Pie ante su expresión final.

Manteniendo el paso firme, Big Mac cruzaba calles, tiró algún que otro bote de basura, recorrió cinco manzanos en menos de cinco minutos; su corazón estaba punto de explotar cuando llegó a la puerta de aquella casa de una planta con una fachada naranja, con una línea rosa en frente; Pinkie la había ayudado a pintarla. Con desesperación se acercó a la puerta frontal. Donde se quedó petrificado

¿Era buena idea? ¿Qué tal si la respuesta no era para nada grata? ¿Qué tal si descubría que ella no era nada de lo que pensó?

Justo en ese momento regresó a su mente una de las cuestiones más escalofriantes que lo había asaltado la noche del domingo.

¿Por qué todos esos cargos? En especial el que decía conspiración contra las princesas, lo tenía memorizado, todo el documento, todas sus letras, sus palabras, sus oraciones, su sentido estaba tan fresco, tan vivido: " _por planificar un ataque a nuestra nación e ingresar a hechizos prohibidos dentro del marco de magia Equestriano y uso de magia obscura."_

¿Conspirar contra ellas? ¿Realmente era capaz de eso? Se recriminaba por la respuesta que dio aquella noche, y todavía en ese instante podía decir que sí, Sunset Shimmer tenía la capacidad para planificar, para deleitar tanto con palabras como por acciones, podía mentir como nadie se imaginaba, tenía una observación envidiable, tenía nervios de acero y una decisión bastante rara en la generación de ambos. Además de ser una chica bastante inteligente.

¿Podría albergar esa muchacha una conspiración contra su mundo? ¿Podría planificar un ataque o quizás un golpe de estado; dirigirlo y hacerse con un mundo…?

Big Mac, en el breve tiempo que tenía para leer; acostumbró leer un libro poco conocido, pero que le era valioso: "Genio y Carácter" era el título y recordaba en las numerosas biografías breves de las cuales se componía a grandes conquistadores, estadistas, militares, periodistas, empresarios y algunos más que no recordaba; junto con cada una existía un comentario acerca de sus virtudes y sus talentos o capacidades; recordó que en casi todos los casos concordaban las características que Sunset Shimmer tenía; además, a diferencia de cinco de los tipos que estaban en las biografías, era difícil, extremadamente difícil hacerla desesperar. La conclusión necesaria era que sí, ella tenía la capacidad para hacer todo eso. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, era cierto. ¿Por qué habría escapado de su mundo? ¿Por qué no profundizaba sobre su vida pasada?

Su mano apretó con fuerza el pomo; entonces su mente se aclaró lo suficiente como para que llegara un pensamiento más alentador. Que tuviera la capacidad no quería decir que realmente quisiera hacerlo, al menos no la Sunset Shimmer que él conoció. Era absoluta la seguridad que tenía sobre el cambio de la adolescente, era total su confianza en la pelifuego; concreto su convencimiento del mismo; real su amor, más no enceguecido por él ¿O sí?

Su cabeza estaba volando entre aquellas cavilaciones tortuosas que no hacían sino poner en cuestión a Sunset Shimmer, bajarla del altar construido en su corazón, para ponerla en el tribunal de su razón, ante el juicio frio, analítico, discursivo como se diría por ahí; en ese pensar, la desesperación frenaba, solo para encontrar más fuerzas y alzarse nuevamente, pero desde un aspecto todavía mayor que la mera melancolía.

En la razón su desesperación encontraba armas mucho más poderosas que los sentimientos, en su razón encontraba argumentos; se transformaba en una sospecha; para pasar a un cuestionamiento de lo acontecido. Pero el temor, el miedo a descubrir obscuridad donde estaba seguro que existía luz; lo emboscaba para no dejarlo, para suprimir su intento de abrir la puerta.

¿Se hallaba detrás de ella Sunset? Eso no tenía relevancia en ese instante, al menos no ocupaba el primer lugar. ¿Estaba allí el lado obscuro de Sunset Shimmer? Esa era la pregunta que lo paralizaba por el miedo.

Sin saber por qué, quizás por la curiosidad, quizás por amor. El adolescente giró el pomo, empujó la puerta y observó el interior; todo, absolutamente todo estaba en su lugar, no había cambiado nada. Pero no vería nada limitándose a observar la sala de su casa.

Era un indiscreto, entrar era no confiar en Sunset Shimmer, al menos en la palabra de sus amigas. Pero quemándole en el interior estaba la frase: Olvídate de mí. Y la inmediata pregunta ¿Por qué?

Al dar un paso dentro, escuchó rechinar la madera, pero ninguna respuesta. Entonces, dio otro más y otro, hasta que se vio dentro de su sala. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, su televisión, su sofá, sus sillas, su mesa para comer, la mesa de te, los adornos de la pared, los cuadros de sus amigas un cuadro de un paisaje desconocido eran unas nubes desde las cuales caía una cascada con colores del arcoíris, una obra surrealista ante sus ojos; un reloj que no emitía sonido alguno; pero detrás estaba su dormitorio, su baño y un estante.

En medio de toda esa obscuridad pudo ver un pequeño papel sobresaliendo de entre los libros. Algo lo llevó a tomarlo, abrirlo y leerlo.

 _Big Mac, solo tú podrás leer esta carta, así que seré directa; has venido aquí para resolver preguntas y yo estoy obligada a responderte con toda la verdad._

 _Soy una unicornio de Equestria, tengo un talento con la magia, una maldición y un don: puedo controlar tanto la magia obscura como la de luz sin dificultad alguna; es algo que realmente pocos ponis han hecho en toda la historia de Equestria, porque generalmente, el uso de magia obscura causa severos traumas cerebrales y emocionales, además de ser incontrolable luego de un tiempo._

 _Como unicornio, ingresé a estudios superiores de magia, pero era de magia propia para el común de los magos, siempre estuve incompleta por no poder hacer magia obscura; era como quitarme parte de lo que era. Quizás es por eso que en mi mundo fui solitaria y contraria a mi protectora, Celestia; cuando dominé los hechizos de esa magia, lentamente sentí que me faltaba algo más._

 _Entonces busqué varios medios para llenar ese vacío, soñé con poder gobernar Equestria, planifiqué el crecimiento de la economía, enriquecimiento de nuestras ciencias, colonización de nuevos territorios, mi trabajo fue comprender el carácter de los ponis para manipularlo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo dominara, aunque Celestia me puso un alto inmediato cuando busqué hechizos más poderosos que me pudieran ayudar a incrementar mi poder; pues allá, una princesa es administradora, personaje público, líder y guerrera de primera línea._

 _Eventualmente mi forma de pensar me llevó a ver a los demás como inferiores a gobernar, ponis que debían rendirme sus ovaciones gracias a mi superioridad. Fue gracias a eso que me gané el odio de Celestia, porque en lugar de seguir su línea de aprendizaje me tracé una propia, una que era contraria a la suya y peligrosa para la estabilidad de Equestria, porque en mi plan abordaba el aprendizaje y uso de magia obscura._

 _Así que cuando descubrí la forma de convertirme en Alicornio mediante magia de la luz, supo que encontraría la forma de hacerlo con magia obscura, no tuvo más remedio que quitarme mis estudios y toda posibilidad de llegar a gobernar; tuve que huir, es por eso que llegué aquí._

 _Pero, después de que Twilight frustró mi plan, me di cuenta de que no se trataba solo de magia sino también de amistad, comprendí el significado de la amistad, tanto aquí como en Equestria, como en este mundo. Comprendí mi error, el error de mi pensamiento. Te sorprendería saber cuán fácil mi ambición por gobernar se esfumó, porque hallé todo lo que me faltaba en mis amigas y en el hecho de poder usar magia dentro de este mundo; así, en secreto he estado aprendiendo magia por mis propios medios desde que Twilight se fue. Pensé que se podría mantener una vida junto a mis amigas, mi magia y en el momento más hermoso, junto a ti. Pero nunca conté con que Celestia deduciría lo que estaba haciendo aquí._

 _Nadie la conoce como yo lo hago; sé muy bien que estoy en verdadero peligro, así como todos mis allegados, ella hará lo que sea por proteger a Equestria, incluso cuando me esforcé en comprobarle que no soy un peligro, ella está convencida de ello y cuando es así, es hasta las últimas consecuencias. Detrás de este estante, está el fruto de tres años de aprendizaje, creación y potenciación de magia obscura, puedes pasar, pero hazme el favor de nunca decírselo a mis amigas. Todos parecen temer a la magia obscura, en Equestria porque casi nunca la han podido controlar, aquí porque la princesa Twilight les mostró la magia de la luz. Nunca han pensado en el lugar de donde provino la magia después de que se llevó el elemento de la armonía. Nunca se han percatado de que pude copiar el funcionamiento de los elementos de la armonía; nunca sabrán que las transformaciones, los cambios de todas no son al azar, existe una razón, una planificación detrás de todo eso, aunque claro, no siempre me he podido anticipar a lo que sucedería._

 _Big Mac, ahora que te digo esto, no puedo evitar llorar, eres la única persona a la que puedo decir este mi gran secreto y maldición; no te puedo pedir que no me juzgues, tampoco que tus sentimientos hacia mi cambien, lo que si te pido es que no les digas nada de esto, espero baste con aclarar tus dudas respecto a mí._

 _Y aunque no venga al caso, te amo… pero debo dejarte y enfrentarme con mi pasado, defender mi presente aunque me cueste todo futuro. Y tú, en el caso de que aún después de estas palabras sigas sintiendo algo por mí, debes olvidarme, dejarme atrás, no me esperes. Es mejor así._

De pronto, el estante comenzó a deslizarse hacia la izquierda. Dejando a la vista una habitación llena de papeles en las paredes, con manchas de quemaduras por todas partes, con instrumentos desconocidos para él colgados en estantes y con una gran cantidad de cosas que no conocía ni podía dar nombre a la primera. Observó hacia abajo, viendo una gran cantidad de escaleras, todas tan claras como las anteriores, hasta llegar a un punto donde una obscuridad parecía consumirlas, no sabía cómo, pero hasta ahí, el lugar estaba iluminado sin faroles, focos o lugares donde la luz saliera, por lo cual no habían sombras

Mientras bajaba aquellas escaleras en forma de caracol, observaba varios dibujos pegados en las paredes; en ellos estaban todas sus amigas, ella, algunos lugares y cosas que no podía reconocer.

Plantilla ángel, decía en uno de los dibujos. Era Sunset Shimmer tal cual apareció en los juegos de la amistad cuando se enfrentó a Midnight Sparkle. En otra cartulina estaba una plantilla sin nombre, eran las alas y la ropa de Twilight, símbolos igual de incomprensibles llenaban toda la hoja.

 _Velocidad, fuerza, manipulación de mentes, comunicación con animales, apertura de portal, hechizo apocalipsis, eclipse, explotar cosas, crear alas sin dolor, controlar alas de inmediato, crear campos de fuerza, no dormir._

Esas hojas estaban pegadas en la pared, todas tenían dibujos detallados de cerebros, animales, sistemas nerviosos, cuerpos, más símbolos y también de átomos, fórmulas matemáticas que no entendía junto con los colores de arcoíris. Entonces, halló una hoja con el dibujo de un cráneo y un ojo.

"Cómo ver todo"

De inmediato la imagen comenzó a moverse, mostrando esos ojos que había visto ya tantas veces, mostrando un cambio en el cráneo, otra imagen del cerebro cercana comenzaba a cambiar.

Allí había hecho ella sus estudios. Al final de cuentas eran ciertas las acusaciones que le lanzaron eran ciertas.

Sus ojos curiosos tuvieron solo ese tiempo para poder apreciar aquel trabajo tan misterioso, antes de que las hojas comenzaran a quemarse, antes de que todos los accesorios se desintegraran en el aire. El piso se quemaba como si de papel se tratara, destruyéndose de aquella forma, la tierra, piedras, raíces y demás que debían estar detrás del concreto, los muros de contención y demás comenzaba a inundar el lugar, a Big Mac no le quedó más que subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Así, al llegar al final de la escalera, salió de la habitación, que por arte de magia se transformaba en una habitación normal vacía. Se topó con dos figuras sentadas en el sofá. Al verlo, ambas figuras emitieron un fuerte grito. Eran su hermana y Fluttershy.

Una vez el susto pasó.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Allí dentro.

\- Ahí no había nada. – Le espetó Fluttershy, poco antes de voltear su rostro.

Un aire lúgubre se apoderaba del lugar, pero ambas volvían la vista hacia un papel en blanco; al menos ante los ojos de Big Mac estaba completamente en blanco, se limitó a ir contra una pared y dejarse ceder para darse tiempo de asimilar todo aquello.

* * *

Wow, ¿Cómo pudieron la cosas ponerse así en este punto? Es algo que todavía no me explico, aunque trataré de seguir fiel a la forma con la cual hago este fic – que ya comienza a partirme la cabeza – de no preocuparme cómo terminará ni qué seguirá. No obstante, me gustaría decirles que lo único que tengo planeado es terminar el fic en cinco o seis capítulos más, aunque no sé, ni quiero saber cómo, simplemente estaré allí, como cuando caminas solo por pasear y descubres una nueva heladería o te topas con un amigo o… sufres un accidente gracioso. Bueno, nos leemos pronto.


	29. Sobre la Tragedia 1

Si bien razón y sentimiento comparten un mismo cerebro, un mismo cuerpo, ciertos funcionamientos del organismo humano, cualquiera puede percatarse de cuán diferentes y entrelazados están ambos; una unión tan inexorable, tan basta, difícilmente puede ser explicada solo con demostraciones, solo con palabras o cayendo presa de la pasión descontrolada bajo la cual ambos pueden llegar a envolver de formas tan intensas.

Cala en lo más profundo de cualquiera comprender esa unión, o al menos percatarse de que existe; roe la concepción inocente de que uno o puede entregarlo todo por amor sin que ingrese la razón o entregarse al análisis más penetrante sin una pasión combustionada por sentimientos como el odio, la esperanza, el aliento, en suma, evitando entrar en las dos posiciones tan comunes que o bien le dan todo a la razón o bien al corazón.

El mancebo de ojos esmeralda, de piel rojiza, mantenía la mirada fija en unas cuantas flores que su hermana menor había plantado a los cinco años y que año tras año eran reemplazada por sus retoños, sus recuerdos no osaban abandonarlo, porque eran tiernos, porque sabía bien que no deseaba saber más le bastaba con lo que tenía. ¿Y qué era eso? El recuerdo de una chica casi perfecta, idónea o si se es un sumo realista, alguien afín a su personalidad; su contraria en muchos aspectos… pero a fin de cuentas alguien quien le tuvo algo que podía atreverse a llamar amor.

Aquella noche, la pasión, los detalles… finalmente su parte racional comenzaba a ganar terreno ¿Por qué era tan distinta a otras relaciones? ¿Por qué tomaba la iniciativa en casi todo? ¿Por qué fue ella quien se le declaró? Si sus problemas venían desde tiempo atrás, si tanto se había esforzado en que todos esos días fuesen especiales… ¿No sería precisamente porque ella sabía que eran sus últimos días?

"Oh Sunset, por qué" decía dentro de su cabeza, esperando una respuesta que no llegaría, a una persona que suele usar el razonamiento y hallar soluciones a tantos problemas prácticos, estudiantiles y de un chico de su edad; la costumbre había forjado la búsqueda de una respuesta, de una solución razonable, convincente y ahora estaba metido en los posibles… que se desenrollaban solo para mostrar más y más preguntas.

¿Qué significaban todas esas imágenes en ese lugar secreto? ¿Por qué no pudo ser de otra forma? ¿Fue parte de un plan? La conocía, podía sospechar bastante de muchas cosas, la fe ciega del amor se marchitaba con el análisis frio de su razón; respuestas, decenas, preguntas cientos ¿Acaso ella no podría planear sus días finales? Sí podía, de hecho alguna vez le había preguntado a Twilight frente a todo el salón sobre lo que haría si fuera su último día de vida. Ella estaba a favor de tener todas las experiencias posibles.

¿Por qué pasar de un extremo de gustos hacia otro, es decir, por qué pasar de Flash Sentry hacia alguien como él? ¿Por qué ser ella quien de la iniciativa y no esperar como lo hizo con Flash Sentry? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacer tantas cosas en tan corto tiempo? ¿Qué significaban todos esos dibujos, esas imágenes, esos artefactos escondidos de cualquier mirada? ¿Cómo era posible que sus amigas ni sospecharan de esa vida secreta que llevaba? ¿Por qué no lo dijo directamente cuando supo que no había marcha atrás?

Todavía le quedaba en la memoria el dulce aroma de su pelo, su textura, sus colores vivos, entonces, embelesándose por aquella imagen simplemente dejó de pensar en temas tan escabrosos, su corazón latía fuertemente, su garganta volvía a enrollarse, un gemido de dolor deseaba salir. Pero no salía.

"A Sunset le gustaban" se dijo a sí mismo regresando su mirada a las flores amarillas, azules, rojas y blancas. Era hora de trabajar. Intentando no sentir ni pensar nada que no fuera su actividad laboral, el mancebo se dirigió a la zona sur para iniciar con el cuidado de los manzanos, era preciso ser extremadamente cuidadoso durante los primeros días, ellos definían la calidad de la producción. Por primera vez en su vida su hermana se levantó antes que él y salió mucho antes. Ellas también tenían cartas que solo ellas podrían leer… el joven Apple agitó su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello.

Empezaría por el extremo que colindaba con el sector este y terminaría al final del camino que dividía sur con oeste, así tendría un camino tranquilo y el de mejor vista para volver a casa. Por ese día, tanto él como su hermana no irían al colegio para tener tres días en los cuales podrían dar los preparativos para un cuidado propio de Sweet Apple Acres y que era un secreto ante la competencia. Mientras caminaba, escuchaba el trinar de algunos pajarillos, el sonido de las primeras hojas, de un color verde intenso. Muchas de las ramas desnudas comenzaban a poblarse de los frutos de los cuales ellos vivían y a los cuales les dedicaba tanto esfuerzo.

La abuela Smith fue al colegio, su trabajo de cocinera no le permitía estar junto con ellos en aquellas etapas; pero así era mejor, pues su edad no le permitiría cumplir aquellos trabajos que tantos esfuerzos requerían, además, ella había hecho aquello durante una parte de la infancia tanto de él como de su hermana.

¡La reunión de los Apple! Su mente pronto saltó a ese tema que no había tocado desde hacía una semana atrás, esa reunión familiar sería dentro de una semana precisamente, necesitaban reunir algunos pertrechos necesarios para la estadía de los Apple, música, comida, actividades… Applejack tenía el mando para esa actividad, pero a él le tocaba traer muchas de las cosas pesadas y escribir las cartas de recordatorio. Si encontraba a su hermana, harían el listado de lo que necesitaban, de los invitados y de las cosas que faltaban hacer.

Pero justo antes de doblar para ingresar al campo sur, justo antes de poder decir algo, pudo observarla, estaba parada frente a un manzano. Observó que a los pies de su hermana se hallaba un tronco… lo reconoció, era el lugar donde Sunset y él se abrazaron; aquel era el lugar donde se podría decir, todo había comenzado. Percatándose de que también olvidó todo lo que en ese lugar había sucedido, observó al manzano esperando encontrar una señal positiva.

Applejack observaba completamente abstraída aquel árbol que comenzaba a presentar cambios. La cantidad de habilidad necesaria para sopesar una situación así le excedía, por lo cual, Big Mac se acercó a toda velocidad sorprendiéndola, esta, sin preguntar más nada, sacó del bolsillo izquierdo superior de su overol, su celular, con el cual comenzó a grabar lo que acontecía allí.

Las ramas comenzaban a moverse como si se trataran de manos, agitándose como si fueran brazos, tomándose el uno con el otro, estrangulándose entre sí, solo para soltarse y buscar otra trama, los que serían frutos comenzaban a marchitarse, hasta casi perderse. La tonalidad del soto pasaba de un obscuro a un claro cada vez mayor.

El manzano continuaba moviéndose de forma intrépida, desesperada, la cantidad excesiva de hojas que tenía, comenzaban a desprenderse, quemándose en el aire ni bien dejaban de conformar parte del forraje; desesperadamente, las ramas comenzaron a extenderse, cual manos en el momento del más insoportable dolor, muchas de ellas llegaron a tocar el piso; el tronco comenzaba a perder varias capas de corteza y mientras estas caían, las raíces salían del piso para engrosarse hasta el punto en el que se abrieron de par en par, mostrando un interior lleno de un líquido transparente que rápidamente se evaporó. Por otra parte, el lugar donde todos los frutos se marchitaron comenzó a cambiar de forma y tonalidad, mientras la madera perdía color hasta convertirse en blanca, aquellos pequeños muñones que quedaban en las ramas adquirían distintas tonalidades; comenzaban a crecer en tamaño, hasta parecer pequeñas esferas, que comenzaban a moverse cual latidos de un corazón. En el tronco, también comenzaban a crecer cosas muy similares.

Finalmente, las raíces comenzaban a adquirir un tono blanquecino, este pasaba a invadir todo el árbol, dejando de lado aquellos tumores. En un momento dado, cuando los movimientos se detuvieron, las ramas ya adquirieron el mismo tono, uniforme del manzano. Cuando aquel color estuvo a punto de invadir algunos tumores, estos se abrieron desesperadamente para mostrar flores de distintos diseños y colores. En algunas ramas de la izquierda, con pétalos ondulados de colores rosa y pistilos de color azul, pero compartiendo ramas, se encontraban flores de pétalos largos curveados que terminaban en una punta ondulada, pintadas de un amarillo y un celeste. Otros más en el tronco, en la parte inferior, se abrieron flores de pequeñas, semejantes a las margaritas, que cubrieron todo el tronco, sus colores eran tan diversos pero tan familiares que le recordaron el arcoíris y no cualquier arcoíris, pues el tenían el color exacto del pelo de Rainbow Dash… entonces, al ver los pistilos violeta se percató el significado de las flores. Comprobó lo mismo con las flores de la derecha, unas con color café claro con pistilos verdes esmeralda, que terminaban en una punta roma. Junto a estas se hallaban una flores púrpuras con pistilos morados cuyos pétalos terminaban en algunos casos de forma recta, en otros se envolvían sobre sí mismos. En la parte superior se hallaban unas flores de pétalos blancos, finamente ubicados, sus pistilos azules se enmarcaban a la perfección. Finalmente, unas rosas rojas con espinas tan verdes como la esmeralda fueron mostrándose. Y solo en el centro del tronco, una flor se apareció, notoria con respecto a todas las demás, por un color negro tan intenso y una textura similar al terciopelo al principio parecía otra rosa, pero sus pétalos se abrieron para dejar paso a un pistilo turquesa. El viento movió violetamente aquellas flores hermosas pero estas no se apartaron, solo el paso de aquel color blanco consumiéndolas hizo perder aquella gama de colores para dejarlas estáticas.

Todo movimiento en el manzano cesó, las palabras eran inexpresables, tanto horror, tanta belleza en un mismo momento, en un mismo lugar, tanto miedo que despertó en el mancebo, quien con su corazón latiéndole a mil, sentía sus piernas debilitarse, temblaban, así como sus manos, de pronto palideció, pues una ligera sospecha llegó a su cabeza.

Si ese árbol fue curado por la magia de Sunset Shimmer, ¿No estaría conectado a ella de alguna manera? De ser así, lo que le pasó, también le pasó a ella… entonces, finalmente ocurrió. Lo había visto de forma indirecta. "¡Oh no!" Tantos movimientos desesperados que obviamente eran dolor, tanto suplicio mientras era transformada en piedra. ¿Acaso pensó en todos ellos? ¿Eso representaban las flores? Mientras su hermana iba a tocar el árbol que ahora no era más que una estatua bellamente esculpida en mármol.

Una estatua ¿En eso se había convertido Sunset Shimmer? Una condena tan horripilante para una chica a la que llegó a querer tan fuertemente, una muchacha que ya nada tenía de su vida pasada. ¿Acaso no mereció un mejor camino? ¿Por qué? Una lágrima comenzó a caer por sus mejillas, presa de la impotencia, presa de un dolor causado, de la pronta amargura que amenazaba apoderarse de todo su interior; sintió el frio aliento del alejamiento seguro de Sunset Shimmer en su cuello, pudo jurar que era su último aliento. Por un momento sintió sus frías manos entrelazarse a las suyas, para después abandonarlo. Todo ello, lo hizo una simple brisa que nada tuvo de magia, nada de especial. Pero entendiendo esa despedida, el adiós definitivo. Big Mac sintió que sus piernas no daban para más, sus rodillas cedieron para dejarlo postrado ante la imagen.

Su hermana se volteó inmediatamente para observarle, las lágrimas en el rostro de Big Mac le delataron que algo estaba pasando, qué sería aquello, debía descubrir la causa de aquel sufrimiento porque también era suyo, su hermano, su familia.

Los cabellos rebeldes de Rainbow Dash se interponían en su visión. Era un partido de práctica pero no por ello dejaría de dar el ciento por ciento. Una extraña calma la invadía desde hace más de dos días; pateando la esférica por todo el campo hacía una gambeta con el pie derecho, levantaba la pelota con el taco mientras Spitfire trataba de hacerle una barrida, saltaba, deba media vuelta, atrapaba el balón con el pecho, alzaba su rodilla para después levantarse en el aire y hacer una chilena. Tan fluido, tan natural; las extenuantes horas de entrenamiento le habían sacado un talento, una virtud con el balón que era ya indudable.

Ese era su campo los deportes, la acción, la competencia, actuar, ese era su ser, su personalidad la impulsaba, su decisión y perseverancia la forjaron y la costumbre afianzó en su carácter las líneas que bien podrían ser las velas de su destino; así pues, entre sus sueños estaba llegar al mundial de soccer femenino, aspirar al rally mundial llevado en Equestria del sur, a jugar por el balón de oro de básquet.

Mientras caía al césped para sentir cientos de puntilleos en su espalda provenientes de las hojas, recordó las palabras de Sunset, no rea de extrañarse que entre todas sintieran nostalgia por la demora que tenía en su prometido regreso, acostumbraban quedarse por algunos minutos frente a la estatua, solo para irse con el pesar de no ver su anhelado regreso. Palabras… "El pasado no es hoy". Y sin embargo, en las cartas que tenía para cada una, ésta frase se mencionaba tan pocas veces que no parecía ser Sunset, pero era su letra, muchas de sus expresiones, incluso detalles que eran secretos entre ellas. Rememorando esas palabras escritas, tuvo una ligera impresión.

"El pasado no es hoy, mi destino es escrito por mí; no será una tragedia, sino una fantasía genial" Esa frase se le quedó, de hecho la recordaba algo similar en una canción que cantaron o ayudaron a componer a Fluttershy.

Eso era lo que estaba haciendo, escribir su futuro. Algo en ella se despertó, invadida por cierta alegría al respecto de esas palabras, escuchó el pitido del silbato que indicaba el final del partido; cuánta razón tenía Sunset. Mientras se levantaba para ir a los vestidores observó a todos alrededor, asombrados por su desenvolvimiento; un hombre de traje y uno de esos sombreros elegantes se acercaba. ¿Podría ser? ¿Era ese el momento que había esperado durante esos meses?

\- Buenas tardes señorita Dash, mi nombre es Gift Scope, soy un cazatalentos de la universidad de Canterlot, hemos seguido de cerca su desempeño en las competencias de éste último campeonato y estaríamos encantados de poder ofrecerle una beca deportiva, si es que tiene el promedio suficiente.

\- Claro que lo tengo. – Expresó completamente conmovida la adolescente,

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el hombre se limitó a estrechar su mano poco antes de retirarse.

\- Entonces, nos veremos muy pronto. – a los pocos metros de alejarse.

"Vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensé" se replicó a sí misma la adolescente mientras se encaminó a las duchas, la tranquilidad era ya cosa usual en ella, sus preocupaciones finalmente se encaminaron en algo que valía la pena. Ciertamente no era de las que miraban atrás, en el camino se encontró con Rarity que tenía su polera manchada con las huellas de barro de algún balón de futbol a juzgar por las figuras hexagonales y pentagonales que tenía.

\- ¿Pinkie Pie practicó contigo? – Cuestionó entretenida la adolescente de cabello arcoíris.

\- Sí, no te rías, estas manchas no se quitan fácilmente.

\- Rarity, estas poleras están hechas para ensuciarse.

\- Lo sé… pero… - Refunfuñando, la adolescente de piel blanca regresó en sí. – tienes razón. Y dime, ¿Has reconsiderado lo del corte de pelo? – haciendo una tijera con sus dedos, Rarity molestó a su manera a su amiga, haciendo el ademán de hacer un corte por aquí, otro por allá, los nervios de Rainbow e pusieron de punta, si algo había peor que tratar de cepillarse el cabello, era cortarlo o peinarlo.

\- No…

\- Bien, modificaré tu vestido para el baile de graduación entonces. – Añadió la de pelo índigo.

\- Genial, ¿Crees que Sunset volverá pronto?

\- También me lo he preguntado, después de esas cartas no dejó nada más, Twilight revisó todo porque Sunset le dio permiso para hacerlo y no encontró nada más…

Llegando a los casilleros, ambas tuvieron un silencio breve.

\- ¿Crees que sea algo malo? – Preguntó Rainbow Dash sacando una toalla.

\- Pues… no lo sé, espero que lo que sea que esté haciendo allá no vaya la ocupe hasta finales de este mes.

\- Por qué.

\- Mi pasarela de recomendación para la escuela de moda, Rainbow, creo que te lo conté.

\- Ah, cierto, tenía un nombre raro.

\- Ese mismo, querida, los temas son: Las estaciones ciclos lunares, un eclipse y una lluvia. Y Sunset es clave para mostrar con Twilight los equinoccios y los solsticios.

\- Oh vaya… seguro estará intenso, estoy segura de que me harás participar.

Los ojos de Rarity la observaron parpadeando para convencerla mediante una mirada mezclada entre la súplica y un intento de persuasión que la había visto usar con los chicos, los ojos algo entrecerrados para mostrar sus pestañas y no podían faltar las manos, aunque en un chico trataría de ponerle una palma en el hombro o en el brazo, con ella las juntaba. Rainbow rezongó antes de responder.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré… solo, no me pongas tacos de puntas finas.

\- Trato hecho querida.

\- Pero, necesito que seas porrista durante el partido del domingo contra la secundaria de Appleloosa.

\- Será un partido de muchachos.

Mientras abría el paso de llave, Rainbow observó de reojo a su amiga, quien pudo percatarse de esos ojos violeta.

\- Sí, es por eso que sería bueno que lo fueras.

\- Rainbow... me estás asustando. – Rarity comenzaba a retroceder mientras tapaba su intimidad.

\- Solo piénsalo, una chica que tanto quieren los chicos sin novio es más poderosa que una barra energética.

\- Oh, gracias… creo… pero, no me forzarás a usar un uniforme tan mediocre.

\- Solo son seis dedos. – Dijo la adolescente sonriendo por la obvia reacción que tendría su amiga.

\- Oh no, querida, hay que arreglar eso. Mostrar el cuerpo de forma burda y sin técnica alguna es como un gol de suerte, no tiene mérito ante los ojos del profesional.

\- Aunque los demás no les importe con tal de verte las…

\- Rainbow, tu lenguaje… - le recordó la de ojos azules. – Accedo a tu acuerdo, pero modificaré esos uniformes.

\- No creo que te dejen.

\- Oh claro que lo harán. – Objetó de inmediato la adolescente de piel blanca.

\- Bien, la cosa es que estés ahí. – Terminó la conversación Rainbow Dash cerrando la ducha para ponerse la toalla.

De un momento a otro, Rarity dudó por un segundo mientras ambas caminaban a los casilleros.

\- Rainbow. – Dijo aclarando su voz.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Es cierto… ya sabes, sobre los chicos.

\- Claro, ultimadamente los he escuchado hablando sobre ti… - Recordando esos detallitos que Rainbow pasaría por alto por su forma de ser y la costumbre, tuvo una ligera pausa – no lo dicen con esas palabras, pero les encantas.

\- Ejem… en ese caso, haré un esfuerzo por modificar bien esos uniformes. – Dijo la adolescente mirando hacia otro lado para evitar observar la mirada recriminadora de Rainbow Dash, si alguien podía llegar a saber con exactitud dónde dar lata, era ella.

Mientras el secado tomaba su tiempo, así como el cambio a la ropa normal, Rarity no pudo evitar recordar los tiempos en los cuales Sunset todavía no había llegado al colegio, entonces era una de las más populares, una cantidad mayor de muchachos le enviaban cartas o trataban de acercársele. Pero después, Sunset logró hacerse con el título de la más deseada, primero como chica mala, en ese punto no lograba comprender a los muchachos… ¿Sería acaso un fetiche como dijo Rainbow Dash en alguna ocasión? o era una de esas cosas misteriosas que la ciencia todavía no develaba. Después, cuando cambió de actitud, en contra de todas las esperanzas de las populares, se hizo todavía más deseada y después de los juegos de la amistad dio una bofetada a cualquier peinado nuevo, vestimenta o maquillaje. Y sin embargo, solo tuvo dos novios. ¡Cosa rara!

El sonido de una guitarra de rock del tono de Rainbow Dash despertó a ambas de sus pensamientos repentinos.

\- Es Applejack. – Informó Rainbow Dash, poco antes de contestar.

\- Hola Aj, qué pasó. Sí, ajá… estoy con Rarity… okey, pero por favor, dilo con calma… mmm de acuerdo. – Llevando una mano al micrófono observó a su amiga modista.

\- Tienes tiempo dentro de media hora, Applejack quiere que nos veamos en la confitería de los Cake.

\- Desde luego querida… ha de ser urgente si nos llama en este día en particular.

\- Bien Aj, estaremos allí.

Mientras salían del colegio, pudieron advertir la cantidad de alumnos que salían de una forma parcialmente ordenada hacia sus respectivas casas, ese fin de semana no habría ninguna gran actividad como en la pasada, donde muchos casi se aplastaron entre el tumulto.

\- Por cierto querida, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Soarin? – Cuestionó la de piel blanca levantando las cejas de forma sugerente; Rainbow, por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva, observó a su amiga con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- P…p…pues no va mal… tampoco bien; es complicado Rarity. Y más conmigo.

La modista se limitó a observar alrededor para aclarar sus palabras.

\- Querida, te has puesto de un adorable color índigo. – Advirtió para ser ahora ella quien pudiera molestar a su amiga.

\- No… cambiemos de tema. No quiero hablar de estas cosas y menos de Soarin. – Sentenció finalmente la de cabello arcoíris sin poder ocultar los sentimientos que él despertaba.

\- Lo siento, pensé que las cosas se habrían calmado.

\- No… Rarity, me conoces, no soy del tipo de chicas que habla muy seguido de sus sentimientos y eso no va a cambiar hoy – Le aclaró la de piel cian tratando de marcar una línea.

\- Bien, me pregunto… ¿Por qué será tan urgente la llamada de Applejack?

\- Me dijo que era algo urgente, que había descubierto el significado de las cartas que Sunset nos dejó a todas y que algo raro sucedió en Sweet Apple Acres.

Era extraño escuchar a Applejack tan nerviosa; salvo claro cuando Trent se acercaba y ella inútilmente trataba de no sentirse incómoda con su presencia o quizás con las diferencias tan abismales que había entre ambos.

Finalmente, ambas llegaron a la puerta, allí estaban Pinkie Pie a la derecha, Applejack a su izquierda, Fluttershy en el extremo izquierdo y Twilight estaba ordenando algo en el mostrador; ninguna se esperó ver a Big Mac sentado justo en medio.

"¿Por qué siempre al medio?" se cuestionó el mancebo mientras observaba por unos breves segundos a Rainbow Dash, solo para hallar esa indiferencia, sí, definitivamente ambos volvían a ser dos perfectos desconocidos. "Déjalo ya" Pensó nuevamente para centrarse en el motivo por el cual estaba allí.

Desde la distancia, Rainbow pudo ver los ojos taciturnos del joven Apple, los conocía casi de memoria, sabía bien cuándo este tenía algún sufrimiento oculto. Pero sus preocupaciones fueron rápidamente acalladas; "No vale la pena" señaló en su mente. Mientras ambas se sentaban en las dos mesas unidas para poder tomar unas malteadas mientras escuchaban lo que fuese que Applejack y Big Mac quisieran decir.

Dejando de lado los saludos, limitándose a levantar la mano, todas pusieron atención.

Applejack tenía una mirada llena de una a reflexión no muy diferente a la de su hermano mayor, este, con aspecto demacrado apenas se dignaba a observar a las amigas de su hermana, ese lugar le traía los mismos tortuosos recuerdos... allí Sunset Shimmer se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Rainbow Dash, demonios, hasta se había convertido en su confidente esa misma noche.

\- No sé cómo decir esto. – Susurró Applejack llevándose una mano a sus párpados para secarlos.

En ese instante, todas se vieron atravesadas por una preocupación elevada a la séptima potencia, una chica de carácter tan fuerte como el de la vaquera a duras penas podría permitirse llorar, mucho menos en un lugar público, mucho menos frente a sus amigas. De inmediato en un acto de empatía, su hermano la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo; masculló alguna palabra que ninguna pudo escuchar claramente.

\- Sunset… no va a volver. – Dijo finalmente de una forma tan corta como la de Big Mac, algo que solo ocurría cuando estaba o realmente furiosa o triste.

Las cinco amigas tuvieron una pronta reacción, Pinkie Pie tragó de forma veloz su malteada, sintiendo que esta estaba a punto de salirle por la nariz. Fluttershy se vio invadida por la angustia, cerrando sus manos en torno de un pañuelo blanco que llevaba consigo, aspirando aire en señal de queja; Twilight por poco hace caer su malteada al piso; Rarity pestañeó varias veces sin creerse lo que ella decía; finalmente Rainbow Dash dio un golpe con su palma a la mesa de madera.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Sunset Shimmer no va a volver de Equestria… no sé bien lo que pasó, pero hoy vimos con Big Mac un manzano que curó con su magia – Ni su pintoresco asentó podía cambiar el terrible significado de sus palabras, sollozando por la pérdida sin aviso alguno, observaba a sus amigas tratando de evitar un derrame nasal, las lágrimas eran limpiadas una vez más.

Fluttershy le pasó inmediatamente el pañuelo, la vaquera no tardó en tomarlo para limpiarse lo más silenciosamente posible.

\- ¿Cómo pasó? – Cuestionó Rainbow sin poder decir más.

\- ¿Q… qué pasó? – Fluttershy también comenzaba a reaccionar del aturdimiento que dejaba la noticia.

\- No, esto, esto es una broma… vamos, dejen el chiste. – Twilight se negaba rotundamente, hace una semana incluso habían hecho todo un programa de investigación con fechas, hojas de color y notitas que estaban en su cuaderno de apuntes…

\- No Twilight, no es una broma… Sunset Shimmer no va a regresar porque ella está… - A Applejack le faltaban las palabras, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera mentira, Sunset Shimmer era como parte de su familia, realmente se había integrado al grupo

\- No… no es cierto, pruebas, necesito pruebas… no voy a creerles hasta que me den pruebas. – Dentro de Twilight se hallaba el recuerdo de la primera amiga que tuvo el valor de perdonarla, de darle otra oportunidad y protegerla del rechazo de los demás… alguien que la comprendía mejor que ninguna otra, una confidente, un alma gemela. Recordó que ambas vieron la pintura de Almas afines y trataron de reproducirla en una foto que no publicaron por considerarla especial.

\- Sí, Twilight tiene razón, pueden haberse equivocado con al sacar una conclusión. – Rarity guardaba el recuerdo de la chica que le tomaba atención a la ropa que diseñaba, que no consideraba la moda como algo secundario o superficial, que tenía un estilo tan propio, una modelo de toda hora, una chica que le había confiado tantos secretos que no podía contarlos, ninguno de ellos fue comentado a nadie... ambas tenían la mejor moda escolar…

Pinkie se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras su pelo parecía alaciarse. Aquella chica que la había acompañado en sus bromas inocentes, aquella que a duras penas había podido aprender el arte de hacer bromas y chistes, la chica que no la consideraba rara o que al menos apreciaba su forma de actuar sin reprocharle nada; incluso cuando pegó su cabello con goma de mascar por accidente, esa amiga de trabajo cuando debían limpiar la confitería.

Fluttershy por su parte trató de hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas; la única chica después de ella que iba al refugio de animales de forma continua al menos una vez a la semana, si en el pasado fue tan cruel, lo había reemplazado con una preocupación y un cuidado que solo una hermana mayor podría dar… no dejaba que nadie la lastimara, ni siquiera que ofenderla.

Por su Parte, Rainbow Dash sentía una parte de su corazón fragmentándose, Sunset era una deportista oculta, tenía una voz hermosa para la banda, pero además, ella lograba abrirla, sabía cómo sacarle los sentimientos de forma tan natural… su sinceridad había llegado hasta el fondo de su corazón, recordaba las peleas que ambas tenían con almohadas en las pijamadas, cómo se dejaban llevar hasta dejar un montón de plumas flotando en el aire… la forma en la cual ambas solían fastidiarse sin llegar jamás a sentirse ofendidas, incluso se habían propasado con las palabras e que nunca de los nunca se deberían decir a una chica.

En esos cortos cinco segundos, donde todas quisieron creer que Applejack, la chica más sincera del grupo y que realmente no podía mentir, estaba haciendo una broma, estuviera contando una mentira. Pero ante su silencio, las lágrimas que le salían; todas, incluso Rainbow comenzaron a tener los ojos vidriosos.

\- Applejack, puedes estar equivocada, en… en qué te basas.

Big Mac, que había visto todo callado, con su mirada a penas expresiva por fuera pero con un dolor en el corazón tan o quizás mucho mayor al de las adolescentes.

\- Miren. – Señaló Applejack sacando su celular y reproduciendo el video tan aterrador y al mismo tiempo hermoso del manzano.

Los gestos de las muchachas no se hicieron esperar, en el rostro de Twilight algo similar al miedo se hizo presente, apenas podía parpadear pues no deseaba perder tan solo una fracción del video. Rarity y Fluttershy observaban con cierto detalle, para después ver a otro lado. Rainbow Dash por su parte curvaba sus cejas, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más, el cabello de Pinkie adquiría un lacio perfecto, Applejack lo había visto en vivo pero no entendió el significado hasta que Big Mac se lo explico.

\- Estaba conectado a ella. – Señaló el joven Apple mientras sus ojos se concentraban en el video.

Todas lo observaron atentamente, esperando a que pudiese dar más detalles, pero el frio silencio de Big Mac fue todo lo que recibieron. En un arrebato de desesperación, Twilight se ajustó los lentes, su mente trataba de buscar una salida lógica… por más que fuera magia.

\- Pero… pudo ser acusado de muchas formas… cómo saber si eso es lo que realmente le pasó a Sunset Shimmer.

Recibiendo el apoyo silencioso de sus amigas que abrigaban esperanzas similares, el mancebo observó con sus ojos rojos resultado de un llanto silencioso a la muchacha de piel púrpura, su expresión cambió, pero seguía exigiendo una respuesta con su mirada.

\- Me dijo que no, pero merecen saber. – Musitó con su voz levemente quebrada, sacó entonces del bolsillo frontal de su camisa a cuadros su celular, abrió la aplicación de Messenger y aguardó en silencio la respuesta de las féminas.

\- _"… Por tanto, la corte de las princesas la halla culpable, siendo la condena su inmediata ejecución mediante el hechizo de petrificación. De no regresar a recibir su justo castigo, se enviará una comisión especial para traerla de vuelta" –_ Leyó Twilight poco después se quitó sus anteojos, era indescriptible, tan insospechado… tan repentino que ni daba chance para llorar, aunque quería hacerlo… no podía, ninguna podía; todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

Ahora era comprensible la aflicción de los hermanos Apple.

Big Mac había enfrentado aquello desde hacia una semana atrás, descubriendo cuán reales habían sido sus sentimientos, recordando la estúpida duda que tuvo al respecto, en lugar de pasar más tiempo con ella, en lugar de decirle lo que sentía, unas pocas palabras en el aire, unos pocos cumplidos, unos besos inocentes. Ahora, mientras observaba a todas las presentes, no hacía sino recordarla con mayor intensidad.

Una sombra que reconoció al instante marchó pronto por fuera de la tienda, a esta le seguían otras dos, tenían el tamaño de unas muchachas a punto de entrar a la adolescencia; se sabía de memoria el tono de sus cabellos porque acostumbraba verlas… pero ese trio debería estar en casa de Scootaloo en una pijamada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par con toda la fuerza que es capaz de ejercer una muchacha de esa edad, el grupo entero y otros clientes las observaron.

\- ¡Big Mac!, ¡Big Mac! ¡La abuela Smith! – Gritó antes de ingresar a un llanto desconsolado.

* * *

Algún día me perdonarán.


	30. Cuando un manzano cae

El aire era pesado… el tiempo parecía dilatarse lentamente; el espacio se reducía hasta el punto de hacerse sofocante. Inflamados por un silencio sepulcral, los presentes mantenían una mirada agachada, en señal de respeto, afecto… nostalgia, dependiendo de quién se tratara. A fin de cuentas, a quién de los presentes no podría afectar semejante situación bajo la cual se encontraban en aquella cabaña.

Todos estamos acostumbrados a cierta compañía, a cierta relación con determinadas personas, animales, costumbres, objetos; solo cada uno sabe cómo es esa relación. Un amigo, una hermana, una mascota, una costumbre, un trofeo, un fetiche. Incluso las personas sin tacto o con el corazón demasiado frio, demasiado obscuro, desarrollan, muy en el fondo alguna relación con algo; a fin de cuentas ¿Acaso el dictador no tiene un sueño para forjar el mundo? ¿El enemigo no forja dentro de sí deseos profundos contra su antagonista? ¿Acaso tanto el genio como el vicioso tienen dentro actos rutinarios que reproducen a lo largo de su vida y con los cuales se identifican? … ¿Acaso no se espera algo para tanto para los seres queridos como para los odiados? ¿Qué pasa cuando esos seres, entidades, costumbres de pronto se van?

Es cierto. Sabemos que llegará el día, no sabemos cuándo, no sabemos cómo, ni dónde. Pero por alguna razón, lo olvidamos; de hecho, es raro aquel que puede llegar a pensar en ello todo el tiempo, quizás pueda usarlo como principal fuente de motivación. Pero nunca se atreverá a recordarla todo el tiempo; semejante vida es la de un cobarde o un demente. Así es pues, la muerte es tan influyente, tan poderosa en la cabeza del ser humano que se le han dedicado poemas, filosofías, pensamientos, argumentos; políticos han recurrido a ella en miles de disertaciones a lo largo de la historia; los artistas le han dedicado tantas obras; los soldados la han visto tan de cerca; millones de obras hay en torno a ella, miles usan y abusan de ese poder que tiene en el ser humano…

… Y sin embargo… difícilmente puede alguien dar un juicio de ella basado en la experiencia propia, sino más bien en la ajena. Pero… dejando de lado el debate de la existencia del alma, ¿Quién sufre más de la muerte? O mejor dicho ¿Quién parece sufrir más a causa de la muerte?

Exacto, esas mismas personas que han desarrollado esa costumbre, esa vida que tenía como complementación o como base la existencia de determinada persona, objeto, causa.

Y ¿En dónde nos deja este bagaje cuasi metafísico? En el mismo lugar, claro está.

Big Mac frente al féretro dentro del cual se hallaba el cuerpo de una persona tan cercana, tan amada, que sintió las hebras mismas de su espíritu colapsar cuando supo de la noticia. Destrozado no era la palabra indicada; indefenso quizá… impotente ante la fortuna, la adversidad y el azar. Sí, así se sentía.

¿Sus brazos no podían proteger nada? ¿Sus esfuerzos no cambiaban nada? Entre más se esforzaba por cambiar las cosas, por afrontarlas tratando de no ser engullido por las penas, el dolor y el sufrimiento, el martirio de los últimos días… solo lograba verse sorprendido cada vez más por la tragedia. Pero esta vez, las cosas llegaban demasiado lejos. Desbordaban su capacidad de razonar… en esos momentos, su corazón reinaba sobre todo lo demás.

Evitaba observar a sus hermanas para no sentirse peor. Sus lágrimas eran una sal que no deseaba en sus heridas ya profusamente abiertas; a veces sentía cierto mareo momentáneo, a veces ciertos sentimientos encontrados. Pero en todo momento un frio envolvía tanto su cuerpo como todo el resto…

Allí estaba la abuela Smith, no se movería más, no le daría ningún consejo, ya no se mecería más en las tardes calurosas; no le prepararía su sabrosa comida de los domingos; tampoco la podría ver en el colegio realizando su labor de cocinera.

Los Apple llegaban desde todos los rincones para acompañar a los dolientes. Una variedad de vehículos inundaban el ingreso a Sweet Apple Acres, las pisadas sobre la madera de la cabaña no tenían pausa… primos, tíos; todos sufrían por la partida de una de las mujeres más aguerridas de la familia que de por sí conocía la aventura, la tradición y la cabezonería.

Braeburn estaba sentado en la cocina, junto a Caramel… esos dos eran algo cercanos y dentro de la familia les tenía una confianza mayor. A modo de evitar conversaciones que no deseaba con el resto de la familia, se dirigió hasta la cocina.

Ciertamente, Applejack estaba junto a sus primas en la cocina, preparando algo de comida tratar, no solamente de saciar el hambre, sino de aplacar las penas, por muy difícil que fuera. Applebloom estaba fuera junto a Babs Seed, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle; manteniendo de vez en cuando el ojo en lo que estuviesen haciendo. Amasaba un preparado dulce para hornear unas galletas, sus otras primas y tías preparaban un almuerzo capaz de alimentar a los Apple. Es decir, era como estar dentro de una colonia, donde debían preparar ollas y ollas de comida, casi una centena de pan y traer al menos cinco barriles de sidra.

Pero no era tiempo para ser tacaño, de hecho… aquella labor distraía en cierta medida a la adolescente; mientras que varios de los Apple hombres se encargaban de coordinar el velorio, llevar y traer pedidos, hablar, informar, ubicar al resto de los Apple. Pero, pese a ello y continuando con cierta costumbre establecida desde antaño, todos vestían de negro, el luto por el fallecimiento de uno de los miembros más antiguos y también más queridos de la familia merecía aquello y mucho más.

Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué se le puede dar a un muerto? Los presentes miraban el rostro a través del féretro, se miraban los unos a los otros; solo para sentir la ausencia de la abuela Smith y también una empatía hacia sus nietos. Pocos sabían algo de la situación en la cual se hallaban fuera de la pena de haber perdido a uno de sus miembros más importantes; otros tantos se preocupaban por los hermanos Apple que dejaba.

Algunas preguntas, unos diálogos cortos eran todos los sonidos que se podían escuchar fuera de los ruidos habituales de Sweet Apple Acres. ¿Acaso al mundo no le interesaba que una anciana de un carácter tan férreo y tan dulce dejara de existir? El trinar de los pájaros daba la respuesta adecuada.

Mientras comenzaba a preparar los que serían los platos para los invitados dolientes; Applejack no podía evitar sentir, además de la ausencia de su abuela, la ausencia de sus amigas; había sido bastante tonto no contarles al respecto. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

 _Ni siquiera transcurrieron cinco minutos desde que salieron a toda prisa junto a su hermano a la calle, tomando un taxi para que los llevase al hospital y finalmente llegasen; solo para quedarse en una sala de espera; al principio no supieron exactamente qué estaba pasando. Pero un doctor de pronto salió por una de esas puertas blancas para hablar de forma tan fría que incrementó todavía más la desolación causada por la noticia._

 _Su abuela sufrió un paro cardiaco; debido al tiempo transcurrido no pudimos hacer mucho._

 _Y sin más, aquel doctor de piel azul se fue dejándolos con las preguntas, con las palabras en la boca. Todavía podía recordar los ojos de su hermana llenándose de lágrimas. Sus amigas, las que habían ido, la abrazaron para tratar de apaciguarla, comenzaron a tratar de consolar su llanto. Incluso Rainbow Dash la tomó por una mano para que la mirara y decirle palabras que no pudo escuchar. Pero él; prefirió irse lejos, cerca de una ventana. Su pena no lo libraba de su pensamiento; no tardó en verse envuelto en pensamientos tan tortuosos como inapropiados para ese instante; se sentía culpable por tenerlos._

¿Qué sería de la granja sin la abuela? ¿En qué los afectaba la muerte del miembro mayor de la pequeña familia que componían en Sweet Apple Acres? Sus respuestas no se hacían espera; pero, qué clase de nieto podía ser tan frio ante la muerte de su abuela, su segunda madre y aquella que los había cuidado por tanto tiempo. ¿Tan desagradecido era que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en él mismo y en sus hermanas?

Las lágrimas de su hermana eran mucho más dolorosas que la muerte de su abuela; su querida abuela. Applejack era más especial, ni qué decir de Applebloom, el llanto de ambas le partía el corazón, sin embargo, nada podía hacer para acallarlo, no podía fingir que no lo escuchaba, no podía ser ni sordo ni ciego. Por ello, al echar un vistazo a la cocina, prefirió salir en dirección al granero para estar lejos de ese llanto.

Pero volviendo a su preocupación principal. La abuela Smith había dejado de hacer tantas cosas en la granja en los últimos años que apenas si tenía alguna actividad dentro de esta, su trabajo en la escuela le quitaba todo el tiempo libre que podía tener al ya no trabar en los campos de Sweet Apple Acres; de la misma forma, la administración de la granja se hizo tan difícil que Big Mac, junto con Applejack tuvieron que substituirla paulatinamente. Entonces, el papel de la abuela Smith no era ya principal para ellos, al menos en lo económico y en la toma de decisiones dentro de la familia.

Pero fuera de ello, ¿Quién más les daría consejos difíciles de entender por las metáforas y analogías complejas? ¿Quién más le pondría la atención que una abuela podría ponerle? Sus constantes comparaciones entre el pasado y el presente. Su particular gusto por la música rock; su comida a la cual se había acostumbrado, la cual podía considerar la más sabrosa. No, ya no habría nada de aquello, esa era la pérdida inestimable. Por eso estaba triste.

De pronto la puerta del granero dejó pasar a su hermana, quien sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo. Big Mac era así, frente al dolor, frente a la pena o el luto se hacía a un lado, lo sufría en soledad, sus años en la granja le habían obligado a hacerlo así, después ello se forjó en la costumbre y de allí se gravó en una virtud, la del silencio taciturno, de aquel que es capaz de sufrir en soledad, sin compartir su dolor en absoluto. De ahogarlo por sus propios medios.

Le había pasado con sus padres, con algunas mascotas, con los apodos del colegio, con los bajones de una vida sin padres. Los celos, la ira, el miedo… todo desembocaba casi siempre en un aislamiento para enfrentar esos problemas que no hacían sino perjudicar a la familia. Nadie nunca le enseñó aquel comportamiento, ni le dijo jamás que lo hiciera. Pero terminó aprendiéndolo, asimilándolo; irónicamente, le había tocado ser el hombro donde muchos lloraban ¿Y por qué? porque ofrecía siempre un silencio que muchos creían cómplice. Desde luego, ese era un detalle que nadie, ni siquiera su hermana conocía a profundidad.

\- Ay Big Mac. – Dijo finalmente Applejack sentándose al lado de su hermano en un asiento improvisado con el forraje para los pocos caballos de la granja.

Era extraño, pese a que la había visto llorar tantas veces, a ella no le gustaba que la viera llorando, exclusivamente él… sobre todo él. Lo cual agradecía enormemente, porque lo que menos sabía hacer era consolar el dolor de los demás; irónicamente. El único consuelo que podía ofrecer era un poco de compañía silenciosa y nada más, al menos casi siempre era así.

Applejack extendió su mano para tomar a su hermano por el hombro y estrechar algo así como un abrazo que él no se esperaba. Entonces fue cuando sintió la tibia humedad de sus lágrimas atravesando su camisa, su nariz, sus pómulos, así como su frente y su cabello, todos de una constitución diferente al de las suyos, nunca había podido con aquello, el dolor de sus hermanas siempre fue un veneno para él, porque lejos de provocarle angustia, le provocaba impotencia, porque no sabía cómo calmar el dolor que sentían; todavía más en ese preciso momento. Sabía reparar cosas, sabía construir cosas, pero el dolor ajeno, era algo que no podía reparar.

Los sollozos de su hermana, esta vez, le traían cierto sentimiento de unidad, pues tanto él como ella tenían una pérdida similar, sufrían en el interior por la pérdida de lo más cercano que tuvieron a una madre o un padre. Ahora quedaban huérfanos de aquel cariño, de aquella preocupación que por muy mínima que fuera, en comparación con la mayoría de los coetáneos con los cuales convivían diariamente, significaba mucho.

Pero, incluso con esa sensación, incluso cuando su hermana sufría, aquella naturaleza adquirida actuaba, no derramaba lágrimas, su silencio se volvía crónico, sus manos tenían movimiento secos, no temblaba. Sentía su corazón siendo estrujado con todas las fuerzas, sentía su garganta tratando de desbordar un grito de dolor. Pero no mostraba nada de aquello. Limitándose únicamente a levantar su mano derecha para ponerla en la espalda de su hermana, tratando de sobar un dolor que no era físico.

Las lágrimas de Applejack prontamente finalizaron, pues también ella había aprendido a ser fuerte. Applebloom por otra parte todavía carecía de aquella experiencia; a ella si le había puesto atención en sus llantos, a ella sí la habían consolado, ella lo había hecho; la necesitaba, así que sin perder más tiempo, se levantó, observando el rostro inexpresivo de su hermano observando fijamente una ranura por la cual ingresaba algo de luz del exterior. Pasarían unos minutos antes que él decidiera salir del granero, llevaría unos cuantos barriles de sidra con él. Hasta ese entonces, era mejor dejarlo solo.

Sin despedirse, la vaquera salió del granero en encuentro de su hermana menor.

Por unos breves minutos, Big Mac pudo percibir aquel sentimiento marchándose, en la medida en que dejaba de recordar a la abuela Smith, debía olvidarla, así como olvidó a sus padres, así como olvidó a Rainbow Dash y cómo todavía no lograba olvidar a Sunset Shimmer. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas? ¿Tan débil era ante esos sentimientos? Se preguntó. Era más que probable que nadie en el mundo podía darle la respuesta más que él. Pero al mismo tiempo, las respuestas parecían escapar a todo intento de argumentación lógica.

En unos segundos donde sus pensamientos fueron tan eclípticos como diversos, comenzó a recordar los momentos junto a su abuela. Las veces que le había demostrado afecto en realidad fueron pocas, pues la abuela Smith tenía un carácter particular, su forma de demostrar afecto era bien distinto al del resto. Un verano cerca de sus parientes en unas playas que recordaba lejanas. Applebloom todavía era una bebé; recordaba que había empujado a Applejack y recibido una gran reprimenda por ello. Desde entonces, comprendió bien cuál era el papel que tendría dentro de lo que quedaba de su familia; pero, conforme pasó el tiempo su distanciamiento, tanto como la independencia de Applejack se hicieron tan grandes que ya no lo necesitó más. Tiempo atrás, su abuela solía prepararle una sopa de cebolla con un pan de manzana y pasas; lo hizo cada viernes durante los últimos tres años. Recordaba que por un tiempo, cuando eran nuevos en el colegio, se avergonzó por la forma en la cual ella lo trató frente a los demás en la cafetería, desde luego que se lo hizo saber de forma poco acostumbrada en él; todavía se sentía terrible por avergonzarse de sus raíces.

Recordaba sobre todo los últimos días, un enfado continuo que tuvo por los números inexactos que su abuela había hecho para el presupuesto, de llevarse a cabo una planificación con ellos, habrían ingresado en un déficit. Recordaba que por todo ese tiempo, hasta el día anterior, pensó en ella como ya no apta para llevar las cuentas y que de hecho, debía mantenerse al margen, inútil, fue la expresión.

Ingratitud era la única palabra que hallaba para describir su actitud hacia todo el tiempo dedicado por su abuela en su crianza. La ceremonia daría inicio dentro de poco; por lo cual era mejor salir de una buena vez.

\- Debes estar muuuuy triste. – Dijo una voz cantarina a los pocos metros de volver a la luz del día.

Al darse media vuelta pudo reconocerla, era de esperarse que ella fuera ese día particular y se sentía contento de que así fuese, pues la familia no estaría completa sin ella, al menos en espíritu; llevaba un vestido negro con encajes rosas. Obviamente estaba triste, pero estrechaba una sonrisa y llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña caja.

\- Sé que esto te encanta y en estos momentos una sonrisa es lo mejor para todos. – Afirmó sabiamente la adolescente de piel rosa mientras le pasaba un cupcakes envuelto.

Aquella prima era de esas pocas personas que no deseaban verlo triste, o mejor dicho, que le importaba verlo con una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, la sonrisa de Pinkie Pie era contagiosa y sus labios dibujaron una que rayaba en lo falso, pero que al mismo tiempo, tenía todas las razones para estar allí.

Todavía no era mediodía, pero el sol ya estaba comenzando a fatigar a quien se hallara fuera.

\- Espero que te pongas mejor pronto primito, no me gusta verte con esa cara. – Señalo Pinkie poco antes de darle uno de sus abrazos extremadamente fuertes. Big Mac se limitó a mantener el oxígeno en su pulmones, así como sentirse regocijado por la preocupación de su prima favorita.

Posteriormente, Pinkie se dirigió donde Applejack y él fue por los barriles de sidra.

Conforme Applejack observaba a sus amigas llegar, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por la preocupación real que tenían, no obstante, no era suficiente para borrar el evidente luto que todos los Apple traían consigo, tampoco para quitarle la gran cantidad de actividades de encima que tenía; al menos hasta la finalización del tradicional entierro. Faltaban al menos dos horas más antes de que todos los Apple finalmente partieran rumbo a sus granjas, casas, mansiones, departamentos, o donde fuera que residieran.

\- Applejack, la cocina está apenas organizada, estoy segura que podrían hacer todo más rápido con un poquito de orden. – Dijo Twilight, quien pronto comunicó sus pésames a las Apple en la cocina con un cierre de sus ojos e inclinando la cabeza levemente.

\- Dalo por hecho prima, yo ayudo a hacer algunos postres. – Afirmó Pinkie Pie animadísima.

\- Yo puedo ayudar a arreglar las flores. – Se ofreció Rarity poco antes de salir tras los Apple, quienes hacían lo que podían, pero difícilmente podrían tener el conocimiento y la experiencia de una diseñadora tan versátil. También tomó por el brazo a Rainbow que entre cocinar y decorar, podría levantar el féretro.

\- Fluttershy, evita que los niños hagan travesuras. – Dijo con una observación bastante precisa la de piel morada.

\- Sí. – Respondió tímidamente la de piel amarilla poco antes de tomar a puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el exterior.

Una vez asignadas las tareas a realizar, todas se internaron en la tradición Apple, la cual exigía que en el entierro de uno de sus miembros, todos debían hacer algo, tanto como muestra de respeto hacia la familia como forma de acallar las penas producidas por la pérdida; Fluttershy había convencido a los niños, incluso a aquellos que tenían la edad de Applebloom y Babs Seed para que realizaran collares con algunos adornos de plástico y algunos otros materiales apropiados que hallaban en el proceso. Rainbow Dash se la pasaba bufando a Rarity cada tres minutos por las exigencias de la modista, por supuesto tenía estándares altísimos. Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Twilight estaban en la cocina, las dos primeras trabajando en una armonía increíble, mientras que la tercera hacía números, planificaba cantidad, tiempo y efectividad en la línea de producción de comida establecida por ella, ocasionalmente tomaba algunos utensilios para limpiarlos, pasarlos, reasignarlos o simplemente guardarlos, todo para asegurar que la comida estuviera lista tanto para antes como para después de la ceremonia de entierro.

La actividad constante pudo convertir la percepción de dos horas en un tiempo tan corto que cuando Applejack finalmente observó el reloj ya eran las dos de la tarde menos quince minutos; era el momento adecuado para llevar a la abuela al descanso eterno. El llamado se emitió por ella, pues su hermano apenas se hacía ver entre la multitud. En un área específica de Sweet Apple Acres, crecían varios sauces a cuyas hojas poco les faltaba para ser amarillas, los presentes, muchos apresurando el proceso de ingestión de la comida que por cierto estaba bastante deliciosa, pues tenía el sabor de un hogar que solo los Apple pueden reconocer.

Los Apple, vestidos de negro se acercaban, Pinkie Pie presentaba cierta irregularidad, por lo cual quitó el lazo rosa que tenía para que su vestido ahora tuviera una mayor libertad para revolotear con el viento. Su blusa negra por otra parte tenía encajes que no podía quitarse. Applejack, también tenía un sombrero negro que casi nunca había utilizado, mientras que Applebloom mantenía un pantalón negro con una chaqueta de cuero negra que Babs le prestó amablemente. Por su parte, las demás, dentro del grupo de amigas de la vaquera, tenían puestas unas blusas negras de diseño semejante, junto con alguna prenda negra, en el caso de Rarity, un vestido junto con un sombrero con una rosa negra, Rainbow tenía unos pantalones parecidos a los de Scootaloo en negro, Fluttershy tenía una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos; finalmente Twilight llevaba una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y sobre su blusa tenía puesta una chaqueta que significaba tanto para ella que se había prometido llevarla solo en momentos especiales y jamás desecharla.

\- "Hoy, nos encontramos ante el cuerpo de la señora Smith, quien…"

Las palabras de aquel hombre ajeno que nada tenía que ver en la familia y que difícilmente podría compartir el luto de los presentes eran escuchadas, sin embargo, por los presentes. Las personas eran cuantiosas, pero no por ello el silencio era menor. Sino que daba la impresión de intensificarse todavía más. Big Mac finalmente se aparecía frente a su hermana, quien miraba el féretro poco antes de que este fuera metido dentro de su fosa excavada con palas y picotas por un grupo de Apple que apenas podían verse entre la multitud de la extensa familia.

Big Mac ignoraba las palabras del cura, concentrándose solo en las suyas. Pero no tardó en percatarse de que por el momento, no podía hacer más que divagar de un lugar a otro, sin sentido alguno; de pronto apreció entre la gran multitud el rostro de su hermana menor, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras que las manos de sus amigas tenían contacto con ellas por sus hombros, o tomándola directamente. Aquella unión era especial, él lo sabía y por momentos hasta llegaba a envidiarla terriblemente, aquellas muchachas no solo eran amigas, eran miembros de una familia que trascendía los hilos establecidos por la sangre. Afinidad, casualidad, cierta virtud que reconocían entre ellas, lealtad, amor incondicional; juntas eran esa amistad que a tantos le ha hecho falta y a tantos les faltará; de esas que uno tiene suerte de encontrar una vez en su vida. Ellas compartían su dolor, trataban de aplacarlo con palabras y leves contactos físicos. Pero él no, en su soledad había conocido a tan pocos amigos verdaderos que de hecho la pérdida de sus dos mejores amigas en todo el mundo lo dejaron tan fragmentado que apenas podía sentir dolor por una sola cosa a la vez.

Primero Sunset Shimmer y ahora su abuela. Por qué debía perder a las personas que más le importaban, ¿Era una coincidencia trágica que simplemente ocurrió? ¿O era más bien un designio de una criatura cruel que se entretenía con su sufrimiento? Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el féretro de su abuela, para después revisar todos sus alrededores de reojo y terminar posándose nuevamente en el grupo compuesto por su hermana y sus amigas; de entre todas, observó por vario segundo a Rainbow Dash, su cabello tenía un contraste increíble con la ropa negra, de un momento a otro los ojos de esta se movieron para enfocarlo directamente.

En su angustia, Big Mac tenía una mirada intraducible para quien no lo hubiera visto sufrir antes. En caso era que Rainbow Dash conocía aquella mirada; pero, fuera de cualquier intento de anticipación o el contexto en el cual se encontraban, sus cejas se ciñeron para mandarle un mensaje claro poco antes de voltear a ver a su amiga Applejack. Era de esperarse, se lo merecía, así como merecía sentirse mal por no haberle dicho a su abuela lo mucho que la estimaba, por no escucharla durante sus últimos días, porque en última instancia había llegado a desear que ya no se entrometiera en la granja, cosa que se cumplía, pero de forma completamente distinta a como lo había imaginado o deseado.

Llevándose las manos al bolsillo observó cómo, finalmente, después del sermón o lo que fuera el féretro de su abuela comenzaba a bajar varios metros en la tierra, muchos arrojaban flores, otros tierra, algunos más inclinaban a cabeza mientras oraban en silencio. Todos, a su manera conformaban parte en el corto transcurso de tiempo en el cual el cuerpo muerto de la abuela Smith era depositado en su fosa, no quedaría nada más que recuerdos.

Una vez que las cuerdas fueron extraídas a jalones y la estructura de madera quedo fijada. El mancebo, así como su hermana recibieron la despedida de los Apple, quienes ya habían cumplido con la tradición y habían sufrido el luto junto a ellos por el tiempo requerido, Applebloom por su parte, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se mantenía cabizbaja mientras la tierra cubría a su abuela, la despedida estaba hecha, su dolor seguiría allí, pero bien sabía que no podría hacer nada para recuperar a la abuela Smith.

Tan rápido como vinieron, se fueron; habían tenido cientos de pláticas en una mañana, el provenir de la granja, deseos de suerte, sugerencias sobre qué hacer con Sweet Apple Acres, anécdotas junto a su abuela, pequeñas preguntas incómodas que tuvieron que contestar. Claro que en ningún momento dejaron de darles una atención que solo una familia podía dar, no obstante, ese pequeño consuelo debía terminar.

La partida de los Apple vaciaba el lugar con bastante velocidad, era imposible asimilar todo a la misma velocidad que ocurrió; Applejack los despedía con toda la amabilidad que podía; sus amigas se quedaban con ella, comenzaban a hablar por lo bajo, trataban de hallar una conversación que pudiera mantener a su amiga vaquera distraída de su pérdida.

\- Scootaloo me contó que su clase necesita alguien que las acompañe a la salida al museo… - Rainbow se dio un golpe en la frente al ver las implicaciones del tema poco antes de cerrar el pico.

\- Twilight, ¿Por qué tienes puesta la chaqueta de Sunset Shimmer? – Cuestionó de pronto la rubia, logrando que su amiga de piel morada diera un ligero respingo.

La inquirida se mostró con las mejillas algo enrojecidas, pero se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos, pues.

\- Ella me dijo que me lo quedara… que sentaba bien a mis gustos y que era cómoda.

En el fondo, Twilight no gustaba de la ropa de cuero, pero la prenda tenía un valor tan grande, todavía tenía el olor de la amiga que más quería, sabía muy bien en sus adentros que su lazo era demasiado especial como para ser ignorado, por ello, ella sufría con mayor intensidad de la que jamás había experimentado, la consideraba no solo una amiga, sino una hermana, alguien que compartía algo tan particular que escapaba a la comprensión de los demás, porque involucraba los sentimientos, las acciones y los pensamientos que estos liberaban, sin ella, cierta parte de ella se sentía ciega, desesperada. Esa chaqueta le recordaba que esa muchacha le hubiera dicho que sea fuerte, que las cosas no salieron como esperaba y que solo quedaba seguir adelante, por muy doloroso que fuera.

\- Entiendo… te sienta bien. – Dijo débilmente la vaquera mientras se sentaba en el sofá se Big Mac frente a sus amigas.

\- Gracias. – Dijo la adolescente tomando apretando el cierre de la chaqueta con cierta presión, parecía que temiese que se lo arrebatasen.

\- Por cierto, les recuerdo que cierta amiga nuestra mañana será la animadora del equipo de nuestra escuela. – Dijo Rainbow Dash, tratando de fingir una cantarina, pero sin lograrlo por su particular voz.

\- Rainbow, no empieces. – Le advirtió Rarity, mostrándole una pequeña caja de maquillaje a la de cabello multicolor, quien entendió a la perfección la amenaza. Definitivamente ese día no hablaría mucho. Se limitó a cruzar sus brazos para rezongar mientras cerraba los ojos, lo cual logró hacer reír a sus amigas.

\- ¿Chicas, alguna vio a Big Mac? – Interrumpió de pronto Applebloom, quien ingresaba dentro de la cabaña junto a sus amigas.

El mancebo mantenía la mirada fija en un punto en el cielo, debajo del árbol de mármol observaba el poco cielo raso que podía, sus lágrimas todavía no se presentaban. Sus pensamientos lo mantenían intranquilo y para lo peor, había elegido un mal lugar para dejarse caer; su paseo tenía una pequeña pausa. Sin previo aviso, tocó la pétrea figura del árbol, sus raíces, parte de su tronco, las flores. "Si solo estuvieses aquí" pensó solo para angustiarse más.

No, a lo mejor debía esperar antes de pasar por aquel lugar sin sentir la angustia de haberla perdido; tratando de huir de todos esos pensamientos, de esos sentimientos se encaminó nuevamente a la casa, solo deseaba poder ir a su cama y dormir antes de seguir en aquel día gris con el sol tan radiante.

Mientras pasaba por el pasaje, donde la enorme cantidad de árboles parecían mecerse de una forma diferente, trataba de no recordar nada en absoluto, ponía atención a su alrededor para estar en blanco. No obstante, luego de unos segundos pudo notar la presencia de un hombre de traje gris que ingresaba dentro de Sweet Apple Acres, desde la distancia pudo reconocerlo, pero no sabía por qué estaba allí.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo presente ante el mancebo, quien definitivamente no deseaba la presencia del sujeto; mostrándole su evidente falta de cortesía para con él, lo observó con un rostro lleno de desdén, no intentaba mostrarle su deseo por que se fuera del lugar, extrañamente, aquello solo instó al hombre a extender todavía más una sonrisa cínica.

\- Buenas tardes joven y mis más sentidos pésames; lamento ser yo quien le de estas noticias, pero esta propiedad ya no le pertenece, le daré a usted y a su familia una semana para retirarse de aquí. – Profirió con un placer ciertamente justificado por el pasado y extendiendo un papel del cual Big Mac sospecho inmediatamente.

* * *

Queridos lectores y lectoras; espero que el retraso no le haya quitado sabor a la trama de este fic, uno no sabe cuándo llegan los inconvenientes. No obstante, con mi vuelta a la rutina, les informo que este fic volverá a su actualización regular de un capítulo cada dos semanas. Espero que les esté gustando; yo todavía no me creo cuánto se me está ocurriendo hacer en último momento, cielos, esto se está poniendo como una telenovela cliché…bueno, no olviden comentar, nos leemos pronto.


	31. La solución temporal

Ciento veinticinco mil bits, eso era lo que necesitaba para que sus hermanas estudiaran en la universidad; ciento veinticinco mil y media beca que ambas tendrían que obtener. ¿Cuánto trabajo había costado semejante cumplimiento de un sueño como el verlas profesionales hechas y derechas?

Mucho, mucho más del que realmente había dado. Big Mac, había sido un completo ingenuo al creer en el trabajo duro prestado durante medio año, el esfuerzo, la calidad, los tratos hechos con las empresas, en realidad, nada de eso pudo alcanzar por sí solo; su corazón estaba desahuciado, mientras observaba el papel en blanco que representaba su evidente fracaso repasaba en su mente los posibles escenarios que su abuela realizó.

Durante todo ese tiempo las cuentas habían sido mantenidas en secreto, sus esfuerzos llegaron a veinticinco mil y nada más, así se resumía el arduo trabajo que realizo. Dentro de él lo sospechó en alguna ocasión, pero esa sospecha murió frente a la sombra proyectada por los cambios en su vida recientes, no le había prestado atención alguna.

Un paraje frio compuesto por el piso de madera de la casa que tenían en la ciudad y de la pila de cajas llenas con los objetos de la mudanza iluminados a la luz de la luna era el lugar donde su taciturna actividad insana de gritar con fuerza dentro de sí se llevaba a cabo. Sí, gritar de forma tan desgarradora, pero al mismo tiempo, tan taciturna que la pasividad del lugar no se veía afectada ni tan siquiera un poco. El viento nocturno atravesaba una ventana abierta, las cortinas blancas semitransparentes danzaban al compás, el silencio se mantenía.

¿De dónde habían salido los otros cien mil bits? En otro documento yacía la prueba escrita. Un título de propiedad bien documentado y legalizado que justificaba la venta de Sweet Apple Acres por el hombre interesado que había intentado comprarla meses atrás; al final, su abuela había decidido lo mejor para todos… para todos, menos para él. Sus manos estaban inquietas, no podía dormir porque no estaba cansado, tenía tiempo de estar pensando en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada. Más que nunca, su mente divagaba en busca de respuestas en lugares donde no las había.

¿Traición? O tal vez era una acción realizada con la mejor de las intenciones. No importaba ya, La abuela Smith ya no estaba, no tenía caso tratar de hallar esa respuesta. Pero incluso luego de concluir aquello en los primeros instantes, resultaba que ahora no podía dejar de considerar que esa misma persona que tanto amor le había demostrado al final se preocupó tanto por que no consiguiera su sueño de dar una vida distinta a sus hermanas que ahora yacían dormidas en sus habitaciones respectivas, ese fue su sueño y costó la pérdida del lugar donde había crecido, donde moraba su espíritu, donde trabajaba y estaba a gusto.

Le hacía falta el trabajo al que se acostumbró desde una tierna edad, sus músculos se lo exigieron desde su llegada, en menos de dos días refaccionó cuanto pudo encontrar, comenzó a revisar el techo para buscar goteras, afianzó los barandales de la entrada, reparó la puerta de la cochera, aceitó las bisagras de las puertas, ventanas; limpió la chimenea; solo entonces sintió algo del cansancio al que estaba acostumbrado, pero incluso en ese momento, no era igual, el aroma, la humedad, el viento… incluso el aire que respiraba, todo era completamente diferente.

Sí, definitivamente la abuela no deseó nunca verlo frustrado frente a un reto tan inmenso, vendió la propiedad para ver realizado su sueño. Ya estaba hecho, la meta estaba finalmente lograda ¿Ahora qué?

Los dos días fueron bastante difíciles, el colegio apenas era tolerable, sus notas habían descendido, muchos le preguntaban sobre Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow lo observaba con frialdad, Soarin y su grupo trataban de convertirlo en uno de sus amigos; sus dos hermanas parecían distantes… embobadas, temía lo peor. Eran por dos muchachos, podía jurar que incluso Applebloom estaba ingresando al mundo de manitos sudadas y sonrojos de las primeras etapas de la adolescencia. Por si fuera poco, ya no podía ingresar al comedor porque le recordaba a su abuela.

Olvidar, olvidar, olvidar… olvidar. Tan sencillo sonaba, tan épico resultaba, las cosas se hacían más intensas… Y esa Twilight, tenía la chaqueta de Sunset… sus líneas amarillas eran inconfundibles. Ese Trent se daba cuenta de que Applejack estaba más emocional y sacaba todo el provecho robándole besos y haciendo un maravilloso papel de chico atento, delicado, pero como solo un muchacho de literatura y poemas podía serlo.

Pero como siempre, nadie se percataba de él. Nadie lo consolaba porque nadie podía ingresar dentro del círculo de sus sentimientos más íntimos.

Dos de la mañana y media, el frio de la pared era transferido a su espalda, descalzo en pijama, apreciaba aquel paisaje poco familiar, esa casa apenas era habitada por temporadas cortas y ahora estaba destinada a ser su hogar por un buen tiempo. Quizás hasta que la dejara por la depresión que le provocaba. Los temblores volvían; todo estaba saliendo terriblemente mal y al mundo no le importaba. Sunset se lo había dicho una vez, puede que la única vez que le habló de su vida en su mundo natal.

" _Allá hay tanta armonía que la amistad es el más grande de los tesoros; sin embargo, las que son como yo son solitarias y al serlo, te das cuenta de que todo seguirá sin ti"._

La soledad en cierta forma era independencia del resto, fortalecimiento cuando se la aprovechaba para conocerse a uno mismo; pero también hacía del sufrimiento mucho más amargo, pues aceptada, nadie más que él podía lamerse las heridas. El problema era que ya no deseaba hacerlo.

¿Para qué? si las cosas parecían solo empeorar ¿Para qué intentar cambiar las tornas del juego? Si a fin de cuentas la fortuna o el destino parecía echar por tierra sus intentos, arrebatándole cualquier certeza del dominio de su propio camino; si estaban abiertas, que sangrasen, que lo atormentasen, ya no intentaría cerrarlas con su penitencia silenciosa. Irónicamente, el silencio seguía siendo el lugar donde aquellos sentimientos se vagaban con libre albedrio, consumiéndole toda vivacidad.

Dos días bastaron para que su expresión cambiara, para que su voz se volviera más seca, para que su paciencia se convirtiera en desdén, para que dejara de oír al resto y se concentrara ocasionalmente en sus hermanas, sus apuntes eran inexistentes, los libros que acostumbraba leer a paso lento estaban abandonados, solo sus herramientas tenían algo de su atención. Pero ya no les profesaba el trabajo minucioso ni la precisión magistral que poseía, ahora solo los usaba para pasar el tiempo, para no enloquecer en medio de aquel silencio.

Sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas perdían brillo, la mirada risueña dio paso a una que hasta ese entonces era desconocida para cualquiera, sus cejas se arqueaban levemente, fijaba cualquier cosa por breves segundos y después cerraba ambos ojos para ver a otra parte. Ya no observaba al infinito, ya no soñaba despierto. Ahora solo deseaba dormir para levantarse al día siguiente, ir al colegio, volver, comer, hacer algo que lo distrajera y volver a dormir. Si ahí debía estar, lo haría sin ningún reparo.

Maldecía en silencio no poder dormir, debía haber algo que pudiera ayudarlo en su cometido, solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para que fuera de día; se levantó, buscó entre las bolsas de compras que habían realizado; había algo de leche. Abrió la caja para tomar un gran sorvo, esperando así que el sueño lo invadiera.

Pero las preocupaciones llegaron. El colegio terminaría y qué pasaría después… el dinero que les quedaba pronto se iría ¿Cómo se supone que comerían o pagarían las facturas? Estaban momentáneamente protegidos por el gobierno, pero era solo por un año. Era obvio que él tendría que salir a trabajar, pues deseaba que sus hermanas no tuvieran que ver la presión de un trabajo ajeno al de la granja, pues las cosas eran diferentes; podía presentirlo.

Pero por fin, el sueño comenzaba a llegar, con prisa subió las escaleras para ingresar a su nueva habitación, un velador tenía guardado uno de los recuerdos más preciados, abrió la primera caja para ver un paño de tela roja que hacía de superficie blanda protectora de un pétalo de mármol. Al final, no pudo soportarlo y rompió una de las flores para tener algo querido; solía gustarle creer que el árbol regresaba a la normalidad, porque eso significaría que Sunset regresaría ¿O no?

Su aroma no desaparecía de su memoria, ni los momentos tan placenteros que pasaron juntos, en más de un sentido y en más de una ocasión. En momentos como aquellos, recordar esos dulces instantes eran tónicos que podían sacarle una sonrisa o cuando menos un suspiro que no tardaba en volverse en amargura, al menos lo distraía de otros sufrimientos mejor justificados.

Finalmente cerró los ojos.

Los abrió, era de día y no tuvo sueño alguno, sus hermanas se movían de forma intrépida esquivando las pilas de cajas que no tuvieron tiempo de desempacar. El sonido de la caída de una de ellas le anunciaba que Applebloom estaba distraída; era mejor levantarse y llegar temprano al colegio, tomó su toalla y se fue a duchar con agua fría; terminó en menos de cinco minutos, se cambió, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Applejack, ella tomaba las cosas de mejor forma, aunque bien sabía que su hermana también amaba Sweet Apple Acres.

Al menos tenía a sus amigas, ella también se olvidaba temporalmente de todas sus pérdidas. Applebloom por otra parte tenía una adaptación envidiable; cargaba con ciertas emociones encontradas, pero en definitiva eran mucho menores que las de ambos.

Abotonando su camisa de cuadros rojos, caminó por la entrada de la casa, la madera hacía un evidente sonido con sus tenis blancos, ingresando a la cocina descubría a la menor tomando su cereal.

\- Hola Big.

El adolescente se limitó a poner una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana para tomar la caja de cereales y el tazón.

La textura, la dulzura, incluso el sabor del cereal no tuvo la más mínima reacción del adolescente que terminó mucho antes que la menor. Applejack bajó por las escaleras con su mochila, ambos se miraron nuevamente, era más que obvio que sus sentimientos no estaban tan diferenciados, pero qué más podían hacer, el uno no los mostraba, la otra no soportaba que su hermano viera los suyos, simplemente no se daría y ya.

\- Applebloom, vámonos de una vez. – Advirtió la rubia revisando sus llaves y mostrándoselas a su hermano, quien asintió con la cabeza para dar a conocer que el también las llevaba.

\- De acuerdo. – Respondió la pelirroja levantando el tazón y engullendo todo lo que pudo, con la boca llena se dirigió a la salida.

La familia de tres Apple salió fuera de su casa. Dirigiéndose al colegio.

El silencio se implantaba en Big Mac, quien por todo el camino solo escuchó las conversaciones de sus hermanas, ellas respetaban su silencio, sabían cuándo estaba con ánimos para hablar o cuándo no, así como este las dejaba en paz cuando ellas lo necesitaban.

Primera clase: historia con la señorita Harshwinny, la severidad de su voz no fue nada, el libro era bastante aburrido y la revolución de Equestria era algo que ya conocía por las personalidades que se mantuvieron en ella. Durante la clase, la profesora le lanzó varias miradas inquisidoras, a lo cual respondió con desdén y cerrando sus párpados.

Después, la clase de técnica vocacional, compartía aquella clase con Flash Sentry y Trent, desde luego, cuando dijo parejas de tres, casualmente estaba cerca, casualmente ellos no dudaron un instante en hacer grupo con él.

\- Un llavero, parece cosa sencilla.

\- No olvides los adornos, eso valdrá nota. – Señalaba Trent mientras buscaba pequeños trozos de madera.

La cosa era realmente sencilla, Big Mac tomó la caladora para cortar varios trozos de ven esta que midió con unas líneas dibujadas en la mesa; en menos de un minuto las tenía en sincronía, un poco de capichola y unas prensas entre ellas fueron suficientes de momento.

\- Big Mac, esta noche los chicos y yo saldremos a pasear por la ciudad; ¿Te unes? – Cuestionaba Flash Sentry.

\- Sip. – Fue la respuesta que dio el mancebo, sin saber cómo o por qué, pero ya estaba dicho.

\- Genial, aunque pido el asiento de enfrente. – Indicó Trent, recordando que si Big Mac iba al frente, tendría que ir con Cheese Sandwich, lo cual terminaría en un seguro accidente automovilístico.

Con velocidad el mancebo usó una perforadora, seleccionado una broca delgada, tomó en el recorrido una cantidad de argollas con rosca. Posteriormente tomó una tablita, la perforó evitando escuchar la conversación que sus compañeros de equipo realizaban. Unos pedacitos de madera que quedaban en el piso fueron recolectados por él en menos de treinta segundos de ausencia, se los pasó a Trent señalando unos instrumentos de talla en el fondo del taller, la pequeña tablilla de madera le fue otorgada a Flash, indicándole que enroscara las argollas en los agujeros perforados por él.

\- Solo digo… las cosas están saliendo bastante bien, creo que podré ir al baile de graduación con Twilight.

\- Te has esforzado mucho para volver a hablar con ella y lo que menos mereces es que te dé un sí como respuesta. – Reafirmaba Trent incrementando la confianza de su amigo. – Qué opinas Big Mac.

\- Sip. – Dijo el mancebo enfocado ahora en medir dos tablillas de grosor considerable.

\- ¿Ves? Hasta Big Mac está de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y tú, llevarás a Applejack? – Cuestionó de pronto el muchacho de cabello azul, dándose de cuenta inmediatamente de lo inoportuno que había sido al poner en cuestión aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Sip? – Cuestionó el joven Apple observando a Trent, este intimidado como siempre lo estaba cuando Big Mac se aparecía y estaba con su hermana.

\- Claro… primero tengo que pedírselo.

Big Mac conocía bien a su hermana y aunque le disgustaba la idea, era la realidad, de alguna forma un muchacho tan opuesto, tan refinado había logrado ganarse los afectos de Applejack, insistencia, poemas y una constante campaña de tanteos con ella lograron abrirle paso. Aunque claro, no se fiaba del muchacho ni por un instante, los artistas tienen pues mala fama como pareja, mucho peor como conquistadores de una sola noche.

Volviendo al trabajo, el mancebo cortó a cuarenta y cinco grados las tablillas, las unió con cola y unos clavos delgados a las tablas en proceso de pegado. Posteriormente tomó la tabla ahora llena de argollas, y las figuras que Trent había tallado pobremente, tomó de inmediato una lata de barniz y con un pincel le dio una mano rápida, delgada como para que secara con mayor velocidad, en lo que la madera absorbía el barniz, se propuso hablar con Trent, a quien alguna vez Pinkie Pie lo llamó como su cuñado, solo ella tendría el valor para hacerlo y solo por ser ella sonrió, pero ahora las cosas se pondrían serias.

Los ojos del mancebo de pronto se fijaron en los de Trent, levantando una ceja en señal inquisidora, incrementando todavía más la tensión del momento. La cantidad de pensamientos que cruzaron en la cabeza del muchacho de cabello castaño pronto se truncaron hasta dejarlo sin capacidad para hablar, limitándose a hacer alguna mímica con las manos.

\- No sé, las cosas van con calma y yo la respeto. – Afirmó Trent.

\- Por qué. – Cuestionó de pronto el mancebo de ojos verdes sabiendo bien que en el otro también estaba la memoria del momento en el cual los pilló debajo de un árbol.

\- Porque ella sabe darse su lugar, de hecho, eso es lo que me vuelve loco. – Aclaró finalmente, dejándose llevar por sus entrañas en lugar de la cabeza.

Al escuchar aquello, el joven Apple se limitó a mantener la mirada llena de desdén hacia su interlocutor. No era convincente; pero hasta que las cosas no se pusieran malas, no podría interferir; pues sabía bien que ese había logrado tener un efecto en su hermana ¡Increíblemente! Lo había logrado.

\- Cheese y Pinkie. – interrogó a ambos compañeros mientras levantaba otra benesta para orear el barniz.

Ambos se observaron de forma cómplice antes de siquiera responder. Finalmente Flash fue quien se dispuso a hablar.

\- No ha estado bien, ella lo ha rechazado a su manera.

Big Mac tenía esa preocupación por la familia, si Pinkie era su prima cercana, entonces entraba en ese pequeñísimo círculo de personas que le importaban, así como con sus dos hermanas, también le preocupaba que un imbécil llegara a quitarle tiempo, sentimientos o la use de forma que solo un chico puede llegar a utilizar, es decir, sin sentir nada, sin arrepentirse y sin reproche por parte de la sociedad. Siendo uno, conocía bien la razón de sus preocupaciones, de sus sospechas.

\- Cómo.

\- Prometimos no comentarlo. – interfirió Trent, tan contrario a Cheese, pero al mismo tiempo, tan considerado a él.

\- Entiendo. – El silencio regresó al mancebo de piel rojiza quien volvió a concentrarse en el llavero ya finalizado. El barniz todavía no estaba seco, pero al menos ya no se pegaba con la intensidad con la misma intensidad.

Tomando unos pinceles y pinturas, pasó a Flash y a Trent a la etapa del trabajo de decoración.

Las habilidades de Trent se mostraron al instante, no tardó mucho en completar una escena hogareña, donde existía una chimenea y unos cuantos sujetos sentados alrededor. Flash resignado ante sus dotes en pintura se concentró en pintar una pared que después fue matizada por su compañero para expresar la iluminación transmitida a ellas por el fuego.

El trabajo estaba hecho, Big Mac tomó su mochila, informó al profesor y salió del taller para dirigirse a otra aburrida clase, sus pasos eran más cortos, lentos; parecía que en su mochila estaba una enorme cantidad de peso, cuando en realidad solo habían unos cuantos cuadernos.

Olvidándose de los otros dos se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenía al menos quince minutos libres. Al ingresar saludó con una sonrisa fingida a su amiga Cheerilee quien no comentó mucho y en cuestión de tiempo estaba en el techo del colegio, observando el sol ponerse a la lejanía. Ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Sunset Shimmer, la puesta de sol era algo que era tan propio de ella, no solo era su símbolo favorito así como el de él era una media manzana verde.

Al diablo; en ese mismo instante no era el mejor de los lugares para pasar el rato. Se levantó y con la misma prisa regresó a los pasillos de la escuela; todos los lugares le traían recuerdos pésimos, a la par de sus sentimientos, buscaba con su mente algún rincón libre de tanta amargura. Pero no lo hallaba; sus pasos lo guiaron en un paseo sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio. Allí existía una salida, un lugar donde ni el recuerdo de Sunset Shimmer o la abuela Smith podía acecharlo, un lugar que relacionaba con otra persona.

Pasó por el piso de madera del gimnasio para ir a las canchas exteriores, allí las actividades se realizaban con toda normalidad y lo que era mucho más importante, no le recordaban absolutamente nada. En su soledad, prefirió sentarse sobre el césped y la pared de ladrillo del colegio, donde el calor de los rayos de sol estaba temporalmente atrapado, haciendo de su apreciación del atardecer más llevadera con el calor a sus espaldas.

Rainbow se hallaba jugando un partido de práctica, el horario final habilitaba una hora y media para poder practicar su juego; mejorarlo. No podía dejar de pensar que sus habilidades se habían incrementado de forma que ni ella misma podría haberlo previsto, por momentos, su velocidad subía hasta superar a cualquier carril o defensa; su manejo del balón era más preciso, controlaba la fuerza del impacto, la dirección y, cuando era preciso, el efecto con el cual dirigía el balón.

Algo similar le pasaba en el resto de los deportes que practicaba; pero era en el futbol donde descubría esas mejoras con mucha más claridad. Una vez Sunset Shimmer le puso un brazalete y otros objetos que medían su rendimiento porque creyó encontrar el funcionamiento de la magia de la amistad… fue una anécdota que no podía dejar de recordar; al final no se llegó a nada en particular. Pero era un recuerdo apreciado.

Dentro de ella todavía existía la esperanza de volver a ver a su amiga. El resto del grupo también sentía algo similar, todas creían que tarde o temprano ella volvería. Dribleaba el balón con absoluta fluidez, era similar a ver una serpiente del desierto en movimiento sobre la arena; con esa afinidad manejaba tanto el cuerpo de su adversaria como el balón; su cabello se movía al ritmo.

Un gol se efectuaba debido a un pase a una delantera que se lo devolvió después de desmarcarse; era un partido amistoso, de práctica por lo cual ya había perdido el marcador, aunque apostaba estar ganando. De pronto, sin previo aviso, por una de esas casualidades, pudo apreciar la imagen de un muchacho apoyado al colegio observando el cielo raso mientras el atardecer se llevaba a cabo.

Un hilo de sensaciones llegaron a su ser. No sabía explicar por qué, tampoco creía que fuera capaz; solo sentía la inmensa decepción que le daba, al mismo tiempo que un desdén seco y frio salido de los rincones donde yacían las cicatrices de un corazón herido con anterioridad. Si en algo no se equivoca la experiencia es que las primeras desventuras de una muchacha de su edad y carácter tienen un lugar especial en la memoria.

Ese hilo tan pronto como apareció, se alejó para dejarla perpleja; en cierto sentido, no tenía la más mínima intención ya de acercársele o de ofrecerle su amistad. No valía la pena darle otra oportunidad, así como no valió la pena dársela a Soarin; prefirió escuchar en silencio el pitido que marcaba el final de la práctica y la llamada a ir a las duchas con tiempo suficiente para la salida del colegio.

Pese a ello, no pudo evitar escuchar… escuchar lo que muchos decían de él. Era un caso de mala fortuna al cual todo el grupo tenía consideración; Pinkie Pie le prestaba atención, le entretenía con sus charlas inacabables, chistes o cupcakes; Rarity trató de conversar con él, pero es un reto hablar con alguien de pocas palabras, más cuando la modista esperaba palabras como soberbio o regio y solo obtenía bonito. Twilight no era buena para hablarle y de hecho, a Big Mac parecía no agradarle. Fluttershy, bueno, digamos que dos personas tímidas no son muy conversadoras que digamos y finalmente estaban sus hermanas que trataban de animarlo. Pero podía ver que algo dentro de él estaba… ¿Decayendo?

No conocía el dolor que atravesaba, porque jamás lo había sentido, a ella jamás le habían sido arrebatados sus seres más queridos. Lo peor de todo era que no habían culpables sobre los cuales descargar todo el dolor convertido en furia y sed de venganza. No, Big Mac no podía echarle la culpa a nadie.

De él se decía que sus notas habían caído en picada; que se había vuelto más callado; que era tan seco que incluso Cheerilee ya no le podía entender. Estaba estancado, el dolor tuvo el mismo efecto en ella tiempo atrás. Pero… una parte de ella le decía que se lo tenía merecido, jugó con sus sentimientos, trató de herirla, lo consiguió y ahora estaba más herido.

Sí… se lo tenía merecido…

Con aquel pensamiento se dirigió hacia las duchas, observando al mancebo por última vez, cerraba los ojos con la tranquilidad que siempre lograba despedir, aquella que por algún tiempo la tranquilizó también a ella, pero que ahora reconocía como una calma llena de un sabor agrio.

Finalmente, el ansiado timbrar de salida invadió todo el colegio. Big Mac se levantó, esperaba a Flash y los demás, cuando pudo apreciar a las amigas de su hermana reunidas, se hizo a un lado esperando no llamar su atención. Aquellas muchachas tenían buenas intenciones, pero no lograban más que incomodarlo, en especial Twilight que tenía la chaqueta de Sunset en su casillero. Era algo bastante raro, pero comprendía tener un aferro tan grande a alguien como ella.

Finalmente pudo dar con el grupo. Cheese salió a toda prisa con un libro en su mano, detrás estaba Trent corriendo endemoniadamente tras él como si su vida fuera en ello. El muchacho alegre, con una sonrisa igualable al de un niño cometiendo una travesura a conciencia llegó hasta la estatua poco antes de ser tacleado por su amigo.

Trent tomó su libro y se levantó. Flash no tardó en aproximarse al joven Apple, Soarin llegaba detrás con un andar lento y la mirada esquiva.

\- ¿Listo para irnos? – Cuestionó Flash mientras buscaba las llaves de su deportivo.

Big Mac solo afirmó con la cabeza para dirigirse junto al grupo al automóvil. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en absoluto, Trent y Cheese se incorporaron sin perder más tiempo. Flash ocupó el lugar del conductor, Soarin a su lado, Trent y Cheese hicieron espacio para que pudiera entrar y así lo hizo.

Sintiendo la suavidad de los asientos, apenas tuvo oportunidad de acomodarse cuando el deportivo aceleró.

\- Creo que sería bueno tener algo de comida. – Exclamó Cheese a los pocos segundos.

Flash, temeroso de la sugerencia y del posible daño que podría sufrir el forro de sus asientos, se tomó unos segundos para afirmar.

\- Buena comida, buenos amigos, esta noche será especial - Concluyó finalmente el muchacho de cabello rizado mientras bajaba el vidrio de su ventana para sacar la cabeza e imitar a un perro.

\- Por el amor de… te dije cientos de veces que eso es peligroso. – Aseveró Trent subiendo el vidrio para ahorcar a su amigo, para después abrirlo para permitir el paso de su cabeza de nuevo al interior del auto.

\- ¿Y yo cuántas veces te he dicho que soy Cheese Peligro Sandwich?

Ante la frase tan cliché y falta de gracia, el muchacho vanguardista no pudo sino rodar los ojos.

\- No entiendo por qué te sigo tolerando…

\- Vamos, en el fondo me adoras y lo sabes. – Afirmó el muchacho de nuevo.

Ver a ese par discutir era bastante gracioso, sobre todo por las expresiones que ambos ponían, mientras uno parecía estar realmente furioso, el otro no hacía más que sonreírle. De un momento a oro, Trent se incomodó para dejar de hablar, pues contra Cheese solo podría llegar a respuestas incoherentes o inesperadas.

Una vez llegados a un puesto de hamburguesas y mientras esperaban en la fila del autoservicio, Big Mac comenzó a sentir algo de tensión en el ambiente. Cuando Flash lo observó por el retrovisor, o mejor dicho, a Cheese, tuvo una clara señal de que algo se traían entre manos.

\- Big Mac, hemos notado que tienes una cercanía a las amigas de tu hermana. – Con una esperanza y también con un valor enorme, Cheese era el único desvergonzado capaz de cumplir con la tarea encomendada de antemano entre ellos, un nuevo plan… una nueva forma de llegar a las conquistas que deseaban.

\- ¿Sip? – Inquirió el mancebo de ojos verdes levantando una de sus pestañas y observando directamente a Cheese, quien ya no pudo soportar la mirada inquisitoria del mancebo.

\- Pues… te seré sincero – Continuó Flash Sentry mientras Soarin le pasaba los pedidos de hamburguesas y refrescos que ordenaron. – Necesitamos tu ayuda.

En eso Soarin finalmente abrió la boca, no era para esperar menos, pues si alguien había capaz de negociar unos favores con otros, era el más adecuado para ello. Incluso tenía expresiones de todo un negociador, convincentes.

\- No sé qué tienen esas chicas, pero nos han conquistado.

Por la expresión de los tres, Big Mac estaba envuelto en cierto dilema nuevamente, además claro de sentirse algo indignado. ¿Por eso lo habían llamado a reunirse con ellos? Ese paseo resultaba ser una excusa para sacarle algo.

\- Espero que no te ofendas, te considero un buen amigo y por eso te lo pido… necesito que hables bien de mi a Rainbow Dash.

\- Y yo que le digas algo a Pinkie Pie…

\- Twilight. – Acortó Flash desde el volante que parecía estar doblando las orejas para escuchar la respuesta de Big Mac.

\- Cómo. – Cuestionó finalmente, refiriéndose más una interpelación al descaro que podían tener esos tres en lugar de al método que sería idóneo para dar mensajes que a él le costaría tanto decir.

\- Pues… podrías decir que estoy muy arrepentido, que me has visto llorar y cosas así.

\- Pinkie es mi musa, mi todo… qué es el amor sino el más sublime de los elíxires de esta finitud que llamamos vi… - Un golpe en la cabeza de Cheese interrumpió su declamación.

\- Que no significa eso Cheese. – Le aclaró Trent mientras observaba a su compañero sobarse la cabeza.

\- pero esas cosas son las que les gustan a las chicas. Solo quería aprender algo por si alguna vez tengo que decirle algo así a Pinkie y tú eres más cursi que yo. – Otro golpe fue emitido por el literato; el fiestero estuvo a punto de responderle, pero Flash comenzó a hablar.

\- De un muchacho a otro, sabes bien lo que cuesta ligarse a una chica que enserio te late. – Al muchacho, por lo visto le encantaban las películas referidas al romance de colegio.

De un muchacho a otro, sí claro, pensó para sus adentros el mancebo, sintiéndose importante para el futuro sentimental de tres de los muchachos presentes; pues Trent ya estaba con su hermana. Y al mismo tiempo con una falta de gana fatal para los sueños de esos tres jóvenes.

\- Sip. – Afirmó el de ojos verdes siendo sincero. Entendía lo mucho que era requerido algo de ayuda para tratar de conquistar a una chica ¿Cómo no hubiera deseado ayuda hace meses atrás?

\- Entonces, creo que podrías decirle a Twilight lo mucho que deseo hablarle.

\- Y Pinkie, que es la música de mi fiesta.

\- Rainbow, necesita saber que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

El pedido de aquellos tres muchachos era un grito desesperado, suele decirse que los que aman y pierden pueden hallar cierto consuelo en otros que pasan por caminos semejantes; al menos tenía el agrado de tener la confianza de Soarin, por él, no movería ni siquiera un dedo por él. Se lo merecía, los otros dos en cambio… sí, a ellos si podría ayudarlos… podría.

Finalmente, luego de unas cuadras más, Trent guió el auto para que pudieran dejarlo en la puerta de su nuevo hogar; con cierto cansancio, el joven Apple ingresó dentro. El frio, el silencio regresaron para apoderarse de su corazón ni bien abrió la puerta. Eran las diez en punto. Applejack debería estar en su habitación junto a Applebloom.

No, allí dentro, dentro de esas paredes tan deprimentes estaba abyecto, distante, destruido, en constante corrosión, todo recuerdo bueno era absorbido por esas paredes para ser evacuado como confusión y dolor por el mismo. De un momento a otro, recordó algo que jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer antes.

Ante tal desesperación, ante tal impotencia, el de ojos verdes bajó hasta el sótano para hallarse con una caja de muestra de Calvados, la bebida espirituosa que le ofreció aquel empresario que le compraba sus manzanas más dulces.

Abrió la caja para extraer una botella de vidrio, su padre solía hacerlo, solía perderse durante un día completo junto a sus tíos, la televisión hablaba tanto de aquello… el mundo entero podía intuir sus efectos solo sirviéndose de la experiencia. Subió las escaleras de forma silenciosa, tomó un vaso de plástico.

Ese silencio debía terminar de alguna forma, quizás si podía callar todo ese dolor, quizás si podía olvidarse temporalmente de todo el sufrimiento finalmente podría dormir tranquilamente por unas horas.

Se sentó sobre su cama, agarró la botella por el cuello, abrió el corcho y vació algo del contenido semitransparente en el vaso a la luz de la luna. Hace poco tiempo se oponía a aquellas cosas, pero ahora, todo parecía indicarle que era un escape necesario.

Un sorbo, el alcohol le quemó la garganta, la lengua, estuvo a punto de regurgitar todo lo bebido y de escupir aquel líquido que parecía quedarse en su lengua ahora ardiente; pero como si tuviera cierta predisposición a llegar al maldito final del que tanto había oído hablar, tomó otro sorbomás y o tro y otro, el ardor se redució hasta que llegó el momento en el cual sintió el sabor a manzana y peras de la bebida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas… no, era él quien lo estaba haciendo, sus manos tenían cierto temblor, las sentía calientes; se quitó los zapatos pues sus pies también parecían estarlo, un comezón recorría su espalda hasta el cuello. No tardó en quitarse su camisa; su lengua comenzaba a adormecerse.

Finalmente, cometió un error, pues se levantó de su cama y cuando lo hizo, el mundo pareció irse boca abajo. Se estabilizó a duras penas, por la violencia sus manos se apoyaron en su mesa de noche, donde se hallaba el vaso, el cual cayo hasta sus pies y fue rodando debajo de la cama.

\- A la mierda. – Dijo en voz baja pero audible.

Tomando la botella dio un sorbo profundo a la bebida, sintiéndola correr por su garganta hasta llegar a quién sabe dónde. Un hipo se apoderó de él y pronto cayó sobre su cama.

El techo se llenaba de imágenes, su abuela, sus hermanas, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie… más y más imágenes se aparecían y por alguna razón él les sonreía. No habían preocupaciones, solo esos pensamientos distantes de toda realidad, carentes de una lógica secuencial capaz de darles continuidad.

"Sunset Shimmer me ama, Abuela me ama, mis hermanas me aman, Rainbow Dash me ama, Pinkie Pie me ama. Y no me lo dicen… ¿Por qué no me lo dicen? ¿Quieren ver cuánto puedo aguantar? Sunset Shimmer no esta viva pero me ama… yo sé que me ama."

"Rainbow Dash es una maldita que no puede perdonarme un fallo y bien que se lo quiere perdonar a Soarin… maldita… maldita zorra multicolor. No quise ser tu chico de reemplazo ¿Y eso te molestó no?"

De pronto, sintió su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sin saber por qué, marcó la imagen de su prima Pinkie Pie y presionó llamar.

\- Vamos… vamos… contesta…

\- Hola. – Desde el otro lado se podía apreciar a Pinkie Pie adormilada.

\- Prima. – Big Mac era incapaz de escuchar su voz ni la pronunciación de sus palabras que evidentemente distaban de ser correctamente pronunciadas, la vocales i, u apenas tenían sonido, mientras que el paso d era demasiado pronunciado ni qué decir del ritmo en el cual eran ejecutadas. No, simplemente apenas podía hablar por el teléfono.

\- Big Mac ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué pasó? Hablas extraño.

\- Prima, ¿Tú me quiere verdad?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Me quieres?

\- Big Mac me preocupas ¿Dónde estás?

\- En casa… responde: ¿Me quieres?

\- Eres… mi primo Big Mac, cómo no iría a quererte.

Una lágrima descendió desde los surcos de los ojos del mancebo hasta perderse en el pelo de su nuca.

\- Yo también te quiero y no permitiré que Cheese Sandwich te lastime, escúchame… escúchame. Yo te quiero prima.

\- Big, deja de bromear.

\- Perdona, hablamos mañana. – Dijo el joven de ojos verdes poco antes de colgar y caer rendido, presa del coma etílico y de una falta de toda sobriedad que le indicara el tiempo o siquiera la percepción acostumbrada de espacio; eran pues las 2:30 de la madrugada.

* * *

A estas alturas, más de la mitad estará dispuesto a dejar el fic, arrojar sus celulares, cerrar las laptops, tachar al autor, reportar al autor – si es que se puede –. Una parte de mí estaría de acuerdo, pero la otra me dice que estoy en el camino correcto. En fin, espero que a los pocos que queden les guste cómo vayan a desenvolverse las cosas en los próximos capítulos. Nos leemos pronto mis estimados/estimadas lectores y lectoras.


	32. ¿Cuál Solución?

Si la vida es una lección, por qué tropezamos tantas veces con la misma piedra… ¿Será que no podemos evitarlo? ¿Será que por muy racionales que seamos existe una parte más fuerte?

No… eso no tenía sentido alguno.

"No tropecé, me hicieron tropezar" pensó dentro de sí un joven de ojos verdes sentado en las escaleras de madera mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la bebida espiritual, a quién le importaba que fuera o no al colegio. Después de todo, el frio de las escaleras era mucho menor que el del colegio…

"Rainbow me usó para olvidar a Soarin" dijo nuevamente esperando que las paredes le respondan, si desde hace rato parecían estar moviéndose por cuenta propia… "sí; ella me usó" En sus alucinaciones causadas por alcohol, la fatiga y el cansancio por una vida que ya no respondía a sus deseos más profundos; solo le quedaba quedarse en el barco de desesperación hasta que se hundiera, esperando incansablemente el momento en el cual el mar de nostalgia finalmente lo tragara, llegara a sus pulmones, le impidiera respirar. Cerrar los ojos y esperar al día siguiente.

Al carajo con el muchacho que deseaba lo mejor, al carajo con la mirada risueña; aquellos ojos demostraban en el silencio de su autodestrucción, todo aquello que había guardado en el rincón más podrido de su corazón, pudriéndose al compás del alcohol ingresando a sus intestinos, quemándole la lengua; ira, rabia, temor, nostalgia, dolor. No existía forma de traducir tantos sentimientos expresado con ojos que habían perdido todo carácter anterior para estar ahora nublados.

Otro sorbo…

Al final… maldita Sunset Shimmer… lo había arrastrado hasta el amor solo para envenenarlo después de su partida. Ahora podía verlo todo con mayor claridad que nunca, ahora relacionaba los hechos como no se atrevió antes "¿Por qué fue como fue durante todo ese tiempo?" Pensó invadido por la malicia que había descubierto en su mundo. "Porque ella también tenía necesidades" Fue su respuesta. Claro pues, necesidades de amar, de sentirse amada, de tener a ese chico especial durante sus últimos momentos; su condena solo había impulsado su desesperación hasta el punto en el cual cualquier cosa bastaba para llenar ese vacío en su vida.

Lo tomó y se dejó tomar, experimentó un noviazgo, un primer amor genuino solo por experimentarlo, no porque fuera real; por eso fue la novia perfecta, por eso le entregó todo… por eso se lavaba las manos diciéndole que la olvide y que, con las circunstancias presentes, ella no dejaría de amarlo.

Sabía de sus días finales, seguramente los contaba de forma regresiva para experimentar todo lo que podría experimentar. Un amor, intrigas románticas, un amorío de media noche, usar su magia para fines carnales, abusar de la misma magia para hacer un montón de cosas, pijamada continuas con sus amigas, participación intensiva en todo tipo de cosas. Aquella muchacha tenía justificación de vivir lo que le quedaba de vida al máximo. Pero no de usarlo a él como un medio para conseguir ese fin.

"Manipuladora, mentirosa… muerta" y pese a ello todavía tenía un lugar en su corazón, un lugar que se corroía al paso de su agonía. No trataría de cambiar ese pensamiento, podría decir que Sunset no era realmente así, podría recordar los momentos íntimos en los cuales ella le confesó tanto, el esfuerzo que puso para que las cosas funcionaran; podría poner una base fundamental, por demás aplastante, que recaía en el simple hecho de que Flash Sentry no era correspondido por Twilight, así, podría aprovechar la oportunidad de forma estratégica para ganárselo. Como estaba en ese entonces, se habría ganado su corazón en un parpadeo, claro, ambos se usarían el uno al otro, ella para experimentar el amor, el otro para olvidar. Se ahorraba complicaciones y también tendría la aprobación del colegio a diferencia de él.

Podría contra - argumentar en su mente aquella vaga resolución, pero no deseaba hacerlo. En su corrupción, en su ceguera y entrega total a la derrota, prefería ver al mundo como un reflejo de él. No soportaría más las estupideces de una generación con la cual no compartía afinidades, en su extrañeza, hallaba en sí mismo no a un genio ni a un incomprendido, sino a un muchacho que buscó lo que el mundo no estaba dispuesto a darle, una felicidad basada en cosas sencillas, amor, amistad, un trabajo loable y con el cual se identificaba. No deseaba poder, no deseaba magia, ni que el mundo se rinda a sus pies, sus ambiciones fueron demasiado simples como para que el mundo las comprendiera.

Qué podía esperar de sujetos que compartían vidas tan vacías por internet, que solo se interesaban por fiestas, que no lograban ver más allá del sistema, que buscaban experiencias tan bajas como los instintos que las determinaban; qué podía entender un muchacho que solo anhelaba ver el sexo de más de veinte chicas de su grado y no deseaba ver en ellas algo más que eso; qué podía esperar de unas muchachas que esperaban a un príncipe azul que dependía únicamente de las apariencias, ahí tenían a Flash Sentry, a Trent, incluso Soarin... qué podía esperar de una familia cada vez más disuelta en sus propios asuntos, una hermana menor que cada día era más irreverente y apreciaba menos los sacrificios hechos por él, de una hermana que no le hablaba, que se había olvidado de él ante su vida en el colegio.

Un mundo semejante jamás fue hogar para un muchacho de corazón sincero y pocas palabras, a quién engañaba, había cometido un enorme error al abrirse a ese mundo, al buscar un amor no correspondido, al corresponder uno que lo introdujo en dulce sueño que terminaba en pesadilla, el resto había sido bastante descarado, bastante desvergonzado… bien, dejando su ingenuidad a un lado, no dejaría que ese mundo lo viera más; su derrota se haría bajo sus propios términos, su ruina sería en solitario, alguno de esos días, partiría de la casa, caminaría por donde el viento lo llevara. Sus hermanas tenían dinero suficiente para estudiar, Applejack tendría que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo por un rato, además, acababa de llegar el último cheque de la empresa de bebidas espirituosas, una suma considerable suficiente para sobrevivir por dos años si se lo administraba bien.

Sí, se marcharía del lugar. Ya había cumplido, no lo necesitaban más; a esas alturas la idea era quizás mejor que dejarse morir. Tomaría sus cosas, las pondría en una mochila y se iría… lejos, muy lejos, un lugar que pudiera hacerle olvidar todo, un lugar donde pudiese iniciar una vida que no odiara tanto.

Qué le diría a Applejack, a Applebloom… no, no diría nada en absoluto. Se largaría en una madrugada, caminaría por las aceras, caminaría frente al colegio para comprobar que la estatua seguía inactiva, a lo mejor ingresar a un mundo desconocido sería una forma interesante de seguir con su vida… o a lo mejor no… qué haría, ¿Enlistarse en el ejército? Viajar a una granja de Appleloosa o viajaría sin rumbo.

Aquella idea era mucho más llamativa de momento, no sabía bien cómo se le había ocurrido; pero ahora no representaba nada más que un deseo distante. Los párpados del mancebo se cerraron velozmente, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. A su edad la experiencia y resistencia al alcohol acumuladas eran tan pocas que apenas lograba levantarse de su lugar. Con un esfuerzo asombroso, puso una de sus manos sobre el barandal y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, tres días habían pasado con aquella rutina. Se la pasaba la tarde tratando de dormir o en su defecto, cansándose con cualquier trabajo… había arreglado el jardín en todas direcciones, arrancado hierbajos, pintado la cerca, podando el árbol, plantando nuevas plantas, reorganizando las que ya existían, destinando algunas para el interior, pues su necesidad de luz solar era menor… en fin. Con aquellas actividades tuvo suficiente, además claro, dar mantenimiento a las instalaciones de gas, electricidad, calefacción y de ajustar la señal de la televisión.

Cansado, solo le quedaba dormir, pero no lograba hacerlo a menos de que primero bebiera aquel elixir de la evasión, de la calma, del olvido temporal. Así pues, antes de que sus hermanas llegaran del colegio debía estar en cama y dormir. Applejack no había dicho nada aún, mucho menos Applebloom que estaba más metida con sus amigos y en su vida de inserción a la adolescencia.

Ya en su habitación, sus párpados se cerraron por fin para llevarlo al descanso por el cual tanto había trabajado.

Un tintineo, un tintineo insoportable provenía desde las afueras. Big Mac se levantó de pronto, la cama era bastante cómoda, más de lo que recordaba, observó el cielo… ¡Diablos! Ya de mañana, la madrugada había pasado hace un buen rato.

Se paró de inmediato, buscó de forma instintiva la ropa que necesitaba para ir a trabajar en los campos, si su abuela se daba cuenta de su retraso probablemente lo regañaría y hasta le daría un buen par de nalgadas. No, eso era algo que no deseaba. Finalmente encontró, en medio de una montaña desordenada, su overol que ya había perdido el azul por las horas de trabajo que tenía que realizar.

Trataba de recordar cuál era el trabajo que debía realizar durante esa jornada. Pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba extraer el menor recuerdo. Listo, tenía puesto todo lo que necesitaba; entonces, colocándose unos botines pesados, se dispuso a salir al trabajo; todo parecía más grande que lo habitual, momento, todo parecía más grande. Bajó las escaleras con algo de dificultad; al llegar al piso inferior pudo apreciar en un espejo, sobre un pequeño baúl donde su padre guardaba las herramientas, que no llevaba su acostumbrado sombrero de cuero, así que volvió a subir las escaleras para recuperarlo.

Entonces, escuchó un chirrido estrepitoso venido desde fuera de la casa, seguido de un sonido bastante fuerte de un impacto, al mismo tiempo, parecía como su algo se hubiera quebrado, de inmediato, el sonido de miles y miles de objetos de pequeño tamaño desparramándose por la carretera; todo ello, a una distancia algo lejana por lo que podía apreciar, desde la ventana de su habitación no lograba ver nada en absoluto.

\- ¡Big Mac! ¡Te has retrasado de nuevo, niño holgazán! – Oh no, ahí estaba la abuela Smith, venía por él y seguro le esperaban grandes represalias por su falta.

\- Lo siento abuela. – Afirmó con su voz todavía tierna, cruzó el pasillo para bajar por las escaleras de madera y finalmente pisó el piso de la planta baja; estuvo tratando de hallar a su abuela mientras descendía, mas no la encontró.

\- ¡Big Mac! Decía su abuela algo enfadada desde fuera.

Seguramente no le había escuchado, cada segundo que no podía verlo era un incremento al castigo que recibiría por parte de su abuela. Bastó un paso en aquel piso para advertir algo extraño.

Observó a sus pies e incluso levantó uno para ver la planta; estaba mojado, de hecho, toda la sala, el comedor, incluso el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina tenía un charco de agua que crecía de pronto. Trató de hallar la razón, al voltear a ver las escaleras, pudo apreciar que el agua venía desde fuera; seguramente una de las cañerías se había roto, podría arreglarlo con ayuda de su padre… pero él no estaba, no llegaría hasta el día siguiente. ¿Qué hacer?

Big Mac se veía reflejado en el agua, su overol, su sombrero, su cabello… sus ojos, era… era él, un muchacho de diez años, no había nada extraño. Dejando de tontear, tomó una llave de tuercas, una cinta blanca de la cual desconocía el nombre, un martillo y unas prensas pequeñas. No sabía reparar esas cosas, pero podría evitar que el agua siguiera saliendo.

\- Big Mac, ven aquí en este mismo instante. – Su abuela estaba más furiosa que nunca, con un miedo casi animal, dejó caer los instrumentos para salir afuera, sintiendo el contacto de sus calzados contra el agua del piso.

\- Abuela, la cañería. – Respondió mientras se dirigía fuera de la cabaña.

No obstante, afuera no había nadie más, no había muchas sombras donde esconderse del sol de medio entonces.

\- Big Mac… dónde te has metido. – El sonido provenía desde el campo este, el camino de salida a la carretera… no tardó en correr en dirección a ella.

En el calor agobiante, su sombrero le salvaba del implacable sol, a los pocos pasos observó a un hombre de traje tratando de ingresar a la granja, la perra de Applejack le ladraba y gruñía con una intensidad hasta entonces desconocido, prácticamente expulsaba saliva mientras mostraba la lengua, la cual era raspada por sus colmillos y reclinándose sobre sus patas estaba lista para atacar ante la menor señal de peligro.

\- Big Mac… si no te apareces ahora mismo te juro que no vas a comer nada durante todo el día. – Aseveraba su abuela. La cosa estaba seria; de inmediato, el muchacho se encaminó hacia donde debería estar su abuela, detrás de los manzanos, seguramente le estaba buscando.

\- Abuela, ya voy. – Gritó mientras el hombre le observaba y se quedaba paralizado por el miedo que causaba la perra.

\- Quieta. – Ordenó el muchacho mientras se dirigía donde la abuela.

El hombre entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña, Big Mac, ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo se dirigió donde creía estaba su abuela. Llegó por fin, pero allí no estaba su abuela. Solo estaba un pequeño puñado mantas que; no eran solo eso. Se acercó para apreciar la cara amarillenta de su hermana pelirroja, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y de pronto comenzó a llorar.

De inmediato sus brazos la levantaron del piso para llevarla consigo donde su abuela.

\- Big Mac. – Gritaba ahora con furia y al parecer ya nada podía salvarle de la reprimenda y el castigo que le esperaban. Pero ahora, la voz de su abuela provenía de la carretera, se encaminó todo lo rápido que pudo para darle alcance.

Pero, cuando llegó a la calle… pudo ver algo que lo dejó sin palabras, sin saber qué hacer… ese… ese era el auto de su padre ¿Habían vuelto a la granja tan pronto? El auto estaba completamente destrozado, el frente parecía un acordeón, las pequeñas partículas del parabrisas estaban regadas por todo el piso, caminó buscando a su abuela sin perder de vista la escena; entonces. En medio de todo el caos generado por el accidente automovilístico, finalmente halló a su madre…

Sus ojos se abrieron, su pulso pareció fallarle, un leve sonido de sus pulmones apagados se emitió gracias a una garganta que parecía no funcionar para nada más que permitir el paso de aquel sonido de perplejidad. Su madre estaba en el piso, no podía verle el rostro… "oh Dios, oh Dios", advirtió de pronto para dirigirse a verla… "oh Dios, oh Dios".

No se levantaba, se arrodilló sobre el cristal roto para tocarla, pero su cuerpo, frio no se levantaba, no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Amor! – Gritaba desde el auto una voz.

Ese era su padre… de inmediato, el muchacho se levantó con su hermana en brazos para ir a verlo.

\- Papá, Papá… Mamá no se levanta. – Exasperado y con el pecho a punto de estallarle, el pequeño Big Mac abrió la puerta completamente destrozada por el terrible impacto.

-¡Amor! – Volvía a gritar su padre poco antes de que su cabeza cayera contra el volante.

"Oh no, no… esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando". El rostro de Big Mac, envuelto en una incomprensión, en una falta de entendimiento de la situación, trató de levantar el brazo de su padre para invitarlo a salir del auto… pero el cuerpo de este cayó al piso a su lado.

\- Big Mac, aquí estás. – Su abuela finalmente se aparecía detrás de él. Big Mac, de inmediato se dio vuelta para verla.

\- Mis papas, abuela, mis papas.

\- Te has demorado mucho Big Mac, Applejack y Applebloom se han levantado mucho antes que tú, no seas un holgazán y ponte a trabajar. – Le regaño la abuela poco antes de mirarlo con severidad. – Deja de jugar con muñecos de trapo… no hay tiempo para esas cosas.

¿Muñeco de trapo? ¿Qué Applebloom se había levantado temprano?

Al volver a ver a su hermana que traía en brazos, el niño de ojos verdes pudo hallar su muñeco de trapo de un burro… extrañado volvió a observar a su abuela.

\- Qué esperas Big Mac, me lo has dicho por mucho tiempo. Vete si quieres hacerlo, pero no nos hagas perder el tiempo dentro de la granja con tus tonterías. – Afirmaba su abuela de forma tan hiriente que unas lágrimas querían brotar por los ojos del niño.

\- Pero abuela, no quiero irme.

\- Sabes que quieres… anda, vete. Ya no eres necesario aquí. – Añadía con una voz ya tierna, mientras se aproximaba al pequeño para ponerle una mano en la cabeza.

\- Abuela, yo no sé qué hacer… me quiero quedar.

\- No, tienes miedo, eso es todo. – Advirtió la abuela empujando al niño hacia la carretera.

Se abría una grieta que partía toda la tierra inmensa, obscura…

\- Ya es hora… vete. – Afirmaba la anciana Apple mientras comenzaba a empujar a su nieto por la espalda para que se aproximara cada vez más al acantilado. Este, presionando sus suelas contra el piso para sentir cómo el asfalto las raspaba, sus manos en vano trataban de empujar suavemente a su abuela, evidentemente esta era mucho más fuerte que un muchacho de diez años.

\- No quiero... abuela, no quiero…

\- Si, si quieres Big Mac, es tiempo de partir.

Entonces, el niño de ojos verdes finalmente fue empujado al abismo.

\- Adiós, Big Mac. – Junto a su abuela, al poco tiempo se aparecían sus dos hermanas, Applejack era ya una adolescente, y Applebloom, era tal cual en la actualidad.

Los gritos del muchacho no fueron emitidos, solo sintió su corazón latiendo fuertemente, una ingravidez a medida que la caída incrementaba, la resistencia del aire empujaba su cuerpo de tal forma que sus cabellos danzaban salvajemente, sus ojos apenas podían estar abiertos y su ropa luchaba por no ser desgarrada. En la obscuridad plena, dio media vuelta para ver a su familia alejándose cada vez más y más, hasta que pasaron de ser puntos de colores a nada más que un pequeño punto de luz en la inmensa obscuridad por la cual descendía.

Finalmente, su cuerpo entero cayó hasta una plataforma de hormigón iluminada por faro a la lejanía; pudo ver su cuerpo desintegrándose al contacto con el piso, deformándose como si se tratara de gelatina; finalmente, aquel cuerpo, adquirió todas las propiedades de la gelatina. Quedando su rostro como una escultura llena de melancolía y desesperación.

Podía verse a sí mismo transformado en aquella aberrante figura. Estaba parado, quieto… viéndose a sí mismo… de pronto, su mejilla derecha era asediada por un calor insoportable, de un momento a otro, sintió un cosquilleo constante y finalmente se transformó en un dolor intenso.

Los ojos de Big Mac se abrieron para ver a su hermana propinándole una bofetada y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él yacía en su cama, mientras ella se apoyaba con sus rodillas en esta para mantenerse parada. SU rostro, al ser golpeado con la fuerza que solo una Apple podía tener, retumbó por las paredes para darle conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había sido una pesadilla, una muy perturbadora pesadilla.

Applejack volvía a levantar una de sus manos para propinarle otro golpe que no estaba dispuesto a recibir; como acto reflejo, se levantó para tomarla de las muñecas, y frenar así sus ataques.

\- Qué rayos te está pasando… - Fueron las palabras de respuesta de la adolescente, poco antes de ser empujada de la cama para caer en el piso.

\- No es tu problema. – Afirmó el mancebo ignorando por completo la expresión de su hermana y retrayéndose sobre sí mismo para sentirse mal por lo que había hecho casi de inmediato.

Pero su hermana volvió a levantarse, con la mirada indignada tomó a Big Mac por los hombros para agitarlo y así lograr una respuesta. El adolescente se dejó hacer, solo para percatarse de un hecho: había dejado las botellas en el piso, a la vista de sus dos hermanas, era obvio que Applejack sospechaba desde el día anterior, pero Applebloom era la razón por la cual llevaba las botellas consigo hasta su habitación.

\- Big Mac, deja de actuar como un idiota y dile a tu hermana Applejack lo que te está pasando.

El joven Apple, entonces miró a su hermana a los ojos lleno de una suerte de furia y confusión, de pronto ella le parecía tan extraña, tan ajena a su vida como estaba seguro él lo era para ella; después de todo, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ya no eran los inseparables hermanos Apple? Desde su llegad a a Canterlot High por supuesto. Separados, ajenos, desconocidos. Sabía tan poco de su hermana actual que solo podía llamarla Applejack esperando a que respondiera, en realidad, todo lo que sabía de ella era por o que había aprendido de su infancia con ella, obviamente, su terquedad se había quedado impresa en su carácter, pero qué más sabía… había cambiado tanto en realidad, le gustaba la ropa, puede que no abiertamente, pero siempre que Rarity le ofrecia algo, lo tomaba y a veces se veía en el espejo con ella… trabajaba, claro, pero ya no habalban, no como antes. Ahora eran cosas superficiales.

Ya no hablaban de cómo se sentían, de qué pensaban sobre determinado punto ni se hacían preguntas íntimas, tampoco se pedían ayuda para casi nada…

\- No, vete. – Enunció con una voz de mando; mas al notar que su hermana seguía observándolo decidida a saber todo, se levantó de la cama, con sus pantalones todavía puestos y una camisa con olor a las bebidas que había consumido durante esos días, así como su sudor, comenzó a encaminarse al baño, tenía una necesidad inmensa de mear.

Pero Applejack lo volvió a tomar por los hombros para retenerlo contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Con bastante dificultad, el de ojos verdes se deshizo del agarre tomando las muñecas de su hermana para apartarlos; pero entonces sintió una bofetada por parte de ella, quien, en su desesperación no supo qué más hacer ante la falta de cooperación de su hermano mayor.

La reacción de Big Mac no se hizo esperar, volteó para ver a la muchacha de pecas para tomarla por los hombros con fuerza, empujarla con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente. Antes de que se levantara, se encaminó hacia el baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara; necesitaba mear. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y puso el seguro, después de soltar todo el líquido procesado que tenía, se dirigió al lavamanos, mirándose en el espejo su rostro se mostró más rojo de lo habitual, así como sus ojos, alrededor de los cuales, las ojeras se hacían evidentes. Ese rostro no era del antiguo Big Mac, aquel muchacho risueño, soñador, este era el Big Mac despierto, quien entendía bien cómo era el mundo.

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a sonar con los golpes de su hermana.

\- Big Mac, tienes un problema... quiero ayudarte, eso es todo… déjame pasar, hablemos de esto… no te destruyas hermano… por favor… no lo hagas. – Allí estaban los sollozos de su hermana más indolente, aquella que no le mostraba sus sentimientos fácilmente.

Eso era veneno, agrio, pesado, doloroso; no podía seguir soportando aquella locura, desquiciante agobiante; si seguía allí, perdería la cabeza tratando de solucionar algo que ya no tenía caso. La ventana, miró atentamente mientras ignoraba el llanto de su hermana.

\- Applejack, qué está pasando. – Oh no, esa era la voz de Applebloom, no, aquella familia sería su perdición, no podía soportarla, así como no podría soportar el círculo vicioso que se empezaba a abrir ese mismo día; las lastimaría y al hacerlo, también se lastimaría a sí mismo, porque las amaba… las amaba demasiado para tolerar su indiferencia, para soportar tantas pérdidas. Deseaba huir; escapar de una vida tan tormentosa como la que había adquirido durante esas últimas semanas.

La ventana de nuevo. Estaba al menos a dos metros del jardín, allí había una pila de hojas secas; no lo dudó ni por un instante, abrió la ventana y saltó en dirección a las hojas, en tierra, se dio cuenta de que estaba descalzo; no importaba en lo más mínimo ahora. Solo deseaba huir; dejar esa vida que ya no era suya, en la que no era capaz de reconocerse.

Entonces, salió disparado.

\- Applebloom, llama a Casa de Rarity, que se comunique con todas las chicas y que me llame; apresúrate. – Ordenó Applejack poco antes de bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta frontal con violencia.

\- Aja. – Fue la respuesta de la confundida menor de los Apple.

En plena carrera por alcanzar a su hermano, Applejack tomó su celular para hacer una llamada que, en medio de la desesperación del momento, no pensó ni por un solo segundo.

\- Hola. – Se escuchó del otro lado.

\- Trent, necesito tu ayuda.

La noche era pacífica en aquel vecindario, los pasos de Big Mac, produciendo el sonido particular de un pie descalzo en el cemento se podían escuchar a metros de distancia; en su cabeza no hallaba resolución mejor que escapar; no se mataría entre alcohol y lamentos, si ese mundo minúsculo no podía soportar a un joven como él, todavía podía esperar hallar otro donde al menos pudiera vivir tranquilo…

Sus pisadas lo llevaron hasta la calle que llevaba directamente a la escuela, sí, ese sería un buen lugar para empezar una buena vida. Corrió desesperado, el mareo producido por el alcohol era mínimo ante el inmenso ahínco que lo guiaba. Decidido a no ser el personaje patético de una mala novela de romance o uno de esos nocivos libros de auto superación que había desdeñado desde el primer momento en que los leyó. El mancebo se dio de bruces con la estatua arruinada donde juraba, se hallaba el portal que lo llevaría a otro mundo.

Cayendo contra el piso, con la nariz comenzando a sangrar a causa del choque, se levantó… al demonio, ese no era el único lugar capaz de librarlo de la agonía y del sufrimiento. Finalmente, en cuestión de un corto tiempo, volvía a correr en dirección a la estación de trenes, podría encontrar un mejor lugar en cualquier lugar de Equestria o quizás en cualquier otro país… solo debía salir de aquel infierno que no le dejaba dejar el pasado atrás, ni vivir el presente… deseaba poder volver a la tranquilidad del muchacho de ojos verdes de un año atrás. Antes de conocer el amor, la tragedia, antes de abrirse a un mundo que no era para él.

Así, en su desengaño, ese muchacho vagaba ahora por las calles con la esperanza de hallar un tren. Sus pasos torpes, pero coordinados de tal forma que aunque lo parecía, no dejaba que cayera, cruzó la calle 23 para hallarse con las fuertes luces de los faros de un deportivo blanco. De inmediato una figura salió; enceguecido por el intenso resplandor de las luces, no pudo diferenciar el rostro del personaje hasta que oyó su voz, aunque a esas alturas continuaba su carrera por las calles.

\- Big Mac. – Era el grito de Trent, podía reconocer la voz de ese muchacho donde fuera, pues desde más de un año lo tenía guardado como una voz indeseable.

Bajando del automóvil, el adolescente comenzó a perseguirlo, otros portazos pudieron escucharse; seguramente había venido con todo su grupito. No importaba, la estación de trenes estaba a cinco cuadras más, bajó nuevamente a una avenida para pasar al frente, de ahí, dobló a la izquierda, necesitaba una última carrera, sus piernas lo impulsaron a toda velocidad y sabe el observador bien que entre un deportista y un trabajador la habilidad física es inversamente proporcional a la resistencia. La velocidad de Soarin le permitió llegar al lado del mancebo, quien se percató de su presencia; viró a la derecha para darle un empujón con su hombro, la corpulencia del de piel roja fue suficiente para enviar al deportista a comer tierra de un jardín ajeno.

Entonces, tomando una curva a tres cuadras, el deportivo de Flash Sentry se apareció, salieron tres figuras, era obvio que era el resto del grupito; Flash, Cheese Sandwich y Trent.

Se dirigió al frente, donde estaba una pila de basura, sintió entonces una fuerte pinzada en el pie, lo revisó; era un cristal de una botella rota. Estaba clavada en su pie derecho descalzo, no le importó, quitó el objeto, advirtiendo que el corte era profundo; e ignorando el dolor físico que era mucho menor que el dolor que lo impulsaba a escapar, se dispuso a cargar contra aquellos últimos tres obstáculos.

Diez, quizá quince segundos fueron suficientes para llegar donde Cheese Sandwich y empujarle contra el piso con uno de sus hombros a manera de tacleada, ahora libre de ese obstáculo, había desacelerado, por lo cual, Flash Sentry lo tomó por el estómago, mientras que Trent trataba de sujetarle las manos y así poder someterlo a la fuerza.

Pero cual presa emboscada y desesperada, el adolescente se descontroló, dio un codazo directamente a la cabeza de Flash, sin medir su fuerza golpeó a Trent en la quijada y se dispuso a correr de nuevo en dirección a la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Por fin, a una cuadra de la estación de trenes, la iluminación dio a conocer una silueta tan familiar, tan arraigada en su corazón que solo hizo falta ver por un corto instante para percatarse de quien era.

\- Big Mac. – Dijo esa voz parándolo en seco, ella… ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Posteriormente, el rostro de la muchacha hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Big Mac sintió un fuerte golpe que lo tumbó al piso y sus ojos se cerraran debido a un golpe que su cabeza tuvo contra el pavimento de la acera.

* * *

Estoy seguro que la mayoría está con la cara de WTF, también lo estoy yo, pensar que este fanfic inició con un dulce primer amor no correspondido de secundaria para terminar en esto… no me atrevo a calificarlo. Pero estoy bastante emocionado, tano que ya he empezado con la continuación.

Capítulo 32 amigos míos, este barco está cada vez más cerca de llegar al puerto, ahora haré algo que casi nunca hago... ¿Cómo creen que terminará? U otra de la cual estoy seguro desean una respuesta inmediata. ¿A quién vio Big Mac? Me reservaré la respuesta hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto mis estimados/estimadas lectores/lectoras.


	33. Madurar

Un dolor de estómago… las luces del día ingresaban dentro de la habitación del mancebo, sus ojos esmeralda observaban el techo todavía sin la capacidad para recordar lo pasado el día anterior. Trató de poner su pie derecho en tierra, pero de inmediato una punzada le hizo levantarlo para percatarse de algo inusual. Estaba vendado. Y por lo que podía sentir, tenía un escozor combinado con un ardor a lo largo de su planta. ¿Se había cortado? ¿Con qué?

Observó a su alrededor para percatarse una vez más dónde se hallaba. Estaba en la cabaña donde vivían cuando la granja no necesitaba de sus cuidados ni había producción alguna. Así fueron los anteriores días, olvidarlo todo, sus penas, el dolor, la nostalgia. Solo para levantarse al día siguiente con una confusión que pronto se traducía en una pena ingente. Todo regresaba para perseguirlo como una sombra.

Como había acostumbrado por toda esa semana, se paró, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, desayunar, trabajar durante todo el día en cualquier cosa y en la noche beber aquel alcohol que estaba a punto de acabarse… ¿Qué se suponía que haría una vez que se agotara? No tenía la edad para comprarlo… No se preocuparía por ello, solo debía pasar ese día con la calma con la cual pasó sus días anteriores.

Así, cojeando y apoyando solamente la punta de su pie derecho, deambuló por toda su habitación en busca de sus pantalones y sus tenis; pero en todo el desorden del lugar hallarlos era una tarea imposible; bien, si sus pantalones no osaban aparecerse, simplemente se pondría otros. Alto, antes debía ir a la ducha, levantó uno de sus brazos olió el aroma y acto seguido, tomó una toalla para ir a la ducha.

En medio de aquella depresión que poco le faltaba para ser asesina, sus ojos faltos de toda vivacidad mostraban a un joven irreconocible, no era seriedad lo que estaba en su rostro, era una pena, una pena silenciosa, profunda, inexpresiva por sus palabras, pero evidente por sus ojos caídos, la falta de preocupación por su cabello, por sus ojeras.

No tardó en salir. Su pie comenzaba a arderle a causa del contacto con el agua y el jabón, llegado a su habitación, se quitó el molesto vendaje para mostrar su pie con seis puntadas. Eso no podía estar allí sin que alguien más supiera lo que pasó… entonces, de una forma fugaz, su mente pudo recordar el rostro de Rainbow Dash en medio de la calle llamándolo, no era un sueño. Era lo que había pasado el día anterior. Siguiendo aquella primera revelación, el resto de sus recuerdos no tardaron en volver como una secuencia cinematográfica, había algunos vacíos, pero pudo aunar todas las secuencias. Había saltado por la ventana hasta el jardín trasero, de ahí, cruzó la barda para dirigirse a la calle por un terreno baldío que había justo detrás de su casa, después, de alguna forma llegó al colegio, se chocó con la estatua y terminó cerca de la estación de trenes… no, mentira, estuvo prácticamente en la entrada cuando vio a Rainbow Dash y poco después fue tacleado brutalmente pero ¿Por quién? Nuevamente recordó el rostro de Cheese Sandwich, Flash Sentry, Trent y Soarin… debía ser Soarin de ese grupo, solo él podría tener semejante fuerza.

Una vez rememorado todo ello, no quedó más alternativa que vestirse; tomó su camisa, su polera; teniendo bastante cuidado con la ropa del área baja de su cuerpo pues… lo que menos podría querer es que las puntadas de la maldita herida se separasen. Al fin, luchando por ponerse unas medias holgadas escuchó el timbre de la casa que había reparado el martes. Así mismo sintió los pasos de su hermana pasando por la puerta de su cuarto, para después bajar las gradas abrir.

Había actuado como un verdadero estulto, la relación con su hermana de por sí era alejada; ahora ¿cómo esperar que o perdonara después de lo pasado en la noche?

Nuevamente sintió el contacto de unas botas con las escaleras de madera, alguien estaba subiendo, debía ser su hermana. Cómo hablarle, cómo actuar; estaba metido en un gran problema. Tocó la puerta [un gesto que en general, logra mantener la armonía entre hermanos], no tardó en levantarse y abrir.

Se topó con los ojos azules de su prima favorita.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó de forma tímida, a lo cual Big Mac no opuso resistencia alguna.

Una vez dentro, la adolescente buscó un lugar donde sentarse, mas no logró hallar nada parecido. El lugar estaba en un caos inexplicable en un primo tan ordenado como lo era Big Mac. Sin prestarle atención a ello, se sentó en la cama sin tapar, en la sábana blanca y observó a quien consideraba como un miembro muy estimado de su familia; en gran medida era como ese hermano sobreprotector que nunca tuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó una vez más en voz casi baja.

\- Nop. – Mac puntual como siempre, no mentiría.

\- Por qué… - La cantarina voz de la adolescente usualmente transmitía un júbilo contagioso ahora se llenaba de una preocupación que no escapaba ante la sensibilidad del joven Apple.

\- Perdí. – Pudo resumir el mancebo, percatándose de todo el espectro de desventuras sufridas durante la última temporada.

Tanto para él como para ella, las preguntas y respuestas eran ahora superfluas, era la intención lo importante. Pinkie Pie trataba de palear el sufrimiento de su primo favorito de alguna forma, intervenir en lo que a los ojos de cualquiera, incluso a los de él, podría ser una autodestrucción lenta. El alcohol no era ningún chiste. Pues cuántas vidas ha arruinado, cuántas mentes ha viciado, cuántos futuros ha arruinado, la falsa promesa de un olvido temporal que un carácter debilitado o desesperado fácilmente puede aceptar. La conciencia de ese problema era la razón por la cual ella estaba allí, no deseaba verlo arruinando su vida.

Por su parte, Big Mac no deseaba abrirse, no lo haría, ni ante Pinkie Pie, ni ante Applejack, ni Applebloom, su consideración de la familia había cambiado tanto después de percatarse de que ambas le eran extrañas que quedaron reducidas a eso mismo… dos extrañas que a lo mejor sentían algo de amor a él; cómo no, él también lo hacía, era algo que no cambiaría. Mas era tormentoso estar con ellas, estar en esa cabaña confortable, rústica, todo lo que se quiera; pero ajena a un hogar.

\- Debí llamarte esa noche… enserio te quiero primo, no quiero ver que te destruyas… no te obligaré a hablarme; pero por favor… no te hagas esto.

Los brazos de su prima se extendieron para atraparlo.

\- Te lo prometo. – Respondió Big Mac, en un rincón de su corazón, sentía un latir finalmente.

Alguien tenía empatía hacia él, podía entender que él era un ser sintiente. Por un instante, provenía de un posible familiar, el amor era auténtico y el sentimiento noble, no osaría lastimar a alguien que sintiera ello, no osaría lastimar a su prima favorita. Una a quien no le costaba demostrarle sus sentimientos; con su sonrisa característica, Pinkie dio unos saltos de alegría dentro de sí, poco antes de salir de la habitación. Tan pronto como llegó, la fiestera salió de casa de los Apple.

¿Y cómo se supone que debía hacerlo? Tampoco era como si le fuera a cumplir la promesa; beber era solo una parte del problema… pero…

Nuevamente el sonido del golpeteo de su puerta anunció el ingreso de una persona mucho más cercana a Pinkie Pie… ambos tenían los ojos verdes, pecas y también eran extraños el uno de la otra. Suele decirse que ante los cambios de la vida, el amor "verdadero" es imperecedero, inmutable, a lo mejor era verdad.

Applejack difícilmente podía entender a su hermano mayor, sus ojos denotaban una tristeza única; pero su mirada en conjunto era indiferente, como si algo se estuviera apagando dentro del alma del efebo. Al sentarse a su lado en su cama, no supo cómo iniciar la conversación, el tema era delicado, el estado de ambos era poco acostumbrado, situación semejante no se había dado antes.

\- Por qué lo hiciste. – Preguntó de repente la fémina con su acento tan simpático, pero por la situación, falto de toda emotividad positiva.

Big Mac no lo diría, lo reservaría y lo enterraría en lo más profundo de su corazón. Esa era su naturaleza, así era como afrontaba el dolor, solo que ahora… ya no se recuperaría, lo sabía, era mejor callar antes de molestar a su hermana con temas que obviamente no podrían ser resueltos por ella y que además compartía con él, su carácter de tratar de solucionar todos los problemas con la mayor presteza posible.

\- Has cambiado mucho Big Mac, a veces te miro y ya no reconozco al hermano mayor que he admirado por tanto tiempo.

El mancebo pronto tuvo una sorpresa increíble. ¿Admirarlo ella a él? Si era ella quien salvaba al mundo en unos pocos días. Estaba sentada allí, podía ver claramente un moretón en su codo derecho, él era el único culpable por empujarla hasta hacerla caer al piso y después escapar de esa casa fría.

Entonces, pasó algo que no creyó que podría pasar, su hermana lo abrazó, no fue un abrazo normal, oh no, no lo soltaba... y así como en el funeral de su abuela, pronto sintió la tibieza de las lágrimas de una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo: su hermana.

\- Big Mac, siempre has sido fuerte, nunca te he visto llorar y siempre me escuchaste... te admiro porque siempre has salido adelante.

Applejack apenas podía hablar, le partía el corazón ver a su hermano en estado semejante, su silencio era mucho más letal que si gritara con todas sus fuerzas, los chicos por lo general podían decir cualquier cosa después de una plática sosa o si se usaba bien las palabras, Rarity le había enseñado a sacar la conversación clave de cualquier muchacho. Pero en Big Mac simplemente no funcionaba, con una especie de inmunidad, un corazón reservado y ese silencio tan característico de él, no dejaba salir absolutamente nada, salvo claro, sus manos rodeando a su hermana y apretándola con cierta fuerza. Pero, incluso así, no se atrevía a llorar.

\- Dime algo, no te quedes callado. – Ordenaba Applejack desesperada por tener una respuesta de su hermano, quien, petrificado se percataba de que allí dentro no solo sufría él, sino también sus hermanas. Tal como temía y temió desde el principio.

\- No lo haré más. – Fue la única afirmación del joven Apple. – No llores. – Ordenó de inmediato poco antes de tratar de alejarla.

Ese bien podría ser un desperfecto entre la relación de hermanos que ambos tenían. En cierto sentido, ni a Applejack, ni a Big Mac les era fácil mostrar su dolor al otro, la abuela, que en paz descanse, y Applebloom eran la excepción a esa regla. Con aquella regla preestablecida y el nulo interés de Big Mac en romperla, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su mochila. Volvería al colegio después de una semana de ausencia. De seguro las cosas se habrían puesto más que colosales, estaban en la recta final después de todo. Los exámenes finales serían dentro de unas semanas.

Algo había extraño, a diferencia de todos, él deseo desde el principio del año que todo terminara.

Llevaba puesta su ropa, si deseaba llegar al colegio, debía partir pronto, se distanció de su hermana, bajando a la cocina para tomar algún desayuno rápido. Sus hermanas se adelantaron; tampoco mostró señales de tratar de apresurarse para alcanzarlas. Un jugo de naranja y una manzana… desayuno de sabor paradójicamente agrio para él. Por un breve momento, la nostalgia finalmente se atenuó para dejar paso a un pensamiento, un bagaje a un hecho bastante simple en realidad.

Todo el último año no le había importado ni siquiera un poco. Un muchacho de último año, es decir, un joven entre 17 a 19 años, suele tener una serie de revelaciones durante el transcurso de mismo. Muchos inseguros se hicieron populares, las chicas más cerradas se mostraron más alegres, alocadas. Otros se volvieron pesimistas. ¿La razón? Quizás porque se ve el final, porque en cierta medida es el final de un estilo de vida. Ignorar la pregunta ¿Qué haré después? O cuando menos ¿Qué pasará después? Era pues, una de las interrogantes que más inquietud podía causar en todos.

Así, frente a esa inquietud, muchos disfrutaban todo lo que podían el último tiempo en aquella vida, las bromas se incrementaban, las muestras de comunidad se hacían sentir, hasta el más serio podría de pronto reír hasta caer en el piso, algunas viejas rencillas comenzaban a borrarse pues, sabría mal irse con aquella vieja herida del orgullo innecesaria, las fiestas incrementaban en número; ese tímido de la clase de pronto se abría, las incógnitas correspondientes a su persona se respondían, esa pareja que todos afirmaban, nunca pasaría, de pronto se daba.

O tal vez solo era que todos estaban nostálgicos de antemano y hasta el chiste más soso podía causar carcajadas.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al colegio, se percataba de cuánto había pasado realmente con él durante ese último año escolar. Mucho ciertamente, más de lo que podría soportar; mas el colegio era otro continente al cual asistía solo para estudiar y tratar de aprehender algo, una obligación con la cual tenía que cumplir. ¿Tan siquiera los pasillos del colegio fueron su segunda casa?

No, Big Mac no era así, solo poseía un hogar, solo una familia, la masa apenas podía permearlo, seguir la corriente no era algo que quisiera hacer, estaba seguro de quién era y lo que haría. Al menos hasta ese día, ahora, varado ante un vacío, el colegio no podía ser ya una posibilidad de hallar un lugar.

Bueno, se había perdido la mayor parte de la torta, pero todavía podía probar la parte de la cubierta, esa que es más deliciosa, pero mucho más pequeña en relación al pastel. Sus ojos alcanzaban a divisar un camino de al menos cinco cuadras para llegar a su colegio; siempre fue extraño llegar por aquel camino; a fin de cuentas, siempre llegaba por un camino en dirección contraria, caminando desde la granja Apple. Y pese a que la distancia de su actual casa era de aproximadamente quince cuadras, la sentía mucho más corta que la anterior vía.

La nostalgia amenazaba con volver; sin embargo, el joven Apple se forzó a pensar en algo que no fuera tan negativo. Un año y medio lleno de cosas que pusieron su mundo de cabeza; cierta sonrisa cómplice se esbozaba al recordar todo en su conjunto… discriminando, de los momentos más intensos, los más felices así como los más tristes; visto en retroceso, las heridas pasadas dejaban una marca que a duras penas se podría borrar; los momentos felices en cambio, tenían una dulzura que perduraba hasta ese instante. Y, en vista de que esos dos años giraron en cosas que no lo dejaron escapar, sus recuerdos no podían ser más predecibles.

Observaba la fachada del colegio, en especial el techo; desde allí Soarin se había lanzado para quitarle de una vez por todas a Rainbow Dash, partiéndole el corazón. Una competencia silenciosa que no pudo ganar, ¿Recordaría Rainbow Dash esa caja de chocolates y el dibujo que hizo de ella?

Mientras avanzaba más y más, también se percataba de la ocasión en la cual Sunset Shimmer se mostró como un demonio furioso, see, una de esas cosas que un muchacho en su bendita vida podría esperar experimentar fuera de las terribles películas de acción de Bisney o de algún que otro videojuego. En se entonces, hubiera sido una completa locura pensar en que terminaría siendo el novio de esa muchacha, mucho pero que… llegaran hasta donde llegaron. Esa Sunset desde luego no era la misma Sunset que había estado junto con él el último año; después de que supo de sus sentimientos por Rainbow Dash, las cosas simplemente pasaron, sin que supieran cómo desembocarían los acontecimientos, ¿Cuánto habría cambiado realmente esa muchacha? Obviamente, seguía siendo extremadamente calculadora, bastante abarcadora era su observación; lo triste era, que resultaba ser tan buena para jugar sus fichas que no sabía si fue una ficha más dentro de su tablero o algo más, así como sus amigas a las cuales puso en un pedestal tan alto que no le costaba admitir que las amaba.

Entrando al colegio, pudo observar ese pasillo por el que tantas veces se había quedado con las palabras en la boca, paralizado por el miedo de revelar su secreto a Rainbow, esa muchacha de cabello arcoíris; esas emociones fueron tan… fuertes que hasta ese momento dejaban una huella indeleble; y un momento en particular era evocado por su mente, una ocasión en la cual llevaba puesto su uniforme de futbol, con la cara roja y el sudor todavía visible; ese pelo agitado y su curvilíneo cuerpo todavía moviéndose con una ligereza inexplicable, sus ojos llenos aún de ese sentimiento alimentado por la competencia, aquella sensación casi instintiva en ella.

Recorrió una vez más cerca de la puerta del comedor, donde Sunset se le declaró a él… cosa… desde luego improbable que una chica hiciera; en contra de toda norma preestablecida, en contra de toda norma conductual, tomándolo por sorpresa y también despertando en él un sentimiento diferente al que tenía cuando solo eran amigos, donde ella era algo así como su confidente.

Pasó por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, al fondo, estaba la biblioteca, arriba de esta, estaba el techo del colegio; donde solía quedarse a hablar con Sunset, bueno, escucharla o bien decir algunas pocas palabras, pero sin duda era un momento que con el tiempo, comenzó a esperar más y más hasta que al final, fuese la costumbre o porque no tenía nada más que hacer en los descansos de los miércoles, se convirtió en una relación más próxima.

Se dirigió al salón de matemáticas; donde por fin, en una práctica pudo conversar con Rainbow Dash, mejor dicho, estar cerca de ella y observarla abiertamente.

Cruzó por la puerta y allí estaba todo el mundo, muchos lo observaban, claro, debía ser por la forma en la cual debía caminar, cojeando un poco para evitar el dolor casi tanto como que el sangrado volviera. Pero no estaría de más pensar que posiblemente también se debiera a la posibilidad de que todos conocieran ya los sucesos del día pasado. No le importaba, después de todo, nunca estuvo en el colegio para ser popular ni para hacer amigos.

\- ¿Por qué se presenta en estos momentos? Pensé que había abandonado. – Dijo de pronto el profesor Cranky, su ironía era pues más pesada por el estado emocional del mancebo.

\- Nop. – Respondió pasando a buscar algún sitio.

\- El examen será el jueves a las 10:45 a.m. Por favor siéntase libre de venir ese día.

Cranky era pues por tener un carácter bastante fuerte e intolerante con varios de los estudiantes en cuanto a su comportamiento; un maestro hecho a la antigua. El resto de los adolescentes esperaron atentos la respuesta del joven Apple. Este se hallaba bajo el influjo de aquellas emociones rememoradas, el trato de Cranky en absoluto podría tener una respuesta positiva por su parte.

\- Por qué. – Cuestionó de pronto, más en señal de desafío que de una sincera petición de razones.

En ese preciso instante, pudo ver la cabeza de Rainbow en medio del salón volteándose para verlo… allí estaba, esa mirada entre indiferente y al mismo tiempo con un resentimiento contra él. Seguramente estaba disfrutando de ese momento, verlo humillado ante toda la clase.

\- Pues porque obviamente no va a entender la práctica que haremos hoy y pedirá explicaciones a su compañero o compañera y perderán tiempo. Es por eso que es mejor que se retire y venga para el examen final, no se preocupe, podrá compensar las notas perdidas, pero por favor, absténgase de hacernos perder más tiempo del que ya hemos perdido.

\- Bien. – Alcanzó a responder poco antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza tras de sí. El profesor pareció enunciar algunas palabras que no pudo escuchar bien.

No sabía por qué había vuelto al colegio ante la semana final de clases, es decir, estaba atrasado para poder preocuparse por los trabajos y exámenes finales, su tiempo era insuficiente… de hecho, ni siquiera tenía pensado en volver al siguiente año, pues su reprobación estaba asegurada por el tiempo de ausencia que tuvo, ni siquiera podía recordar la enorme cantidad de cosas que había olvidado.

Era mejor volver a casa y olvidarse de todo, pero en ello, pudo reconocer a su hermana en la clase de artes que estaba justo en frente, estaba exponiendo una pintura que había hecho, no tenía caso; comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, podría volver a trabajar y dormir hasta la llegada de sus hermanas, se disculparía y al día siguiente podría ir a buscar algún trabajo.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada de la puerta… sí, se rendía académicamente, nunca fue uno de los mejores; tampoco estaba entre los peores. Le remordía saber que tiraba la toalla ante una minucia semejante, una riña con Cranky no significaba nada en absoluto; pero quería que fuese así, quería creer que todo el mundo confabulaba una vez más en su contra para que así reprobara el año final y que al siguiente ni se presentara. Esta vez, quería salir perdiendo.

¿Por qué? Porque ya no tenía caso, se había vuelto más estulto, torpe, estaba sometido ante un desinterés único, a esas alturas no le importaba quedarse o irse, todo porque se había cansado, a tan corta edad se había cansado de todo combate, si al final terminaría en el piso otra vez ¿Qué caso tenía seguir continuando?

Entoces, tomando un carácter de dimensiones ciclópeas, la cuestión de quedarse a luchar sus últimas notas o de irse y resignarse, de pronto era el todo o nada de su vida. Entonces, una vez más la imagen de Sunset Shimmer llegó a su cabeza, en semejante posición se halló ella, ante un todo o nada; quedarse junto a sus amigas y él aceptando las represalias de su mundo nativo o de regresar a afrontar la justicia equestriana; no había dejado de dar batalla hasta el último segundo, usando todos y cada uno de sus recursos disponibles, así era Sunset. Inspirándose, cerró su puño, de forma casi dramática, como si alguien escuchara sus peticiones de una señal, el timbre de cambio de clase retumbó en sus oídos.

Al diablo, no se rendiría… fue directamente a su casillero para extraer un libro para la clase de biología, daría batalla hasta donde pudiera hacerlo.

Las materias restantes fueron más suaves en comparación a su experiencia en matemáticas; pero también le ayudaron a ver como posibilidad el poder salir victorioso del trecho final de sus estudios en Canterlot High. Así, luego del desonzo final donde fotografió una enorme cantidad de apuntes de otras materias y solicitó libros de la biblioteca, se dirigió a su casillero en busca su libro de filosofía; una vez adquirido, caminó directamente a su derecha, dobló un pasillo en la misma dirección, siguió de frente y pronto llegó al salón. Discord no tardó en entrar junto a una multitud tras de él. Era un tipo bastante extraño, pero tenía sabía bien cómo hacer su trabajo.

\- Bien, como saben hoy es el último día que nos vemos, así que hoy será el tan ansiado examen final. He visto que han tenido unas semanas agotadoras, así que el examen será lo suficientemente difícil para que los que no saben se retuerzan de dolor y también para que aquellos que saben puedan pasar con facilidad. Saquen unas hojas, alisten unos bolígrafos y por "amor propio", tengan una buena caligrafía.

Todos hicieron caso a las peticiones del profesor.

\- No me importa si usan el libro o si usan sus megas, porque créanme que ni siquiera con dos horas podrán saber la respuesta si es que no han captado las ideas que hemos trabajado durante este año. Lo que deben hacer es: elaborar un comentario argumentado de la posición ética en cuanto al placer en el autor que revisamos en la cual darán su postura a favor o en contra. Repito una vez más para que quede claro, comentario argumentativo, expongan razones; si se pasan de opinó logos falaces, no solo perderán esta calificación final, sino que también demostrarán su falta de compromiso consigo mismos, así que mejor denle y con ganas.

Discord pronto se puso a mecerse sobre las patas traseras de su silla; manteniendo una expresión callada, observaba con sus ojos levemente bizcos al estudiantado sin dejar de tener en cuenta la enorme cantidad de trabajo que le había otorgado a cada uno.

Placer, felicidad, en realidad la felicidad era el punto principal del placer, la búsqueda de la felicidad era lo que mantenía en pie toda la teoría. Con aquella pequeña introducción, el camino se allanaba.

Finalmente, luego de un largo examen donde tuvo la certeza de tener un verdadero rendimiento óptimo, el timbre del final de clases se hizo escuchar, fue una bienvenida a una noche de estudio, si deseaba seguir adelante, debía prepararse para la clase de química del día siguiente y también para la de literatura. Afortunadamente en economía tenía un desempeño excepcional y estaba librado de la material, su nota estaba asegurada de antemano.

Saliendo afuera, pudo ver la cabellera multicolor de cierta adolescente; las cosas habían pasado de forma completamente diferente como cualquiera de los dos podría haber querido, eran algo así como una combinación contradictoria, nada más que dos personas que por más que no lo quisieran, terminaban lastimándose entre sí.

Pero en una genuina vista de su estado, Big Mac comprendió que las cosas no solo terminaron en lo indeseable, sino que también dejaron entre ambos una suerte de distanciamiento, recubierto por cierto resentimiento, eran orgullosos después de todo, así como tercos hasta el nervio. No deseaba que las cosas siguieran así, ese sentimiento que antes tuvo yacía sepultado; la realidad era que lo que menos necesitaba ver aquellos ojos llenos de significación para él se hallara inundados de un resentimiento no muy diferente al suyo. Tonta ella, tonto él, tontos ambos; mas el tonto será todavía más tonto si no acepta su tontería y podrá aspirar a dejar de serlo ni bien trate de hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Seguramente también estaba con las ocupaciones del final del año escolar, pero cuando mucho le robaría algunos minutos.

Sus pasos se aceleraron hasta igualar los de ella, quien caminaba en dirección a su casa, sabía dónde era, estaba a cinco cuadras más. No obstante, el efebo poseía cierto temor a enunciar el nombre de la de piel cian en voz alta, se limitó a acelerar el paso hasta estar a pocos metros detrás de ella.

\- Rainbow. – Se escurrió de pronto, desde el interior de su garganta y pronunciado con cierto pánico inadvertido.

La adolescente giró su cabeza para poder apreciarlo, este, se acercó hasta una distancia prudente.

\- Oye, lo que menos necesito en este momento son más molestias. – Aclaró la adolescente poco antes de seguir caminando.

¿Cómo podían ser ambos? Justo en el momento en el cual decidía arreglar las cosas, a ella le daba uno de sus ataques de furia. Pero con la cabezonería que lo definía, el mancebo continuó caminando para volver a alcanzarla, se hallaban ya frente a la casa de la adolescente.

\- Si no te vas gritaré y no respondo de lo que pueda hacer. – Amenazo Rainbow Dash mostrando una evidente furia hacia el joven Apple.

\- Quiero hablar.

\- ¿De qué podríamos hablar? No hay nada que decir. – Interpeló la fémina poco antes de continuar con su camino hacia su casa.

\- Sí hay.

\- No me importa. – Enunció de forma fría ambos se hallaban en el jardín de la deportista.

Aquella actitud era tan diferente a la que esperaba; ¿Realmente le había hecho tanto daño? ¿Tanto lo odiaba? Y sin embargo, parecía olvidar que por más de un año ella fue ese amor inocente, esa musa a la cual admiraba en secreto. Ella lo lastimó primero.

\- ¿Cuánto debo sufrir para que me hables de nuevo? – Una oración larga finalmente era articulada por el joven de ojos esmeralda, tomando por sorpresa a la fémina.

\- ¿Qué? – Rainbow solo alcanzaba a encolerizarse más a cusa de la pregunta de Big Mac.

\- No me mires así.

Cierto, aquella mirada, tan llena de un resentimiento inexplicable, era capaz de llegar hasta lo más profundo en el corazón de Big Mac, revivir el sentimiento hacia una amiga, esa amiga que nunca volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Cuestionó de pronto la adolescente advirtiendo el dolor en los ojos del mancebo; pero no actuando por cambiarlo y limitándose a caminar al interior de su casa.

Aquella pregunta inquiría en lo más profundo de Big Mac, en una estancia donde nadie más que él lograba entrar, un rincón de su corazón destrozado roto, una fragilidad anímica envolvía su estado, aquello no podría decírselo a Applejack, mucho más a Applebloom. Pero, lejos de esas personas, lejos del dolor y del miedo, su corazón dio rienda suelta a todo el sufrimiento taciturno, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos en la medida en que dio unos pasos y estrechó a Rainbow Dash.

No le importaba si lo odiaba, tan siquiera si lo perdonaba o no, era esa persona que podía abrirlo, porque componía una parte de su corazón compuesta por sentimientos más o menos inocentes.

Tomada por sorpresa, la adolescente quedó paralizada al llegar a las escaleras de la entrada de su casa, ya sin posibilidad de avanzar, el mancebo no la soltaba. Un escalofrío llegó hasta la punta de sus pelos; estuvo a punto de lanzarle un codazo por la sorpresa y por el repudio que ya le guardaba.

Un llanto guardado, oculto en el interior finalmente se hizo exterior, sus lágrimas no tardaron en humedecer el hombro que había tomado de Rainbow Dash, ni siquiera le importaba perder esa supuesta hombría que debía tener ante una mujer, le daba igual lo que pensara Rainbow Dash, en ese instante era más un chivo expiatorio de sus emociones. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que sus brazos aprisionaban a la adolescente, así como su peso que apenas le daba oportunidad a moverse.

Perpleja, Rainbow Dash fácilmente podría vencer a Fluttershy en timidez durante ese periodo de tiempo, estaba paralizada, sentía las lágrimas de Big Mac atravesando su polera, muestra del estado de Big Mac.

\- Oh Rainbow, sé que no es el camino. – Afirmó de pronto Big Mac, su voz, así como su aliento apenas consolado en un gemido de su llanto, se pudo sentir por la piel del cuello de la adolescente, percibiendo de esta forma la velocidad y el calor del mismo.

Las palabras en cambio eran más difíciles de entender, no, claro que no lo eran; sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, el día anterior… había salido por una razón. Ya se le había olvidado, salir en plena noche ante el llamado de Applejack, sus amigas habían tratado de hacerlo, pero solo Pinkie pudo hacerlo… y que había de ella, podría decir que salió por su amiga Applejack, pero mentiría si lo hiciera.

Salió al encuentro del mancebo más por una preocupación hacia este; durante ese breve momento de preocupación que supuso una o dos horas como máximo. ¿Y si le pasaba algo malo? ¿Sí caía a un rio, o una de esas pedradas filosas no muy lejos de su casa? ¿¡Y si era atropellado!? Ante semejante escenario ni pensó en abrigarse, tomó lo primero que halló y salió corriendo para tratar de encontrarlo en las calles.

\- Entones por qué… - Cuestionó, sintiendo un pequeño piquete en su corazón. ¿Por qué debía ser ella quien lo viera en ese estado?

Él la escuchó cuando sufría, la vio, la consoló e incluso fue un amigo como pocos lo habían sido, pero… ella no era igual, su capacidad para consolar al resto era inferior.

\- Porque no sé qué más hacer… - Le respondió Big Mac, pronunciando más palabras de lo común, su increíble capacidad de síntesis no lograba mostrarse, bloqueada en el torbellino de emociones del mancebo. – Ni siquiera sé lidiar con tu odio. – Complementó poco antes de aflojar el agarre al cual sometía a la de cabello multicolor.

\- Yo no te odio… - Las manos de la adolescente finalmente se posaron sobre las manos que la aferraban, estaban dándoles su calor, pero sin tratar de retirarlas. - … no te conozco. Has cambiado mucho y todo para mal. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque pensé que no servía ser así… perdí mucho. – Aclaró el efebo mientras observaba fijamente a la fémina de piel cian. – Ni siquiera me pude disculpar contigo.

Rainbow era incapaz de consolar el sufrimiento del mancebo, lo sabía bien, tampoco podría darle más que aquel contacto de sus manos, en un estado de confusión apenas pudo elaborar una respuesta.

\- No creas eso Mac; todo este tiempo… no me acerque a ti porque… no importa en realidad. Has lastimado a tus hermanas, creo que yo soy la última persona con la que tendrías que tener esta conversación ¿Cierto? – Ni bien terminó de realizar aquel enunciado evasivo, la adolescente comenzó a ejercer fuerza para separar los brazos del joven Apple.

El mancebo se limitó a afirmar; no obstante pudo apreciar en los ojos de la adolescente un cambio rotundo.

\- Entonces, hablamos mañana… nos vemos.

Rainbow, de forma imprevista, se levantó e ingresó a su casa, tomando por sorpresa al mancebo, quien tan siquiera alcanzó a verla levantarse. No tuvo que pensarlo, también se levantó para dirigirse a su respectiva casa, pese a la actitud de Rainbow Dash, algo le decía que había dado un paso acertado, aunque no tuviese los resultados que deseara en un primer principio.

* * *

Hemos llegado a un punto en el cual es necesario que les diga algo inconfesado… Sunset Shimmer, no se sabe nada de ella porque su historia está en otro fic, un fic corto que actualmente estoy escribiendo y se llama: Luz de Estrella y de Ocaso; si no lo dije antes era porque… como este fic tiene temática romántica, no le correspondería tener una temática de intrigas de carácter político y un individualismo serio; pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que a muchos les gustaría saber qué pasó con Sunset Shimmer. Bien, ahora que me libré de este peso. También me gustaría hacer la promoción de un fanfic nuevo que sacaré dentro de dos semanas:

De los creadores de: Discord, El Legado, Código Cero y Cuando la Última Manzana Caiga...

[Introduzca: Hans Zimmer: Hold the ice]

Esto es lo que Equestria ha ocultado por tanto tiempo… es cierto… hubo un tiempo donde las princesas alicornio reinaban Equestria, un tiempo donde había paz y felicidad; un tiempo perdido. Muchos desean olvidar ese tiempo, también yo quisiera hacerlo; pero es imposible, el recuerdo de esos días siempre me recuerda a ella… a su encanto y al amor que nunca pude confesarle. También me trae el recuerdo de todo aquello que ignoramos.

Hay un secreto sucio, una atrocidad cometida por nuestros líderes actuales contra las princesas y lo revelaré, he dejado de temerles y espero que Equestria también deje de hacerlo, pues el día en que lo haga, podrá acabar con su miseria actual.

… Crónica de la Caída de las Coronas...


	34. El fin de Otoño

Era extraño, todo un año había pasado demasiado rápido, visto en retrospectiva se podía inervar todo y percatarse la gran cantidad de cosas que pasaron y sin embargo, el haber vivido en un eterno presente tenía una repercusión, no se podía notar que en el transcurso del tiempo, se hacían tantas cosas.

Se había terminado de editar el anuario escolar, ciento treinta y seis páginas de los clubes, los hechos más importantes y los estudiantes destacados. Pero además, las fotos de todos estaban allí, era una cosa bastante tradicional, de hecho muchos ya podían considerarlo como una pérdida de recursos, pues el mismo trabajo venía a hacer My Stable y con una versatilidad mayor, no obstante, si algo había en esas páginas eran algunos de los hechos desconocidos, con sus personajes en igual medida apenas conocidos por la multitud de estudiantes, podía verse por ejemplo al enigmático equipo de ajedrez y descubrir que había ganado las nacionales, justo después de todos los actos populares, la banda del colegio, los equipos deportivos populares, los equipos de futbol, en cierta medida.

Melancolía, en cierto grado, pero además un aroma a lo extraño, la aventura se hallaba a solo unas horas de distancia, una mezcla similar solo podía darse en los alumnos del último año del colegio; así como muchas veces se repetían a sí mismos y sabían bien, los caminos a recorrer de cada quien finalmente se diferenciarían en la actividad, promesas de mantener el contacto, de usar los grupos de My Stable para hacerlo; planes de reencontrarse dentro de un mes, una fiesta… sí, todas esas cosas que componen el final de una etapa de la vida de la mayoría de los humanos en Equestria.

Con un sentimiento de incomodidad, Big Mac observaba las fotos de los equipos del colegio y justo al lado estaba el evento de la batalla de bandas y un reconteo de las últimas cinco princesas del baile de otoño. Claro que muchas de esas eran Sunset Shimmer, en los equipos estaba Rainbow Dash, Fleetfoot, Spitfire, las hermanas Cloud, las batalla de las bandas. Tantos recuerdos de los últimos tiempos, bien podían ser de otros años, pero para los de la generación de Big Mac, simplemente no se podían olvidar, eran de esas cosas increíbles en la vida que se guardan más por ser extremadamente implausibles para cualquiera que no estuviese en ellos.

\- Vamos Big Mac, tienes media hora para prepararte. – Anunció Applejack poco antes de subir las escaleras, llevaba consigo unos cosméticos que ni sabía que existían, en fin, todo era parte de la costumbre.

Ese era otro detalle, uno muy interesante por cierto, llegar a ese viernes, el último viernes de clases del colegio, todo estaba terminado, una etapa de costumbres en la vida era finalizada, solo quedaba el último baile de colegio, una fiesta donde quizás la melancolía sería vencida en una última danza bailada con fulgor al estrépito de la música, un adiós o un hasta luego, dependiendo de quién y del futuro.

Un detalle curioso, se quedó viendo el anuario solo para hacer pasar el tiempo y evitar ir a la ducha, la razón, las amigas de su hermana se estaban arreglando en su cuarto, Rarity llegó a arreglar el cabello de su hermana y como sus dotes en el arreglo eran fundamentales y colosales en comparación al del resto del grupo, salvo claro por Fluttershy quien podía competir hasta cierto punto, obviamente forzó al resto a llegar a su casa para arreglarse para la fiesta.

La última semana pasó demasiado rápido y fue por demás exigente, actuando con un criterio de costo beneficio, pudo dar atención a las materias con mayor riesgo y desatender muchas en las cuales ya tenía una nota asegurada, lo cual se traducía a toda una semana de clases en anochecidas estudiando, realizando ensayos, proyectos… todo para tener una nota pasable, no era ni una buena, ni una mala… intermedia; pero con eso le bastaba, no podía esperar para dormir en esa misma noche. Pero antes, necesitaba solo una última actividad, no se perdería el baile final por nada del mundo.

Aun si no tenía pareja, aun si de traje solo poseía una camisa, no importaba, estaría allí, trataría de sacar alguna chica a bailar… hasta donde se enteró el jueves, a esa tal Fleetfoot le gustaba un poco. Con todo eso, seguramente algo podría hacer. Bien, no esperaría más, apostando a que el baño ya no estaba siendo ocupado por alguna de las varias féminas… pues así como a Applejack y sus amigas les hacía falta la ayuda de Rarity, a Scootaloo, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle también, por lo cual, también ellas estaban allí. Era incómodo que tantas féminas estuvieran allí arriba. No obstante, al menos tendría una buena entrada al baile, entraría acompañado con nada menos que seis chicas, antes de que estas se encontraran con sus respectivas parejas claro.

Ingresó a su cuarto, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta, comenzó a ducharse, rezando porque esas coincidencias de la vida no volvieran a estropear el seguro de la puerta y una de las muchachas entrara solo para verlo en la regadera. Para minimizar ese posible incidente, puso la toalla al alcance y tomó la ducha con toda la velocidad posible, terminando en unos pocos minutos, se puso la toalla a la cintura, se miró en el espejo… se veía bien; abrió la puerta, miró a los costados para evitar entrar en el campo de visión de las amigas de su hermana. Afortunadamente, todo estaba despejado, salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto.

\- Sí claro, lo traeré enseguida. – Esa era Twilight, abrió la puerta y mientras mantenía toda su atención en sus amigas respondiendo su pregunta, no se percató de que Big Mac estaba pasando justo frente a ella.

El resultado inmediato fue que Twilight chocó de lleno el fornido brazo del mancebo, debido a la masa superior de este, la fuerza del impacto fue contra la fémina, rebotando de forma graciosa, mientras sus lentes estuvieron a punto de caer, colgando de solo una de sus orejas, apoyada con sus dos manos en el piso, el estrépito causado pronto alerto al resto de sus amigas, quienes se voltearon de inmediato para ver a una Twilight en el piso y a un Big Mac aturdido por el golpe, viendo a la adolescente en el piso, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Obviamente los ojos de las féminas no perdieron detalle del hecho, más que observar a su amiga en el piso, sus ojos fueron a dar con el fornido cuerpo de Big Mac, algo que Applejack advirtió de pronto.

\- Perdona, no te vi… - Twilight se ruborizó al percatarse de que el hermano mayor de Applejack tenía un cuerpo hercúleo, lo habían visto antes, pero no de tan cerca. Ni siquiera Flash podía presentar algo similar.

Un muchacho puede sentirse usualmente atraído a la idea de observar a una chica en paños menores; mas, aquella situación era sumamente vergonzosa para él, ayudando a Twilight a ponerse de pie, pronto se dirigió a su habitación emprendiendo una inteligente retirada. Ya en su cuarto, se percató de lo acalorado que estaba su rostro, así como los varios tonos que había subido el color del mismo.

Mejor era olvidar el incidente pronto, tomó sus pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y con eso era suficiente, tan pronto como se los puso, pasó a buscar unos zapatos, de esos de suela delgada y que parecen embutir el pie; pero considerados elegantes. Buscó su corbata por dos minutos, solo para hallarla enrollada en el fondo de su ropero. Eso era todo, puede que el pantalón estuviese arrugado, quizás un poco menos que la camisa… pero estaba bien, no había razón para preocuparse.

Sorprendentemente terminó de vestirse en menos de quince minutos, saliendo al cabo de un rato de su cuarto para bajar las escaleras e ir a ver la televisión para esperar a sus hermanas y sus amigas.

\- ¡Ah! – Un grito terriblemente agudo llegó a sus oídos a los pocos metros de salir de su habitación.

La puerta de la habitación de su hermana continuaba abierta, así que Rarity pudo tener una clara visión de la vestimenta del joven Apple, teniendo una clara reacción.

\- No, no, no, no, no… querido. Simplemente no puedes vestir así, no te lo permitiré.

Las manos de Rarity, presas de una especie de instinto de la moda se dirigieron rápidamente donde el mancebo; quien, paralizado, sentía las manos de Rarity husmeando en el cuello de su camisa; en aquel trance en el cual la modista se hallaba, nada más podía importar que arreglar aquel terrible conjunto, era un crimen contra la moda. Applejack desde luego estuvo a punto de tratar de despertarla de aquel estado. Sin embargo, fue Pinkie Pie quien la tranquilizó.

Era un curioso espectáculo desde fuera, que pronto terminó cuando Rarity sacó su celular.

\- Hola, ¿Papá? Sí, tengo un traje en el tercer muestrario de mi habitación, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de traérmelo? No… es para el hermano de Applejack, sí, ajá… bien, apresúrate por favor.

Nunca, absolutamente nunca nadie habría pensado en algo semejante, aunque conociendo a Rarity, de antemano se podía saber que ella tenía algo en su repertorio. Una vez terminado, la modista volvió a entrar a la habitación de su hermana.

Extrañamente, bien poco era lo que se podía decir en contra, el hecho perdió irrelevancia pronto. Regresando dentro de la habitación de Applejack, las seis chicas estaban en un arreglo que parecía eterno, allí se veía a prueba cierto afán por lucir bien para unas horas, así también, en contados casos como Applejack y Rainbow era la paciencia la cual se encontraba puesta a prueba unos fijadores, unos pasantes, la molesta preparación del cabello, de la piel, los tratamientos a los cuales Rarity exponía a sus amigas, todo para quedar bien por aquella noche.

\- Oye Rarity, cuánto tiempo tengo que estar con esto en la cabeza. – Cuestionó la vaquera señalando los pasadores, si bien su cabello era lacio, existía uno que otro detalle que se podría cuidar.

\- Solo unos minutos más querida, deja actuar al acondicionador, tu cabello no ha sido querido en mucho tiempo y no puedo hacer milagros. – Le espetó la modista mientras colocaba una serie de tirantes al vestido de Twilight.

\- Fluttershy, juro que si siento un tirón de nuevo arrojaré el cepillo lo más lejos de mi.

\- Rarity… - Llamó la de voz tímida tratando de ser cuidadosa con la cepillada en el cabello de Rainbow Dash.

\- Querida, ¿Qué te dije de tu cabello?

\- Ash…

\- Oye Applejack, no creo que esté haciendo esto bien y los aretes… no sé cuáles son los míos.

\- Calma, todas van a quedar hermosas, solo denme una chance. – Afirmaba la de piel blanca poco antes de tomar unos aretes de la cama y dárselos a Pinkie Pie, quitar las molestas trabas de la cabeza de Applejack y caminar unos pasos para tomar el cepillo que había salido volando por los aires.

No obstante, a la futura gran diseñadora se le salió un pequeño suspiro y sus ojos se entristecieron al ver unos aretes sobre la cama, ninguna lo había notado hasta que ella los levantó y los expuso ante la vista de todas.

\- Estos eran para Sunset Shimmer. – Dijo de pronto, sintiendo la gran pena que producía el apreciarlos.

Una línea roja partía a la mitad la gema de fantasía, la cual era una aguamarina que debía contrastar tanto con los ojos, haciendo conjunto con una sombra de párpados celestes, así, los ojos de Sunset Shimmer, que bien podían llegar a ser hipnóticos, serían realmente dos faros ineludibles ante la atención de cualquiera.

\- ¿Hiciste estos vestidos hace mucho? – Preguntó de pronto Fluttershy.

\- Hace meses atrás, antes de que Sunset Shimmer se fuera… - Era difícil superar la ausencia de la pelifuego, enserio se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de las seis, en especial Twilight que todavía solía usar la chaqueta negra de su mejor amiga.

De pronto la tristeza se apoderó de todas, se supone que terminarían el colegio juntas, después… bueno, nadie sabía que pasaría con Sunset después, lo que importaba era terminar el colegio juntas, unidas.

\- Oigan, yo creo que Sunset no hubiese querido que estuviéramos así en este instante. – Finalmente Rainbow tuvo uno de los mejores argumentos.

Tratando de alejar el recuerdo de la mejor amiga de las seis féminas, estas pusieron la mejor cara que pudieron y comenzaron la fase final de la preparación, lo que, en el caso de Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity era encajarse el vestido que bien podía ser hermoso, una obra de arte, pero, el coste era una falta de comodidad, sobre todo en el caso de Rainbow Dash; no obstante, valía la pena lucir bien para un evento semejante, Rarity siempre lograba que quedaran como el centro de atención y eso… en el fondo, era algo que cada una deseaba a su manera y con sus propias medidas.

Eso es, meter la barriga un centímetro, ayudarse con él en el caso de Pinkie y de Fluttershy; mas Rainbow por suerte solo tenía una falda y no un vestido, lo cual agradecía enormemente a su amiga, además claro de ser algo holgado en su caso. El brillo de algunas lentejuelas discretamente colocadas, unos cuantos brillos en el corte inferior en el vestido de Twilight. Rarity realmente tenía el talento para crear vestidos y ropa en general. A tal grado era la expectativa, que cuando el sonido del timbre se hizo presente, no solo Rarity, sino el resto de las muchachas salió a ver por el barandal.

Efectivamente, el traje para Big Mac había llegado; de vestimenta para hombres Rarity podía admitir no saber un montón; no obstante, tenía algo que el gran pack del talento trae consigo: la intuición. Pero debían esperar por el resultado unos minutos; el mancebo obviamente se topó con la mirada expectante de todas las muchachas al subir las escaleras, aceptándolo de buena gana, se limitó a ingresar a su habitación para realizar los cambios.

\- Bueno señoritas, solo falto yo.

\- O sea que ya puedo… - Interpeló Applejack llevando sus manos a su cabello.

\- Adelante. – Le respondió la modista. A lo cual, la interlocutora respondió con una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

Así pues, luego de encajar a Pinkie Pie en su vestido, de seleccionar los aretes, y collares en algunos casos, todas estaban ya listas; Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow fueron a la habitación de al lado para ver a sus hermanas menores, solo para comprobar que habían podido lidiar con todas las dificultades que implicaba el prepararse para una fiesta, Sweetie Belle había aprendido algo, aunque era muy probable que el trabajo manual hubiera sido tomado por Applebloom y Scootaloo. Llegaba a ser algo bastante gracioso que todas bajaran a la sala a esperar a Big Macintosh. El celular de Pinkie sonó de repente, lo mismo de Applejack y el de Twilight, ni qué decir, incluso tenía un tono especial para diferenciar el contacto que la llamaba.

Sospechosamente, una fue a la cocina, la de cabello rosa salió afuera, mientras que Applejack se limitó a separarse por unos metros.

\- Quién era. – Cuestionó Fluttershy a Applejack, quien tan pronto como contestó, colgó.

La vaquera, no deseaba contestar, tampoco podía mentir, por lo cual decidió guardar silencio. Sin embargo, ni bien entró Pinkie Pie con su carácter extrovertido.

\- Chicas, me llamó Cheese, dice que nos verán a todas allá; ¿a ti también te lo dijo Trent? – Cuestionó la fiestera a la vaquera, quien ruborizándose no tuvo más que afirmar con la cabeza.

Desde luego, eso era algo supuesto entre todas, mas aceptarlo era otra cosa bien diferente.

Finalmente, el sonido de las escaleras con el contacto con los calzados del joven Apple hizo de anunciante, la mirada de las seis muchachas se fijó en el muchacho que ahora se veía increíblemente atractivo, meterse en un traje no era precisamente un placer para Big Mac, mas, sus hombros anchos, el color contrastable de su piel con el negro y el blanco, su porte erguido y su altura respetable conformaban una figura bastante atrayente, no en vano sus miradas lo pusieron incómodo, dado que nunca antes había experimentado semejante atención por parte de un grupo de féminas. La había visto en Sunset Shimmer, pero ahora era terriblemente incómoda.

No tardaron en bajar también las hermanas menores y la mismísima Rarity, quien en un conjunto pegado en la cintura, pero holgado en los muslos, tenía un toque sugerente, pero nunca "burdo" como a ella le gustaba llamar, un color violeta era idóneo tanto con su color de piel como el de sus ojos; así mismo, su cabello lucía probablemente mucho más radiante que de lo común, si es que algo así era posible. En fin, las menores llevaban vestidos más holgados, con colores vivos y unos arreglos en el cabello que incluían unos pequeños brillos en el caso de Sweetie Belle, un pasador en forma de flor en Scootaloo, y una pequeña manzana en Applebloom.

Mujeres, Big Mac a duras penas lograba estar tranquilo viviendo en una casa donde era el único hombre, y ahora todavía más, pues le costaba ver hacia algún lado, puesto que las seis adolescentes estaban increíblemente bellas, incluso para alguien con tantos miramientos como él; así pues, las hormonas, el instinto, llámeselo como quiera, obligaba a sus ojos a pasarse a ver los conjuntos, la forma, la figura, su imaginación debía ser detenida antes de pasar por uno de esos momentos en los cuales la mayoría de los muchachos, sino todos, llegan a hacer el ridículo o incomodar a las damas.

En fin, tratando de mirar a los ojos y solo a los ojos de las muchachas, el mancebo se controló de forma casi impecable; o al menos así fue hasta que su vista se topó con la de Rainbow Dash; su vestido a mitad de muslo en su pierna derecha, bajaba hasta la rodilla en la izquierda, sus colores fríos se unían con una blusa con varias líneas de colores cálidos, no era un vestido como en el caso de las demás amigas; así se hacía clara su participación en el diseño. Bajando por el cuello, mirando el diseño de una nube hecha con líneas de distintos colores, hasta la zona media que estaba algo ceñida, ampliando el busto de la deportista, para terminar en el impresionante vestido que llevaba consigo, que al final, tenía una tela de gasa negra que contrastaba tanto la piel como con el vestido. Así, volviendo nuevamente al rostro de la fémina de piel cian pudo fácilmente percatarse de la ausencia de labial, pero la presencia de sombra azul, sus párpados delineados hacían de aquellos ojos violeta todavía más hipnotizantés. ¡Lo que se puede ver en menos de cinco segundos! Para cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, el grupo ya estaba completo, la limusina llegaría pronto, hasta ese momento, el grupo se reunió en la sala, Pinkie fue a tomar una gaseosa mientras que Fluttershy comentaba algo con Rarity acerca del escote, pues el colmo de una muchacha extremadamente tímida como lo era ella, era pues el hecho de tener un busto superior al del común, cosa que obviamente no pasaría inadvertida por parte de los muchachos y pasaría por la animadversión de las muchachas. Las CMC se la pasaban hablando de una de sus ideas para hacerse populares en el baile, mientras que, Twilight mantenía una charla amena con Applejack. Finalmente, Rainbow se limitaba a escuchar dicha conversación mientras observaba de reojo a Big Mac.

¿Por qué debía verse tan… atractivo? Allí estaba de nuevo, a ella no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas, los muchachos casi siempre le causaban problemas y eran de esos problemas con los cuales por nada del mundo desearía batirse. En ese aspecto, no era ni valiente, ni atrevida. No obstante, eso no evitaba que se deleitara la mirada ante el muchacho que hasta ese día despertaba sentimientos tan contradictorios. Y la verdad es que durante la última semana había intentado arreglar las cosas, desde luego, el carácter de la fémina era una barrera lo suficientemente infranqueable como para que un muchacho de pocas palabras y de actitud calmada pudiera traspasar, a fin de cuentas esa era quizás la mayor diferencia entre Soarin y Big Mac.

Rarity se lo había dicho un montón en el pasado y ahora lo consideraba mejor, lo cual daba como resultado una de esas cosas que el profesor Discord llamaba determinismo, es decir, de antemano estaba dicho que Soarin estaría con ella, mientras que Big Mac terminaría a un lado… y las razones eran simples, Big Mac, un muchacho tímido, con un carácter tranquilo, calmado y bastante pasivo era todo lo contrario de ella; Soarin era una pareja perfecta porque era un muchacho más vivaz, más activo, más intrépido y competitivo, justo como ella.

Pero… al final se quedó sola, negando a ambos y pese a que Soarin había intentado por todos los medios ganarse su corazón, no lo había logrado, es más, aunque en varios momentos de impulsividad hubieron momentos de abrazos, besos, juegos que mediaban entre lo inocente y una pasión propia de los adolescentes, aún después de eso… no podía decir que podía volver con él. Y lo peor de todo era que, durante todo ese tiempo, mantuvo aquellos pequeños episodios en secreto solo para evitar que Applejack se enterara, porque en el fondo, no quería que Big Mac se enterara de nada.

¿Y por qué? No sabía decirlo con certeza.

El sonido del claxon de la limusina la despertó de pronto, todas comenzaron a salir, Big Mac desde luego se quedó hasta el final para poder cerrar la puerta con llave, Winona estaba dentro… pobre perra, se decía para sus adentros, de todos, era ella quien necesitaba hacer ejercicio, trabajar en los campos, estaba escrito en su naturaleza y su carácter había cambiado bastante desde su llegada. Pero, no había de otra.

El viaje fue corto obviamente, la cuestión era llegar en una limusina y así lo hicieron, el sonido de los tacones de las muchachas lograba acompasarse, mas Big Mac trataba de no reírse de ese hecho simple que por alguna razón le causaba gracia. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se toparon con las miradas extasiadas del grupo de parejas que les tocaban, y, efectivamente, estaban todos.

Es difícil, extremadamente difícil, para un muchacho, conocer el corazón de una muchacha, podrá acostumbrarse a su forma de ser, podrá saber cuándo le molesta algo o no, podrá memorizarse sus deseos, mas no puede sentir lo que siente y por tanto, comprender lo que siente. Big Mac, finalmente podía convencerse de esa norma tan vieja como el homo sapiens mismo.

¿Cómo era posible que una chica, siendo consciente de que un muchacho le hace tanto daño, pueda seguir con él, perdonarlo? Un hombre a duras penas lograría perdonar a una mujer las transgresiones y faltas que acomete contra ella; por un momento, su sangre parecía hervirle; durante esa última semana estuvo a punto de pedirle ser su pareja para el baile de otoño, pero de antemano la actitud de la de cabello multicolor pudo frenarlo en seco y ahora, ese maldito estulto sin escrúpulos, en una sola tarde lograba ganarse la aceptación.

Era la misma historia de todo el año, ver cómo alguien que no sabía querer a Rainbow Dash, lograba tener esa relación que bien sabía, él podía tener en un estado cualitativamente superior. ¿Acaso Rainbow Dash era una estúpida? ¿Acaso las mujeres en semejante situación eran estúpidas?

Dudas semejantes inundaban la cabeza del mancebo, pues ¿es que acaso eso que llamamos amor podría develarle sus secretos? Un conocimiento tan anhelado, tan preciado por los corazones rotos, por los ilusionados probablemente no podría ser entendido en su totalidad por ningún humano en ese instante. Sentir, comprender, experimentar, usar, manipular, repetir, representar, conquistar, dominar, someter; arte, ciencia, filosofía, ninguna podía dar una explicación completa, mucho menos podía develar aquello que se escondía detrás de ese sentimiento tan poderoso.

Millones, si no billones de vidas se han perdido por amor, millones han venido al mundo gracias al amor, el arma secreta para tantas atrocidades como bellezas en el mundo, un sentimiento tan puro, tan determinado e incontrolable al mismo tiempo. Alguna vez el humano llegará a entenderlo, mas no en ese instante, no para Big Mac, quien, después de veintiún meses desde que por fin encalló en el mar de ese primer amor a otra persona que no fuera su familia, esa que hubiera deseado de formas tan distintas, desde las más puras hasta las menos inocentes, fuese como fuese, allí estaba al final de aquel camino recorrido; Cuando Soarin ingresó dentro del gimnasio con una de sus manos en la cadera de Rainbow Dash, y de forma similar su prima y Cheese Sandwich, Trent y su hermana, Flash y Twilight…

Entre irse con el rabo entre las patas, sin pareja y perplejo todavía por aquella revelación tan directa, tan seca y expiada de todo romanticismo, o quedarse y ver qué más había, ciertamente eligió sin pensar la segunda opción, al diablo Rainbow, al diablo Sunset, pues, a fin de cuentas su felicidad era algo que en mayor grado dependía de él y de lo que decidía hacer… un año del demonio no podría vencerlo, era un silencioso superviviente y como tal seguiría adelante.

Al abrir las puertas, no pudo sino impresionarse ante la escena, el lugar estaba decorado con una gran minuciosidad, uno de los mejores trabajos de Pinkie Pie sin duda, ponche, dulces, bocadillos, realmente pocas sillas; justamente para obligar a todos los presentes a bailar, incluso Vinyl llevaba un conjunto de gala para bailar, en fin, era la última fiesta dentro de Canterlot High.

La música comenzó a sonar, de momento se mantendría en un nivel bajo, evitando sobre extenuar a los asistentes antes de que llegase el baile final, una ronda donde todos bailarían entre sí, donde en una auténtica muestra de júbilo, las voces, los movimientos y los lazos se separarían en la mayoría de los casos y donde una despedida se daría de forma implícita entre risas, letras populares de las canciones del momento así como los pasos mejor practicados.

Durante quince minutos, Big Mac hizo algo bastante propio de su carácter, dar unas vueltas alrededor de la fiesta, para después salir afuera; en esos momentos extrañaba a Sunset Shimmer, ella siempre lograba sacarlo a bailar, era una de las pocas chicas que podía romper la regla y hasta cierto punto eso la hacía extremadamente especial para él. Necesitaba un instante para pensar, pues realmente era necesario hacerlo. Era terrible sentirse como antes, como excluido de la fiesta, saberse como un autoexcluido que sin embargo estaba allí.

No pasaron ni diez segundos desde que salió a la parte trasera del colegio cuando oyó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

\- Ven aquí primito, no te pierdas la fiesta.

Pinkie Pie lo tomó por un brazo y como era costumbre en ella lo llevó a cuestas estando muy cerca de romperle el brazo por el enérgico empuje que tenía en otros diez segundos ya estaba en la pista de baile con su prima, debía reconocerlo, aquella prima era enserio atenta, era una gran familiar, de esas que están al borde de la extinción.

Desempolvar los pasos, uno, no mirar a los pies, dos, mover el resto del cuerpo, tres, en caso de desconocer un paso tratar de copiar al del lado, cuatro, no contar los pasos, cinco y más importante, divertirse.

En vista de que sus pasos irregulares, faltos de práctica y que hacían todo menos divertirlo, Big Mac decidió parar de repente. A fin de cuentas valía poco que pudiera reproducir los benditos pasos, no era quién para seguir la moda. Recordó entonces algo que era bastante obvio, pero también interesante para él.

Crear un paso, recuérdese que un paso no es más que un movimiento sincronizado con respecto a un ritmo, uno, tomar un movimiento reproducible, dos sincronizar dicho movimiento al ritmo de la música y repetirlo.

Movió su pie derecho adelante y hacia atrás, subió su mano derecha frente a sus ojos para hacer el ademán de estar buscando algo; miró de un lado a otro, después, levantó sus dos manos en L invertida para ir primero a la derecha, después a la izquierda; consecutivamente, dando una vuelta, se paró en la punta de un pie para hacer el primer ademán con uno el pie derecho elevado a treinta grados con relación a su otro pie. De inmediato, el bailarín a su lado le tomó atención, tanta como su pareja y al ver que era el último baile, con la emoción cargada de ese momento en específico, comenzó a imitar a Big Mac, así, en menos de un minuto, toda la fila comenzaba a imitar el paso recién creado al que de inmediato llamaron "el marinero".

En medio de las risas por las caídas de algunos muchachos, del intento de las chicas con tacones por imitarlo, de pronto pasó algo, una sonrisa se estrechó en el rostro del mancebo. Una carcajada de pronto lo inundó al compás del resto de los adolescentes. El baile paraba de pronto, no había una noción exacta, incluso Pinkie sonreía ante lo hilarante que resultaba ese momento y contexto exactos. Apenas escuchaba su risa por la amplificación, pero no importaba, el hecho era que sentía finalmente ese júbilo compartido por todos los presentes.

No muy a lo lejos, Applejack ayudaba a Trent a levantarse, pues en el giro, su centro de equilibrio se desvió de tal forma que terminó sobre su trasero en el piso y con una mirada de absoluta falta de entendimiento de lo que había hecho mal, a su vez, Pinkie bailaba con Rarity y Fluttershy en una triada donde pronto se unían más y más bailarines.

Pero pronta fue la intervención de un apagón de luces.

Se encendieron las luces del escenario, apareciéndose de pronto un estudiante conocido solo de vista por todos, un estudiante quizás más desconocido que el propio Big Mac; pero al que pusieron atención de pronto. Era Bright Idea si no estaba equivocado.

\- Compañeros, no soy ni el presidente de la clase ni el atleta popular ni ninguna de las heroínas de la escuela, soy un chico corriente de último año, me gustan los videojuegos y amo la computación. Hemos estado juntos durante los últimos años y probablemente han sido de los más intensos de mi vida. A todos nos esperan momentos difíciles, felices, decisiones vitales, aquí los de la 2017 estamos a punto de salir y afrontar el futuro… pero oigan, al menos yo sé que no los olvidaré.

Finalizado aquel corto discurso que era quizás una pieza para la historia personal de cada uno por al menos los próximos tres meses hasta la llegada de la universidad o el primer trabajo, fuese lo que fuese, todos aplaudieron efusivamente al muchacho y ante tal muestra de emotividad, los reflectores volvieron a encenderse para que la música continuara.

La ronda de bailarines sin pareja continuaba de pronto, uniéndose más y más gente, hasta acrecentarse de forma abrupta a los confines, al final las parejas ya no importaban más, todos bailaban entre sí, cambiando parejas de forma arbitraria, las luces de colores, el espectro de la neblina, algunos papelillos brillantes, de esos que antes eran de papel de regalo pero se cuertan y ya. En medio de aquel ambiente era imposible decir que el final se estaba suscitando, que una etapa de la vida finalmente terminaba.

Sí, era una gran noche, independientemente cómo las cosas hayan empezado, Big Mac daba una vuelta y de pronto Fluttershy, su pareja eventual se separaba para ir a los brazos fuertes de Bulk Bíceps que la recibía con tal delicadeza que a duras penas se podía considerar que tuviera una fuerza descomunal. Por su parte, pronto llegó cerca suyo una muchacha, la reconoció casi de inmediato, bastó ver el color de sus cabellos, incluso balo el cambio de tonalidad que adquirían con las luces de colores sería casi imposible cambiar aquel patrón en su cabello.

Sus ojos violetas, no, marrones, no, rojizos… cambiados con la luz, se mostraban frente a él. De pronto, las manos de la fémina lo tomaron de las manos para jalar de él hacia fuera de la ronda y cual muñeco de trapo fue arrastrado fuera del gimnasio, cruzaron ambos bajo el manto nocturno toda la cancha para llegar a las graderías de madera desde donde tantas veces la había visto.

Sentándose a su lado, los ojos de la fémina se mostraron ante la luz de la luna. El silencio se mantuvo por bastante tiempo, en el fondo quizás no tenían mucho qué decir…

\- Escucha, le dije que sí porque insistió hasta que tuve que hacerlo…

\- No tengo problema. – Afirmó Big Mac sin entender lo que Rainbow deseaba decirle, pues a esas alturas podría ser cualquier cosa.

\- No, si es un gran problema Mac, todo el tiempo lo fue y nunca hicimos nada para remediarlo.

La mano de Rainbow pronto estrechó la suya…

\- Rarity me hizo practicar esto un montón… enserio no sé cómo decirlo Big Mac, pero en realidad, enserio quería decirte que sí.

\- Pero no lo hiciste. – Interfirió el mancebo de pronto.

\- Lo sé, todo este tiempo fui una tonta, no pude ver lo que perdía. Yo… no soy buena para estas cosas, anda ayúdame.

\- Lo siento Big Mac. – Dijo de pronto el mancebo ante la mirada expectante de una Rainbow Dash que a falta de argumentos y de toda posible causalidad previa contoneó su cabeza.

\- Lo siento Big Mac.

\- Lo siento Rainbow Dash. – Le espetó de pronto para poner sus manos en el rostro de la fémina.

Al fragor de los parlantes, al acoplamiento de la luna y las estrellas, su rostro era todavía más hermoso de lo que recordaba, faltaba pues noción del tiempo para dejar de hacerlo. Ojos risueños, preocupaciones, un ligero temblor en la mano derecha. Pero cómo lograba sentirse al respecto, era la gloria, el cielo. Un diminuto espacio en el tiempo que lograba abrirle hasta una felicidad que se le hizo tan preciada como ausente por lo que podría considerar mucho tiempo.

Existía así un vínculo entre ambos, imposible negarse; mas cuán prestos estaban a demostrárselo que no hicieron falta palabras, ella, rodeó al mancebo con sus brazos, mientras que este sostuvo las caderas de aquella muchacha de cabello arcoíris, sin evitar apreciarlo a la luz de la luna; aquel primer amor, esa ilusión se concretaba en un beso en plena obscuridad que apenas alcanzaría a concretar una nada en la vida cualquiera de los dos; la intensidad era lo que importaba, dos corazones latiendo al unísono, dos vidas paralelas incompatibles en un inicio. Pero a fin de cuentas, la unión se realizaba con un embelesamiento tal que apenas sabían responder.

Como si algo se apoderara de ellos, una fuerza interna, un instinto o un sentimiento puro y sincero se estrechaban, quizás fuera esa la razón por la cual el mundo se ha acostumbrado a tener solo una pareja, quizás esa intensidad justificase la fidelidad eterna. Fuese como fuese, durante los segundos que aquel contacto entre labios, aquel acalorado emparejamiento de sus brazos, sus dedos sintiendo el contacto con la piel del otro, o incluso con la mera ropa… la textura del cuello de la camisa de Big Mac, la firmeza de las caderas de Rainbow Dash, sus pelos haciendo contacto en sus rostros; los ojos cerrados amplificaban aquella sublime sensación.

Extraño, sabía diferente a como Big Mac lo había imaginado, por alguna razón, pensó sentir el sabor vainilla directamente de los labios de Rainbow Dash, mas esa sensación provenía solo de su aroma. Y no obstante, la fémina de cabello arcoíris apenas lograba saborear algo seco, áspero… desconocido para ella; mas no desagradable.

Al fragor de los parlantes, al acoplamiento de la luna y las estrellas, su rostro era todavía más hermoso de lo que recordaba, faltaba pues noción del tiempo para dejar de hacerlo. Ojos risueños, preocupaciones, un ligero temblor en la mano derecha. Pero cómo lograba sentirse al respecto, era la gloria, el cielo. Un diminuto espacio en el tiempo que lograba abrirle hasta una felicidad que se le hizo tan preciada como ausente por lo que podría considerar mucho tiempo.

Existía así un vínculo entre ambos, imposible negarse; mas cuán prestos estaban a demostrárselo que no hicieron falta palabras, ella, rodeó al mancebo con sus brazos, mientras que este sostuvo las caderas de aquella muchacha de cabello arcoíris, sin evitar apreciarlo a la luz de la luna; aquel primer amor, esa ilusión se concretaba en un beso en plena obscuridad que apenas alcanzaría a concretar una nada en la vida cualquiera de los dos; la intensidad era lo que importaba, dos corazones latiendo al unísono, dos vidas paralelas incompatibles en un inicio. Pero a fin de cuentas, la unión se realizaba con un embelesamiento tal que apenas sabían responder.

Como si algo se apoderara de ellos, una fuerza interna, un instinto o un sentimiento puro y sincero se estrechaban, quizás fuera esa la razón por la cual el mundo se ha acostumbrado a tener solo una pareja, quizás esa intensidad justificase la fidelidad eterna. Fuese como fuese, durante los segundos que aquel contacto entre labios, aquel acalorado emparejamiento de sus brazos, sus dedos sintiendo el contacto con la piel del otro, o incluso con la mera ropa… la textura del cuello de la camisa de Big Mac, la firmeza de las caderas de Rainbow Dash, sus pelos haciendo contacto en sus rostros; los ojos cerrados amplificaban aquella sublime sensación.

Extraño, sabía diferente a como Big Mac lo había imaginado, por alguna razón, pensó sentir el sabor vainilla directamente de los labios de Rainbow Dash, mas esa sensación provenía solo de su aroma. Y no obstante, la fémina de cabello arcoíris apenas lograba saborear algo seco, áspero… desconocido para ella; mas no desagradable.

Para cuando sus bocas reconocieron un alto y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, el tiempo era apremiante.

\- Vamos, nos perderemos la lluvia de globos. – Enunció la adolescente recordando las palabras de Pinkie Pie.

Así, tomada de la mano, la última pareja de la fiesta ingresaba dentro del gimnasio para ser expectante de aquellos últimos momentos de su vida como estudiantes de Canterlot High.

* * *

Si se han quedado con la boca abierta, si ahora mismo tienen un shock, están igual que yo al terminar de escribir este capítulo, bien amigos míos, nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.


	35. Epílogo y Comentarios

El sol apenas salía por el horizonte, una línea débil entre naranja, amarillo y un casi rojo se mostraban esplendorosamente, no existía mejor retrato para un naturalista, no habían motivos para pensar en que aquella mañana sería diferente a las anteriores, más allá claro de los cincuenta y pico estudiantes graduados de Canterlot High; era ese día después de la gran fecha, olvidado por algunos, pues la importancia que tiene con respecto al día anterior casi siempre suele ser mínima, tanto así que se olvidan detalles importantes, como por ejemplo los primeros pensamientos de ese día; para muchos se hallan con una seguridad, otros recién adquieren consciencia de que ya no deben ir a la escuela, quedando ese ¿Y ahora qué?

Big Mac despertó, después de un tiempo que se le hizo casi eterno en ese preciso momento de la madrugada, cuando el amanecer era presentado en un esplendor inigualable, los primeros rayos de luz acariciando su rostro, el frio matutino que bien pronto se abriría a la frescura de la mañana, el rocío visible en el pasto del jardín le daba un tono más obscuro al verde, el cielo despejado daba la bienvenida a quien quisiese apreciarlo; las primeras señales de actividad tenían lugar en el camión de la basura, en el repartidor de periódicos, algún cartero, sí una mañana común de una ciudad como Canterlot, con montañas en el horizonte.

Ver el amanecer sentado desde su cama, observar el sol salir, vigorizaba al mancebo, hasta el punto de ponerle los pelos de los brazos de punta, ah no, era el frío… en fin, con un aire renovado tomó su toalla y fue al baño. Por la cocina todavía se podía apreciar los restos de la comida que tuvo junto con su hermana, unas presas de pollo con patatas fritas, sí, vaya que mimaron el paladar con aquel bocadillo nocturno; todavía le quedaba aquella dulce suave y subrepticia fragancia a vainilla en el cuello de la camisa. Vaya recuerdo tan hermoso que se plasmó en su mente, lo seguía hasta ese mismo instante.

Esa suavidad, lo llevadero de la situación, el placer indescriptible que podía ser el verse y saberse como alguien vencedor, en más de un sentido; pronto, bien pronto la vería de nuevo. Ansiaba con todas sus ganas el estrecharla nuevamente, tomarla de las caderas, acercar sus labios y plantar un atrevido pero intenso beso, sentir el roce de su piel del cuyo color le era recordado constantemente por un vaso pintado que hacía de recipiente de agua en el baño, por la pintura del tapiz del sótano… el color de su pelo… ese era el más difícil de ver de una sola vez, mas al asomarse por la ventana, en algunas precipitaciones ocasionales, podía verla perfectamente, a veces solo lo hacía para sentir el frio de las gotitas de agua, así como de la ducha que estaba tomando en ese preciso instante.

Había asociado el nombre de aquella muchacha con el frio que por mucho tiempo los separó, es cierto, el color de aquella piel era considerado como frío; claro que no era así, la intensidad con la cual su vida había cambiado durante el último tiempo fue ciertamente eso… intenso, sentimientos de todos los tipos, todo enfrascado en una sola chica, eso era Rainbow Dash para él, era especial por esa y muchas otras razones.

Estaba necesitado de esos labios, estaba necesitado de llamarla, necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos violáceos otra vez, un mero roce, un aroma, un simple contacto entre sus cuerpos, su voz llamándole, diciendo su nombre, susurrando aquellas dulces palabras… "te quiero" era aquello algo tan mágico.

Pero, regresando a su habitación cayó en cuenta de un hecho importante, apenas eran las siete de la mañana, conociéndola, seguramente despertaría a las nueve… o a las once para ser realistas; no importaba, tomó unas cuantas camisas, unas poleras, dos pares de sus mejores vaqueros, sus tenis menos usados, todo para ser cotejado y decidir cuál ponerse, era extraño hacerlo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que tomar decisiones de moda; pero bien valía la pena verse… lo más aceptable posible para aquella muchacha.

Tomó una serie de objetos, sabía cuáles eran, se tomaba su tiempo para organizar bien todos los objetos, una billetera, algo de dinero, monedas, su celular… no, mejor dejaría ese aparato justo en su velador. Ahí estaba, se había distraído, volvió en sí para terminar de cambiarse de ropa, todo era tan confuso, estaba nervioso, sumamente nervioso… sí, la vería dentro de poco tiempo. Entre más pronto pudo hallar todos los objetos que buscaba más pronto pudo sentirse menos nervioso.

Pero tan pronto como aquella sensación se fue, regresó porque pronto llegó otra razón para estarlo, no se había peinado… de hecho no acostumbraba hacerlo, era más un dejar que su pelo tomara las decisiones, la amiga de su hermana se lo había dicho muchas veces a modo de plática, de las pocas que tuvieron. Bueno, sí ella lo decía probablemente era porque era verdad, tomó el cepillo que casi nunca uso y le dio unas pasadas a su pelo aún mojado… bien, 7:30 de la mañana, salió con un gran cuidado de su habitación, bajó las gradas y se encontró con una Applebloom adormilada con la caja del cereal entre manos; pero… ¿Por qué estaba despierta tan temprano? Desde hace semanas atrás que no tenía responsabilidad alguna para levantarse temprano, de hecho hasta parecía más feliz de poder levantarse a las ocho o nueve de la mañana; en fin, qué sabía él. Pasando por su lado y tratando de no chocar con la adormilada jovencita, tomó un tazón y se dispuso a buscar la leche.

\- Buenos días. – Obtuvo de la de ojos ámbar.

\- Buenos. – Le respondió en tono jovial, al cual la pelirroja contestó moviendo la cabeza en señal de que compartía el sentimiento de ánimo, pero todavía no estaba activada del todo. Una vez vació algo de leche y se dispuso a vaciar el cereal sus ojos se abrieron unos milímetros para ver a su hermano con un aspecto casi formal.

Una camisa que parecía planchada, una polera blanca que contrastaba con el rojo de su piel, unos vaqueros azules de aspecto novedoso, sí, su hermano saldría a algún lado, lo cual era sorprendente; pues incluso estando incómodo dentro de esa casa, simplemente salir no era lo suyo.

\- No esperes que la trate bien… Scootaloo no lo hizo con Soarin y no esperes que lo haga yo. – Afirmó en tono pícaro la fémina, tomando por sorpresa al mancebo.

Exacto, la vida estaba llena de sorpresas, seguramente medio colegio se enteraría para la mitad del día, si es que no lo hizo la noche pasada, cómo esperarse aquel encuentro entre el chico más reservado de Canterlot High y una de las chicas más populares que además tenía poderes mágicos, bueno, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero dos veces era una exageración. Menos con Rainbow Dash, eso sí que era inesperado, después de todo, ambos estaban en polos opuestos.

Se diría entonces que en el amor nada hay mejor que el contrario, que los opuestos se atraen o que hay cierta afinidad en lo divergente, sí… se podía decir aquello en ese caso. Pero era más que eso, al final cuando ambos liberaron sus corazones, supieron que eran la una para el otro y el uno para la otra, así… y solo así sus labios se pudieron unir conjeturando un bonito futuro. Claro, no se puede esperar que Rainbow Dash piense a largo plazo todo el tiempo, ni que él mismo viva el momento todo el tiempo, pero por ese solo instante sintió que ambos compartieron tan aquella inexpresable sensación, como la visión de un futuro, una historia que debía ser escrita pero que prometía.

\- ¿Código? – Le inquirió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Sí, es parte del código de hermanas menores, estar en guerra con las parejas de nuestros hermanos.

Vaya creatividad, pero lo hacía sentir especial, siete y cuarenta, no podía esperar para que llegar el momento y a la vez estaba tan nervioso que el tiempo se le hacía infinito, parecía querer detenerse en contra de todos sus deseos porque pase de una bendita vez.

Oyó entonces los pasos de su hermana bajando por las escaleras, casi de inmediato los ojos verdes de ambos se cruzaron, con una sonrisa en ambos casos, incluso aquel detalle comenzaba a arreglarse, volvían a acercarse otra vez, tanto que hasta existía cierta complicidad en sus gestos.}

No era necesario decir que ver a Soarin con sin aliento ante un impulsivo beso por parte del joven Apple no tuvo precio, tampoco hacía falta expresar la aceptación que tenía esa pareja dentro de la familia, a esas alturas, Applejack se encontraba bien sabiendo que el corazón de alguien tan atento y dulce como su hermano era resguardado por una muchacha leal y firme como Rainbow Dash, es más, hasta la consideraba como una opción igualable a Sunset Shimmer; allí estaba otra vez, el recuerdo de esa amiga tan valiosa para ella. Era una completa lástima que no pudiera estar allí el día pasado. Rarity había imaginado darle a la pareja un conjunto contrastable… lástima realmente.

Imitando a sus hermanos la Apple se sentó a la izquierda de Big Mac, solo para darle una palmada en la espalda, suponiendo lo que se venía, seguramente estaría nervioso, bueno, ella también lo estaría. Casi siempre lo estuvo las veces que Trent fue por ella al final de las clases o hasta esa casa, aunque en parte era raro ver los celos de su hermano y el instinto de supervivencia de ese muchacho tratando de salir del lugar y quedándose porque, según sus palabras, realmente valía la pena recibir una paliza si con ello podía estar a su lado. Cursi, claro que sí, pero si el poder de las palabras no se hallara en alterar la realidad o mostrarse como la realidad, los escritores dejarían de escribir, las recitaciones perderían el sentido todo sería absolutamente frio, insípido.

\- Espero que al menos no le aplastes el pie con una carreta de manzanas.

\- Que fue accidental… - respondió de inmediato la menor haciendo un puchero al recordar ese momento tan… vergonzoso.

\- Oye Big Macintosh, apenas has tocado tu cereal, ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- Nop. – Fue la respuesta inmediata del mancebo, quien, comenzó a tomar el desayuno. Trataba de matar ese tiempo que lo separaba del momento que tanto anhelaba y que al mismo tiempo tanto le preocupaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una pequeña muestra de afecto se inició entre hermano y hermana, algo simple como una sonrisa y un roce de la palma de su hermana con su hombro bastaba, después de todo, ambos estaban acostumbrados a ese trato; todo la mayor cantidad de cariño estaba destinado a Applebloom, quien ya despierta no dejaba de ver a su hermano.

\- Big Mac. – enunció de pronto con algo de timidez en su voz… - ¿Es cierto que Rainbow Dash y tú?... – pero apenas supo terminarla pues era un área inexplorada el meterse en aquellas relaciones de sus hermanos… menos, mucho menos las de Big Mac que hasta parecía ser alguien a quien nunca le gustaría otra persona.

Al final la pregunta no fue respondida, solo un silencio se presentó ante las hermanas, siendo la cuestión principal el terminar el desayuno, no obstante el semblante de la menor cambió para mostrarse algo más triste al respecto.

\- ¿Es cierto que tú?...

\- Sip. – Afirmó con inmediatez el de ojos verdes continuando con su tazón de cereal.

\- No… no es cierto… no puedes.

\- Applebloom ya hablamos sobre esto. – Advirtió la mayor más con un tono maternal que de regaño.

\- Pero no puedes dejar que pase esto sin hacer nada al respecto…

El joven Apple se limitó a poner su mano en la cabeza de la que alguna vez fue la niña de la casa, ya había crecido un montón, claro que… en ese aspecto todavía no dejaba de ser una pequeña. No tenía novio de momento y al menos para la mayor resultaba un alivio que todavía pensara que los chicos eran asquerosos. Por su parte Big Mac, apreciaba los rasgos en cambio de su hermana menor; su rostro estaba en transición, había dejado el precioso moño rosa que llevó por un buen tiempo en el cabello; sí, definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando bastante.

8: 22 el tiempo había pasado con cierta lentitud, con un ánimo y frescura inadvertidos, el joven Apple se levantó de la mesa, para subir a su cuarto y tomar una mochila, para después bajarla hasta la sala y dejarla en el sofá.

\- Nos vemos luego. – Le dijo Applejack, mientras que Applebloom no dejaba de mostrar ese semblante decaído, no obstante, el mancebo continuó con su marcha sin prestarle mayor importancia, era un día alegre… pronto ella también lo estaría, pues ciertamente en ese día en específico con el clima, el ambiente era imposible tener una cara larga por mucho tiempo.

Así pues sus pasos bailotearon por la calle, recorriendo las aceras cercanas a su casa con un ímpetu desconocido, había tiempo. Rodeó el camino principal para desviarse hasta un parque, el mismo en el que conoció a Rainbow Dash por primera vez, el mismo en el que jugó por un tiempo y al mismo que olvidó hasta ese instante.

En el aire había un no sé qué algo melancólico, turbio pero al mismo tiempo intensamente emocionante, se sentó en una de las bancas para respirar algo de aire más o menos puro, observando algunas personas paseando a sus perros, eso sí, pocos muchachos jugando en el parque…

Se levantó a los cinco minutos para caminar en dirección al colegio, al pasar, pudo constatar la enorme cantidad de confeti que quedaba en el césped, los restos de la última fiesta como estudiantes del colegio; después vendrían los reencuentros; pero eso es punto y aparte. No deseaba ir al menos en cinco o siete años; limitándose a sonreír al recordar los hechos anecdóticos de aquella última fiesta pasó de largo.

Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, dobló a la izquierda para poder ir al lugar donde bien sabía le esperaban dos brazos abiertos, un corazón que le correspondió a último momento pero que no por eso dejaba de ser asombrosamente dulce. A fin de cuentas ¿Acaso no hacía que valiera la pena tantas desventuras, aventuras, vuelcos y contratiempos? La respuesta no podía ser más clara, definitivamente sí.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, cortos, solo para ganar algunos minutos, pasó por la barda blanca, recibiendo casi de inmediato la sorpresa de hallarla en su puerta, caminando de un lado a otro. Cuando la mirada de ambos se encontró, fue quizás el momento más intenso desde la noche pasada, como desesperados volvieron a juntarse, los fuertes brazos del joven Apple estrecharon a la fémina, quien con un impulso inexplicable simplemente saltó para ser atrapada entre ellos, así como la vez en que jugaron con nieve al igual que unos niños, ahora Big Mac cargaba en sus brazos a una Rainbow Dash impulsiva, de emociones fuertes y que se había dejado llevar. Pero tan pronto como todo ello ocurrió, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que el repentino cambio de peso y ángulo forzó a Big Mac a caer en el piso.

Una carcajada por parte de ambos se pudo escuchar a lo largo de aquella calle, si el amor viejo es sabio, el joven es atrevido, inexperimentado, ansioso de más… así eran ambos, dos desconocidos en aquellos ámbitos, poco experimentados, pero con una idoneidad inexplicable, hacía falta ver la manera en la cual las manos de ambos se entrecruzaban, la forma con la cual se observaban, la una con intensidad, con una energía y atrevimiento compensado con una jovialidad, serenidad y entusiasmo de un Big Mac que estrechaba la distancia para acercar sus labios a los de la fémina.

Oh, si es que acaso alguna vez la dulzura del amor no ha logrado colmar la expectativa de los amantes es porque nunca ha existido realmente, si un beso, una caricia, una mirada no sirve para despertar un corazón joven es porque se ha enceguecido.

El tiempo era precioso, la fugacidad pronto se iría…

Se separaron para tomar aire, hace dos años Rainbow Dash no hubiera podido imaginarse acariciando los cabellos de un muchacho, sentada cerca de él, con una preocupación por verse bien para él… por agradarle por gustarle. Pero así era, el olor a vainilla pronto contentó al de piel roja para después sentir la necesidad de hablar.

\- Hola… - Dijo este, extrayendo una sonrisa de esa muchacha.

\- Cómo estás. – Prosiguió esta en tono de burla y soso.

\- Bien… muy bien. – Expresó sin pensar el mancebo observando los ojos violáceos de Rainbow Dash.

Pero, tan pronto como aquel encuentro se llevó a cabo, la fémina se levantó junto con este, el tiempo era precioso, por lo cual la fémina tomó al joven del brazo y lo impulsó a seguirla fuera de la barda blanca a caminar por la calle.

\- Y… cómo va a ser esto. – Cuestionó de pronto sin tapujos, cosa que Big Mac agradecía.

\- Te quiero… - Supo expresar el mancebo. – Es todo lo que sé. – Terminó alargando sus palabras.

\- Mac… no te entiendo. – Alcanzó a decir la de cabello multicolor mientras su mano buscaba instintivamente la de Big Mac.

Con un deseo profundo el de piel roja entrecruzó los dedos de su mano con los de la fémina, había tanto que quería decirle; deseaba poder explicar más. Pero no tenía palabras.

Pronto el rostro de la muchacha viró para sonreír sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Me quieres?

\- Sip.

\- Entonces tú… - No… claro que no, ella sabía bien que Big Mac no le haría lo mismo que ella deseaba hacerle en ese instante. No podía terminar… realmente estaba confusa por lo que sucedía, profundamente confusa. ¿Por qué? se preguntó durante toda la mañana, desde que despertó hasta ese momento en que lo tenía de frente.

\- Mi corazón es tuyo… - Dijo de pronto el mancebo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la de ojos violáceos, el andar de ambos frenó secamente.

8: 45

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué? – Interrogó Rainbow parándose frente al joven Apple

Por un momento Big Mac calló, para después mirar de frente a la muchacha a la cual se había declarado tantas veces. Pensó bien sus palabras, esperando que estas no lo traicionaran.

\- Porque necesito hacerlo… - estaba a punto de volver a avanzar cuando la fémina volvió a tomarlo de la mano.

\- Prométeme… que después de todo lo que has hecho… no vas a romperme el corazón; te juro que no voy a soportarlo de nuevo.

\- Te lo prometo… - Le respondió Big Mac sintiendo sorpresivamente los labios de la fémina nuevamente; tentado, absolutamente extasiado por las emociones eróticas que despertaban el sabor de esos labios, la textura, el aroma… el cabello de Rainbow revoloteando y acariciándole el rostro hasta producirle cosquillas. Aquello no tenía igual.

Los pasos de la pareja continuaron hasta que finalmente llegaron. Allí estaban, su hermana, algunas de sus amigas… el lugar de encuentro. Applejack le pasó la mochila verde que había preparado y dejado en el sofá, Applebloom hacía un puchero, no le perdonaría lo que estaba haciendo. Pero lo haría de todas formas, era necesario, era parte de lo que ahora debía hacer.

En el fondo había mucho más que un momento de felicidad o gozo, en el fondo sabía bien que no podía vivir tranquilo hasta liberar su mente de más de una carga, tenía tantas cosas acumuladas, tenía tantas necesidades que no serían satisfechas con su vida actual… que al final no le quedaba más que aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Tomó la mochila, se inclinó para ver a su hermana menor a los ojos, esta, sin poder soportarlo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Vuelve pronto. – Le susurró, este, sintiendo sus lágrimas, afirmó con la cabeza.

Sí, todo estaba bien. Su prima pronto se sumó al abrazo que no tardó en transformarse en un abrazo grupal, allí estaban Rarity y Fluttershy, que o bien se habían colado al momento o bien le tenían como un buen amigo, sea cual fuere la razón, el abrazo terminó y Rainbow Dash se quedó parada, un último beso fue emitido entre ambos; entonces y solo entonces Big Mac pudo seguir adelante, se los había dicho, no quería que estuvieran presentes porque seguramente lo pensaría otra vez y bajaría del tren.

Todo estaba listo, su boleto, ropa, algunos objetos de valor… sí, todo estaba bien.

Sin mirar atrás ingresó por la puerta de la estación de trenes, justo a tiempo para ver cómo este se acercaba.

\- Oye, que tengas buena suerte. – Oyó una voz hablándole, la pudo identificar pero no lo creyó.

¡Era Soarin! Qué tenía que pintar ese sujeto allí. Momento, qué tenían que ver todo el grupo de niños bonitos.

\- Sé que no somos precisamente buenos amigos, pero… solo quise despedirme de ti… me diste buenos consejos y fuiste un buen amigo. – Aclaró el de cabello añil extendiendo una mano.

No/ quedaba más que aceptar de buena gana aquella muestra de lo que sea que fuere. Flash Sentry, Cheese Sandwich y Trent se acercaron, este último tenía una relación mucho más… difícil que los otros. Pero Big Mac no pudo evitar dejarse llevar hasta cierto punto.

\- No seas estúpido, cuídala. – Fueron las palabras de despedida del joven Apple que apretujó con fuerza la mano de Trent... quien se limitó a afirmar, estaba acostumbrado a las amenazas por parte del hermano de su novia… claro que se lo tomaba muy enserio, pues Applejack no era cualquier chica.

Así pues, el joven Apple llegó al andén para finalmente subir… pero antes de hacerlo, se topó con Cheerilee, quien le extendió una bolsa.

\- Tiene algunos dulces… espero que te vaya bien amigo. – Se despidió dándole un abrazo.

\- Gracias. – Le respondió sinceramente, era irónico que durante el último tiempo se hubiese olvidado de esa amiga.

Finalmente, buscó su asiento, se sentó, y en menos de quince minutos la locomotora se puso en marcha, había empacado pocas cosas en su mochila, pero entre ellas había un recuerdo algo de lo cual esperaba deshacerse pronto y que no había podido dejar en casa en el bolsillo superior delantero se hallaba la figura completa, metió su mano para sacar la que podía ser una escultura de una flor en marfil.

La flor comenzó a adquirir movilidad gradualmente y de la misma forma el blanco se transformaba en un rojo intenso y en un amarillo al cual poco le faltaba para convertirse en dorado; una sonrisa se escapó por los labios del mancebo, quien arrojó la flor a través de la ventana que estaba a su lado, esperando que el viento se llevara todo así como lo hacía con las hojas marchitas al llegar otoño.

FIN

* * *

Esta es la parte donde el autor sale para mirar al público y sincerarse; este ha sido un fic que constantemente me ha traído problemas, la forma en la cual lo hice fue no tener un esquema, es decir no tener pensado un final de antemano – que es como siempre trabajo – sino de darle más libertad, más creatividad; justo por eso ha sido un dolor de cabeza, pero finalmente lo he terminado. Agradezco a todos, especialmente a los que comentaron, sin cuya participación no podría haber salido de constantes bloqueos que me llegaban.

Aspros D'Lars: Estuviste desde el fic previo a este fic y como autores no puedo evitar sentir que nuestros fics tienen mucha afinidad e influencia entre nosotros, y ciertamente sin tu apoyo ni siquiera habría iniciado con este fic; pero ya sabes, en mi opinión tu eres mejor en esta línea de fics.

Skull Pyro: Por apoyar el MacDash como ningún otro y en parte los últimos dos capítulos estuvieron influenciados por ti.

Kerix: En general tuviste observaciones que me ayudaron a darle mayor concordancia al fic.

NAZH045: Tuviste un poco de los tres anteriores más una sugerencia y observación envidiables, enserio me diste buenas ideas.

Vwallacerother: No pude creer que otro boliviano se dignara en leer uno de mis fics, tu apoyo tuvo un efecto bastante estimulante.

Darkteon: Mi estimado, espero haber hecho un final apropiado para un lector que se identificaba tanto con Big Mac.

Fanático Z: Tu eres uno de mis lectores más antiguos, tu apoyo es bienvenido y enserio me halaga saber que todavía puedo mantener el interés entre mis primeros lectores.

Diox Fenix: Formaste parte de los que abogaban por el MacDash, de hecho, de seguro me estás odiando en este preciso instante; no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa, salió como salió.

Tzeentchaos: En varios aspectos, tus comentarios cortos resaltaron los detalles que me costó bastante trabajo componer y que algunos no notaron, gracias por ello, mi estimado lector antiguo.

Missmanga: Tus observaciones estilísticas me fueron de gran ayuda, de hecho eres la única que me dio una crítica en ese aspecto.

Yunikoon – Lil: Por un cumplido bastante halagador que me sacó de un bloqueo en el capítulo 30.

James Anderson: Por tu apoyo al MacDash que si bien no fue como en otros fics, al menos espero haberle dado un toque único.

The One – R: Eres el último de los que comenzó a comentar, y enserio me pregunto ¿todos hasta aquí son partidarios de MacDash?

Y finalmente un tal Guest [invitado en inglés, palabra con la que se etiqueta a quién no tiene perfil ni coloca su nombre] si mi sospecha es correcta eres otro paisano y eres la misma persona, y si no pues gracias a todos esos "anónimos".

Ahora bien, mi tiempo en fanfiction se está acabando; pero no me iré sin antes terminar la que a mis ojos será mi obra maestra, una conjunción de más de al menos diez fañéis con un núcleo argumentativo que los articula, eso sí, se compone de una variedad muy extensa como para hallarse en un solo fic, sus personajes son distintos y las tramas propias de cada fic los pueden separar del resto; y esa es la idea, que al final se pueda leer cada uno de dos maneras, como un solo fic o como una parte articulada.

En fin, hasta la fecha, inicié la primera parte con cuatro fanfics: El Legado, La tragedia Rich, Código Cero y Crónica de la Caída de las Coronas.

Así es, Sunset Shimmer, Filthy Rich (poni), las princesas de Equestria, Discord (MLP FIM y Equestria Girls), los changelings, Sweetie Drops (Bon Bon) y Lira Heartstrings. Tragedia, comedia, romance, acción, ciencia ficción, intrigas políticas, caos y mi enfoque propio – que espero sea reconocido como un sello propio de mis fanfics – todo unido de tal forma que mostrará una trama variada, pero con sentido, sin un personaje principal único. Así, verán las cosas desde la tragedia de un empresario como es Filthy Rich; a la obscuridad a través de los ojos de una Sunset Shimmer que descubre que en realidad es una demonio – que no es una obra de satanismo ni provocación contra religiones como el catolicismo o el cristianismo -; el particular punto de vista en papel real de las princesas de Equestria ante la llegada de una príncipe de un reino recién conformado – por favor, no confundir ni pensar que tiene influencia con Game of Thrones del cual solo me hizo falta ver un solo capítulo para "dejarlo pasar"– de un señor del caos a quien ningún poni cree que Equestria esté amenazada – los que leyeron el fanfic Discord, sabrán que no desarrollo a este personaje de forma… común - ; de agentes secretos ponis de Equestria que son perseguidas– fanfic en proceso que pronto será publicado – de agentes secretos humanos en Equestria Girls – donde habrá Discord x2 Sunset Shimmer x2 ; ciencia ficción, magia, acción y obscuridad. – Así pues la idea es que vean todas estas tramas y formas de abordar/relatar articuladas en una historia ambiciosa.

Regresando a la despedida del fic – perdonen por haber puesto una propaganda más atrevida que perfume caro – mi enfoque para ver las cosas no es ideal, ni romántico, no me guío por el esquema de Hollywood, Disney o de los animes; con el debido respeto, nunca he ocultado mi escepticismo ante todos ellos; aunque admito que no es posible crear un mundo de entramados, argumentos, ideas, valores, emociones o las complejas formas de entender las cosas que pueda estar al margen de estos, porque, así como a todos, me han influenciado de una forma u otra. Actualmente, lo he visto en muchos fics, casi siempre predomina la idea de que el amor lo puede todo.

En el fic me propuse estudiar el amor, y esto es a lo poco que he podido llegar: el amor nunca fue algo puro, tampoco lo es en nuestro tiempo, el amor no es una capacidad divina que de por sí cobre vida o influya en todos nosotros mujeres u hombres (como se identifique). Así pues, este es el final más propio que he podido darle al fic. Pues el amor nunca ha ganado batallas por sí solo, hasta donde pude ver, nunca se ha sentido de forma pura, pues no se puede sentir solamente amor hacia una sola persona, ideal o incluso a uno mismo

El debacle del amor "idealizado" es necesario para ver que nuestra vida se lleva a cabo por esferas que superan al amor y también que lo dominan, le dan forma, la economía, la guerra, la posición social, la forma de pensar, las experiencias previas.

El amor es el resultado de un esfuerzo por parte del/ de la amante, del amado/ amada y lo que está fuera de esta relación, es una construcción; no hay una misma ni única forma de amar, porque el amor es una composición de una cantidad enorme de momentos, afectos, emociones, elecciones, etc. Al final mi estudio concluye con lo siguiente, el amor es una relación construida por el amante, el amado, su sociedad y más que todo la realidad bajo la que se hallan (material, cultural, económica, política, religiosa, estética, etc).

Así pues, con esta forma fría e inesperada de dar mis últimos comentarios, espero que ustedes, mis muy estimados lectores, no piensen que esta conclusión es final ni que deba ser verdadera para ustedes. Pero tampoco piensen que trato de menospreciar al amor, obviamente es algo intenso, grande, pero a mi forma de ver, no es lo único que importa y no basta con solo sentirlo, hay que hacer todo el intento por entenderlo.

Me despido del fic y de ustedes estimados lectores, esperando poder leer sus comentarios en otra ocasión. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
